Anochecer
by EnnairaSkywalker
Summary: Hay tres cosas de las que soy plenamente consciente, una: no soy un vampiro, dos: no soy humana y tres: amo a un licántropo. Oh y mi nombre ya lo dice todo, Renesmee Carlie Cullen.
1. Prólogo

ANOCHECER.

PRÓLOGO.

La ensoñación me tenía algo aletargada, no obstante, escuché perfectamente la conversación que mantenían papá y mamá abajo.

Me incorporé en la cama, y la sábana bajó hasta posarse en mis caderas.

_-Yo creo que sería lo mejor. _

La voz de mamá sonaba algo diferente, como entristecida.

La ensoñación dio paso a una alerta constante; me levanté de la cama y caminé con cuidado hasta la puerta.

_-No sé Bella, es demasiado premeditado. Ella aún es pequeña para separarla de nosotros._

En otro momento seguramente el comentario de mi padre me hubiese irritado. Pero lo único que hizo fue picar todavía más mi gran curiosidad.

_-Aparenta catorce años Edward. _

_-Eso da igual, sigue siendo mi pequeña._

Hacía años que no escuchaba a mi padre referirse a mí de esa manera.

_-Esto me duele igual que a ti. Pero no pienso permitir que le toquen un pelo, y tú tampoco lo harás. No la pondrás en peligro._

Lo cierto es que cuando mi madre se ponía dura, no había nadie quien le hiciera cambiar de parecer. Aunque estuviese equivocada.

_-Lo mejor sería comentárselo a ella._

_-Ya sabes qué dirá Renesmee Edward. Soy su madre y sé lo que es mejor para ella, y por supuesto lo es estar en un internado lejos de nosotros que no en la boca de los volturi._

Todo encajó entonces.

Mi corazón se aceleró, querían enviarme lejos por culpa de los volturi. Todo era eso…

No pude reprimir las lágrimas que enseguida brotaron de mis ojos, y retrocedí hasta volverme a acostar en la cama.

Era injusto. Como bien había dicho mi padre lo mejor sería que me lo preguntaran a mí primero antes de tomar una decisión ellos solos.

La luz brillante y azulona de la luna me bañó media silueta, y quise aferrarme a la esperanza de que alguien me apoyaría. Aun no sabía quién, pero alguien lo haría. Deseaba tener esa certeza y no hundirme.

Rápidamente, los pasos ágiles y silenciosos para cualquier humano normal –recalco humano normal-, impactaron en mis oídos. Por lo que me tapé con la sábana y fingí dormir cuando mis padres se asomaron a mi habitación.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me desperté algo ojerosa.

Me miré desde todos los puntos del espejo, asimilando mi desastrosa imagen. Ya de por sí mi piel era pálida, pues ahora lo parecía aún más por las ojeras, que aunque apenas se notaban, estaban ahí. O quizás era yo que me empeñaba en buscar imperfecciones.

Según tía Rosalie, eso a mi edad era normal.

Pero realmente, ¿cuál era mi edad?. Se habían cumplido cinco años desde que nací, y mi cuerpo aparentaba catorce o un poco más; la idea de convertirme en una adolescente inmadura y egoísta rondaba por mi cabeza desde hacía meses, porque ya me tocaba, pero me quería resistir. Y después de lo que oí anoche, todavía más.

No escogí la ropa con esmero, tan solo me enfundé sin ánimos dentro de un chándal de la marca Nike, regalo de tía Alice –que adora esa marca-, y mi pelo... tan solo me lo recogí en una simple cola de caballo de la cual se me escaparon los típicos rizos rebeldes que siempre se salían con la suya por más que yo me quisiese resistir.

Había probado con gomina, espuma, agua e incluso a la fuerza bruta con las manos. Pero era como picar en hierro frío, el resultado era y sería siempre cero.

Encontrar las deportivas me costó unos diez minutos de mi valioso tiempo.

Mi habitación de hecho era un desastre, un burdel como mi padre se empeñaba en llamarlo. No había nacido para desvivirme por mantenerlo todo en su sitio.

Finalmente las hallé una en cada punta de la habitación, y me las puse después de coger unos calcetines de mi mesita de la ropa interior.

Nada más estar lista, bajé con rapidez las escaleras que conducían al piso de abajo. Saltando los últimos cuatro escalones.

-¡Renesmee te tengo dicho que no hagas eso!, podrías hacerte daño. –me reclamó mi madre apareciendo de la nada y deslumbrándome unos instantes.

La verdad, esperaba aquello.

Mi madre desde que escuchó a tía Rosalie comentarme que estaba en la edad de la adolescencia, había cargado los tanques esperando que yo diese el primer signo de cambio para atacar. Y la verdad se le daba de pena.

La conversación de anoche volvió a mi cabeza, resonando con la misma gravedad que una grabación en un contestador en mis oídos.

_-Lo mejor sería comentárselo a ella._

_- Soy su madre y sé lo que es mejor para ella, y por supuesto lo es estar en un internado lejos de nosotros que no en la boca de los volturi._

Me costó volver a la realidad, lo vi en los ojos llenos de curiosidad de mi madre.

Quise gritarle enfurecida que no llevaba razón y que la egoísta era ella:

-Lo sé mamá, pero siempre tengo cuidado. – sin embargo salió aquello.

Mamá arqueó una de sus majestuosas cejas, y pasando un brazo por mis hombros me llevó hasta el comedor en donde mi padre estaba leyendo el periódico de ese día sin demasiado interés.

Se me formó una pequeña sonrisa al ver a mi padre dejar el periódico para centrar toda su atención en mí.

No sé qué pensarían los demás chavales de mi edad, pero eso a mí me gustaba.

Quería a mi padre, y estaba muy agradecida de que fuera como era, simplemente perfecto en todos los aspectos.

-No has tenido pesadillas esta noche, ¿no?. –la preocupación en la voz de mi padre me alertó un poco.

Exactamente desde unos dos meses atrás para acá, no podía parar de tener pesadillas confusas de las cuales me despertaba en medio de la noche gritando asustada y sudada. Sin embargo lo interesante de la cuestión, es que no recordaba nada de ellas.

Mi madre no le dio importancia alguna, pero mi padre… mi padre parecía desvivirse por mí a cada instante de su eterna vida.

Tomé asiento frente a él y junto a mamá, y asentí sin mirarle a los ojos directamente. No quería que viese la incertidumbre en mi cara, porque seguramente pretendería meterse dentro de mi cabeza para averiguar qué pasaba conmigo.

Y todavía mis poderes no estaban lo suficientemente desarrollados como para mantenerlo a raya más de unos segundos.

Mamá me sirvió mi acostumbrado vaso de sangre.

Sin embargo no iba a comer hasta que me explicasen qué iba a pasar conmigo.

Me centré en ella.

E inmediatamente, ella me miró esperando la pregunta.

-¿Vas a enviarme lejos de aquí solo por los volturi?.

Sabía que no había tenido ningún tacto. Es más acababa de nombrarme la fisgona del siglo. Pero todo carecía de importancia al lado del problema, mí problema apodado volturi.

Mamá abrió sus bonitos ojos impactada, y casi pude ver la expresión enfurecida de mi padre en su precioso rostro.

-¿Nos escuchaste?. –me preguntó sin caber de su asombro.

En ese momento me vi ya sin fuerzas para seguir manteniéndole la mirada, por lo que la bajé hasta mis manos y empecé a jugar nerviosa con ellas encima de la mesa.

-Sí. –afirmé.

-¡Pero Renesmee eso es…

Sin embargo mi padre no dejó a mi madre seguir replicándome:

-Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?. –su voz dura y ronca me puso el vello de punta.

Era en esos momentos cuando me sentía menos mitad vampiro de lo que ya era, y veía a mis padres como una amenaza. Sobre todo a papá.

-No quiero irme lejos de aquí papá, aquí soy feliz, tengo algunos amigos y Jacob puede venir a verme siempre que quiere. –los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al nombrarle – No quiero irme lejos. –volví a repetir.

Supe que había sido un error nombrar a Jacob ante mi padre tan temprano.

No sabía qué era lo que le molestaba a papá de Jake, pero algo muy gordo debía de ser para que se pusiese furioso como solía suceder.

-Cielo –mamá consiguió con esa voz tan dulce que yo subiese la mirada hasta su bonito rostro -, ¿no comprendes que estás en peligro quedándote aquí?. Renesmee, si te pasase algo… -el rostro de mamá se endureció – jamás podría perdonármelo.

Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, y mamá me las limpió con la yema de sus dedos.

-Pero yo no quiero irme.

Mamá me sonrió con tristeza, y me cogió de un brazo haciendo que me sentase en su regazo.

-Sé que sabes que es lo correcto.

Hundí mi cara en su pecho de mármol:

-No quiero separarme de vosotros. –sollocé.

Noté los labios duros y fríos de mi madre besar mi cabeza, y después caricias en el pelo que provocaron que la cola de caballo se deshiciese.

-A veces es necesario alejarse de quien más quieres para mantenerlo a salvo.

No entendí por qué mi madre dijo todo eso mirando a mi padre con un brillo especial en los ojos. Pero no le di demasiada importancia, no me enviarían lejos así de fácil. Lucharía por ello.

-Y ¿Por qué no nos volvemos a mudar a Forks?, quizás sea el sitio más seguro. –a lo mejor existía esa posibilidad.

-Forks es el lugar más peligroso para ti Renesmee. –me explicó papá mientras miraba a mi madre.

Sus ojos transmitían un mensaje codificado para mí, pero no para mamá que enseguida volvió a mirarme con amor.

-¿Harás lo que se te dice?.

Suspiré cansada, quizás sí sería lo mejor.

-Está bien. –acabé aceptando.

Mamá volvió a acariciarme el pelo que se me empezaba a enredar, y mi padre me sonrió satisfecho a lo que volví a suspirar sin ánimos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No tenía ánimos ni siquiera para comer

Todo era un remolino de altibajos y parecía que algo quería tragarme hacia abajo

Exprimiéndome antes al máximo.

Volviéndome loca.

Volví a mirar la fotografía que había rescatado de la agenda del año pasado, y suspiré.

Estaba manchada por mis lágrimas, pero todavía así era perfecta para mí. En ella se veía plasmada la libertad.

Mi libertad.

Sonreír al recordar como Michael, mi mejor amigo se tropezó tras tomar la fotografía al querer empujarme para hacer la gracia. Posiblemente sería a él a quien más extrañaría de todos ellos.

Mi grupo de amigos no era demasiado grande, pero tampoco pequeño. Simplemente éramos los raritos de siempre que un día decidimos juntarnos y empezar a salir juntos casi todos los fines de semana al centro, de ahí salió nuestra extraña amistad.

La abracé con fuerza, y volví a meterla dentro de la agenda, en el mes de diciembre. Concretamente el día que daban las vacaciones.

Seguramente los podría ver de nuevo esos días.

Tras meter la agenda en la mochila y dejarla encima de la cama, lo sentí.

De nuevo mi corazón palpitó emocionado.

La típica sonrisa estúpida se formó en mi boca, y noté las mejillas arder bajo mi pálida piel.

No esperé ni siquiera a oír la llamada a la puerta, salí precipitadamente. Pero, me detuve justo al principio de las escaleras.

Alguien había abierto la puerta al igual que yo sin esperar respuesta.

Lo había escuchado y por supuesto olido, y estaba segura de que si no era mi padre quien había abierto, estaría refunfuñando mirando de reojo a Jacob con mala cara.

Amplié la sonrisa al escuchar su voz. Y cerré los ojos aspirando su aroma tan especial, que aunque, me quemaba un poco, me parecía exquisito.

Inmediatamente después de comenzar a bajar las escaleras de caracol de mi casa, volví a detenerme. ¿Estaría presentable?, diablos ni siquiera me había parado a mirarme.

Así que empecé a subir otra vez las escaleras que había descendido, sin embargo, la ronca voz de mi padre me detuvo:

-¿Has estado llorando?.

En ese momento deseé que la tierra me tragara, y sobretodo no tener que gastar energías en evitar que mi padre entrara en mi mente.

Lo odiaba cuando lo hacía.

Siempre intentaba hacerlo, al principio lo tomé como un juego, a ver quién aguantaba más… pero él siempre me ganaba.

Y desde luego casi me desmayó en ese mismo momento cuando quería fulminar a mi padre con la mirada al notar a Jacob detrás de él mirándome preocupado.

Mi padre giró la cabeza mirando hacia donde yo lo hacía, y de nuevo, con esa mueca que siempre se le formaba en su bello rostro, me dijo sarcástico como él solo sabía hacer:

-Oh, sí, está aquí el chucho.

Quizás en otro momento de menos tensión incluso hubiera sonreído por la salida de humos de mi padre.

Pero no pude más que rodar los ojos fastidiada y sin remedio, bajar a abrazar a Jacob que me sonrió con una maravillosa y amplia sonrisa que lo hacía más guapo de lo que ya era.

Me noté algo inquieta cuando nos separamos, sus brazos en los instantes en que me había abrazado me habían proporcionado una calidez y un bienestar especiales… y de golpe y porrazo separarme de él me causó desconcierto.

Lo noté algo más alto y bastante más musculado, ¿es que nunca dejaría de crecer?. Mi madre me contó una vez que Jacob empezó midiendo solo 1.65 cuando ella lo conoció, y ahora seguramente rondaría los dos metros y algo. Pero lo peor es que parecía aun más grande por sus músculos grandes y desarrollados.

En definitiva, era demasiado atractivo para una pre-adolescente como yo.

Sentí la mirada de mi padre clavada en mi perfil, y la incomodidad volvió sacudiéndome con fiereza.

Por lo que, bajé la mirada de la de él y se lo dije sin rodeos, sin importarme que papá estuviese ahí o que la conversación comenzase fatal.

Tan solo, lo dije:

-Me voy.

Y así empezó todo…

**Nota:**

**A los que ya me conocéis por "Luz de estrellas", supongo que sabréis cómo va esto. A los que no, simplemente decir, que suelo actualizar una vez cada semana y por un mínimo de reviews, (siempre los suplico XD). He querido centrarme más en Renesmee que en Jacob, gracias por leerme.**


	2. Tan solo es el principio

**Tan sólo es el principio.**

La pelea aún persistía allá abajo.

Yo tan solo había deseado desaparecer, y así lo había acabado haciendo. Jacob estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con mamá, mientras que papá… ni siquiera sabía qué hacía.

Una pena no tener rayos X en los ojos como un día comentó tío Emmett.

Me abracé a las rodillas con todas mis fuerzas, causándome daño a posta para poder centrarme solo en eso. Ese dolor físico que pronto se iría dejándome vacía… como seguramente estaría el resto de mi vida si me separaban de Jake.

Siempre que pensaba algo parecido –que era unas dos veces cada día-, me preguntaba después lo siguiente: ¿por qué Jacob y no otro chico de mi edad?.

Me gustaba pensar que habíamos nacido para amarnos, que estábamos destinados el uno para el otro. Que éramos la otra mitad del otro… sin embargo, me daba algo de repelús también a la vez, Jacob era un adulto, yo una menor, nuestro "posible idilio" estaba condenado al fracaso más estrepitoso.

Había intentado fijarme en otros chicos, e incluso en mis amigos. Pero me era imposible, no me sentía nada atraída por ellos, es más, los veía como bebés con capacidad de hablar y caminar.

Seguramente eso se debía al hecho de que yo no era normal. Aún así dolía.

Las voces abajo cesaron.

Por lo que, me levanté y salí de mi habitación directa hacia el piso de abajo, aún con la carne de gallina.

No hice caso del mal tiempo que empezó a hacer, tan solo enfocaba una cosa: la sala de estar, en donde mamá, papá y Jacob estaban hasta hace unos instantes, discutiendo.

Deseaba llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer. Era más fuerte que mis emociones, y lo debía demostrar con talante como siempre papá me aconsejaba.

Tras caminar hasta la sala de estar, me quedé rezagada con algo de temor en el marco de la puerta. Mirándolos a todos, empezando con mamá hasta acabar en Jacob quien me observaba con un brillo en los ojos que me desconcertaba ciertamente.

Todos estaban sentados en el sofá de cuero color blanco que la abuela Esme les había regalado hacía unos meses a papá y mamá, justo cuando nos mudamos a esta casa tan grande.

Me resultó extraño por no decir patético, que papá se ubicara entre Jacob y mamá, parecía haber adoptado el papel de mediador, cuando por todos era sabido el rencor que se procesaban tanto él como Jake.

Tragué saliva, y Jacob se levantó provocando que mi padre también lo hiciese y lo mirase con cierto odio al verlo llegar hasta mi lado.

Jacob me acarició los rizos, y después me preguntó en un susurró que me bañó la coronilla:

-¿Vienes a dar un paseo?.

Yo ni siquiera lo pensé, dije un "sí" enérgico. Y no quise mirar atrás. Sólo le seguí como un perrito faldero y colgándome de su brazo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Paseábamos por el parque del pueblo, en completo silencio. Cuando Jacob me sacó de mis demonios interiores rompiéndolo:

-¿Tú quieres irte?, ¿lo aceptas?.

Fueron dos preguntas, pero yo solo di una respuesta:

-No me queda más remedio supongo. –mi voz sonó tan desanimada que incluso me sorprendió.

Jacob tiró de mí y nos quedamos parados en medio del parque, uno frente al otro, mirándonos a los ojos como si no existiera nada más:

-Claro que sí, puedes convencer a tus padres de que vuelvan a Forks. Allí estarás protegida por ya sabes… -para susurrarme lo que yo ya sabía, se inclinó un poco hasta rozar mi oído – chupasangres y licántropos.

Su voz me sonó distante, con eco. Pero era porque su aliento me acarició el oído. Provocando sensaciones dentro de mi estómago que me acaloraban.

Puse en práctica todo mi autocontrol, y le miré a los ojos. Esos bonitos ojos oscuros que siempre conseguían sacarme una sonrisa:

-Existiría alguna mínima posibilidad si lo intentaras tu antes que yo –suspiré cansada -; debo aceptarlo, estoy condenada a que esos… -la verdad no me apetecía nombrarlos – vampiros vayan tras de mí. A veces pienso que lo mejor hubiera sido no nacer.

Me senté abatida en el césped, Jacob no tardó en copiarme. Y noté un escalofrío al tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso Nessie. Tu nacimiento fue para todos una bendición.

Yo que miraba mis pies, al escuchar un tono diferente en su tono de voz. Subí la mirada hasta su rostro, y mi corazón se paró en ese mismo momento.

Jacob me miraba con un brillo en los ojos, que conseguía eclipsarme y una sonrisa tierna que me acaloraba las mejillas.

Mis manos me sudaron y empecé a jugar con ellas nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer. Total era inexperta en esos temas. Y era probable que Jacob viera en mí a una hermana pequeña en vez de "algo más".

-Yo no sabía lo que era la felicidad verdadera… hasta que te vi a ti por primera vez.

Mis ojos se humedecieron, y me parecía que nuestros rostros estaban cada vez más cerca.

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que me diera cuenta de que en realidad estaba pasando, Jacob se iba acercando más a mí, y casi podía saborear su aliento.

Aprecié las diminutas marcas que tenía en su cara, cicatrices de peleas del pasado seguramente, que no hacían más que endurecer su expresión un tanto más.

Quise sonreír emocionada en el momento en que preparé mis labios para que pudiera acariciar a los suyos. Sin embargo, como si de un gran golpe en la cabeza se tratase, sentí los labios calientes y carnosos de Jake besar mi frente con cariño, para después pasar un brazo por mis hombros y hacer que me abrazara a su pecho. Notando los pausados latidos de su corazón y fundiéndome por momentos eternos en los volcanes de mi propio infierno llamado ignorancia.

Quise llorar desilusionada cuando él me estrechó –siempre con cuidado-, provocando que mi nariz rozara su cuello.

¿Por qué Jacob no me veía como una mujer?.

Tras pensar en ello, me sentí más estúpida que nunca. La respuesta era bien sencilla; porque no lo era, era solo una niña mimada.

Me odié.

Odié no tener más edad para poder estar con él, intentarlo al menos… poder confesarle mis sentimientos.

La vida era tan injusta que dolía igual que mil cuchillos atravesándome a cada momento con más saña que antes.

Pero, instantes más tarde, esa tristeza desapareció sorprendiéndome.

Y… me vi enfurecida. Deseé irme para no volver hasta ser mayor de edad y parar entonces solo regresar por él. Para que me viese. Que contemplara que yo ya no era una niña y que podríamos estar juntos.

Pero, a la misma velocidad que pensaba eso, la dura realidad me iba pegando más fuerte.

Iba a un internado con reglas y uniforme, no a escaparme de casa. Y probablemente me arrepintiese al estar allí de este momento de egoísmo.

-Es hora de volver a casa.

La voz de Jacob me despertó de mis imaginaciones. Y tan solo pude dejarme llevar, siempre abrazada a él.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

JULIO.

AGOSTO.

Y SEPTIEMBRE.

Por fin llegó el día de partir.

Había querido retrasarlo todo hasta ese momento, ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en ello.

Me había involucrado de lleno en aquellas tardes junto a Jacob jugando sin parar, en los divertidos fines de semana junto a tía Rosalie, tío Emmett, tía Alice y tío Jasper y por supuesto con mis abuelos paternos, Carlisle y Esme.

Sin embargo, por más que había deseado que no pasara, llegó… y hoy era el día.

Levanté la cabeza de entre mis rodillas para observar a mamá terminar mi equipaje. Sus movimientos eran más acelerados de lo normal, y apenas conseguía distinguir más que una mancha borrosa con cabello caoba, que me iba metiendo mis cosas en la bonita maleta azul turquesa, que me regalo la abuela Esme.

-¡Mamá vale ya!. –acabé explotando.

Gracias al cielo eso sirvió para que mamá dejara de moverse así de rápido, y me mirara sorprendida. Posiblemente porque le recordé en cierta medida a tía Rosalie.

Todos me lo repetían cuando me enfadaba.

-Me estás mareando. –le expliqué cogiendo de sus manos algunos pantalones y metiéndolos yo misma bien doblados en la maleta.

Por el rabillo del ojo la observé pensativa, o más bien dubitativa. Quería decirme algo pero no sabía cómo empezar.

Se tocó el pelo varias veces, señal de que estaba nerviosa. Aunque eso ya lo había notado anteriormente. Y por fin me habló tras instantes eternos:

-Ya sabes que si ocurriera cualquier cosa Renesmee, nosotros siempre vamos a estar aquí.

La vi francamente dolida.

-Lo sé. –fue lo único que quise decirle.

Si ella se sentía dolida por SU propia decisión, yo no iba a ser menos. Y no iba a rebajarme a compadecerla ni mucho menos cuando era YO la que se iba.

-Ven aquí.

Y a continuación, me agarró jalándome hacia ella y abrazándome con fuerza, empezando a ahogarme.

-M… mamá me estás ahogando.

Pero no me soltó, tan solo aflojó el abrazo.

Entretanto, no escuché a mi padre entrar con los besos que mi madre me estaba dando en la cabeza.

-No voy a la guerra mamá.

Me separó de ello pero sin soltarme los hombros:

-¿Sabes que hacemos esto por tu bien y no por otra cosa, verdad?. No quisiera… -sus ojos buscaron los de mi padre que estaba parado observándonos en el umbral de la puerta, pero rápidamente volvieron a reencontrarse con los míos – que pensases que te queremos echar de nuestro lado.

Fruncí el ceño:

-Sí.

Mamá me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme.

Aunque… mentí.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El volvo de papá avanzaba y avanzaba.

Tenía los dedos cruzados debajo de mi chaqueta deseando que sufriera un pinchazo. Aunque siempre me podría llevar a caballito, lo cual era todo una tontería.

Suspiré derrotada y saqué las manos de debajo de la chaqueta, mirando por la ventanilla, pero sin fijarme realmente en el paisaje.

Notaba la mirada constante de papá puesta en mí desde el retrovisor, lo cual me ponía nerviosa.

Cerré los ojos y quise perderme en mis bonitos recuerdos, y lo que realmente me sorprendió es que casi todos ellos estuvieran con Jacob.

Jacob… me había despedido de él por teléfono… menuda despedida más informal la verdad. Pero según alegaba mi padre, no había tiempo.

-¡Edward estás yendo en dirección prohibida!. –escuché reclamar a mamá.

Volví mi atención al coche, y comprobé que efectivamente mi padre iba yendo a una velocidad increíble por donde no debía.

Casi sonreí.

Deseaba ser como él en esos aspectos. Pero probablemente mamá me mataría si me viese ir de ese modo por dirección contraria.

Y unos segundos después, comprendí por qué iba así.

Se había colado en mi cabeza, leyendo mis pensamientos e iba buscando camino por sitios imposibles a una velocidad demencial para alejarme de Jacob lo más pronto que pudiera.

Fruncí el entrecejo enfadada. A ese juego podíamos jugar los dos.

Empecé a concentrarme, y poco a poco comencé a formar una niebla espesa dentro de su cabeza. Por lo que empezó a aminorar la marcha.

Sonreí triunfante, sin embargo. Mamá giró la cabeza y tras inspeccionarme tanto a mí como a papá unos segundos. Hizo que papá detuviese el coche enfadada.

-¡Basta!, estaos quietos. –dicho eso, se hizo con las llaves del coche y provocó que mi padre se pasase al asiento del copiloto rápidamente. Casi sin dejarme ver lo que pasaba hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados.

Mamá arrancó el coche, y volvimos a sumarnos al tráfico –uno normal-. Mientras que, mi padre me miró de reojo y yo le sonreí con mofa, queriendo provocarle. Sin embargo él sonrió de vuelta con arrogancia y se acomodó mejor en su asiento del copiloto mirando atento al perfil de mamá.

Una hora después en total llegamos al aeropuerto.

Papá sacó mi maleta del maletero, mientras que yo luchaba por perder tiempo con la excusa de que el cinturón estaba demasiado encajado como para sacarlo. Aunque claro, esa excusa no duró ni dos segundos cuando mi madre vampira me lo quitó.

Para mí, caminar cogida de la mano de mi madre y junto con mi padre llevando mi maleta directa al avión que me llevaría a Inglaterra al internado de St. Bees fue el camino justo hacia la silla eléctrica.

Casi deseé realmente dirigirme allí al volver a pensar en Jacob. Ni siquiera me había despedido como se merecía de él.

Papá facturó tan deprisa que casi creí que acabábamos de llegar. Quizás el tiempo pasaba tan rápido para mí porque deseaba regresar de nuevo.

Ni siquiera lo sabía.

-Atención señores clientes, el vuelo 216 destino Inglaterra, saldrá en diez minutos. –anunció una voz por megafonía.

-Es el mío. –susurré melodramática.

Diez minutos, eso era lo que me quedaba para despedirme de mis padres y… un año entero para poder volver a verlos.

Un año bien largo para ver a Jake.

En total un año en el que los añoraría a todos.

Empecé a tener dificultades para respirar, y agarré con más fuerza la mano de mamá:

-Y si… ¿y si existiera alguna posibilidad de quedarme con vosotros mamá?.

Mamá me miró con la misma pena que horas antes en mi habitación, y me acarició la melena mientras me susurraba:

-Si la hubiera, créeme Renesmee, haríamos todo lo que estuviera en nuestra mano por luchar.

No lo pude evitar, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar:

-Pero… ¿el año pasará rápido, verdad?. –supliqué que me convenciera a mí misma.

Mamá forzó una sonrisa, y me besó acariciándome de nuevo el pelo:

-Eso sin duda.

Su voz tan dulce me subió el ánimo.

Miré a papá quien estaba meditando mirando mi maleta. Yo sabía que él no estaba de acuerdo en que me fuera, y quizás tuviera una oportunidad con él.

-Papá ayúdame a quedarme.

Mi padre suspiró, y me miró. Dejándome embobada unos instantes por su belleza.

-Creo que… es bueno que estés un tiempo alejada de nosotros Renesmee, ellos vendrán de nuevo y lo sabes, lo sabemos… y no voy a ponerte en peligro.

Lo cierto es que empezaba a comprender el peligro de la situación y casi lo aceptaba. Aún así, seguía siendo injusto.

Miré mi reloj, tan solo cinco minutos.

-Será mejor que vayamos yendo. –comentó mi madre.

-¿Y si el avión se estrella?. Podría ser esta la última vez que me vieseis con vida. –argumenté intentando dar pena.

Sin embargo, mamá y papá se miraron y después mamá me explico con una sonrisa divertida:

-El avión es el medio más seguro que hay hoy en día para viajar.

-Eso no es verdad, el medio más seguro para viajar es dejar que te lleve un licántropo.

Casi pensé que no lo había dicho en voz alta, y que las personas no se me quedaban mirando extrañadas.

Sin embargo, al volver mi cabeza hacia mi padre y ver su expresión de animal enfurecido. Me arrepentí al instante.

-Lo siento.

Papá rodó los ojos, y mamá me guió cogida por los hombros.

Pero, de repente. Toda la gente de alrededor comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, tanto, que me desconcertó.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron y mi corazón latió desbocado.

Instintivamente, giré la cabeza hacia atrás y allí lo vi, corriendo hacia mí, con su melena al viento y algo enredada por la velocidad.

No sé cómo me zafé del agarre de mi madre, pero lo hice, y corrí hacia él también sonriente.

Jacob me cogió en brazos en el momento en que yo llegué hasta él, quedando mis piernas como tentáculos agarradas a su cadera y presionando mi cara en su hombro.

Ese era el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Podría morir en ese momento y no me importaría. Jacob había venido por mí, y ahora me abrazaba cogida en sus brazos, aspirando todo lo que me dejaba mi instinto humano su olor, ignorando del vampiro que me quemaba la nariz.

-Sabía que vendrías. –le dije una vez me soltó.

Jacob me sonrió aún más, y yo volví a abrazarme a él.

-No iba a permitir que te fueras sin despedirte de mí.

Yo me separé de él, y a sabiendas de que me quedaban exactamente cinco segundos antes de que mis padres llegasen hasta nosotros, le supliqué susurrante:

-Llévame contigo Jake. No dejes que me vaya.

Jacob dejó de sonreírme y miró por encima de mi cabeza, seguramente a mis padres:

-No puedo hacer eso Nessie. Lo hacen por tu bien.

Así que al final a Jacob también lo convencieron… parecía ser yo la única que quedaba por convencer, la víctima en cuestión. Así que argumenté otra escapatoria junto a él:

-Pues vente conmigo.

Jacob me sujetó la cara con ambas manos de gigante, y volví a notar esa rara sensación que me quemaba el estómago y me ardía cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Iba a contestarme. Y por su expresión parecía que me iba a decir que sí.

Mi corazón retumbó acelerado de la emoción. Sin embargo… todo se fue al traste:

-¡Jacob!, ¿Qué haces aquí?. –mi madre nos interrumpió.

Los ojos de Jake automáticamente se posaron en mi madre:

-Quería despedirme de Nessie.

Vi los ojos de mi padre teñirse por un segundo de negro, mientras que mi madre asintió convencida por esa contestación de Jacob:

-Sabes que has incrementado el peligro de mi hija viniendo tras ella a despedirte.

La situación se volvió demasiado violenta.

Mi padre respiraba agitadamente mientras que Jacob lo miraba amenazante:

-Eso es una tontería. –alegó Jake cruzándose de brazos e irguiéndose más para que se notara la diferencia de estatura que había entre ambos.

-Ahora entiendo porque no eres el jefe de tu manada de chuchos.

-¡Edward!. –le reprochó mamá.

Empecé a sentirme bastante incómoda. Nunca había visto a mi padre tan enfurecido con Jacob. Y eso me asustaba.

-Ellos seguirán este rastro si pasan cerca de aquí por tu maldita culpa –siguió explicando mi padre enseñando sus afilados dientes -, nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan imbécil.

Esperé la contestación por parte de Jacob con los ojos cerrados incapaz de seguir observándolos sin sentirme angustiada, sin embargo, esa contestación nunca llegó. Tan solo dijo:

-Tienes razón. –con la voz medio rota lo cual me conmocionó.

-Lo mejor será que te vayas ya, Jake. –le instó mi madre evitando que papá volviese a la carga.

Quise gritar, oponerme e incluso luchar si hiciera falta.

Pero tan solo pude observar cómo se iba con la cabeza gacha, y mirándome por el rabillo del ojo. Despidiéndose así de mí.

-Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo 216 destino Inglaterra.

La megafonía fue como un gran golpe a mi autoestima.

-¡Hay que darse prisa!. –gritó mamá por encima de la multitud.

Y, en ese momento supe que no existiría la mínima posibilidad de que me quedara, quizás llegué a desear aceptar que era mi destino.

Estar lejos de Jacob y de mis padres.

Ese era el destino que alguien había escrito para mí.

Me dejé llevar por tanto. Mamá tiraba de mí con fuerza, incluso haciéndome daño, o eso creía, no estaba segura realmente ya que había dejado de sentir en el mismo instante en que Jacob se había ido…

Al pasar la seguridad, intenté escabullirme para comprar algo metálico en la tienda de regalos. No obstante, mamá estaba sujetándome aún la mano, y habría sido imposible.

Me abracé a ambos - aunque con menos ganas a papá-. Y pasé la seguridad sin problemas, me giré para despedirme por última vez de mis padres con un gesto tan simple y seco, que deseé que mamá entrara por mí para regañarme por ello.

Pero todo fue en vano.

Era oficial, ya estaba en al otro lado. Y ahora sí que no había marcha atrás, estaba más que condenada.

La gente de mí alrededor se arremolinó en una cola de tal forma que ya no volví a ver a mis padres. Y… fue extraño, y empecé a pensar que si me viera en ese momento en un espejo no me reconocería porque, al dejar de verlos me sentí… aliviada.

Un calor abrasador me asoló los ojos. Las lágrimas habían acudido de nuevo raudas y veloces a ellos, pero esa vez no dejaría que ganaran la batalla; no estaba dispuesta a volver a perder de nuevo. Por lo que, me restregué los ojos con fuerza y caminé como un robot detrás de los demás. Persiguiendo el que sería mí destino; o al menos eso pensaba yo…

Iba directa al gran pájaro de metal que ciertamente, sorprendía. Cuando los escuché. Me volví hacia ellos de manera instintiva, y, mi corazón saltó emocionado.

_Dejó de escribir en el momento en que su cabeza dijo basta. _

_Se dio el lujo de estirarse en la silla, y miró a su alrededor aburrida. El reloj de cuco –regalo de su abuelo Charlie- seguía persistiendo aún con la misma fuerza que siempre, cosa que odiaba. A su cabeza voló el mismo recuerdo tan nítido como el mismo reloj de él._

_La primera vez que lo vio, rodeado de sus amigos y sobretodo su hermano. Y no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgica enjuagándose las lágrimas a causa de ello…_

Reviews.

**"¿Os habéis dado cuenta, no?, el fanfiction es un flash back de la vida de la adulta Renesmee. Sacaré pocas, poquísimas partes de la Renesmee adulta y en cursiva. Por lo que, si a alguien le molesta, que no se preocupe o que simplemente las ignore. Otra cosa, es evidente que también os habréis dado cuenta de que la historia narra solo las experiencias de Nessie -de ahí que esté en primera persona-; mi intención es la de crear una historia que luego nadie pueda copiar, o no narrar una historia que probablemente se convierta en algo metódico. Quiero navegar por las aguas de la inocencia, la adolescencia, la inmadurez y sobretodo la libertad que todos ansiamos a esa edad, las locuras que llegamos a cometer por enfados tontos... por lo que NO es la típica historia de amor entre Jacob y Renesmee, es más original. Y por supuesto habrá 3 personas por parte de todos. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

Elena: Pues bienvenida, todavía recuerdo la primera vez que dejé review... ni siquiera sabía para qué servía XD; gracias, y bueno este va a ser original a comparación del otro, el otro era sobre drama y romance, este es aventura, drama y romance pero sobretodo aventura. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Aventurilla: Tienes demasiada razón para mi gusto, ahora la cuestión está en si sigues leyendo después de la revelación o no. Lo dejo en tus manos, ¡besos, adiós!.

Xena: Original nombre, sí señor, y vaya gracias ¡me sacaste los colores mujer!. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Sanndra: Y pues aquí está la continuación. ¡Besos, adiós!.

OMG!: Jaja, sinceramente te esperaba. Gracias, ¡besos, adiós!.

shinawa: Muchas thanks baby, ¿te gustó el libro?, ¡besos, adiós!.

Aradia Gaunt: Luz de estrellas fue un fanfiction dramático, por eso terminó siendo igual que Romeo y Julieta. Y bueno, es más fácil hacer llorar que reír, me he propuesto hacer ambas cosas en éste. A ver cómo se me da, ¡besos, adiós!.

Rei II: Sí lo cierto es que tiene eso, leer fanfics es bueno si te gusta la historia real. Si no, no merece la pena. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ArtePop: Sí, siempre me lo he imaginado super paternal con Nessie, y lo cierto es que le pega. Realmente a todo hombre que se precie le pega jejeje, y Ed no iba a ser menos. Lo sé, como también soy consciente de que eres un amor jeje, y bueno yo... no sé quizás si te pido un trailer ahora sea difícil para ti, por eso es mejor que esperes un poco a que el argumento prosiga, pero si te ves capaz eres libre de hacerlo. Ya sabes que me encantan todos tus videos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

majestyvampire55: Vivo en Andalucía, España. Y bueno, siempre he dicho que si le echas mierda a una flor deja de ser bella, por lo que hay que esmerarse escribiendo aunque luego el resultado sea otro que el esperado. ¡Besos, adiós!.

lizzie: Gracias jeje, ¡besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Jajaja, ¿sabes? Eso de reina de licántropos me encantó jajaja. ¡Besos princesa, adiós!.

Lannis Wittgenstein: Jajaja, es una buena idea sabes eso de que no le enviaron regalo. ¡Besos linda, adiós!.

meliilopez: Mmm... verás... cuando una pareja tienen un hijo, ambos quieren más a su retoño que al otro, pero eso no quiere decir que se dejen de amar, al contrario. Y lo cierto es que ya lo expliqué al final del cap, la historia es sobre Renesmee y nadie más. Es un personaje con el que podemos vivir miles de historias apasionantes y totalmente innovadoras. He querido, bueno quiero recrear a una Nessie valiente y eficaz muy al contrario que su madre, y quién sabe, hasta puede que nos acabe gustando más que Isabella. ¡Besos, adiós!.

loli-san: Jejeje pues gracias, solo eso. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	3. Un nuevo destino

**Un nuevo destino.**

El grupo de chicos –de edad más avanzada que yo-, sonreían y susurraban cosas que para mí eran apenas inaudibles por el ruido de la gente al pasar con sus maletas a mi lado.

No supe exactamente qué fue, ni siquiera quise creer en ello. Pero fue bastante más fuerte que mi lógica de por sí aplastante cabe recalcar. Me noté tan o más atraída por ellos que la idea de quedarme junto a mi familia.

Jamás me había tragado las historietas de amor a primera vista como tampoco de conexión instantánea entre una persona y otra, sin embargo ese momento me estaba dejando bastante claro que había sido una estúpida al no creer. En ese sentido siempre me había mantenido fiel a mi parte vampírica por así llamarla, la cual creía en lo que veía y no en lo que le contaban; me noté más humana de lo habitual y eso fue muy extraño para mi gusto.

Tía Rosalie me dijo una vez que fuera fiel a mi humanidad y no a "mi otro lado", el oscuro. Pues iba a disfrutar mucho más siendo así que de la otra forma.

En ese momento no le hice caso, pero ahora sus palabras resonaban cálidas y fervientes dentro de mi cabeza, incitándome a acercarme a ese grupo de chicos ajenos a lo que me pasaba.

¿Y si se ofendían y me daban la espalda?, o peor, ¿y si les parecía una "estupenda idea" el que yo fuera con ellos?. A lo mejor eran unos salidos mentales.

Instintivamente quise darme un mamporrazo en la frente como sinónimo de alerta permanente ante mi clara idiotez.

¿Por qué era tan negativa entonces?, no los conocía y podían ser estupendos chicos y… conforme iba pensando aquello sentía un dolor en la boca del estómago que me impedía avanzar.

Suspiré pesadamente tras unos instantes, era ahora o nunca.

Levanté un pie algo decidida, lo volví a posar en el suelo y después levanté el otro. Era fácil, no tenía de qué preocuparme, al menos por ahora. ¿O es que habría una amenaza mayor para mí que los volturi?.

Nada más pensar en ellos dejé de caminar automáticamente, el escalofrío que pasó por mi espinazo me heló la sangre. Odiaba esos momentos, ¿jamás podría dejar de pensar en ellos?. La respuesta era obvia y clara.

No.

Me di cuenta de que mi vista había bajado hasta mis deportivas, incapaz de seguir manteniéndola al frente. Con vaguedad volví a subirla, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el chico que estaba en medio del grupo de chicos me observaba interesado.

Un subidón de adrenalina me recorrió el cuerpo entero.

Malditas hormonas.

Sin embargo, no había malicia ni picaresca en su mirada, tan solo curiosidad. Una curiosidad que sabía que estaba bien infundada por mi actitud tan rara.

Si no, ¿Qué se podía pensar de una adolescente parada en medio del camino con la vista fija en ellos?. Evidentemente nada bueno.

Me inquieté ante la simple imaginación de verlos huir de mí.

No, tenía mucha imaginación. Y no solo lo decía yo, sino también Jacob.

Me esforcé por no caer en depresión al recordar a Jake, y volví a obligar a mis piernas a avanzar hasta ellos. Que ahora estaban observándome todos.

Genial.

Era una cualidad que había adquirido del carácter receloso y mártir de mi madre, no me gustaba llamar la atención. O a lo mejor era más simple que eso, había crecido en una familia llena de personajes inmortales y sorprendentes que debían mantener con cuidado su existencia no exponiéndose demasiado.

Seguramente sería por ello.

Ya que no me parecía a mi madre en absoluto salvo por los ojos y los pies.

Noté que se formó en mis labios una mueca al recordar mis pies, y apreté el paso. Estaba decidida. Más que decidida.

Yo escribiría mi historia.

Conduciría mi destino. O más bien lo reconduciría lejos de vampiros sedientos de mi sangre mitad y mitad.

Alargué mi paso hasta convertirlo en grandes zancadas, y en menos de cinco segundos me vi frente al grupo de amigos que me miraban con una nota de sorpresa en sus rostros. Me di cuenta entonces de que no tendrían más de dieciséis o quizás diecisiete años, lo cual me hizo sentirme más cómoda. No éramos tan distantes en eso al menos, lo cual me abrió las puertas de la esperanza.

Olvidé la capacidad de pronunciar palabra al sentir la emoción de todas esas miradas puestas en mí.

Dios era un horror. Pero me obligué a hablar; y al abrir la boca, salió un gallo primeramente que me dejó en ridículo. Mis mejillas ardieron, casi esperé sus carcajadas. Sin embargo, el chico alto y rubio de ojos azulones que estaba en medio del grupo, se acercó preocupado hasta mí, quedando a centímetros de distancia y provocándome que me marease.

Esa era la primera vez que tenía a un chico tan cerca, y que ese chico no se tratase de ningún amigo o de alguien de la familia no ayudaba a la situación realmente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, estás… ¿sola?. –su voz me sorprendió.

La esperé madura y grave, parecida a la de mi padre y Jacob –de nuevo me obligué a no pensar en él más de un segundo-. Sin embargo, fue diferente.

Era evidente que ese chico habría cumplido los dieciséis hace poco y que estaba aún creciendo.

De nuevo, me vi aliviada ante ese descubrimiento.

Le miré a los ojos directamente, y noté que sus mejillas paliduchas se colorearon de un rosa palo que no me emocionó demasiado realmente:

-Sé que… -diablos no sabía ni qué decir, en esos momentos deseaba tener la seguridad en mi misma del abuelo Carlisle -, sonará extraño pero. ¿Hacia dónde os dirigís?.

Estúpida.

Esperé que no me contestasen y se marchasen, pero por el contrario. Noté una mayor atención en el chico rubio y no en mí por parte del grupo:

-Bueno… no estamos aquí para coger un vuelo precisamente, nos dirigimos a todos los lugares realmente. Viajamos por todo el mundo en busca de aventuras y desventuras.

Ahora sí que me sentí extraña. ¿Me estaba convirtiendo en una mala versión de tía Alice?. Dentro de mí había algo que me había indicado esa respuesta, ¿Cómo era posible?. ¿Tenía otros poderes aparte de los que usaba generalmente contra mi padre?.

-Oh… bueno, entonces no es realmente lo que buscaba. Gracias. –mascullé entrecortadamente por la vergüenza y me di media vuelta dispuesta a entrar en el avión y tragarme tantas pastillas como fuesen necesarias para mantenerme relajada.

Escuché unos susurros tras de mí, y enseguida de nuevo la voz del rubio que me paró:

-¿Te sorprendería entonces si te dijese que todos y cada uno de nosotros nos hemos conocido en circunstancias parecidas a ésta?.

Vale, respira, sobretodo no te olvides de respirar me dije a mi misma a la vez que volvía a encararlos.

Casi me parecía todo una mala película de la típica rebelde sin causa que escapa de su casa y vuelve tras varios años fuera. ¿Es que ese iba a ser mi destino?.

La idea era horrible, pero más horrible aún era meterse en el internado de Inglaterra.

-No sé si irme de viaje con unos desconocidos –supliqué para que no se ofendiesen usando el tono más casual que encontré dentro de mi garganta -, es una buena idea.

El rubio me miró con aires despistados, mientras tras nosotros el grupo sonreía abiertamente:

-Estás sola –no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación que tuve que aceptar – y llámame loco pero, puedo notar que tu eres un alma que ansia la libertad, y en eso somos idénticos, todos.

Enrojecía, ¿tanto se notaba?.

-No sé. –volví a decir indecisa.

Él me sonrió, y al igual que tío Jasper, con esa sonrisa consiguió calmar mis nervios. Cosa que me sorprendió.

-Haremos un trato entonces –me tendió una mano la cual miré desconfiada -, vendrás con nosotros hasta Canadá y si no te sientes a gusto con nosotros puedes darte media vuelta sin problemas. ¿Te parece?.

Arqueé las cejas, debía estar loca para aceptar esa proposición indecente.

-Bien, de acuerdo. –pero mi boca habló por sí sola.

Era un hecho, estaba loca de atar, y si mi padre se llegara a enterar… que evidentemente con el tiempo lo haría, era capaz de remover cielo y tierra para encontrarme y romperme el cuello. Pero a medida que pensaba en esa posibilidad lejana, una sensación se iba haciendo conmigo.

Me sentía rebelde.

Quería vivir mi vida aunque solo fuera cuestión de pocos días. Necesitaba tener mi propia historia, ¿y qué mejor comienzo que yéndome de viaje con unos desconocidos?.

Sonreí abiertamente y estreché la mano del rubio:

-Peter.

Le miré desconcertada a lo que él agregó:

-Me llamo Peter.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron y le dejé de estrechar la mano:

-Renesmee.

_Y ese fue el comienzo de la historia…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el momento en que los chicos me llevaron hasta una caravana con más años que mi abuela Esme, me dio un vuelco al corazón. ¿Le habrían pasado la ITV? La respuesta me la gritaron las propias ruedas del vehículo.

No.

¿Se querían matar acaso?. Propiamente yo no quería morir, no al menos por ese momento. Así que miré desconfiada a Peter, que en ese momento estaba subiendo mi propio equipaje.

-No te preocupes, sé que da mal rollo cuando la ves por primera vez. Pero es de fiar, mi "chica" no nos traicionaría nunca. –me comentó una voz al lado que me provocó un respingo.

¿Qué podía pensar de un chaval que trataba a una caravana como a su "chica"?.

No quise hallar la respuesta, no en ese instante, así que le sonreí asintiendo, como dándole a entender que le creía cosa que era incierta.

-¿Estás lista?. –me preguntó Peter una vez todos subieron a la caravana y tan solo quedé yo en tierra.

Tragué saliva indecisa.

Si entraba al vehículo sería asumir un nuevo destino del que yo llevaría las riendas y no mis padres, cosa que me atraía. Sin embargo a la misma vez me sentía diminuta ante esa opción, quizás sí que era pequeña y no podría llevar mi vida sin ayuda.

El gruñido de pura complicidad ante ese último pensamiento de mi padre resonó en mi cabeza durante unos segundos, enfundándome el valor que requería para meterme en la caravana y huir de mi pasado.

Y así lo hice…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El trayecto estaba resultando ser demasiado cómodo, increíblemente no hubo solo complicidad con Peter, sino con todos los demás que me trataban como a una más de ellos y no cómo a una cría sin sentimientos.

Agradecí en mi fuero interno mi rebeldía de último momento y subirme a esa caravana con más años que el mismo sol.

La trivialidad de las conversaciones entre nosotros fue al contrario que con otras personas, un alivio para mí. Podía ver claramente la palabra "correcto" iluminada en mi cerebro, había hecho lo correcto eso quería pensar.

Llegamos a parar en varios zonas de descanso durante el camino, y las noches riéndonos todos juntos por las puras y a veces patéticas payasadas de Richard, el dueño de la caravana y un año más de edad que Peter, eran realmente memorables. Llegué a pensar que todas esas ideas ilógicas para mí para entonces y sobre todo ahora, que tía Rosalie me metió en la cabeza como que los chicos y las chicas no se deben llevar bien salvo que deseen algo más que amistad, eran puras patrañas. Así lo veía yo.

Entre Peter y yo se estaba formando una amistad de esas que duraban años, así lo sentía. Hablar con él era muy fácil, sobre cualquier cosa. Y, aunque a veces me sentía incómoda con la presencia de tantos chicos a mí alrededor sabía que me acostumbraría a ello.

-¡Hey Ren, pásame esa bolsa de panchitos!.- Me pidió Collin. Un chico de mediana estatura y con unos incisivos un tanto grandes que me recordaban a los de un roedor.

Busqué la bolsa de panchitos con sabor barbacoa tras de mí, y al coger la bolsa no pude evitar mancharme los dedos con su sabor ya que estaba abierta.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el espinazo.

Hasta ese momento había comido nada más que fruta, porque era la única comida que me había permitido comer aparte de la sangre que mis padres me traían.

Mi estómago rugió sorprendiéndome, ¿Cómo era posible?, jamás había notado ese león dentro de mis entrañas suplicándome "esa" comida.

-Puedes comer si quieres. –se apresuró a comentar Collin ante la mirada que le dedicaba a la bolsa de panchitos.

Mis mejillas ardieron, y negué con la cabeza con miedo pasándole la bolsa a Collin.

Nada más pasársela, me miré los dedos pringados de salsa barbacoa y me los acerqué con indecisión hasta la nariz.

Su olor fue penetrante, intenso y totalmente perturbador para mis sentidos.

Mi boca generalmente no salivaba, pero esa fue la excepción. Escuché a mi corazón latir acelerado encarcelado entre mi pecho y costillas, haciéndome daño.

Tragué la saliva algo horrorizada, porque estaba como profanando una regla que impusieron mis padres desde mi nacimiento, o más bien la única regla que yo me apliqué: alimentarme solo de sangre.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.

Subí la mirada desde mis dedos hasta Peter, que me miraba interesado desde el retrovisor ya que era su turno para conducir.

Asentí dubitativa, seguramente sin hacérselo creer ya que por su expresión, fue lo único que me quedo bastante claro.

Estábamos llegando a Canadá, y yo seguía mirándome los dedos indecisa.

Quizás si llegaba a probar solamente… me decía una y otra vez. Pero no llegaba a hacerlo.

La paciencia es una virtud me recordó la voz de mi padre.

-Seguro… -mascullé entre dientes.

-¿Decías algo?. –me preguntó Richard que estaba sentado a mi lado dormitando.

Negué a la vez que dejaba de mirar de nuevo mis dedos que para entonces ya era un maldito sacrilegio para mis principios.

-Nada. –aseguré limpiándomelos en el pantalón y terminando por fin con esa estupidez.

Cientos de indicaciones nos indicaban que ya estábamos en tierra canadiense cuando miré por mi ventanilla. Una emoción me embargó durante lo que tardamos en realmente llegar.

Siempre había querido viajar, pero por el problema de… -ni siquiera pretendí acordarme de ellos-, no había podido ser.

Una vez me escapé incluso suplicándole a Jacob que me llevara lejos ya que había escuchado comentar a Leah en uno de nuestros paseos diarios cierto viaje que hizo hace años.

Sonreí al rememorar la cara divertida de Leah, realmente me encantaba esa mujer en todos sus aspectos. Siempre había querido ser como ella, principalmente porque tenía muchas agallas y sobretodo porque estaba siempre con Jake.

Un pinchazo me devolvió a la realidad, y mis ojos se humedecieron.

Odiaba ponerme así, porque ni siquiera sabía qué sentía por Jacob Black siendo realista. Era un hombre atractivo eso estaba claro como lo de que era un licántropo, pero era difícil asegurar cierto sentimiento que me provocaba dolor de estómago hacia él.

Quererle lo quería, pero amarle… no estaba del todo segura y tampoco deseaba pensar en ello ahora.

-Bienvenidos al infierno. –escuché a Peter mientras aparcaba delante de una hilera de chalets nuevos y bien cuidados, seguramente de familias adineradas.

Mi curiosidad aplacó la tristeza anterior, y me quité el cinturón de seguridad para seguir a Peter la primera.

Él sonrió mirándome de reojo, y se detuvo delante de un chalet con tejas oscuras y chimenea prominente.

-¿Buscas a alguien aquí?. –le pregunté en un susurro.

Observé que la cara normalmente alegre de Peter era un recuerdo de lo que en ese momento estaba observando en su perfil aguileño.

Noté que algo se removió entre mis tripas y la bilis se me subió hasta la garganta, no sabía qué quería decir esa expresión en Peter. Pero seguramente nada bueno.

Él bajó la mirada hasta sus deportivas sin marca, y soltó un hondo suspiró que le relajó los hombros:

-Es evidente. –fue lo único que me respondió.

Parpadeé cuando Collin pasó por delante de nosotros y llamó al timbre de la casa.

-Gracias Collin, siempre tan servicial. –le espetó Peter con sarcasmo.

Cosa que me hizo de nuevo pensar algo malo.

Y entonces, lo noté como nunca antes lo había podido hacer.

El aroma tan característico de ellos… de nosotros… de mí.

Mis pupilas se dilataron, lo pude intuir al comenzar a ver con más precisión. Mi instinto depredador me mantuvo firme y expectante.

No sabía cómo, ni quién. Pero alguien ahí dentro estaba marcado.

Cerré los ojos embadurnándome del olor agrio de mi "casi" especie. Y cerré los puños con fuerza, no podía esperar más.

¿Por qué me ocurría esto?.

Empecé a pensar que lo mejor hubiese sido quedarme en el internado, en el mismo momento en que la puerta se abrió.

Mi corazón saltó hasta posarse en mi boca, y fije asombrada mi atención en esos ojos blancos y ojerosos que me devolvían la mirada.

El terror se apoderó de mí, pero no encontré a mis pies para dar media vuelta y huir. Ahora, era de piedra…

Reviews.

**"Amo el misterio, ¿se nota? XD. Por cierto edité un video de este fanfiction y lo que va a ser, adelanto muchas cosas pero lo esencial lo dejo a la espera que es la relación entre Jacob y Renesmee. Gracias por leerme".**

Wemm: Oh muchas gracias jeje. Sí, Ed es cómo Charlie aunque más peligroso XD, y bueno Bella está bastante asustada por su hija e intenta no demostrar lo mucho que le duele la separación, sin embargo como has visto la separación no es exactamente eso, Ren es bastante rebelde y eso me encanta. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popera potter: La verdad las comparaciones son odiosas, y a mi parecer comparar a Ren y Bella es... precipitado no sé. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Ranmma-Potterica-2: Jaja viva el feminismo sí!! XD ejem, bueno el amor siempre estará ahí eso también debes saberlo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

kari-uchiyama: Muchas gracias linda, ¡besos, adiós!.

dramione4ever: También te diste cuenta, sí, lo he querido hacer así. Dejando hasta el final el amor y poniendo mucho drama y aventura al princpio. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Argentina: ¿Enserio te gustó luz de estrellas? Jaja adoré escribirlo la verdad, sobretodo el final. La increíble eres tú, ¡besos, adiós!.

ArtePop: Jaja Ed es gracioso mujer en plan: super padrazo. ¿No te recuerda al padre de los padres de ella? Jajaja. Y no, no lo haré sufrir demasiado. ¡Gracias por estar siempre ahí!, ¡besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Supongo... está ya cogida la de reina de España así que me queda ese!! Jeje. ¡Besos mi linda duquesita amorosa!.

GAME OVER: Gracias!!. ¡Besos, adiós!.

KingvsQueen: Muchas gracias jejeje, pero no creo que éste fanfiction sea como luz de estrellas, al menos no por ahora. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Smoke: Gracias, la verdad la necesito ahora más que nunca (cruce dedos). ¡Besos, adiós!.

C.J: Pues aquí tienes la continuación, miles de gracias por el review. ¡Besos, adiós!.

OMG!: Jaja, seguro que sí. Al menos siempre inento sorprenderte ;) ¡Besos, adiós!.

Sanndra: Menos mal que estáis deacuerdo con que Ness tenga 1 vida antes, porque esencialmente ponerla con Jake a los 13 años me parece excesivo sinceramente. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Xena: Lo intuí jaja, sí, tu no te preocupes que la relación entre Ren y Jake va a ser bonita. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Aventurilla: Vaya, la verdad me has quitado un peso de encima. Y sí, sin 18 años nada de nada punto jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

shinawa: La verdad a mi no me gustó tanto porque la parte de Jake se me hizo corta sniff sniff. Jeje al final Inglaterra no jejeje, y bueno es lo que busco, que sea diferente ya guste más o menos. En fin gracias por el review. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	4. Alerta

**Alerta.**

-Mamá soy… yo, he regresado. –escuché a Peter decirle a la mujer ciega mientras se adelantaba a abrazarla.

No entendía nada, ¿era posible que una mujer fuera un vampiro siendo ciega? Era una tontería la verdad. Pero siendo justos y sinceros, yo no conocía demasiado la especie de la soy parte de mitad, sino tan solo me llegué a interesar mínimamente en el mito y en beber toda la sangre que mis padres recogían para mí.

Fabuloso.

En el momento en que todos se apresuraron a saludar a la madre de Peter, me sentí fuera de lugar y por lo tanto demasiado incómoda. De hecho, comencé a marearme.

-¿Ren, estás bien? Tienes un aspecto horrible.

Sonreí ironizando al máximo la sonrisa a Richard mientras me abanicaba con una mano:

-¿Podría quedarme fuera a tomar un poco el aire? Realmente lo necesito. –me dirigí principalmente a Peter, que al igual que todos, me observaba.

-Sin problemas. –me aseguró.

E inmediatamente después, todos entraron dentro de la casa dejando la puerta entreabierta por si yo quería entrar llegado el momento dado –cosa que dudaba a decir verdad-.

El mundo estaba lleno de personas buenas y malas, tan solo había una excepción, yo. Era de un gris pálido que asustaba. Nunca llegaría a entender por qué era mitad y mitad.

Deseaba estar entera.

Y si hubiese podido elegir seguramente hubiera sido humana.

Al principio mi madre se tomó mi animadversión hacia su especie como una ofensa, sin embargo, con el tiempo fue entendiendo que me gustaban las cosas "normales" y bien hechas, y un vampiro no lo era.

Llegamos hasta a pelearnos, y fue entonces cuando mi padre se puso de mi lado dejándolos a todos sorprendidos. A él le hacía la misma gracia que a mí que fuese mitad, y por supuesto él habría elegido para mí que fuera humana.

Era un secreto a voces.

Era idéntica a mi padre. Aunque con una pequeña diferencia, no creía en el amor verdadero tan solo en la necesidad de reproducirse aun sonando demasiado inhumano. A fin de cuentas ¿para qué habíamos nacido entonces?.

Un soplo de aire fresco mando mis pensamientos bien lejos, hasta el otro estado. Entonces, sulfurada me arreglé los indomables rizos y me senté en el césped notando la refrescante hierba recién mojada por el sistema de riego automático bajo mis vaqueros.

Cerré los ojos embadurnándome de esa sensación, solo de eso.

Quizás ahora me parecía más a un vampiro que a una humana siendo realistas nada más queriendo tener toda mi atención puesta en mi reacción. Era, como un animal.

Acaricié con las palmas de mis dos manos la hierba, cogiendo un puñado de ella y llevándomela a la nariz para poder absorber toda su pureza.

En esos momentos me encantaba poder tener los sentidos más desarrollados que un humano normal, podía sentir el agua potable bañar la hierba con presión y la húmeda tierra de la raíz absorbiéndola entera. Dejando tan solo algunas gotitas para el verde.

Así había sido mi vida hasta entonces, mi familia habían representado la tierra y yo lo verde.

Pero ahora se habían invertido los papeles, aunque no estaba segura de cuánto duraría todo aquello.

Sin embargo, toda mi relajación se fue al carajo al volver a notar esa presencia.

Su presencia.

Abrí los ojos angustiada, y me levanté tropezando y cayendo a la hierba con la mala suerte de caer encima de mi mano derecha torciéndome la muñeca y haciéndome un esguince.

Solté un gemido de dolor, y noté las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas rápidas, tan rápidas como mi padre.

-¿Estás bien?. –escuché la voz de _él._ Y la carne se me puso de gallina, una ironía considerando que procedía de una estirpe de vampiros con la piel más dura que el diamante.

Me mordí con todas mis fuerzas el labio y me atreví a mirarlo con el corazón en la garganta y la sangre de mis venas helada.

Unos ojos color avellana, una nariz algo fina para un chico y una sonrisa perturbadora junto con su pelo revuelto me dejó hipnotizada. No pude evitarlo.

¿Qué diablos me pasaba?, y sobre todo, ¿Qué le pasaba a él?. ¿Es que no me notaba, ¡no me olía!?.

Ante esa última pregunta casi deseé que no lo hiciese si existía la mínima posibilidad. Y fue entonces cuando reparé en que me tendía una mano.

-Yo… creo que puedo sola. –me atreví a decirle con la voz más monótona que encontré, aunque seguido de eso me sentí como una gran estúpida.

¿Ese era el modo correcto de dirigirse a uno de ellos?. ¿Y por qué tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza?. Empezaba a arderme la frente.

"Venga, esto está chupado". Me animé a mi misma conforme me iba levantando a sabiendas de que estaba cometiendo un error ya que, una de las cosas que más odiaba era que, cuando me mareaba como en esa ocasión, me resultaba bien difícil seguir con lo que estaba haciendo ya fuera correr o siquiera permanecer quieta en una silla.

Conforme iba irguiéndome, saboreaba mi victoria por primera vez en esa situación.

Ya estaba casi levantada, cuando… sin esperarlo de mi cuerpo, mis piernas me fallaron y fui cayendo hacia abajo. Pero, ese chico de pelo castaño dorado y una sonrisa perturbadora me cogió antes de que impactase contra el suelo.

Aunque en el momento en que me vi entre sus brazos desee haberme dado un buen golpe, a poder ser en la sesera. Pues sus fuertes brazos me mantenían de pie, y sus ojos estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos y gracias a esa distancia, distinguí algunas vetas doradas que me recordaron a los ojos de mi familia.

Comencé a no poder respirar, y justo me soltó dejándome a merced de mis movimientos. Un soplo de aire fresco nos revolvió a ambos las ropas y el pelo, y de nuevo, saboreé _ese_ olor, _su _olor.

La garganta se me secó a causa de eso, y me esforcé por no parecer asustada.

-Gracias… -intenté ser cortés, sin embargo, el tono de mi voz dejó claro que no me hacía mucha gracia tenerlo tan cerca.

Él asintió sin dejar de sonreírme, lo cual empezó a pesarme.

-Soy Matthew. –y me tendió una mano.

"Estupendo un vampiro que me da la mano y se presenta. ¿Qué más me puede pasar esta noche?, ¿Qué mi padre venga por mí y me arranque la cabeza de un mordisco?".

-Renesmee.

Lo cierto es que me presenté, pero no acepté su mano. No era tan idiota, me gustaba hacer alarde de ello en ocasiones como esta.

Esperé que diera la vuelta y moviera su bonito trasero hasta dentro de la casa, sin embargo, el soltó una suave risotada que me recordó a campanas de iglesia. Para después inspeccionarme de arriba abajo:

-Es un nombre un tanto extraño para una chica como tú.

Arqueé una de mis cejas hasta casi sobrepasarla de mi frente. ¿Era un insulto?.

Genial.

-Gracias a que no hay demasiadas como yo entonces. –esa vez si fui seca a posta.

La sonrisa tan enrrabiatadamente sexy de su rostro desapareció, cosa que fue un gran alivio para mi autoestima.

-No pretendía ser descortés. –quiso excusarse.

Forcé una sonrisa, ese chico o lo que fuese comenzaba a exasperarme. Y entonces usé el mismo tono que tía Rosalie una vez me aconsejó para chicos como él:

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo. –no solo seco, sino agresivo.

Pedí a gritos una intervención divina si Matthew no se largaba por su cuenta. Cuando, gracias al cielo salió Peter por la puerta de la entrada con un humor de perros y arrastrando los pies.

-¿Qué diablos le has contado a mamá?. – no hubo saludo, aunque bien era posible que se hubiesen visto antes dentro de la casa. Aún así, me sentí incómoda de nuevo y fingí estar interesada en la casa del vecino.

Los pesados pasos de Peter se pararon, seguramente habría llegado al frente de Matthew. Y escuché el fru-fru de la sudadera de Matthew al girarse para enfrentar a Peter:

-Estaba en mi derecho.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero la cosa estaba demasiado interesante como para prestar verdadera atención al chalet de al lado.

-¡No, no lo estabas!. Debiste pensar en cada uno de nosotros.

Era la primera vez que oía a Peter hablar de esa manera, y me encogí sin querer.

-Esta conversación debería mantenerse en privado. –quiso zanjar Matthew.

Rodé los ojos, eso iba por mí era evidente. Me esforcé entonces por no parecer maleducada y dejar que mis emociones tomasen el control para arrearle un buen sopapo a ese tal Matthew.

-Siempre con excusas Matt. –y al contrario de lo que esperé, ya no hubo intención alguna de matarlo por parte de Peter que más bien relajó sus hombros.

Confundida volví la mirada hacia Matthew –sinceramente ya no me importaba que me descubrieran-.

-Yo… -tomó aire y me miró por el rabillo del ojo, rodé los ojos enfadada. Quedó bien claro que estaba conteniéndose por mi culpa – tan solo quería que mamá no estuviese en peligro, pretendía que conociera la realidad.

-Nuestra madre nunca ha querido conocer "esa" verdad Matt. Y ya que no puedo patearte el culo como antes, lo único que te ordeno es que cojas tus cosas, te subas al maldito coche y cierres el pico.

Peter tenía carácter. Cosa que me recordó a mi madre y entonces noté como un escalofrío se pasó por mi espinazo desarmándome y dejándome vulnerable ante Matthew y Peter.

-¡Qué! –por suerte nadie se fijó en mí -, no pienso irme contigo y esa panda –se volvió hacia mí rápidamente y agregó antes de seguir contestándole de mala manera a Peter -, no te ofendas –arqueé las cejas, YA estaba ofendida – de muertos de hambre.

Peter forzó una peligrosa sonrisa, y noté un sabor amargo en la garganta.

-Es una orden.

Respuesta sencilla y simple, sin embargo, Matthew no era ningún necio que aceptaba las cosas así de claras a la primera:

-No estás en condiciones de ordenarme nada.

Y, por primera vez me fijé en la verdadera envergadura de Matthew. Su rostro no aparentaba más de quince o dieciséis años, no obstante, su cuerpo estaba bien musculado y su altura era considerable si realmente tenía esa edad.

Un calor embriagador se extendió desde mis dedos de los pies hasta las orejas, calentándomelas de paso. Y no pude más que morderme la lengua dentro de la boca obligándome a respirar.

-Apostemos.

Matthew puso los ojos en blanco y por fin accedió -de malas maneras aún-, pero accedió a la petición o mejor dicho orden, de Peter. Cosa a la que yo realmente no tenía verdadera necesidad de llegar a entender, Matthew no me caía bien y se lo había dejado claro desde que le vi.

Levanté la cabeza de mis manos justo para ver la sombra de Matthew encerrarse en el chalet. Y me volví hacia Peter quien se revolvió inquieto el pelo y suspiró, después, me miró disculpándose:

-Lo siento yo… digamos que no he estado en mi mejor momento. –sonrió con petulancia – Ten hermanos pequeños para esto.

Y me tire de cabeza al océano buceando hasta quedar sin aire y ahogándome en el intento de salvar mi vida.

¿Cómo era posible?, dos personas tan distintas… no podían ser hermanos, eso no cabía en mi cabeza.

-¿Tu hermano?. –no pude evitar que mi incredulidad saliera a la luz.

Peter asintió con la cabeza, y los chicos salieron de la casa, seguidos de un afligido Matthew que caminaba con la cabeza gacha y con dos maletas a cada costado.

Empecé a atar cabos, las cosas se habían salido de contexto. Habían sobrepasado mi límite a decir verdad, ¿Qué era Matthew exactamente?, no lo sabía. Como tampoco sabía hasta hacía unos instantes que él y Peter, mi amigo Peter, eran hermanos de sangre.

Me congelé.

Mi destino estaba escrito entonces. Arrugué la nariz enfadada, ¿Por qué no me podía alejar de los vampiros?. Parecía que todos me seguían.

-¡Ren, vamos!.

Incrédula, tan solo dejé que mis piernas zanjaran el asunto caminando por ellas solas.

Matthew olía como un vampiro, pero ¿era uno de ellos?. Por como se había desenvuelto antes lo dudaba. O quizás había tenido su tiempo para fingir que era un humano normal y corriente. Mis propios padres se recordaban a sí mismos parpadear tres veces por minuto, cruzar las piernas cada cinco minutos e incluso mover los hombros para que pareciese que respiraban.

-¿Puedo decir bienvenido?. –escuché a Richard preguntar.

-Rotundamente no. – se apresuró a contestar Matthew que estaba sentado a dos asientos de distancia de mí.

No quise mirarle a la cara, ni siquiera cuando se le escurrió el móvil de las manos provocando un ruido ensordecedor para mis oídos finos, tan solo me concentré en respirar y respirar.

Quizás hallaría un plan de escape pronto en esa reducida camioneta que olía a perro viejo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No fue hasta después de las dos de la tarde, cuando recién habían terminado de comer los chicos. Cuando me di cuenta de que ya habíamos salido de Canadá.

Habíamos parado y ellos comían en la mesa plegable que el mismo Matthew había cargado antes de salir y venirse con nosotros.

Él, al igual que yo, no estaba comiendo nada. Tan solo observaba con aire aburrido a su hermano mientras masticaba una buena proporción de hamburguesa de vacuno con kétchup y mostaza, -la cual olía deliciosa-.

Sin pretenderlo, de nuevo mi boca segregó saliva. Y me obligué a comer una manzana que llevaba en mi bolso.

Genial.

La manzana estaba podrida.

Suspiré, y miré hambrienta a los chicos, agradecí que ninguno se fijase en mí. Porque seguro tendría una extraña y horrenda expresión en mi cara, la misma que un animal hambriento para ser exactos.

Sin embargo, no debí dar las gracias tan precipitadamente, porque los ojos de Matthew habían pasado de Peter a mí.

Me revolví hasta rodear la camioneta y quedar del otro lado, saboreando el olor a pino del ambiente.

El cielo estaba nublado, y había pocos pájaros que anduviesen volando alrededor nuestra. Entonces empecé a cavilar sobre la insípida posibilidad de cazar aunque fuese un petirrojo para saciar algo de mi apetito.

Dudaba que hubiera algún animal grande por esa zona, pero, mi apetito comenzaba a ser demasiado grande para pensar con claridad. Por lo que, avancé hasta perderme entre el extenso bosque que todavía tenía restos de lo que había sido una masacre.

Aún había árboles quemados, troncos destrozados e incluso algunos cadáveres de varios animalillos.

Me obligué a dejar ir la pena, encerrándola bajo candado dentro de mi baúl sin fondo. Y olisqueé el lugar cerrando los ojos y concentrándome en dónde estaba y qué quería hacer, no en qué había pasado con anterioridad.

Cientos de olores de flores, árboles y animales flotaron hasta mi nariz. Y me relamí al percibir el olor de los ciervos.

Por fin tenía algo de suerte.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese empezar la carrera, unos pasos ágiles y poco pesados me desconcentraron lo suficiente como para perder el rastro.

-Me parece que es hora que hablemos tú y yo seriamente.

Me di la vuelta horrorizada.

Matthew me miraba como si fuese algo realmente delicioso y extravagante a la vez. Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza, y yo solo seguí mi instinto.

Entonces, tal y como había previsto antes de que sucediese. Comencé a correr.

Reviews.

**"Matthew... ¿Quién es Matt y qué quiere de Ness? Muchos problemas acompañan a Ren durante su huída. Creo que le hubiese hecho mejor quedarse en el internado que sus padres le buscaron, en fin cosas de rebeldes. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

AmySighsEvans: Pues aún sigues intrigada supongo, lo sé soy mala XD. Y eso es lo que he querido relatar, la vida de una adolescente como tú rebelde, supongo que te irá gustando conforme avancemos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Ranmma-Potterica-2: No yo ya estoy en la universidad pero sigue siendo parecido. Espero éste entonces te guste más, jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

GAME OVER: No jaja, dios me halagas gracias. Por ahora sólo escribo aquí. ¡Besos, adiós!.

KingvsQueen: Jaja sí, la escena de los dedos. Es interesante entonces el dilema que he creado dentro de Renesmee, supongo que se acuerda ahora de cuándo Carlisle le intentaba dar la leche en polvo XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

OMG!: XD no, éste fue el primero, en la que me dejaste fue en la otra. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Sanndra: Gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Vicky-Wolf: Bueno, la historia se basa en las experiencias de la rebelde Renesmee adolescene, luego vendrá el romance, tan solo espero dejarte con ganas para que me sigas :P ¡Besos, adiós!.

Lil-Evans: Sí, totalmente deacuerdo contigo es horrible pero cuando lo escribes te gusta XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

kari-uchiyama: Jeje qué viva la rebeldía!!! Eso sí, sin padres de por medio XD cómo la pille Edward la mata jajaja. Y bueno, pásate por mi profile-bio, hice un video de la historia, lo malo es que adelanto demasido pero vale la pena, creo que te interesará, y sí, Peter es el rubio que sale un poquito :P ¡Besos, adiós!.

C.J: Oh gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Aventurilla: Me gusta que creas que es mínimamente buena, es lo que deseo ofrecer. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Argentina: Sí, esa parte fue brutal. Y lo de morir de inanición se verá en el prox cap. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Shia17Potter: Gracias jejeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ArtePop: Oh murió tu compu, T.T bueno ya vendrá papá noel con una mejor jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Jajaja XD me reí con tu review linda. ¡Miles de besos para mi duquesa!.

Smoke: No creo que eso llegue a pasar esencialmente porque estudio arqueología no periodismo. De todas maneras gracias por los halagos, se agradecen. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Xena: Gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dramione4ever: Jaja, los dedos, los dedos, ¡esos dedos y esos panchitos! Jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popera potter: No, no se notó. ¡Besos, adiós!.

RachelBlack13: Bueno, todas adoramos a Sirius jejeje. Espero seguir enganchándote, ¡Besos, adiós!.

Aradia Gaunt: Gracias jeje, me halagas XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	5. Confesiones

**Confesiones.**

Abrumada notaba como Matthew no me había seguido. Y comencé a pensar que quizás mi rápida huida había sido una decisión de locos.

Realmente yo estaba loca.

Mi respiración agitada me impedía centrarme de nuevo en los ciervos. Y mi estómago rugió alborotado. ¿Moriría de inanición?.

Casi deseaba volver a probar la comida chamuscada del abuelo Charlie.

-¡Renesmee!. –oí gritar a Richard y a Peter.

Me estaban buscando. Irremediablemente me vi entre la espada y la pared, ¿Quién me aseguraba que tanto Peter como los demás no eran como Matthew?, y llegados a ese caso ¿Qué era Matthew?.

Podría escapar, pero posiblemente no sobreviviría sino comía algo ya. Por lo que con el rabo entre las piernas, retorné mi alocado camino hasta la camioneta en donde todos me esperaban.

Reprimí las ganas de volver a correr al ver como todos se metieron en la camioneta quedando al final en tierra Matthew y yo.

Él me miraba con la misma insistencia animal de antes, por lo que palidecí. Mi cuerpo tembló, y asustada reculé unos pasos a sabiendas que todos me observaban y que por ese comportamiento ellos podrían llegar a descubrir qué era.

Sin embargo, todo el terror desapareció en el mismo momento en que Matthew metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y acto seguido me lanzó una manzana en perfectas condiciones.

Roja.

La manzana era roja como la sangre.

Cerré los ojos al recordar la sangre, y mi estómago rugió. Le di un buen bocado a la manzana y pude atisbar la sonrisa arrogante que asomó los labios de Matthew antes de que éste se metiese también en la camioneta.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Adónde nos dirigimos ahora?. –quise saber.

Canadá ya quedó muy atrás, y lo cierto es que después de comerme la manzana de tamaño considerable y evitando mirar a Matthew cuando sabía que él me observaba divertido, no me quedaba demasiada paciencia para esperar a saber cuál sería nuestro siguiente destino.

La sonrisa de suficiencia que se permitía Richard mientras conducía, me dejó claro que íbamos a un sitio que a él en cuestión le gustaba. Por lo que mi curiosidad aumentó:

-Sídney ¿Te parece bien, Ren?.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y no pude evitar que mi boca se quedará descolgada:

-¿Sídney?. ¿De verdad vamos a recorrer todo?.

Y diciendo todo, me refería a todo.

Repentinamente una corriente eléctrica me atravesó, comencé a sopesar la posibilidad de poder llegar a saber algo más que mi padre del mundo, y esa idea no me desagradaba en absoluto. Siempre había querido ser alguien igual de importante que mi padre, y si podía llegar a serlo aún más, bienvenido sea.

-Es… fascinante. –terminé diciendo con la boca seca por la emoción.

-¿Eso quiere decir que seguirás con nosotros?. –me preguntó Peter sacándome de las nubes – Porque todavía estamos a tiempo de dar media vuelta y dejarte en tu casa.

Forcé una sonrisa, pero en el justo momento en que iba a negarme, vi el semblante de Matthew que estaba reflejado en su ventanilla y el vello se me puso de punta.

Matthew tenía una mueca de interés extraña en su rostro, y casi pude jurar ver en sus ojos tiras rojas. De repente me pareció demasiado pálido, y mi corazón palpitó con fuerza haciéndome daño en las costillas.

¿Matthew conocía a mi familia?.

La garganta me quedó como si se tratara de madera y rápidamente me volví agitada hacia Peter que esperaba mi respuesta al igual que todos los demás:

-Me quedo. –zanjé antes de que me arrepintiese.

Si Matthew era una amenaza, de ninguna manera le ofrecería en bandeja de plata a mi familia. Y aún menos a Jacob.

Noté mis mejillas arder al recordarle, y las ganas de llorar volvieron. Era a Jacob a quien echaba más de menos, notaba un gran vacío por dentro que me impedía respirar, pero esto era algo que deseaba hacer…

La noche llegó veloz, y me acomodé justo cuando pararon para dormir en una estación de servicio en el asiento trasero.

Estaba incómoda –todavía no me acostumbraba a dormir en esa camioneta-, y para colmo empezaron a roncar. Rodé los ojos harta de la situación, y abrí la puerta saliendo de la camioneta.

Un soplo de aire fresco me alboroto el pelo enredándomelo más de lo que estaba, y me lo até en una coleta antes de que me arrepintiese de haber salido. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi vaquero contrarrestando así el frío que iba invadiendo mi cuerpo dejándomelo helado, y fue entonces cuando noté que mis vaqueros me venían más grandes de lo habitual.

Inmediatamente dirigí la vista hacia mis pies y resoplé con fastidio, el vaquero ya apenas me cubría los calcetines si quiera.

Genial.

Había vuelto a crecer precipitadamente.

Otro problema más.

¿Qué llegarían a pensar cuando dentro de un mes yo aparentase tener dieciséis años en vez de trece o catorce?.

Agradecí que mi jersey fuese dos tallas más grande de lo que lo necesitaba, y me estiré las mangas hasta cerrarlas en mis puños.

Mi madre odiaba verme crecer tan rápidamente, y yo también. No me gustaba levantarme cada día y comprobar que debía cambiar todo mi vestuario entero, como tampoco tener que hundir mis hombros pareciendo más baja de lo que era cuando estaba en el colegio. Todos mis amigos eran más bajos que yo y los profesores murmuraban a veces a mis espaldas sobre mi extraño desarrollo.

Recordé el día en que hacía ya dos veranos, mis padres habían tenido que ir a hablar con el director e hice una mueca disgustada; mi madre debido a las preguntas que los profesores le habían transmitido al director, había tenido que hipnotizarle gracias a su belleza vampírica cosa que no le hizo gracia a mi padre como tampoco a mí.

Escuché unos pasos veloces y ágiles que me sacaron de mis recuerdos; me volví asustada y solo pude ver una silueta borrosa que avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia mí.

Quise gritar horrorizada, pero esa silueta me tapó la boca. Y reparé en que se trataba de Matthew.

El miedo me paralizó el cuerpo, y casi olvidé que debía respirar cuando él me soltó inquiriendo silencio tapándose la boca con un dedo lánguido y paliducho.

-Salir a esta hora sola en medio de una autopista no es una buena idea, y menos si se trata de una chica tan bonita como tú, Ren.

Noté mis ojos salirse de las órbitas, todo era muy irreal. Por fin pude moverme y furiosa ataqué a Matthew:

-¡De qué diablos estás hablando!. ¡Dime quién eres y qué quieres!.

Matthew suspiró y borró el semblante relajado de su rostro para convertirlo en uno inexpresivo que me puso alerta. Si Matthew era una amenaza, yo no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a él, de hecho jamás había recibido lecciones de cómo defenderme de un agresor, ni siquiera de uno humano.

Estaba muerta.

-Sí, tienes razón, es hora de que hablemos de una vez por todas. –zanjó él el tema dirigiéndose hasta una de las mesas de picnic del área de descanso.

Yo tan solo le seguí con una distancia prudencial.

Pude notar como sus músculos estaban tensos bajo su sudadera, lo que provocó que mi cuerpo también se tensase hasta estar a punto de explotar al mínimo movimiento.

-¿Qué eres?. –le pregunté impaciente.

Mattew sonrió, pero al contrario que las otras sonrisas, ésta no fue ni divertida ni arrogante, sino más bien triste. Tan triste que me revolvió el estómago.

-La pregunta adecuada es más bien, qué no soy. –él subió su mirada que estaba fija en su sombra que a la luz de la luna había adoptado una envergadura mayor, para fijarla en mí a lo que yo me encogí – No sé qué soy realmente. Tan solo sé que no soy humano.

El pánico me abrazó con la fuerza de un oso, y las manos me temblaron:

-¿Qué te ha marcado?. –era la única respuesta que ansiaba en realidad.

Atisbé una mueca en los labios de Matthew, y éste se puso de pie en un salto y me miró pensativo. Asumí que debería estar recreando ese día, y esperé a que saliese de su trance.

-Sólo puedo decir que… no soy humano.

El globo de aire se desinfló, y me quedé medio embobada mirando sus ojos.

-¿Y tú Renesmee, qué eres exactamente tú?. –su voz ronroneó mi nombre, y la sangre se me acumuló en las mejillas.

-Yo… -Matthew se acercó un paso más – yo… -otro más – yo… -casi se rozaban nuestras narices.

Cerré los ojos dispuesta a entregarme al placer sin importarme nada más, Matthew tenía una influencia enorme en mí, eso lo había podido comprobar en ese momento y no había lucidez en mi cabeza, tan solo los ojos de Matthew.

Pero en ese instante, un ronquido más alto de lo normal me devolvió a la realidad y empujé a Matthew con todas mis fuerzas reculando varios pasos y mirándole furiosa:

-¡Has intentado encantarme o cómo diablos se diga para morderme!. ¡Ya sé lo que eres, eres un vamp…

Y no pude terminar de decirlo, porque de nuevo Matthew me tapaba la mano, pero esa vez con más fuerza y a punto de romperme toda la dentadura.

Luché arañándole los brazos, y acabó soltándome al cabo de unos instantes eternos.

Le miré rabiosa, e intenté asestarle una gran bofetada, sin embargo él interceptó mi mano antes siquiera de que llegase a rozarle el rostro.

-Me vas a decir ahora que tú no lo eres. –su voz denotaba burla, una burla que me lleno las venas de lava ardiente.

-¡No!.

La sonrisa arrogante de Matthew dejó de existir, y se alejó esa vez él de mí, mirándome con asombro y… ¿miedo?.

-Qué diablos –le escuché murmurar -, no puedes ser un neófito, lo habría notado.

-Vuelves a fallar otra vez –inquirí con burla esa vez yo permitiéndome mirarle con asco de arriba abajo – no te acerques a mí, jamás.

Entonces di media vuelta y comencé a caminar agitada hacia la camioneta, sin embargo Matthew me paró:

-Eres la descendiente de los Cullen.

Mi corazón dejó de latir, ¿era posible?. Le miré en ese momento con miedo, un miedo que me dejó sin sangre en las venas.

-… no.

Otro de los pocos rasgos que heredé de mi madre, la dificultad para mentir.

-Que me pudra en el infierno en este momento si no es así, eres la hija de los Cullen.

Tragué saliva con dureza:

-Pues espero no estar cerca de ti cuando empieces a arder.

-Creí que estabas muerta. –siguió él ignorando mi comentario.

-Cállate.

¿Me mataría?. Casi todos los vampiros deseaban mi muerte, quizás Matthew era otro más de esa lista negra que siempre me acompañaba.

-Es… ¡increíble!.

En ese momento si me hubieran pinchado no hubieran podido extraer sangre de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué?. –le pregunté con la voz rota.

Matthew asintió volviéndose a acercar a mí hasta quedar el uno frente al otro:

-Este es el mejor momento de mi vida. –asumió él con una irresistible sonrisa que me hizo suspirar.

-No… no entiendo nada, hasta hace unos segundos pretendías matarme y ahora… ¿estás loco?. Porque empiezo a pensar que es así.

Matthew soltó una risotada que volvió a recordarme a campanas de iglesia pero alegres, y me cogió de ambas manos provocándome un escalofrío.

Sus manos al contrario de lo que esperaba, no estaban heladas, sino que eran de una temperatura estable, muy parecida a la mía. Lo cual me hizo sospechar seriamente de que NO era un vampiro como me había hecho creer, de nuevo esa incógnita sembró mi mente. ¿Qué era Matthew?.

-Estoy frente a alguien muy especial, la más especial de todos. Eres como la obra de arte que hace sombra a todas las demás Renesmee Cullen, eres… única. –terminó Matthew ensanchando su sonrisa.

Yo deseaba salir de allí y esconderme, pero mis piernas no me respondían y por el contrario la misma pregunta me rondaba la mente: ¿Qué era?.

-Eso no justifica que quisieses matarme. –le espeté zafándome de su agarre de manos y mirándole con frialdad.

Matthew asintió ahora ¿sonrojado?, en ese momento deseé por encima de todo el don de mi padre, para poder leerle la mente.

-Lo siento, supongo que me da pavor encontrarme a otro… ya sabes. –asentí sin creerle en absoluto – Es la ley del más fuerte, sino comes, te comen.

Arqueé las cejas incrédula:

-Hasta donde yo sé, los "ya sabes" –no me arriesgaría a que pudiesen oírme los demás – se respetan los unos a los otros e incluso forman familias. Yo vengo de una.

Mattew suspiró pesadamente hundiendo los hombros y dejando de mirarme:

-Jamás he sido aceptado en ninguna familia, digamos que soy la oveja negra.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?. Debéis permanecer juntos para no haceros notar demasiado.

Matthew arrugó la frente, y se cruzó de brazos:

-Es posible, pero yo no sé lo que es tener una familia en la que no te tengas que reprimir las veinticuatro horas del día. Ni siquiera he podido experimentar lo que es un abrazo, posiblemente esa sea una de las razones por las que he pretendido matarte antes.

Sin poder evitarlo me apenó la situación de Matthew.

-Búscate otros argumentos para la próxima vez. –intenté animarle. Aunque siempre se me había dado de pena.

Matthew volvió a mirarme con una pequeña pero encantadora sonrisa:

-¿Eso significa que puedo acercarme a ti entonces?.

Me odié por no pensar antes en ello:

-Las distancias prudenciales me gustan.

-Tomo nota. –asintió Matthew.

Asentí yo también, y me mordí el labio con dudas.

-Una cosa, ¿querías matarme en el bosque?.

El semblante de Matthew prácticamente me vociferó la respuesta. Por lo que, palidecí y evité mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Buenas noches Renesmee.

Tan solo pude verle entrar en la camioneta antes de darme cuenta…

Reviews.

**"Aún quedan dudas con Matthew, pero eso lo hace más interesante ¿no? Jaja. Por cierto ya está en el youtube el video oficial de Twilight, Decode de Paramore y está bastante bien. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

Aventurilla: Sí, el personaje de Matt dará mucho que hablar de ahora en adelante. Bueno por lo menos en este capítulo tienes ya algunas respuestas, ¡besos, adiós!.

Argentina: Jaja, bueno no quedó claro si es o no un vampiro, ¡Matthew la salvó! Jaja, Nessie no ha muerto gracias a él y su manzana jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dramione4ever: Peter jaja sí, es sabrosón. ¡Besos, adiós!.

C.J: Y a mi no se por qué me da que has visto el video del fanfic jajaja, pero no vas descaminada. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Hug: Oh pues bienvenida, enserio es bueno que te estrenes jejeje. Y lo cierto es que yo pensaba ponerle como soundtrack (fíjate ya hablo con palabras mayores, soundtrackXD) esa canción precisamente pero opté por otra que expresa todo lo que narro en el fanfic, y bueno gracias a ti por leerme. ¡Besos, adiós!.

shinawa: Jeje, la aventura a veces me sale extraña lo reconozco, sí. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Aradia Gaunt: Siento dejarte con la misma intriga, aunque bueno un híbrido en cierta manera sí es... y por cierto, tengo que decírtelo, siempre que te veo me acuerdo de Tom Riddle, ¿de ahí tu nick, no?. ¡Besos, adiós!.

kari-uchiyama: Claro mujer, todos estamos dentro del saco de los rebeldes aunque algunos damos más patadas que otros :P y no sé eh, Ed da miedo cuando se enfada de verdad sino que se lo pregunten a Victoria XD. Peter es super atractivo, y bueno hice un video del fanfic pero tiene muchos spoilers por lo que no sé si es bueno que se vea aún... ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Jaja, te he vuelto a dejar pillada o peor a cuadros con Matt, pues cientos de gracias por seguir estas raras historias que voy creando, siempre me encanta tenerte entre mis reviews :) ¡Besos para mi duquesita linda!.


	6. Adiós a la infancia

**Adiós a la infancia.**

Indecisa y avergonzada volví a avanzar hasta quedar frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, como había hecho hacía tan solo unos minutos.

De nuevo, me sonrojé haciendo hervir mi cabeza y bajé mis manos desde mis axilas hasta las caderas incómoda por la evolución tan extrema que me había pasado factura desde el mes pasado.

Era realmente increíble, había pasado de medir un metro sesenta a medir un metro sesenta y ocho en cinco días y no solo era eso –su hubiese sido ese todo el "daño" no me hubiera quejado-. Mis pechos se redondeaban sobresaliendo de cualquier jersey gordo o chaqueta que me pusiera pretendiendo esconderlos y era una situación abochornante.

Mi cuerpo evolucionaba más deprisa de lo que yo si quiera llegaba a poder pensar y desde hacía unos días para acá había empezado a notar miradas masculinas puestas encima de mí que me incomodaban demasiado. Incluida la de algunos de mis amigos, lo cual era desconcertante, seguramente porque ellos se estarían preguntando cómo había crecido tan rápido.

Mi cabeza me ardió con más fuerza al imaginarme la reacción de mi familia al verme así, sobre todo al pensar en una en cuestión que me volvía loca cada noche porque no podía dejar de soñar con aquello. Había sido una completa egoísta al escaparme del internado, todo había resultado ser por un capricho de niña consentida y ahora me arrepentía, más que nada porque se acercaban las navidades y seguramente mis padres irían por mí al maldito internado en cuestión.

Hasta entonces no había pensado demasiado en cómo reaccionarían mis padres al saber que no había acudido ni un solo día a St. Bees.

Suspiré algo derrotada, seguramente papá vendría en mi busca y me llevaría todo el camino de regreso a casa retorciéndome las orejas.

Me tiré encima de la cama cerrando los ojos dejando que el velo negro me evitase seguir observándome en el espejo, y me estiracé notando como mis músculos se relajaban a causa de ello encima de la cama, cuando escuché los pasos de él acercándose a mi habitación.

Inmediatamente me incorporé y crucé miradas con su semblante misterioso cuando cruzó la puerta de mi habitación. Y recordé que la próxima vez cerraría con llave la maldita puerta del hotel.

-¿Qué quieres?. –no estaba de humor y se notó en el tono de mi voz.

Matthew arqueó sus majestuosas cejas y se aproximó hasta mí:

-He oído que hay una piscina climatizada…

-¿Crees que me apetece darme un chapuzón en este momento, Matthew?. Estamos a diez grados como mucho. –argumenté mirándole con frialdad.

Matthew me miró divertido cosa que me desconcertó:  
-A lo mejor es que no sabes nadar. –me picó con burla.

Eso fue suficiente, humillada, me levanté de la cama y le miré bizqueando un poco los ojos:

-Vete al diablo.

Matthew asintió mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de cuadritos verdes y rojos que había en la habitación, adoptando una posición demasiado cómoda para mi gusto:

-Contigo delante para que no me pierda por supuesto.

Cerré la mandíbula con presión, tanta que me chirriaron los dientes.

Desde que Matthew y yo habíamos hablado el mes pasado, él no se había separado de mí y comenzaba a estar muy cansada de su comportamiento. Tan solo iba a todas partes a las que yo fuera, Peter había llegado a encerrarlo en una habitación dos días enteros a causa de mis suplicas, pero por lo visto no había surgido el efecto deseado.

-Estás más alta. –me dijo con la voz somnolienta mientras yo volvía a tirarme en la cama.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza evitando saltarle encima y liarme a puñetazos con él, Matthew siempre sacaba mis instintos animales cuando estaba cerca de mí:

-Menuda novedad.

Pude percibir que se levantaba del sofá y me miraba desde arriba:

-Es cierto, ¿Cómo piensas explicar tus… -pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – "rápidas evoluciones" –explicó haciendo comillas con las manos – a los demás?. Yo no he sido el único que lo ha notado.

Rodé los ojos fastidiada y me di la vuelta quedando de espaldas a él:

-Déjame en paz.

-¿Qué edad tienes?, es algo que me tiene intrigado.

Y noté el peso de su cuerpo al sentarse a mi lado provocando un escalofrío en mi espinazo.

-Es complicado. –fue lo que quise explicarle en ese momento en el que por entre todas las cosas deseaba estar sola.

-Me gustan las cosas complicadas.

Enfadada me incorporé de nuevo y me enfrenté a él con una mirada asesina:

-Pues tírate al agua con pesas atadas a tus pies y consigue salir de ella, pero a mí, déjame tranquila Matthew.

Matthew rodó los ojos y se levantó. Saboreé la victoria al verle avanzar hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió y me dijo antes de salir divertido:

-Estás muy guapa. –y me guiñó un ojo cerrando la puerta a toda prisa para que la almohada que le lancé no le llegara a dar.

Gruñí acalorada e irritada, Matthew siempre haciendo gala de su humor negro que me ponía de los nervios. Pero lo que más me molestaba es que, cuando él salía o me dejaba, me sentía extrañamente sola. Más sola que nunca.

Quizás él llenaba un poco el hueco tan hondo que me había ocasionado el separarme de mis seres queridos.

Quizás…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Al día siguiente, mi ánimo no mejoró es más, empeoró.

Los chicos desde que habíamos llegado a Sídney no hacían más que salir a divertirse mientras yo sin ánimos me quedaba sola en mi habitación del hotel, o peor, con Matthew vigilándome. Y es que Peter y los chicos me consideraban como una chica frágil incapaz de defenderse si me ocurría algo. Lo cual me hacía ironizar la situación al imaginarme qué pensarían si conociesen a mi familia.

Pero, ese día, Peter me preguntó mientras desayunábamos:

-¿Vienes con nosotros?. –su voz denotaba un deje evidente.

No era la primera vez que me lo preguntaba en todo el mes que llevábamos en Sídney, y en todas esas ocasiones mi respuesta siempre fue negativa. Así que, ¿Por qué romper una costumbre?.

Le sonreí realmente agradecida porque siguiese insistiendo, eso francamente me ayudaba a dejar de hundirme en mi desesperación:

-Gracias, pero ya sabes que no.

Peter hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. Tan solo asintió y largó junto a los demás que me miraban por el rabillo del ojo.

Suspiré cansada en cuanto escuché la puerta de la entrada del hotel abrir y cerrarse rápidamente. Llamé al camarero del bar y apoyé la cabeza en una de mis manos con la idea de pasarme todo el día en el bar:

-Un zumo de piña por favor. –le pedí con el tono más causal que encontré dentro de mi garganta.

Zumos y fruta era lo único que ingería. Y esa dieta comenzaba a pasarme factura según Matthew, no había podido cazar en ningún momento desde que me escapé y mis ánimos estaban por los suelos.

Me faltaba sangre en la dieta y eso siempre me conducía a andar con un humor de perros todo el santo día, humor que siempre pagaba con Matthew.

Le agradecí el vaso de zumo al camarero que enseguida me lo trajo con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se congeló al verlo sacar de debajo de la barra un platito con cacahuetes.

Fantástico.

Otro mal trago.

Quise rehuir la mirada de esos cacahuetes empujándolos hacia otro lado y tapándome la nariz exagerando la situación, no obstante, al tocar el platito para empujar mis dedos se pringaron de cacahuetes y mi boca de nuevo comenzó a segregar saliva.

Qué demonios.

Odiaba esas situaciones. Mi cuerpo se empeñaba en llevar una dieta humana normal si no podía alimentarme básicamente de sangre lo cual veía como una serio problema, ya que para mí el comer comida constituía una afrenta a mis recuerdos felices junto a mi familia y Jacob.

Cerré los labios con fuerza, apretándolos con fiereza evitando que la saliva saliera de mi boca y olisqueé el dedo esperando tener nauseas. Pero lo único que ocurrió fue que las ganas de probar los cacahuetes aumentaron de manera agónica aplastando todos mis ideales por los que todavía me resistía.

¿Si comía eliminaría mi parte vampira?. Y si así era, ¿Por qué me dolía tanto?.

Probablemente porque si me ocurriese aquello ya no me sentiría cómoda dentro de mi familia de vampiros.

La decisión de no probar los cacahuetes se estaba evaporando conforme miraba el plato con ojos hambrientos. Todo era tan difícil… o a lo mejor yo lo hacía así de difícil. Lo mejor sería acabar con todo de una maldita vez y dejarme de tonterías; así que, con una decisión apabullante cogí un cacahuete y con una lentitud espasmódica fui acercándolo hasta mi boca que ya estaba abierta deseosa de tener dentro ese cacahuete tan asombrosamente delicioso, o al menos su olor me lo parecía.

Ya estaba rozando mis labios.

Unos centímetros más y el mal trago pasaría.

Sí, lo estaba haciendo genial.

Mi corazón que latía fiero como un león, saltó repentinamente al sentir la mano de alguien apoyada en mi hombro, sobresaltándome.

El cacahuete cayó de mí entre mis dedos que lo sujetaban con fragilidad como si se fuera a romper, y me giré hacia Matthew con ganas de asesinarle.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?. –me preguntó con la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo formar en sus labios.

Mis malos humos descendieron, total, Matthew no tenía realmente la culpa. Toda la culpa era mía, y me volví para darle un buen sorbo a mi zumo de piña, el cual me supo a gloria después del mal trago.

-Me gusta la soledad, deberías apreciarla tú también.

-Ya… -masculló pensativo -, pero eso será otro día, hoy he pensado que podríamos bañarnos en la piscina.

-¿Otra vez la misma idea?. Matthew eres repetitivo, igual que mi respuesta. –le contesté de malas maneras cogiendo con fuerza el vaso de zumo.

-Ren, te pasas todo el día encerrada en este estúpido hotel –pude atisbar una mueca de desagrado en el camarero que estaba sirviendo al hombre que se sentaba a mi lado en la barra, y rodé los ojos – por una vez que salgas no te va a pasar nada maldita sea. Parece que te estuvieses escondiendo de alguien.

Dio justo en el clavo sin pretenderlo:

-En efecto Matthew, eso es precisamente lo que hago. Esconderme.

-Te estás convirtiendo en una desagradable. –me susurró con aspereza.

Giré tan rápido en mi taburete que tuve que pararlo antes de dar otra vuelta más de lo que quería, y enfrenté a Matthew con dureza:

-Te ahorraré tener que seguir soportándome entonces –me levanté del taburete no sin antes dejar el dinero al lado del vaso de zumo vacío y el platito de los cacahuetes intacto -, que pases un buen día.

Y me marché con pasos agigantados sintiendo la mirada cargada de resentimiento de Matthew puesta en mi cogote…

Cerré la puerta con el pestillo de seguridad y en cuanto dejé de tocar el frío pomo de la puerta y me di lentamente la vuelta, una abrumadora sensación de ahogó me golpeó con fuerza dejándome sin aliento, desesperándome.

Y llegué a comprenderlo, estaba harta de seguir ahí sin hacer nada, como bien había dicho Matthew me había comportado como una idiota todo este tiempo. Había distanciado gracias a mi comportamiento a Peter y los chicos y probablemente estaba de nuevo sola igual que cuando me vi avanzando hacia el avión directo a Inglaterra.

Mi estómago se retorció por el miedo al rechazo. Y angustiada me volví a girar, abrí la puerta y corrí hasta el bar en donde ya no había rastro de Matthew.

Hice una mueca disgustada, probablemente estuviese muy enfadado, pero no me importaba, tan solo quería estar con alguien...

Seguí las indicaciones de los carteles con letras grandes y coloridas que me indicaban el camino hacia la dichosa piscina climatizada, y tras cinco minutos de extensa carrera llegué.

Lo primero en que me fijé fue en que no había nadie, de hecho la piscina estaba cerrada o al menos eso indicaba el cartel.

Lo que me faltaba.

Cuando estuve por dar media vuelta y seguir buscando a Matthew esa vez en su habitación que la contigua a la mía, escuché un ruido que alertó mis afinados sentidos dentro de la piscina.

Abría la puerta y una ola de calor me abrumó de tal manera que me mareé. Entonces cerré los ojos y empecé a abanicarme con la mano abochornada.

-¿Ren?. –escuché la voz sorprendida de Matthew justo a mi lado.

Miré inmediatamente a mi derecha, y vi a Matthew nadar hasta mí con una elegancia que ciertamente, me sorprendió.

-Hola. –le dije de manera avergonzada cruzándome de brazos e incapaz de avanzar hasta él.

-Qué sorpresa, nunca pensé que te decidieras a venir. –me comentó sonriente y echándose hacia atrás el flequillo que le tapaba los ojos – Venga metete.

Y esa era una de las cualidades que me gustaban de Matthew, podía enfadarse y a los cinco segundos ya se le había olvidado; probablemente no era una buena cualidad, pero no me importaba. No al menos en ese momento en que no me vi sola.

No pude más que sonreírle:

-No tengo bañador.

Matthew se quedó inexpresivo unos instantes, instantes que aprovechó para taladrarme el alma con su mirada tan profunda.

-Estamos solos. –asentí – Yo no tengo bañador tampoco –entonces enrojecí – usa tu ropa interior.

Y mi cabeza me ardió de nuevo a causa del sonrojó en mis mejillas:

-¿Qué?. De ninguna manera, no.

La sola idea de bañarme en ropa interior en una piscina a solas con Matthew era como si me estirasen todos los nervios hasta dejarlos tan finos como espaguetis.

Matthew soltó una carcajada y lo único que pude prever es que un salpicón de agua iba a impactar en mi cabeza. Solo me dio tiempo a encogerme tapándome la cara mientras el agua tibia me mojaba todo el costado derecho.

-¡No tengas vergüenza! He visto bañadores más pequeños que tu ropa interior.

Olvidé inmediatamente que me había salpicado:

-¡Cómo sabes tú de qué tamaño es mi ropa interior!. –le espetó irritada y dispuesta a irme.

Matthew tan solo volvió a reír y se alejó unos largos de mi lado:

-Solo digo que he visto a chicas con bañadores muy pequeños. ¡Venga Ren, no tengas pudor!.

La sensación agasajadora de que nos pudiesen pillar en vez de asustarme me agradó. El peligro era una de las emociones que más me gustaba experimentar –el peligro no el miedo-, y la sensación de excitación que iba contigua me convenció por fin.

-No mires. –le ordené.

Matthew puso los ojos en blanco y asintió dándose la vuelta quedando de espaldas a mí; entonces yo aproveché para desprenderme de las deportivas, los calcetines, la cazadora, la blusa y los pantalones. Todo con mucha rapidez y luchando por no perder el equilibrio.

Finalmente me vi con mi ropa interior de color verde frente a la gran piscina climatizada y la espalda ancha de Matthew. Pero algo llamó mi atención, un destello.

Seguí el destello con la mirada y pude dar con la mirada intensa de Matthew puesta en mi cuerpo, y mi corazón latió con fuerza haciéndome daño en el pecho mientras toda mi sangre se acumulaba en las mejillas.

Las paredes eran transparentes, por lo que todo se reflejaba.

Bajé la cabeza bastante avergonzada, y avancé hasta meterme por la escalerilla poco a poco. El agua tenía una temperatura tibia perfecta, por lo que me metí de repente sin terminar de descender la escalerilla, y entonces y solo entonces me dirigí a Matthew:

-Ya. –le comuniqué aún sonrojada.

Matthew se giró hacia mí, y aún teniendo varios metros de distancia entre nosotros, pude sentir la intensificación de su mirada desnudarme completamente. Provocándome un calor abrasador que se expandió desde mi cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies.

Él no me dio tiempo a replicar, porque enseguida nadó hasta estar a mi lado, y en el momento en que lo noté cerca mi corazón dio un salto que me turbó la idea de nadar solamente evitándolo.

Le miré desconcertada, él seguía teniendo esa mirada tan intensa que me ponía el vello de punta.

En ese momento reparé en el torso de él, no demasiado musculado pero lo suficiente como para dejarme sorprendida, su cuerpo era el de un atleta o al menos a mí así me lo parecía. Matthew era atractivo y yo hasta ese momento no me había querido dar cuenta.

-Demuéstrame que sabes nadar. –me dijo de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Y, me comenzó a hacer ahogadillas jugando conmigo…

Al principio me resistí, pero acabé jugando con él salpicándole o ahogándole yo también. Todo era un juego que realmente consiguió rejuvenecer mis pensamientos. E incluso llegué a reírme en una ocasión a carcajadas.

Todo era perfecto.

Pero lo más perturbador es que era perfecto estando junto a él. Y sin llegar a pensar en Jacob en ningún momento.

Precisamente fue por eso por lo que dejé de jugar, buceando hasta la escalerilla a sabiendas de que Matthew me observaba confuso:

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te he hecho daño?. –denoté en su voz una preocupación que me hizo sentir aún peor.

Yo tan solo me veía encarcelada mientras me sujetaba a la escalerilla. Jamás desearía llegar a fijarme en otro hombre que no fuera Jacob Black, simplemente no iba a permitir que eso sucediese. Y si era necesario me alejaría de Matthew para siempre.

-No. Solamente se acabó. –le dije mientras me decidía a salir.

-¿Qué?, pero cómo… no entiendo.

No quise dar la vuelta para mirarle, solamente me centré en escurrir mi melena enredada con los ojos fijos en el suelo y la imagen de un Jacob sonriente taladrándome con fuerza el cerebro y el corazón.

Entonces escuché el sonido del agua removerse, e inmediatamente el de los pies de Matthew saliendo de la piscina y posicionándose a mi lado.

-Déjalo Matthew. –le sugerí sin tener intención todavía de mirarle.

-Venga ya Renesmee, no digas que lo deje algo ha pasado y me gustaría saber qué diablos es.

Una creciente ola de incertidumbre nos mojó a los dos, lo pude notar. El ambiente antes relajado y divertido era ahora tenso y desconcertante, tanto para él como para mí. Así que dejé mi pelo y le miré y entonces pude ver lo que anteriormente no había visto, esa gran cicatriz que le llegaba desde el ombligo hasta el costado izquierdo.

Horrorizada subí la mirada desde la cicatriz a sus ojos, y pude notar que él ya sabía que me había fijado en ella, por lo que, en menos de un segundo, Matthew estuvo enrollado en una toalla que seguramente él habría traído del propio hotel. Y me asaltó la eterna duda: ¿Qué era Matthew?.

No pude más:

-Quiero saber qué eres Matthew. Y por favor te ruego que no me mientas más, sé que no eres un vampiro.

Los ojos de Matthew dejaron de ser deslumbrantes para apagarse poco a poco hasta convertir su color canela en un azabache intenso. Recordándome a una bien entrada noche.

_En ese momento sentí un escalofrío recorrerme por completo, indecisa dejé la pluma que me compré en Japón y observé cómo copos de nieve caían fuera, llenando de nieve el jardín de la casa. Nostálgica me levanté de la silla y avancé hasta la ventana, tomando asiento a orillas de ella, completamente ajena a cualquier cosa que no fuesen mis recuerdos._

Reviews.

**"Sí lo sé, ¿otro cap más sin averiguar qué diablos es Matt? XD es necesario para la historia pero pronto, muy pronto se sabrá ¡Coming soon! Jaja. Gracias por leerme".**

AmySighsEvans: No vas desencaminada, pero Renesmee es una chica bastante difícil de enamorar. Sí, es horrible que nadie de los tuyos te acepte, imagínate lo extraño que se debe sentir Matt... qué triste T.T. ¡Besos, adiós!.

kari-uchiyama: Sí es Nessie (y gracias por ver el video XD) Pero claro ahí está, Renesmee comienza teniendo 13 años (aparentándolos) y termina con 18, por eso salen dos chicas. Yo es que tenía miedo de decir lo del video porque como dices tienes spoilers y eso y no sabía si la gente querría seguir leyéndome, pero me quedo más tranquila:) Supongo que amas a Peter porque has visto qué pedazo de rubio es ¿no? Jajaja, el video no le hace justicia. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Chofy: Jeje lo de Matt aún no lo sabemos pero pronto, solo tienes que ser paciente. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Sanndra: Gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

OMG!: Uff pues espero que estés cerca del hospital XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Ranmma-Potterica-2: Nos va gustando Matt, eh jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

GAME OVER: Pues este entonces sigue siendo injusto T.T pero el siguiente será mejor, no lo dudes. ¡Besos, adiós!.

KingvsQueen: Sí jaja, has sido la única que lo ha notado entonces. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Aventurilla: Por ahora está en vías de desarrollo el tomate entre Matt y Ren, pero no adelantaré nada. Y sí, Jake y Nessie volverán a verse porque no pueden vivir el uno separado del otro demasiado tiempo por eso de la imprimación. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Hug: Te adelantas mucho a la historia jaja, espérate que vayamos averiguando que pasa primero con Matt y después la relación entre ambos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

C.J: Jaja Matt tiene más seguidoras que su hermano Peter eso me gusta :P ¡Besos, adiós!.

dramione4ever: Sí, lo verá. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Argentina: Es buena la frase la verdad es que sí, normalmente escribo por la tarde pero ésa frase tocó por la noche y es evidente que tengo mejor las neuronas por la noche que por el día. La competencia es buena mujer XD así que no le digas pobrecito jaja que Renesmee también hay que echarle de comer aparte; ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Ains tu culo, me tiene preocupada XD eso de que no dejes que se mueva hasta que terminas de leer no se yo eh... Renesmee tiene nostalgia y se acuerda de todos, es normal, pero más de Jake como es lo más normal también XDXDXD. ¡Besos duquesita!.

Aradia Gaunt: Jaja eso está bien, hay muy pocos "Gaunt". Y así me gusta que esperes a leer para contestarte tú a ti misma pero si hay alguna que deseés hacerme y yo te pueda contestar no lo dudes, para eso estoy ;p ¡Besos, adiós!.


	7. Pacto

**Pacto.**

Mi cuerpo todavía temblaba y no paraba de decirme a mi misma estúpida. Porque lo había sido hasta entonces. Ni siquiera llegué a querer indagar lo necesario para saber….

Matthew era increíble, en todos los sentidos a los que mi cabeza llegaba a pensar para entonces. ¿Realmente me lo había dicho?, ¿o es que estaba teniendo el peor sueño de mi vida?. No sería la primera vez que me tachaban de ingenua y demasiado imaginativa, mi propia madre siempre lo sacaba a relucir a la mínima.

No recordaba cómo parpadeaban mis ojos y a causa de ello mis ojos escocían. Aún me duraba el shock inicial. Mi sed de curiosidad siempre había ganado a la Renesmee cauta y la curiosidad mató al gato, en este caso a la pelirroja idiota.

Aprecié que Matthew se mordía indeciso el labio inferior con cierta tensión.

Deseaba acercarme y decirle que estaba a su lado y que ya no estaría solo nunca más. Que podríamos iniciar nuestro propia ruta por el mundo entero sin necesidad de ir en la camioneta de Richard con más años que el abuelo Carlisle; sin embargo, no pude. No podía, así se resumían los hechos: el chico que mejor me había tratado hasta entonces me había confiado su mayor secreto y yo no reaccionaba.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que si pudiera, me pegaría un tiro. Pero a falta de pistola no me quedaba otra que esforzarme por decir algo, lo que fuera.

Por fin pude parpadear, mis oídos que se habían quedado taponados fueron recobrando la capacidad auditiva propia de una medio vampira y escuché de nuevo el latido desacompasado y furioso de mi corazón. Entonces, pude abrir la boca:

-¿Tienes miedo?.

Genial.

Mi "boquita" solo se abrió para ¿ironizar la situación?. Estaba segura que a partir de este momento, se marcaría un antes y un después no solo en nuestra relación sino en mi propio carácter y en la forma que tenía de ver las cosas, de visionar el mundo.

Matthew por el contrario a mí, relajó su expresión y sus tensos hombros que no se habían movido ni siquiera a compás de su respiración, descendieron. Incluso una pequeña, imperceptible pero a la vez encantadora y hermosa sonrisa asomó sus labios:

-El suficiente como para desear no haber abierto la boca.

Asentí:

-Ya somos dos.

Él soltó una risotada acampanada, y se dio el lujo de quedarse inexpresivo unos instantes.

-Ren, yo… apreciaría que no le contaras nada de esto a mi hermano –supongo que vio la extraña mueca de mi boca y se apresuró a corregir haciendo comillas –"hermano".

Suspiré por fin descargando un peso muerto del pecho:

-Sería una hipócrita si hiciera eso, porque a fin de cuentas tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que podemos imaginar –quise pensar en ellos durante unos segundos -, al menos más que a nuestros "semejantes".

Matthew me sorprendió al entender mi mensaje, nunca se me había dado bien explicar situaciones como esa –bueno en realidad nunca había llegado a tal extremo-, por lo que me quedé aliviada.

-¿Qué piensas sobre mí?. –noté que un deje de sarcasmo bañó su acostumbrado tono grave y animado de voz.

No quise precipitarme, así que me di el lujo de tardar en contestarle mientras sentía su intensa mirada clavada en mi perfil:

-Creo que eres la evolución. ¿Qué pensarían de ti los demás licántropos? –Matthew me dejó contestar a mi propia pregunta -, indudablemente que eres afortunado al poder controlar tus emociones impidiendo matar a alguien en un arrebato por mínimo que sea. ¿Y qué pensarían los vampiros? –Le sonreí pretendiendo animarle un poco -, que eres único y especial al no tener que beber sangre para seguir coexistiendo.

Matthew me miró agradecido, y mi cabeza hirvió al acumularse toda la sangre en mis mejillas:

-Se te olvidaba que no parezco un muerto.

Rodé los ojos, ese no era el concepto que yo tenía de los vampiros precisamente:

-Lo apuntaré en la lista.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Silencio que nos dejó cavilar a cada uno dentro de nuestros pensamientos, fuesen los que fueran.

-Ren… -me llamó él sacándome de mis demonios internos – gracias.

Y de nuevo sentí la piel de mi cara arder como lava.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los siguientes dos días fueron… extraños. Sí, esa era la palabra.

Matthew y yo pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos haciéndonos preguntas de lo más variopintas. Y gracias a eso descubrí que Matthew también podía llegar a imprimarse de alguien en algún momento.

-¿Qué sabes sobre la imprimación?. –me preguntó repentinamente dejándome helada.

Matthew hasta entonces no había dado signos de interés acerca de los licántropos por lo que siempre hablábamos sobre vampiros, concretamente sobre mi familia.

-No mucho –me sinceré intentando no parecer pretenciosa -, tan solo sé que en el momento en que un licántropo sufre de imprimación ya no tiene ojos para nadie más que para la persona en cuestión.

Matthew se rozó el mentón pensativo:

-Honestamente eso me parece una estupidez. –me confirmó segundos después.

Yo asentí desanimada. Inevitablemente esa conversación me llevó hasta Jacob; hacía bastante que sabía que él estaba imprimado de mí, se le escapó a tía Rosalie un día que yo miraba la televisión mientras ella y Jake discutían sobre quién me llevaría al parque a jugar. Debería tener cinco o seis años y pude comprender solamente aquello que le dije a Matthew.

Seguramente fue a partir de entonces cuando Jacob dejó de ser "el cariñoso tío Jake" para convertirse en algo más.

Decidí no dejarme llevar por esa hilera recoveca de recuerdos profundamente dolorosos, para centrarme en la situación en la cual Matthew se encontraba en ese momento. Y de la que yo había decidido formar parte sin pensarlo:

-¿Y qué hay de esos poderes especiales que algunos vampiros tienen?. –me preguntó desviando el tema de la imprimación.

Agradecí ese gesto:

-Bueno, no todos tienen "dones".

Matthew dejó que una divertida sonrisa se formara en la comisura de sus labios:

-¿Y tú tienes alguno?.

Le sonreí de vuelta, mi "don" era lo que más me gustaba de mi parte vampírica –probablemente lo único a decir verdad-:

-Sí.

Noté la mirada ansiosa de Matthew clavada en mi cara, por lo que me acerqué a él para enseñarle lo que era capaz de hacer:

-No te haré daño. –le susurré cuando pude coger su rostro con mis manos.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por ese jalón en mi estómago que siempre sentía cuando hacía eso. Me concentré en el primer recuerdo que tuve de él, justo en Canadá.

Me gustaba la sensación que me provocaba mostrar imágenes, era reconfortante porque hacía que olvidara todo y que me centrase tan solo en ese recuerdo.

Abrí los ojos cuando pensé que era suficiente. Matthew me miraba con los ojos como platos tocándose las sienes como comprobando que no se hubiese vuelto loco.

Matthew era tan gracioso… que me fue inevitable soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?, no sabía que estuviese tan delgado. –murmuró mirándose los brazos y las piernas.

Le di un golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionase:

-No he terminado.

En ese momento la divertida expresión de Matthew pasó a ser una horrorizada.

Rodé los ojos y me concentré; las descargas habituales por mi espinazo me irguieron la espalda –siempre ocurría igual-. Recreé un oscuro bosque, como de cuento tenebroso. Con susurros y eco que ponía el vello de punta.

Me estaba divirtiendo la verdad pero la tez pálida de Matthew, adoptó un color enfermizo que me hizo detener la ilusión.

Él estaba mareado, es más en el momento en que dejé de la imagen del bosque, Matthew se tambaleó desde su lugar.

Zafrina una vez me explicó que en humanos podía tener efectos secundarios como ese. Pero nunca creí que en alguien como Matthew también.

-¿Estás bien?. –le pregunté alarmada por el color morado que estaba adoptando su piel.

Matthew me pidió un momento y yo solo esperé sin moverme. Recordando las palabras que Zafrina una vez me dijo:

_-Debes tener cuidado con este poder Renesmee. Probablemente no sea un "don" que tu merezcas._

_-Pero… ¿no es la evolución a mi poder?, una vez me dijiste que…_

_-Lo sé. Solo ten cuidado, no está hecho para ti y podría haber consecuencias negativas._

_-¿Cómo de negativas?._

_-Llegando incluso a ser destructivas._

Volver a la realidad me supuso como un balde de agua fría.

No era mi poder.

-Vale ya estoy de nuevo en la tierra. –me constató Matthew.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Mexico?. ¡Pero tardaremos siglos, Peter!. –se quejó Richard mirando de soslayo a la camioneta.

Peter rodó los ojos y se apresuró a meter su bolsa (maleta) dentro de la camioneta, evitando enfrentarse a Richard:

-Deja de quejarte y ayúdame.

-¡Oye tío sabes que a "mi chica" no le quedan más que dos telediarios!, eres una mala persona eso es lo que eres, tío.

Peter sacó la cabeza del cofre del vehículo y le sonrió con mofa a Richard:

-Será la excusa perfecta para deshacernos de ella.

Richard resopló haciendo volar algunas de sus rastras, y luego se volvió a mirarnos a los demás a lo que yo me encogí al lado de Matthew:

-¿Es que nadie me va a ayudar a convencerlo? –un silencio sepulcral se extendió como un virus por todos nosotros - , genial. –se dio media vuelta mirando a Peter, pero de repente pareció encendérsele la bombilla- ¡Ren, tu eres chica, a ti te hará caso!. –saltó de repente emocionado Richard y mirándome con ojillos brillantes.

Enrojecí y descendí la mirada hasta mis deportivas.

-Eh Richard, déjala en paz. –le pidió Matthew con la voz grave.

Miré a Matthew de reojo, y pude observar que él me estaba sonriendo a lo que yo tan solo le dediqué mi mejor "media" sonrisa.

-¡Hey, vámonos!. –nos ordenó con voz potente Peter.

Matthew dio un respingo y nuestra conexión visual quedó enterrada en el olvido, mientras todos nos apresurábamos a subir a la camioneta…

El viaje hasta Mexico resultó ser el peor de todos los que hasta ahora habíamos hecho. Yo ya no podía aguantar más, y tuve que pedir que pararan un momento para poder tomar un poco de aire fresco, seguida de algunos chicos que al igual que yo estaban hartos de estar encerrados en la vieja camioneta de Richard.

-Un día horrible. –me comentó Richard llamando mi atención.

Asentí haciendo una mueca desagradable, el cielo estaba nublado y hacía un aire fresco que se colaba por todos lados.

-Empiezo a odiar viajar. –me sinceré mientras estiraba todos mis músculos atrofiados.

-Bienvenida al club.

Los restantes días que faltaban para llegar a Mexico me resultaron largos y tediosos. Aunque algo bueno había, me había acostumbrado al olor a perro viejo de la camioneta y no se me hacía tan cuesta arriba no obstante, ahora era el asiento trasero lo que me incomodaba. La espuma estaba muy gastada y solo quedaba intacto un abrochador de seguridad para los cinturones.

Las indicaciones pronto nos confirmaron nuestras sospechas más tarde, estábamos llegando a Mexico y por lo menos ya no estaba nublado ni hacía frío. Lo cual fue un alivio porque me quité de encima las dos mantas que me había echado horas antes.

-Pon la radio Peter. –pidió Matthew mientras se estiraba empujando a Michael que estaba a su lado.

Peter asintió y enseguida encendió la vieja radio que más bien parecía una reliquia. A Peter le costó sintonizar algún dial, pero tras cinco minutos de miradas furtivas a la radio y de rodar la sintonizadora, Peter lo consiguió.

Los chicos soltaron una exclamación y yo sonreí. Sin embargo la sonrisa se me borró al escuchar la radio. Era una canción, más bien un villancico.

-Joder ¿Ya están con esas cosas?. –masculló Richard rascándose las rastras.

-Genial. –susurró Michael a mi lado.

Al parecer a ninguno de los chicos les gustaba la navidad, lo que me llevó a pensar ¿Estaba ante simpatizantes de la negra navidad? ¿O más bien inconformistas de las derrochadoras fiestas del populacho?. Fuera lo que fuese yo lo único que hice fue temblar.

No estaba al corriente de cuándo daban las vacaciones de navidad en St. Bees, pero probablemente si no las habían dado ya quedaría muy poco. Y yo estaba más que segura de que mi padre vendría a buscarme al igual que mi madre para sino matarme llevarme de vuelta a casa de malos modos.

Fantástico.

Más problemas… ¿alguna vez saldría de este pozo sin fondo lleno de ellos?.

Probablemente no.

Sin embargo una cosa había cumplido del trato, no me había dejado ver demasiado aún irónicamente viajando.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nada más bajar de la camioneta, sentí la necesidad de esconder la cabeza bajo tierra o provocar a Matthew para que me matara. Seguramente todo eso sería mejor que la ira de mi padre.

-Recordaba esto menos lleno. –escuché murmurar a Peter.

No quise fijarme a quien se lo decía, simplemente dejé vagar la mirada de aquí para allá. Cientos de puestos se abrían paso ante nosotros.

Me costó seguir el ritmo de los demás porque procuraba no chocarme con nadie y a la vez observarlo todo, ¿Quién sabe cuándo volvería a viajar allí? Y más después de las navidades. Por lo que relajé un poco más la mínima velocidad y abría las fosas nasales para aspirar el delicioso aroma a picante.

-¡Eh Ren, quieres uno!.

Dejé de mirar un puesto de flores preciosas para observar a los chicos que se habían comprado cada uno un cuenco con nachos.

Entonces, de nuevo la sensación de ahogo y hambre me sacudió violentamente.

Quizás no pasaría nada si comía un poco, además era picante y a veces cierta sangre también lo era dejándote un sabor fuerte en el paladar.

Comencé a sudar frío, todo era cuesta arriba y yo parecía tener los dos tobillos rotos.

Pero, todavía así, me armé de valor y asentí por primera vez en toda mi vida a una comida humana que no fueran ni zumos ni frutas; simplemente me dejé llevar…

Reviews.

**"Sí lo sé, he tardado más de lo habitúal pero he tenido que ajustarlo todo debido a la universidad :S, normalmente actualizaba los lunes pero hoy y posiblemente la semana que viene lo haré los jueves. Siento si a alguien le ha molestado pero era o este día o quedarme dos semanas sin actualizar y eso queridos amigos no me parece justo. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

The love store: Pues muchas gracias, y bueno lo de Matthew se solventó en este capítulo a duras penas aunque aún he dejado resquicios que se verán descubiertos más adelante. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dramione4ever: Bueno te hice caso, lo pensé seriamente. Si Nessie "odia" a sus antecesores vampiros ¿por qué no lograr que coma? XD en el prox capítulo veremos si he cambiado o no de opinión y si se lo hago más difícil o fácil de sobrellevar. ¡Besos, adiós!.

C.J: XD eres la única a la que no le ha gustado la cicatriz tengo que decírtelo, bueno todo soldado tiene una marca de por vida ¿no? Veamos así a Matt XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Hug: Jejeje, gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Aventurilla: Pues supongo que ese aire misterioso que rodea a Matthew se ha aflojado un poco en este capítulo, al menos para quien lo haya entendido a la perfección sino todavía quedan más cap para descubrir en toda su totalidad a Matthew :P. ¡Besos, adiós!.

GAME OVER: XD ¿Y qué tres palabras resumen este cap? Jaja me tienes ansiosa por saberlo, tienes imaginación eh. ¡Besos, adiós!.

KingvsQueen: Bueno nunca pensé realmente que una cicatriz diese tanto de sí jaja, pero me gusta. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Ranmma-Potterica-2: Mmm me gusta la manera en la que has definido a Matthew después del capítulo anterior, sí señor, me gusta como piensas. Jeje sigue picada y así escribiré más y mejor. ¡Besos, adiós!.

OMG!: Bueno en este SÍ he cumplido, al fin ¿no?, lo sé he tardado pero lo bueno se hace esperar y lo mejor XD lo ves a punto de morir. Bueno el por qué la tiene ahí se descubrirá más adelante aún así puedo imaginar tu gesto obsceno por ello jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Sanndra: Qué posesiva con Jacob, pero eso está bien. Aunque no te preocupes jamás permitiré que Matthew ocupe el lugar de Jake, eso ni de coña vamos antes mato a Matthew XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Paola: La navidad se acerca es lo único que te diré, y por supuesto los problemas que acarreará eso XD. ¡Besos, cuídate también, adiós!.

Argentina: Ains Matt.... todas o casi todas os habéis pillado por él, pero claro es que habéis visto el video y es evidente que Matthew es mono jaja. Gracias, ¡besos, adiós!.

choconinia: Oh pues gracias me siento honrada:) ¡Besos, adiós!.

Kari Uchiyama: XD Te digo lo mismo que a otra persona, jamás Matthew sustituirá a Jacob jamás. Y bueno es que Peter es un personaje demasiado secundario, en este capítulo ya salió más de lo que preveía y solo por tu petición :S. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Sofia Swan: Jajaja lo que me he reído con tu rr, ¿un flogger? Qué carajo es eso O-O jajajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Chofy: XD me asustaste jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Al fin descubriste qué es Matthew o por lo menos una parte de él (parte enorme la verdad). Y yo antes que poner un ángel pondría un demonio, porque si Matt fuese un ángel y estuviera en la tierra sería porque los demás lo considerarían un demonio. ¡Besos mi duquesa, adiós!.


	8. Necesidad

**Necesidad.**

La explosión que se produjo en mi interior me mantuvo parada unos momentos antes de volver a retornar la conversación que mantenía con Matthew. Probablemente pensarían que estaría loca –seguro-, no obstante, no podía evitar que cada vez que me metía comida en la boca mi cuerpo reaccionara de manera instintiva y animal, completamente ajena a todo lo que me rodeaba proporcionándome un placer intenso y abismal.

Hacía ya dos semanas desde que me había armado de valor y probé mi primera comida "humana" en condiciones, y estaba segura de que ese era el mejor momento de mi vida hasta entonces.

Pude echar por tierra mi condición de "media-vampira", pero realmente ya no me importaba, tan solo pretendía comer y comer, probablemente hasta reventar si hiciese falta.

-¡Renesmee!. –me gritó Matthew sacándome de mi "momento feliz".

Le miré enfurruñada, no tenía derecho a devolverme a la realidad de esa manera.

-¡Qué!. –le espeté dispuesta a darle un puñetazo como los que mi madre me enseñó teniendo como ratón de laboratorio a Jacob.

-Diablos te estaba hablando y tú simplemente me ignoras.

Yo sonreí volviéndome a meter otro trozo de chocolate a la boca y saboreándolo con la lengua y el paladar. Volviéndome a abrazar a esa gratificante sensación que solo me proporcionaba la comida de humanos.

Escuché a Matthew levantarse, pero no abrí los ojos, después sus pasos y el sonoro portazo que dio.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Me desperté sin ganas de nada, tan solo de volver a comer.

Seguí la misma costumbre de siempre: levantarme, ducharme, vestirme y peinarme. Para después bajar a desayunar con una gran sonrisa que me tironeaba de la piel flácida los ojos.

Según Peter, mi apetito era igual de grande y monstruoso que Godzilla. Lo cual no me dejaba en un buen lugar siendo la única chica del grupo.

Los ubiqué a todos en una mesa alejada de la multitud habitual en el bar. Mi intención iba a ser la de acompañarles sonriente, sin embargo ellos me pararon, Peter lo hizo con una mirada cargada de tristeza que me dejó sin aire en los pulmones.

Se me revolvió el estómago al escuchar de nuevo unos villancicos provenientes de la radio que estaba en la barra junto a esos alcohólicos empedernidos que no hacían más que mirarla como si fuese un cachivache extraño, y me quedé rezagada en el mismo lugar, observándolos a todos e incapaz de proseguir mi caminata hasta llegar a la mesa.

Qué habría pasado para que los ánimos estuvieran de ese modo.

Tan solo Peter notó mi presencia porque los demás estaban inclinados con las cabezas peligrosamente juntas haciendo un círculo.

Simplemente no sabía qué hacer, si ir y hacer como si no pasase nada, quedarme a ver si se pasaba o simplemente desaparecer.

Sin embargo, Peter pudo leer mi mente o a mí me lo pareció así, porque enseguida me llamó con la mano a lo que yo rápidamente acudí a sentarme entre ellos con los ojos fijos en el rostro entristecido de Peter y el corazón en una mano; dispuesta a cerrarla en un puño y aplastarlo si solo así conseguía que se me quitasen todas esas emociones.

Al tomar asiento, todos ellos se echaron hacia atrás irguiéndose en sus sillas lo cual me dejó comprobar que no solo era Peter quien estaba triste, sino que Matthew también.

De repente me vi en la misma situación que un niño adoptado que pide conocer a sus padres biológicos. El que Matthew estuviera tan o más triste que Peter me chocaba.

Parpadeé indecisa, y la mirada de Matthew dejó de estar en sus pies para posarse encima de mí. Quise sonreírle cálidamente para que esa terrible escena se olvidara, pero tan solo pude dejar vagar mi mirada entre él y su hermano.

Comencé entonces a recaer en la posibilidad de que Matthew estuviese así por mi culpa; ayer él quiso hablar conmigo pero yo solo me dedique a engullir chocolate. La culpabilidad de ahogó con una ola de pánico; si eso era así, posiblemente tuviera que abandonarles, no me querrían más con ellos. Pero lo que no me cuadraba era porqué entonces Peter estaba también así.

Gracias al cielo pronto vinieron las respuestas:

-Tenemos que ir a Canadá de nuevo. –la voz de Peter fue más grave de lo que yo recordaba.

Un nudo en el estómago me impidió pronunciar palabra, a lo que el rubio prosiguió:

-Es importante, aunque si quieres podemos regresarte a tu casa antes de ir.

De nuevo la posibilidad recaía ante mis ojos con gran peso, me ofrecían de nuevo ir a casa, junto a mis padres y Jacob… la idea no me pareció tan gorda como hacía unos meses. Sin embargo me vi con nuevos sentimientos, sentimientos hacia todos ellos de los cuales me era imposible separarme o renunciar.

Así que hablé con voz firme y clara, pretendiendo aplacar cualquier ofrecimiento por el estilo:

-No.

Una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa se formó en las comisuras de los labios de Peter, pero posiblemente hubiera sido mi imaginación ya que al parpadear ésta desapareció:

-Entonces vayamos a hacer nuestras maletas, es lo único que puedo decirte al respecto. –me comunicó levantándose seguido de los demás.

Mi apetito voraz había desaparecido, y ahora me notaba vacía e inmersa en un mar de dudas.

Estaba segura de que Peter no diría más, por lo que me giré en redondo hacia Matthew quien me pareció más pequeño que nunca.

Los chicos pronto desaparecieron juntos, y tuve suerte al ver que a Matthew le pasó algo parecido a mí, ya que se quedó estático en su lugar los instantes necesarios como para que yo le interceptara:

-Matt… -no fui capaz de terminar su nombre, todo se me hacía cuesta arriba.

Él suspiró y subió la cabeza:

-Mi madre ha muerto.

Entonces lo entendí todo a la perfección…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Si el viaje a Mexico se me hizo largo, el de Canadá era una tortura. Todos estaban callados y ausentes, el ambiente estaba cargado de desolación y nada más paramos dos veces para ir al lavabo en dos gasolineras distintas.

No había hambre, ni siquiera la necesidad de respirar. Todas las ventanillas estaban subidas y por primera vez los cinturones abrochados.

Habíamos perdido la capacidad de hablar, y me sorprendió la capacidad de comprensión que unos teníamos de los otros.

Simplemente éramos buenos amigos que nos comprendíamos en todo momento, y eso… eso me incitó con más fuerza a no abandonarles nunca, ni siquiera por mi familia.

Jamás pensé que un sentimiento como la amistad pudiese aplacar el amor por mi madre o mi padre, pero era así, con ellos era yo al cien por cien. Aun escondiendo mi secreto al igual que Matthew.

Al pensar en él no pude evitar subir la mirada hasta su perfil, y me vi desolada al contemplarlo con los ojos fijos en un punto inexistente y con aspecto demacrado.

No.

No los abandonaría jamás, ellos eran mis pequeños grandes tesoros…

Me vi desamparada al llegar y esperar fuera junto a los chicos a que Matthew y Peter entrasen un momento a la casa.

El latido de mi corazón ensordecía mis oídos y no era capaz de pensar en nadie que no fueran Matthew y Peter.

Matthew amaba a su madre al igual que Peter por entre todas las cosas, y ésta se había ido de repente y sin explicación médica al parecer. Todo era injusto y dejaba un sabor amargo en la garganta que se ceñía con fuerza al estómago revolviéndolo.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando salieron igual de rápido que habían entrado. Me sorprendí ciertamente al verlos de esa manera, Peter abrazaba por los hombros a Matthew mientras éste simplemente se dejaba llevar. Nunca los había visto tan unidos, y eso lo único que hizo fue que me sintiese peor.

No tardamos nada en llegar al velatorio, y en el momento en que salimos del coche cada uno por su puerta, tuve la terrible sensación de que algo peor se avecinaba a esto.

Tía Alice siempre estuvo entretenida conmigo en ese sentido, según ella yo había nacido con un sexto sentido poco desarrollado parecido al de ella. Y en esos momentos no me ayudaba en nada acordarme de aquello.

Había llovido y la tierra estaba húmeda, notaba mis zapatos hundirse en el barro mientras avanzábamos hasta el salón donde tendría lugar el velatorio, y solo deseaba centrarme en caminar sin resbalar.

Deseé que la tierra me hubiera tragado al entrar. Era el lugar más lúgubre que había visto en mi vida.

Observé como Peter y Matthew avanzaron a saludar a las pocas personas que estaban ahí, y yo aproveché para empotrarme en una esquina y quedarme ahí hasta que todo pasase, sin intención de interrumpir.

Notaba algunas miradas puestas encima, pero yo tan solo miraba a Matthew. Me daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento estallaría, porque estaba bien segura de que se estaba guardando todos sus sentimientos para no preocupar más aún a Peter quien lo llevaba consigo de un lado a otro con miedo a dejarle solo por lo que pudiera pasar.

Sentí un escalofrío en mi espinazo al imaginarme si quiera que Matthew pudiese hacer una locura.

-Menuda mierda. –me susurró Richard que iba junto a los demás posicionándose a mi lado.

Asentí sin saber qué hacer.

-Peter está destrozado pero el enano… ese enano lo va a pasar muy mal. –comentó Michael mirándonos tanto a Richard como a mí.

Quise arrearle un puñetazo que le rompiese la mandíbula:

-No me gusta el color que está tomando este asunto. –comentó Richard mesándose las rastras con delicadeza.

-Es que precisamente no hay color. –masculló entre dientes Michael.

Los escuchaba como si estuviesen a cientos de kilómetros en una autopista dejada de la mano de dios, tan solo podía concentrarme en una cosa y Matthew era mi principal "cosa". La conexión tan especial que nos había vinculado estaba tirante, y notaba que si tiraba un poco de ella en ese mismo momento, ésta se rompería.

Matthew se había quedado solo en el mundo, Peter estaba bien dolido sí, pero todavía así no era igual que Matt. Peter era un chico aventurero que conseguía todo lo que se proponía en el mundo sin necesidad de estar con alguien salvo sus amigos, no obstante Matthew era dependiente.

Y la dependencia que tenía con su madre la había querido traspasar a su hermano sin embargo había acabado recayendo encima de mí.

No sabía si sería adecuado acercarme y abrazarlo, por lo que esperé pacientemente a que todo acabase y nos pudiésemos ir a descansar.

Dos horas eternas después, mi deseo se hizo realidad y una vez metidos en la camioneta, Richard visiblemente incómodo, le preguntó a Peter:

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?.

Peter suspiró dejando caer sus hombros pesadamente, y miró al frente:

-A mi casa –miró a Matthew por el rabillo de ojo y se apresuró a añadir con la mandíbula tensa -, nuestra casa.

A leguas se notaba que esa decisión era precipitada y sin lógica, su madre acababa de morir y él pretendía encerrarse precisamente en el sitio donde más recuerdos había.

Richard pensó lo mismo que yo, lo noté en su semblante, no obstante no dijo nada y arrancó…

Me imaginaba esa casa de cualquier manera menos fría, en mi mente la veía hogareña y cálida. Pero al traspasar el umbral, no pude más que verme sorprendida por la falta de colores en las paredes, de muebles, de cuadros y sobretodo de fotografías.

Todos seguimos a Peter, quien no hizo más que tirarse encima del sofá enorme de cuero blanco, que presidiaba el salón principalmente.

Los demás no tardaron en copiarle sentándose a su lado, no obstante yo no podía moverme de nuevo. Mi cuerpo se paralizaba siempre que sucedía algo por el estilo. Era algo vicioso e inevitable.

-Bienvenidos a mi "querido hogar". -escupió con arrogancia Peter acomodándose mejor en el sofá.

Richard soltó una risotada, y de lo único que me di cuenta es de que Matthew no estaba ahí:

-¿Dónde está…

-En su habitación –me cortó Peter -, arriba, segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Por un lado deseaba quedarme junto a Peter, era obvio que necesitaba apoyo en esos momentos. Sin embargo Matthew también debería necesitarlo, y Peter estaba rodeado de sus amigos, por lo que no me quedó más que ir escaleras arriba a la habitación de Matthew…

Nada más subir, comprobé que la misma falta de colorido abajo, estaba presente ahí arriba. Me abracé a mi misma y caminé hasta la segunda puerta a la izquierda. No obstante, antes de llamar pude fijarme en que la puerta de enfrente tenía un gran poster viejo de una calavera lo cual me hizo presuponer que esa sería la habitación de Peter.

Llamé tres veces a la espera de que Matthew me diera paso, sin embargo eso nunca ocurrió. Por lo que abrí la puerta con sigilo a sabiendas de que él me estaba escuchando y que sabía que era yo.

La habitación de Matthew era al igual que el resto de la casa fría, sin juguetes ni libros que asomasen por los estantes del cuarto. Las sábanas de su cama eran al igual que las paredes, blancas y tan solo había un par de zapatos tirados por el suelo, por lo demás, su habitación estaba impoluta.

Matthew por otra parte estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando a través de ella de espaldas a mí, por lo que no pude ver su expresión.

Me aclaré la garganta avergonzada ya que me sentía como si estuviera invadiendo su intimidad:

-No es necesario que sientas pena por mí, hazlo por mi hermano, él seguro que estará contento por ello.

La calidez de mi cuerpo desapareció, y pude verme congelada.

Matthew aprovechó mi estado para girarse hasta mí, y entonces pude ver que unas brillantes lágrimas se deslizaban por su piel canela dándole un aspecto frágil y desamparado que me turbó.

-Yo… -quise decirle:

-No, no lo hagas. –me pidió él.

Entonces todo se quedó ahí, en ese "yo" sin sentido. Bajé la mirada hasta mis pies y solté todo el oxígeno que estaba conteniendo:

-Necesitas a alguien Matthew. –le susurré.

Él me miró fijamente unos segundos, para después levantarse agitado del alfeizar de la ventana y caminar con gran rapidez hasta mí, intimidándome con su metro ochenta y tres de estatura frente a mi metro setenta:

-Yo soy fuerte, más de lo que tú puedas o de la patética panda de mi hermano pueda pensar.

Tuve la sensación de que todo lo decía para convencerse a sí mismo, y no a mí:

-Solo quiero ayudarte.

Matthew rodó los ojos y puso más distancia entre nosotros:

-Pues no lo necesito. ¡Lo único que necesito es estar solo!.

La angustia crecía en mi interior, la conexión se iba a romper y no podía permitirlo. El amargo sabor de las lágrimas se acumuló en la boca de mi garganta, y la vista se me fue nublando:

-No me eches de tu lado. –le supliqué con la voz medio rota.

Matthew se revolvió el pelo, estaba muy tenso y las venas de sus brazos se le marcaban más a cada instante que pasaba.

-Lo estás haciendo muy difícil.

Negué empezando a enfadarme:

-Es al revés, tú lo haces difícil Matthew. Me necesitas y yo… -las lágrimas descendieron por fin -, también te necesito.

No sé qué efecto tuvieron esas palabras en Matthew, pero en mí fue como si alguien me quitara de encima al elefante que llevaba a cuestas.

Los ojos de él brillaron eclipsándome unos momentos, y por fin me dejó avanzar hasta él y abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas…

Reviews.

**"Debía pasar es lo único que diré... triste el cap, sí, pero era esencial para la historia. Por cierto, me atrevo a adelantar que sobre el cap 11 o 12 aún no lo sé, Renesmee volverá a casa. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

Paola: Matthew es mitad y mitad, igual a Renesmee. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Argentina: Sí jaja, copié esa idea. ¡Besos, adiós!.

OMG!: Sip, la probó por fin XD y se ha vuelto peor que el monstruo de las galletas. Sí, Matthew es uno de ellos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

The love store: Son muy parecidos sí, precisamente por eso están tan unidos... al menos por ahora. Y bueno la segunda parte estará cuando haya llegado hasta el final del 1 video, sino sería spoiler más spoiler y eso no es bueno. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: De hecho yo ya tenía pensado lo de Matthew desde el principio. No me importa compartir la idea jaja. ¡Besos duquesa!.

M.: Es lo que siempre digo, mis historias son raras de narices jajaja, porque siempre intento que no se parezcan a las típicas que poco a poco poblan todo fanfiction net. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Sofia Swan: Jaja eres muy buena para la comprensión, gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	9. Huida

**Huida.**

La relación entre Matt y yo se había estrechado, la tirantez quedó olvidada e incluso ahora estaba floja. Podía tironear todo lo que quisiese que ésta no llegaba a tensarse jamás, lo cual me dejaba tiempo para pensar en la gravedad del asunto, de _mi _asunto.

Si hacía dos días medía un metro setenta, ahora estaba segura de que mediría algunos centímetros exagerados más. Lo notaba en la ropa, y no pude más que pedirle a Matt un metro para que me midiera en su habitación.

-Sería mejor si te descalzases. –me comentó con los dientes apretados Matthew.

Yo asentí violentada por mi estupidez, y después de quitarme las deportivas y los calcetines, Matthew me puso debajo de la piel la hebilla metálica del metro que me provocó un leve escalofrío.

La verdad estaba asustada. Estaba creciendo demasiado rápido –incluso más que antes-, y en mi cabeza no cabía ninguna excusa lo suficientemente creíble para los chicos. Estaba perdida. Todo lo estaba.

Matthew tiró del metro a la misma vez que se incorporaba, y entonces noté que su cercanía era muy escasa. Quizás demasiado para mi gusto porque su nariz rozó la mía mientras se terminaba de erguir. Entonces di gracias al cielo de que todavía él siguiera siendo el más alto de lo dos… pero ¿por cuánto más seguiría siendo así?.

Escuché la lengua de Matt dar un chasquido y después un resoplido furioso proveniente de sus fosas nasales.

Ya sabía la respuesta, aún así, me aventuré a preguntarle con algo de esperanza:

-¿Qué dice?.

-Has crecido cuatro centímetros. –dictaminó él mientras guardaba el metro y yo me disponía a volver a ponerme los zapatos.

-Mierda. –suspiré resignada.

Matthew tiró el metro encima de uno de los muebles de su habitación rompiendo así la armonía fría e inmaculada de su habitación, y se acercó a mí con una pequeña sonrisa:

-No te preocupes. Además eres la primera chica que oigo rechistar por ser tan alta.

Dejé de calzarme para mirarle enfurruñada:

-¿Y eso que significa?.

-Pues que las modelos son altas.

Rodé los ojos y de nuevo volví a la tarea de atarme las deportivas:

-Antes me tiraría por un terraplén. –le contesté seca.

Me puse en pie y comprobé que lo gracioso del asunto es que mi cuerpo crecía al igual que mis pies, y para entonces esas deportivas ya me rozaban los dedos.

Era simplemente fantástico. Igual de divertido que un nido de abejas revoloteando en tu pelo.

Pero todo desapareció –incluido el dolor de mis pies- , en el mismo momento en que escuché un motor de un automóvil que seguro llevaría las ventanillas bajadas y tenía la radio encendida por la cual se escuchaban villancicos.

Mi corazón palpitó con fiereza y me obligué a respirar. El final se acercaba presuroso… demasiado.

Noté que la mirada divertida de Matthew pasó a ser una curiosa, y yo me dejé caer de nuevo sentándome a orillas de su cama:

-Creo que no tendré que dar demasiadas explicaciones sobre mi crecimiento precipitado al fin de cuentas. –mascullé sin ánimos.

Matthew se sentó a mi lado y escuché los muelles de su cama crujir ante su peso, después, la temperatura caliente de su brazo rozar el mío:

-He pensado sobre eso. –Me dijo con la voz inesperadamente ronca – Quizás podríamos adelantarnos.

Me vi como una retrasada mental a la que explicaban que dos y dos eran cuatro:

-Adelantarnos… ¿Cómo?.

Aprecié las vetas doradas en los ojos de Matthew más pronunciadas que nunca, o a lo mejor se debía a la cercanía que había entre ambos y que yo nunca le había mirado directamente a los ojos teniéndolo tan cerca:

-Vayámonos de aquí ahora mismo, a un lugar muy lejano. En un avión quizá… no sé qué destino, pero uno que nos lleve muy lejos de aquí. –me explicó pestañeando cada diez segundos.

Me vi tentada a contar las diminutas pecas de su rostro, últimamente estaba demasiado pendiente de Matthew lo cual me consternaba. Entonces tuve que aclararme la garganta y mirar al frente para poder darle una respuesta clara:

-No lo sé Matt… -noté su intensa mirada clavada en mi perfil lo cual me puso nerviosa -, te olvidas de "mi problema de estatura". ¿O es que tú tienes una explicación para cuando lleguen a preguntar?.

Escuché que la pausada respiración de Matthew me bañó el pelo, y en ese momento los latidos de mi corazón descendieron relajados. Matthew era como un bálsamo para mí:

-Me refería a los dos solos.

Entonces me giré violentamente hacia él, arrepintiéndome instantes más tarde por mi cuello. Matthew volvió a sonreírme por esa reacción y se apresuró a añadir:

-Piénsatelo. Aunque no hay demasiado tiempo… no lo tenemos.

_No lo tenemos._

Él se metía dentro del saco conmigo, lo cual era por una parte halagador y por otra… por otra me daba miedo llegar a esclarecerlo.

-Tengo miedo. –le aseguré a media voz.

Él asintió pasándome un brazo por los hombros que cada vez estaban más huesudos debido a mi rápido crecimiento:

-Quizás nos salve de este miedo estar juntos. Pero solo nosotros dos.

Era una teoría inútil para convencerme, lo aprecié no solo al comprender el significado de aquellas suaves y ronroneantes palabras, sino por la expresión de su atractivo rostro.

Desde que murió su madre y yo pude por fin acercarme a él, Matthew no se había separado de mí ni un solo instante, volvíamos a estar como al principio. Sin embargo con una clara diferencia: a mí ya no me molestaba su presencia.

Casi me notaba convencida. De hecho ya lo estaba, porque sabía que esa era la única solución "correcta" que en ese momento encontraba, y solo era eso… huir.

Patético huir de tu familia de vampiros, pero yo deseaba seguir siendo libre. Me sentía libre, capaz de cualquier cosa y sin necesidad de nadie lo cual era muy gratificante. Posiblemente escribiría mis memorias dentro de poco, cuando todo acabase, porque seguro terminaría volviendo a casa… estaba segura. Pero por aquél entonces, no me quería preocupar más de lo necesario por nada ni nadie.

Por lo que me vi sonriendo y asintiendo:

-Hagámoslo. –dije por fin con la voz más convencida que jamás pude usar…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Lo habíamos hecho todo precipitadamente, y en ese momento. Me vi realmente preparada para lo que fuese, incluso para un accidente aéreo.

A mi izquierda Matthew tenía un semblante tenso, lo cual entendía debido a cómo había reaccionado Peter al comunicarle nuestro plan, claro evadiendo "ciertas" cosas.

Dejé mi maleta en el suelo y entrelacé mis dedos con los de Matthew, llamando su atención y asegurándome de que supiese que estaba a su lado:

-Se le acabará pasando y se arrepentirá –le susurré a media voz -, nadie puede vivir con tanto rencor. –Me acerqué un poco más a él - Nadie que sea humano.

Él asintió cogiéndome con más fuerza de la mano.

Posiblemente para miradas curiosas, Matthew y yo éramos los amantes adolescentes típicos que se fugaban por una rabieta inmadura…

Noté mis mejillas arder debido a esa conclusión, y me esforcé por pensar en otra cosa cómo en los asientos que ocuparíamos en el avión.

Por fin avanzamos y nos tocó facturar; la azafata que nos atendía miraba a Matthew coqueta, lo cual me dejó bastante parada. ¿Me molestó?, qué diablos… empezaba a enloquecer, eso era lo que me ocurría. Demasiada tensión en tan poco tiempo para una chica tan joven como yo.

Bueno joven… ahora mismo aparentaba mis buenos diecisiete años sino más, e incluso las facciones de Matthew se quedaban ya un poco aniñadas comparándolas con las mías…

No me vi tranquila hasta que tomé asiento en mi correspondiente lugar, y me abroché sin ánimo el cinturón, poniendo toda mi atención en la ventanilla ya que Matthew muy caballerosamente me había dejado ese sitio sin yo tener que pedírselo, porque si una cosa estaba clara es que odiaba viajar en avión.

Me gustaba tener los pies en la tierra así que probablemente en mi otra vida no fui ningún tipo de ave, sino más bien un mamífero de cuatro patas.

-¿Vas a preguntármelo ya?, o vas a seguir haciéndote la interesante. –me preguntó sobresaltándome Matt a mi lado.

Fruncí el entrecejo y ladeé la cabeza vagamente a la derecha:

-Te vuelvo a repetir que no me interesa, solo quiero irme de aquí como bien acordamos. Nada más.

No había deseado saber nada, ni siquiera cuando Matthew me entregó el billete. Simplemente había tapado el destino con el dedo y así quería que siguiera siendo hasta que aterrizásemos…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Cuatro o cinco horas más tarde aterrizamos, me había dormido nada más despegar y no había sabido nada de Matthew hasta entonces quién me despertaba dándome toquecitos en la mano que estaba agarrada al reposabrazos del asiento.

Me restregué los ojos y analicé la situación mirando por la ventanilla: había mucha gente, más de lo habitual en las pistas de despegue y aterrizaje de aviones y todos eran ¿asiáticos?.

-¿China?. –le pregunté sorprendida.

Él negó levantándose tras haberse desabrochado el cinturón:

-Japón. - Me constató con una sonrisa.

Genial.

Me quité el cinturón y le seguí algo torpe sorteando a los demás que al igual que nosotros se levantaban en ese momento, lo cual me recordó las veces que salía de excursión con el colegio y salíamos del autobús los unos empujándonos a los otros.

Deseché ese recuerdo antes de que doliese, y me agarré a la sudadera de Matthew para seguir su ritmo acelerado.

Cinco minutos después pisamos tierra firme y casi deseé besar el suelo.

Avanzamos hasta entrar en el aeropuerto de nuevo por unas escaleras mecánicas de última generación que me dejaron algo alucinada, y por fin nos vimos fuera del tumulto de pasajeros.

Miré a Matthew quien extrañamente estaba buscando a alguien pasando los ojos de unos a otros, y no pude esperar más para preguntarle:

-¿Qué buscas?.

Él se mordió el labio y señaló tras unos segundos a una dirección la cual siguieron mis ojos raudos y veloces. Entonces la sangre de mis venas se congeló.

Un japonés tenía una gran pancarta con el nombre de Matthew. Eso solo podía significar que…

-¿Tenías preparado todo esto antes de decírmelo?.

Estaba enfadada. Entonces él se encogió de hombros y saludó al japonés quien le sonrió achinando aún más sus ojos:

-Sabía que te enojarías, como también que aceptarías. –concluyó la incipiente discusión.

Fantástico.

Ahora todos me conocían menos yo misma. Todo era patético.

-_Konnichiwa _(Hola). –saludó Matthew al japonés quien con un leve asentimiento de cabeza repitió:

-_Konnichiwa._

Realmente estaba impresionada, un chico de la edad de Matthew normalmente no debería saber hablar japonés. Entonces llegué a preguntarme qué idiomas sabría hablar o parlotear. Yo desde luego había sido una estúpida al no pretender conocer de mi padre.

Él intentó enseñarme portugués cuando era pequeña, pero entre mis rabietas y la adoración de tía Rosalie quien se puso de mi parte, acabó mandándolo todo al carajo.

-¿_Oguenki desuka? _(¿Cómo está?).

Matthew amplió su sonrisa de suficiencia al mirarme por una fracción de segundo y contemplar mi perplejidad:

-_Jai, guenkidesu_ (Muy bien, gracias). –se apresuró a contestarle él a la vez que seguía mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

Ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, y yo que me quedé unos instantes rezagada, me apresuré a cogerles.

Iba tras los dos, quienes seguían hablando y cada vez me sentía más mareada por la retahíla de palabros que escuchaba salir por la boca de cada uno, pero sobre todo por la de Matthew.

-_Ii otenki desune _(Bonito día, ¿verdad?).

Observé a Matthew asentir, y entonces me quedó claro que por más que intentase entender, no serviría de nada. Por lo que me relajé en el momento en que nos subimos a un taxi y me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla el paisaje mientras ellos seguían hablando…

Llegamos a un hotel de no sé cuántas estrellas –realmente no me fijé-, y al igual que en el aeropuerto seguí a Matthew hasta adentro como un perro faldero.

Matthew volvió a parlotear con el recepcionista esa vez, y yo tan solo cogí las llaves de la habitación las cuales tenían los números tanto en japonés como en europeo y subí las escaleras pasando del ascensor petado de gente sin importarme si Matt me seguía o no.

Nada más ubicar mi habitación, me apresuré hasta ella y metí la tarjeta por el cerrojo el cual soltó un "crash" y tras eso la puerta se abrió sola.

Entré arrastrando mi maleta a la cual se le había roto una rueda y pesaba como un muerto, las luces se conectaron solas y alucinada contemplé como todo era automático.

La habitación era igual que esas casas inteligentes que nos vendían en algunos anuncios y varias películas, pero que en realidad nunca llegaban al mercado.

Me acerqué hasta la terraza y ésta se abrió al igual que la puerta sola, salí y me apoyé en la barandilla. Estaba anocheciendo y el sol reflejaba un intenso color naranja fuego a todas partes.

Miré mis manos y comprobé que también estaba bañada por esa luz. Era una sensación bastante agradable… no obstante alguien llamó sacándome de mi relax.

Caminé rápidamente hasta la puerta y la abrí dejando pasar a Matthew quien no cargaba con su maleta lo cual me hizo suponer que ya la había dejado en su habitación.

Éste observó mi habitación y después se volvió hacia mí con una gran sonrisa que me perturbo:

-¿Y bien?.

Le sonreí de vuelta y caminé a su lado indicándole que saliese conmigo fuera en la terraza.

No le contesté hasta que la luz naranja de un apremiante calor, nos bañó a los dos con la misma intensidad:

-Me encanta. –me sinceré.

Matthew asintió y miró el atardecer con el semblante pensativo, pero aún así sin dejar que esa pequeña sonrisa se esfumase de su boca.

Me mantuve a su lado quieta durante unos instantes eternos, y tras aquello le pregunté con suavidad:

-Estás pensando en tu madre, ¿verdad?.

Él tardó demasiado en volverse hacia mí, mirándome con esos ojos avellana que eran realmente intensos:

-Supongo… -su voz estaba desanimada -, pero no estamos aquí para lamentarnos, sino para huir de todo y todos. Y eso implica olvidar.

Estuve de acuerdo en cierta manera:

-¿Hasta dónde pretendes olvidar?.

Matthew soltó un hondo suspiro que le relajó los hombros:

-Si es necesario hasta qué soy.

Mi corazón latió feroz, y Matthew se me hizo más atractivo de lo que ya era debido al color que adoptó su piel canela ante el fuego anaranjado del sol:

-Ayúdame a conseguirlo entonces. –le pedí en un quedo susurro.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron, la conexión volvió a estar ahí y ésta tenía tal fuerza que poco a poco fuimos acortando la distancia el uno del otro, totalmente ajenos a lo que iba a sucederse en pocas horas…

Reviews.

**"Ya nos vamos acercando al desencadenante real... estoy ansiosa en realidad por ver cuáles son vuestras reacciones. Guardo un "as" en la manga. Por cierto, me disculpo (aunque no es mi culpa realmente) por los nicknames que no salen completos en la respuesta a los reviews, es fanfiction net quien no me deja ponerlos a veces enteros... lo odio enserio. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

Xymee: Jeje gracias, ¿te gustó el cap? Lo cierto es que ya queda poco para que Nessie y Jake se vean las caras. ¡Besos, adiós!.

carolina**: Oh muchas gracias eres un cielo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

aemungarro91: Bueno ya queda poco para que se vean todos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Kari Uchiyama: Sí, es horrible. Bueno aún es pronto para decidir, ahora simplemente se dedica a vivir su adolescencia y a dejarse llevar por las hormonas como hemos hecho todas alguna vez :P. Verás Matthew es mitad licántropo y mitad vampiro pero aún conserva su apariencia humana por los genes que todavía le quedan dentro del cuerpo... sé que es algo complicado pero XD intenta visualizarlo como en el video del youtube. Y bueno la verdad estaba descolocada pero sabía que te equivocabas, era evidente. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Argentina: Gracias jeje, y mira que intento que no quede romántico pero al final... no puedo ni imaginarme cuando quiera hacerlos románticos XD miedo me doy. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Hug: Bueno es lo que conlleva la muerte de un ser amado... lo cierto es que Matthew está en la cuerda floja, pobrecito. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Jeje no llegué a comprender eso de lo tuyo es un chico y lo mío una chica XD, ¡besos para mi duquesa!.


	10. Hormonas

**Hormonas.**

La piel de mi cara estaba ardiendo y mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, el corazón me latía demasiado rápido –más que nunca-, y empecé a sudar.

El olor embriagador de Matthew se volvió más intenso si cabe y las hormonas me jugaron una mala pasada en el momento en que la distancia se fue acortando entre nosotros. Sentí un escalofrío al notar el fino cabello de Matt rozar mi frente, su aliento chocó contra mi boca y fue como si un volcán entrara en erupción dentro de mi estómago.

La sangre de mis venas se calentó hasta una altísima temperatura y la piel me quemó, mi propia piel me quemó. Entonces la nariz de él aplastó la mía y yo fui la que acorté la distancia entre ambos capturando sus labios como nunca jamás había hecho.

Increíble.

¿Yo había hecho esto?.

Siempre había pensado que sería incapaz de besar a alguien que no midiera casi tres metros y tuviera una larga melena, pero por lo visto estaba bien equivocada. Era una mujer, y como buena mujer podía sucumbir ante los encantos de otros hombres que no fuesen Jacob Black.

El primer roce entre nuestros labios nos produjo a ambos una pequeña descarga, pero después ese leve roce pasó a ser un baile algo desacompasado entre nuestras bocas que provocaba que la temperatura estable de la terraza, se convirtiese en las brasas del infierno.

Noté que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por esa emoción, esa emoción que me llevaba al cielo y al infierno a la vez. Que me enfriaba y me calentaba sin cese.

Me gustaba.

El vello de la nuca se me erizó en el mismo momento en que las manos de Matthew me acariciaron los brazos a la vez que descendían hasta posarse en mi cadera. No pude evitar soltar un respingo por su acción, pero aún así no dejé de besarle sino más bien que el beso se convirtió en una competición para ver quién conseguía aplacar al otro.

En eso un viento helado nos indicó que ya había anochecido, pero no me importó que lo hiciera, tan solo deseaba seguir besando a Matthew hasta que no pudiera más. Sin embargo él no pareció pensar lo mismo, porque se fue separando de mí poco a poco dejándome consternada y mirándole sorprendida.

Observé que sus labios estaban hinchados y que su piel estaba más coloreada de lo habitual, él se removió inquieto el pelo y entró a la habitación a la misma vez que yo le seguía de cerca.

Un silencio incómodo sembró mi habitación, y seguramente pasaron minutos largos y tediosos hasta que él se atrevió a romperlo:

-Creo que… lo mejor será que me vaya a mi habitación. –masculló con la voz entrecortada.

Solo pude parpadear.

¿A él no le había gustado?, y si era así ¿Por qué me importaba tanto?.

Dejé de mirarle avergonzada, y solo me di cuenta de que se había ido cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse.

Todos mis sentidos estaban adormilados por ese beso, ese beso que me estaba pesando ya en las entrañas y carcomiéndome el cerebro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Apenas pude dormir, a cada segundo que cerraba los ojos me imaginaba la cara de Jacob lleno de ira mirándome con asco y después pasaba a la de Matthew observándome defraudado.

Todo había sido un asco, así que posiblemente solo pude alcanzar a dormir unos quince minutos.

Tengo que admitir que la idea de quedarme dentro de la habitación me pareció igual de deliciosa que un suave bombón de chocolate y nueces. Sin embargo al hacer la comparación mi estómago requirió alimento, así que no me quedó más remedio que vestirme y bajar al bar.

Descendí por las escaleras en vez de tomar el ascensor totalmente horrorizada del posible: ¿Y qué pasaría si él hubiese tomado el ascensor en ese momento?. Porque si una cosa conocía bien de Matthew, era que solía levantarse temprano.

Mis pasos resonaban con eco mientras saltaba de tres en tres las escaleras dándome más prisa, aunque todo ese empeño sería una idiotez si Matthew realmente había tomado el ascensor o si quiera se había levantado como siempre.

Asomé primero la nariz y al comprobar que no estaba por ningún lado, ya más tranquila, entré al bar.

Respiré con tranquilidad en el momento en que tomé una mesa alejada de la multitud, y se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando cogí la carta y recaí en que estaba en Japón… y no sabía hablar japonés y eso incluía evidentemente tampoco leer.

Quise darme un golpe en toda la cabeza para ver si así me quedaba idiota de por vida y ya no tendría problemas estando en mi mundo de yupi.

¿Por qué era tan despistada?.

Oh sí, otra cualidad que había heredado de mi madre. Aunque mi padre a veces afirmaba que me iba mejor siendo despistada.

Odié a mi madre, a ella y a sus malditos genes.

Aunque yo al menos tenía mucha más suerte que ella, lo pude comprobar cuando subí la vista de la carta a la puerta del bar y lo vi ahí parado, observando todo con atención.

Me incomodé por momentos porque seguro que me buscaba a mí.

Y finalmente sus ojos se posaron encima de los míos atrayéndolos como luciérnagas a la luz.

Deseé que la tierra me tragara o mejor que los vulturis diesen conmigo y me chupasen toda la sangre hasta dejarme seca en el momento en que él empezó a acercarse.

Respira.

Aspira, espira, aspira, espira, aspira, espira… bien, eso al menos lo estaba haciendo correctamente.

-Renesmee no esperaba verte tan temprano. –escuché que me comentaba su peculiar tono de voz.

Noté que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se fue acumulando rauda y veloz hasta mis mejillas, y me ardió la cabeza –mi propio cuerpo me jugaba una mala pasada siempre en ese sentido-. Carraspeé sin saber qué decirle, y tan solo dejé la maldita carta algo arrugada en su lugar, cruzándome después de brazos y obligándome a mirar a un punto inexistente.

En eso, escuché una suave y aterciopelada risotada que me puso el vello de punta.

Diablos, era estúpida.

-Supongo que no entiendes absolutamente nada. –comentó Matt mientras intentaba planchar las arrugas que yo le hice a la carta.

Y, yo que estaba mirando sus manos grandes y delgadas aplanchar la carta; no pude evitar subir la mirada hasta su cara y de nuevo, me sonrojé.

Fantástico.

-… no. –susurré sin fuerzas, totalmente hipnotizada por el suave movimiento del flequillo de Matthew encima de sus bonitos ojos miel.

¿Miel?.

Sus ojos estaban más claros que nunca, y no pude comprender el por qué.

-Te recomiendo que cojas este. –y me tendió la carta señalándome el desayuno en concreto.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de fijarme en el nombre, tan solo asentí con la esperanza de que así dejara de prestarme tanta atención.

-Entonces yo también pediré lo mismo. –y volvió a sonreírme.

¿Por qué no había nacido ciega? Maldita sea… si hubiera sido así este tipo de cosas podría eludirlas y no sonrojarme por cada tontería que él hiciera.

Entonces no pude evitar compararlo con Jake, Jacob era muy cariñoso y bastante atento conmigo, jamás me había negado gran cosa y siempre que recordaba algún momento feliz de mi pasado, estaba él junto con mis padres… no obstante Matthew era más cerrado, menos cariñoso y más pasional, era… sexy y sus ojos eran demasiado intensos. Y casi pude volver a notar sus manos grandes y delgadas acariciar mis brazos hasta bajar a mi cadera.

Y ahí estaba la gran diferencia que empezaba a comprender; Jacob se había comportado siempre como un hermano mayor protector, sin embargo Matthew en todo momento me había mirado como la mujer que soy ahora. Y eso no me disgustaba en absoluto, es más, me encantaba.

Siempre me había considerado a mi misma como la chica de piernas extremadamente largas y con el pelo de una escoba. Nunca coqueta o si quiera hermosa.

Y Matthew no sé cómo siempre conseguía hacerme sentir así, linda y apreciada femeninamente hablando.

Y por dios, ¿a qué mujer no le agradaba eso?.

Además, mi primer beso había sido con él y solo con él. Pero… ¿eso le daba alguna posibilidad por encima de Jacob?.

Estaba asustada, muy asustada por ese hecho. Porque el recuerdo de Jacob se iba difuminando cada día más y era sustituido por el de Matthew sonriéndome, tocándome, haciéndome reír, besándome…

Quizás yo no quería estar destinada a Jacob Black… ¿no?. A lo mejor tenía alguna mínima posibilidad de poder elegir a otro hombre que no fuese él por la imprimación, y posiblemente pudiera vivir un romance como yo quisiese lejos de mis padres y su maldita obsesión por protegerme de todo y todos estando las veinticuatro horas del día encima de mí.

En eso, Matthew que ya había pedido nuestro desayuno levantándose y yendo él hacia la barra del bar; volvió a mi lado tomando asiento frente a mí y mirándome con esos grandes e intensos ojos miel con vetitas doradas y negras.

-¿No vas a dirigirme la palabra?. –me preguntó sacándome de mis demonios interiores y dejándome alucinada.

Su voz por lo general divertida y algo grave, era de un tono áspero e irritante que me revolvió el estómago.

No se había andado por las ramas desde luego, a veces era demasiado directo para mi gusto. Suspiré resignada, y bajé la mirada hasta mi regazo en donde empecé a jugar con las manos nerviosa:

-Yo… lo siento. –me sinceré quitándome un peso de encima.

Matthew hizo una mueca y se quitó de los ojos el flequillo:

-Supongo que yo también lo siento. No quise jamás que ent…

-Por favor –le paré histérica -, ahora mismo no Matthew, solamente quiero disfrutar del desayuno y perderme en esta ciudad.

Casi juré ver una leve sonrisa en su boca:

-¿Juntos?. –me preguntó volviendo a adoptar su habitual tono de voz.

Solo pude sonrojarme, y volver a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo asintiendo como un robot sin sentimientos.

Entonces, uno de los camareros avanzó hasta nosotros con una mesa de metal. Y si Matthew hubiese tenido en su poder una cámara de fotos, seguro me habría retratado.

El camarero me sonrió y se inclinó deseándonos un buen apetite para después esfumarse.

Miré a Matthew horrorizada, y él se encogió de hombros haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no estallar en carcajadas:

-Dijiste que sí, ¿recuerdas?.

-¡Maldita sea, sí!, pero no pensé que esto fuera tan…

Matthew tuvo que coger aire para serenarse, y me explicó:

-Lo que hay es: sopa de mis con calabacín, arroz, verduras varias, ensalada, pescado frito… y té para acompañar.

Noté que mis ojos estaban por salirse de las órbitas:

-¿De verdad piensas que soy capaz de comerme todo esto sola?.

Matthew se metió una bola de arroz en la boca y la masticó con parsimonia dándome a entender que dejase de quejarme y disfrutase del "suculento desayuno japonés"…

Apenas pude comerme el arroz y el pescado frito. Matthew por otro lado había hecho algo que realmente me dejó perpleja: abrió el huevo lo removió y después lo mezcló con arroz.

Por poco no vomité.

Las calles estaban demasiado transitadas, el ambiente estaba contaminado y apenas pude fijarme en todas las tiendas por las que pasamos. Sin embargo, me sentí completamente a gusto. Sin llegar a pensar en nada ni nadie en toda la mañana…

Íbamos yendo de regreso al hotel ya cansados, justo en el momento en que Matthew observó algo que le interesó y se paró, parándome a mí también que iba dos pasos por detrás de él.

Sus ojillos brillaron refulgentes y ciertamente, me eclipsaron. Seguí la trayectoria de su mirada y topé con un pequeño escaparate lleno de fotografías y dibujos de tatuajes y piercings.

-Entremos. –me pidió igual que un niño pequeño cuando le pide a su madre un juguete.

Ciertamente me resistí:

-Matthew, no creo que sea buena idea marcar nuestros cuerpos como ganado. –argumenté sonando más como mi padre que como yo misma.

Él se volvió a mirarme con la misma intensidad que la noche anterior, justo cuando nos besamos, y mi cabeza hirvió:

-Esta es una prueba más, es una manera de reivindicar que vivimos nuestra propia vida como queremos no cómo nos dictan los demás. Renesmee, es lo que necesitas en este momento. Deja por un maldito momento de comportarte como la muñequita intocable que tus padres te han ordenado ser desde que naciste, salvaguardándote de problemas restando con ello a tu vida experiencias nuevas y excitantes. Esto no es un tatuaje o un piercing, esto significa mucho más. Significa que eres tú y nadie más.

Dentro de mi pecho nació una fuerza abrasadora que acabó con cualquier parte racional que pudiera haber provocado que no entrara. Pero todo lo que dijo Matthew fue tan cierto… tan doloroso, tan pesado.

En todo momento había sido la hija ejemplar, la que nunca se metía en problemas, la que apenas salía con los pocos amigos que tenía y todos ellos habiendo tenido previamente el asentimiento por parte de mis padres. Jamás me había arriesgado tanto, ni siquiera cuando me fui con Peter en vez de al internado. Ni siquiera cuando escapé con Matthew.

Era yo, o eran ellos.

Y evidentemente elegí.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Ni el dolor que produjo en mi cuerpo cuando la aguja profanó mi piel sin impurezas, blanca y sin arrugas. Como tampoco la sensación de ahogo tras estar con el tatuador seis horas seguidas. Absolutamente nada pudo con la emoción que explotó dentro de mi cuerpo al haber traspasado la barrera que aún se resistía, ese muro infranqueable de ladrillos pesados e indestructibles que mis padres crearon a mí alrededor… hasta ese momento.

Matthew no quiso saber qué me había tatuado, tan solo me dijo que lo que hubiera elegido sería lo que me representaría de ahora en adelante. Lo cual me dejó más cómoda con mi "nuevo cuerpo".

Sin embargo yo no pude resistirme y le pregunté qué se había hecho, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa inquietante que nada.

Ciertamente, me dejó sorprendida. Porque… ¿Qué había hecho entonces todo ese tiempo?. ¿Se había comido al otro tatuador?, o ¿simplemente había esperado leyendo cómodamente una revista las seis interminables horas que me costó hacerme el tatuaje?.

Sin embargo lo que sí llegué a entender en ese preciso instante, es que todo lo había hecho por mí y para mí, para liberarme de mi pesada carga y eso era de agradecer.

En el mismo momento en que traspasamos el hotel, una sensación de vago peligro me embadurnó los sentidos destruyendo esa preciosa emoción anterior.

Tuve que dejar de caminar, y tensé el cuerpo hasta casi partirlo en dos mitades.

Las risas de los demás humanos me ensordecieron, debí palidecer, y mi parte vampírica que había estado dormida todos esos meses despertó de sopetón, mareándome en el trascurso.

El olor de _ellos _me traspasó los orificios nasales, y mi corazón casi dejó de latir. No pude respirar y me quemaron los pulmones provocándome un dolor mudo.

Mi cuerpo ya no reaccionó cuando quise correr fuera, no pude moverme ni un ápice. Entonces escuché sus pasos ligeros como brisa de mar.

Su olor se intensificó y me mordí los labios desesperada, miré a Matthew quien me estaba diciendo algo en ese momento con expresión grave pero no pude escucharle.

Deseé gritarle, suplicarle y sobretodo ordenarle que nos fuésemos de allí. Pero no pude… había perdido todo poder sobre mí misma.

Y un pensamiento negro cruzó mi cerebro antes de vislumbrarles: al final, todo había sido en vano…

Reviews.

**"Disculpad que no haya subido ayer pero es que tuve problemas con internet :S. Y bueno he tenido que darme prisa para relatar este capítulo teniendo en cuenta que el siguiente es el último en el que Renesmee pasa lejos de su familia. ¿Emocionados?, ¿aburridos? XD sea como fuere solo queda un capítulo y todo comenzara. Y bueno quería también explicar que habrá un triángulo amoroso entre J-R-M. Aunque supongo que era evidente:) ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

dark priinCess : XD vaya me sonrojaste, me gusta tenerte así con la historia. Lo que pretendía es no basarme en la simple historia de siempre: chica crece y se enamora perdidamente del hombre-lobo que siempre la ha acompañado. No... quise ser más original, pero bueno es lo que siempre intento en cada una de mis historias :S Y bueno verás déjame que te explique lo de Matt y Ren; ella ´quiere a Jacob, aún no lo ama, porque lo ve como un hermano mayor no como su imprimación y se siente "obligada" a estar ligada a él. Pero Matt ha roto eso llevándosela lejos y demostrándole que él también puede gustarle, además a mi siempre me han gustado las historias de amor super complicadas y esto es un aviso para todos. ¿Quién se llevará a la chica? Aún no puedo contestarte con sinceridad... pero viendo el ranting del fanfiction habrá escenazas que ejem XD jajaja, la relación entre Matthew y Renesmee es demasiado especial para obviarla también te explico. Además, ¿a qué chica no le han gustado dos a la vez que son diferentes? XD somos así. Además yo no creo en el amor verdadero... ¡Besos, adiós!.

: Jejeje, gracias linda. Espero te haya gustado. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Ninor-san: Bueno es que Renesmee está ocupada con Matthew XD además una no puede estar pensando en la misma persona las 24 horas del día, sino estaría loca. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Samanta-m : Mmmm tan solo míralo de este modo, Renesmee nunca ha podido aventurarse ni siquiera ha probar comida humana mientras estaba con su familia de vampiros sobreprotectores, aunque espérate aún no he sacado su lado vampírico. Lo quiero explotar más adelante. Y sí jajaja tranquilidad, explicaré cómo se convirtió Matt en un híbrido raro de narices XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

'karliitta' : Jeje gracias. No vas a tener que esperar mucho para ver su cara. ¡Besos, adiós!.

AlexiaCullenBlack : Pues me alegro mucho de que te guste, yo también busco fanfics de Renesmee pero... XD está mal que yo lo diga escribiendo uno pero... no me gusta ninguno demasiado, quizás por eso me aventuré a escribir uno. Y el video, verás entra en mi profile pinchando en mi nombre desde la historia y la URL que está ahí es de mi canal en youtube, métete en mi lista de videos y busca el que ponga "Anocehcer fanfiction crepúsculo Jacob y Renesmee". Eso sí, te advierto que hay spoilers. ¡Besos, adiós!.

shinawa : Jajaja, ¿te das cuenta que todas pensamos primero en Edward que en Bella tratándose de Nessie? XD seguramente será porque Ed es más temible que Bells u.u ¡Besos, adiós!.

OMG!: Jaja, mente retorcida la tuya aunque déjame tiempo ejem ya sabes que mi mente es muy retorcida y que me encantan los triángulos amorosos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Argentina: Sí bueno... ten en cuenta que el personaje de Jacob Black es muy amado incluso más que el de Edward Cullen, entonces es muy importante -más en este fanfic-. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Hug: Gracias, espero lo siga haciendo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

pao30286 : Gracias jejeje, por cierto si encuentras otro bueno dímelo es que yo ando tras alguno pero oye no encuentro... Y bueno, con lo de Alice que por cierto buenísima pregunta eh jajaja, Alice no puede ver a Ren porque es un punto negro e inexistente para ella como lo es Jake. He seguido las mismas pautas con ese caso que Meyers en Breaing Dawn. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Xymee: Solo un cap más entonces jeje, bueeeeeno quizás tengas razón en torno a Matthew ejem XDXDXDXD, tú déjme que siga avanzando quizás te sorprendas más de lo que esperas. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Sofia Swan: Uf yo diría que furia se queda demasiado suave... ¡Besos, adiós!.

Kari Uchiyama : Bueno siempre puedes meterte en el fanfic y quitar a Renesmee de una patada y quedarte ahí con Matthew, ¿Qué te parece?. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86 : Me preocupa seriamente tu culo sabes.... quizás se revele contra ti algún día, no descartes esa posibilidad. Jaja y no pillo eso de que lo tuyo es un chico y lo mío una chica ¡explícamelo! ¬¬ XD. ¡Besos duquesita de mi alma y mi corazón!.


	11. Un doloroso adiós

**Un doloroso adiós.**

Miré al frente tras desistir en intentar entender a Matthew, y los vi. Los tres estaban más hermosos de lo que recordaba, sus ojos lechosos me desnudaban el alma con tan solo una leve mirada, y supe por primera vez en toda mi vida que estaba a punto de morir al no tener encima la protección de mi familia.

Sin embargo hubo algo que me desconcertó. Los ojos de Cayo se posaron encima de Matthew, y después le siguieron los curiosos de Aro tras eso los sorprendidos de Marcus. En total, los tres se quedaron prendados de Matt dejándome a mí en un segundo plano.

Si antes había sentido miedo ahora era pánico, pero no por mí, sino por Matthew. No podía permitir que le tocaran un pelo, aunque probablemente de los dos él sería el más fuerte como también el más impresionante.

Yo era mitad humana mitad vampiro, mientras que Matthew era mitad vampiro y mitad hombre lobo, claro está con apariencia humana y no de un híbrido.

Lo comprendí perfectamente.

Matthew era un gran diamante en bruto. Y estaba segura de que Aro no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad.

Un estallido de sensaciones, fuerza y valor me revolvió el cuerpo por completo, pero yo solo hice caso a una de ellas: la de huir.

Cogí a Matthew del brazo y tiré de él. Sabía que era estúpido comportarse así, porque mis piernas podían llegar a ser igual de rápidas –si me esforzaba demasiado- que las de un vampiro, no obstante las de Matthew eran el triple o quizás más rápidas que las mías. Pero debíamos mantener una velocidad "humana", porque estábamos en plena ciudad.

Precisamente por eso supe que los vulturi no se arriesgarían.

-¡Los has visto!. –le pregunté a Matthew aumentando el tono de voz por la distancia que íbamos tomando al tener que soltarnos las manos por la gente que paseaba.

Los ojos de Matthew volvieron a ser oscuros como la misma noche, y las vetitas doradas se intensificaron dejándome anonadada unos instantes.

-No pares. –me indicó en el momento en que volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Me ahogaba, pero no por la falta de aire, sino por el miedo. A mi lado, Matthew seguía mostrándose oscuro, lejano… muy distinto a como lo conocía.

Estaba de espaldas a mí y yo por momentos me iba sintiendo peor. Habíamos acabado en un gran centro comercial, encerrándonos en un baño para minusválidos. Y Matthew no me había mirado ni una sola vez más, lo cual me dejaba aún peor.

-Matt. –lo llamé insistente.

No estábamos en situación como para que se comportase así de frío. Él tan solo se mostró de perfil, y entonces mi corazón dejó de latir, caminé los pasos necesarios hasta que choqué contra la pared asustada, y mentalmente me preparé para arrancar la puerta si fuera necesario y huir de allí.

-Creo que puedo matarlos. –la voz de Matthew era un gruñido muy grave y perverso.

Casi juré verle más alto y sus hombros muchísimo más anchos, provocando que su cazadora comenzase a deshilarse por los brazos. Si seguía así la reventaría.

-… no. –le susurré con la voz rota por el miedo – Por favor, no lo hagas, simplemente volvámonos a ir. –le acabé suplicando sin mirarle directamente al perfil de su rostro.

Su respiración se volvió muy violenta, su olor se intensificó comenzando a quemarme los pulmones y la sensación de alerta creció en mi corazón.

Me había criado entre vampiros y metamórfogos con aspecto de hombres lobo, jamás había estado frente a un verdadero licántropo, y por lo que sabía ellos eran demasiado feroces incluso más que un vampiro –si eran puros-, como también estaba al corriente de que se volvían demasiado peligrosos cuando comenzaban a transformarse.

Casi deseé volver al pasado en donde tenía meses y mi madre había nacido. Quise centrarme en ese recuerdo, en lo frío y fuerte que me pareció su pecho cuando me acurrucó por primera vez entre sus brazos, en lo bien que me hizo sentir y en lo que comprendí que la amaba.

Pero claro, todo eso eran recuerdos muy lejanos… mi cerebro funcionaba igual que el de un humano, Carlisle me lo comentó un día después de someterme a los experimentos de todos los días.

Con lo cual eso quería decir que olvidaba con facilidad.

Podía notar cómo aumentaba el poder de Matt, y me hundí hasta dejarme caer sentada en el suelo del rincón más lejano, cerré fuertemente los ojos y me trasladé hasta los recuerdos felices. Como la primera vez que Jacob me cogió en brazos totalmente maravillado conmigo, o cuando mi padre me besó por primera vez.

Todo con tal de no mirar a Matthew, porque me daba mucho miedo. Y si llegaba a querer matarme por perder el control como tenía entendido que les sucedía a los licántropos, me pillaría demasiado enfrascada en mis memorias como para darme cuenta del dolor que pudiese sentir llegado el momento.

Aún así, no podía deshacerme de cierta sensación molesta… una especie de rezumar pegajoso que se arrastraba por mis venas hasta propagarse a mis entrañas.

-No quiero que intentes detenerme Renesmee. –en la voz de Matthew noté una urgencia que se parecía más al miedo que nada que jamás hubiese escuchado – No me perdonaría herirte.

Tensé los labios y por fin me atreví a mirarle de nuevo. El rostro hermoso de Matthew estaba contraído en una mueca diabólica que lo convertía en el mismísimo Satán, sus ojos eran iguales que dos misiles a punto de disparar y sus dientes habían crecido considerablemente hasta parecer cuchillos afilados.

Temblé a la vez que me levanté del suelo. Negué con la cabeza sin poder dejar de temblar a la vez que le susurraba suplicante:

-No por favor Matt, no lo hagas. No podrías… todavía no y menos solo, por favor Matthew, por favor no lo hagas, no me dejes, no podría soportarlo. –por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo había hablado con todo mi corazón. Y eso dolía debido a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Pero lo hice.

El rostro del arcángel diabólico se contorsionó todavía más, y yo volví a pegarme a la pared pretendiendo fusionarme con ella.

No me había oído. Casi podía jurarlo.

Sentí la urgencia de ser más fuerte que él, pero tan solo podía llegar a tener la fuerza de un vampiro si me lo proponía, no la de un híbrido dispuesto a matar a mis "futuros asesinos".

Observé que cerró los puños, y tras unos instantes comenzó a desbordarse sangre a borbotones de ellas.

Sentí morir, descendí hasta los infiernos y solo pude taparme la nariz indispuesta.

Era demasiado tentador…

-Te quiero demasiado como para dejar que te maten. –me explicó con los ojos bien cerrados y usando un silbido de voz que me puso el vello de punta.

Era el peor momento de mi vida.

-¡Si me quieres no lo hagas! –No pude evitar comenzar a llorar desesperada -, ven conmigo, vayámonos de aquí, volvamos a huir. Quizás esta vez a un lugar de montaña, bien alejados de la humanidad. Por favor Matt…

Y debido a que me estaba tapando la nariz para no oler la sangre y sucumbir, la respiración a través de la boca se me hacía demasiado costosa por las lágrimas.

-¡No te llevarán de mi lado!. –su respuesta fue la de un ladrido depredador sobre su presa, que en ese caso parecía ser yo aunque en realidad eran los vulturi.

_Aterrador._

_Hipnótico._

_Perfecto._

Matthew era todas esas cosas y más, y lo peor es que no sabía cómo pararle.

Y su tamaño seguía creciendo.

En eso, capté el brillo metálico de una tubería bien gorda.

Quizás…

No lo pensé, tan solo saqué todas mis fuerzas inhumanas y arranqué la tubería por la que comenzó a salir muchísima agua. Entonces, azoté con ella a Matthew antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Mis manos todavía temblaban, la adrenalina del momento pasó a ser cosa del pasado en el momento en que pude sacar a rastras el cuerpo de Matthew del baño de minusválidos para trasladarlo al de señoras. Y tras cerrar la puerta arrancando uno de los lavabos y ponerlo en la puerta, me dejé caer al suelo.

Miré mi reloj y comprobé que Matthew llevaba inconsciente dos horas y media.

Empecé a asustarme, sabía que no le había matado porque percibía vida en él pero… le podría haber dejado en coma o algo por el estilo.

Jamás había podido controlar mi fuerza cuando podía lograr sacarla, y ciertamente me sorprendía no haber tenido que pensar en ello durante un buen rato concentrándome hasta lograr sacarla toda. Porque eso era lo que me sucedía siempre que lo quería.

Ese quizás era el mayor inconveniente que presentaba mi parte humana frente a mi parte vampírica.

Aunque agradecía que no hubiese pasado así…

Me quité el jersey que llevaba encima secándolo un poco con el secador de manos del aseo, y después lo dejé encima de otro lavabo, quedándome solo con una camiseta de manga larga y cuello alto negra.

Una, dos y tres horas pasaron hasta que Matt volvió en sí. Lo cual me dejó bastante relajados a mis nervios, gracias al cielo.

Su rostro volvía a ser humano y hermoso y su cabello estaba desperdigado por toda su cara lo cual le dio un toque gracioso a la situación.

Se incorporó quedándose sentado a mi lado, y se rascó la cabeza mirándome totalmente desconcertado. Yo no pude evitar tocarle para asegurarme de que seguía ahí, junto a mí, y de paso aproveché para colocarle bien su cabello rebelde.

-… qué… ¿Qué ha pasado?. –consiguió preguntarme.

Mi corazón volvió a latir con normalidad y me levanté sacudiendo mi jersey del lavabo y volviéndomelo a poner:

-Casi consigues que te maten eso es lo que ha pasado en resumidas cuentas. –le expliqué enfadada.

Lo bueno es que ahora podía mostrarme enojada.

Matthew frunció el ceño y quiso levantarse, pero en el último momento se tambaleó hasta caer formando un gran estruendo.

-¡Y por qué no me acuerdo de nada!.

Quité el lavabo de la puerta mientras él se volvía a levantar ayudándose de la pared, y me di el lujo de colocarme bien el jersey arrugado antes de contestarle:

-Supongo que nunca antes habías entrado en "esa fase" sino lo recuerdas. –le comenté con los dientes apretados intentando no darle un buen puñetazo por todo lo que me había hecho pasar.

Otra cosa que el abuelo Carlisle me dijo un día, yo no pude evitar preguntarle sobre los licántropos puros.

-Vale… quiero un traductor.

Suspiré evitando sonreír, y le expliqué lo que Carlisle me dijo:

-Me refería a que casi llegas a convertirte en un hombre lobo Matt, nunca lo habrías conseguido antes y… creo que por eso no lo recuerdas. Al menos no lo habrías llegado a hacer hasta ese estado.

Una cosa sí que era cierta: Carlisle lo había explicado mejor que yo.

-Un momento… ¿Qué?.

Fue suficiente, abrí la puerta de un brusco jalón y salí con él siguiéndome igual que un perrito.

-Matthew ahora mismo no es el momento. Déjate respirar un poco.

Llegamos hasta la salida del centro comercial y comprobé que ya se había hecho de noche. Lo cual era algo aún más peligroso, porque los vulturi conseguían su comida en callejones oscuros o por la noche.

Y aunque sabía que Matt y yo no éramos su próxima comida, no quería arriesgarme. Una chica cauta es una chica viva; palabras textuales de mi propio padre.

-Bien, ¿y qué pretendes que hagamos ahora?.

Había estado pensando en ello mientras Matthew estaba inconsciente, y la verdad solo se me ocurrió una solución:

-Vamos a ir a Forks, con mi familia. Ellos sabrán qué hacer y llegados a un caso extremo protegernos. –la verdad es que todas esas palabras me pesaron como puños de acero en el estómago.

Entonces Matthew me impidió seguir caminando tirando de mí:

-No creo que sea buena idea.

Rodé los ojos bien fastidiada, me zafé del agarre y retorné el camino hasta el hotel:

-Es la única no la mejor.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?.

Su aliento cálido alborotó mi pelo, pero yo no me volví hacia él:

-No estarán en el hotel a estas alturas. Deben haber ido a rastrear la zona mientras piensan un plan. Son vampiros astutos Matthew, no psicópatas.

Noté que el cuerpo de Matt se tensó tras de mí, así que aumenté la velocidad de mis pasos…

Recogí todas mis cosas en un tiempo record y corrí hacia abajo, a la puerta del hotel en donde Matthew ya me esperaba.

Pero sin su maleta…

-¿Dónde está…

-No Ren, lo he pensado mejor y tenías razón, vayámonos a otro sitio. Una montaña está bien como tú dijiste.

Le miré con mi ojo más crítico:

-¿Ahora sí recuerdas?. – Solté un suspiro prolongado – Matthew recoge tus cosas y hazme caso.

Noté que Matthew estaba tenso y ¿a punto de llorar?.

-Nunca he caído bien a los demás… como yo.

Entonces el alma se me cayó a los pies. Así que era eso. Mi enojo fue sustituido por pena, y dejé mi maleta en el suelo para abrazarme a él hundiendo mi cabeza en su hombro.

La verdad es que se estaba bien así.

-Déjame que sea yo la que te proteja esta vez. –le pedí una vez me separé de él.

El gesto de Matthew me hizo decir lo que yo menos deseaba en ese momento:

-Voy a ir, necesito verlos. –mi voz fue muy autoritaria.

Casi esperé ver a Matthew correr escaleras arriba a por sus cosas, sin embargo se quedó inmóvil. A lo que yo empecé a tener ganas de llorar. Pero no le di pie, no quise dárselo. No era el momento.

Salí por mi cuenta fuera, y escuché el trote de Matt acercarse raudo hasta mí:

-¡Espera Ren!.

Pero estaba defraudada:

-Déjame sola.

Escuché que suspiró:

-Oh, vamos Ren. –me pidió.

En ese momento pude visualizarme a mí misma pegándole una paliza por imbécil:

-¿Es es todo lo que tienes que decirme?. –le pregunté dolida.

-No pediré perdón por querer protegerte. –argumentó.

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. _Ese _era el deber que se me había encomendado a mí de ahora en adelante, no a él. Y por lo visto eso no le hacía demasiada gracia. Me di media vuelta y lo encaré provocando que frenase su trote en seco:

-¡Yo no te he pedido que me protejas Matthew!.

Su bonita cara se contorsionó en una mueca de fastidio, y yo seguí:

-Esperaba encontrar apoyo en mi mejor amigo, pero lo que he encontrado es… -esperé por si decía algo, pero me dejó continuar - ¿Realmente te importo?, porque por tu actitud no lo parece.

Y en cuanto a eso me refería no solo a lo que había pasado con los volturi o su "casi transformación", sino también a su actitud cuando murió su madre y al beso.

Sin embargo, esa vez fui yo la que no le dejó decir nada acallándolo:

-¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo. Sé cuidar de mi misma.

Di media vuelta y no miré atrás en ningún momento…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Había tomado el primer avión que salió, y me tragué una pastilla para dormir durante todo el viaje evitando pensar en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Una de las azafatas me despertó cuando llegamos y salí de las últimas en el avión.

No llegué a tomar conciencia de la gravedad del asunto que se avecinaba hasta que pisé el suelo.

El corazón me latió con fuerza y mi estómago se retorció igual que un gusano. Mi padre me mataría, mi madre se mostraría enojada, tía Rose no se despegaría de mí y Jacob… bueno él no lo sabía con exactitud.

Tomé un taxi y le pedí que parase justo cuando anocheció y a unos kilómetros antes de llegar a Forks. El taxista me miró tras sus grandes y redondas gafas de culo de vaso incomodándome, y antes de salir me guiñó un ojo.

Ciertamente no estaba preparada aún para enfrentarme a ellos, no esa noche. Me merecía un pequeño descanso. Además, Forks me parecía más tétrico de lo habitual en mi memoria y me sentía más sola que nunca… sin Matthew a mi lado.

No.

Me obligué a no pensar en él tampoco.

Así que haciendo caso de la idea más alocada que se filtró en mi mente, saqué uno de los sacos de dormir que Peter me dio una vez. Y me enfundé en él sin cambiarme de ropa ni nada, incapaz de dormir a pierna suelta y totalmente nerviosa…

No pude dormir más que tres horas seguidas, aunque no estaba cansada porque había dormido en el avión. Así que, tras empaquetar de nuevo el saco de dormir de Peter en mi maleta, retomé el camino directo a la casa del abuelo Charlie.

Conociendo a mi madre seguramente se habrían mudado por exigencia suya cerca de la casa de su padre. Y… la idea de ver a Charlie primero se me hacía suculenta, más que nada porque él me podría defender de las acusaciones de mi madre y el enojo de mi padre.

Me costó una escasa media hora llegar hasta el pueblo, y aproveché para sacarme una bolsa de patatas y un refresco que prácticamente engullí con ansia.

Seguro que si se lo comentara a alguien, pensaría que el llegar caminando hasta la casa de mi abuelo materno sería una locura y un castigo para los pies. No obstante a mi no me pareció mala idea, porque no sabía si mi padre me dejaría volver a ver la luz del día alguna vez…

Dos horas… llevando un ritmo humano.

El estómago parecía estar bailando dentro de mí, y mi corazón me llegaba a hacer daño entre las costillas. La casa de Charlie en vez de hogareña más bien me pareció el mismísimo infierno. Me fijé en que su coche de patrulla estaba en el porche, así que me relajé un poquito. Sobre todo al no ver ningún mercedes o un volvo asomar ninguna parte.

Estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando avancé para llamar a la puerta. Sin embargo no pude llegar a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió precipitadamente y una borrosa silueta me abrazó con fuerza, casi asfixiándome entre sus brazos.

Un mechón de un color rubio deslumbrante me dio la pista que necesitaba para saber quién me estaba ahogando, y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa:

-Tía Rose me estás ahogando. –le conseguí decir entre jadeos entrecortados.

Entonces ella me soltó de sopetón y yo tuve que agarrarme al pomo de la puerta para no caer hacia atrás.

Tía Rosalie estaba igual que siempre, aunque se encontraba a lo mejor algo más descuidada físicamente de lo que recordaba. Presentí que iba a comentarme algo sobre mi propio físico cuando otra borrosa silueta traspasó el umbral.

En ese momento sí que dejé de respirar, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pude evitar llamarla:

-Mamá…

Temblé de arriba abajo, mientras sus ojos dorados se posaron en mí y se abrieron como platos. Si Rose estaba desmejorada, mi madre estaba igual que un esqueleto, pero un esqueleto hermoso.

No me dejó continuar llamándola, porque al igual que tía Rosalie, ella me abrazó con menos fuerza, dejándome disfrutar de su fría cercanía y de su dulce olor.

No pude evitarlo, empecé a llorar con fuerza mientras me agarraba a ella con todas mis fuerza, hundiendo mi nariz en su cogote ya que yo ahora era la más alta de las dos y volviendo a saborear su aroma.

Pasaron eternos minutos de agradables sensaciones y emociones, cuando la voz del abuelo Charlie hizo que mamá se separase de mí:

-¡Nessie!. Por todos los diablos, al fin…

Me vi emocionada de poder abrazar a mi abuelo de nuevo, pero a la vez confundida. Hacía ya tantísimo tiempo que no me llamaban "Nessie", que me sentía extraña.

El abrazo con el abuelo duró mucho menos que con mi madre pero más que con tía Rosalie. Y en el momento en que nos separamos él me cogió la cara con ambas manos evaluando posibles daños físicos a lo que yo solo pude sonreír dejando de llorar:

-No me pasa nada, abuelo. –le dije en un susurro. Aunque tanto mi tía como mi madre lo escucharon.

Charlie asintió distraído:

-Estás muy alta Nessie. –fue lo único que me dijo separándose de mí un poco más y dejándome comprobar que ahora los dos éramos de la misma estatura .

Entonces me volví hacia mi madre que seguro estaría llorando si pudiera, y le pregunté algo cohibida:

-¿Dónde está papá?.

Reviews.

**"He de decir que este cap ha sido el que más presionada me ha tenido, pero bueno al final ya me lo he quitado de encima. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

Mariale: Uf jaja pobre Jacob XD pero como ya dije en su momento me encantan los triángulos amorosos, yo nunca he creído en la típica historia de chico conoce a chica se enamoran y pum, no... digamos que jugaré mucho con los sentimientos de los 3, en especial con los de Ren. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Xymee: Jojojo vale pues entonces lo complicaré mucho, y bueno lo del tatu ya lo veremos más adelante XD ahora el reencuentro vamos paso a paso. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Bueno pillarnos por dos o por tres eh jajaja, y claro imagina un metamórfogo que se siente licántropo versus un híbrido con gran parte de licántropo puro y vampiro... es emocionante. Y no, mi trío será a lo bestia de verdad porque lo de Bella con Jake fueron solo 1 besito y 2 achuchones tontos, yo siempre voy mucho más allá. Gracias por ponerme en tus favos jeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86 : Bueno espero que sigas emocionándote cada vez que me leas jeje, eso me gusta. ¡Besos enormes duquesita!.

The Love store : Nada mujer gracias a ti por dejarme review jejeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack : No, no me dejaste ninguno :S. Y sí, siempre busco la innovacción en cada una de mis historias, sino no merecerían realmente la pena, obtendría los mismos reviews que la otra persona que fue la primera en escribir su historia del mismo modo y tal y eso realmente no merece la pena. Es como llenar una flor de mierda. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Samanta-m : No es que fuese rechazada mujer jeje, sino que Matthew se retiró antes de que la cosa hubiera ido a más, que ya te adelanto que irá. Y claro, Jacob seguirá imprimado, eso no puede cambiar; jeje y ya era hora de darle un regalito a Carlisle, con lo que le gusta experimentar jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

RachelBlack13: Uf XD pues a mi me encantan los amores triangulosos jojojo, voy muy al límite siempre, siempre y éste no va a ser menos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

xti: Bueno pero tranquila, si has visto el video pues sabrás que se reencuentran jeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

aemungarro91 : Bueno vamos por partes XD si los meto a todos de repente Renesmee muere de un infarto jajaja, ¡besos, adiós!.

AlexiaCullenBlack: Solo te diré: celos, infidelidad, pasión y mucho amor, todo eso entre los 3 jejeje. ¡Besos, adiós!-


	12. De vuelta al hogar

**De vuelta al hogar.**

Estaba peor que cuando me aventuré a ir a casa del abuelo Charlie.

Tía Rosalie era la que conducía el mercedes de mi madre, mientras ella no dejaba de abrazarme y besarme desde el asiento de atrás.

-Cuánto has crecido Renesmee. –me susurró la voz melodiosa de mi madre al oído, provocándome un escalofrío.

Algo no cuadraba. ¿Por qué nadie me había regañado aún?. La navidad era en apenas tres o cuatro días, y en todos los colegios habían dado las vacaciones como muy tarde la semana pasada. Lo cual quería decir que ya estaban al corriente de lo que había llegado a hacer…

-Estás realmente hermosa. –me dijo la voz acampanillada de tía Rosalie devolviéndome a la realidad – Aunque siempre lo has sido.

Entonces tanto ella como mi madre soltaron una risotada que más bien me sonó a una melodía animada y agradable.

No quise centrarme en eso, y con un valor que rebusqué entre todos los recovecos de mi cuerpo, le pregunté a mi madre:

-¿Por qué estabais en casa del abuelo Charlie?.

El semblante alegre de mi madre se apagó un poco, y yo me preparé para lo peor hundiéndome más en el asiento trasero del coche:

-Desde el primer momento en que tu padre me dijo lo que habías hecho Renesmee –quise saltar por la ventanilla y evitar la reprimenda -, una parte dentro de mi me dijo que si volvías a nosotros lo primero que harías sería presentarte en casa de mi padre. –una pequeña sonrisa asomó su rostro de ninfa – Y así fue.

Genial.

Así que había sido mi padre el que se había enterado de lo que había hecho… bien, pues ahora sí que estaba segura de que no vería más el sol de cerca.

Entonces, el coche se detuvo y miré cómo Rosalie bajaba y me abría la puerta tendiéndome la mano para que saliese del coche. Aunque claro, yo no tenía verdadera intención de hacerlo, solo me apetecía quedarme dentro y no salir jamás. A poder ser sola.

Iba a morir. Lo sabía. Mi padre en un arranque de furia me arrancaría la cabeza y se la daría de comida al perro del vecino…

Entonces vi que Rosalie me guiñó un ojo a la vez que tiraba de mí hacia afuera y me susurraba:

-Yo te protegeré si es necesario.

Estuve segura de que mi madre lo escuchó y puso mala cara, pero yo no me atreví a mirarla. Lo único que hice fue sonreírle a tía Rosalie y agarrar su mano con más fuerza.

La casa de mis abuelos me pareció una gran mansión a comparación de todas en las que había estado en este último tiempo. En eso me imaginé la expresión que hubiese puesto Matthew al contemplarla, y comencé a sentirme peor que mal.

Empecé a culpabilizarme a mi misma por no haber seguido insistiendo en que me acompañara, porque seguramente hubiese acabado haciéndolo o incluso haberlo traído a rastras… sin embargo el sonido de la puerta de la entrada al abrirse me devolvió a la realidad.

Emmett, Jasper y Esme salieron corriendo a mi encuentro. Lo cual me dejó bastante avergonzada, sobre todo en el momento en que me vi entre los brazos de la abuela Esme mientras ella me decía palabras amorosas y me besaba los rizos.

Me cohibí demasiado al ver que tío Jasper era el que daba el primer paso y me abrazaba, la verdad eso me dejó descolocada. ¿Es que todos se habían vuelto tarumbas durante mi ausencia?. Quizás Jasper era con el que menos había congeniado dentro de mi familia, simplemente por su carácter tan distinto al mío. No obstante con Emmett fue diferente, me tiré a sus brazos de oso a la vez que él me levantaba y me abrazaba.

Supongo que todavía seguía siendo enana para él. Aún siendo la más alta de todas las mujeres vampiro de la familia.

Pero todavía mi padre seguía sin aparecer, además de Carlisle y Alice.

-Vendrás hambrienta. –me comentó sonriente la abuela.

Me encogí de hombros a la vez que enrojecía. La seguí siendo secundada por los demás hasta el interior de la casa.

-Emmett se encargó personalmente de traerte diez litros de sangre de ciervo.

Entonces palidecí. Si comenzaba a sentirme como en casa en ese momento todo se destruyó.

No obstante la realidad era más dura, porque era YO la que había cambiado NO ellos. Así que posiblemente eso me dejaría en mal lugar, ¿no?.

-¿Qué ocurre?. –me preguntó preocupada la voz de mi madre.

Le miré buscando algún tipo de apoyo aún sin ella saber a qué me iba a referir a continuación, y me acerqué más a ella por si acaso, a fin de cuentas mi madre era la última en haber nacido:

-Es que… -con eso conseguí que todos me mirasen – yo ya no… -dios qué difícil era y más con todas las miradas encima de mí-, no bebo sangre.

De repente me sentí como una intrusa entre todos ellos. No me atrevía a mirar a tío Emmett por si estaba dolido, y nadie me secundaba.

Quizás había sido mala idea volver. Debería haberme quedado junto a Matthew.

-Bueno –comenzó a decir la abuela -, supongo entonces que tendré que retomar la cocina. Aunque tu madre siempre me puede echar una mano. –y le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Agradecí simplemente el hecho de tener a una persona como Esme en mi vida. Era tan perfecta que a veces hasta la envidiaba por ello.

Tía Rosalie le dio un sonoro capón a tío Emmett justo en el momento en que iba a abrir la boca para decir no sé qué, y después me miró con una sonrisa bien ancha y hermosa. Yo le correspondí con otra menos grande y en eso noté la cargante mirada de Jasper en mi cogote.

Me tensé.

Él seguro que lo habría notado.

Había sabido que algo iba mal, muy mal.

Quizás él sería un buen confidente con el tema… a fin de cuentas Jasper era el que tenía el pasado más acorde con el problema de la familia.

No obstante no pude pensar en ello con claridad, porque lo olí.

_Él _se acercaba con su habitual velocidad desconcertante. Miré a mi madre, pero ella estaba ya yendo a abrir la puerta.

El alma se me cayó a los pies como el día anterior. Y pude escuchar la sangre recorrer todo mi cuerpo a través de mis venas por el silencio que se formó entre todos. ¿A quién iban a engañar?, todos sabían que se avecinaba la peor bronca que jamás hubiesen escuchado.

Me encogí hasta jorobarme un poco, y entonces noté la mano helada de tía Rosalie rozar la mía al ir a situarse a mi lado, concretamente delante, en posición defensiva.

En momentos como ese el carácter de Rosalie era una bendición. Más teniendo en cuenta que con mi padre no había hecho nunca "buenas migas".

Mi padre no tardó en atravesar el umbral con la expresión más animal que jamás le había visto. Y cogí por la cadera a tía Rosalie pretendiendo esconderme tras ella y que no me encontrara jamás.

Era una actitud de idiotas, sí, pero prefería ser idiota que enfrentarme así de buenas a primeras a la ira paternal de Edward Cullen.

Lo vi igual de severo que hermoso. Con su pelo del mismo tono cobrizo que el mío cayéndole desordenado por toda la cara, y con sus ojos más dorados que nunca.

Mala señal, se había alimentado bien, así que eso quería decir que estaba con todas sus fuerzas intactas.

Un sabor desagradable subió hasta mi garganta en el momento en que su vista se quedó fija en la de Rosalie, no miró ni siquiera a mi madre, tan solo caminó hasta nosotras.

Rose dio unos pasos hacia atrás provocando que yo también los tuviera que dar. E intentó quitar de en medio a Rosalie, pero Emmett se interpuso entre ambos:

-Tranquilízate Edward. –le pidió.

Mi madre no tardó en posicionarse junto a él, y le cogió de la mano intentando tranquilizarle. Sin embargo él se zafó de su agarre y del de Emmett. Pareciese que solo estaba pensando en atacarme por cómo se comportaba.

Llegados a ese extremo me separé de tía Rosalie dejándome visible y enfrentándome a la mirada de mi padre. Irguiéndome todo lo que pude, quizás llegando a aparentar más de metro setenta y cuatro. Aunque frente al metro noventa de mi padre, todavía me quedaba.

Su dura mirada pasó a ser una sorprendida, después a una llena de tristeza y tras eso a una de emoción.

Noté como una mano invisible comenzaba a ahogarme, y saqué fuerzas de dentro:

-Papá… -de nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos.

Él sacudió su cuerpo, y en un parpadeo escaso lo tuve cogiéndome la cara con ambas manos y observándome muy de cerca, tanto que su nariz rozaba mi frente y su aliento bañaba mi nariz.

Los temblores regresaron. Y recree la misma emoción histérica y desesperada que el día anterior con Matthew en el baño de minusválidos.

Diablos, ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?. Matthew y mi padre eran tan parecidos…

Nunca llegó a decirme absolutamente nada, tan solo me acarició la cara como un ciego lo haría, y después me echó la melena hacia atrás para poder besarme la frente y abrazarme. Mamá no tardo en unirse al abrazo, y me vi aprisionada entre los dos cuerpos duros y helados de mis padres.

El momento "familia feliz" pasó a ser un calvario en el momento en que empecé a ahogarme dentro del abrazo. Quizás ese sería uno de los castigos que mi padre me pondría…

-Me estoy ahogando. –solté cuando ya no aguanté más e intentando empujar a quien fuese.

El cual resultó ser mi padre.

Fantástico.

Ahora sí que estaba condenada.

-¡Por qué hiciste esto, Renesmee!. –acabó vociferándome.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me alejé de él, aunque sirvió de poco porque lo tuve al lado en menos de un segundo:

-No sé. –le susurré con la voz rota.

Cuando mi padre me llamaba por mi nombre completo en vez de "Nessie" o "Ness", era porque estaba bien enfadado. Aunque en esta ocasión estaba más rabioso que enfurecido.

-¡En este mismo momento quedas sepultada bajo mi techo de por vida!.

-Edward no creo que sea necesario. –intentó razonar mi madre.

Pero él no la veía, solo me veía a mí y a su propia rabia:

-¡Te buscamos un maldito internado lejos de nosotros por los volturi y por tu propia seguridad, y tú lo único que hiciste fue fugarte!. –siguió puntualizando él.

Por favor que alguien me dispare.

-¡Dónde has estado!. ¡Quiero saberlo ahora mismo!.

Entonces en un movimiento hundió su puño izquierdo en la pared de enfrente. Me asusté lo suficiente como para no responderle.

Papá estaba más furioso de lo que jamás llegué a imaginar.

Mi madre posó una de sus manos encima del pecho de papá, y gracias al cielo eso poco a poco lo calmó lo suficiente como para que dejase de gritar.

-Edward, estoy aquí, estamos aquí, ella está con nosotros de nuevo. –le susurró con suavidad a la vez que la mano que estaba posada en su pecho descendía hasta las manos de mi padre.

Yo aproveché entonces para escabullirme hasta estar al lado de tía Rosalie de nuevo, que en ese momento estaba junto a Emmett. Entonces ahora sí era perfecto, porque Emmett era un muro que a mi padre le costaría franquear.

Pero recaí en algo:

-¿Dónde están el abuelo Carlisle y la tía Alice?. –pregunté preocupada.

Esperé que me contestara tía Rose, Emmett, o incluso Jasper. Sin embargo fue mi padre quien lo hizo dándose la vuelta para encararme de mala manera:

-Buscándote junto a Jacob.

¿Por qué la situación era tan violenta?.

-Alguien debe avisarles de que ha vuelto. –comentó Esme igual de cohibida que yo.

-Tranquila, ellos la olerán igual que Edward. –explicó Jasper sin dejar de observarme con la misma intensidad.

Jasper… ¿Por qué no usaba su don para apaciguar los ánimos?. ¿También me deseaba muerta?... era simplemente genial.

Un momento, ¿vendrían todos a la misma vez?...

No.

Eso no podría llegar a soportarlo todavía.

Tan solo deseaba ahogarme en la bañera. Además, tenía que evitar que mi padre penetrase en mi mente, así que me aclaré la voz llamando la atención de todos:

-Quiero darme un baño.

¿Podría haber sido más egoísta?. Seguramente iba siendo peor persona conforme avanzaban los segundos del día… maldita sea, jamás debí separarme de Matthew.

El ánimo que todavía perduraba dentro de mí se destruyó ante el recuerdo de Matthew sonriéndome mientras me decía que el desayuno lo había elegido yo.

-Ven conmigo. –me sugirió tía Rosalie mientras tiraba de mí escaleras arriba.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

-Me merezco todo esto. –le susurré a tía Rose.

-Tu padre siempre ha sido un exagerado.

Le sonreí, Rosalie era capaz de sacarme siempre una sonrisa en momentos como ese.

-Toma, ponte este. No lo uso desde hace mucho tiempo, y estoy segura de que te quedará fantástico. –me dijo pasándome un bonito vestido largo de un color blanco impoluto.

-Muchas gracias tía Rose… no sé qué haría sin ti. –me sinceré mirándola con los ojos apunto de derramar más lágrimas.

Rosalie amplió su sonrisa y me dio un pequeño besito en la frente, justo en el mismo lugar en el que mi padre me lo había dado. Mis ojos pronto bajaron del precioso rostro de elfa de tía Rosalie, para posarse en el sedoso vestido blanco. Mi intención había sido la de quitarme el sudor y la suciedad del cuerpo con una ducha rápida y volver a vestirme con mi propia ropa, no obstante Rosalie no me dejó.

Alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rosalie, y me volteé esperando que fuese mi padre para comerme. Sin embargo era mi madre, quien le pidió a Rosalie que nos dejase a solas.

Ella se resistió, pero al final accedió echándome una última mirada antes de salir.

Muy bien. Ahora era el turno de mamá.

Dejé el vestido encima de la cama y me amarré con más fuerza el nudo del albornoz. Sin embargo el momento jamás llegó a sucederse.

Ella tomó asiento al lado del vestido y yo me senté a su lado empujándolo:

-¿Qué te incito a hacerlo?. Solamente quiero saber eso. –me preguntó sorprendiéndome.

Inconscientemente acabé tirando del albornoz hacia delante, con miedo a que viese el tatuaje de la espalda.

-Yo… no lo sé. Solamente quería irme, vivir una vida diferente, conocer mundo… -suspiré -, papá va a matarme en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

Mi intención era la de cambiar rápidamente de rumbo nuestra conversación. Sin embargo, mamá no era tonta:

-¿Te fuiste sola a recorrer mundo, Renesmee?. –me preguntó incrédula.

Vaya, mamá me veía más mayor de lo que yo me imaginaba. Porque llegar a hacer esa suposición era solamente por causa de ello.

-No.

Mi madre arqueó las cejas y endureció su semblante:

-¿Con quién?. –pero su voz siguió sonando igual de suave.

El revelarle la existencia de Peter y los demás no me importaba realmente, sin embargo la de Matthew… quizás lo estaba poniendo en peligro.

¿Y si siempre lo habían tratado mal los otros vampiros por ser un híbrido?.

A mí no me podían tratar mal porque era la hija de dos de ellos, sin embargo Matthew no era de la misma familia.

"_Déjame que sea yo la que te proteja esta vez"._

Mi corazón dejó de latir, simplemente lo hizo. Deseé con más fuerza llorar hasta quedarme seca, sin embargo no podría hacerlo con nadie de ellos delante:

-Con unos amigos que encontré en el mismo aeropuerto. –supe que eso sonó mal en el mismo momento en que lo dije, así que me apresuré a decir – Eran chicos legales, mamá. Jamás me tocaron un pelo.

Ella con gesto abatido se pasó una mano por la cara, lo cual me hizo sentir peor:

-Muy bien, supongo que el que te pida que no se vuelva a repetir no es necesario. –me dijo mirándome con advertencias.

Parpadeé y bajé los ojos incapaz de mantenerle la mirada:

-… sí.

-Bien, ahora vístete.

Dicho eso me dejó sola dentro de la gran habitación de tía Rosalie. Nuestra relación se había enfriado demasiado… pero eso era porque estaba dolida. Debía ser así; a fin de cuentas era mi madre, no podía odiarme.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Me miré por cuarta vez en el espejo del baño, dando un salto para contemplar cómo me quedaba el vestido por abajo porque el espejo no era de cuerpo entero, y juré que estaba más alta…

Una desagradable sensación de ahogo asoló mis pulmones y me senté en el filo de la bañera limpiándome por fin las lágrimas que ya no habían resistido más.

Ese momento era de Matthew… _nuestro momento._

Me había atrevido a abandonarle cuando apenas había perdido a su madre y no tenía a nadie más que a mí, porque Peter nunca le hizo gran caso.

Dios mío, en realidad era un monstruo.

_Lo necesitaba._

Tenía que verlo de nuevo, abrazarme a su pecho y dejar que su cálido aliento rozara mis rizos a la vez que yo dejaba mi mente en blanco. ¡Por todos los diablos quería a Matthew a mi lado!. Pero, probablemente él ya no se encontraría en Japón y si llegaba a encontrarlo… ya no me querría a su lado.

Qué patética se había vuelto la situación, porque hasta hacía tan solo dos días me encontraba en una terraza de un lujoso hotel de Japón probando los labios del híbrido más especial de todos. Dando mi primer beso.

Quizás merecía esto, pero Matt no, él nunca. Él era una buena persona que jamás se había metido con nadie.

Sin embargo al pensar en ello, rápidamente unos flashes cegaron mi memoria dejándome aterrada en ese baño, Matthew podría haberme matado sin querer… pero yo había conseguido pararlo. Seguramente ahora él lo recordaría todo con claridad, pero no me tenía a su lado para que le respondiera a sus preguntas.

Solté un gruñido enojada, e incluso me abofeteé las mejillas con ambas manos varias veces deseosa de despertar así de la pesadilla en el hotel japonés y salir a desayunar para volver a encontrarme con la sonrisa de suficiencia de Matthew.

_Mi híbrido peligroso._

Un carraspeo me sacó de mis demonios interiores, y me sobresalté.

-¡Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí!.

Tía Rosalie cerró la puerta con cuidado, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, se quedó quieta junto a la puerta, mirándome con sus ojillos dorados preocupados:

-El suficiente como para saber que nos estás ocultando algo que es bastante importante. Al menos para ti.

¿Algo más?, quizás un mazazo en toda la cabeza para dejarme incapacitada de por vida… aunque quizás eso podría ser una solución.

Suspiré con el corazón en la garganta, seguramente todos lo habrían escuchado. ¿Por qué tenían que sucederme estas cosas a mí?.

-Supongo… -me sinceré sin detenerme a pensar las palabras.

-Pues –subí la mirada hasta su hermoso rostro -, en el momento en que lo creas conveniente, me gustaría escucharte y aconsejarte Nessie. Sabes que tú siempre serás mi pequeña revoltosa.

Rosalie y sus sentimientos maternales. Por ahora tenía bastante con los de mi propia madre.

-Gracias. –fue lo único que le dije a la vez que me ponía en pie y me alisaba el vestido con cuidado ante su atenta mirada.

Estaba segura de que tío Emmett se sentiría algo mal por todo esto…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Conforme descendí las largas e interminables escaleras, notaba que la tensión crecía por momentos. Posiblemente se podría cortar con un afilado cuchillo de la abuela Esme.

No quise mirar a nadie más que a tía Rosalie, porque estaba segura de que volvería a fracasar estrepitosamente y me echaría a llorar odiándome por haber dejado a Matt solo.

_Matthew._

Diablos lo echaba más en falta que hasta la necesidad de respirar. Pero no debía seguir en ese plan estando mi padre ahí, porque aunque notaba perfectamente cuando penetraba en mi mente, estaba segura de que sería incapaz de mantenerlo a raya durante unos segundos si quiera porque no había usado "mi don" desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ese don que en realidad no me pertenecía.

Pude darme cuenta de que estaban por llegar Alice, Carlisle y… él. Los estaban esperando. Por otro lado no paraba de notar la cargada mirada de mi padre en mi perfil, y cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Deseosa de que mi madre me cogiese y me llevara lejos, muy lejos de todos ellos. Pero ella estaba igual de enfadada que mi padre, así que eso reducía mis esperanzas hasta llegar a un bonito y redondo cero.

Empecé a reconsiderar la idea de suplicar a mi abuelo que me pegara un tiro, cuando los escuché. Iban en uno de los coches de mi familia, lo cual me desconcertó un poco. Mi corazón latió feroz y yo me llevé una mano al pecho con miedo a que terminase saliéndose de su sitio; ya había llegado mi hora. Me enfrentaría a Jacob y a mis sentimientos que posiblemente hubieran cambiado al respecto de una vez por todas, pero no me veía preparada…

Reviews.

**"Hello!!! Volví el día de la lotería, por cierto ¿Le ha tocado a alguien? XD a mi no como siempre... ya tengo vacaciones por fin!, eso es lo mejor de todo porque así tendré tiempo para desconectar; ¡he hecho unos montajes impresionantes del fanfic! Si queréis que os los envie mandarme vuestro msn pero separado porque junto aquí no deja. Y otra cosa, me llegó un review cargado de preguntas que os interesa a todos, es de "Glory4everPink" y seguro que todos os estáis haciendo esas preguntas así que pondré sus preguntas y las responderé. ¡Feliz Navidad! y ¡gracias por leerme!".**

pao30286: ¿ENserio? Oh pues muchas gracias, eres un amor:) ¡Besos, adiós!.

Merlinä-Cullen: Jejeje esa curiosidad que por cierto me encanta XD. Y bueno esto va a ser a tres bandas pero narrado en todo momento por Nessie, el trío que hizo Meyers me pareció demasiado suave en mi opinión lo mío va a ser como debe ser, a fin de cuentas Renesmee es hermosa mientras que Bella era... simplemente IsabellaXD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Emily Dana: ¡Por fin alguien que me pregunta por el hermoso híbrido! XD es que siempre me emociono con él porque me encanta... y más que gustará conforme vaya avanzando la historia. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Glory4everPink: Bueno fallos... en realidad NO son fallos simplemente es imaginación y XD no me he basado en las historietas inventadas de Meyers que por cierto dejan claro que no tiene ni idea de lo que es un vampiro o un licántropo.

1: Nessy no podria ir al colegio ya que como bien has expresado en el fic su crecimiento es demasiado acelerado: Evidentemente ha ido al colegio porque al ser registrada cuando nació sería un delito no escolarizarla. Además sino la niña ¿Qué vida social hubiera tenido?.

2: Nessy nunca podria enfadarse con Bella ella siente devocion incontrolable por su madre: Renesmee creció hasta convertirse en una adolescente, ¿Y qué les pasa a las adolescentes? Que son inmaduros y ven a todos los que le rodean con distintos ojos.

3: Edward nunca se podria de un vando del que no fuera Bella por mucho que Nessy sea su hija: En ningún momento puse a Ed en otro bando, además nunca me gustó lo pasivo que Stephenie reflejó a Edward con su hija precisamente por eso quise ponerlo como un verdadero padre en mi fanfic.

4: ¿Como un vampiro y un licantropo tendrian el suficiente amor mutuo para practicar sexo? es que no lo entiendo: Aquí reconozco que me hiciste reír, vamos a ver... un vampiro y un licántropo jamás se han liado, cuando hablamos de híbridos de ese modo nos referimos a que la persona en cuestión ha sido mordida tanto por un vampiro como por un licántropo(normalmente no sobreviven por la ponzoña de ambos) y siento haber revelado esta información para los demás, pero no me quedaba más remedio.

Si sigues teniendo este tipo de dudas formula las preguntas que yo las contestaré, sobretodo si son así porque de ese modo solvento las dudas de todos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mariale: Sip Matt se quedó solito T.T ¡Pero volverá por navidad como el turrón! XD jajaja. A todas las chicas nos gustan los triángulos, digamos que somos así de complicadas jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

'karliitta': Bueno pues aquí la tienes jejeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

The Love store: Muchas gracias, subí el cap horas antes de lo normal jejeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Renesme Black: Jaja me sonrojaste. Me gusta que te guste. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priincess: ¡Edward ven aquí!!!! que si no ¬¬... XD ¡al final salió el homicida de Edward Cullen!, ¿hermoso, patético? Eso lo dejo a tu juicio. Sí es bien posible ser un híbrido licántropo-vampiro eso sí, yo ya no sé si realmente conservan su físico humano... XD yo por si acaso lo dejé así aunque mucho más hermoso que un vampiro por supuesto. ¿Te dieron ya las notas? Tú también te cuidas sino me enfadaré.¡Besos, adiós!.

Kari Uchiyama: Me gusta ese tipo de música de fondo. Bueno Bella está dolida, Edward se ha convertido en mi gran amigo Joe por un momento y Jacob... ¡en el prox cap! Jaja, Matthew volverá no te preocupes. ¡Besos, adiós!.

AlexiaCullenBlack: Uff XD ¿Tanto para Jacob? Nah todo para los dos. Debo reconocer que cuando lleguemos al punto del triángulo amoroso me pasará como siempre, seguro. Me emocionaré y pondré de todo con los dos, pero eso es lo bonito... ¡Besos, adiós!.

cygg: ¿A Edward? XD aún no me lo he cargado no te preocupes aunque ganas no me faltan. Es que Matthew no tiene la piel de vampiro XDXDXD, además si llegara a transformarse quedaría como un dios por su belleza y daría muchísimo miedo. A fin de cuentas Matthew es más hermoso que un vampiro ¡Besos, adiós!.

Samanta-m: Déjale un poco de suerte a la pobre niña mujer jajaja. Como me gustaría contarte lo que ando tramando, pero todas tus preguntas van a ser rápidamente contestadas conforme avance la trama y créeme, te sorprenderás. Y sí, la relación entre Matthew y Renesmee va a ir a muchísimo más, a mi siempre me ha gustado eso del ahora te odio luego te amo y me acuesto contigo porque si no se me pasa el capricho. Deberé subir el ranting a mayores de 16 años, seguro... Matthew es más complicado que una mujer eso sí lo admito, pero es porque siempre se ha visto rechazado por la sociedad y tiene miedo a abrirse. ¿Quién no hubiese hecho lo mismo que Ren en su lugar? Yo desde luego me hubiese ido para siempre y tan solo hubiese llamado cuando me hubiera acordado XD, soy así de egoísta pero hay que vivir el momento si no se pasa y después te arrepientes, en eso, Renesmee nunca se arrepentirá. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Xymee: Jaja creo que "telenovela" no tiene ningún buen sentido XD, pero gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: XD qué exagerada eres leches, el de Ed ya está pero el de Jake será en el sig junto al de Carlisle y Alice. ¿Viste el montaje que te hice de tu fanfic? Me gusta más que l primero. ¡Besos duquesa, adiós!

popblack: Oh pobre Matt es cierto, ¡pero volverá muy pronto! Por la cuenta que le trae ¬¬. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	13. Irreconocible

**Irreconocible.**

Tenía muchísimo miedo de mi misma, eso era lo que en resumidas cuentas me pasaba. Y para colmo que todos me observasen no ayudaba en nada.

Los pasos acelerados y ágiles de todos ellos llegaron hasta el umbral, y me pregunté por qué nadie les abría la puerta como mi madre había hecho con mi padre.

Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos rodaron hasta recaer en Jasper, quien cómo no, me seguía mirando con la misma mirada intensa de antes que me ponía el vello de punta. Seguramente habría traspasado sus dudas a mi padre, y él a mi madre….

Fabuloso.

Probablemente Matthew hubiese fulminado con otra mirada a tío Jasper por observarme de esa manera…

¡No!.

No con mi padre allí.

Gracias al cielo –y dentro de lo que cabe-, la puerta se abrió desconcentrando mis pensamientos de Matthew, y a la primera que reconocí fue a Alice quien iba con su aspecto de duende algo desfasado, lo cual me dejó bastante claro que todos y cada uno de los Cullen se habían volcado en mi búsqueda.

Ella corrió a abrazarme y yo tan solo dejé que lo hiciese rodeándola con mis brazos también.

-¡Santo cielo! –escuché la voz de Carlisle -, estás enorme… ¿pero cómo es posible?, todos creíamos que dejarías de crecer de esa manera tan precipitada.

Y, al contrario de lo que todos pensaron, Carlisle consiguió relajarme un poco más con ese comentario lleno de curiosidad y sorpresa. Le sonreí y avancé hasta abrazarle. Sin embargo él me separó pronto de su pecho y me contempló al igual que mi padre anteriormente, cogiéndome la cara con ambas manos.

-Probablemente tus poderes hayan crecido a la par que tu cuerpo. –empezó a explicarse a sí mismo sin soltarme.

En eso oí un carraspeo demasiado ronco que me estremeció:

-¿Te importa Carlisle?, _quiero_ ver a Nessie con mis propios ojos.

Era… él.

Toda mi sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas cuando Carlisle se separó del todo y me dejó a merced del imponente Jacob Black.

La garganta se me secó y me esforcé por recordar cómo se respiraba. Comencé a sudar inevitablemente, y no me moví de mi lugar mientras sus ojos me repasaban de arriba abajo y bien abiertos.

Bien, una cosa había conseguido: dejar sin palabras a Jake, lo cual era uno de mis propósitos meses atrás antes de huir como una prófuga de la justicia. Y… no me incomodó la verdad, es más me gustó.

Deseé sonreírle y tirarme a sus brazos, besarle hasta la saciedad y rogarle que me llevase en su lomo por el bosque como en los viejos tiempos. No obstante, no pude moverme.

Estiré la piel de mi boca y estuve segura de que en vez de una sonrisa se me formó una horrible mueca.

Genial.

Volví a poder escuchar mi sangre recorrer el cuerpo, al parecer todos esperaban que alguno de los dos hiciese algo más que observarse igual que dos extraños que se veían muy atraídos.

Casi imaginé la cara de mi padre.

Siempre pensé que al regresar conseguiría hacer algo más que mantener el equilibrio, no obstante mi conciencia era cruel, o más bien lo había sido alimentando esas esperanzas equivocadas.

Una pistola…

Entonces recaí en lo que una vez dijo Oscar Wilde: a veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante. Y dejaría que mis manos se quemaran si me equivocaba al proclamar ese momento en "mi instante".

Entonces Jacob por fin hizo algo, soltó todo el aire que llevaba acumulado relajando los hombros. No fue exactamente lo que esperaba pero fue algo. Parecía un adolescente tímido y eso me turbaba.

-Eres… -empezó a decirme cuando yo aún tenía la cabeza gacha y los nervios a flor de piel – preciosa.

Y si en ese momento alguien me hubiera empujado por algún precipicio, estaba segura de que no habría notado absolutamente nada.

_Eres preciosa._

Oh dios… Jacob me había dicho preciosa; y delante de mi padre. Bien ahora mismo llegaba su final o el mío, seguro.

Le miré a los ojos de nuevo y no pude evitar las ganas de llorar, totalmente emocionada. Pero justo en el momento en que iba a darle las gracias y a abrazarme con todas mis fuerzas hasta fusionarme con su grandioso cuerpo, una imagen poco nítida de Matthew me atravesó con la misma fuerza que un tornado.

Maldita sea, él estaba solo y desamparado mientras que yo…

Conseguí por fin sonreírle a Jacob y le tendí la mano algo torpe, observé que sus intensos ojos negros miraban mi mano y después mi cara, poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Simplemente no podía. Abrazar a Jacob se me presentaba como una afrenta al recuero de Matthew y no quería perderle, nunca podría hacerlo, porque Matt era muy importante en mi vida.

Repentinamente unos cálidos y musculados brazos me acogieron con una calidez abrasadora, desvaneciendo mis dudas y dejándome respirar unos instantes que deseé que durasen por siempre.

Porque eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo, tan solo Jacob y yo, abrazados…

Su olor me penetró con fuerza, quemándome un poco la nariz pero a la vez suavizando mis nervios. Jacob seguía igual que como lo recordaba. De los dos, había cambiado yo.

Un carraspeo que evidentemente fue de mi padre, nos separó. Y yo tan solo hundí los hombros y me separé de Jacob con un semblante disgustado porque, no solo mi padre me había hecho reaccionar, sino también el recuero de Matt.

Diablos, debía ir por él.

Me necesitaba. O más bien nos necesitábamos el uno al otro.

Miré de reojo a Jacob quien estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido a mi padre que no se quedaba atrás con una mueca de asco en la boca, y me pregunté qué sucedería cuando Jake conociese a Matthew. A fin de cuentas Matthew era mi primera experiencia, y estaba segura de que si él no se hubiera separado de mí ese día en la terraza del hotel, la cosa hubiera ido a más.

La cabeza me hirvió. Debía de dejar de pensar en esas cosas si mi padre andaba cerca, más que nada por mi seguridad y por supuesta la del propio Matthew.

-Estaba pensando –empezó a decir Carlisle llamando la atención de todos -, ¿Por qué no te vienes a mi despacho, Nessie?. Me gustaría saber el por qué de tu crecimiento tan exagerado.

Dos cosas quedaron al descubierto, la primera: que Carlisle intentaba evitar el "posible altercado" entre Jake y mi padre por ese efusivo abrazo, y la segunda: que el abuelo jamás saciaría su curiosidad.

-Me parece bien. –admití.

No quería ver un enfrentamiento entre el licántropo y el vampiro recién llegada, gracias.

Carlisle me sonrió igual que un niño al que le dan un regalo y me tendió una mano que yo cogí enseguida.

-Un momento Carlisle –se escuchó la voz melodiosa de mi madre -, ¿Qué vas a hacerle?.

Si hubiera preguntado otra persona en vez de mi madre aquello, hubiera quedado claro que no se fiaba del abuelo. Pero después de Carlisle era mi propia madre quien estaba igual de interesada en conocer mi naturaleza.

-Un análisis y después supongo que una radiografía, me gustaría ver si sus huesos son iguales que los nuestros o por el contrario igual de frágiles que el de los humanos.

Incómoda, seguí a Carlisle finalmente por las escaleras junto a mi madre, a sabiendas de que estaba siendo observada por todo el clan de vampiros y Jacob.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Me supuso un esfuerzo monumental concentrarme en Carlisle y sus investigaciones, una y otra vez Matthew volvía a mi mente, totalmente solo a merced de los vulturi y sin posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir.

Me asomé a la ventana del pequeño laboratorio-consulta que Carlisle tenía en su casa, en el momento en que tanto él como mi madre se pusieron frente a la pantalla del ordenador a esperar no se qué de unas pruebas… no me interesaba, tan solo deseaba morir por imbécil.

La vegetación tan extensa y verde de Forks me relajó un poco, y pude desprenderme de Matthew por fin.

Unas voces llamaron mi atención y descendí la mirada del bosque hacia abajo, en dónde Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob y mi padre estaban hablando sobre algo que evidentemente era un secreto.

Si tan solo tuviera la capacidad auditiva de alguno de ellos…

Por cómo se expresaba Jacob y lo tensa que tenía mi padre la mandíbula, llegué a la conclusión de que se trataba sobre mí.

Genial.

Ahora todos se pondrían en mi contra y me encerrarían en alguna torre dejada de la mano de dios y obligada a beber sangre de por vida cuando yo ya no la quería.

-Es… increíble. –escuché comentar a Carlisle.

Me volví hacia ellos curiosa:

-¿Qué?. –acabé preguntando ya que ninguno de ellos me contestaba, es más no despegaban la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

-Tienes la misma salud que un humano extra saludable, pero eres inmortal. –me explicó mi madre levantando la mirada de la pantalla para fijarla en mí.

Realmente eso me sentó algo mal. En otro tiempo mi madre hubiese venido hasta mí y me hubiera abrazado mientras me decía aquello. Diablos, ¿tanto se había enfriado nuestra relación?.

-Pero puedes morir por alguna enfermedad que padezcas como cualquier humano –siguió Carlisle -, si no te cuidas.

Un momento, quizás eso no era tan mala noticia. Si llegaba a coger una pulmonía y no me cuidaba podría morir y punto, así todos se quitarían de encima el gran peso que suponía Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Aunque pensándolo mejor, con un abuelo y un padre médicos era improbable que me dejasen morir.

Carlisle se levantó de su silla y cogió un termómetro que enseguida me puso bajo la axila provocándome un escalofrío al tacto de su fría mano.

Solté un gemido, y apreté el brazo fuertemente, haciéndome todo el daño que pudiera para centrarme solo en esa sensación.

-Eres más interesante de lo que pensaba, Renesmee. –me comentó el abuelo sonriéndome.

No pude más que contestarle con una sonrisa rota, deseaba llorar. Todo era mi culpa, Matthew estaba solo y abandonado, mis padres me odiaban y Jacob se mostraba esquivo.

¿De verdad era tan mala persona?.

Desde luego debía ser así, sino no hubiera abandonado a Matthew por un arranque tan fuera de lugar.

Dolía.

Dolía mucho, el corazón me retumbaba casi sin fuerzas entre el pecho y las costillas y apenas podía respirar sin quemar mis propios pulmones.

Pasados unos minutos, Carlisle volvió a provocarme otro escalofrío al coger el termómetro.

Observé con curiosidad cómo sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, al igual que los de mi madre, que enseguida corrió a tocarme la frente con su mano. Aunque con ella no tuve ningún escalofrío, mi madre era más "caliente" que los demás vampiros, o yo me obligaba a verlo así.

-Está enferma Carlisle. –gruñó mi madre histérica.

¿Enferma?. ¡Pero si me encontraba bien!.

-Eso no puede ser –empecé a decir disgustada -, yo me encuentro bien, no me duele nada. –aseguré mirando fijamente tanto a mi madre como al abuelo, dispuesta a enfrentarme a cualquiera de ellos por la verdad.

-Tienes treinta y nueve, Nessie. –contraatacó mi madre dejándome sin palabras.

No podía ser… es decir yo… yo… ¡yo era medio vampira!, mi temperatura jamás había subido de treinta y seis y había muchas veces en las que estaba en treinta y tres.

Inevitablemente recordé un día que Jacob se alertó por eso, y casi se comió a mi madre porque no le tomó importancia.

-No te alarmes antes de tiempo Bella –empezó a decir Carlisle mientras miraba el termómetro como si la vida le fuera en ello -, creo que se está produciendo una confrontación entre su lado humano contra el vampiro –sus ojos dorados dejaron de preocuparse por el termómetro para mirarme a mí – de ahí su alta temperatura corporal –no pude evitar sonrojarme -, aún así, no te perderé de vista Renesmee. –Asentí incómoda por el sentido de su frase, pero él se apresuró a sonreírme dejando el termómetro en la mesa - ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?.

-Completamente. –afirmé con la voz tan grave que pareció la de un chico en vez de la mía.

-Se puede deber por la falta de sangre en su dieta –le explicó el abuelo a mi madre -, probablemente su parte vampira se esté deteriorando por ello, y la humana esté tomando más control sobre ella.

¿Mi parte vampira estaba muriendo?... esto era de locos.

Y mi madre casi escuchando mis pensamientos se apresuró a preguntarle lo que yo deseaba saber:

-¿Puede convertirse en una humana normal si sigue así?.

Una humana normal…

Lo cierto es que nunca me había sentido tan asustada y complacida a la vez.

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero estoy seguro de que si eso llegara a sucederse siempre le quedarían síntomas comunes como la piel pálida o su devoción por la sangre, aunque ya no la tome.

Me molestaba el hecho de que hablaran igual que si yo no estuviera presente. Si era por cuestión de tamaños yo era más alta que mi madre, así que debería de ser a mí a la que se le debiera prestar más atención maldita sea.

Estaban acumulando puntos para que me largase de nuevo, todos parecían intrigados y a la vez incómodos con mi presencia.

A lo mejor me consideraban una amenaza por el tiempo que estuve fuera… quizás alguno de ellos pensase que yo me habría ido de la lengua contando mi secreto.

Un gran vacío se presentó con fuerza en mi estómago, dejándome poco a poco deshabitada. Apenas notaba mi corazón latir para entonces y los ojos me picaban porque quería llorar. Estaba muy disgustada, pero ¿disgustada conmigo, o con ellos?.

Eso era lo que debía averiguar.

Lo que estaba claro es que ya no encajaba tan bien como antes dentro de mi familia de vampiros. Posiblemente ese había sido mi destino desde un principio, y ser humana era una posibilidad de volver a empezar de nuevo yo sola, quizás con ayuda de Charlie. Pero sola. Sin Matt. Sin los chicos. Sin Jacob…

Todo era tan extraño, Jacob estaba a escasos metros de mí, y a la vez estaba tan lejos… seguramente él también habría cambiado. A lo mejor ya no me consideraba "digna" de su imprimación, aunque era imposible que se imprimara de otra persona.

Era increíble la manera en la que se me había ido todo de las manos. Hacía escasos meses era la hija perfecta y ahora tan solo era la extraña.

-¿Puedo irme?. –pregunté al fin, armándome de valor.

Carlisle asintió, pero mi madre me miró con recelo tras sus largas pestañas lo cual me hizo sentirme todavía más sola y confusa.

Ella que estaba acostumbrada a seguir su vida de adolescente inmortal con su eterno novio, se vio truncada cuando su hija adolescente decidió que ya era hora de avanzar y dejar que la rebeldía asomara por fuera yéndose lejos con unos extraños.

Por una parte la comprendía, pero por otra no me importaba lo mal que hubiese llegado a sentirse o lo diferente que pudo haber sido su vida a raíz de mi aventura.

Bien, llegados a este punto, lo mandaría todo al carajo de nuevo. Podían irse al infierno todos ellos, si no me comprendían era su problema no el mío.

Tras bajar las escaleras y salir fuera de la casa, la emoción de volver a largarme volvió a ser más intenso, de nuevo me notaba rebelde, y me veía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso la de saltar desde el acantilado de La Push.

Iba tan metida en mis planes que la voz de Jacob me sorprendió asustándome:

-¿Dónde vas?. –me preguntó casual.

Solté un gemido, y le miré enrabietada. Jacob se me presentaba más como un problema que una solución, ¿Por qué él tendría que estar de parte de mi familia y no de la mía? De la que estaba imprimado era de mí no de ellos.

-No lo sé. –una verdad a medias.

Jacob arqueó una de sus espesas cejas oscuras y entornó sus intensos ojos negros:

-¿Vas a irte otra vez?. –lo cierto es que su tono de voz me dio un buen bofetón.

Rodé los ojos fastidiada y reculé unos pasos más, alejándome un poco más de él:

-Es posible. –Afirmé con la cabeza bien alta – Así os dejaré de nuevo para que sigáis vuestras vidas. –argumenté con ganas de llorar pero fingiendo una arrogancia propia de mi padre.

Casi esperé verle enfadado y dispuesto a matarme convirtiéndose en un lobo, sin embargo se quedó ahí, rezagado, estudiándome con los ojos y poniéndome nerviosa.

Todo era fantástico. Ya ni siquiera a Jake le importaba lo que hiciese.

-Mi vida nunca podría seguir adelante otra vez si te vas, Nessie.

Los ojos se me abrieron involuntariamente y pude volver a escuchar a mi corazón, llenándome de calor todo el cuerpo y en especial las mejillas.

Jacob estaba más delgado –todo por mi culpa-, pero todavía así era atractivo. Con su melena lisa y azabache cayéndole con gracia sobre los hombros y parte de la cara, sus pómulos bien marcados junto con su jugosa boca carnosa… ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?.

Inconscientemente me humedecí los labios deseosa de probar los suyos. ¿Serían igual de suaves que los de Matthew?, ¿igual de tiernos?.

Mis manos me sudaron, y solté la falda del vestido de tía Rose aunque ya lo había arrugado bastante.

-Dime una sola razón por la que deba quedarme. –le supliqué aguantando las lágrimas.

Sabía su respuesta, y me gustaba:

-Quédate a mi lado… -me mordí con fiereza los labios- para siempre.

Entonces en un arranque de adrenalina le sonreí y me acerqué hasta poder abrazarle con fuerza, volviendo a saborear su aroma a cedro y miel que me volvía loca. Su cuerpo tan musculado se acoplaba con facilidad al mío, y podía notar sus latidos contra los míos.

Ese momento era simplemente fantástico.

El mejor de toda mi vida.

Esa era la parte positiva de haberme ido…

Reviews.

**"Sí, he subido un día antes pero solo porque el otro fanfic aún no lo tengo listo y lo he cambiado pero seguirá siendo los lunes. Al fin hubo interación entre Jacob y Renesmee, pero esto solo es el principio de un amor que intentaré que sea épico XD. Felices fiestas a todos, no os hinchéis demasiado a dulces y turrón que luego todo eso tarda en irse. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

Samanta-m: Bueno Jazz siempre ha sido distante... a mi parecer es el personaje más rico de toda la serie de libros, me encanta sinceramente y no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ponerlo aún más interesante:p XD y sabes que la primera que corta el empalagamiento este soy yo, pero evidentemente lo de Matt y Ren es mucho más intenso que el amor, más especial y sobretodo más bonito y no te preocupes ya lo explicaré todo más adelante XDXDXD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Nessie cullen: Tranquila, me llegaron absolutamente todos tus reviews. Hubo un poco de distancia entre Jacob y Ren pero es solo por el tiempo que han estado distanciados, a fin de cuentas Jacob por la imprimación nunca dejará a Renesmee ya le ponga los cuernos con cientos de hombres, jaja siempre pongo algo de sexo en mis historias tranquila, pero será un poco más adelante y quién sabe a lo mejor te sorprendo. Gracias por leerlo y espero te siga gustando igual. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCes: Uff pues si soy descendiente de Meyers ¿Cómo es que me gustan más los tipos malos que los principes azules? No sé ahí hay algo que no encaja demasiado XD, aún así cientos de gracias. Jaja fui demasiado buena con Ren eso es verdad, pero tampoco quiero que Edward sea el protagonista por lo que lo saque poquito, ¿se nota lo bien que me cae el pelirrojo, no?. Todos los que tenemos dos dedos de frente amamos a Jacob y sí, a Matt también se le quiere pero quizás no tanto pero es solo porque no se le conoce pero claro ahí están los gustos. Bueno a mí me fue bastante bien en la universidad gracias por preguntar ^^. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica: Jejeje gracias, siempre se agradece este apoyo. Y tranquila, lo de Matt tendrá explicación, en verdad todo lo tiene y hay que ser un poco pacientes;) ¡Besos, adiós!.

The Love store: ¿Te gustó?, o esperabas un beso tipo Piratas del Caribe jaja. Mmm Metamórfogo VS Híbrido, la verdad entiendo tu expectación jaja veremos a ver cómo se me da; no siempre se puede gustar a todo el mundo, eso lo entiendo pero debía contestar a las preguntas XD seguro he solventado dudas pero cientos de gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Sofia Swan: No te preocupes si quieres aparecer y pegarle yo te pongo con la misma fuerza que el increíble Hulk jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: Qué buena frase, nunca la había oído fíjate... quizás la use más adelante. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: No eso nunca, Jacob jamás se podría enfadar con Ren o al menos no demasiado por eso de la imprimación es una bendición a la misma vez que maldición. ¡Besos duquesita de mis amores!.

cygg: Jajaja ya te compadeciste sí, ahora le pueden dar por saco todo lo que quieran jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

AlexiaCullenBlack: No problem Jacob tendrá parte jajajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Merlinä-Cullen: Matthew muerto... bueno todo puede ser siempre lo digo, nunca puedes preveer lo que sale de mi cabeza ni siquiera yo misma XD. Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla pero te diré que habrá un bonito trío jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Xymee: Lo bueno se hace esperar además tenía que darle a Ren más vida aparte de la de Forks. Hablando de esa odiosa película, ¿sabes que Taylor es posible que no encarne a Jake en la siguiente entrega?, y que Aro será Ben Barnes... bueno Ben es un amor y es increíblemente guapo, y en cuanto a Jacob dicen que será interpretado por Michael Copon. Creo que han hecho mal con Taylor al no avisarle que era posible que no estuviese hasta tan tarde... pero por otro lado si no cumple los requisitos como medir dos metros y algo y estar más cuadrado que The Rock, pues que lo cambien punto. Todo esto y nada más puedo contarte XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	14. Circunstancias

**Circunstancias.**

Llevaba días sin acercarme a mi madre, la razón era bastante clara: me tenía harta. Siempre estaba intentando que bebiera sangre, cuando había quedado bastante claro que ya no deseaba alimentarme de ella.

La comida me sabía más rica que la sangre, y aunque esto enervase a mi madre yo seguiría comiendo como una más. Claro está una más refiriéndome a personas normales no a mi familia.

Agradecí el día en que tía Alice me llevó de compras, por fin pude librarme de mi madre. Y aunque no me apeteciese pasarme la mañana entre tiendas probándome modelitos estúpidos, era algo. Por otro lado Jacob no hacía más que seguirme como el perro faldero que era –mi perro faldero-, se quedaría para los restos con ese apodo, era gracioso, Jacob me ponía nerviosa con su presencia pero el hecho de tenerlo comiendo de mi mano me hacía sentir por encima de los demás.

Una llamarada de colores llamativos llamó mi atención, y me paré a observar el escaparate de lámparas de todos los colores y formas que estaban bien ordenadas en las estanterías de la tienda.

-¿Una lámpara?. –me preguntó la voz risueña de Alice.

Le sonreí divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero en el momento en que me di de nuevo la vuelta la sonrisa se esfumó de mi boca, mi corazón dejó de latir y me quedé estancada en el espacio tiempo del universo.

Un ardor que me fue matando segundo a segundo atravesó mi garganta hasta atacar a mi estómago y solté un gemido angustiada.

Lo busqué, giré en redondo incluso pero todo quedó en nada.

Otra ilusión.

No sabía por qué ni cómo, pero desde hacía días tenía alucinaciones con Matthew, y era tan doloroso que preferiría que me rompiesen todos los huesos de mi cuerpo antes que volver a verlo. De hecho había llegado a caerme dentro de la ducha por aquello.

Era una estúpida.

Dejarle solo…

-¿Nessie?.

Volví a posar los pies en la tierra y miré a Alice quien me daba la sensación de ser una cría por la estatura:

-No, no es nada.

Si Alice no había mencionado nada es que no había tenido ninguna visión, por lo cual seguiría protegiendo a Matthew de mi familia.

Era irónico, protegía a Matt de mi propia familia solamente por miedo a lo que pudiesen pensar. ¿Tanto me importaba?.

La respuesta era obvia.

-¿Qué te parece aquella tienda de allí?, he comprado vestidos muy bonitos y creo que por tu estatura debes tener unas piernas increíbles que debes mostrar. Por mucho que se queje después tu padre.

La voz de tía Alice resonaba en mis oídos con un eco ensordecedor, solamente podía escuchar con nitidez mi respiración agitada que me iba ahogando los pulmones. No podía seguir así, todo me iba a matar, acabaría conmigo y posiblemente con Matthew si no hacía algo ya.

-Debo irme. –le indiqué en un quedo susurro a Alice quien me miró desconcertada tras sus espesas pestañas.

Ni siquiera la esperé, no quería perder tiempo, solamente corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la casa de los Cullen dispuesta a hablar con la única persona de mi familia que podría entenderme.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

No saludé a Jacob y Seth simplemente pasé de largo, mi intención era la de llegar cuanto antes atravesando el frondoso jardín de la mansión de los Cullen. No obstante al siguiente instante me vi atrapada por un brazo musculoso que tiró de mí con fuerza desmedida.

-¡Nessie, qué ocurre!.

Diablos, Jacob podía guardarse todo eso para otra ocasión.

-No… tengo… tiempo. –Conseguí decirle entre gemidos por la respiración entrecortada –Debo hablar con Carlisle.

Los ojos de Jake chisporrotearon de una energía posesiva a lo que yo solo pude encogerme:

-¿Con Carlisle?.

-… sí.

Seth en ese momento llegó a posicionarse al lado de Jake, quise zafarme del agarre de Jacob gracias a eso, pero evidentemente Jacob se las sabía todas.

Entonces no pude remediarlo, demasiado tensión acumulada.

Estallé:

-¡Déjame en paz maldita sea!, ¡todo el día tras de mí, no te necesito Jacob Black, he crecido sin ti y sé cuidar de mi misma!.

En el mismo momento en que terminé de decir aquello sentí como el mundo entero se me venía encima, aplastándome y dejándome seca y sin vida.

Los ojos de Jacob estaban tan o más abiertos que los de Seth. Ambos me taladraban sorprendidos, y lo único que podía hacer es limpiarme las lágrimas que salían a borbotones de mis ojos.

Estaba muy hundida.

-Yo… lo siento. –Acabé susurrándole sin poder dejar de llorar – No he querido decir todo eso.

-¿Pasa algo?. –preguntó la voz de mi padre salida de la nada.

Genial.

Ahora sí que estaba aplastada.

Me limpié las lágrimas con rudeza e ignoré por completo a mi padre, solamente le murmuré un "lo siento" de nuevo a Jake antes de meterme en casa…

Me dolía el pecho de lo que me latía el corazón, no podía controlarme. Estaba fuera de mí. Era incapaz de mantenerme quieta y sin llorar.

Ahogando mis gritos y sollozos bajo la almohada de mi habitación totalmente destrozada por mí culpa.

Estaba dividida, entre Jacob, Matthew, mis padres y las personas normales. ¿Cómo era posible que aún no me hubiera vuelto loca?.

Cuando me di cuenta apenas podía respirar de lo alterada que me encontraba, la vista se me iba nublando y las piernas me temblaban a cada paso que daba.

Me asusté.

Y quise pedir ayuda pero no podía hablar, mi voz se había quedado estrangulada en mi garganta y no salía.

A tropezones salí de mi habitación en busca de alguien y por primera vez agradecí la presencia de mi padre.

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes canicas y en menos de un segundo lo tuve sujetándome lo cual impidió que cayese al suelo porque ya mis piernas no me respondían.

Pude ver como sus labios se movían con rapidez, pero era incapaz de oírle. Simplemente no podía moverme, me estaba muriendo por fin.

Todo iba a tener un final rápido pero doloroso.

Un velo negro acabó velando la visión de mis ojos y caí…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

El intenso y conocido olor que residía en la habitación me despertó, jamás me había acostumbrado a la variedad de olores que producía la presencia de un vampiro junto con la de un licántropo y no lo haría nunca.

No me costó enfocar la vista en mi madre que me acariciaba el pelo con una suavidad exquisita mientras que me miraba sin parpadear con esos preciosos ojos dorados dotados de largas y espesas pestañas que te hacían desconfiar de la verdadera belleza humana, y me incorporé llamando la atención de todos.

Agradecí que tan solo hubiera tres personas en ese cuarto:

-¿Ataque de ansiedad?. –le pregunté a mi padre a la vez que mi madre me retiraba el pelo de la cara.

De pequeña él solía darme libros de medicina para que leyese. El tema siempre me había fascinado y eso le encantaba tanto a mi padre como a Carlisle.

-Sí. –Afirmó con su voz grave – Me gustaría saber debido a qué.

Lo que odiaba, era el hecho de que Edward Cullen siempre tenía más paciencia con mi madre que conmigo.

-Deberíamos dejarla descansar. –propuso la voz de Jacob salida de la nada y rompiendo la tensión del momento.

Enrojecí.

Me avergonzaba de la actitud que había tenido para con él anteriormente. Aunque ésta estaba bien justificada:

-Me parece bien. –indicó la voz de mamá.

Pude observar que mi padre estaba a punto de replicar, pero mi madre lo cogió de uno de los brazos y tras guiñarme un ojo salió con él.

Me quedé inmovilizada. ¿Me habría perdonado ya?... lo más probable es que sí, sino no se hubiese mostrado tan amable.

El último en abandonar mi habitación fue Jacob, o más bien su espalda que bien podía hacer tres armarios roperos.

Suspiré resignada, mi corazón estaba dividido, media parte era de Jacob y la otra le pertenecía a mi ángel diabólico de grandes ojos miel. Dejé caer todo el cuerpo encima de la cama, rebotando.

El ataque me había suavizado los nervios, pero todavía seguía en pie el plan de ir a por Matthew; aunque había otras formas… quizá si…

Cogí el teléfono de mi habitación sin pensar en nada más que los números del móvil de Peter que bailaban en mi memoria, y marqué con desesperación, hundiendo el seis más de lo normal.

Uno, dos, tres y hasta cinco tonos.

Iba a colgar y a tirarme de un puente, pero gracias al cielo por fin la voz de Peter me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

_-¿Sí, quién es?._

-¡Peter!. –sé que soné desesperada pero la situación lo requería – Gracias a dios, necesitaba escuchar una voz amiga.

Un extraño silencio se formó tras la línea y por un momento pensé que me había colgado o que se había cortado:

-_Pensé que nunca volvería a saber de ti._

Su voz estaba algo tomada. Lo cual me revolvió el estómago:

-Lo cierto es que me lo tengo merecido… -argumenté jugando con el cable del teléfono.

-_¿Dónde estás?, ¿necesitas ayuda?, puedo ir en tu busca si…_

Me hizo sonreír:

-No Peter, gracias. Tan solo necesitaba saber si… -los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y el corazón me latió con fuerza – Matt está contigo.

Otro silencio perturbador.

_-Sí… _

Pude respirar de nuevo y casi juré que renací:

-Y…

Pero Peter no me dejó continuar:

**-**_Él no quiere hablar contigo si es eso lo que quieres Ren… está muy dolido. –_bajó el tono de su voz, lo cual me dejó claro que Matthew estaba a su lado, o al menos en la misma casa. Todo en vano porque los sentidos sobrenaturalmente agudizados de Matt lo escucharían – _Cuando volvió estaba distinto, todavía sigue así de hecho… no sé, no reconozco a mi hermano. Me descolocó que no estuvieses con él, así que supongo que algo tienes que ver en todo esto._

Normal. Peter era su hermano y se ponía de su parte lo cual era natural:

-Oh yo… tan solo quería saber si estaba bien.

Era estúpida.

No.

Estúpida no, lo siguiente.

-_¿Dónde estás?._

Noté arder las yemas de los dedos y dejé de jugar con el cable del teléfono:

-Bastante lejos… Peter… no dejes solo a Matthew –sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar -, él no es tan fuerte como todos pensáis y necesita a alguien a su lado.

_-Qué diablos, dime ahora mismo dónde estás e iré por ti._

Genial.

Ahora había preocupado a Peter:

-No sé si volveré a poder hablar contigo, me ha gustado mucho conocerte dile a tu hermano que… -una opresión en el pecho me impidió continuar.

_-¡Pero dónde estás!._

-Lo quiero mucho. –finalicé.

No dije nada más, tan solo colgué.

El brusco sonido del teléfono al impactar fue el mismo que sucedió dentro de mi pecho, concretamente en la parte de mi corazón que pertenecía a Matthew, ésta se había desprendido de la otra mitad y se había roto…

-Renesmee… quería disculparme por lo de antes. –me susurró la voz rota de Jacob a mis espaldas.

Pude haber gritado, o haberle atacado en defensa propia. Pero era uno de esos momentos en los que ni la sorpresa más ácida te provocaba dolor de estómago por los nervios.

Simplemente estaba ida.

Aún así encaré el semblante preocupada y nervioso de Jake que me consternó:

-No lo hagas. La única imbécil soy yo, parece que nací con ese sello en vez de con un pan bajo el brazo.

Jacob dejó florecer una pequeña sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios:

-Entonces somos imbéciles los dos.

Me encogí de hombros incapacitada para pensar:

-Me gustaría poder ser otra persona –dirigí la mirada hacia un punto inexistente mientras sentía el peso de Jacob a mi lado cuando se sentó -, poder elegir otra vida y disfrutarla como una persona normal, sin ataduras.

A mi lado, Jacob suspiró.

Su aliento acabó impactando en mi perfil, alborotándome el pelo, y cuando pensé que todo se quedaría ahí, noté que me hervía la piel de mi hombro.

El tacto de la mano de Jacob fue como una gran bofetada, me había quedado congelada tras la conversación con Peter y ahora Jacob me bajaba al infierno para despertarme:

-Has cambiado mucho.

Parpadeé encajando sus palabras que me pesaron un quintal. Sonreí con sarcasmo y giré la cara para mirarle directamente a los ojos:

-¿Te disgusta mi cambio?.

Estábamos tan cerca…

Él sonrió dejándome ver su dentadura de incisivos más largos de lo habitual:

-Me atrae.

En ese momento regresé a la tierra y me tambaleé hasta caerme al suelo y darme un gran golpe en la nariz.

Los pulmones no me respondieron y todo mi aliento se quedó dentro de la garganta.

La distancia fue casi desapareciendo y juré que sus ojos no eran tan oscuros como siempre me lo habían parecido…

Reviews.

**"Al fin reaparecí, aunque no sé cuando subiré el sig. Apenas tengo tiempo por la universidad, siempre estoy hasta arriba y no tengo ganas de escribir por los cientos de problemas personales que tengo. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

aaaiiiiddddaaaa: Gracias. Besos, adiós.

cullen-emoxa: Muchas gracias eres un amor, y no me cansan tus reviews XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

svabutterfly: Matthew es perfecto en todos los sentidos, lo único es que es distinto a los demás es simplemente eso. Y el video es bien fácil, te metes en mi profile bio y pinchas en la URL después buscas entre mis videos el de Anochecer y listo, de todas maneras voy a hacer otro trailer muy pronto. Y lo irónico del caso es que como casi todo el mundo a acabado odiando a muerte a Bella tras leer todos los libros, pues yo intento meterla lo menos posible porque sinceramente me repele. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Candy Cullen: Tranquila jejeje, tomo tu palabra. De todas maneras los personajes siempre avanzan en una historia conforme le pasan desgracias, y en esta no va a ser diferente, el amor verdadero no existe. ¡Besos, adiós!.

cintia: Thanks. ¡Besos, adiós!.

kariku-de-Cullen: Gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Samanta-m: Si lo hubiera extendido se hubiese quedado soso, XD Jacob no es demasiado empalagoso tampoco gracias a dios. La trama va a ser distinta de lo que todos os estáis imaginando al menos por ahora y eso me gusta porque os voy a sorprender de nuevo jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Sanndra: Gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Jajajaja mujer lo mucho cansa y lo poco gusta, ¿no?. Y sí, hay poca gente española por aquí desgraciadamente XD es verdad eso que dicen de que leemos poco. ¿Viste el trailer?, pronto haré otro mejorcito. ¿Qué estás estudiando en la uni?. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Gwendy-weasley: Sabes ese es el problema que todos los escritores tenemos cuando metemos un personaje inventado, nos volcamos tanto en él que acaba gustando más que el resto... XD. Gracias por el ánimo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: Jeje todo se verá. ¡Besos, adiós!.

karla: Bueno Meyers lo dejó bastante claro, el último libro es para y por Renesmee solo y a mi me encantó ese hecho porque ya odiaba a Bella. Sí Matthew... digamos que volverán a estar juntos, si no, no habría triángulo amoroso. ¡Besos, adiós!.

: Jajaja, sí, es verdad. Cientos de miles de gracias eres un amor. ¡XOXO, adiós!.

clarita: No te preocupes en mis historias la cosa queda siempre bien balanceada, soy bastante extrema en estos casos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

AlexiaCullenBlack: Al final es Taylor lo cual me deja bastante enfadada porque habían contactado con Steven Strait pero Steven les suponía una gran afronta a Robert así que la jodieron y la jodieron. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Qué haría yo sin tus comentarios jejeje. ¡Besos mi duquesita querida!.

AlexiaParadogag: Gracias!!. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Merlinä-Cullen: Yo también soy cruel solo diré eso. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica: Tengo diecinueve. Lo cierto es que me gusta siempre dejaros con la intriga. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Xymee: No, no nos equivoquemos que nos estamos equivocando muchísimo, Edward Cullen es el hombre que a Meyers le parece perfecto NO el hombre de por sí perfecto XD porque si nos ponemos así no es ni siquiera un hombre. ¡Besos, adiós!.

cygg: Bueno yo suelo dar siempre sorpresas, esta no es la típica historia de amor a mi me cargan. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Nessie cullen: Gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Glory4everPink: XD me lo imagino como has dicho tipo científico loco del juego este de la mente. No te preocupes como he dicho siempre las cosas dan cambios drásticos de sentido. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Sofia Swan: Jeje gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

The Love store: Gracias, sí, muy romántico estilo Romeo y Julieta. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	15. Acercamiento

**Acercamiento.**

Sus labios rozaron los míos y noté que un escalofrío se coló por entre mi ropa, y todo el cuerpo me tembló involuntariamente.

Quizás Jacob se tomó eso como una advertencia, puede que incluso la imagen de mi padre se le dibujara en la mente. Y por eso se separó con brusquedad de mí.

Tierra trágame.

La mirada que me dedicó me puso el vello de punta, había sido una estúpida. Jacob Black podría ser mi padre maldita sea, ¿Por qué sentía esta atracción por él?. Todo debía acabar, no era justo ni para él ni para mí.

La cabeza me hirvió como tan solo me había sucedido hasta ahora con Matthew y no me atreví a mirarle totalmente avergonzada. Solamente dejé vagar la mirada cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y pude volver a respirar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Pasó una semana larga y tediosa en la que no vi a Jacob, al contrario que a Seth quien iba como un perro faldero tras mi padre.

Agradecí que la relación con mi madre se relajó hasta el punto de que podía estar en la misma habitación que ella sin sentirme incómoda; incluso llegó a autonombrarse la cocinera de la casa y me daba ella de comer. Y aunque en ocasiones la comida estuviese demasiado sosa por la falta de especias o sal, todo era perfecto.

-He perdido mi "toque". –me aseguró la primera tarde del mes.

Le sonreí divertida:

-¿Cómo es posible que un vampiro pierda su "toque?.

Ella rodó los ojos y se mesó su preciosa cabellera:

-No fui un vampiro toda la vida. –Su mirada de repente se volvió melancólica – Y no conservo apenas recuerdos de lo que fue mi vida antes de mi segundo nacimiento.

De nuevo se me ponía delante ese gran dilema. Vampiro o humano.

-Estás arrepentida…

La verdad no concebía la idea de ver a mi madre como una humana normal:

-¡No!, no, no, por supuesto que no. Siempre deseé ser así.

-Acabas de decir que no recuerdas nada. –le corregí con la lengua pegada al paladar.

Odiaba esos momentos de discusión tan absurdos. Mi madre pensaba muy diferente a mí, eso estaba claro desde el día en que nací:

-"Apenas nada" –siempre tenía que dar la última palabra -, estaba predestinada a ser lo que soy…

-_Y estás orgullosa de ello _–terminé yo por ella con sarcasmo -, no es la primera vez que me lo dices.

Casi esperé que me partiera en dos de una dentellada.

-No entiendo tu rechazo a los de tu especie.

Bien, eso no se lo permitiría:

-Es que no son mi especie, no lo sois. Yo soy diferente, y momentos como este me lo recuerdan. –renegué frunciendo las cejas.

-¿Por qué eres tan difícil Renesmee?, solo deseo que sigas siendo inmortal.

Maldita manía suya de tomar las decisiones que me correspondía tomar a mí:

-No voy a beber sangre otra vez, mamá. Quiero ser normal, y si eso te supone un problema –no pude evitar mirarla de arriba abajo como si fuera un monstruo que en vez de darme miedo me producía desconcierto – por ya sabes… Me iré a vivir con tu padre.

No tardó en levantarse siempre con ese aire felino que me ponía enferma, y me miró enfurecida tras sus iris dorados:

-Vas a hacer que te obligue a beber sangre al final. ¿Eso es lo que quieres conseguir?.

Si hubiera estado segura al cien por cien de que no me mordería, le hubiese hecho un gesto grosero y me hubiera ido:

-Papá nunca lo permitiría.

-Sabes que puedo librarme de él si es necesario, tu salud es lo primero para mí Renesmee ¡y no pienso permitir que te dejes morir!.

-¡Maldita sea mamá, no voy a morir simplemente voy a ser una persona completamente normal!.

Observé como los labios blanquecinos de mi madre se quedaban todavía más nívea –eso era mala señal-:

-Harás lo que se te diga mientras sigas bajo mi techo. –me dijo con aspereza.

Me vi humillada. Bien podría marcharme de nuevo, ir donde Peter y suplicar que me dejaran quedarme con ellos:

-Este rollo de "la mala de la película" no te pega en absoluto, mamá.

Estuve segura de que me hubiese gritado, pero no le di pie a ello, simplemente me concentré todo lo que pude y sacando mis "habilidades paranormales" corrí a toda velocidad dejándola pasmada y con la palabra en la boca.

Era consciente de que mi actitud era horrible, pero había vivido ya lo suficiente lejos de ellos como para que pretendiesen seguir llevando mi vida sin dejarme opinar al respecto.

No.

Ya era mayor, una mujer, y sería capaz de mandarlo todo al carajo de nuevo si la ocasión lo requiriera…

Sin realmente pretenderlo, acabé en el bosque. No tardé en apoyarme en un árbol porque el aliento me faltaba y me costaba mantener el ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón más de lo habitual.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?. Empezaba a asustarme. ¿De verdad iba a morir como mi madre me había dicho?.

Al final ella siempre tenía que llevar la razón…

-¿Nessie?.

Solté un grito y di un salto hacia delante. Seth me sonrió desde el otro lado, a la vez que se ataba correctamente la camiseta a la cintura con el torso musculado al descubierto.

Esa imagen ciertamente me perturbo.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?.

Faltó que pronunciase esas palabras para que el momento se esfumase:

-Sé cuidar de mi misma. –quise zanjar el tema cruzándome de brazos y dándome la vuelta.

Pero no di ni dos pasos cuando ya lo tuve a mi lado desperezándose:

-No sé, es que me extraña que tu madre o tu padre te hayan dejado ir por el bosque sola.

Sin quererlo, con esa explicación avivó las llamas de mi infierno:

-¿Por qué sois todos así? –Paré de caminar junto con él -, pareciera que soy de cristal. Necesito mi propio espacio, pero por lo visto me equivoqué al volver…

_Seth_… no es que hubiera tenido mucha relación conmigo, de hecho de los lobos tan solo me había relacionado con Jacob, Leah y a veces con Quil y Embry. Seth siempre andaba con mi padre o Carlisle haciendo no sé qué cosas.

-No es que me considere el adecuado para contestarte a tu pregunta pero… eres la más especial de todos, es normal que tengas un trato especial.

Fruncí el ceño disgustada:

-Especial quiere decir estúpida en el lenguaje de mi familia.

Seth por el contrario a lo que esperaba sonrió y poco a poco me contagió; tenía la misma habilidad que Jacob para sacarme una sonrisa en el momento menos adecuado.

En ese preciso instante, justo cuando iba a preguntar por él, Jacob apareció junto con Leah en su forma lobuna.

Me dio un vuelco al corazón al verle de esa manera, había doblegado el tamaño y para entonces era igual de grande que un elefante.

Casi ahogué la respiración de la impresión.

Leah soltó un bufido y enseguida desapareció para reaparecer unos segundos después ya en su forma humana. Su cabello estaba más corto y también estaba más delgada -me sentí algo mal por ella porque era la única mujer que debía mediar entre todos los hombres que constituían la única manada que había en Forks-

Si bien recordaba hasta mis dos años; Jacob tuvo su propia manada, pero un buen día volvió a reunirse con la de Sam y estaban juntas las dos.

-Me dijeron que habías vuelto pero juré no creerlo hasta que te viese. –me comentó a la vez que se acercaba para saludarme dándome dos besos.

Le sonreí:

-Gracias.

Leah hizo una mueca y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano me susurró:

-Has sido una estúpida al volver, si fuera tú, aún seguiría pateándome mundo yo solita.

Eso sí me dejó sin habla:

-¿Cómo sabes que…

-Como he dicho antes, has sido estúpida no imbécil. –dicho eso, me guiñó un ojo.

Jacob soltó un gruñido que me puso el vello de punta y al igual que Leah, se desapareció para volver en su forma humana y con el pecho al descubierto como Seth.

La verdad es que la diferencia entre Jacob y Seth era abismal.

-Qué diablos haces aquí _sola_.

Jamás había escuchado ese tono de voz en Jacob… era como si estuviera frente a Darth Vader.

-Yo… solamente… -no me salía ninguna explicación.

Estaba muy confundida por su actitud distante y huraña, y por lo que pude comprobar, no era la única: la cara de Seth era un poema.

-Vete a casa. –me ordenó sin mirarme apenas.

Posiblemente estuviera esperando algo, algo problemático o más bien era yo el problema… qué curioso, ¿sería un problema a estas alturas para Jake?.

-Vámonos, Seth. –dijo de repente Leah devolviéndome a la realidad.

Quizás Leah pudo leerme la mente… no lo sé, pero supo que pretendía quedarme a pelear con Jacob si fuera necesario y no quería público.

Seth gracias al cielo no discutió, solamente nos echó una mirada llena de curiosidad a Jacob y a mí antes de desaparecer junto a su hermana.

Ahora estábamos solos.

En medio de la nada.

Bien podríamos matarnos que nadie se enteraría… nadie que no tuviera las habilidades especiales de un licántropo o un vampiro.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa. –me comentó Jake a la vez que comenzaba a caminar tomando ventaja.

Suspiré cansada. Todo se me hacía agotador:

-No. –me obligué a decir al final.

Ese simple "no", bastó para que Jake se girase hacia mí con los ojos bien abiertos y las cejas alzadas:

-Yo… -empecé a decir jugando con las manos totalmente nerviosa -, solamente quiero estar lejos de ellos.

Sonó egoísta, lo sé, pero era mi corazón el que hablaba.

-Me cuesta mucho entenderte Renesmee, créeme que lo intento pero todo es… -soltó un suspiro relajando los hombros – nuevo para mí.

Enrojecí.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando entendí el significado real de sus palabras.

El corazón me latió acelerado y juré que lo notó, pero lo que me consternó es que no se arrepintió en absoluto.

-Llévame contigo. –todo salió repentinamente. No solo sorprendiéndolo a él, si no que a mí también.

Un extraño pero eclipsador brillo baño sus ojos haciéndole parecer un dios demasiado perfecto para mí.

Soltó un gemido que más bien me pareció una risotada:

-¿Dónde?.

Nuevamente la adrenalina era dueña de mis acciones, no me importaba dónde, tan solo quería su compañía. Él y yo. Completamente solos.

Le sonreí con ingenuidad:

-A la luna…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

No sé cómo ni por qué ahora y no antes, pero nuestra relación volvió a ser la misma que antes de irme. Y estaba muy a gusto con ello.

Pasamos media tarde jugando a diversos juegos de mesa para después tumbarnos en el sofá mientras veíamos una película que echaban por la televisión local algo antigua.

Y, aunque lo cierto es que no le prestaba demasiada atención a la película por estar contando los latidos pausados del corazón del gigante que estaba a mi lado abrazándome mientras yo reposaba la cabeza en su pecho, me estaba divirtiendo.

Me notaba como una pieza que había sido diseñada para encajar con la que estaba a mi lado en este momento, y tenía miedo de separarme por si me rompía en mil pedazos.

A lo mejor sí era de cristal.

Me di cuenta de que Jacob estaba roncando cuando desvié la mirada del pecho de Jake a la televisión y observé que los créditos del final estaban pasando entonces.

Suspiré.

Irónicamente esa había sido la mejor tarde de mi vida.

Me acomodé mejor en el pecho de Jacob, sin importarme estar sudando por el calor de su cuerpo, pero recaí en algo en ese preciso momento; el padre de Jacob, Billy, no tardaría en regresar ya que estaba de acampada con los amigotes y por supuesto entre sus amigotes se encontraba mi abuelo materno…

Encontraba lazos de unión entre Jake y yo por todos lados y no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Porque aunque Jacob tuviese la apariencia física de un chico de diecisiete años, en realidad tenía bastantes más.

¿Estaba bien lo que sentía por él?. Quizá me estuviera engañando, alimentando la gran bola de ilusiones cada vez más y seguramente ésta pronto me aplastaría.

Lo mejor sería despertarlo e irme a enfrentar a mi madre.

Lo moví con suavidad al principio, y al ver que lo único que conseguía es que se girase más desde la posición en la que estaba dándome al final la espalda, lo llamé alzando la voz más de lo normal:

-¡Jake, despierta!.

Mala elección.

Jacob soltó un gemido angustiado y al siguiente instante ya estaba de pie tras dar un impresionante salto quedando frente a mí con los ojos como platos y la melena totalmente revuelta, lo que le daba un toque gracioso a la situación.

Sonreí:

-¿Mal despertar?.

Jacob se mesó la melena tras comprobar que no había nadie ni de que me había pasado algo:

-Tienes muy poca consideración con el sueño de un licántropo, en eso eres igual que tu madre.

Tan solo fue un comentario sin malicia, pero… a mi me sentó mal por la situación actual en la que me encontraba.

Me levanté del sofá y me erguí todo lo que pude, para después pedirle a Jacob:

-Llévame a casa.

Jacob tardó unos instantes en sonreírme:

-¿Ahora no quieres la luna?.

Rodé los ojos intentando mostrarme fastidiada:

-Mañana quizás…

Jacob soltó una carcajada que hizo temblar a las paredes de la casa y me indicó que lo siguiese, para después abrirme la puerta como un caballero:

-Las damas primero. –me indicó con galantería algo impropia en él la verdad.

Dejé escapar una risotada y en dos largas zancadas me vi fuera de la casa del padre de Jacob. Sin embargo no reculé bien al parar y cuando me di la vuelta, impacté contra el musculado pecho de Jacob quien me sujetó por los hombros para que no cayera al suelo.

Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumuló en mis mejillas. Lo noté.

Los labios me picaron, y lo único que hice fue morderlos con fuerza recordando el "casi beso" que hubo entre Jacob y yo.

Casi morí.

De hecho creo que estaba muerta, porque los ojos de Jacob brillaban al igual que horas antes y estaban fijos en mi boca.

El corazón me empezaba a ahogar.

Y entre toda la maraña de emociones y sentimientos encontrados que se me formó en el estómago, desenterré lo único que me hacía falta para besar a Jacob de una vez por todas: mi sed por él.

Ese lazo que nos tenía atados a ambos se anudó con más fuerza.

Lo sentí.

Su aliento bañó mi cara y cerré los ojos acortando la distancia por fin…

Reviews.

**"Uff, no me gusta en absoluto el resultado de este cap pero estoy cansada y es lo que ha salido al final... siento si no os gusta demasiado, el próximo será mucho mejor. ¡Ya casi termino el nuevo trailer! Éste es más movido y más cool. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

aaaiiiiddddaaaa: Jejeje, tranquilízate chiquilla jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica: He estado y de hecho lo estoy, muy ocupada. Es casi imposible que pueda escribir y no soy Dios XD, al menos por ahora, aunque creo que sería más bien Satanás pero ese es otro tema. Gracias por preocuparte a fin de cuentas ^^. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Liss twilight: Muchísimas gracias, con reviews como el tuyo se reaviva mi ilusión jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

carmen cullen: Matt está más cerca de lo que todo el mundo piensa, solo adelantaré eso. ¡Besos, adiós!.

missju: Jajaja, muy buena, pero no me la das. Pregunta con trampa, me gusta sí señor... no tendrás que esperar mucho para saberlo tranqui, si te contesto te destripo lo que puede o va a pasar entre Matt y Ren así que lo siento. ¡Besos, adiós!.

cygg: Es muy romántico la verdad es que sí. Jacob solamente se fijó en Bells porque ella es la madre de Reny (nuevo apodo XD). ¡Besos, adiós!.

Cullen´s Lady!: Mejor, mejor, si te quedas con la intriga sigues. ¡Besos, adiós!.

AlexiaParadogag: Jajaja sí señor, tú lo has dicho. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Xymee: Tenemos un intento de beso y un BESO que se verá en el prox cap, no está mal eh. No sé qué pasa que la inspiración se nos ha ido a todos a la mier... Bueno yo también corto, ¡besos, adiós!.

: Se refería a que pareciera que nació con el sello de estúpida en vez de con un pan bajo el brazo:) Matthew pronto nos enamorará más :p tengo en mente muchas cosas para mi joven... híbrido XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Samanta-m: Bueno Mattie está dolido, pero eso ya se verá, y en cuanto a Jake-Nessie ¡qué calor! Jajaja, sube la temperatura. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Jaja, gracias. Y oye otro libro que te gustará es "Medianoche" de Claudia Gray, personalmente me ha gustado infinitamente más que toda la saga de Twilight. Échale un vistazo y me cuentas. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Glory4everPink: No, verás, dice la leyenda que los licántropos puros, puros, se podían transformar cuando querían. Y quiero reservar esa parte en Matt, lo hace más interesante:p ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: Oh, gracias jejeje, a mí también me alegra recibir tus reviews^^. ¡Besos, adiós!.

The Love store: La que eres genial eres tú y punto XD, yo tan solo escribo sin pensar y a veces sale esto u.u. Gracias por todas tus cálidas palabras. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Y al final hubo acercamiento, sé que lo estabas deseando XD y me imagino tu cara al leer la escena Bella VS Renesmee jajaja. ¡Besos mi única y querida duquesita!.

Nessie cullen: Jaja, yo soy rápida al poner ese tipo de escenas pero no tanto XD, de todas formas... no pierdas la esperanza porque PRONTO habrá algo. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	16. Juntos Y revueltos

**Juntos Y revueltos.**

Al principio el beso fue bastante pausado y era incapaz de moverme por miedo a romper el momento.

¿De verdad estaba ocurriendo?.

Jacob y yo nos estábamos besando.

Pronto, su lengua pidió acceso y me agarré a él a la vez que ambas lenguas bailaban a compas de nuestras caricias. Todo era mágico. Jacob se compenetraba a la perfección con mi cuerpo y ahora más que nunca sabía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Para siempre…

Su espalda era tan ancha que prácticamente tenía los dos brazos en cruz agarrándome de sus codos algo avergonzada lo cual era estúpido porque YA nos estábamos besando.

Ahí me vi lo débil y frágil que seguía siendo, en todo este tiempo había pretendido mostrarme fuerte y segura, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que todo era una muralla invisible que yo misma había creado a mi alrededor por miedo al rechazo.

Esa muralla que Jacob Black había derribado con una sola mirada.

El aire comenzó a faltar, y enseguida nos separamos. Yo era incapaz de mirarle, todo me suponía un shock, por lo que tan solo apoyé mi frente sobre su pecho respirando su aroma tan varonil.

No sé qué expresión pudo poner, ni siquiera si se cuestionaba lo que había sucedido, solamente noté sus cálidas manos cogiéndome de la cara para volver a besarme esa vez con más pasión.

Probablemente hubiese muerto si Jacob no me hubiera sujetado con fuerza mientras me besaba con más intensidad.

Se me olvidó todo.

Simplemente fue así…

Ya no éramos Jacob y Renesmee, tan solo dos personas que se sentían atraídas el uno por el otro, ya no existían ni los vampiros ni los licántropos, no éramos un lobo y un híbrido.

Él y yo.

No había ni quería que hubiese nada más.

Sus manos descendieron desde mi pelo hasta mi cadera, y ahí me apretó contra él provocando que soltase un gemido aun dentro del beso.

Supe que perdió los papeles cuando hice aquello; dejó de besarme los labios para darme pequeños besitos por todo el cuello.

¿Era real?, porque todo era de ensueño.

Una llama brotó en mi interior y fue avivándose conforme Jacob descendía por mi garganta.

La llama se removió quemándome las entrañas y esa vez fui yo la que cogió la cara de Jake para volverlo a besar.

Entonces su lengua entró desde el primer momento en mi boca y siguiendo mis instintos apreté todo mi cuerpo contra el suyo haciendo que él dejase de besarme para soltar un gruñido.

Para entonces me veía capaz de aplacarlo aun siendo él más fuerte que yo.

-… Jacob. –le susurré con la voz ronca y llena de excitación.

No sabía qué me pasaba, de hecho era la primera vez que estaba así. Deseaba tener a Jacob a mi lado, sentirlo…

Él volvió a soltar un gruñido y me robó un beso antes de contestarme:

-Qué. –su voz ahora sí era la de Darth Vader.

Sonreí para mis adentros, Jake estaba sin control:

-No dejes de besarme. –fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

No sé qué pensamientos cruzaron por la mente del licántropo, pero no debieron ser importantes porque los obvió al cogerme en brazos.

Abrió la puerta de una patada rompiéndola, y subió las escaleras hacia una habitación que tenía en la puerta el típico cartel de "no entrar".

Sonreí en el momento en que la abrió con la misma violencia que la de abajo, aunque esa no la rompió.

Entonces temblé.

¿Qué iba a suceder ahora?.

Jacob no sé cómo lo hizo pero cerró los ojos un momento y al siguiente me puso con toda suavidad encima de la cama con los ojos brillándole en armonía con la expresión que llevaba enmarcada en el rostro.

No estaba asustada.

Simplemente me veía capaz de destrozar ese momento tan bonito por cualquier tontería de las mías.

Sus ojos eran tan hermosos: oscuros y llenos de un velo de misterio que me hacían suspirar. Mi corazón latía apresurado y los labios me ardían de necesidad.

Jacob Black era tan atractivo que todo carecía de importancia a su lado.

-Siempre he soñado con este momento –comenzó a explicarme con un tono de voz que me sonrojó -, jamás pensé que todo sería tan perfecto… -se paró para mirarme con intensidad lo que me dejó la sangre helada de la emoción – Nessie eres tan perfecta… que a veces me da miedo acercarme a ti por si puedo llegar a dañarte.

Fue suficiente.

Si alguna vez me pude sentir atraída por él, ahora mismo todo se esfumó para dar paso a algo más intenso, más interno, más fuerte…

Estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de él. No sé cómo había pasado y ni siquiera si llevaba enamorada años de él. Tan solo podía afirmar que estaba enamorada de él y que eso me gustaba.

Jacob me provocaba con una simple mirada, sensaciones que me hacían sentir viva y querida. Y eso era todo lo que deseaba en ese momento:

-Te quiero. –le solté precipitadamente y casi atropellando mis propias palabras.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando comprendí qué había hecho…

Genial.

Precisamente por eso no quería hacer nada. Ya había estropeado el momento. Era una imbécil.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y me incorporé de la cama sin mirarle, dispuesta a irme y no volver jamás.

Mi corazón se apretujo contra las costillas inflamado por el golpe que acababa de darle y dudaba que pudiera curarlo.

No obstante no di ni dos pasos cuando Jacob me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia él como si no pesase nada. Para él era igual que una pluma.

Quedamos frente a frente, y ya no pude esconder el rostro para no verle, ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos porque por las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a derramarse solas, las pestañas me pinchaban igual que las púas de un erizo.

Una hermosa sonrisa llena de felicidad surcaba su cara de guerrero indio.

Sus labios carnosos se moldeaban a la perfección cada vez que los estiraba…

Él era tan atractivo…

-Este es el día más feliz de mi vida junto con la primera vez que te vi.

Sus manos subieron hasta mis mejillas, y al tacto de sus dedos tan calientes solté un gemido. Jacob me limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos y me acarició el surco de éstas proporcionándome una agradable sensación en el estómago.

Me di cuenta de que anocheció cuando la luz azulona de la luna traspasó la ventana y nos bañó a los dos.

Posiblemente esta escena sería idónea para una película de Disney.

Su piel aceitunada adoptaba un precioso tono caramelizado con la luz y sus ojos resplandecían como dos antorchas encendidas bajo sus espesas pestañas.

Sus manos descendieron hasta mis hombros acariciándome de paso el cuello y poniéndome el vello de punta ante tal caricia.

Lo deseaba.

Quería que fuese mío y yo de él.

Mi cuerpo clamaba sus caricias por primera vez en toda mi vida y no deseaba negárselo.

-Eres _preciosa.-_la misma frase.

Igual significado.

Distinto resultado.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos saboreando su aliento que era tan o más cálido que su temperatura corporal.

No pude esperar más.

Le besé.

Nos besamos.

La intensidad del beso fue menor a la anterior ya que fue un beso más tierno pero lo disfrutaba de la misma manera.

Conforme él me besaba acariciándome el pelo y la espalda, yo quise ir más allá porque estaba segura de todo.

Jacob me amaba al igual que yo a él y jamás me rechazaría.

Ambos deseábamos esto.

Metí una de las manos por debajo de la sudadera que se puso nada más llegar a su casa esa tarde y antes de jugar a los juegos de mesa, y le acaricié los abdominales, deleitándome de su forma y haciéndole suspirar de placer.

Satisfecha, subí aún más la mano y fue entonces cuando él dejó de besarme para observarme con sus intensos ojos llenos de fuego.

Fuego por mí:

-Nessie yo no sé si…

Pero lo acallé poniendo la mano en su boca y sintiendo la moldeada forma de sus carnosos labios bajo la palma de la mano:

-Estoy segura y quiero hacerlo. –El fuego de sus ojos se intensificó y noté revolotear en mi estómago mariposas – Deseo que me hagas el amor Jacob Black –era mi corazón el que hablaba -, quiero ser solo tuya.

A Jake le costó reaccionar. Pero acabó sonriéndome con dulzura y tras aquello volvió a capturar mis labios con los suyos sellando así su respuesta afirmativa.

Las manos me temblaban al igual que todo el cuerpo, pero sabía que Jacob jamás me haría daño por lo que dejé que sus grandes y poderosas manos me fueran desabotonando la blusa poco a poco.

Notaba el creciente calor de sus manos que se iba transformando en una energía invisible que me daba pequeñas descargas en la espalda.

Pero era agradable.

Pronto me vi sin blusa y me desprendí yo misma de la camiseta interior para quedar tan solo en sujetador frente a el imponente licántropo que me miraba… ¿maravillado?.

Me sonrojé.

Pero arranqué pronto y con algo de torpeza, su sudadera finalmente impactó contra el suelo.

Había visto el torso de Jacob muchas veces, sin embargo esa vez me pareció distinto. Sentí que era mío y que podría abrazarme a él para siempre.

Era afortunada. Le acaricié de nuevo los abdominales y los pectorales para terminar en sus brazos a la vez que él me besaba.

Poco a poco sus manos descendieron por mi estómago acariciándolo también de paso y haciendo que esas mariposas crecieran en mi interior.

Morí.

Morí en el mismo momento en que cogió con decisión mi cinturón y tiró de él hasta dejarlo en el suelo. Pronto, sus manos que poco a poco iban comenzando a ser traviesas, desbotonaron el botón de mi vaquero y éste acabó también en el suelo.

Me quité los zapatos de mala manera y después los calcetines, mientras Jacob me miraba divertido lo cual me dejó un tanto avergonzada.

¿Éstas maneras de quitarme la ropa hacían que pareciera una desquiciada por tener sexo con él?.

De nuevo acabé entre sus brazos, él me acogió entre ellos con suavidad y yo dejé que me acariciase.

Me besó y le besé.

El temblor de mi cuerpo desapareció y en el momento en que Jacob quedó sin nada al igual que yo, me tumbó de nuevo en la cama con el mismo ademán cuidadoso de antes y me besó después para susurrarme:

-Te amo.

En ese momento cerré los ojos y Jacob entró en mí.

Me agarré a su espalda y le clavé las uñas, pero él soportó todo aquello por mí.

Me besó con suavidad hasta que el dolor cesó y el placer llegó tan rápido que me vi en el cielo, todo era perfecto.

Más bien maravilloso.

Jacob y yo nos movíamos a la par y el orgasmo nos llegó a ambos a la vez.

Él se dejó caer a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza besándome la coronilla:

-Eres lo único por lo que sigo vivo. –me susurró antes de que yo comenzase a quedarme dormida.

Deseé sonreírle y volver a hacer el amor, pero la ensoñación era más fuerte que yo y tan solo pude repetirle lo que ya le había dicho:

-Te quiero.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Jacob me acompañó muy temprano a casa al día siguiente.

En todo el trayecto sobraron palabras, tan solo íbamos cogidos de la mano, acariciándonos los dedos el uno al otro.

Pero me vi en una encrucijada al llegar.

Solté a Jacob y me alejé de él dos pasos por si acaso mi padre o peor, mi madre, andaban cerca. Mi padre no supondría mucho problema si llegaba a plantarle cara a Jake… sin embargo mi madre todavía tenía las fuerzas de un neófito y me ardía la cabeza de tan solo pensar que por mi culpa Jacob pudiera resultar lastimado.

-Yo… -empecé a decirle a Jake.

Sin embargo él asintió antes de que terminase de disculparme:

-Entra. –me indicó.

Esa vez fui yo la que asintió y procedí a abrir la puerta con mis llaves. Pero no pude abrir porque enseguida alguien desde dentro me abrió.

Tía Rosalie se tiró a mis brazos y me achucho como si fuera aún una niña pequeña.

Me vi abochornada ante la idea de que Jacob pudiese reírse de mí por aquello.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?. –le gruñó tía Rose a Jake.

Vale… ya empezaban.

Jacob rodó los ojos y como siempre, le planto cara a Rosalie:

-Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a estar aquí, rubita.

Rosalie siseo como si fuera una serpiente y yo aproveché para escabullirme en cuanto pude por el hueco que dejaba el cuerpo de Rosalie entre el marco.

Pero lo malo de vivir en una casa tan grande… es que está llena siempre de gente.

Emmett me saludó junto con Alice, yo tan solo les sonreí y seguí mi camino hacia el jardín que era donde habitualmente se encontraba mi madre a esas horas entrenando su don junto a mi padre.

-¡Nessie, cielo!, ¿Dónde estabas? –Me interceptó mi abuela –te he preparado el desayuno –me guiñó el ojo mientras me mostraba una variedad de platos imposibles que me abrieron el apetito.

-Vaya abuela… muchas gracias, es más de lo que merezco –le miré con los ojos brillantes por lo hambrienta que estaba y lo atenta que era siempre conmigo -, eres la mejor.

Ella soltó una inocente y preciosa risotada que me animó aún más, y tomé asiento. Lo primero que probé fueron unas tortitas con miel y chocolate deliciosas, después fueron unos bollos de crema con cabello de ángel deliciosas también y le llegó el turno más tarde a unas graciosas bolitas de chocolate rellenas de crema por dentro y bañadas con caramelo caramelizado.

Todo estaba tan rico…

-No probaba nada tan bueno desde que estuve en Chi… -tuve que parar de hablar.

Ahí estaba.

Él seguía vivo dentro de mí y mi inconsciente me lo hacía recordar una y otra vez, una y otra vez…

De nuevo la preocupación me golpeó con piernas de trol y quise ahogarme en ese preciso momento.

Yo estaba aquí, disfrutando de un elaborado desayuno delicioso mientras que no sabía si Matt seguía bien y lo más importante, si los vulturi seguían su pista.

-¿Esto lo ha hecho usted, señora Cullen?. –preguntó la voz de Jacob a mis espaldas.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba dentro ya y que estaba apoyado en el respaldo de mi silla mirando con ojos hambrientos todo mi desayuno.

Pero mi cabeza volvió a viajar lejos en el momento en que la abuela Esme y Jacob comenzaron a conversar animadamente mientras él tomaba asiento y comía un poco de todo al igual que yo había hecho antes.

Simplemente no podía olvidar a Matthew.

Él formaba parte de mí y querer destruir esa parte sería como acabar con la única Renesmee que me gustaba.

Debía ir por él.

Y YA.

Reviews.

**"Antes de todo, copiar esta URL .com/ e ir a ella dos días antes de que actualice, normalmente suelo hacerlo los lunes. Tengo pensado poner un leve adelanto en esa página del cap siguiente, evidentemente quien quiera esperar puede hacerlo, pero para los que no, algo es algo:) Luego, comprobé que mucha gente que me lee no tiene edad suficiente como para mis "habituales escenas de sexo", así que lo hice muy leve sí, lo siento, pero puede que más adelante escriba otra con más detalles:p. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

: Jaja, Matt volverá tranquilidad. Pero todos me pedísteis que dejase un poco a Jacob y Ren así que eso es lo que estoy haciendo:S ¡Besos, adiós!.

sammy : Gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

carmen cullen : Tiene sentido que Renesmee no sepa a quien ama, pero sí sabe a quien quiere. La cosa es diferente. Y XD prefiero abrazos de licántropo, la sangre me pone enferma jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

meli-san: Jaja muy bueno lo de sin habla, miles de gracias por el ánimo que me brindas, realmente lo necesito porque ahora en época de exámenes todo se vuelve de un tono gris oscuro que asusta. Me hace gracia haber creado el "Team Matthew", posiblemente sea también por el video que hice... y el segundo está al caer prontito también:), me encanta que la gente haya comprendido lo apreciado que es Matt para Ren, aunque hay veces en los que hasta yo misma me cuadro y me digo Jacob o nada. Y en cuanto a Edward bueno, Meyers fue estúpida al ponerlo pasivo con su hija, vale que Bella exista pero Renesmee es su hija y los hijos son lo que más amamos en el mundo ¬¬ claro está que Stephenie no lo cree así... por eso puse a Edward de ese modo, que creo que es cómo nos lo imaginamos todos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Gwendy-weasley: Las chicas somos complicadas jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Neko-Tiara: Aparecerá y seguirá dando guerra, tranquilidad, pero como me pidieron hace poco que dejara un tiempo solos a Jake y Ness, pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo, pero sinceramente me empiezo a aburrir así que Matthew regresará muy pronto. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Nessie cullen: Jaja, gracias, y eso que no me engraso todos los días ;) ¡Besos, adiós!.

224: Muchas gracias, eres un amor. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Hazlo, no te arrepentirás, puedo asegurarte que los que lo han leído dicen que es mejor que Twilight con creces:) Y, ¿sabes lo que pasa?, que Bella mide alrededor de 1.64 y Jacob casi alcanza los 3 metros, fornido y muy peludo XD creo que he dejado claro lo que Bella puede apreciar a través de sus ojos. Renesmee mide ya 1.80 así que no hay tanta diferencia... bueno sí, la hay XD pero al menos no tiene que escalar una montaña para abrazarse a él. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Jeje, la verdad es que estuve sembrada ahí, eso hay que concedérmelo. ¡Besos duquesita de mis amores!.

AlexiaParadogag: Por supuesto que habrá lucha encarnizada ;o, solo debes dejarme tiempo para crear. ¡Besos, adiós!.

cullen*_*emoxa: Gracias, Matt va a volver pronto:) ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica: Entonces este también te convenció, espero, y trailer del fanfic!!! de qué si no XD. Ya tengo hecho uno y el siguiente está al caer, ¡besos, adiós!.

Xymee: El problema que tengo con Isabella Cullen ¬¬ es que consiguió hacer que estallara, primero es una hipócrita, luego una anormal, después una imbécil y... ¿qué más sigue?... ¡Ah sí!, una aprovechada. No tuvo bastante con joder a Jacob que también lo hizo con su padre y su madre... no, no me cae nada bien, dejó de hacerlo en el último libro y de hecho cuando acabó lo de Renesmee y se centró de nuevo en ella allá por el epílogo ¬¬ fui incapáz de leerlo. Comencé leyendo esos libros sintiéndome identificada con ella, pero después de Luna Nueva no lo hice, y en Amanecer la jodió con lo cual que le jodan a ella punto. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Emily Dana: Si te dijese lo que va a hacer Matthew no sería sorpresa, lo que sí te adelanto como ya he hecho es que volverá pronto. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Samanta-m: Seré su abogada, a ver me pongo la toga espera... ya. Renesmee no es tan insegura como lo era su madre, si ella envejece le da igual solo desea ser normal. Esa es una de sus virtudes que más me gustan, Bella es incluso más difícil de tratar que Nessie, y ha heredado el caracter arrogante de su padre, por lo que chocan. Es normal que una adolescente le plante cara a sus padres, todos hemos pasado por ahí y peores cosas van a pasar; insolente y altanera... XD es idéntica a su padre, sí señor, y eso me encanta jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Isela Cullen: ¿Pero viste el 1 trailer?. Jeje gracias de nuevo, ¡besos, adiós!.

Glory4everPink: Habrá para todos, lo difícil será cuando estemos en el final pero por ahora habrá para todos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

danielablack: Todo el mundo cree que porque Jacob esté imprimado de ella la llame preciosa y Ren sienta mariposas en el estómago cada vez que lo ve, van a estar siempre juntos, ¡no!. Matthew es importante en la historia eso es evidente, como también lo es que habrá lío entre él y Renesmee más adelante, me gustan los tríos, tríos. Y bueno, por eso escribí también esa parte, para los que no se atreven a plantarle cara a sus padres, quiero que viváis junto con ella lo intenso que puede llegar a ser todo. Haré que sea memorable, te lo prometo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Kari Uchiyama: Jeje gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: El híbrido más sexy del planeta volverá, comming soon. Relajáos ahora todos, como en yoga a ver inspirar, espirar, inspirar... jaja.¡Besos, adiós!.

HanariUchiha: No mueras, no es lo mismo sin ti. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Ale-Chan Cullen: Sí, la verdad es que lo de Jacob y Renesmee es super romántico. Estaban predestinados a estar juntos desde antes que ella se empezase a gestar dentro de su madre. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	17. Un plan a medias

**Un plan a medias.**

Ahora me arrepentía de haber salido sola sin esperar a que Jacob terminase mi desayuno. La mirada de mi madre me lo decía todo.

Su pelo se removía travieso debido al viento que azotaba la mañana, y quizás eso aplacaba un poco la mirada enfadada de sus ojos.

Y todo dedicado a mí.

De nuevo era mi culpa.

Sentía la necesidad de disculparme, pero las palabras estaban estancadas en mi tráquea y Matthew me sonreía dentro de la cabeza, rompiéndome el corazón.

Sé que no estaba bien dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos y pensar en ello ahora, pero ya no me importaba que mi padre lo descubriese, ni siquiera quería pararme a pensar en la reacción de todos. Porque no deseaba hacerlo, Matthew era lo primero.

Él siempre me había demostrado que yo era su primera preocupación cuando estábamos juntos, y ahora, cuando no lo estábamos, irónicamente era él mi principal preocupación.

O más bien problema…

Ni siquiera estaba segura de eso.

Avancé con decisión y la cabeza muy alta dando un aire arrogante típico de mi padre, y me situé frente a mis padres con los puños firmemente apretados. Sin embargo no fui yo la que hablo primero:

-¿Quién es Matthew?. –la voz de mi padre me azotó con fiereza.

Pero al contrario que antes, no lo guardé más, simplemente lo solté…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

-Gracias. –le susurré a Esme cuando me trajo un vaso de agua.

Pude respirar de nuevo. Y enfrenté todas las miradas curiosas de mi familia y la de Jacob, y por primera vez no me gustó ser el centro de atención.

-¿Un híbrido?. –Los ojos de Emmett casi no cabían ya en su rostro tan perfectamente cincelado – Pero cómo es posible, quiero decir… hasta ahora solo teníamos constancia de ti y ese chiquillo… ¿Cómo se llamaba?.

Pero todos obviaron la pregunta de tío Emmett para volver a cargar los tanques:

-Esto es demasiado –soltó de repente mi madre llamando la atención de todos conforme se levantaba seguida de mi padre y nos daba la espalda.

Mi padre le acarició ambos hombros que estaban tensos como el esparto.

Estaba dolida, muy dolida.

-¿Tan mal lo he hecho contigo?.

Yo, que tenía la mirada gacha, no dudé en subirla para enfrentar la brillante de mi madre. Evidentemente hubiese llorado si hubiera podido.

No tenía respuesta. Y ella negó con la cabeza defraudada sin perderme de vista al igual que todos los demás, atentos a mi reacción:

-Has sobrepasado la línea –siguió diciéndome -, esto es… -supongo que al igual que yo, no encontró palabras para describirlo - ¿Quién eres?. –su voz franqueó a la dura que aplacaba a la verdadera, y ésta se rompió, al igual que mi corazón- ¿Dónde está mi pequeña?.

-Bella –le susurró la voz relajada de mi padre -, tranquila, toma aire. –le indicó conforme le acariciaba su cabellera oscura.

De repente toda la escena dejó de conmoverme. Habría infinidad de tiempo después, incluso si querían encerrarme en una celda podrían hacerlo, pero tras ir a por Matt. No ahora.

-¡Él necesita mi ayuda, y debo ir!. –bramé con fuerza y moviendo con brusquedad los brazos pareciendo una idiota.

-Un momento, ¿otro rarito más aquí?. –de nuevo fue Emmett.

Pero por suerte tía Rosalie le dio un codazo que resonó por toda la sala de estar.

-Así que era eso –todos nos volvimos hacia Alice -, sabía que algo había que no nos estabas contando, algo que no podía ver. Todo era como un agujero negro y no era capaz de intuir nada.

-Igual que cuando Bella estaba embarazada de Nessie –la secundó Carlisle sumamente interesado -. Pero no te dolía la cabeza.

-No –los ojos de tía Alice iban más allá de mí y eso me asustaba -, la conexión es distinta que la suya y Jacob –ahora enrojecí -, es… más clara y menos complicada. –Alice suspiró – Pero aún así, no puedo ver nada.

-¿Crees que estemos en peligro?. –por primera vez Jacob preguntó algo.

Su mirada extrañamente solo se centraba en mi madre, lo que comenzó a enfadarme. ¿Por qué no me miraba a mí como todos los demás?. Además todo lo que preguntó era absurdo:

-Oh pero qué clase de peligro supondría Matthew –me enfrenté a todos quienes se preguntaban lo mismo que Jacob -, pondría la mano en el fuego por él. Es inofensivo.

Un siseo me indicó que mis padres seguían ahí. Y lo peor, que mi padre tenía una mirada que seguramente se me repetiría en las peores pesadillas que pudiese tener:

-Pareces muy segura… ¿tanto lo conoces?.

Me obligué a recordar que eran vampiros y un licántropo contra una semi-humana.

-¿Realmente es necesario esto?, si no queréis venir conmigo iré yo sola por él. –expliqué con frialdad y taladrando con la misma mirada que él, a mi padre.

-Muy bien, ¿Dónde está?.

¿Por qué mi padre era tan irritante?.

-Yo… -realmente no sabía la respuesta -, creo que con su hermano en Canadá.

En ese momento la sonrisa retorcida que se formó en la boca de Edward Cullen me indicó lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Todos me vigilaban hasta cuando dormía. Lo cual me tenía exhausta, más que nada porque no paraba de darle vueltas a un "posible plan de fuga", pero claro ¿Cómo fugarse de una casa llena de vampiros y custodiada por licántropos sin que te vieran?.

Me callaba.

Y eso me estaba comiendo entera. Porque deseaba o más bien necesitaba gritar lo que sentía, todos me estaban aplastando y acabaría explotando.

Suspiré derrotada, y tal y como llevaba haciendo desde hacía tres días, me acosté en mi cama y me tapé hasta la cabeza metiéndome la sábana en la boca y ahogando así el grito que me desgarró las entrañas.

Me sentía de nuevo incómoda. Y empezaba a pensar que había nacido en la familia equivocada.

Era demasiado libre.

Quería serlo.

Necesitaba volar lejos y sola. Pero nadie quería entenderme.

Mi madre no me dirigía la palabra, mi padre estaba demasiado pesado conmigo, Carlisle tan solo se dedicaba a inspeccionar mi crecimiento acelerado -ya alcanzaba el metro ochenta- , y Jake… Jacob tan solo me evitaba, lo cual me ponía enferma.

La única que me trataba igual era tía Rosalie.

Y egoístamente deseé ser su hija y no la de Bella Cullen, egoístamente quise desaparecer y ser normal, egoístamente necesitaba sentir a Matthew a mi lado y saber que estaba bien…

Escuché los pasos ágiles de alguno de ellos dirigirse a mi habitación y abrir la puerta.

No me quité la sábana de la cabeza.

-No has cenado, debes alimentarte, tus defensas ahora son más débiles por la falta de sangre en la dieta.

La voz de mi padre sonaba algo amortiguada por las sábanas. Al final me las quité y me incorporé enfrentando su mirada divertida.

Odiaba verme como la perdedora del juego y él, como no, degustaba con demasiado entusiasmo volver a poder controlarme.

-Me da igual, yo lo único que quiero es morirme. –argumenté volviéndome a tirar en la cama y subiendo las sábanas hasta la boca.

Su mirada se ensombreció, y fue entonces cuando observé que llevaba una bandeja con suculenta comida.

-Eso es muy egoísta.

Rodé los ojos:

-No me importa. Yo nunca pedí nacer, esa es la única verdad.

Había sido dura. Pero era la única manera que tenía de devolverles a todos un poquito.

Sin embargo mi padre en vez de enfurecerse y clavarme sus largos colmillos, tan solo soltó una risotada armoniosa.

-Pues lo cierto es que sí, lo hiciste y de hecho te llevaste a tu madre por delante.

En ese momento me quedé helada. Siempre supe que mi parto fue difícil pero no hasta ese punto.

Empecé a sentirme peor.

Genial.

La sonrisa de mi padre se amplió, y me lanzó una manzana que había en la bandeja de comida, la cual cacé al vuelo sin dificultad:

-Y puedo asegurar, que ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida. La primera vez que pude verte… eras tan bonita.

Me obligué a mirar a la manzana en vez de a mi padre. Por suerte, él pareció entender el mensaje y no tardó en salir, pero no sin antes decirme:

-Come.

Parpadeé indecisa, la manzana era apetitosa, con ese aspecto tan saludable y rojo… rojo igual que la sangre.

Mi corazón palpitó desbocado ante el recuerdo del sabor de ésta y lo bien que se sentía después de beberla.

Quizás…

No.

Me dije a mi misma no volver a beberla y eso haría, ya me costase la vida. Me daba igual realmente. Solamente quería vivir a mi manera y no como me dictaban.

Era yo la que me ponía un límite y eso quedaría así de ahora en adelante…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

No sé cómo llegué a convencer a mi padre de que quería ir a cazar junto con Jacob. ¿Cómo?.

No tenía idea.

Pero lo conseguí.

Mi padre me dejó ir con Jake sin reprocharme nada.

Estúpidas esperanzas paternas…

Jacob tampoco dijo nada, de hecho en todo el trayecto hasta el bosque su mirada siempre puesta en el camino me desconcertaba. ¿Tan mal había hecho?. Ocultar a Matt había sido por necesidad, la seguridad de Matthew era primordial.

O a lo mejor era otra cosa.

Llegó a detenerse en ese momento junto conmigo, y concentrándome, pude oír el latido del corazón de alguna presa.

Para entonces mi mitad vampira estaba tan frágil que ya ni siquiera podía saber de qué animal se trataba…

Un sentimiento de melancolía me atravesó el corazón desangrándolo. ¿Me dolía?. Oh dios, ¿Por qué era tan difícil hasta conmigo misma?.

Jacob se quitó la camiseta que llevaba ese día, y se preparó para transformarse. Sin embargo yo supe que ese era mi momento. Así que no lo dudé:

-No, espera Jacob. Necesito hablar contigo antes de… -se me hizo raro pensar en la caza – ya sabes.

Jake, arqueó sus espesas cejas y tiró la camiseta al suelo, y por un momento creí que me ignoraría y se transformaría dejándome sola en medio del espeso bosque que separaba a Forks de La Push.

Pero no fue así:

-¿Qué ocurre?. –su voz fue seca y cortante.

Lo que destrozó cualquier esperanza de conciliad que empezaba a florecer. Por lo que, me puse a la defensiva:

-¿Qué os pasa a todos conmigo?, tú me ignoras, mi padre se sobrepasa protegiéndome, tía Rose está más empalagosa que nunca, Carlisle no para de examinarme y mi madre ni siquiera me dirige la palabra.

Todo era un sensacional panorama.

Jacob suspiró relajando los hombros, y no pude evitar fijarme en los músculos de su torso.

Avergonzada, me sonrojé al recordar cuando hicimos el amor y yo le arañé con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Seguiría teniendo la marca?.

Seguramente no.

Ya no habría rastro de mí en su cuerpo.

Ni esa señal.

Noté un desagradable sabor en la boca del estómago, y me llevé una mano al estómago como auto reflejo.

-¿Qué esperabas? –Su voz era demasiado hosca -, nos has estado engañando a todos maldita sea, a todos. Pensé que… -casi juré ver sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas – después de lo ocurrido habría la suficiente confianza entre nosotros como para que me contases todo.

Y eso era lo que pasaba en realidad con Jake, él, al igual que mi madre estaba dolido y eso era peor que estar enojado.

Pero una cosa sí tenía clara:

-No pediré perdón por proteger a Matthew.

E inevitablemente se me vino un recuerdo doloroso a la mente que rompió todos mis esquemas:

_-No pediré perdón por querer protegerte._

_Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. __Ese __era el deber que se me había encomendado a mí de ahora en adelante, no a él. Y por lo visto eso no le hacía demasiada gracia. Me di media vuelta y lo encaré provocando que frenase su trote en seco:_

_-¡Yo no te he pedido que me protejas Matthew!._

_Su bonita cara se contorsionó en una mueca de fastidio, y yo seguí:_

_-Esperaba encontrar apoyo en mi mejor amigo, pero lo que he encontrado es… -esperé por si decía algo, pero me dejó continuar - ¿Realmente te importo?, porque por tu actitud no lo parece._

Ahora comprendía la actitud de Matt, él tan solo quería retenerme a su lado porque sabía que nos necesitábamos mutuamente, que éramos las dos partes del rompecabezas que van unidas.

Tonta de mí… él siempre lo supo; mientras que yo renegué y luché por volver.

Y volver ¿Por qué?.

Indudablemente por Jacob…

-Te importa demasiado. –subí la mirada de manera inmediata y mareándome en el transcurso tras esas palabras que, a diferencia de las anteriores, no las pronunció hosco ni enfadado.

Lo que me hundió aún más.

Todavía no estaba preparada para hurgar en ese pajar y encontrar la aguja. No deseaba saber a quién necesitaba más de los dos, si a Matthew o a Jacob.

-Es mi mejor amigo. –argumenté pretendiendo no hacerle daño.

-No… -de repente Jacob se tensó y su mirada fue la de un cazador sobre su presa, que era yo, sin duda – Hay algo más, te conozco Renesmee.

-¡No puedes pedirme que te cuente los secretos que comparto con Matthew! Eso sería… injusto.

Jacob dejó asomar una irónica sonrisa, y hundió los hombros como si estuviera aceptando una derrota antes de tiempo.

Comencé a saborear la desesperación. Estaba segura de que si Jacob se alejaba de mí no podría soportarlo, sería igual de doloroso que una bala atravesándome el corazón.

-No dejes que esto nos separe –le pedí con la voz rota -, por favor.

Jacob se revolvió nervioso su larga melena.

Estaba raro. No solo por lo de Matthew, sino que había algo más. Ahora era él el que estaba ocultando algo.

-La historia se repite. –fue lo único que pude escucharle decir antes de que se transformase y saliera corriendo a gran velocidad…

Reviews.

**"Y volví, gualá, ¿mirásteis en la URL desde mi profile bio?, lo digo porque ya adelanto desde aquí que en el prox cap aparece ya Matthew de nuevo, el regreso lo colgaré en la última URL que está en mi profile bio para los que no tienen cuenta aquí y no pude avisarles:) ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

sammy: Ah, gracias, siempre intento que todo salga del corazón y no de la pasión del momento pero a veces no se puede remediar. ¡Besos, adiós!.

carmen cullen: Gracias, pero yo actualizo los lunes no los jueves:) ¡Besos, adiós!.

maryl0u: Gracias jeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

karicatura: En las próximas habrá más especificación, pero en la primera quería que la gente que me lee no se asustase jejeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

: Se podría mirar de ese modo, sí, pero yo soy entonces su ángel de la guarda jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

MeryRodriguez: Bueno XD, ponte por un momento en el lugar de ella, ¿qué hacer cuando tu padre sabe lo que haces en cada momento?, sin duda y tratándose de esos temas morirte jaja, por eso voy a respetar ese lado íntimo de la pelirroja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Gwendy-weasley: Gracias a ti por tu review jeje, las chicas somos complicadas y Renesmee es el calco de su padre antes de conocer a Bella así que nos queda para rato. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Camila: Gracias, espero segui enganchándote entonces. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: Bueno podemos decir entonces que eres un terremoto jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

cullen-emoxa: Matt en el próximo cap, no desesperes, ya queda poco. Y cientos de gracias por las adulaciones, pienso que es más de lo que una escritora mediocre como yo puede recibir. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica Lautner: Jaja, en momentos así créeme, todas somos así de lanzadas, y Matthew es bastante importante en la historia es una de los tres pilares que la sujetan y sin él se quedaría coja y acabaría cayéndose. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Me basé en los desayunos de los hoteles que no tienes que pagar jaja ya sabes buffet libre (baba) jajaja. Al final saqué a Edwards (ya sabes por qué la "s"). ¡Besos, adiós!.

cygg: En defensa de Renesmee alegaré que no es mujer de un solo hombre como lo somos casi todas :p jaja, y no te creas, XD no sé ni qué pasará en el próximo cap salvo la reaparición del otro híbrido hermoso. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Samanta-m: Jeje bueno mujer, algunas somos más rebeldes que otras gracias a dios no somos todos iguales, sino qué rollazo:( y yo me refiero siempre a que Ness es igual a Ed cuando él no concía a Bella, dejó bastante claro Meyers en los libros que Edward siempre fue arrogante y con un punto algo narcisista que perdió al avanzar su relación con Bella, y eso es lo que quiero hacer yo también, dar ese paso con Nessie:) ¡Besos, adiós!.

Little Glory4everPink: Jaja muy bueno lo de los tríos XD (tú me entiendes), y supongo que más adelante quizá lo cambie si me lo pedís todos, siempre estoy a vuestra disposición en estos casos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Yoyo: Bueno no creas, en el world me salían ocho pag, siempre los hago de ocho. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Isela Cullen: Jeje, me lo apunto ya aunque seguirás siendo mi pequeña "love" jaja. Y el trailer 2 es que tengo problemas con youtube, no me deja entrar :( así que si bien no me sigue dejando lo subiré a otra pag que ya os diré más adelante:) ¡Besos, adiós!.

MaiiyritaPoOp: Ya echaba yo de menos tus ojazos por aquí, pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que regresases conmigo jaja. Mil y cientos de miles de infinitas gracias por el trailer, es super bonito y me emocionó siendo la historia mía jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

danielablack: No pasa nada mujer, que habrá para largo entre Jacob-Renesmee-Matthew XD, tú no desesperes que como ya he dicho anteriormente, Ness no es mujer de un solo hombre pero bueno eso es como todas ¿no? Jaja. Y lo que le pasa a Jake es por la imprimación, es algo aburrido sí, pero tengo un "as" en la manga que va a hacer que todo se vaya volcando poco a poco y regrese el Jacob testarudo de antaño, y Jake nunca amó a Bella como mujer sino como amiga, se dio cuenta él mismo y hasta Bella cuando lo de Renesmee y gracias al cielo porque Bella no merece a Jake en absoluto. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Ale-Chan Cullen: Jeje pues eso es lo que quiero, que os pongáis en la piel de Ren en cada momento. Gracias por el ánimo y tú también te me cuidas. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Jaja ¡y quién no sería directa! XD yo por lo menos sí, es que ni se lo digo vamos ni le aviso. Y oye!! Tú pon tu nombre en vez de el de Renesmee en la historia, y listo es un consejo sabio y bastante apetecible, ¿no crees? Jeje. Tampoco me quise exceder con el sexo porque sé que me leen muchas menores de edad bastante pequeñas, pero las siguientes las haré más especificas pero yo no suelo ser brusca en esos temas XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Xymee: No te pongo un altar porque no sé, sino, ya lo tendrías, ¡qué gran verdad! Meyers es demasiado obvia escribiendo y por supuesto Edward es el hombre (insertar guiño irónico) perfecto para Meyers, solamente para ella, a cada una nos gustan los hombres diferentes XD aunque a veces nos pegamos por borricos pero bueno eso es otra cosa. El problema de algunos otros escritores es que según la pareja que sea debe ser más o menos específico, yo por ejemplo, cuando escribía Dramiones (que por cierto los dos últimos me los han plagiado y los he tenido que borrar y solo queda el peor de todos XD), era mucho más directa porque son amores distintos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

AlexiaParadogag: Mujer en algún momento tenía que pasar, y mejor que sea ya que no más tarde jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

meli-san: Jajaja eres mala, y eso me gusta. Gracias y gracias, me agrada mucho que te gustase porque la escribí con cuidado por las niñas que me leen. ¡Besos, adiós!.

AlexiaCullenBlack: Ah gracias!! Jeje seguiré, no problemo. Y bueno, XD esta vez vamos en el prox cap ya no estará en la otra punta del planeta así que tu teoría se cae. ¡Besos, adiós!.

karliitta: Jeje, pues ya viene pronto, tranquila. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	18. Matthew

**Matthew.**

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaría llorando encerrada en la antigua casa de mis padres.

Tía Rose se había pasado junto a Esme y mi madre, quien no pudo seguir mostrándose esquiva conmigo viéndome tal y como estaba.

Supliqué y supliqué, necesitaba estar sola y no deseaba ver a nadie.

Tenía una honda herida en el centro de mi corazón que me iba desangrando y casi podía palpar la muerte con las yemas de los dedos.

Iba cayendo en una desesperación del mismo tamaño que un pozo sin fondo e igual de oscuro.

Eso era mi vida, un oscuro pozo sin fondo.

Sabía que Jacob me seguía protegiendo. Por las noches escuchaba su respiración y sentía el latido de su corazón desde mi cama.

Lo reconocía a la perfección y no cabía duda de que era él. Su aroma era único y en esos momentos era cuando el latido de mi corazón retomaba su ritmo habitual. Solamente entonces…

Seguramente habría hablado con mi madre y se turnaban, pero el tema de los vulturi ya no me interesaba.

Estaba al corriente de que Aro jamás dejaría que me sucediese nada malo, porque me consideraba una joya; una joya que deseaba poseer por encima de todo y todos. Al igual que Matthew.

De nuevo mis pensamientos se dividieron dentro de mi cabeza al igual que mi corazón, ¿qué habría ocurrido con Matt?, ¿seguiría bien?.

No podía sacármelo en ningún momento de la cabeza y estaba agotada por ello.

Todo me estaba superando.

Quizás ese era mi destino y no el que todos aseguraron, a lo mejor yo no era tan especial como todos creyeron ni tenía predestinado un brillante destino lleno de aventuras.

Algo me asustó repentinamente. Giré la cabeza alertada cuando escuché una de las ventanas de la salita de estar abrirse y chocar con brusquedad en la pared.

Solo era viento.

Quería convencerme de que tan solo se trataba de aquello, sin embargo noté una electrizante magnetismo que me llenaba el cuerpo de energía.

¿Qué diablos?.

Mandé todo al demonio y salí afuera, vestida tan solo con un pijama de flores y ataviada en un albornoz blanco propiedad de mi madre.

Otro soplo de aire esa vez, helado, me dio la bienvenida en el bosque, y tirité.

No había nada fuera de lo normal, salvo el hecho de que el cielo estaba más iluminado por las estrellas de lo habitual –esa noche no había contaminación lumínica- y el bosque no se me hacía tan tétrico.

Estúpida, estúpida y ¡más que estúpida!.

Si empezaba a guiarme por esas tonterías que seguro eran producto de mis hormonas revueltas iba lista.

Pretendí meterme de nuevo en la acogedora casa de mis padres, no obstante el corazón me latió salvajemente, sonrojándome las mejillas y consternándome.

Paré.

Miré de nuevo más alertada que en el pasado y me abracé dando un paso hacia atrás pero sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Todo era demasiado extraño, o a lo mejor era yo que lo hacía así. Seguro ya había enloquecido y acabaría en un loquero convirtiéndome en la nueva "Alice".

De un momento para otro el aire se coló entre las copas de los árboles más altos y los balanceó con furia, recordándome a un cuento de terror propio de los hermanos Grimm. Pronto, los árboles que se movían como locos proyectaron unas grotescas sombras de monstruos en las paredes de fuera de la casa. Y el estómago se me retorció hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una moneda.

Fue entonces cuando volví a recordar que no estaba sola, y que seguramente Jacob o mi madre andarían cerca. Así que tan solo tenía que levantar un poco la voz para llamarlos:

-¡Jac… -pero no pude acabar, porque entonces una rama se desprendió de uno de los árboles asustándome.

Di un salto que posiblemente alcanzó los tres metros y pasé de estar fuera a estar parada en el umbral de la casa.

El corazón ya no estaba en mi pecho sino en mi garganta, ahogándomela con cada latido feroz que daba.

Tonta, tonta, tonta…

Cerré los ojos y me obligué a abrirlos tras una eternidad muy breve, dispuesta a enfrentarme a ese panorama tan macabro.

Y esa electrizante sensación volvió a apoderarse de todos mis sentidos, embadurnándolos con su energía y llenándome de adrenalina el cuerpo. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto?, ¿a qué se debía?.

Lo más conveniente sería llamar por mi misma al loquero ahora.

Las pisadas de alguien retumbaron de pronto en mis oídos alertándome, éstas eran demasiado pesadas para ser de mi madre y poco fuertes para tratarse de las de Jake.

¿Los vulturi?. No sería la primera vez que vendrían a Forks desde luego si se trataba de ellos…

Vale, fue suficiente. Corrí hacia la casa y cerré la puerta de un portazo dándome mucha prisa en poner los cerrojos –una ironía siendo casa de vampiros-. Después, apagué las luces y me senté en el lugar más alejado de la puerta de entrada pero sin irme del perímetro.

Estaba bastante asustada porque me encontraba sola y estaba segura de no ser capaz de enfrentarme a nadie.

Era una negada estúpida…

Entonces los pasos se escucharon justo frente a la casa y atemorizada, me acurruqué mejor entre el hueco de la escalera y la chimenea.

El factor sorpresa desde luego no era algo que controlara aquél individuo… un momento, si no lo controlaba eso quería decir que no se trataba de los vulturi.

De nuevo pude respirar, abrí la boca y tragué todo el oxígeno que pude y tras aquello, me levanté decidida a enfrentarme a quien fuera abriendo la puerta.

Sin embargo jamás esperé verlo a él, más alto y musculado y con el pelo algo más corto.

Sus rasgos suaves estaban mejor delineados y el aroma tan varonil que impactó en mi cara me provocó un latido desbocado en el corazón.

Era él.

Había venido.

Tuve que obligarme a no llorar como tampoco a echarme en sus brazos por miedo al rechazo.

¿Siempre había sido tan hermoso?.

No estaba segura…

Matthew me miró, y pude descifrar pena y emoción en sus ojos más brillantes que las estrellas de esa noche.

-Hola… -el estómago me dio un vuelco, su voz fue más ronca y grave de lo que recordaba.

Recordé no llorar:

-¿Qué haces aquí?. –apenas podía creerlo.

Él había venido hasta mí. Eso era el destino, no había otra solución.

Matt suspiró y empezó a caminar hasta mí, subiendo el único escalón que conllevaba al umbral de la puerta de entrada y sorprendiéndome por su altura que era ya igual a la de mi padre.

Al parecer no había sido yo la única en crecer.

Su olor se volvió todavía más intenso y noté las mejillas calientes. Los ojos pretendían por sí solos salirse de las órbitas y apenas era consciente de nada cuando noté que él me abrazó, hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello y provocándome un escalofrío:

-Te he echado de menos. –me susurró aspirando el aroma de mi melena –Tenía que venir, Ren- me emocionó de nuevo escuchar "Ren" en vez de "Nessie" y la mano se me fue sola hasta su pelo, el cual comencé a acariciar emocionada –No podía perderte…

Y la sangre me circuló a gran velocidad, acumulándose gran cantidad de ella en mi cabeza y confundiéndome.

Pero pude comprender algo de suma importancia, mi corazón lo gritó dentro de mi pecho desgarrándolo por la veracidad de mis sentimientos: Matthew era igual de importante para mí que Jacob, y… llegué a desear no haber regresado para poder corresponderle con todo mi corazón.

La parte egoísta así lo quiso.

Pero la verdad era otra, mi vida era distinta…

-Ren… me estás ahogando.

En ese momento sí que enrojecí como un maldito tomate. Lo solté rápidamente y puse una distancia prudencial, todo lo prudencial que ese momento me lo permitía.

Le miré directamente a los ojos, deleitándome de su color caramelo oscuro que tanto se me repetía en los sueños y esa vez ya no pude evitar que las lágrimas me resbalaran por las mejillas dejándome tirante y seca la piel de éstas.

-Todo este tiempo –quise decirle con el corazón en la mano y evitando que se acercase para volver a abrazarme -, he llorado por ti, he sufrido y por dios apenas podía vivir totalmente angustiada por lo que te podría haber pasado Matthew… ¡por qué no me llamaste ni una sola vez! –Me sequé yo misma las lágrimas – Maldita sea, no hacía más que soñar con una llamada tuya, un simple "estoy bien" hubiera bastado.

Matt al contrario de lo que esperaba, se cruzó de brazos y me fulminó con la mirada:

-Porque no hubiera salido de mí, si lo hubiese hecho, no habría sido yo mismo. Me conoces Renesmee –no pude evitar suspirar al escuchar mi nombre completo salir de sus labios -, y sabes que no aprobé ni apruebo que te marcharas de mi lado para volver aquí.

Cerré los ojos y pude por fin reprimir las lágrimas:

-Sigues enfadado.

Matthew no asintió, tan solo miró alrededor con las cejas bien alzadas y una mueca de fastidio más que evidente:

-Dime una cosa, ¿Qué tiene este lugar de seguro aparte de tu familia?. –dicho eso volvió la cara hacia mí de nuevo.

Su pelo se removió con ondas suavemente cinceladas y me enamoré de ese movimiento tan perfecto y sutil.

Bajé la cabeza sin saber exactamente qué contestarle, a Matthew no podía mentirle con tanta facilidad como hacía con los demás, digamos que nuestra conexión no lo permitía. Era como si estuviésemos el uno metido en la cabeza del otro y apenas había secretos entre los dos:

-Supongo que me cegó la necesidad de regresar.

Casi imaginé verle rodar los ojos enojado:

-Pero eso es injusto. –me replicó.

No quería pelear con él. No podría soportarlo. Solamente deseaba abrazarme de nuevo a su pecho y sentir que su corazón todavía latía y que yo, por fin, podría dormir tranquila sabiendo que él estaba vivo y lo más importante, que se encontraba a mi lado.

Así que me comí mis reclamos, y le sonreí.

Tan solo le sonreí.

Mis labios se estiraron solos y formaron una sonrisa, no sé si del todo sincera, pero bastó.

Matthew dejó de mostrarse molesto para volver de nuevo a poner la misma cara que al principio de encontrarle, y dejé que volviese a acercarse a mí:

-Estás más alta.

Solté una risotada algo idiota:

-Ya apenas me queda ropa que ponerme. –argumenté divertida.

Él dejó asomar al igual que yo, una sonrisa divertida:

-Pues ve desnuda.

Rodé los ojos fingiendo un fastidio que en realidad no tenía y me abracé a él con todas mis fuerzas, sin importarme dejarle sin aire…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Unos fuertes rayos de sol bañaron mi cara entera, y me desperté totalmente sudada.

Hacía mucho calor…

Me restregué sin ganas los ojos, y estuve unos instantes sentada en mi cama, asimilando el sueño que había tenido.

De nuevo Matthew… ¿siempre llevaría ese peso sobre mis espaldas?.

Todo esto me agotaba cada vez más.

Podría llegar a morir por no volver a ver a Matthew, estaba segura de que podría llegar a hacerlo.

Me dejé caer en la cama de nuevo.

Lo malo de estar recién despierta –en mi caso-, es que no podía llorar en ningún momento hasta que me despertara del todo.

Era rara hasta para eso.

Pero… mi corazón se alertó. Me incorporé a la velocidad del rayo y pude verle.

Su silueta recortada por los rayos del sol, tan imponente y bella a la vez me descolocó ciertamente.

Todo había sido real.

Matt me sonrió, y entonces reparé en que llevaba consigo una bandeja con dos desayunos.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible. –me comentó a la vez que tomaba asiento a mi lado y me tendía una tostada con mermelada.

Obvié la tostada y el comentario.

Por fin estaba del todo despierta y me sentí completa.

Me tiré hacia él abrazándolo y provocando que su tostada cayera encima de la cama. Matthew soltó un gruñido pero me atrapó con uno de sus brazos, abrazándome él también.

-Pensé que era otro sueño. –le comenté con la voz convertida en un suave susurro.

Él debió sonreír:

-No sé cómo tomarme eso realmente, si como un halago o más bien como un insulto.

Iba a responderle, justo en el momento en que escuché unos pasos ágiles que me sobrecogieron el corazón.

Se trataba de mi padre.

Conocía sus pasos mejor que los de nadie más. E irónicamente no sabía por qué.

Al igual que Matt, que también lo había oído, me levanté de la cama y fui directa a la puerta. Pero fue tarde, porque mi padre la derribó sin problemas provocando el caos.

Pero al contrario de lo que pude llegar a elucubrar, no fue mi padre quien atacó a Matt, sino mi madre.

Se lanzó hacia él con los colmillos fuera y ojos de animal.

-¡Bella!. –gritó la voz de Carlisle salida de la nada.

No me paré a ver dónde estaba mi abuelo o si mi padre estaba del lado de mi madre o el de Carlisle. Simplemente reuní fuerzas y logré separarla de un sorprendido Matthew quien había sido derribado y estaba luchando por no transformarse y masacrar a mi madre.

Fue un logro que pudiera empujar a mi madre, porque ella todavía tenía las fuerzas de un neófito mientras que yo las estaba perdiendo.

-¡No mamá!.

Pero de nuevo ella no hizo caso de nadie, se volvió a lanzar con la boca abierta hacia Matthew, y entonces sucedió lo que tenía que pasar.

Matt gruñó ensordeciéndonos a todos unos instantes y después le dio un puñetazo a mi madre en la cara que la mandó al otro lado de la habitación sin esfuerzo.

Y fue el turno de mi padre, que era lo que más temía.

Él no se abalanzó contra Matt como mi madre en un principio, sino que tanteó el terreno observándole con una furia intensa en sus iris dorados que me volcó el corazón.

-¡Espera papá, lo conozco, no me hará nada!.

Y gracias al cielo mi padre sí escuchó.

Aunque todo puede ser que lo hiciese porque Carlisle en ese momento le cogió de uno de sus brazos parándolo.

Di una mirada rápida a Matthew antes de correr hacia mi madre que estaba sangrando por la nariz la cual estaba rota.

Me quedé helada.

¿Un vampiro podía tener la nariz rota?.

Jamás imaginé que Matthew pudiese tener tal fuerza…

Supe que no necesitaría mi ayuda para levantarse, pero aún así lo hice. Le tendí la mano y ella se secó un poco la sangre de la nariz demostrándome que tenía pleno control sobre sus actos, y cogió mi mano para pararse.

Tuve miedo de que volviese a atacar a Matt, y no le solté la mano cuando expliqué lo que pasaba:

-Él es Matthew.

La sorpresa se hizo mayúscula entre los vampiros y un brillo de arrogancia asomó los ojos de Matthew quien estaba orgulloso de que les hubiera hablado sobre él a mi familia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

La reunión no se hizo esperar.

Estaban todos menos los licántropos, lo que me dejaba un poco de espacio porque no sabía si era capaz de enfrentarme a Jake en estas circunstancias.

Estaba segura de que todo había sido obra de mi madre… pero no podía asegurarlo.

Todos estaban sentados a nuestro alrededor, en los caros sofás de cuero negro de mi abuela Esme. Observándonos como ratas de laboratorio a las que están a punto de probarles un experimento nuevo y revolucionario.

Matthew se pegó más a mí.

Notaba su nerviosismo porque me lo estaba transmitiendo, comprendía su situación la cual era peor que la mía, él nunca había sido aceptado en ninguna familia como la mía y percibía que si yo no tomaba la palabra, él no lo haría nunca:

-No es una amenaza –comencé con los dientes apretados recordando la manera en la que mis padres interrumpieron en la casa -, es mi mejor amigo, el único que tengo y no voy a permitir que me lo quitéis. –todo aquello lo dije mirando a mi madre rabiosa.

Ella había querido protegerme… pero la manera en la que lo hizo todo dejó bastante que desear.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?. –preguntó mi padre que estaba de pie, junto a Carlisle.

La pregunta era para Matt, pero parecía que la lengua se la había tragado mi madre en la pelea anterior:

-Simplemente está aquí, eso qué más da. –argumenté rozándole la mano.

-Un momento –llamó la atención Emmett -, ¿Cómo sabemos que ha venido solo y que no nos va a atacar?.

Maldita sea, ¿es que era sordo?.

Quise contestarle de mala manera para callarlo, pero sorprendentemente Matt lo hizo:

-Porque Renesmee y yo somos los únicos híbridos y he venido por ella, nada más.

Un argumento bastante bueno. Salvo por el hecho de que existía un híbrido más.

Tomé nota para decírselo más tarde, a solas.

-Jasper. –le pidió Carlisle.

Tío Jasper quien nos observaba con ojos de búho, asintió tras una eternidad. Y mi madre alzó la voz:

-¿A qué te refieres con que has venido a por ella?.

Y ahí estaba. El mayor problema de todos.

Noté que el cuerpo de Matthew se tensó a mi lado, él al igual que yo había intuido el peligro del problema.

Pero supo salir del paso diciendo algo que nos dejó mudos a todos:

-Yo no puedo vivir sin ella.

Y todo fue como una ducha con agua helada.

Una bofetada en toda la cara a lo bestia.

Cuando miré hacia al frente, vi que Jacob había llegado junto a Seth y Leah y que me miraba sin expresión y los músculos de sus brazos agarrotados.

Reviews.

**"¿Y bien?, ¡ya volvió! Jaja, es oficial, ya existe el triángulo amoroso. Lo complicaré todo y no será apto para corazones sensibles, quien avisa no es traidor. Ah y sí, el del montaje que puse en el adelanto en mi livejournal es Matt, si pinchais una vez y luego otra cuando os salga más grande, veréis la foto en alta calidad:) ¡Besos, adiós!".**

Mandy1890: AH pues muchas gracias jeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Grace B): Jeje vale, ansiosa, aquí tienes otro. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Calla que a lo mejor lo empiezo a poner así en el fanfic y todo con "S" de super fantástico XD. La historia se repite... no del todo, ésta será mucho peor ya sabes, tipo Gossip Girl. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Hinako: Gracias eres un cielo, y bueno, la principal trama del fanfiction es el triángulo amoroso y luego el problema que tendrán Matthew y Renesmee pero eso ya se verá... ¡Besos, adiós!.

Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha: Tienes razón, yo siempre sugiero que sustituyáis el nombre de Ren por el vuestro y así os entra mejor la historia:) ¡Besos, adiós!.

aiiiddaaa: Gracias. Y mira que estuve a punto de quitar esa parte. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Jaja y tanto que se va a liar un follón de no te menées. ¡Besos, adiós!.

MeryRodriguez: Eso sin duda pasará, y pronto, jaja te has adelantado:) Os diré dónde encontrar el 2 trailer cuando lo suba. ¡Besos, adiós!.

missju: Si te respondiese a eso se acabaría el fanfic para ti y eso no sería justo, además que todavía no lo sé. La historia dará cien vueltas antes de que se sepa eso. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Ale-Chan Cullen: Habrá para todos, no problem. Además siempre he dicho que la amistad es un sentimiento más puro que el amor. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Nessie cullen: Todas somos Team Jacob jeje, y cientos de miles de gracias me sonrojaste jeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Isela Cullen: Jaja sí, ahora el amigo es el híbrido XD. Y no, como ya te dije no es en esa cuenta, dime por favor si te llegó la dirección:) ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica Lautner: Jeje no apto para sensibles, habrá mucha pasión a partir de ahora, Ren ya no es una niña y tiene a dos pedazos de hombres a su disposición así que PLAY THE GAME!. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Yoyo: Es demasiado fanfic para mi gusto, lee los adelantos si no lo haces aún, eso te aliviará algo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

AlexiaParadogag: Jejeje pues es raro que te guste más dentro de mi fanfic que apenas sale y que soy 100% team Jake. ¡Besos, adiós!.

danielablack: Matt es un amor, sí, pero Jacob sigue ahí eh, no debemos olvidarlo :) Tú lo que tienes que hacer es sustituir el nombre de Nessie por el tuyo y listo, déjame que yo te guíe jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Little Glory4everPink: XD odio a los vampiros soy 100% team licántropos, y no sería ético que Renesmee acabase siendo uno de ellos cuando ella no lo desea, es más ni siquiera Matthew podría estar con ella si eso sucediese. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Sofia Swan: Hombre... tanto como llorar XD eso sí, que no vaya a una orquesta por si acaso o que no abra libros de matemáticas jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	19. Al descubierto

**Al descubierto.**

No esperé ni medí mis actos, simplemente corrí hacia él, siguiendo su sombra a toda la velocidad que mis piernas poco humanas me permitían.

Había dejado a todos incluido a Matthew atrás por Jacob, pero era necesario.

Mi corazón lo clamaba de esa manera.

Era consciente de que las preguntas, acusaciones y enfados se desatarían; pero no me importaba. Tan solo quería llegar hasta Jake y decirle que todo estaba bien, que mi corazón seguía junto a él y eso era difícil de cambiar.

Jacob era rápido, pero al no haberse transformado seguía siendo yo la más rápida de los dos y le di alcance a la entrada del bosque.

Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que a mi familia se le pasase la confusión momentánea del momento que yo había creado yendo tras Jake, y vendrían a por nosotros.

La primera, mi madre.

Me interpuse en su camino derrapando por la velocidad desmedida que llevaba, y casi llegué a derribarlo con el peso de mi cuerpo.

Al final él cayó y yo mantuve el equilibrio casi sin dificultad.

-Jacob yo…

Pero él no me dejó continuar como bien esperaba:

-No, no digas nada. –me aseguró levantándose él solo y rechazando mi ayuda.

Debía ser fuerte y clara:

-Diablos sí, debo decirlo. Todo ha sido un malentendido seguramente no has…

-¿Un malentendido? –Su voz me resultaba más dura que nunca, estaba herido –Maldita sea Nessie, tu _amiguito_ lo ha dejado bastante claro. –se tomó un tiempo para revolverse la melena – Pero sabes qué –de repente su tono de voz tan dura cambió a una animada desconcertante -, no me importa, qué así sea. Dos híbridos –dejó asomar una sonrisa que me pareció cínica -, qué bonita historia de amor.

En otras circunstancias me hubiera halagado que estuviese celoso. Pero no ahora.

Él mientras tanto siguió con lo que me daba la sensación ser un discurso:

-Y lo peor de todo, no son mis sentimientos –sus ojos se ahogaron en lágrimas y yo me quedé sin aliento – sino el no poder alejarme de ti.

La imprimación…

Quizás ahora esa palabra me sonaba mejor.

-Me arrepiento profundamente de dejar que mis sentimientos hacia ti lo jodieran todo. –y por fin, terminó dándome tiempo a mí para poder respirar de nuevo.

Me serené un poco.

Debía hacerlo por el bien de los dos, y pude vocalizar nuevamente:

-Yo doy gracias, desde aquél día en que me lo demostraste –vi reflejada la sorpresa en sus bonitos ojos oscuros, y le sonreí con toda la ternura que pude dibujar en la boca -. Estás muy dentro de mi alma. –acabé diciéndole cogiendo una de sus grandes manos y posándola encima de mi corazón.

No supe el efecto que tuvo mi revelación hasta que Jacob reaccionó, lo cual me dio la sensación que fue después de cientos de años.

Pero fue diferente a cómo imaginé.

Al contrario de sonreírme y estrecharme entre sus fuertes brazos, tan solo relajó los hombros y quitó su mano de mi pecho mirándome con esos ojos grandes e infinitamente oscuros que daba la sensación de estar viendo su alma:

-No Nessie. -Su negación fue peor que una estaca en el pecho – Esto no está bien, por alguna razón te topaste con este chico –apenas daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo – y quizás tu destino sea a su lado, no al mío.

Dentro de mi estómago, se hallaba un volcán, y ese volcán entró en erupción abrasándome las entrañas lenta y dolorosamente:

-Pero que… -ya no pude más - ¡Qué diablos estás diciendo, yo no quiero a Matthew de esa manera, solo te quiero a ti!.

Todo esto no estaba pasando.

No debía ser así.

¡La misma imprimación lo dictaba!, él y yo debíamos estar juntos. Yo debía ser la madre de sus hijos. Nuestro destino estaba escrito, y ahora era él quien se negaba a aceptarlo dejándome sola y vacía:

-Todos este tiempo he estado esperando a que crecieras para así poder acercarme de otra manera a ti, de enamorarte, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres demasiado valiosa como para estar conmigo Nessie… no quiero destruir un posible futuro para ti lejos de todo esto.

Negué con la cabeza llegando a marearme. Me cogí a sus brazos con la esperanza de poder arrancárselos si no me hacía caso, pero todo fue en vano:

-No puedes dejarme, lo has dicho antes. –sonreí por dar en el clavo sintiéndome segura, y por qué no decirlo, algo egocéntrica – Estamos encadenados Jacob, tú me perteneces y yo te pertenezco.

Mis palabras sacadas de contexto revelarían la actitud de una psicópata.

Quién sabe, a lo mejor yo era una loca:

-Debemos aceptar la realidad Renesmee, por dura que sea.

Era oficial, ya estaba enfadada:

-Entonces me estás dejando. –quise confirmar.

Pero sus palabras fueron más duras que las mías:

-Nunca hemos tenido nada, todo ha acabado antes de empezar y así debe seguir.

Mi corazón murió en ese mismo momento.

Ya no era humana.

Era una simple autómata medio zombie medio vampira que actuaba por instinto:

-No voy a aceptarlo. –le comuniqué cruzándome de brazos y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Me dolía demasiado como para no crear una máscara de indiferencia ante él:

-No es tan difícil, tu madre casi lo consiguió.

El estado autómata desapareció.

La lava que iba arrasando mis entrañas se extendió hasta llegar a mi cerebro, y este empezó a calcinarse:

-¿Mi madre? ¡Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto!, siempre la sacas, en cualquier momento, diablos Jake voy a empezar a pensar que estás enamorado de ella.

Hasta donde yo sabía mi padre y mi madre nada más conocerse se enamoraron y se juntaron, fue así de simple, sin trabas.

Pero todo me desconcertó todavía más en el momento en que la tez morena de Jacob se tornó a una pálida que asustaba.

Sin embargo sus ojos no estaban puestos en mí, sino en un punto más lejano.

Alertada, me giré y el alma se me cayó a los pies dejándome el cuerpo helado y como un basurero vacío.

Mi madre estaba parada a unos metros de nosotros junto a tía Alice y el abuelo Carlisle, observándonos atentos a cualquier movimiento. No obstante lo más raro de todo fue la expresión en la cara de mi madre.

Su belleza se había distorsionado hasta casi parecer una belleza normal.

Todo me dejó sin respiración.

Algo me estaban ocultando, y no estaba segura de querer saberlo por la cara de mi madre. Me volví a dar la vuelta para encarar a Jacob, pero en las milésimas de segundo en las que yo miré a mi familia, él aprovechó para huir de allí, dejándome con muchas preguntas revoloteando en mi cabeza.

Sentí dentro de mí un dragón enroscándose con fiereza en mi estómago, magullándome las entrañas y de paso destruyéndome el corazón con el movimiento de su cola…

Maldita sea, no era el momento de querer dejar todo así.

No me lo merecía, era ya hora de saber esa verdad que me habían ocultado después de tantos años en silencio:

-Mamá –puse todo mi autocontrol en la garganta, si no lo hubiese hecho así, no la hubiera llamado, directamente hubiese gritado igual que una desquiciada mental -¿Qué ha sido eso?.

La pregunta fue bien sencilla, hasta un niño de dos años me habría contestado. Pero mi madre parecía querer volverme loca:

-¿Qué?.

Cerré los ojos.

Tuve que hacerlo.

Me mordí la lengua unos instantes, llegando hasta hacerme una herida de la cual manó sangre. Me sobresalté por ello. La tragué sin darme cuenta. Y el dragón rugió.

Mi cuerpo se estaban llenando de adrenalina, y el corazón me estaba latiendo muy deprisa. Casi me mareaba.

Miré a mi madre enojada. No era justo todo lo que me estaban haciendo.

En eso, Carlisle alzó su melodiosa voz:

-Volvamos a casa, por favor.

Carlisle… siempre con sus refinados modales ejemplares…

Estaba tan enfurecida que no me importó mi abuelo, solo existía mi madre en el centro de mi visión. Ella era la presa y yo el cazador.

Y estaba hambrienta, muy hambrienta:

-Exijo saberlo. –mi tono de voz salió más alta de lo habitual. Pero tampoco le di importancia.

Para unos ojos humanos, la expresión en el rostro tan perfecto de mi madre no se hubiera desquebrajado ni un milímetro. Pero para los míos, seguir observándola me dio casi una respuesta.

El corazón se aceleró dentro de mi pecho, y el dragón soltó pequeñas llamaradas por sus ollares:

-Bella… -oí que le susurraba Alice a mi madre con una mirada suplicante, lo cual me puso más alerta -, era inevitable, lo siento.

Los cables que me permitían entenderlo todo de mi cerebro, sufrieron un cortocircuito.

No era estúpida.

Las palabras de tía Alice solo podían significar una cosa… maldita sea, eso tampoco me lo habían contado.

Sin poder evitarlo empecé a preguntarme cuándo tuvo esa visión Alice, si antes o después de mi regreso a Forks. Al final todo estaba relacionado. Y yo era la única que seguía ajena a la historia, pero eso se acabaría hoy:

-Volvamos… por favor. –me rogó la voz de mi madre con un suave ronroneo de nana.

A mi cabeza llegaron recuerdos de las veces en las que ella junto a mi padre me cantaban una nana para que conciliase el sueño. Era tan relajante escucharles que hasta una edad avanzada no pude conciliar el sueño sin escucharles.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Mi corazón estaba tan roto que era irreparable. Mi madre me había mentido… mi propia madre.

Todo mi amor por ella se tambaleó seriamente, ¿Por qué?. Simplemente era eso, por qué:

-¡No! –Ya no pude encarcelar mi voz dentro de la garganta - ¡Quiero que sea ahora y aquí, necesito saberlo mamá, dímelo!.

Si mi madre siguiese siendo humana estoy segura de que habría llorado por la expresión tan contraída que adoptó su rostro tan marmoleo, tan fino y delicado… en definitiva tan hermoso:

-¡DILO!. –esa vez hasta yo quedé afectada por el volumen de mi propia voz.

Ya lo sabía.

Lo había entendido todo en ese preciso momento. La expresión del abuelo Carlisle, la incomodidad de tía Alice y la actitud de mi madre.

Tonta…

Imbécil…

Estúpida…

Hija de… no quise continuar. Todo fue demasiado duro.

El dragón dejó de enroscarse para estirarse y ocupar mi cuerpo entero, tomando él el control, mi control:

-Dilo… -en ese momento, era más un monstruo que una humana.

Qué diantres, ya no era humana. Mi madre acababa de matar ese lado que yo tenía, ese único lazo que me unía a la sociedad y del cual yo estaba orgullosa.

Mi propia madre.

Noté que las rodillas me temblaron, pero no por inestabilidad, sino por las ganas que empezaba a tener de atacarla.

Volví a morderme con fuerza la lengua, esa vez haciéndome una herida mayor y tragando toda la sangre que manó de ella con ansiedad. Una ansiedad animal, porque yo ya no era humana, simplemente me estaba guiando por mis instintos anormales. A fin de cuentas, ¿no era eso lo que hacían los vampiros?.

Me sentí más fuerte que nunca. De hecho, el suelo tembló bajo mis pies, toda la vegetación junto con los árboles que nos rodeaban casi se expandió unos metros, dejándome una trayectoria recta hasta mi presa. Tan perfecta que el dragón esa vez soltó fuego por la boca.

Quería parar. Necesitaba hacerlo, porque si no me arrepentiría. Yo amaba a mi madre demasiado para dañarla, no podía hacerlo, era mi madre… pero estaba muy herida.

Quise darme golpes a mi misma para evitarlo, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía.

Un escalofrío me dejó helada en el momento en que noté como mi propio cuerpo actuaba en contra de mi verdadera voluntad y se agazapaba como un felino entre la hierba del suelo. Repentinamente todos mis sentidos se agudizaron y pude escuchar los cánticos de los pájaros que estaban a kilómetros de distancia, junto con el pastoreo de las ovejas que iban con sus respectivos pastores. Oí el bufido de dos gatos al atacarse mutuamente.

Y me convertí en un gato entonces.

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba dando un enorme e impresionante –hasta para un vampiro normal- salto hasta mi madre. No obstante algo ocurrió.

Alguien me noqueó…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

El tacto de una tela gruesa y rasposa llena de un líquido frío que me daba la sensación de ser agua, me devolvió en sí.

La vista no la pude enfocar hasta pasados unos segundos, y el rostro de tía Rosalie me devolvió la mirada, agitando sus extensas pestañas oscuras.

¿Tía Rosalie era un vampiro realmente?, porque a veces me daba la sensación de estar contemplando a un ángel caído del cielo.

Me incorporé con su ayuda, y miré alrededor. Pero no la encontré:

-¿Dónde…

-Nessie –la voz de Rose sorprendentemente fue más dura que nunca -, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?.

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos, y la garganta me escoció por los gritos que anteriormente di. Rosalie estaba enfadada, ella estaba en el bando de mi madre… Rose me había abandonado también.

Estaba sola.

Tuve que recordar que necesitaba respirar:

-Quiero salir de aquí. –fue lo único que logré articular sin volver de nuevo a gritar.

Rosalie intentó no dejarme salir, pero yo fui más rápida y me escapé por la puerta principal corriendo a toda velocidad la cual me parecía que era más a comparación de la anterior.

Indudablemente si eso era cierto debía ser por la sangre que tragué… mi propia sangre. Aún así me sorprendió que mis habilidades se dispararan con tan poca cantidad de sangre.

Me daba la sensación de haberme tragado una vaca entera sin masticar que me pesaba sus kilos en el estómago.

Las ganas de llorar me acompañaron hasta que llegué al centro del bosque, huyendo de mi familia. Era consciente de que no había hecho caso a Matthew, pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento.

Si había querido atacar a mi madre es porque había enloquecido al final.

Y egoístamente deseé no haber entendido jamás nada por mi propia cuenta, aunque por otra parte consideré a mi padre un estúpido por llegar a permitir… todo. Porque me hacía una idea.

Quería llegar hasta mi madre y pedirle disculpas, pero sabía que iba a ser imposible, no por los demás o ella sino por mí misma.

Había tenido una experiencia totalmente animal. Había saboreado el instinto de un vampiro sediento y furioso y eso me asustaba. Porque sabía que yo podía ser más letal que un vampiro.

En eso, recordé que alguien evitó que fuera contra mi madre. ¿Quién diablos…

-Pues me imaginaba este bosque más frondoso y grande, la verdad. –me comentó una voz a mis espaldas que me asustó.

Solo una persona era capaz de lograr que no escuchara sus pasos… alguien que era más poderoso que yo y a la misma vez igual.

Matthew.

Tenía una extraña expresión dibujada en su bella cara, lo que me pesó aún más en el estómago. Todos se habían puesto en mi contra, hasta Matt quien no conocía a nadie de mi familia lo suficiente como para haber llegado a intimar así, de esa manera.

Le sostuve la mirada decidida a recriminarle si llegaba a decir algo que no deseaba escuchar. Pero eso jamás sucedió.

Porque era él.

Matthew.

Él me comprendía a la perfección, al igual que yo a él, y lo que pretendía era otra cosa:

-Traje chocolatinas, aunque puede que se hayan derretido por el camino… -metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora, y sacó una tableta de chocolatinas suizas.

Sonreí.

Eran mis favoritas.

-Hemos tenido suerte. –susurró a media voz mientras depositaba una en la palma de mi mano.

Él me abrió la mano y la puso ahí.

Sabía que todo tenía un doble significado, y el peso muerto en mi estómago desapareció con una sonrisa de Matt.

-… gracias. –mi voz se rompió.

Fue suficiente.

Ni siquiera llegué a meterme el chocolate en la boca. Simplemente el llanto empezó y esa vez las rodillas me fallaron por debilidad.

Matthew no preguntó, tan solo se acurrucó a mi lado y me acunó entre sus brazos sin dejar de comer chocolate hasta que me cansé de llorar y comí yo también chocolate.

Reviews.

**"Al fin pude volver, llevaba días intentando entrar en mi cuenta pero no me dejaba... una completa desesperación. Movidito el cap eh, a mi el resultado me ha gustado, aunque tuve que parar por no seguir y escribir cientos de pag en el word. Para los que sean fans incondicionales de Isabella Sawnn, les pediré que se pongan siempre en el lugar de Renesmee ¿qué sentirías si tu madre hubiera estado con el hombre al que amas? Un drama vamos... Y vamos a la sangre de Bella en el cap anterior, los vampiros pueden sangrar si se han alimentado hace poco (me documenté)¡gracias por leerme!".**

kath: Gracias, pero como ya he dicho la pag no me dejaba :S ¡Besos, adiós!.

patty262: Entonces este cap te habrá gustado, al menos es el único en el que Jacob dice lo que piensa de una maldita vez sin tapujos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Merlinä-Cullen: Gracias, me anima que vuelvas por aquí después de las vacas. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Liss twilight: Gracias, ¡besos, adiós!.

arquera182: Efectivamente, los fanfics no deben ser de color de rosa sino aburren jeje nos entendemos bien eso me gusta. Siempre intento ver a Renesmee con carácter y rebelde que es como casi todas hemos sido alguna vez. Jajaja muy bueno lo de la guardia comiendo sushi, y bueno eso lo explicaré más adelante, no me dejo nada en el tintero o al menos lo intento :) ¡Besos, adiós!.

Ann M: Bueno... estoy haciendo enormes esfuerzos por que Nessie no se parezca en nada a su madre, XD así que espero que tu opinión cambie más adelante. Como bien has dicho pasarán cosas... y todas comenzaran a partir del sig cap, y serán bastante intensas no solo con Renesmee, Matthew y Jacob sino con todos los demás, en especial Edward. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Lo de la bofetada no lo entendí jaja, gracias por el ánimo se agradece. Entiendo que estés estresada, en estos días ¿quién no lo está?. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Gwendy-weasley: Jejejeje, si te sirve de consuelo a Matthew lo he basado en el team Jacob :) ¡Besos, adiós!.

sammy: Jejeje ¿tanto como tu cristo? Dios eso sí es fuerte jaja, e intentaré subir bien este lunes porque entre la universidad y la pag esta estaba en la mierda. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Flor: Suelo subir cada lunes pero esta vez no lo he hecho porque la pag no me ha dejado y estaba muy ocupada... en fin, ¿qué pag? La de youtube y las demás están en mi profile bio, pásate por ella y pincha en las URL. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Nessie cullen: Jaja gracias, espero te siga gustando y te sientas así de chachi piruli jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Ina Black: El problema principal que se fue presentando en el personaje de Bella a través de los libros fue el factor Mary-Shue, yo por eso siempre intento ver a los protagonistas desde fuera no ser ellos mismos porque ahí la cosa cambia, a no ser que fuera una historia creada por mí con mis personajes y tal. Gracias por tu review y bienvenida a bordo como se suele decir. ¡Besos, adiós!.

danielablack: Somos masocas las dos entonces jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Grace B): Tengo universidad y trabajo, no puedo dedicarme entera y completamente a esto XD sino qué locura. Aunque esta vez échale la culpa a fanfiction. ¡Besos, adiós!.

AlexiaCullenBlack: ¿He dicho yo con quién se va a quedar? ¡Nah! Así que tranquila, las cosas siempre las llevo a los extremos pero tengo el "as" dentro de la manga. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Samanta-m: Venga ya, si que compitan los tíos por nosotras nos encanta jaja. Lo de Bella sangrando por la nariz lo expliqué arriba, los vampiros pueden sangrar si se han alimentado recientemente ;) ¡Besos, adiós!.

AlexiaParadogag: Lo dudo demasiado XD, la gente que me conoce sabe lo que pienso sobre ese personaje y no quiero decirlo por aquí por miedo a que las fans se me echen encima. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Little Glory4everPink: Jejeje, gracias, siempre intento ver todo de forma positiva pero Andalucía te transforma también (con esto se me ha venido a la cabeza la transformación de Anakin Skywalker en Darth Vader) Y yo nunca he dicho con quién se quedará, no adelanto pero pongo acción, eso es lo que me gusta jajaja. Me halaga que me hayas dejado un review a tan altas horas, gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

MeryRodriguez: Carlisle lo paró y Edward escucha a su hija XD, y no pasa nada es un vampiro, sanan rápido. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica Lautner: Ah pues muchas gracias jeje, ¿sabes el problema con Meyers? XD que al haberse inventado todas esas chorradas de vampiros como que brillan o que pueden separar la necesidad del amor, se nos ha olvidado el verdadero mito. Cuánto echo de menos a Anne Rice enserio. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Isela Cullen: Jeje ¿Matt o Jake? Difícil decisión, por ahora difícil... a partir del prox cap será un horror decidirse ;p Gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

strawberryxoxo: ¿Sorprendida? O te lo esperabas. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: Jejeje, me gusta que rías leyéndome. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ninnia depp: Gracias mujer, jeje me alegra que te guste. Siempre me han gustado los amores complicados. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Yoyo: Los adelantos los puedes leer en mi liveyournal que es la última URL de mi profile bio (accedes a ella pinchando en mi nombre que está arriba), luego los videos en youtube o en inem que son las otras dos URL :) ¡Besos, adiós!.

Veritoo-Black: Vero entonces debo decirte que debes preocuparte porque voy a liar esta historia de amor lo más que pueda u.u ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: ¿Cómo te has quedado? Jaja riéndote sin duda por lo de Bella imagino tu cara XDXD. Por cierto debo pasarte los nuevos adelantos del prox cap de Gossip ¡besos, adiós!.

Kokoro Cullen: Gracias jeje, espero te siga gustando :) ¡Besos, adiós!.


	20. El deseo del Volturi

**El deseo del Volturi.**

-¡Piensas seguir destrozando la casa! –Tuve que gritar por encima de mis posibilidades sintiendo un arañazo en la tráquea, por suerte Matthew paró, yo le sonreí divertida -¿O ya has terminado?.

Él corrió hacia mi lado, y yo le tendí una toalla para que se secase el sudor.

-Hemos hecho un buen trabajo. –me comentó sonriente.

Volví a sonreír.

Matthew tenía una risa muy contagiosa pero su sonrisa… su sonrisa hacía florecer a la mía con facilidad, igual que la de un niño pequeño:

-A partir de este momento quiero más a mi abuelo.

Matthew soltó una risotada acompañada de la mía, y asintió tirándome la toalla llena de su sudor a la cara:

-Qué no te oiga decir eso.

Yo que estaba mirando con repugnancia la toalla, levanté la vista hacia el frente de nuevo. Charlie me pidió que le ayudase a terminar con las ruinas de la casa vecina a la suya, y la verdad todo había sido coser y cantar.

Evidentemente por nuestra condición de "raritos" claro está.

Este trabajo había servido para calmar mis ánimos y relajarme hasta tal punto que me notaba feliz, capaz de sonreír sin forzar y reír deliberadamente hasta que me doliera la barriga.

Y Matthew casi había aceptado la propuesta de mi abuelo en mi nombre en cuanto él me lo preguntó, porque no nos habíamos separado en ningún momento más. Tan solo nos faltaba ir al baño juntos…

Ambos nos sentíamos tan cómodos con la presencia del otro que no nos suponía un hurto a nuestra intimidad.

Éramos felices así.

Y yo apenas me acordaba de lo sucedido.

Había decidido trasladarme "temporalmente" con el abuelo Charlie, aunque era un poco difícil seguir con una sonrisa cuando me metía en la habitación que perteneció en su tiempo a mi madre. Por suerte Matthew quien dormía en una cama supletoria al lado de la mía, me ayudaba.

Sólo llevábamos una noche allí metidos, pero fue suficiente para volver a destensar nuestra "cuerda de confianza". Quizás estábamos creando nuestro propio "ecosistema", en el cual sólo existíamos él y yo. Ninguno más.

Incluso había retomado el contacto con Peter y los demás.

Todo gracias a Matthew…

Pero no todo es un camino de flores. Al bajar a desayunar, con mi pijama de flores puesto, lo vi. Él estaba apoyado al principio de la escalera esperándome.

Su mirada penetró en la mía y me revolvió el estómago:

-Papá… ¿Qué…

Él sonrió demasiado divertido para mi gusto, lo cual me hizo rodar los ojos fastidiada:

-He venido por ti. –me explicó como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

No lo pude creer:

-¿Has dejado de alimentarte o qué demonios te pasa?, sabes que no pienso salir hasta que mamá me pida perdón. –me crucé de brazos formando una mueca de disgusto en la cara – Y tú también.

Papá aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa:

-Niña egocéntrica.

Esa vez yo también sonreí:

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo.

Mi padre soltó una carcajada, y yo bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a su lado. Él me quitó de la cara unos rizos rebeldes y se agachó unos centímetros para poder mirarme directamente a los ojos, perturbándome por tanta belleza.

En su rostro repentinamente ya no había ninguna muestra de felicidad, todo sustituido por una expresión imperturbable la cual fui incapaz de descifrar.

Nos parecíamos tanto…

-_Debes _venir, Nessie.

El hambre desapareció, y el dragón despertó, desperezándose dentro de mí y causándome un molestar general:

-¿Qué pasa?. –deje a un lado los sarcasmos y me centré en la necesidad de mi padre.

Todo parecía tan inquietante.

Supe por la mueca que puso que debió jurar con alguno de los demás no decirme lo que a continuación iba a decir, pero si una cosa era cierta, es que entre mi padre y yo apenas había secretos. Éramos tan iguales que simplemente no podíamos.

Aunque no al final no seríamos tan idénticos si consiguió acallar lo de Jacob y mi madre.

El dragón rasgó mis entrañas devolviéndome a la realidad, y empecé a enojarme; de nuevo más secretos:

-Alice ha tenido una visión.

Bien. Una visión, ¿y?:

-¿Sobre?. –me esforcé para que no se notara la indiferencia que me suponía el tema.

Papá arqueó las cejas:

-Volturi.

Fue suficiente. La llamarada que salió por la boca del dragón me quemó hasta los nervios.

El sudor no tardó en bañar mis manos, y las cogí con fuerza como reprendiéndolas.

No le pregunté más porque era evidente el peligro, simplemente le pedí cinco minutos que él me concedió y sin preocuparme del desayuno o de cambiarme de ropa, busqué a Matthew entrando en la habitación. Pero no estaba.

El grifo de la ducha del cuarto de baño de esa habitación se escuchó, y mi pregunta fue contestada antes de lo que esperaba.

Noté las mejillas arder.

La vista incluso se me nubló por la vergüenza. Pero debía hacerlo.

Llamé en repetidas ocasiones pero Matthew simplemente no me oía, así que haciendo de tripas corazón y comiéndome literalmente el miedo que representaba esa situación, entré -no sin antes taparme los ojos-.

El agua seguía corriendo, y el vapor que producía la temperatura del agua que estaba cayendo por el cuerpo de Matthew me provocó un escalofrío.

La garganta se me secó y dejé de oír el agua para tener que aguantar los latidos desbocados de mi corazón taladrándome la cabeza.

¿Por qué era tan idiota?.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Ya había traspasado la línea, y posiblemente nuestra amistad se viese afectada por… esto.

Maldita sea, debí esperar fuera. Los Vulturi como mucho me esperarían junto a mi padre a que bajara.

Entre eso, no sé por qué seguí caminando, quizás se me habían pegado todas las estupideces que un humano normal haría porque de hecho, seguí avanzando y pisé algo. No sé el qué porque seguía teniendo la mano encima de los ojos aplastándome las pestañas, pero fue algo que me hizo resbalar y evidentemente caí al final formando un gran estrépito que de seguro se escuchó hasta afuera en el porche.

Supliqué que el agua no dejara de sonar, pero lo hizo.

Estaba segura de que moriría porque toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se fue hasta mis mejillas, a lo mejor hasta llegaba a reventarme el cerebro por tanta presión.

No era creyente ni católica ni nada parecido, pero casi supliqué a Dios que Matt no asomase su cabeza.

¿Pero qué iba esperar?, ¿un milagro?.

Matthew asomó su rostro con su cabellera mojada y pegada a la frente. Él tardó unos segundos en asimilar la escena, y noté que sus mejillas también se coloreaban –seguro igual que las mías-.

Me precipité a explicarle obligándome a mirarle solo a los ojos:

-Tenemos que irnos.

Podía asegurar que se había tragado la lengua, así que seguí explicándole:

-Los volturi están de camino.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Mi padre había traído el mercedes de mi madre, y tanto Matthew como yo nos sentamos juntos en el asiento trasero lo cual no le hizo demasiada gracia a mi padre que cada dos por tres echaba un vistazo por el retrovisor vigilándonos. Lo que me ponía enferma.

Por todas estas cosas deseaba volver a irme de aquí y rebelarme contra todo y todos.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar a casa de los abuelos, y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estábamos atravesando el umbral los tres. Con mi padre al frente y Matthew rozándome el brazo.

Pero supe que fue una equivocación hacerle caso a mi padre, ya que nada más abrir la puerta del comedor vi a Jacob hablando con mi madre, alejados de los demás quienes estaban aglomerados frente al televisor lo que era gracioso, la televisión mantenía tranquilos a una familia de vampiros… totalmente irónico.

Tensé el cuerpo tanto, que la columna me crujió.

Pero lo que más me molestó no es que estuvieran alejados de los otros hablando en voz baja y el uno frente al otro, sino que, tardaron dos segundos más que el resto en vernos a Matthew y a mí.

Tragué aire inflando el pecho del dragón y sentí la presión del fuego en mi garganta.

¿Por qué todo se había vuelto en mi contra de esta manera?.

Mi propia madre se comportaba de una manera que me hacía daño con el hombre al que amaba, y maldita sea él no perdía oportunidad para ir tras ella.

¿Cómo era posible que mi padre lo permitiera?, y aún peor, que lo soportase.

Los dos ladearon la cabeza hasta nosotros, y descifré una preocupación casi animal en la cara de mi madre lo que me provocó un retorcijón en el estómago.

Diablos… me odiaba a mí misma por seguir amándola.

Pero por suerte mi abuela cortó de raíz lo que podría haber sido otra pelea acercándose hasta mí y abrazándome con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarme.

Deseé que ella fuera mi madre…

La siguiente en abrazarme fue Rosalie y en cuanto ella se despegó de mí, me di cuenta de que mi madre estaba a escasa distancia y que tenía deseos de abrazarme también.

Fruncí el entrecejo enojada y apreté los dientes. No iba a dejarla abrazarme. Estaba muy dolida, tanto, que sentía mi corazón roto y vacío aun estando Matthew y el resto de familia a mi lado.

Quizás se debía al hecho de que yo quería más a mi madre que al resto de la familia, incluido mi padre… no estaba al cien por cien segura. Pero no hallaba otra explicación:

-¡Edward! –gritó la voz de Alice repentinamente llamando la atención de todos nosotros.

Me asusté.

Tía Alice siempre mantenía la calma, pero esa vez su expresión delataba una alarma que por poco me doblegó el cuerpo.

Mi padre se acercó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta ella acompañado de Jasper y Carlisle:

-Ya están aquí. –susurró.

Palidecí, ¿me habían avisado sin tiempo?. Qué diablos…

-¡Qué!, pero Alice dijiste que… -empezó a contraatacar mi madre alarmada.

La mueca de dolor impregnada en el rostro de ninfa de Alice, la delató:

-Lo siento Bella, ya dije que no estaba segura de todo… lo siento.

La presión que causaron las palabras de Alice se notaron al instante siguiente, me vi apremiada por la atención de todos –incluida la de Jacob- encima de mí. Y agradecí el hecho de poder salir ya corriendo de allí sin inventarme ninguna estúpida excusa:

-Es hora de largarse entonces. –le comenté por lo bajo a Matthew quien no se había movido de mi lado y permanecía como un estatua.

Él me miró, y me sonrojé recordando lo sucedido hacía apenas unos quince minutos.

La visión del rostro tan hermoso de Matthew con su pelo mojado cayéndola con gracia sobre la frente, me hizo palpitar el corazón con fiereza, casi olvidándome de la extrema situación en la que nos hallábamos. Pero de nuevo, no me importó.

Disfruté del recuerdo.

Y el sabor de su boca regresó a la mía embadurnándome de su dulce tacto, casi suspiré… maldita sea, no era el momento.

Empezaba a sopesar que la fidelidad en realidad no existía y en cierta medida ese pensamiento me quitó un peso de encima. Y pude mirar a mi madre sin resentimiento durante un breve momento en el cual sus ojos cazaron a los míos devorándolos.

Pero el dragón seguía ahí, y tomó el control de mi cuerpo y sentí que la piel de mis mejillas se estiraba a causa de la sonrisa llena de cinismo que dibujé en la boca, enseñando toda mi dentadura.

Su rostro se violentó un poco, no le había gustado mi actitud. Y… eso también me gustó.

La retaba en silencio, a sabiendas de que si volvía a alimentarme de sangre la superaría en fuerza y velocidad.

Me noté más poderosa que nunca y capaz de cualquier cosa.

Nunca había sopesado la posibilidad de cambiar mi actitud de niña buena a la de una zorra, pero… a lo mejor…

-¿Dónde los has visto?.

Jasper me devolvió a la realidad, y el dragón se enroscó abandonando la totalidad de mi cuerpo y dándome tiempo para pensar y dejar de actuar como una estúpida.

No quise seguir escuchando, simplemente di media vuelta tirando de la camiseta de Matthew y ambos salimos a toda velocidad igual que aquella vez en Japón, de la casa de mis abuelos...

Pero no dimos ni tres zancadas fuera cuando la voz atronadora de mi padre se escuchó por todo el bosque deteniéndonos:

-¡Ni te atrevas!.

La sangre me quemó dentro de las venas e hinqué mis uñas en las palmas de las manos, arañándome y esforzándome por no responderle de manera violenta.

Ya era suficiente con mi madre:

-No voy a quedarme a esperar que vengan a por nosotros. –le dije intentando no sonar enfadada.

Mi padre relajó su expresión y posó ambas manos en mis hombros, acariciándomelos y pude volver a respirar de nuevo:

-Déjame que te proteja hija. –me pidió pillándome por sorpresa.

Vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba.

La tensión acumulada durante todas las horas de dolor rememorando la maldita situación en la que me encontraba con mi madre y… _él. _Salió convertida en agua salada.

Mi padre siguió con la voz más dulce que me había dirigido jamás, limpiándome las lágrimas con las yemas heladas de sus dedos:

-Por favor, no te alejes de la gente que te quiere Nessie.

Cerré los ojos durante unos instantes, los suficientes para aplacar las ganas de llorar y sonreírle agradecida a mi padre, que me estrechó entre sus fornidos brazos.

Quería ser una mala persona, deseaba aparentar una frialdad que no tenía… ser una zorra insensible. Pero por ahora era imposible.

Y por un lado me aliviaba ese hecho, sin embargo por el otro se me llenaba la cabeza de ideas homicidas hacia mí misma.

La verdad era que no tenía el valor suficiente para plantarle cara a nadie. Salvo cuando perdía el control y mis poderes se disparaban.

Pero eso duraba tan solo unos minutos… unos cortos minutos que echaba en falta en momentos como este.

En eso, escuché el carraspeó incómodo que Matthew soltó. Y recordé que seguía a mi lado; me separé de mi padre con rapidez y me junte con él, siendo yo ahora la que rozaba su brazo.

Pero algo sucedió… los olí.

Los noté, diablos los sentí.

Mi corazón se aceleró de manera incontrolada y no pude respirar de nuevo, cerrando mi tráquea y ahogándome dentro de ella.

Me quedé helada, casi igual que mi padre.

Hinqué las uñas en el brazo de Matthew a mi lado, cogiéndole e incapaz de soltarme de él.

El pavor se apoderó de los dos, y la idea de que Matt perdiera el control como sucedió ya una vez, fue lo que más miedo me dio. Aunque esa vez no estaba yo sola para pararle.

Pero… ¿mi familia impediría que Matthew si se diera el caso atacara a alguno de los volturi?. O simplemente le dejarían morir en el intento… porque estaba segura de que el resultado sería ese: Matt moriría si se enfrentaba solo a ellos.

Contando con el hecho de que se presentaran ellos solos y sin sus guardias igual la última vez.

Cada vez me costaba más mantener la vista enfocada. Era como si todos mis sentidos se estuvieran adormilando, la misma sensación que cuando tienes mucho sueño y no puedes dormir.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Matthew. No me soltaría de él si podía evitarlo. Instintivamente sabía que él era el más poderoso de todos nosotros y que sin duda me protegería.

Debía hacerlo…

Sin embargo escuché unas pisadas y abrí los ojos, entonces me vi rodeada en un parpadeo de toda mi familia de vampiros y sus amigos metamórfogos dispuestos a protegerme con su vida.

No sé por qué, pero toda esta situación me trajo unos recuerdos borrosos en los cuales solo podía recrear una tensión parecida y el frío contacto que me provocaba la espalda de mi madre contra mis mejillas.

La miré.

Ella también me miró.

Y por un momento olvidé todo y solté a Matthew para caminar hasta ella y quedarme a su lado. Casi deseé poder volver a subirme a su espalda y aferrarme a ella con todas mis fuerzas para que la pesadilla desapareciera.

Pero acababa de empezar.

Borré de mi memoria lo sucedido con Jacob y mi madre, y con el corazón en la mano y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la llamé a media voz:

-… mamá. –de nuevo era un bebé que necesitaba la protección de su madre.

Ella no tardó en acogerme entre sus helados brazos y me acarició la melena, aliviándome de esa manera. Haciéndome sentir de nuevo segura a su lado.

Pero no tuvimos tiempo de dejar fluir nuestras emociones mediante palabrejas, porque ellos aparecieron a paso ligero.

Casi pensé que sus pies no rozaban el suelo por su manera de andar, y en mi subconsciente más remoto envidié aquello.

Los tres aparecieron enfundados en sus oscuras túnicas y pareciéndome más poderosos que nunca. Con Aro al frente teniendo a Marcus a su derecha y a un retrasado Cayo a su izquierda.

Pero aquello no terminó ahí.

El pánico surcó mis venas paralizando la circulación de la sangre por mi cuerpo al observar que la guardia corría tras ellos, sus dioses y en definitiva nuestros jefes.

Ellos eran tan… poderosos que creía soñar con su simple presencia.

Poco a poco me separé de nuevo de mi madre, hasta acabar en donde un principio había permanecido: al lado de Matthew.

No podía dejarle solo.

Éramos uno. Él y yo, y nadie más.

Así me lo hacía ver mi corazón y lo aceptaba, agarrándome a la esperanza de salir con vida de toda esta pantomima.

Unos pasos pesados me alertaron más de lo que ya estaba, y giré la cabeza hasta dar con el gigantesco cuerpo de Jacob convertido en lobo. Su pelaje brillaba con fuerza y tuve la necesidad de acariciarlo, enroscando los dedos entre su pelo y pudiendo saborear su aroma animal.

-Qué calurosa bienvenida, Carlisle viejo amigo no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro. –comenzó a decir la voz de Aro helándome la sangre.

Pude ver cómo Carlisle forzaba una sonrisa y avanzaba hasta quedar frente a frente con los tres volturi:

-Me alegra volver a verte Aro –supe que todo era mentira, pero debía comportarse debidamente si queríamos descubrir porqué habían venido. Aunque yo ya sabía la respuesta -, aunque debo admitir que me hubiese sentido más cómodo si se hubiera dado la oportunidad en otro momento y… en diferente situación.

La sonrisa del líder de los volturi no se hizo esperar, y tragué todo el aire que pude cargando los pulmones al límite:

-Bien es cierto que habría sido más ameno de _otra manera_, pero estamos aquí y siento decírtelo amigo mío, pero no es por ti.

Bien.

La cuenta atrás comenzó.

Y en cierto modo me vi capaz de echarme encima de cualquiera de ellos para defender la vida de mi familia, la de Matthew y la mía propia:

-Deja de _endulzar _el momento Aro, -bramó la poderosa y siseante voz de Cayo quien tenía una mueca de disgusto en su rostro de arcángel diabólico – hemos venido por ellos. –Dicho eso no se tomó ninguna molesta en señalarnos a Matthew y a mí, que nos encogimos algo acongojados – Queremos proponeros un trato – una maquiavélica sonrisa asomó por los finos labios del diablo platinado -, que estoy seguro no rechazaréis.

Todo el aire que había almacenado en los pulmones salió atropellándose a sí mismo. Me mareé de la impresión y por la expresión que Matt adoptó supe que estaba en mi misma situación.

Mis ojos se giraron solos hasta Jake, quien había adoptado una posición de ataque totalmente amenazante y secundado por Leah y Seth.

Por poco me dejé llevar por mi primer instinto que fue subirme al lomo de Jake y huir con él. Pero estaba Matthew a quien no podía dejar atrás, dejé de mirar a Jacob para regresar la vista hacia Matt, y me sorprendió la mueca de diversión que se fue formando poco a poco en su bonito rostro. Asustándome por lo que pudiese pasar a continuación…

Reviews.

**"Con un día de retraso pero aquí estoy. De nuevo los vulturi jaja me encantan, sobretodo Cayo. Bueno anuncio que a partir de ahora la trama va a cambiar drásticamente y que los vulturi serán bastante importantes desde ya, espero que os gusten porque si no iremos de guatemala a guatepeor. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

amy-vampire: Sí, Bella sigue viva jaja, hubiera sido todo un shock si la hubiera matado su propia hija jaja. Me alegra que te vaya gustando Ren. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Gwendy-weasley: Bella ha acabado cayendo mal a todo el mundo, pero eso le pasa por ser imbécil. Y bueno Renesmee intentaré que no caiga en el mismo pozo de estupidez que su madre. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Bueno pues lo relees jaja si el cap va a seguir aquí, bueno quien la noqueó se verá más adelante conforme vaya avanzando un poco más la trama. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha: Yo me pregunto qué habrá pasado. Jeje siempre el mismo tema, ¿Matt o Jake? Difícil, lo sé, ¡pero eso lo hace aún mejor! ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: Pues si lo fundas avísame y te doy fotos que tengo muchas de él jejeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

DarkCam: Lo mejor que se puede hacer es olvidarse de todo lo que SM dice sobre vampiros y hombres lobo porque en ningún momento tiene razón, yo he intentando seguir su paranoia pero me resulta difícil porque sé que no es cierta, pero lo intento para no machacar los otros libros y confundir a la gente. Sí jaja sería horrendo y apestoso, pero siendo Jacob no se le puede mandar a freír espárragos así que habrá que arreglarlo de alguna manera. ¡Besos, adiós!.

AlexiaParadogag: Ah gracias, ¿y bien? Los vulturi de nuevo dando por saco jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

sammy: Jaja anotaré lo del word, pero no creo que eso pase por el bien de mis deditos. Yo es que no he encontrado otra manera de poner esa situación es que te quedas muerta si descubres que el hombre al que amas estuvo con tu madre, ¡horror!. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Ina Black: Lo mismo hago yo, aunque conociendo a Meyers no escribrá sobre Nessie sino sobre Leah que personalmente me gusta más. He decidido poner las cosas difíciles entre Jacob y Ren, más aún, así como has dicho será más emocionante. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priincess: Para mí que ha sido un puto virus... no sé. Y bueno yo me enfurecí cuando Bella prefirió a Edward en vez de a Jacob XD no pude soportarlo hasta que Bella se quedó embarazada, porque desde ese momento supe que Jacob se imprimaría del bebé. ¡Besos, adiós!.

MeryRodriguez: Será bastante difícil que hablen ellas dos, más que nada porque Nessie es demasiado terca y arrogante y le ha dolido muchísimo así que será difícil... pero no imposible. También fue mi favorito, puse la noticia bomba y ¡pum! explotó. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica Lautner: Ese es el problema principal, Matthew es un amor pero cuando se interpone entre Jake y Ren jode XD jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Little Glory4everPink: Bueno en cierto sentido sí, es peor que Bella, porque tiene un carácter más explosivo y es más echada para adelante. ¡Besos, adiós!.

vale: Jaja eso está bien, todos con Renesmee en ese momento. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Isela Cullen: Sí... eso si te pones a pensarlo es lo peor que le puede pasar a una mujer, ¡y más a una tan joven!. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Kokoro Cullen: Es horrendo sí jaja, y a Jacob yo lo quiero mucho, es el personaje masculino que más me gusta de estos libros y después Jasper y después Cayo XDXDXDXD. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	21. Lejos

**Lejos.**

Una atracción magnética bastante poderosa que tironeó de mi cuerpo como los hilos a una marioneta, me llamó la atención por parte de Cayo.

La cabeza me hirvió, y tuve que dejar de mirarle por el miedo que mis propios sentimientos me causaban.

-No creo que sea inconveniente entonces que hable a solas con la pequeña Renesmee y _él. _–comentó Aro secundando a su hermano y dirigiendo su escarlata mirada hacia nosotros.

Matthew se revolvió a mi lado, pero yo no hice nada. Solo le mantuve la mirada a Aro sin pestañear, totalmente extasiada por una emoción que era incapaz de descifrar, la cual crecía a cada segundo con fuerza en mi interior.

No obstante el gruñido feroz que soltó Jacob me devolvió en sí, pero no pude contestarle. Sin embargo Matt lo hizo por los dos:

-Lo es si es una amenaza.

Toda la tensión pasó a ser una sorpresa mayúscula entre los vampiros y los licántropos que se volvieron hacia Matthew a quien habían ignorado olímpicamente.

Yo también me sorprendí.

Pero no tanto porque sabía que Matt era muy valiente y que quizás esa valentía algún día acabaría con él.

Un escalofrío me dejó inmóvil, y fui incapaz de parar a Matthew cuando él dio dos pasos al frente quedando junto a Carlisle y frente a los vulturi.

Jacob no tardó en acercarse más a mí, y noté su espeso pelaje por encima de la tela de mis vaqueros. Y entonces mi mente viajó lejos, olvidándome de los volturi, mi familia y Matthew.

Aterrizó en el mejor y más doloroso recuerdo que tenía dentro de mi cabeza, la noche en la que Jacob y yo hicimos el amor.

Pude saborear sus besos, oler su aroma y sentir sus caricias de nuevo.

Quería llorar por ello.

¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?. Yo le amaba y él también a mí…

_-¿Qué interés tendríamos en ir con vosotros a Volterra?._

La voz tan hosca de Matthew me devolvió a la realidad.

¿Cómo era posible?, Matthew no solo sabía de los planes de los Volturi sino que también sabía dónde vivían.

Giré la cabeza, y por lo que vi, no era yo la única sorprendida. Al volver de nuevo la vista al frente, observé que Aro tuvo que parar a Cayo quién parecía querer echársele encima a Matt, y noté un ardor abrasador en la boca del estómago.

Nada de esto me gustaba.

-Juntos haríamos grandes proezas muchacho –empezó a explicarle Aro con una ancha sonrisa que me puso el vello de punta -, estoy seguro de que te gustaría saber qué cualidades puedes llegar a tener, que por supuesto son muchas más que las de ella –terminó señalándome con la mirada -, eres el más interesado.

Por un lado tuve celos de la condición superior de Matt, pero por otra deseé huir otra vez.

Entonces, oí un rugido por parte de los licántropos y cuando me quise dar cuenta alguien me embistió provocándome que perdiera el equilibrio y cayese encima de algo suave y tierno.

El lomo de Jake…

Quise gritarle que parar, que no lo hiciese, porque esto solo conduciría a una pelea entre los Volturi y mi familia.

Pero la voz simplemente no salió de mi garganta, se quedó allí encerrada junto con el miedo inicial que sentí cuando Jacob me sentó encima de él y comenzó una carrera a gran velocidad.

Apenas me dio tiempo a agarrarme a su pelaje, por lo que solté un grito asustada cuando esquivo una hilera de árboles.

Casi caí.

Pero él levantó un poco la mano izquierda proporcionándome el equilibrio que poco a poco iba perdiendo, y pude agarrarme. Aunque terminé abrazada a su lomo con la cara hundida en su suave pelaje…

Jacob paró en un momento dado, y me bajó tirándome al suelo porque yo fui incapaz de hacerlo por mí misma.

Los ojos los llevaba tan cerrados que me clavaba las pestañas en la piel, quise abrirlos y mirarle para pedirle explicaciones y quizás darle las gracias o romperle la nariz. Pero de nuevo, no pude.

Escuché sus pasos alejarse, y tuve miedo de que me dejara sola. Entonces fue cuando los abrí y ciertamente, me costó enfocar la mirada de nuevo por tal presión.

Pero él seguía ahí, a mi lado. Tan solo se había alejado para transformarse en humano. Aprecié que deseaba llegar a mi lado otra vez porque no se abrochó el botón de sus vaqueros y probablemente se le terminarían cayendo si se movía con brusquedad.

Pero eso a él no parecía importarle.

No me dio ni tiempo a respirar, cuando Jake ya estaba a escasos centímetros de mí con una mirada intensa. Tanto, que me quemaba.

Noté las mejillas arder, y las manos sudar y rápidamente y pillándome de improviso, él cogió mi cara con sus dos grandes manos y me acarició las mejillas acercándose lentamente hasta rozar mis labios, entonces, dejó de acercarse para susurrarme:

-No te tocarán, lo prometo. –sus palabras despertaron las mariposas que creí muertas, y tragué saliva.

Estábamos tan cerca que casi respiraba por él.

Notaba en mi estómago no solo las mariposas, sino también una bomba a punto de explotar, incomodándome más pero a la vez extasiándome.

Sus manos descendieron de mis mejillas a mis hombros, y ahí pararon, estrechándolos con suavidad y ternura.

Suspiré.

No era el momento ni mucho menos el lugar porque los vampiros vendrían pronto. Pero lo mande al cuerno. Simplemente terminé de acortar la distancia y le besé.

Lo necesitaba.

Dios… lo amaba tanto.

No era capaz de concebir la idea de tener este sentimiento tan grande dentro de mí, porque me veía pequeña para su tamaño. Pero así era.

Le quería más que a nadie, y deseaba demostrarle mi gratitud ante la huida.

No tardé en meter la lengua y bailar a compás de la suya, aferrándome a su espalda con todas mis fuerzas. Queriendo inmortalizar este momento y dejarle alguna señal física, pero sabía que eso era imposible ya que curaría enseguida.

Tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de oxígeno, pero él al contrario de lo que esperaba –que era un desplante parecido al que me hizo-, apoyó su frente encima de la mía bañándome el rostro con su aliento tan caliente y provocándome un escalofrío.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios, y Jacob capturó mi boca devorándola esa vez él. Dejándome casi sin alma por la intensidad del beso.

Pude caer, pero él lo impidió alzándome por la cadera y gracias a eso, nuestras cinturas se rozaron.

Me excité y no pude evitar soltar un gemido gutural dentro de su boca, y él no quiso soltarme, es más, me pegó todavía más a su cuerpo. Rozándose contra mí con pasión.

Finalmente tuve que poner fin yo al beso por miedo a morir ahogada. Y me abracé a su pecho inundando todos mis sentidos de él.

Sobretodo de su olor.

Quería oler a él. Para siempre…

Pero nuestro momento feliz duró más bien poco.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa.

Y gracias a mis sentidos anormalmente agudizados capté el peligro antes que cualquier humano, inclusive antes que Jake.

Unos gritos llenos de dolor me batearon bien fuerte.

Jake y yo nos separamos como si nuestros labios nos hubiesen quemado. Le miré. Me miró. Indecisa y asustada tragué saliva, y fue solo entonces cuando oímos la voz agitada de mi madre y la de Esme:

_-¡Edward!._

Ambas gritaron el mismo nombre.

El de mi padre.

Palidecí enfriándome la sangre de las venas, y Jacob me hizo reaccionar tirando de mí porque yo me había quedado estática.

Y nos dirigimos a la escena del crimen…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Apenas me bajé de Jake cuando mis ojos dieron con el horror que me causó el ver a mi padre y Carlisle tendidos en el suelo, mi padre casi inconsciente y mi abuelo con una mueca de dolor en su bonito rostro.

Los demás –en especial Esme- estaban intentando ayudarles, pero estando Jane al frente torturando a mis padres, si se atrevían a acercarse seguramente ellos también sufrirían las consecuencias.

Mientras estaba segura que mi madre estaba concentrada en los Cullen y no en mi padre para mantener su escudo protector entre todos ellos.

Debía ser tan difícil para ella…

La adrenalina subió hasta mis orejas, y no pensé, simplemente actué con el dragón echando fuego dentro de mí.

Me lancé hacia Jane dando el salto más grande que jamás había dado ya que estaríamos a diez metros de distancia.

Tuve buena puntería y aterricé encima de ella, ella soltó un grito debajo de mí, no supe si era de sorpresa o de miedo. Aunque quizás pudiera ser también de diversión, no lo sabía… Jane era muy extraña.

Quise ahogarla, quitarle la piel a tiras y morderla.

Pero solo me dio tiempo a morderla.

No tenía colmillos, pero sí unos dientes afilados parecidos a los de un lobo. Ataqué a la parte central de su garganta. Pero no di con ninguna vena.

Enfurecida, volví a intentarlo dos veces más –la inexperiencia predominaba dentro de mí al igual que el dragón rugía con fuerza rabioso-, y por fin atravesé una vena.

Inmediatamente la sangre salpicó mis dientes y mi lengua se pegó a la herida como una lapa, absorbiendo toda la sangre que pude y comenzando a volverme loca.

Su sangre sabía horrenda.

Pero aún así era tan apetitosa y al tragar, la sensación era agradable.

Pude degollarla, pero justo entonces me asieron hacia arriba apartándome de ella de un brusco tirón.

Con sorpresa vi que había sido Jasper quien se había atrevido a acercarse hasta los Volturi y arrastrarme hasta estar dentro del escudo protector de mi madre. Realmente me vi asombrada…

Y en el momento en que me quedé inmóvil todavía siendo sujetada por Jasper y al lado de mi madre, sentí el poder arremolinándose dentro de mi cuerpo. Sobrecargándolo de una energía que me produciría el cortocircuito inmediato si no lo gastaba.

Realmente la sangre de Jane me había despertado.

De nuevo me sentía capaz de usar mis poderes y los que "no eran míos".

Giré la mirada hasta el rostro ensombrecido de mi madre, y me fijé bien en que sus ojos ya no estaban clavados en Carlisle y mi padre. Sino en Jane quien estaba siendo atendida por Alec en ese mismo momento.

Su escudo ya estaba encima de ellos dos también.

Quise relajarme un poco, pero me fue imposible.

Quería volver a intentar matarla por haber atacado a mi padre y mi abuelo; deseaba… volver a beber su sangre.

Me asusté.

¿Me había convertido en un monstruo?.

¡Esta no era yo!.

-Jasper. –escuché que lo llamaba la voz de Esme con voz trémula.

Entonces y solo entonces noté un aliviador relax por todos los recovecos de mi cuerpo. Dejando a un lado mis deseos asesinos, y concentrándome en respirar debidamente.

Tío Jasper había usado sus poderes conmigo. Y en cierta manera se lo agradecía porque lo necesitaba.

Pero Jane merecía morir, a poder ser torturada.

¿Cómo torturar a un vampiro haciéndole sufrir igual que a un humano?... sin duda debería preguntarle más tarde a Emmett.

En ese momento levanté la vista de mis pies para volverla a fijar en los volturi, pero grata fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlo a _él _entre todos ellos, como uno más.

El corazón dejó de latirme.

Y el subidón de poder desvaneció.

Diablos, ¿Por qué?.

Matthew me miraba desde el otro extremo con una expresión seria y hasta intimidante.

Me enojé, ¿había dejado que Jane torturara así a dos miembros de mi familia?. ¡Qué diablos le pasaba!, era mi familia.

Como de una fuerza invisible se tratase, tuve que volverme. Y allí estaba él, parado a una distancia prudencial y de nuevo transformado en lobo, con su bonito pelaje brillando a ras del atardecer rojo.

Jake era tan hermoso transformado… de niña a veces me preguntaba por qué no tenerle de mascota. Aunque ahora preferiría tenerlo junto a mí, para siempre, me daba igual en qué forma, pero a mi lado. Salvaguardando mi seguridad y yo la suya.

Casados y con hijos.

Jacob conseguía siempre sacar mi lado más romántico y eso me gustaba, aunque me consideraba una anti-romántica. Pero él lo había cambiado todo.

Con su simple mirada y su maravillosa sonrisa; la sensación de bienestar que siempre me producía el tenerlo a mi lado y el quemazón de su piel en contacto con la mía. Sus besos que me catapultaban a la luna para ver desde allí las estrellas, y su constante sentido del humor que adoraba.

Jake era el hombre perfecto. Mi hombre perfecto.

-Interesante. –masculló la voz de Cayo devolviéndome a la realidad y provocando que dejase de mirar a Jake para fijar la vista en él.

Quise asesinarle con la mirada.

Y me gustaría ver mi expresión en un espejo, si tendría tiempo después… o más bien si habría un después, ensayaría muecas para asustar a los demás.

-Creo que por esto debemos…

-No. –lo paró la voz apaciguadora de Aro – Era _necesario._

¿Necesario?, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando?:

-Mi querida Renesmee, no me perdonaría jamás que tuvieras una mala impresión de nosotros por… esto. –dijo señalando a Carlisle quien estaba ya en pie y a mi padre que era abrazado en ese instante por mi madre.

Los dos estaban bien.

Negué enrabietada con la cabeza, y me permití zafarme del agarre de Jasper para ir al frente de todos los vampiros y Jacob y enfrentar a los vulturi, su guardia y… Matthew:

-No te confundas Aro –me di el lujo de tutearle saboreando su expresión sorprendida -, yo jamás os veré como algo más que unas sanguijuelas arrogantes que merecen la muerte.

-¡Renesmee!. –me gritó la voz de Carlisle queriendo pararme.

Pero yo continué cada vez más enojada:

-Os odio. No quiero volver a veros cerca de mi familia, y si no, juro por dios que aunque me cueste la vida iré en vuestra contra e intentaré mataros a todos y cada uno.

El dragón había tomado el control de mis acciones.

Ya no era Renesmee.

Era una zorra capaz de asesinarles costase lo que costara.

No obstante, y al contrario de lo que esperaba, Aro me sonrió enfundándome una confianza que en realidad no existía:

-_Mi preciosa_ Renesmee –me puso el vello de punta que me llamase "preciosa" -, no hemos venido a hacer daño a tu familia. Todo ha sido… -Aro dirigió sus escarlatas ojos hacia Jane que casi pensé que enrojeció avergonzada - un terrible error. Por favor Carlisle, suplico que nos perdones, no te quepa duda que las acciones que Jane ha cometido hoy, serán castigadas.

No quise mirar a mi abuelo para ver qué expresión adoptaba, mis ojos se iban solos hacia Matt.

Un hondo vacío asoló mi estómago dándome ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué me había hecho esto?.

-Ahora –continuó Aro -, me gustaría que considerases nuestra anterior propuesta como tu compañero ha hecho.

¿Compañero?.

Algo me estaba ocultando, y algo muy grande. Pero no quería averiguarlo porque no iba a aceptar:

-Antes preferiría bañarme en ácido.

Dicho y hecho.

Repentinamente la voz de mi madre se escuchó por entre todas, gritando, casi agonizando.

-¡Mamá!. –fui hasta ella, al igual que mi padre y Jacob.

Ella se convulsionaba en el suelo tocándose la piel de los brazos y gritando sin parar, con los ojos en blanco. Provocándome un mayor dolor que antes.

Giré la cabeza hasta ellos de nuevo.

Jane…

-¡Para!, ¡qué le estás haciendo!, ¡haz que pare, maldita sea!. –le ordené elevando la voz por entre los gritos de mi madre y dirigiéndome a ella con pasos agigantados, propios de Jacob.

Los ojos de Jane me ignoraban, ellos solo veían a mi madre.

Fue suficiente, iba a pegarle, pero Félix se interpuso entre nosotras parándome y empujándome hasta dejarme en el suelo dolorida.

-¡Hey no la toques!. –oí a Matthew replicar.

Levanté la vista y vi que Matt le había dado un puñetazo a Félix, dejándole la nariz en un ángulo anormal.

Esa acción por parte de él me infundo confianza, pero en ese momento los gritos de mi madre cesaron parándome cuando iba a pegar a Jane.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo con todos.

El pánico surcó mis venas, ¿Por qué mi madre ya no gritaba?. Miré hacia ella, y casi me desmayé de la impresión. Ella estaba inmóvil, tendida en el suelo en una extraña posición.

Mi padre cogió el cuerpo de mi madre y se lo pasó a Jacob quien la acomodó en su regazo, después, caminó hasta nosotros con una furia aplastante en su rostro de arcángel y sucedió algo que jamás creí ver: mi padre zarandeó a Aro de su túnica, mientras le gritaba:

-¡Qué le habéis hecho!.

-Edward, para. –le dijo la voz de Carlisle.

Tío Jasper y tío Emmett acudieron a separar a mi padre de Aro, y pude tragar saliva. Algo no iba bien, los guardias no nos habían atacado ni a mí ni a mi padre cuando fuimos en contra de Jane y Aro –a excepción de Félix-.

Y lo comprendí.

Aro solo me quería a mí de mi familia. Y me deseaba tanto, que sería capaz de matar a todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi familia si no aceptaba.

Debería haber otra salida… ¡debía haberla!.

Los ojos de Matt se clavaron en los míos, y pude ver la respuesta volando dentro de ellos: _tenía que hacerlo._

Alejarme de nuevo de mi familia por su bien… otra vez sola.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a mis ojos, nublándome la visión.

Elegí ese instante para comunicarlo ya, a fin de cuentas cuanto antes mejor:

-Me voy con ellos. –fui clara y concisa.

Aun así la expresión de Jacob y la de mi padre lo dijeron todo…

Reviews.

**"Y regresé con otro más, ¿os gustó? En lo personal creo que le falta un poco para ser bueno, pero es entretenido que es lo esencial aunque el próx será mejor. Por cierto he subido la secuela de (en mi opinión) el mejor fanfic que he escrito "Oscuro Corazón y el Rencor de los No Muertos", me gustaría que os pasáseis por la primera parte que es "Oscuro Corazón", porque sé, que os encantará XD sino no leeríais Twilight. ¡Gracias por leerme!"**

carol: XD A Alice por qué jajaja, si ella es simplemente así. ¡Besos, adiós!.

sammy: Entonces ¡te confundí! Jaja era lo que quería, te daré más, pero no demasiado porque sino se hará monótono. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priincess: Jaja a mi me gusta el más malo de todos, Cayo, es que me lo imagino como el único vampiro que se coló en mi corazón (es que yo soy del otro bando, del de los licántropos) Eric Northman de True Blood, aunque me enamoré de él por los libros no por la serie :S. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Ina Black: ¿Tú no te aferras a tu mejor amigo? Por que yo sí, esa es por ahora básicamente la relación entre ellos dos. Y no sé si cambiar por lo menos en un cap al protagonista y poner a Jacob... por que a veces se hace aburrido, pero bueno lo pensaré, gracias por la idea de todas formas jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha: Por ahora sí, es su mejor amigo y se aman por ello. Jaja si consigues golpear a Jake y hacerle sangrar, te doy un premio (pero debe ser con tus manos eh). ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Tenía que poner a los volturi, tú ya lo sabías jaja. Ración doble de romanticismo y acción a la misma vez. ¡Besos mi única duquesita!.

: Jojojo, tú sí que lo quiere liar todo jaja. Suerte en el colegio. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Nessie cullen: Jejeje, todos tenemos un favorito y eso me mola. Jane también me intriga aunque me decanto más por Cayo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica Lautner: XD ¿es que quieres que muera Matt? Jaja, porque eres la única que ha dicho eso. ¡Besos, adiós!.

AlexiaParadogag: Salen de debajo de las piedras, está comprobado, por eso cuando uno va por el campo debe tener mucho cuidado no vayan a sacar los colmillos y te muerdan los pies como las serpientes. ¡Besos, adiós!.

MeryRodriguez: Claro, si son madre e hija, se deben querer por narices. Aunque lo de Jacob aún no está cerrado, porque eso duele y mucho. ¿Sabes? Siempre quise hacer un fanfic de uno de los volturi con la esposa correspondiente, su historia de amor... pero no sé por cuál de ellos me decantaría. La gente se siente más cercana a Aro porque es el que más protagonismo ha tenido en los libros, precisamente por eso me gustan más los otros dos, son mucho más misteriosos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Rose Lupo: Jeje gracias, espero te gustase igual este. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: Jaja, te agregaré después es que no he tenido tiempo pero, hay una foto de Matthew y Renesmee en donde publico los adelantos, en mi liveyournal. Accedes a ella desde mi profile-bio, es fácil jeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Kokoro Cullen: Jejeje tiene mucho carácter esta Renesmee, eso a veces es bueno XD. Jajaja qué imagén más... morbosa se me ha venido a la mente con eso de que Jake le de los cachetes en el culo jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

arquera182: Oh muy bien gracias!! Espero que tú también estés espectacular XD como el fic según tú. Mis dedos siguen por ahora intactos, pero no puedo asegurar que lo vayan a seguir estando en un futuro no muy lejano... Jaja si te digo deja de ser sorpresa y la cago y eso no, no y no. ¡Besos, adiós!.

amy-vampire: Me parece fenomenal y estupenda tu obsesión por ese personaje, de verdad, me halagas haciéndolo porque lo he creado yo a trancas y barrancas, en un principio no iba a ser Matthew sino el propio Aro quien tuviera una relación así con Nessie (evidentemente con un argumento diferente) pero al final me decanté por este OC. Gracias por tus ánimos jeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Isela Cullen: Sí... ese es el problema básicamente, Jacob quiere a Bella y ama a Nessie por la imprimación, es que es bastante difícil pero ya se irá viendo, no problem, esto continuará XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	22. Estados alterados

**Estados alterados.**

Quería llorar.

Otra vez.

Pero mis ojos no podían buscar el agua salada, prácticamente estaba deshidratada. No había parado de llorar en dos días y me había negado en rotundo a comer la comida que Aro me ofrecía, con esa sonrisa espeluznante.

Lo odiaba.

Los odiaba a todos. Incluida a mí.

Sobretodo esa mañana, cuando los vulturi se dieron "un festín" delante de mí. Pretendiendo exaltarme, convertirme en un animal y beber la sangre de aquellos inocentes.

Pero conseguí mantenerme firme.

Yo era más fuerte que aquello, lo había visto en mis ojos nada más levantarme, e iba a demostrárselo, costara lo que costase. Porque yo era única como bien ellos me habían repetido hasta la saciedad, y debía sentirme por encima de los demás… controlarlos y manejarlos como me apeteciera.

Debo reconocer que aunque de primeras esa idea me puso el vello de punta, conforme pasaban las horas y seguía metida en esa preciosa y elegante habitación de cortinas oscuras y cama de dos plazas con dosel –también oscuro-, la idea ya no se me hacía tan mala. Incluso empezaba a seducirme.

Si era capaz de controlar a todos… ¿Por qué no a ellos también?, así conseguiría que me dejaran volver junto a mi familia y de paso quitarlos de "sus tronos".

Maldita sea, una sociedad como la de vampiros no necesitaba a esos _reyes. _Tan solo un poco de cordura y listo.

Me até bien fuerte el cordón de mis deportivas, y me abotoné los vaqueros que comenzaban a estar algo sucios porque tal y como había hecho con la comida, la ropa también la había renegado y no me la había puesto.

Ya podría oler a muerto que no me cambiaría, aunque quizá si oliera así a ellos les atraería y me matarían.

Una idea genial entre otras…

Miré mi reloj y fruncí el ceño, ya eran las seis de la tarde y debía estar anocheciendo.

Maldita sea.

Era la hora.

La hora en la que Heidi traía "la comida", y el momento en que yo debía soportar verlos alimentarse de nuevo.

Odiaba mi situación.

Ya que no me alimentaba de comida humana, mis instintos vampíricos predominaban y cada vez se me hacía más arduo mantener la compostura.

Y tan solo llevábamos dos días ahí metidos. Aunque no había visto a Matthew en ningún momento.

No desde que le ignoré en el trayecto hasta Volterra.

A lo mejor se había enojado conmigo y ya no quería volver a verme…

Esa simple idea me hizo un nudo en el estómago, no podía perder a Matthew, yo le necesitaba y estaba segura de que él a mí también.

Era un idiota.

Y era el momento de preguntarle por qué accedió tan pronto a venir hasta Italia, a convivir con unos vampiros estúpidos que solo engullían carne humana mientras que se divertían maltratándome.

Era su nuevo juguete.

Incluso podía asegurar haber visto a Cayo mirarme de reojo a la vez que hincaba sus colmillos en el cuello de una humilde muchacha de mi edad, y sonreía con cinismo.

Fue bastante, la gota ya colmó el vaso. Mi vaso.

Avancé hasta la puerta y la abrí de un jalón:

-¡Por todos los diablos!. –tuve que gritar exaltada.

Jane estaba a punto de llamar y no la había oído. Era cierto eso de que los vulturi eran más precavidos que los vampiros normales.

Dejé la mano que estaba en mi pecho caer.

La cerré en forma de puño y la fui levantando poco a poco, amenazándola.

No obstante ella rodó los ojos y fingió una sonrisa de retrasada:

-Supuse que querrías salir.

-¿Salir, dónde?.

Obviamente ya sabía la respuesta, pero aún así me costaba creerlo:

-Fuera… conmigo. –su tono de voz fue seco y a la vez petulante.

¿De humana también habría sido así?:

-No, gracias. –le contesté con el mismo tono que usó ella y cruzándome de brazos, destruyendo la imagen de "tipa dura" que quería mostrarle- Quiero ver a Matthew, ¿Dónde está?.

Jane rodó los ojos y yo suspiré. Lidiar con esta cría me iba a costar lo mío:

-Dónde, dónde, dónde y más dónde. ¿Es que tus padres no te enseñaron más que eso?. Pareces tonta.

Bufé ofendida:

-Hablamos de quién parece qué.

Entonces una pequeña sonrisa –esta vez verdadera- asomó los finos labios de Jane:

-No tengo tiempo para eso, pero me lo apuntaré para más adelante. –Me mordí la lengua para no darle el puñetazo – Ah, y tu amigo está en este momento en la sala de estar, documentándose.

Dicho eso, Jane desapareció junto al susurro de su bonito vestido níveo que contrastaba perfectamente con su tono de piel.

Documentándose…

Un escalofrío me recorrió el espinazo. A lo mejor mis suposiciones eran ciertas y Matthew lo único que deseaba era formar parte de… esto, porque no podía llamarlo familia.

No lo eran.

Eran animales que se habían juntado formando una manada peligrosa, nada más.

Era irónico, ellos que siempre titulaban a los licántropos animales, deberían verse a sí mismos antes de abrir su asquerosa boca.

Tome aire.

Lo necesité.

Y avancé sorteando el inmenso pasillo oscuro con cuadros a ambos lados llenos de telarañas y con tonos igual de oscuros que las cortinas y los doseles de mi habitación, hasta la mencionada sala de estar, en donde di con Matt a la primera.

Él estaba sentado cómodamente frente a un fuego estable leyendo plácidamente un libro con las tapas verde oscuro.

¿No había nada de color claro a excepción del vestido de Jane?.

Lo primero que hice fue mirar a todos lados por si había "alguien", pero me sorprendió que Matthew estuviese solo. Yo al menos no tenía esos privilegios.

Aunque claro no había colaborado en ningún momento para ganármelos.

Me aclaré la garganta, y Matt no tardó en subir sus ojos del libro hacia mí.

Quise sonreírle la verdad, pero solo me salió una mueca de contrariedad.

Hacia tanto calor ahí dentro…

-Pensé que no te vería nunca. –me comentó a la vez que dejaba el libro a un lado y se levantaba.

Saboreé un amargo sabor en la boca del estómago, y las manos comenzaron a sudarme:

-Quiero… ir al grano. –le dije convencida.

Matthew sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, indicándome que tomase asiento a su lado. Lo cual rechacé manteniéndome firme en la puerta:

-Nunca das rodeos, estoy acostumbrado.

No tenía ganas de sonreírle, ya ni siquiera de estar ahí:

-¿Por qué?.

Matt no lo llegó a entender, lo pude ver en la expresión de su cara, que se desdibujó:

-Por qué, ¿Qué?.

Maldito imbécil:

-¡Por qué accediste a venir aquí!. –acabé explotando.

El semblante de adonis de Matthew, se ensombreció:

-Era nuestra única salida Ren, es posible que todavía no lo compr…

-¡No, no lo hago!. Dejaste que te manipularan, eso es. Algo… -tuve que gesticular con las manos- , algo le han hecho a tu cabeza y por eso estás aquí y así, leyendo cómodamente sentado en un maldito sofá del sXIII y degustando una copa de… -fijé mejor la vista en la copa que estaba en la mesita de al lado del sofá - ¿Champagne?.

No llegué a quitar la vista de la copa cuando Matthew empezó a soltar carcajadas a la vez que se tomaba con ambas manos la barriga, incapaz de parar:

-¡No me hace gracia!. –le grité de nuevo poniendo las manos en las caderas.

-Pues a mí sí –me explicó mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos y paraba de reírse así de descontrolado -, esto –dijo señalando la copa – no es champagne ni algún otro tipo de alcohol Ren, es simplemente zumo.

Vale, reconozco que ahí, me sorprendió como también que me hubiera gustado verme en un espejo y fotografiarme.

Sí que estaba débil para no haber olido el zumo y confundirlo con alcohol:

-Deja de reírte de mí –le ordené con la voz dura -, no tienes idea de lo duro que fue para mí el verte junto… a ellos mientras atacaban a mi familia.

En eso todo signo de diversión, desapareció de la cara de Matt:

-Pensé que tu madre lo tendría bajo control, fue fallo suyo, no mío.

Ahí tuvo razón, aunque lo peor no era eso, sino que posiblemente no podría volver para conversar sobre ello con mi madre:

-Pero… ¿Por qué?.

Y entonces, Matthew, quien había bajado el rostro hacia el suelo, lo subió hasta encarar al mío.

No lo reconocí y no pude evitar que me viniesen recuerdos de aquella tarde en los baños del centro comercial, cuando estuvo a punto de transformarse:

-Yo tengo otra pregunta para ti –tampoco reconocía su voz -, ¿Por qué te largaste con ese lobo y me dejaste a merced de tantos vampiros?.

Deseé echar a correr y no volver la vista atrás, pero mis pies estaban pegados al suelo justo debajo del marco de la puerta:

-Eso es injusto…

Matt cerró los ojos. Me dio la sensación de que quería serenarse porque todo se le estaba yendo de las manos:

-No, no lo es, y lo sabes. Me dejaste tirado… simplemente has recibido lo que has dado.

¿Eran ellas?. Las lágrimas regresaron a mis ojos con fuerza, inundándome la visión:

-… no seas tan duro conmigo. –habló mi corazón por mí. Y eso me perturbó.

Y su paciencia acabó ahí.

Matthew se levantó de un salto gigantesco dándome la sensación de que se daría contra el techo que debía estar a tres metros de nosotros, y se encaró conmigo:

-¡Oh no, claro que no, no se debe ser honesto con la señorita porque ella no quiere aceptar la verdad!.

Era tarde.

Ya estaba llorando:

-Cállate. –le pedí.

Pero fue insuficiente:

-¡No, no lo haré! Ya me dejaste solo una vez, ¿recuerdas? Bien podía haber muerto Renesmee y todo por tu culpa… -sollocé dolida, y él siguió – llegué a pensar que todo había sido un simple error de ambos, que simplemente habías hecho lo que creías correcto. Entonces te seguí de nuevo, alejándome de las únicas personas que me han demostrado fidelidad, ¿y qué encuentro? –pude notar aun entre mis sollozos, que su tono de voz se endureció todavía más – No solo que estás yendo tras otro hombre como una estúpida –se paró a tomar aire -, sino un desprecio… tal, que volviste a dejarme abandonado, aunque con ésa vez con frente a un mayor peligro.

Me limpié las interminables lágrimas con las manos, pero éstas seguían floreciendo de mis ojos, perlándome la piel de agua:

-Lo siento. –conseguí articular sin dejar de llorar.

Pero no debió ser suficiente, porque él me cogió repentinamente con una fuerza brutal de los brazos. Como consecuencia pegándome a su pecho y estando a escasos centímetros de su cara.

¿Cómo podía ser tan hermoso?:

-¡No lo haces! Solo estás diciendo lo que te salvará de nuestra discusión, para volver a encerrarte en esa habitación y morirte de asco. –Chasqueó la lengua dentro de su boca mientras que yo contaba las motitas de diferentes colores que pintaban sus ojos sin pestañear- ¿De verdad piensas que comportándote así le harás un favor a tu familia?.

Negué con la cabeza lanzándole algunas lágrimas al pecho y mojando su blusa:

-Ellos no te han hecho nada.

Pude percibir que había algo que no sabía y que él sí:

-Cuánto más te encierres en ti misma, y evites tu destino, ellos sufrirán las consecuencias.

Todo fue demasiado confuso:

-¿Qué?.

Matthew me soltó y casi caí al suelo, porque él había sido mi apoyo en esos momentos:

-¡Maldita sea, es que no te has dado cuenta todavía!, ¡estás aquí solo para fecundar una criatura!.

Palidecí. Debí hacerlo porque de repente la sangre dentro de mis venas, se heló.

La tensión fue bajándome.

Y me agarré a él cuando pensé que me desmayaría de la impresión. Nuestra pelea personal pasó a ser general:

-Eso es horrible y no voy a hacerlo. –afirmé hincándole las uñas en los antebrazos.

Él no quiso dejarme caer, me sostuvo en todo momento, sin moverse por miedo a que yo me desvaneciese:

-Lo es, y… -su rostro pasó de ser animal a serio – debes hacerlo, sino quieres que destruyan a tu familia.

El dragón despertó arañándome las entrañas.

La tensión volvió a subirme.

Y pude soltar a Matthew, ya no lloraba, el odio dentro de mí se arremolinaba con forma de dragón escupiendo fuego:

-Y una mierda. Yo me voy de aquí, y tú vienes conmigo.

No podía volver a abandonarlo.

-No es tan fácil. –Se acercó hasta que pensé que iba a besarme, así que contuve el aliento inmóvil, pero él giró su cara rápidamente para susurrarme al oído –Ya lo he intentado, pero es imposible.

Todo empezaba a tener sentido:

-¡Pero por qué a mí, a nosotros! –Quise calmarme –, entonces sí solo quieren un engendro… ¿Por qué estás tú a…

La misma respuesta me vino como un puñetazo en toda la boca.

Debía engendrar un primogénito… con él.

Con Matthew.

Solo porque ambos éramos híbridos.

Quién sabe qué saldría de ahí.

Los vulturi debían considerar que nosotros no éramos suficientes, no, ellos querían ir más allá y… obligarme a tener un hijo solo por ver lo que salía.

-No es posible que tú te hayas dejado vencer tan deprisa… ¡menos por esto!.

Matthew se mostró inquieto los siguientes instantes.

Lo cual me llevó a pensar:

-A lo mejor no están mala idea… piensa en qué podría llegar a hacer _nuestro hijo._

En ese momento si me hubieran apaleado, ni lo hubiera notado.

Matthew… quería… tener… un bebé… conmigo.

Esto era de locos.

O más bien estaba rodeada de un gran número de maníacos:

-No piensas lo que dices.

Matthew suspiró, dejándome saborear su aliento mentolado por un momento:

-Tu familia no es a la única que han amenazado, aunque puede que en mi caso ya sea un poco tarde.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?.

Su mirada de nuevo, enfrentó a la mía:

-Ellos mataron a mi madre.

Y pude encajar la última pieza de mi puzle…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Llevaba pensando todo el rato, en la habitación y acostada, en cómo huir de una casa llena de vampiros.

Pude comprobar que los vulturi no estaban en la mansión justo cuando Matt y yo hablamos, o más bien nos peleamos. Tan solo estaban en la casa Jane, Alec y Heidi.

La suerte sin saberlo, nos acompañó. Porque ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los vulturi nos hubiesen oído? Probablemente nos habrían disecado.

No tenía que ser tan difícil.

Me animé, y haciendo de tripas corazón y poniéndome una de las túnicas que ellos me dieron, salí de la habitación con todo el sigilo que pude…

Llegué hasta la puerta de salida, solventando las escaleras de caracol y los largos pasillos llenos de tétricos cuadros a los que ni siquiera podía mirar.

Iba a abrir la puerta, pero justo entonces alguien lo hizo desde fuera por mí.

Pude haber gritado, pero me llevé una mano a la boca acallando el grito, Félix iba con el resto de la guardia cargando un saco pesado.

No quise pararme a pensar en qué podría ser.

Ahora estaba en un aprieto:

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

Busqué dentro de la cabeza miles de respuestas, pero estaba tan agotada que salió la más estúpida:

-Buscaba la cocina.

Genial.

Félix frunció el ceño:

-¿Has confundido la puerta de salida con la cocina?.

Bien, ahora tenía dos opciones: o mostrarme como una retrasada mental y asentir cohibida, o bien, delatarme y quedar como una valiente pero acabando muerta.

-Sí…

Félix me miró a continuación como si de una imbécil se tratara, y me esforcé por no darle un puntapié en ese momento:

-La cocina está en la dirección contraria, idiota.

Y pasó, empujándome de paso, siendo seguido de cerca por el resto de la guardia.

Maldito imbécil…

Pero no pude pensar en más palabrotas, porque justo en ese instante un rostro familiar me miró desde la capucha de la habitual túnica de los guardias.

El corazón dejó de latirme y pude llegar a morir de la impresión literalmente, de no ser porque me guiñó un ojo enfundándome confianza…

¿Qué diablos hacía _él _aquí?.

Reviews.

**"¡Hola de nuevo! Intrigante eh. Me gustó el resultado, sí señor. En cuanto a ¿qué le ha pasado a Bella? Eso se verá más adelante, intento no dejarme nunca nada en el tintero y esto es importante así que paciencia queridos amigos jeje, por cierto, la foto en el liveyournal de esta vez era Matthew solo, es guapo eh jajaja. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

MariaSimmenthalBlack: Gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ana: Ah pues gracias por dejarme review si estabas tan enferma. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Flor: Bueno yo tengo otras obligaciones así que no puedo ir más rápido de lo que voy, que ya de por sí es demasiado rápido estar aquí cada domingo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: La cosa se pone buena, a partir de ahora habrá Matthew-Ren para rato :) ¡Besos duquesita de mi alma!.

Michelle: Gracias jeje me gusta sorprenderte. ¡Besos, adiós!.

amy-vampire: Vaya que no, jaja es primordial para Renesmee y Matt estar con los Volturi. ¡Besos, adiós!.

MeryRodriguez: Marcus... pues sí, es interesante. No sé si tendría aceptación la historia pero ya tengo por lo menos un borrador de ella. Y bueno a mi Cayo es el que más me gusta porque es el más sincero, Aro es con el que más cuidado debes tener porque es quien te da las puñaladas por la espalda mientras que Marcus es el alma en pena... en fin ya veré. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Kokoro Cullen: Es que son muy fogosos, el fuego de la pasión nunca debe extinguirse al menos es lo que yo opino, si no, estás perdido. ¡Besos, adiós!.

faby: No puse tu dirección porque no saldría, oh pobre Jane, ¿no te gustan las chicas malas? Si somos las mejores (me incluyo yo por supuesto). ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priincess: Una persona tan especial como ella DEBE estar con los que la pueden instruir, su familia no tiene ese poderío. Sí, sabía que Dakota lo iba a hacer desde hace meses, y han escogido muy bien, Dakota es una gran actriz. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Majo Black: Gracias jajaja, eso es un regalo para mí el haberte enganchado tanto :) Bienvenida a bordo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Doritza: Pues este te habrá gustado más, ¿no?. ¡Besos, adiós!.

missju: Sí, Renesmee es la más noble de todos sin contar a Carlisle claro. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Emily Dana: Ya se verá, paciencia. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Anita Rocío: Bueno, mucho, mucho ya no pero aún queda un poquito. Gracias por leerme de todas formas. ¡Besos, adiós!.

lady melrose: Gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Ari Marie Swan!: Jeje gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ninnia depp: Muchas gracias, qué menos que compartir con vosotros mi loco mundo lleno de imaginación y burros voladores de color rosa chicle... escribir es una forma de huir de este asqueroso mundo y sumergirme en otro apasionante, del cual estoy bastante agradecida. ¡Besos, adiós!.

AlexiaParadogag: XD Dudo que Jake te mordiera y tampoco hay que pasarse tanto con el personaje, parece que si te gusta uno el otro debe morir, personalmente a mi eso me parece una gran estupidez. De todas formas si tanto te gusta el vampiro siempre se lo puedes robar a Bella, a fin de cuentas Edward es un tío y como tal se rendiría ante un rostro bonito y unas largas piernas contorneadas jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Isela Cullen: Jeje, todas amamos a los chicos malos y misteriosos (más si son apuestos XD), ¿quién es tu amiga? Seguro deja reviews jeje, oh y dale las gracias de mi parte por hablar bien de él. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: La Toscana es preciosa, sí. Supongo que sabrás que no puedo decirte nada al respecto, pero una idea ya te harás jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica Lautner: Era broma mujer jeje. No deliras, siempre intento que se sienta, pienso que si escribes en 1 persona debes hacer que por lo menos a veces el lector sienta lo que el personaje padece, y si es un beso pues mejor que mejor jaja. Cientos de gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha: Jeje ese Matthew que nunca falte XD pero que tampoco sobre. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	23. Rabia

**Rabia.**

Corrí como si mi vida fuera en ello.

_Él_ había venido por mí, para salvarme.

Y podía asegurar que ya no tenía ninguna duda en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Los dos estábamos destinados a estar juntos, por siempre, y eso es lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Nuestros destinos no podían dejar de desenredar el nudo que nosotros mismos habíamos liado, cuando ya estábamos de nuevo haciendo otro lazo.

Pero, ¿ese lazo se convertiría en otro nudo?.

Ojalá no…

El corazón me latía en la cabeza, y la garganta me quemaba igual que si me hubiera tragado un litro entero de ácido. Pero no me importaba en realidad. Porque _él_ había venido por mí.

Por mí…

Tuve suerte, no me choqué contra ningún guardia y di con él enseguida.

De nuevo, la apremiante sensación esperanzadora de que íbamos a salir vivos y juntos de todo aquello, me envolvió con manos de ogro.

Corrí hasta la puerta, y allí, en el marco de ésta, no pude continuar. Ya que estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana y lo más importante: solo.

La piel de la comisura de mi boca me tiró, y una sonrisa me floreció en los labios.

-Estás aquí… -le susurré llamando su atención.

Él se volteó lentamente, o a lo mejor a mí, por la emoción, me daba la sensación de que todo iba a cámara lenta.

Me sonrió de vuelta.

Y pude respirar con normalidad de nuevo, llenando mi cuerpo de vida.

Su vida.

Nuestra vida.

Noté que las manos me sudaban cuando él empezó a acercarse hasta mí. Quise moverme y avanzar rápida, pero mi cuerpo era de roca.

Tanto, que ni siquiera pude sentir su mano en el momento en que quedó por fin frente a mí, a escasos centímetros y me acarició la mejilla.

Seguro con suavidad.

Así eran en mis recuerdos todas sus caricias.

Él era el único hombre dulce y apasionado a la vez. Valiente y testarudo, en definitiva mi hombre perfecto.

-¿Es que aún no lo entiendes Nessie?.

Tuve que soltar un gemido alterada. De repente mis sentidos volvieron a funcionar y su mano me pesó cien kilos los primeros momentos para después tornarse suave y caliente, muy caliente.

Ardiendo.

Pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba de él.

Solo él podía llamarme Nessie de esa manera. Con ese tono de voz.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado. Eres en lo primero que pienso cuando despierto y en lo último cuando me acuesto Nessie… jamás podría vivir sin ti. No otra vez.

Quise llorar de alegría y emoción.

Y quise hacer una cosa… cogí la mano que aun estaba posada en mi cara, y la bajé hasta mi pecho, concretamente hacia mi corazón y antes de besarle le dije en un medio susurro:

-Y tú siempre estarás aquí.

Jacob sonrió, o al menos lo quiso hacer, pero yo rauda capturé sus carnosos labios.

Probablemente nunca lo hubiera besado de esa manera, tan apasionada e histérica. Casi sorbía su alma a cada segundo que pasaba.

Llegué hasta hacerme daño, mordiéndome mis propios labios sin querer. Estaba tan emocionada de tenerlo conmigo…

Él era mi ángel guardián.

Cuando nos separamos, él no dejó de estrecharme en su pecho. Por lo visto ambos teníamos el mismo miedo a la posibilidad de que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Un sueño doloroso y bonito a la vez.

-¿Cómo has podido…

Él me leyó la mente. Siempre lo hacía, incluso mejor que mi padre sin su don.

Simplemente porque los dos nos conocíamos tanto que no necesitábamos hablar para expresarnos:

-Estos chupasangres no me conocían en mi forma humana, además, era el único que podía arriesgar mi vida con una mínima oportunidad.

De repente, el corazón se me oprimió dentro del pecho y tuve que preguntarle, aun por encima de acabar con ese momento mágico:

-Mi madre… ¿ella está…

La expresión ilusionada de sus ojos cambió a una más oscura rápidamente y más… intensa. Lo que no me gustó.

Es más, me deshice de sus brazos y puse distancia entre nosotros cruzándome de brazos:

-No. Ella está viva, y pretendía venir ella misma hasta aquí –conforme me iba contando sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad lo cual me empezaba a enfurecer -, gracias al cielo entre tu padre y yo pudimos pararla y hacer que entrara en razón.

Comprendí que si ella hubiese venido hasta ahí para salvarme, hubiera muerto.

Eso jamás lo hubiese querido.

Pero no podía evitar sentirme enojada con Jacob y ella de nuevo.

Simplemente no podía entender por qué Jacob se mostraba tan empático cuando hablaba de mi madre, siempre con esa mirada perdida y llena de brillo… ¿Por qué conmigo no era así?.

Quise destrozarle la cara a golpes por ser tan insensible.

Con esa actitud lo que demostraba es que no sentía en realidad lo que me había dicho anteriormente antes de que le besara.

Diablos… no debí besarle.

Nunca debí dejarme llevar por la emoción. Era una imbécil.

Antes las lágrimas fueron de felicidad. Pero ahora, eran de dolor.

-Te has arriesgado por mí… -dejé que asintiese – no deberías haberlo hecho. Hubiera sido mejor que viniera alguien como Leah hasta aquí.

Su expresión de completo idiota se rompió:

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Qué significa eso.

Estaba dolido.

Bien.

Por fin le había dado a probar una mínima muestra de lo que él me hacía sentir cuando se ponía así con mi madre.

Mi propia madre.

-No sé cómo piensas sacarnos de aquí, pero te sugiero que pienses rápido. Porque cada minuto que pasa estoy más cerca de hacer algo que no quiero.

Claro, él no lo sabía. No tenía ni idea de que me vería obligada a engendrar un bebé si no huía de allí pronto. No lo sabía.

-¿Sacarnos? –Su voz se endureció hasta parecer un ladrido depredador–He venido por ti, no por él.

Primero mi madre, luego Matthew… ¿qué iba después?, ¿torturarme físicamente? Porque emocionalmente ya lo hacía.

-No me iré sin Matt.

No lo dejaría tirado de nuevo.

Ni siquiera por Jake.

-Estás siendo muy egoísta.

Estaba tan cansada…

-¿Sabes?, no me importa, simplemente sácanos de aquí, a los dos. O si no, vete.

No le di tiempo ni a replicar, porque me fui corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

No sé cuánto lloré encerrada en esa habitación tan fríamente perfecta.

Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba en ese momento.

Estaba rota.

Mi cuerpo de roca se había visto reducido a pedazos cuando Jacob me trató así.

Todo era tan difícil como complicado.

Sequé las lágrimas que no habían podido descender por mis mejillas debido a las innumerables que solté, y aprecié el panorama de la habitación, toda llena de cosas rotas, y por mi culpa.

Nada más entrar las había tirado, pisado, estampado y quebrado… estaba tan dolida que solamente podía hacer aquello.

A lo mejor los vulturi me matarían por ello. Y así, dejaría de sufrir y de hacer sufrir.

Todo era fácil desde ese punto de vista y me aferraba a él con todas mis fuerzas porque era ya lo único que me quedaba.

Matthew estaba enfadado conmigo, Jacob no me pertenecía en realidad, mis padres apenas me reconocían y yo tan solo podía mortificarme cada día.

En eso, un ruido sordo me llamó la atención. Reconstruyó todas las piezas de mi cuerpo y las montó, volviendo a quedar de una pieza. Pero aun de roca.

Me acerqué hasta la ventana, y curiosa observé a la pequeña Jane y a Alec jugando con una pelota igual de blanca que su piel.

Qué diablos…

Y si había podido volver a sentir mi cuerpo, todo se quedó ahí en el momento en que vislumbré a Matthew saliendo con otra pelota de entre unos arbustos y tirándosela a Alec que sucesivamente se la tiró a Jane.

Al parecer Matt se había integrado enseguida entre ellos.

Los asesinos.

Todo estaba pudiendo conmigo, no era posible que estuviera viendo a Matthew jugar con Alec y Jane y menos riendo feliz.

Me di cuenta de que estaba cayendo cuando no pude seguir observándolos.

Las rodillas me fallaron y caí de culo al suelo.

La impresión había sido fuerte.

Y como consecuencia no pude evitar plantearme la posibilidad de que los vulturi no fueran tan malos como aparentaban. Ellos tan solo se cernían a sus creencias dignas de cavernícolas.

Entonces, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y ante ella apareció Marcus sin su particular túnica negra, dejándome ver su escuálido cuerpo.

Aguanté la respiración esperando el final.

Sus ojos se posaron primero en mi y después en el burdel que había ocasionado.

Físicamente era parecido a Cayo, ¿lo sería también en torno al carácter?.

-Levántate. –me dijo, pero a diferencia de sus otros hermanos, no había sido una orden, sino una petición.

Le hice caso de inmediato. Y él me indicó que lo siguiera dándose la vuelta y caminando al frente.

Cohibida y olvidándome de todos mis males, lo seguí con pasos de tortuga.

Los largos y oscuros pasillos pronto pasaron a ser una gran habitación con la pared de piedra y una gran humedad.

Me abracé.

Allí hacía mucho frío.

Marcus enfrentó mi confusión momentánea con una mirada sin expresión, y enseguida supe qué pretendía.

Él llevó la mano hasta una de las piedras de la pared y pronto se abrió una puerta. Era un pasadizo que conllevaba a una armería llena de armas medievales, o así lo creía yo.

Cogió una espada y ahogué un grito asustada.

Iba a matarme.

-Cógela.

Y me la lanzó.

Yo no era torpe gracias a mi mitad vampiro, pero en ese momento lo fui y me vi obligada a esquivar la hoja de la espada y tomarla del suelo con la indecisión sembrada en el rostro.

-¿Qué es esto?. –pregunté temerosa a la vez que él cogía otra espada con una empuñadura de bronce y unas siglas grabadas en el filo de la hoja, la cual era mucho más fina que la mía.

Casi me vi impresionada por la espada del volturi.

-Quiero que me muestres de qué eres capaz.

-Qué… -el horror vino de nuevo.

-El otro ya lo hizo, ahora es tu turno. –me comunicó como si estuviera dando una conferencia de prensa.

Siempre tan esquivo y frío.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, ¿atacarle? Pero si yo jamás había usado un arma. Ni siquiera las de juguete cuando era pequeña.

-Yo… no sé usar esto. –Señalé la espada – Y no me veo capaz de hacerlo.

Marcus asintió, y por un momento llegué a pensar que me dejaría ir. Pero entonces blandió su espada y yo sin darme cuenta reaccioné blandiendo la mía.

Acero contra acero.

Ambas espadas chocaron y abrí la boca asombrada por lo que había hecho.

Todo había sido muy rápido y jamás pensé que pudiera…

Eso, me hizo tener confianza y seguir con aquello y al siguiente ataque del vampiro pude de nuevo detenerle dando un giro brusco y poco ortodoxo para una chica.

De nuevo el acero chocó creando chispas doradas por la fuerza con la que impactaron la una contra la otra.

Marcus bajó su espada para intentar cortarme los pies, y yo di un salto tan grande que acabé pasándole por encima.

Fui más rápida que él.

Giré la cadera y posé la espada en su cogote.

Había ganado. Yo le había podido a un vulturi. Diablos… era muy poderosa.

Y eso me complacía por primera vez.

Pero no pude saborear esa sensación porque él no sé cómo, viró su cuerpo como un gato y me quitó la espada de un golpe sordo.

Me dejó desarmada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Nunca dejes que el pulso te tiemble. –me indicó cuando volvió a darme la espada.

Y esa vez la cogí al vuelo, no la esquivé.

Mis reflejos volvían a ser los que eran cuando bebía sangre.

-No puedo controlarlo. –dije a media voz.

Marcus me asustaba incluso más que Cayo quien era el más explosivo de los tres.

Me daba cuenta de que él siempre guardaba sus pensamientos con ahínco y de que jamás podrías fiarte de él.

Menos después de haberme dejado sin espada tan fácilmente.

-Aprenderás.

Y otra vez me quiso embestir con el acero…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Cansada y molida, esas eran las palabras adecuadas para definirme en el momento en que salí de la ducha y me paré a verme en el espejo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz conmigo misma. Por lo que había conseguido; bien era cierto que no había podido desarmar a Marcus ni una sola vez, pero conforme avanzábamos en nuestro baile de acero infernal, yo aprendía.

Absorbía todos sus movimientos y luego los repetía con buenos resultados.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó mi boca, y tuve que tocarla para creer que estaba ahí realmente.

Marcus me había hecho feliz en la hora y media que estuvimos luchando, porque no solo consiguió que sacara la mejor parte de mí, sino que hizo que olvidara a Jacob.

Pero de nuevo volvía a estar presente.

Tiré la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo y me vestí esa vez con la ropa que los vulturi me consiguieron.

Opté por el vestido menos vaporoso y llamativo que había dentro del armario, el cual era de un color azul eléctrico que me llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Demasiado alta para ese vestido.

Terminé de abotonarlo, y me senté en el filo de la cama, a la espera de poder librarme de Jacob de nuevo porque realmente lo necesitaba, si volvía a decaer por su culpa, esa vez ya no podría salir del pozo sin fondo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y me levanté y abrí yo misma.

Era Heidi, quien me miró divertida en el momento en que me miró el vestido que llevaba puesto. ¿Significaba eso que le agradaba que yo comenzara a estar de parte de los volturi, de ellos?.

A lo mejor la negación me había cegado y no era tan malo.

Ella me tendió un vaso de sangre y yo retrocedí indecisa:

-Sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero debes si vas a ser entrenada por Marcus. –no despegué la vista del vaso – Solo será uno.

El dragón se enroscó hambriento, y un desagradable sabor apareció en mi lengua.

Maldita sea.

Cogí el vaso con una rapidez inaudita incluso para un vampiro normal, y bebí todo el contenido. Totalmente hambrienta.

Me di cuenta de que no quedaba más sangre cuando ya no cayó ninguna gota dentro de mi boca.

No quería abrir los ojos.

La fuerza vino a mí, y un remolino de adrenalina y poder sembró mi cuerpo y mente, proporcionándome vida.

Me relamí la boca por si quedaba algo de sangre, y cuando abrí los ojos Heidi ya no estaba.

Ella lo había conseguido.

Por fin alimenté a mi cuerpo con lo que necesitaba y no con lo que yo quería necesitar.

Dejé el vaso en la mesita de noche, y caminé con agilidad, porque había tomado una decisión…

Entré sin llamar.

Ya no estaba hambrienta, sino sedienta de venganza.

Jacob lo merecía por hacerme sufrir de esa manera, y yo me iba a librar de esa carga de una vez por todas a costa de lo que fuese.

Mi madre y Jacob…

Ese simple pensamiento me produjo un escalofrío.

Arrugué el vestido al cerrar los puños en torno a él.

La decisión ya estaba tomada, Jacob pasaría a ser historia a partir de entonces…

Reviews.

**"Perdonad la tardanza pero todo ha sido un cúmulo de responsabilidades que no podía dejar atrás. Por cierto mañana 25 es mi cumpleaños ^^. En torno al fic, bueno debo decir que el cap se me hizo corto XD yo quería seguir pero he parado para dejar lo mejor para el sig, así más expectación. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

sammy: La cosa es que Matt se está abriendo, y eso dejó en shock a muchos jeje. Me alegra que quieras más, yo te daré más siempre que pueda. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ysvii: Muchas gracias jeje. Suelo subir los domingos pero esta vez no he podido. ¡Besos, adiós!.

becky de cullen black: Ya, tranquila, jeje ya volví. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priincess: Nah, yo jamás podría hacerle eso a Renesmee, dejarla embarazada a su edad es una completa estupidez. Sería joderle la vida y eso no, no, no, no. No es en el primer fic que tengo esto jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

BluishGreen: Los que no tienen cuenta sí dejan reviews XD, pero no importa, gracias por dejarme review jeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

MariaSimmenthalBlack: No fue mucha sorpresa me supongo pero lo que viene seguro sí que lo será ;p ¡Besos, adiós!.

arquera182: Bueno personas XD jaja más bien se te vinieron a la mente individuos, porque no me imagino a Charlie yendo en plan James Bond con su pistola a rescatar a Ren de la boca de los sucios vulturi, aunque oye, todo puede ser. ¡Besos, adiós!.

flexer: Ah sí, no te preocupes, siempre que puedo subo cada domingo. Y todo se verá, no me dejo nada en el saco, por ahora XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Liss twilight: El tatuaje tiene su qué haber y pronto saldrá jejeje, ahí está la cosa, que gustan ambos pero no sabes con cuál. Qué vivan los tipos malos jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

aiida: Jejeje, gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

amy-vampire: Jaja, eres mala y eso me gusta jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: No hija no, eso no lo verás, al menos hasta que me de un golpe en la chabeta y pierda el sur porque el norte ya lo perdí hace tiempo. ¡Besos duquesitis!.

MeryRodriguez: Gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ANITA ROCIO: A mi personalmente me encantan los vulturi. Los encuentro mucho más ricos en todos los sentidos que a los Cullen. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Ina Black: Jajajaja, tienen que dar el pego para las presas humanas, aunque éstas no suelen vivir mucho XD pero mejor tener por tener, ¿no?. ¿Di en el clavo?, ¿era Jek quien imaginabas, no?. ¡Besos, adiós!.

missju: Jeje me hiciste sentir como un problema de matemáticas con eso de que puse a trabajar tu cabeza, pues al final fue Jacob. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Rose Lupo: Gracias!!. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: A mi me ha recordado cuando pido una pizza XD, por cierto se me abrió el apetito. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ana: Oh enserio, pues muchas gracias por recomendarla es el mejor regalo que puedes darme. Subo cada domingo pero esta vez no pude. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica Lautner: Matthew es un hombre y tú una mujer, es normal que no lo entiendas jaja. Y sí!!! Premio para la señorita, era Jake. Más que un genio es un tonto enamorado. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Isela Cullen: Jeje eso de hacerla adicta estuvo bueno, jeje Matt se está dejando ver como realmente es por primera vez, porque en Japón lo saqué más bien poco ya que me centré en Ren. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha: Bueno pero seguro que en el primero en quien pensaste fue en Jacob, ¿no? Jejeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	24. Una venganza peligrosa

**Una venganza peligrosa.**

-Renesmee, ¿qué…

Pero no le dejé seguir hablando, le chisté y Matt calló de inmediato.

Él estaba tumbado leyendo un periódico italiano, lo cual quería decir que no solo hablaba japonés sino también italiano.

Sonreí.

Matt seguía siendo una caja de sorpresas para mí.

-Lo he decidido. –le comuniqué.

No había entendido nada. Pero eso no hizo más que divertirme más.

Nessie había muerto, ahora mismo la que estaba ahí, frente a él, era una Renesmee distinta, llena de rencor y con ansias de venganza. Y sobretodo de probarle.

Cuando nos besamos había sido tan dulce que no podía evitar preguntarme si lo sería en todos los aspectos físicos.

Quería tocarle, sentirlo. Y nada me lo impediría.

Entre mi madre y Jacob había habido algo íntimo y físico. Entonces ¿Por qué no?.

Me acerqué hasta estar a su lado, y me arrodillé encima. Él no se movió, seguramente estaría asombrado por mi actitud tan fuera de lugar.

La sonrisa de mi boca se ensanchó y le arranqué el periódico de las manos y lo tiré bien lejos. Después me agaché todo lo que mi columna vertebral me dejó, y acaricié sus labios con la yema de mis dedos.

Eran muy suaves.

Quizás más que los de Jake, pero no tan carnosos.

Matthew se sobresaltó entre mis piernas, y yo las apreté contra él por miedo a que se me escapara. De repente él era mi presa, y no veía el momento de hincarle el diente.

-Ren qué diablos…

Lo silencié apretando los dedos sobre su boca, y junté mis labios en el lóbulo de su oreja para susurrarle con voz picante:

-Te quiero a ti.

Noté que Matt se removió inquieto. Mis palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado.

Y moví la cadera encima de la suya.

El contacto provocó llamas en mi interior, y cerré los ojos respirando en su oreja.

-Te-quiero-a-ti. –le repetí poniendo énfasis en cada palabra que soltaba excitada.

Matthew se revolvió otra vez, y justo noté sus manos dejar de aferrarse a las sábanas de la cama para cogerme por la cintura y erguirme. Alejándome de él.

Durante la fracción de segundo que tardó en dejarme ver la expresión de su rostro, tuve miedo. Mucho miedo, ya una vez me había parado ¿lo haría de nuevo?. ¿Acaso no le gustaba ni una pizca?.

Él era un hombre y yo una mujer.

Pero me estremecí perdiendo por un momento la coraza que había creado, porque sus ojos me miraban con una intensidad que si bien yo estaba vestida todavía, era porque yo quería.

Le sonreí totalmente emocionada. Y llevé una de mis manos hasta su rostro, tiré de él y Matt también terminó sentado conmigo encima.

De nuevo estábamos a centímetros de distancia y ya era un hecho.

_Los dos queríamos._

-Bésame. –me pidió él en un ronco susurro que me dejó helada.

No obstante me obligué a reaccionar capturando sus labios con fiereza, se me hicieron muy sabrosos, dulces y esponjosos al igual que su sabor.

Él era muy rico.

Probablemente nunca hubiera besado a un hombre con esa brutalidad y pasión, pero no había verdaderos sentimientos de amor de por medio. Así que no quería entretenerme en hacerlo todo bonito y hermoso. No había tiempo, yo lo quería ya.

Matthew se aventuró a dejar de besarme la boca para hacerlo con mi cuello, desabotonando él poco a poco el vestido.

Tuve que gemir en el momento en que el sedoso vestido cayó y dejó mi cuerpo desnudo al descubierto frente a él y entre sus manos.

Matt no paró de besarme y pronto me tumbó en la cama, quedando él encima de mí.

Sus manos acariciaron todos los recovecos de mi cuerpo, en especial mis pechos haciéndome vibrar ante cada suave caricia.

El tacto de Matthew era seda.

Sonreí en el momento en que le desprendí de su camisa y vi que sus músculos estaban formados. Éstos no eran tan exagerados como los de Jacob pero aún así eran fuertes y redondeados.

Pasé las manos por su estómago, delineando cada abdominal con los dedos y haciéndole suspirar de placer.

Los pantalones de él desaparecieron junto a su ropa interior y la mía. Por fin estábamos el uno frente al otro, tocándonos, explorándonos y cayendo ante el abrazo del desenfreno y la pasión.

-Ren… -me susurró con placer entremezclada con saliva - ¿está segura de que…

Mi corazón latió salvajemente ante la pregunta. Matthew era un caballero. Y esa noche sería el mío.

_Mi caballero._

-Más que nada en el mundo. –mi voz fue la más firme de los dos.

Lo que conllevó a que terminaran las caricias y pronto llegara el contacto de verdad…

Cerré los ojos y arañé su espalda.

Ya estaba dentro de mí.

El placer y la excitación me ayudaron, y cerré las piernas en torno a su cadera; alzando la mía para que el movimiento fuese más intenso.

Él gemía en mi oído, y yo en el suyo.

Sus manos pasaban lentamente de mis muslos hasta mis pechos, deteniéndose en ellos con especial atención y saboreándolos de vez en cuando con la boca.

En ningún momento perdí la sonrisa de la cara. Ni siquiera cuando llegó el orgasmo y Matthew se dejó caer encima de mí.

Pero cuando fue a separarse, yo lo detuve, abrazándolo con las piernas y brazos:

-No. Quédate dentro de mí. –le supliqué.

Matt alzó la cara de mi cuello y me acarició la frente perlada de sudor para después besármela y quedarse ahí, encima de mí y dentro.

Ya no necesitaba más, porque Matthew me había dado todo lo que había podido. Y su mayor tesoro, su virginidad…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

No tuve conciencia de qué era lo que me estaba tocando hasta que abrí los ojos con vaguedad.

Matthew estaba a mi lado, con todo su cuerpo entrelazado al mío y acariciándome las mejillas con la misma suavidad de seda que anoche me regaló.

Pero todo había cambiado desde anoche.

Yo había cambiado mejor dicho. Ya no estaba picada, más bien fría. Y la imagen de Jacob se me repetía constantemente en la cabeza.

Tuve que incorporarme deshaciendo el lazo que constituían nuestros cuerpos y desuniendo nuestro íntimo contacto.

Él quedó fuera de mí, y yo me apresuré a vestirme.

Al contrario de lo que esperé, él no rechistó. No me habló.

Y yo no esperé más y salí de allí, no sin antes echarle una última mirada sin expresión…

Me encerré en mi habitación y me encarcelé dentro de la ducha. No saliendo hasta quince minutos después.

El agua disipó un poco la laguna mental que llevaba encima, y me ayudó a pensar.

Quizás hubiera estado mal atacar a Matthew en medio de la noche, pero no me arrepentía. Había descubierto que había mucho "feeling" entre él y yo.

Quise alejar todos mis pensamientos cuando me vi frente al armario. ¿Por qué no?, me volvería a vestir con otro vestido.

Debía admitirlo, los vestidos eran preciosos.

Los vulturi hasta ahora solo me habían ayudado, aunque la idea de concebir un hijo seguía pareciéndome un horror.

Me subí la cremallera del vestido color caqui con un bonito lazo en la cadera, y me até el pelo en una simple cola de caballo.

Después me armé de valor y salí de allí. Y justo cuando pasé por el pasillo, el miedo se apoderó de mí como anoche la zorra que llevaba dentro. Y temí verlo.

Ver a Jacob ahora sería volver a caer en el abismo.

No quería…

No.

Opté por cambiar de rumbo, y seguí el mismo camino que Marcus me enseñó.

Acabé en aquella sala fría y húmeda llena de paredes de piedra gorda. Tomé asiento en el mismo suelo, hincándome las piedras en el trasero y dejé que todos mis sentimientos salieran flotando.

Y me sorprendí al verme llorar…

-Me gustaría saber qué haces tú aquí.

Debió de pasar bastante tiempo.

Miré a Cayo con sorpresa y me limpié las lágrimas levantándome. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?:

-Yo… solo quise venir a… pensar, lo siento.

La dura expresión en el rostro del vampiro rubio se emblandeció un poco.

Solo un poco:

-Marcus te trajo aquí, ¿cierto?.

Me estremecí.

La posibilidad de tener que dar otra "clase" con Cayo… sinceramente me asustaba, porque sabía que él no tendría miramientos en herirme.

-… sí.

Cayo sonrió mordaz:

-Perfecto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Todavía no tenía conciencia de cómo había escapado de Cayo, porque así había sucedido. Al final había tenido que escabullirme porque lo veía capaz de hincarme una de las espadas en la cabeza.

Era tan… complicado.

Acabé en la sala de estar y sinceramente deseé haberme encerrado en la habitación y no salir de allí hasta que me muriera de hambre.

Matthew estaba hablando en susurros con Aro y Félix.

Los tres, dejaron de susurrar antes de que yo estuviera lo bastante cerca para entender lo que hablaban.

No quise mirar a Matthew por miedo a lo que pudiera experimentar, así que, me centre en el vulturi y su lacayo:

-Mi querida Renesmee déjame decirte que estás preciosa con ese vestido. –me halagó Aro conforme se acercaba a pasos de depredador.

Enrojecí:

-Creo que deberíamos… -empezó a hablar Félix.

Pero Aro rápidamente lo corto, pareciese que no quería que me enterase. Pero entonces ¿Por qué Matt sí y yo no?.

De repente nada encajaba.

Otra vez.

-Sí, sí. La paciencia es una virtud.

Me quedé mirando cómo ambos vampiros se iban, dejándonos a Matthew y a mí atrás.

Había cientos de problemas creciendo a mí alrededor, y era consciente de que pronto todos me aplastarían. Pero justo entonces solo podía pensar en Jacob y Matthew.

Sobre todo en Matthew.

Bajé la mirada, pero giré la cabeza hacia él. Pronto, escuché el sonido del cuero arrugarse ante el peso del cuerpo de él.

Se había sentado frente a mí, y me observaba.

La cabeza me hirvió, y las manos me sudaron; las cerré en torno a la tela del vestido. Seguramente lo mejor sería huir hasta tener todo en orden.

Sin embargo él habló parándome:

-No te vi en el desayuno.

Asentí. Diablos, la situación era confusa:

-Fui a… -¿Qué decir ahora? – necesitaba pensar. –mejor la verdad.

A continuación la expresión imperturbable de Matt, se rompió:

-¿Te arrepientes?.

Sus palabras eran fuego encima de mi piel:

-No. –me sorprendió lo segura que sonó mi voz – Pero no sé qué significa esto, ¿Qué somos ahora, Matt?.

Él siempre era como el Pepito Grillo de mi conciencia.

Tenía respuestas para las preguntas más complejas, y deseaba que así fuera:

-Hay cosas que es mejor no desvelar. Y ésta es una de ellas. –me miró con la misma intensidad que anoche – No lo destroces por ahora Ren, no lo hagas.

Me estremecí. Y él enseguida me pidió con una señal que tomara asiento a su lado.

Inconscientemente miré hacia la puerta.

¿Qué esperaba? O mejor dicho, ¿a quién?.

Ya no había nada que me atase, Jacob ya había elegido quedarse con sus sentimientos hacia mi madre. Eso me había demostrado, así que lo mandaría todo al diablo.

Llegué hasta el sillón de al lado del de Matthew, y hundí el trasero en él.

Y pudo jurar que casi me absorbió.

Sillones de cuero…

Tuve que poner ambas manos en los reposabrazos y empujar, sintiéndome estúpida y con la mentalidad de una cría de dos años, mientras notaba la divertida mirada de Matt en mi perfil lo que me estaba comenzando a enojar.

-Eres una amenaza para los sillones de cuero. –me comentó riéndose a carcajada limpia cuando dejé de luchar.

-Quizás no lo sea solo para ellos. –le piqué.

Pero él solo aumento el sonido ya de por sí cargante, de sus carcajadas.

Arañé el cuero.

Pero todo dejó de incomodarme en el momento en que noté el peso muerto de la mano de él encima de la mía. Provocando que dejara de arañar el cuero, y me pudiera centrar solo en la caricia que me estaba dando.

Enrojecí, llegué a recordar el tacto de todo su cuerpo encima del mío. Y los nervios burbujearon como agua con gas dentro de mi estómago.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Desactive la alarma permanente que llevaba sonando dentro de mi cabeza desde la mañana, y tras ponerme el pijama me dejé caer en la cama, abrazándome a las sábanas para centrarme solo en eso.

Era tan relajante con ese olor a lavanda fresca…

Pero no tuve tiempo de nada. Enseguida escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y di un bote desprendiéndome de las sábanas.

El corazón se me paró en ese mismo instante; Jake me miraba tras sus largas y oscuras pestañas con intensidad.

Pero pude ver que poco a poco esa fuerza con la que había entrado en mi habitación, lo abandonó.

Estaba confuso y desorientado y la verdad no me extrañaba estando en la casa del terror:

-¿Qué pasa?. –la alarma volvió a conectarse sola - ¿Le ha pasado algo a alguien de la familia, Jacob?.

La simple idea de que los vulturi hubieran mandado a su guardia a destrozar a mi familia, me ponía peor que enferma.

Jacob me pareció un adolescente avergonzado a continuación, se rascó la melena y caminó unos pasos de un lado al otro, dejándome más desconcertada todavía:

-No… es solo que –subió la mirada de las baldosas -, me gustaría saber por qué diablos te comportas así conmigo. –de nuevo regresó la fuerza a su voz.

Y ahora la avergonzada y desorientada era yo.

No lo había visto en todo el día, aunque puede que fuera porque lo había esquivado. No obstante ahí estaba, frente a mí, al lado de la ventana que filtraba la bonita luz azul de la luna, recortando su perfecta silueta dando aspecto de dios.

Me turbó esa visión.

-Amas a mi madre, Jacob. –quise que fuera una pregunta.

Pero no lo fue.

Todo su cuerpo tembló violentamente, pero no me alteré, porque sabía que Jacob jamás me haría daño. Antes se sacaría las entrañas a zarpazos que dañarme.

Al menos físicamente hablando.

-Qué mierda… Nessie, yo nunca he amado a tu madre. –De nuevo mi corazón recobró los latidos – Hubo un tiempo en que creí que sí… pero no, nunca lo hice. –pero todo lo que consiguió con la frase anterior, lo destruyó con ésta.

Entonces ya era un hecho, Jacob y mi madre habían tenido algo serio.

Quizás más serio que lo mío con él.

Los celos despertaron al dragón, y éste escupió fuego dentro de mí quemando todas mis esperanzas e ilusiones, dejándolas chamuscadas, al igual que mi corazón.

Reviews.

**"Ya estoy de vuelta, esta vez sin retraso. Una pregunta, ¿por qué pensábais que iba a matar a Jacob? XD jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza. Esta escena de sexo ha sido un pelín más explícita que la anterior, lo prometí y ahí está. Gracias por las felicitaciones :) ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

Michelle De Cullen: Jaja espero no ser tan perjudicial como la droga entonces. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ninnia depp: Hombre XD todo puede pasar en esta vida, pero Jake siempre estará ahí. ¡Besos, adiós!.

flexer: Aún recuerdo mi primer review, me puse igual de contenta que tú cuando me contestaron (que no fue en el primero) y seguí enviando y enviando jejeje, pienso que si dejáis reviews los autores debemos contestar como mínimo. Y en cuanto al ff, bueno es normal que tenga celos y rencor por su madre y Jake, ¿cómo te sentirías tú si el hombre al que amas todavía sintiera algo por tu madre? Yo desde luego no sé cómo reaccionaría, pero mal seguro. ¡Besos, adiós!.

amy-vampire: No, no lo eres jeje. Ten en cuenta que sin reviews no continuaría escribiendo. ¿Y quién dice que no vaya a aparecer Nahuel? Jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Flor: Gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha: Jeje sí, las mujeres somos peores en ese sentido. Los hombres no tienen demasiada imaginación XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

arquera182: Jajajaja tu lo has dicho, una oportunidad y si Charlie consigue el felix felicis, hay que preguntarle dónde XD yo quiero una. Y por ahora no, nadie de la familia Cullen sabe del tatuaje, pero que pronto saldrá la historia sobre él. ¡Besos, adiós!.

liss_twilight: Sí, esa parte a mí también me gusto escribirla. Oye y muchas gracias jeje, me siento más que halagada con eso de que solo me lees a mí :) eres adorable :p ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica Lautner: Jeje el eterno enfado de Nessie hacia su madre y Jacob por su antigua relación, es normal mujer. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Hombre a Bells casi no la saco por eso, todos nos cansamos de ella XDXDXD. Marcus es el que siempre está en silencio sí, el que perdió a su mujer. Y lo sé, sé que el pesado de Bustamante llorón cumple el mismo día que yo... ¡besos mi duquesita!.

dark priincess: Cumplo veinte jeje, yo tenía entendido que el mes de Marzo como es el comienzo de la primavera pues ya sabes, la primavera la sangre altera y las hormonas XD. Cumplí casi todos tus deseos, no te quejarás eh. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Isela Cullen: Jejeje gracias, un regalo muy bonito :) esto es como los jedys y los siths, cuando le muestran a un jedy el poder del lado oscuro, acaba uniéndose a él totalmente seducido ;) ¡Besos, adiós!.

MariaSimmenthalBlack: Jeje, que no haga ¿qué?, no sé lo que pensabas pero si ha sucedido XD sucedió, ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: XD si lo mata se acaba la historia, aunque sería algo original sin duda jajaja. Ya pasé por tu historia, ¿te llegó el review?. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Anita Rocío: Hombre siempre echa para atrás eso de que beben sangre humana pero es que así son los vampiros, y ojo yo soy del otro bando, del de los licántropos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Kari Uchiyama: Jaja todas las mujeres tenemos algo de locura dentro de nuestra cabezota. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Candy Belle Cullen: Tiempo al tiempo, tanto Ren como Matt son poderosos. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	25. Después de la tormenta llegan los trueno

**Después de la tormenta llegan los truenos.**

Me tapé los ojos con las manos, presionándolos para que no soltasen ninguna lágrima.

-Renesmee, por favor, no lo hagas tan difícil y vayámonos… juntos.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso:

-¡Juntos!, ¡yo no iré contigo a ninguna parte Jacob, jamás debí juntarme contigo!. ¡Te odio!.

Y el gigante pisó su pequeño cuerpo reventándolo contra el suelo.

Machaqué su corazón, pero él destrozó el mío antes:

-No lo dices enserio. –contraatacó con la mirada igual de brillante que las estrellas.

Lo que nunca llegaría a comprender es, porque después de tanto sufrimiento, todavía seguía amándolo.

Era estúpida.

Me obligué a mirarle fijamente casi sin pestañear –otra manera de evitar que las lágrimas descendieran-, y me esforcé por no parecer histérica.

Junté las manos hasta convertirlas en un puño, y me hinqué las uñas con fuerza, notando cómo el tejido de mi piel se iba rompiendo poco a poco, igual que ese momento:

-A estas alturas no lo sé –me sinceré con los dientes apretados -, pero no voy a ceder de nuevo. No puedo aceptar que estuviste con mi madre… ¡con mi madre!.

Jacob rodó los ojos y su perfil se me hizo más grande de lo que era por las sombras que la luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas, le proporcionaba a todo su cuerpo:

-Créeme si pudiera volver atrás y cambiarlo todo lo haría. Cualquier cosa que me pidieras Renesmee, porque es a ti a quien quiero a mi lado, no a tu madre ni a ninguna otra. Los dos estamos destinados a acabar juntos.

Seguramente todo lo dijo en un intento de cambiar la tensión por ternura, pero no quería romance en ese momento, solamente deseaba hacerle daño. Porque el simple pensamiento de Jacob con mi madre juntos… besándose…

No lo podía soportar, era más grande y pesado que yo.

-Ya una vez me dijiste –comencé con la voz susurrante -, que no me convenía estar junto a ti Jacob. Y es irónico… porque justo cuando empezaba a pensar lo mismo, tú ahora me vienes con otro cuento.

Las fosas nasales se le abrieron y cerraron como una almeja, cohibiéndome todavía más:

-Estás siendo muy dura.

Asentí despegando las uñas de la piel y deshaciendo el puño que formaban mis dos manos. Ya no estaba en tensión, simplemente me relajé mientras notaba que la maldad me iba abrazando poco a poco dejándome muy tranquila:

-Probablemente. Pero no me da ninguna pena el serlo, ya no soy una niña Jacob. –noté que un sabor espeso y ácido se posaba en la boca de mi garganta – Todo cambió en el momento en que no luchaste por nuestros sentimientos que para aquél entonces eran en común el mismo… -él quiso interrumpirme, pero yo me di más prisa en continuar – ahora ya no sé si son el mismo.

No era yo.

Era otra…

Me había poseído o algo así y me estaba tironeando del corazón para que éste no sintiera el dolor que causaban mis propias palabras tanto a Jake como a mí.

Noté como mis ojos se entrecerraron hasta quedar como dos rendijas, seguramente dándome un aspecto de malvada impropia en mí. A la vez que Jacob se quedaba estático frente a mí, sin mover un solo músculo, probablemente hundido y pidiendo ayuda para que lo salvase.

Pero eso no sucedería, ya no era su chica, ahora era una zorra dispuesta a clavarle el tacón de aguja de unos zapatos que había visto antes en el armario, en su sien:

-Tu naturaleza no es traicionera… -me dijo con la voz rota y en un apenas inaudible susurro.

No le entendí.

Pero me enoje aún más si cabía. Me incorporé de la cama, quedando arrodillada en ella, con las manos a ambos lados manteniendo el equilibrio y arrugando los bonitos pliegues de mi pijama a rayas, regalo de tía Alice:

-Te han lavado el cerebro. –continuó él con su propia explicación, la cual estaba segura que la soltaba solamente para calmar sus propias heridas y no las mías.

Entonces ante esas palabras, la Renesmee que lo amaba se removió dentro, luchando por salir y tirarse a sus brazos para besarlo y decirle que estaba ahí, para siempre… no obstante la otra era más poderosa en ese instante, y acabó con ella de un plumazo.

Dejándome vacía, pero a la vez en paz.

Tomé aire, y sin estar segura de si después de decir lo que quería, Jacob me mataría o no, abrí la boca:

-Fui con Matt… -la mandíbula de él se quedó cuadrada de repente – justo después de que nos peleáramos. –noté un escalofrío subirme por la columna – Me acosté con él. –terminé confesándome notando las palpitaciones del corazón en la cabeza.

A Jacob se le cayó la túnica que llevaba sujetando con la mano puesto que la llevaba encima, y de nuevo Renesmee peleó por salir.

Y las lágrimas descendieron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Sonreí con arrogancia:

-Me hizo sentirme mujer, me tocó… -cerré los ojos y casi pude saborear el cuerpo de Matt de nuevo encima del mío, cuando los volví a abrir, vi a Jacob que estaba intentando controlar los temblores de su cuerpo – y me gustó.

Jacob se aproximó unos centímetros más, pero ni siquiera llegó a mi lado, inmediatamente reculó de nuevo y en menos de un segundo, salió dando tal portazo que apareció una grieta en la pared en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La satisfacción llena de maldad tardó en desaparecer un minuto, o quizás dos. Pero no llegó a tres.

Enseguida, me dejé caer en la cama sollozando sin poder calmarme y abrazándome a las sábanas con todas mis fuerzas.

Estaba rota de todos lados, sin reparación posible…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Al día siguiente, desperté con un dolor de garganta terrible. Había pasado toda la noche llorando y me dormí solo cuando perdí el conocimiento.

Estaba exhausta.

Y si hubiera estado en mi casa, me hubiese quedado en la cama, pero… no me atrevía.

Casi perdí el equilibrio al levantarme, apenas tenía fuerzas para caminar e ir hasta la ducha era un duro esfuerzo.

Esfuerzo que me fue recompensado en el momento en que el agua templada mojó todo mi cuerpo. Y volví a estar en paz, pero sin sentimientos vengativos.

Simplemente en paz siendo Renesmee…

No me vestí con ningún vestido ni túnica que había en el armario, cogí mis vaqueros y me enfundé en mi blusa, dejando olvidados todos los preciosos vestidos, que empezaba a darme cuenta que formaban parte de la parte que quería enterrar.

No podía comprender cómo había sido tan estúpida con Jake la noche anterior.

Lo mejor sería pedir disculpas… e incluso mentirle sobre lo de Matthew y decirle que me lo inventé. Si él me quería a su lado ahora, yo no haría nada por evitarlo.

Sin embargo no pude pasar del "comedor" cuando enseguida, Marcus me interceptó asustándome.

Me llevé una mano al corazón, y la mantuve ahí hasta que Marcus decidió hablar:

-Sígueme.

Advertí que por su mirada, iba a entrenarme de nuevo como la otra vez.

Una parte de mí quiso negarse, pero la otra estaba demasiado asustada y excitada ante la idea de más entrenamiento para poder ver de qué era capaz.

Marcus sacaba todo mi poder y eso me gustaba…

Grata fue mi sorpresa al ver a Matthew esperando dentro de la sala de piedras, como yo la había bautizado.

Nuestros ojos conectaron mágicamente, y sonrojada, desvié la mirada de la suya.

Marcus enseguida sacó las armas, y Matthew cogió su espada con mucha más agilidad que yo. Lo que me hizo sentir ridícula.

-Atácala. –le ordenó a Matt.

Él abrió los ojos como platos, y me miró fijamente.

Yo también tuve miedo, pero le sonreí asintiendo, indicándole que lo hiciera. No creía que Marcus dejara que nos matásemos.

Él no tardó en reaccionar y de un salto de una longitud aproximada de cuatro metros, me embistió con su espada.

Las chispas saltaron envolviéndonos como luciérnagas cuando yo paré ese ataque subiendo mi espada. Me costó parar el siguiente ataque, que fue por lo bajo, yendo directo a mi cadera, tuve que retorcer ambos brazos para poder enfrentar a la otra espada.

Luego Matthew volvió de nuevo a querer atacar a mi cabeza, y esa vez yo no pude pararle a tiempo, y la hoja afilada pasó rozándome la parte izquierda del rostro, haciéndome una herida de la cual manó sangre.

Me caí al querer retroceder, y Matthew tiró su espada bien lejos al ver lo que había hecho. Pero yo no me preocupé por Matt, sino por mi sangre y Marcus; él se alimentaba de sangre… y yo estaba sangrando…

Le miré ansiosa por saber qué pasaría a continuación.

Sus ojos escarlatas pronto se convirtieron en un tono violáceo que me asustó, echó el labio hacia atrás y mostró sus largos colmillos.

Sabía que no me daría tiempo de huir, que me cogería y me desgarraría sin que Matthew o yo misma pudiésemos hacer nada.

Estaba condenada.

Cerré los ojos y centré todos mis pensamientos en una sola persona, mi persona, mi hombre lobo. El hombre al que amaba y a la vez odiaba con todo mi corazón, Jacob Black.

En mi mente lo rodeaba un aura pura y brillante que era igual de cálida que su piel. La sonrisa que me dedicaba me llenaba el estómago de mariposas y su aroma me abrazaba meciéndome con suavidad.

Si llegaba a morir entonces, sería con Jake dentro de mis recuerdos.

Tomé aire y entonces escuché como un ruido de dos piedras pesadas al impactar. Abrí los ojos y lo único que distinguí fue una gran mancha borrosa abalanzarse sobre Marcus, derribándolo y dándome tiempo a levantarme y alejarme del vampiro todo lo que mis piernas me dejaron, pero sin dejar la habitación.

En un primer momento pensé en Matt, pero él estaba a mi lado devolviéndome la misma mirada de incomprensión.

Y lo supe en ese mismo momento.

Era él.

Quién si no se iba a tirar encima de uno de los vampiros más peligrosos del planeta…

El corazón me latió con fuerza en la garganta y cuando me di cuenta estaba cogiendo la espada del suelo y empuñándola con firmeza hacia Marcus, quien estaba mordiendo los brazos de Jacob en ese mismo instante.

-¡Parad!. –grité entre el jaleo de la pelea.

Marcus aprovechó el desconcierto de Jake, para quitárselo de encima de un manotazo, estampándolo contra las rocas de la pared y provocando el caos.

Grité.

Lo hice con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero no su nombre, porque si lo hubiera hecho quizás hubiese puesto en mayor peligro a Jacob. Así que tan solo grité un simple "no".

En eso, Matthew apareció poniéndose entre Marcus y yo desarmado. La alarma interior que me pitaba con intensidad, se volvió loca.

Pero nada sucedió contra todo lo que tenía previsto… y gracias al cielo que fue así.

Marcus se limpió la túnica y nos miró a Matt y a mí con una mirada llena de un extraño sentimiento el cual fue incapaz de descifrar, más que nada porque las únicas deducciones que sacaba de su rostro eran la pena, tristeza y… ¿frustración?.

No. No podía ser así, él era un vulturi, con lo cual carecía de sentimientos como aquellos.

Todos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia donde se suponía que debía estar Jacob. Pero él ya no estaba, había huido.

El alivio me relajó hasta que pude dejar la espada y limpiarme la sangre ya seca, de la mejilla. No obstante, Marcus le ordenó algo a Matt que me desconcertó:

-Cúrala.

Y, Matthew se volvió hacia mí, quedando ambos frente a frente y a tan escasos centímetros de distancia que podía saborear su aliento y notar la temperatura tibia de su cuerpo.

Todo me trajo recuerdos de nuestra noche de pasión. Y tuve que cerrar los ojos cuando él me tocó con la mano la herida, siempre sin hacerme el menor daño.

Aleje todos esos morbosos recuerdos y me centré en la pequeña descarga que me produjo la mano de Matt en mi herida, a continuación.

Y dejé de tener su mano encima de la cara.

En el momento en que le miré tras abrir los ojos, él quien también estaba ya tranquilo, me sonreía divertido. Entonces llevé los dedos hasta donde tendría que estar la herida, pero ya no estaba…

Qué diablos.

-Me has… tú me has curado. –le susurré emocionada.

Matthew amplió su hermosa sonrisa, e iba a contestarme, pero Marcus alzó la voz entre las nuestras llamando nuestra atención:

-Ha sido suficiente por hoy. –dicho eso, Marcus se marchó de allí junto al _fru fru_ de su túnica.

No pude dejar de mirar por dónde Marcus había salido, hasta que volví a notar el tacto de Mattew en mi rostro.

Y mi reacción fue inmediata: me giré violentamente hasta encararlo, y sus orbes caramelo con algunas vetitas doradas, me sonrojaron.

Era increíble lo que conseguía hacerme sentir Matthew aun habiendo salido con vida hacía unos minutos de todo aquello.

-Te quedó cicatriz.

Me costó entenderle, porque estaba concentrada en su mano y en la caricia que me estaba proporcionando en la mejilla.

-¿Qué?. –dio la sensación de que era retrasada.

Él dejó de tocarme y al no tener su mano encima, se desvaneció ese escudo que me impedía pensar con claridad:

-Todavía no controlo este poder… se supone que puedo curar cualquier cosa pero… hay veces en las que no puedo evitar que las cicatrices se queden. –me explicó obviando el color tomate de mis mejillas.

Porque seguro que serían igual de rojas, ya que la cabeza me hervía. Me llevé la mano hasta ese lugar tan crítico para Matthew, y pude notar un trazo delgado de una línea escabrosa encima de mi piel llana que antes no estaba.

-Supongo que no siempre se puede salir victorioso de las batallas, ¿no?. –quise hacerle reír.

Pero él estaba demasiado enojado con su propio don como para hacerme caso:

-Soy un desastre.

Negué con vivacidad:

-Eso no es cierto, eres brillante en todo lo que haces Matt.

Matthew tragó saliva, y me miró con amargura, entonces el estómago se me contrajo:

-Tendría que haber reaccionado en vez de dejar que el miedo se apoderase de mí, ¡maldita sea, debí ser yo el que derribara a Marcus!.

Casi imaginé un posible enfrentamiento entre Matthew y Jacob. Y la simple idea me horrorizó.

Aunque supuse que no sabía que se trataba de Jake ya que no lo nombró:

-Tenemos nuestra mitad humana Matt, y sentir miedo es muy humano.

Matthew negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba de mirarme:

-Si te hubiese sucedido algo por no reaccionar a su debido tiempo Ren yo… -volvió a mirarme con fuerza, y mi corazón dejó de latir – jamás me lo hubiera perdonado.

No pude evitar emocionarme, y comencé a ver borroso debido a las lágrimas que se fueron acumulando dentro de mis ojos.

Por primera vez Matthew me demostraba cuánto le importaba sin haber peligros de por medio en el momento en que me lo confesaba. Y, me sentí… rara. Como si algo dentro de mí me gritara que ya lo sabía pero a la vez le sorprendía.

Estaba muy confundida.

-… Matt.

-No digas nada. –me indicó.

Pronto la distancia que nos separaba fue olvidada gracias al arrojo de valentía que demostró justo entonces Matt, y atrapó mi nuca, jalándome hasta sus labios llenos de una tibieza que despertó de nuevo las mariposas.

En un primer instante tuve la necesidad de separarme de él, pero conforme su lengua envolvió a la mía en un caluroso abrazo, lo olvidé todo.

Me agarré a sus hombros y él profundizó más el beso, llegando a tocar mi campanilla con su lengua. Las manos de él se enroscaron en mi cadera, y me pegó todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo, notando también su cadera y esa parte de su anatomía tan crítica para mí.

Dejé de besarle en los labios y él descendió sus besos por mi cuello, llenando el ambiente frío y húmedo de aquella habitación de mucho calor.

Demasiado.

Y cuando él empezó a desabrocharme los primeros botones de mi blusa, lo paré. Aunque estuviera excitada:

-No… –le dije rotundamente.

Matthew dejó de sostenerme y reculó unos cuantos pasos, mirándome turbado con los labios hinchados y el pelo más alborotado de lo habitual, ¿yo estaría igual?:

-Lo siento yo… me dejé llevar. –se sinceró.

Me mordí el labio inferior:

-Ya… yo también.

Miramos los dos por un momento el suelo, para después volver a subir la mirada y… estallar en carcajadas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Cuando por fin me vi sola de nuevo, corrí en busca de Jacob con el corazón en la mano y totalmente asustada. Porque sabía que estaría herido, probablemente sangrando.

Los mordiscos de los vampiros con su ponzoña provocaban que la sanación en los licántropos fuera bastante más lenta.

Y estaba segura de que estaría casi desmayado en cualquier lado…

Lo busqué por todos lados, incluidos los terrenos de la mansión… pero nada, ni rastro. Jacob se había esfumado.

Y conforme avanzaba hasta mi habitación derrotada y temiendo que me hubiera abandonado, me percaté en el olor que se aspiraba en el camino.

Me concentré un solo segundo y después corrí a toda velocidad hasta la habitación, abriendo y cerrando casi al mismo tiempo.

Él estaba tumbado en posición fetal y dándome la espalda, tocándose ambos brazos y bastante pálido por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido.

Escuché una vez a mi padre comentar que a él no le costó casi nada sopesar los pros y contras de la sangre de mamá, cuando ésta era humana, y que al final no tenía casi ningún efecto en él.

Busqué dentro de mí y halle… halle el mismo autocontrol.

Me acerqué con rapidez hasta él, y me di cuenta de que había perdido tanta sangre que todas mis sábanas estaban manchadas. Pero lo único que me importó fue su temperatura.

Llevé la mano hasta su frente y me di cuenta de que estaba frío, cuando normalmente él debía estar ardiendo.

Empecé a asustarme, y corrí hasta el baño, mojé unas toallas con agua tibia y se las puse en la frente, para después limpiarle las heridas que le causaron los malditos colmillos de Marcus.

Jacob aun en su remota inconsciencia soltó algunos gruñidos llenos de dolor, y me esforcé por tener todo el cuidado del mundo. Pronto me di cuenta de que no podía hacer mucho más por él, y comencé a desesperarme al comprobar que no sanaba…

Finalmente decidí por confiarle todo aquello a alguien, y ese alguien por supuesto era Matthew.

Llamé a su puerta, y él abrió tres segundos después con el pijama ya puesto. Me di cuenta de la hora que era en ese momento: la una y media de la madrugada. Y palidecí.

-Ren, ¿Qué ocurre?.

Mi cuerpo tembló involuntariamente:

-Necesito tu ayuda.

Reviews.

**"Bueno, al fin puedo sacar el lado oscuro de esta niña, sinceramente a mí lo que se me da bien es esto, el drama no el romance jeje y me gusta. Por ahora no sé si la historia tendrá un final feliz, porque no suelo escribirlos... sin embargo no sé, quién sabe, aún queda para el final (aunque no demasiado). Pretendo mostrar lo que los Volturi pueden hacerle a Renesmee, y no va a ser bueno; por cierto, subí un trailer de la historia y no sé si subiré más porque éste lo engloba todo con algunos spoilers pero muy leves, miradlo a ver qué os parece. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

Rata: Jaja gracias, aunque yo soy más dramaturga y menos romántica porque a mi el romance no me atrae demasiado, me gustan más las aventuras :) ¡Besos, adiós!.

arquera182: Jaja sí se puede decir, hay confianza. Y personalmente me duele que pienses así de una chica que se deja llevar por sus emociones, cuando lo hace un hombre se dice que es un rompecorazones pero cuando lo hace una mujer que es una zorra, eso no es así. ¡Besos, adiós!.

claire: Me encanta el nombre de Claire, siempre me gustó jeje. Gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

sweetbones: XD pues sí que es flojera lo tuyo por dios, pero bueno gracias por estrenarte jaja, y el problema de Ren es que es impulsiva, todos lo hemos sido y me pareció correcto no poner a la típica protagonista bajita algo asocial y con carácter cuando se la conoce, no, quise ir más allá. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: Jajaja no, no lo hiciste, y nada, me gustó leerte jejeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Te enviaré una cosa de Marcus al msn a ver si te conectas de una santa vez XD. ¡Besos mi única duquesita en este planeta!.

MeryRodriguez: Nah jajaja, no quedará en estado tan precipitadamente. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica Lautner: Uf yo tampoco conocería esa frase si se tratara de mi madre, pero pronto cerraré el tema porque ya me aburre. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Candy Belle Cullen: Jejeje no te preocupes, Jacob es el más fuerte de todos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

flexer: Jaja el problema principalmente es que Jacob es un hombre, y como tal pues no sabe hacer más que joderla. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha: Puedes hacerlo jaja, ¿no te gusta la idea de la confusión de Nessie? Así tendremos ración doble de hormonas revueltas con encuentros apasionados :) ¡Besos, adiós!.

dar priincess: Creo que he vuelto a sorprenderte, seguro. ¿Cumpliste años? Pues felicidades ;p ¡Besos, adiós!.

sarlia: Bueno es mejor tener donde elegir que no tener. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ANITA ROCIO: No están separados jaja, aunque nunca han estado juntos, juntos en realidad. ¡Besos, adiós!.

amy-vampire: Bueno es que por algo subo los adelantos en el liveyournal, adjunto fotos y montajes siempre. Gracias por las recomendaciones. ¡Besos, adiós!.

patty262: Quién sabe XD yo doy vueltas y vueltas para al final marearme a mí y de paso a todos vosotros. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Isela Cullen: Jajaja, Matt el de reserva XDXD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Allison: Jeje, eres Team Matt entonces :) casi todas se están cambiando al bando de Matthew, pero todavía no ha terminado la historia. ¡Besos, adiós!.

megamolpe: Eso es lo que quiero conseguir, no saber a cuál. ¡Besos, adiós!.

lookingformyownsun: Oh muchas gracias jeje, por reviews como el tuyo intento darme más prisa pero tengo el tiempo apretado al culo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

aida: Jaja, que líos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

MariaSimmenthalBlack: Jaja bien o mal??? ya me dejaste con la duda jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	26. Amor entre gasas y vendajes

**Amor entre gasas y vendajes.**

-No puedo, es… diferente, no lo entiendo.

No podía concebir esa idea:

-¿Qué quieres decir con diferente?. –me esforcé por no alzar la voz.

Matthew había hecho todo lo que había podido desde el primer momento en que pisó mi habitación, no había dicho nada sobre cómo se sentía él mismo y se había centrado solo en Jake. Lo cual era un alivio para mí:

-¡He dicho que no lo sé!... – soltó todo el aire que llevaba conteniendo haciendo volar mi pelo – lo siento, no puedo curarle.

No.

Esto no estaba pasando. Jacob no estaba herido y todo se trataba de una pesadilla.

Jake…

Mis lágrimas cayeron en su rostro y las limpié con un pañuelo, estaba más pálido que antes y comenzaba a tiritar:

-Ayúdame a taparlo.

Lo cierto es que el tamaño de Jacob era tan exagerado, que yo sola no lo hubiese podido cubrir rápidamente.

Después me giré con aire decidido hacia Matthew y con la voz ronca le dije:

-Hay que chuparle el veneno.

Matthew me miró con ojos desorbitados, pero yo le ignoré. Jacob necesitaba mi ayuda y con el solo pensar que él pudiera morir… francamente, no podía ni imaginármelo.

-Si alguno de nosotros…

-Lo sé –le corté -, por eso –volví a mirarle – voy a decírselo a alguno de ellos.

-¡Qué!, ¡nos matarán!.

Endurecí la expresión.

Era uno de esos momentos de tal dolor en los que no podías llorar y tu cerebro pensaba mejor que nunca.

Debía ser calculadora, y lo sería:

-Eso a mí me da igual…

Seguramente eso le sentó mal a Matt, pero había dicho la verdad: me daba igual. Por primera vez me daba cuenta de lo fría que era, no me importaba a cuánta gente me llevase por delante solo por salvar a Jacob… francamente… me importaba un rábano.

-Vete Matt –le indiqué indiferente – si tienes miedo, huye…

Matthew rodeó la cama, y me cogió de las manos. Pero yo no pude sentir su tacto.

Me había vuelto de roca:

-Habrá otra manera.

Le sonreí totalmente histérica:

-Es Jacob, no lo dejaré, jamás… -vi la expresión desconcertada y dolida de él.

Pero de nuevo me dio igual.

Lo separé de mí, empujándolo y señalé la puerta:

-Ahora vete.

Matthew cambió drásticamente, dio los pasos necesarios hasta la puerta y cogió el pomo de ésta:

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, porque sino morirás.

Arqueé las cejas:

-Si muero será porque lo he intentado.

Matthew suspiró:

-Como sea.

Y abrió la puerta saliendo por ella y dejándome sola con Jacob.

Me senté al lado de Jake, y le acaricié la frente:

-Haré todo lo que sea por ti… -le susurré antes de besarle en los labios.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Había dejado a Jacob en la habitación porque iba a enfrentarme al mayor problema de mi vida.

A lo mejor viviría lo suficiente como para ver a Jacob morir a mi lado.

Quién sabe…

Buscar a los vulturi cuando éstos no te buscaban a ti, era una ardua tarea. Había recorrido toda la mansión y no había ni rastro de ellos.

Bueno, eso creía…

-¿Qué haces aquí?. –escuché la voz de Cayo preguntarme, sorprendiéndome.

Lo encaré retorciendo los tobillos, y toda la claridad de mi mente se emborrono repentinamente:

-Yo… quería…

-No eres muy ágil por lo que veo, probablemente Marcus se equivoque y lo que necesitas son clases para retrasados.

Tuve que tomar aire y serenarme, sino le hubiera saltado encima para acabar igual que Jake, seguramente:

-Hay… -me pregunté cuál sería la manera más adecuada para contarle a Cayo – un licántropo en mi habitación que ha sido mordido y necesito que alguno de vosotros le chupe el veneno.

Opté por ser directa.

Y aseguré que si Cayo siguiera siendo humano, hubiera palidecido hasta el extremo de ser incluso más pálido de lo que era ahora.

Sus ojos escarlatas se abrieron tanto que me recordaron a pelotas de tenis, y solo pude esperar con la cabeza bien alta, mostrándome arrogante al igual que él.

No obstante cuando se recompuso no dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente dio media vuelta encaminándose seguramente hacia mi habitación…

Creí que había sentido pánico antes, pero me equivocaba. El pánico surcó mis venas en el momento en que abrí la puerta entreabierta de la habitación y vi a Cayo sacar una daga que iba directo a la yugular de Jacob.

Apenas pude respirar:

-¡NO!. –le chillé llevándome la puerta por delante.

Cayo automáticamente dejó de apuntar al cuello de Jacob para dirigir su mirada encima de mí:

-Qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudar a este…

-¡Porque haré lo que sea!. –le corté haciendo aspavientos con los brazos desesperada.

Cayo arqueó sus majestuosas cejas, y yo empecé a llorar.

-Por favor. –le supliqué.

Pero él tan solo me miraba con ojos ajenos. Así que me arrodillé, suplicándole de esa nueva manera que salvara a Jacob:

-Tómame a mí por él… por favor. –mi voz era un llanto continuo, y se me hacía tarea imposible poder pronunciar correctamente.

Entonces Cayo reaccionó formando una horrible sonrisa calculadora:

-Te das cuenta de lo que estás pidiendo.

El sabor amargo de las lágrimas se quedó en mi paladar, dándome ganas de vomitar. No despegué los ojos del vampiro en ningún momento, y lo que vi fue pura maldad en ellos.

Finalmente bajé la mirada llorando con más fuerza y abrazándome a las rodillas, intentando menguar de esa manera el dolor que iba creciendo dentro de mi pecho.

Noté que Cayo se acercó flotando hasta mí, y se agachó hasta quedar nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros:

-Tú serás mía.

Noté un escalofrío recorrerme el espinazo. Y giré la cabeza asqueada por la cercanía:

-No te preguntaré qué hace él aquí ni por qué alguien como tú siente algo tan especial por "eso". Simplemente le salvaré sorbiendo la ponzoña –cada palabra suya era como un latigazo en mi corazón – si tú te quedas aquí, formando parte de nosotros. Siendo una más de nuestra familia.

Jacob se me hizo tan lejano en ese momento que me vi más atormentada que antes.

¿Qué otra opción tenía?.

Debía salvar a Jacob:

-Salva a Jacob y _seré tuya._

Cayo se volvió a erguir dándome la sensación de que era del tamaño de una pulga, y me volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa malvada que me carcomía el cerebro.

Se acercó de nuevo hasta Jacob, y ante mi mirada se guardó la daga en uno de los cientos de bolsillos que tenía su túnica. Tras aquello, se agachó hasta posar sus labios en la marca de la mordedura.

Ahogué un gemido expectante, y a continuación Cayo cerró los ojos y sorbió. Simplemente sorbió dejándome escuchar ese asqueroso sonido junto al palpitante de mi corazón.

Cerré los ojos, y me hice un ovillo apoyada en uno de los laterales de la cama y de espaldas a ellos dos, incapaz de seguir mirando.

A mi cabeza llegaron recuerdos, todos ellos con Jacob, la primera vez que jugué al baloncesto y me caí, él se puso hecho una furia con Emmett por no tener cuidado conmigo al lanzarme la pelota ya que acabó derribándome. Luego en el último recital del colegio, él estaba en primera fila grabándome con una videocámara y sonriéndome. Cuando fuimos una vez a nadar a la playa de La Push junto a tía Rosalie y la abuela Esme…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Me sequé las lágrimas y avancé con paso firme.

Había pasado dos días desde que elegí quedarme en Volterra siendo parte de la familia de los vulturi por Jacob… y ya me parecía que había pasado una larga eternidad.

Matt no había salido de su habitación, y Jacob acababa de despertar.

Tomé aire y me alisé la falda del largo vestido color rojo sangre que me había regalado Heidi para darme la bienvenida y ser otra mujer vulturi distinguida, según ella.

Sinceramente, me sentía como una espectadora que está observando la vida de otra persona, no la mía.

Me preparé mentalmente para enfrentar a Jacob, y giré el pomo de la puerta entrando.

Unos rayos de sol intensos me obligaron a cerrar los ojos, pero esos rayos pronto se vieron opacados por el cuerpo de Jacob.

Abrí los ojos y le miré llena de felicidad. Él me sonrió y yo acabé abrazándome a él con fuerza:

-Estás bien…

Jacob suavizó nuestro abrazo, y me separé los centímetros necesarios para mirarle a la cara, sin soltarle:

-Ahora puedo jurar que sí.

Le sonreí cohibida, y él me levantó la cara para acariciarme:

-En todo momento, en mi más recóndita inconsciencia, solo podía pensar en ti… en todo lo que no podríamos disfrutar el uno del otro si yo… -hizo una mueca – ya sabes.

La felicidad se esfumó tal y cómo había venido a sembrar mi corazón.

Y no pude seguir mirándole a los ojos:

-Jacob hay algo que tengo que decirte y sé que no te va a gustar.

Quise separarme rompiendo nuestro abrazo, pero él me cogió con más fuerza impidiéndomelo:

-Te pude sentir a mi lado mientras estaba inconsciente.

Me esforcé para no derrumbarme:

-Estuve a tu lado en todo momento. –afirmé.

-No te vuelvas a separar de mi Nessie, no quiero que me dejes… -me susurró poniéndome el vello de punta – me da igual todo lo que nos haya pasado hasta ahora, quiero que empecemos de nuevo. Tú y yo…

Quise sonreírle, pero no pude:

-Quizá algún día…

-¿Cómo?.

-Jacob yo… he aceptado quedarme aquí con los vulturi.

Sus ojos se convirtieron en dagas y atravesaron a los míos:

-No pude hacer otra cosa –seguí diciéndole - , necesitaba que sobrevivieras Jacob…

Jacob negó con la cabeza como si le costara entender lo que le decía, y fue él quien finalmente rompió nuestro contacto:

-¿Qué clase de trato has hecho?.

Su voz fue una bofetada:

-Ya está hecho, qué más da… debes irte Jacob, sino te matarán y no habrá valido…

-Me iré contigo. –se obcecó él.

-Jacob no lo hagas tan difícil.

-¡No renunciaré de nuevo a ti!. – Jacob volvió a negar con la cabeza – No puedes pedirme eso.

Tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo:

-Si me amas tendrás que hacerlo. Si no nos condenarás a los dos.

-Pero…

Lo acallé dándole alcance y tomando sus manos para besárselas:

-Te amo Jacob.

Él parpadeó confundido:

-Yo también, pero a qué diablos viene todo esto. Tú vendrás conmigo y punto.

Pude volver a sonreírle, aunque noté que fue una sonrisa triste porque no hizo efecto en Jake. Por lo que me apresuré a besarle.

Quién sabe cuándo volvería a hacerlo.

No quise meter la lengua como en otras ocasiones para no quedarme con su sabor en el paladar, porque me estaría atormentando. Así que tan solo rocé sus carnosos labios con delicadeza.

Acto seguido hice lo que debía hacer:

-Perdóname…

Entonces golpeé la pared con tanta fuerza que a Jacob le cayó encima una viga dejándole inconsciente en el suelo y sangrando por la cabeza…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Dejé los zapatos llenos de barro atrás, y caminé descalza hasta mi habitación en donde me esperaba Jane con su típica mueca de desprecio:

-¿Lo has hecho?. –me preguntó cuando entré y cerré.

Yo, que estaba de espaldas a ella desvistiéndome, dejé de desabrocharme los pantalones de cuero negros y bajé la mirada.

Las lágrimas mojaron el suelo y los dedos de mis pies:

-… sí. –pude sentenciar finalmente.

-Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que tuve que hacerlo, anduve días sin centrarme en nada… hasta que comprendí que era necesario.

Cerré la mandíbula con fuerza haciendo chirriar algunos de mis dientes, y ella siguió hablando ajena a mi situación:

-Somos otra raza de seres vivos en la tierra, y como tales debemos pelear por nuestra subsistencia. Y si eso supone tener que matar, evidentemente lo hacemos.

Llegué a atravesar el cuero de mis pantalones con las uñas:

-Déjame sola. –le ordené con la voz seca.

Oí la risa déspota de Jane, y pronto, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Entonces las rodillas me fallaron, y caí…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Desperté en el suelo, medio desnuda y con un agujero en mis bonitos pantalones de cuero.

Me tomó mi tiempo recordar, y cuando lo hice corrí hacia el baño a vomitar asqueada.

Los gritos de las personas inocentes a las que había tenido que matar me dejaron sorda, y me tapé los oídos con las manos comenzando a llorar.

Había tenido que matar, robar y mentir.

Los vulturi se creían reyes, pero lo que eran era algo muy diferente.

Había caído en el infierno. Y todo me iba consumiendo poco a poco.

Tenía miedo de perder mi humanidad y convertirme en un monstruo como ellos, y lo que más miedo me daba es que ninguno de los volturi hubiera querido convertirme.

Posiblemente siguieran queriendo que yo tuviera un vástago con Matt…

Y si había accedido a asesinar a inocentes, quién me aseguraba que no acabara teniendo un bebé.

Los primeros días había querido escapar e irme junto a Jacob, pero finalmente había comprendido que eso era imposible porque yo estaba _atada _a los vulturi.

Había pactado con sangre y eso no podía obviarse…

Reviews.

**"Y al final pude subir, lo cierto es que he estado atareada y enferma así que no he podido y era fiesta. Bueno ya me gusta el rumbo que va tomando la historia, sinceramente estás son las partes que mejor se me dan y si os digo la verdad hasta ahora me iba inspirando en Gossip Girl hasta ahora claro. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

LilyRiddle86: Bueno pretendía salvar a la mujer que ama no se podía esperar menos, seguro no te esperabas este drama jaja. ¡Besos!.

Psique46: Vaya pues muchas gracias, eres española ¿verdad? Jaja ya vamos siendo más en ff net. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Ina Black: Hacéis tertulia jaja, eso está bien. Y lo cierto es que rememoré a Bella con Edward y me enojé tanto que se reflejó en el cap. ¡Besos, adiós!.

sammy: Jeje gracias, siempre te sorprendo entonces y eso mola. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Digamos que me imagino tu cara por el rumbo que ha tomado el cap y es algo así como Oh my god!!!! WTF!!! jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

sweetbones: Hello darling, hombre me gusta que os siga sorprendiendo después de tanto tiempo pero llegará el momento en que ya no pueda y cortaré antes de que eso suceda :S ¡Besos, adiós!.

arquera182: Y tu pregunta fue respondida jaja aunque seguro no esperabas tal acción. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Hinako-JN: Jaja seguro que tú eras como yo cuando leías Eclipse o Amanecer, odiabas en ocasiones a Bella y en otras a Edward pero sobretodo a Bella. Y es que Matt a veces se parece a Edward, quizá por eso no te gusta aunque te aseguro que intento que Ness no sea como Bells. ¡Besos, adiós!.

lookingformyownsun: Pensé en ponerlo así, pero eso sería basarme en los libros de Meyers y no, gracias, ya tuve suficiente con eso de que brillaban y que pueden engendrar retoños XDXDXD. Jaja Matt y Jane es gracioso, aunque una tiene la apariencia de una cría y eso como que choca. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Little Glory4everPink: Ya te echaba en falta, quizás mi idea no era esa pero tampoco te desagrada, ¿cierto?. ¡Besos, adiós!.

MariaSimmenthalBlack: Se pueden cometer incluso más, créeme. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Zoila: Los videos están en youtube, accedes a mi pag por mi profile bio (pinchando en mi nombre arriba de la historia) y buscas entre todos mis videos que son bastantes :) ¡Besos, adiós!.

faby: Uff a mí los finales felices no se me dan bien, yo tengo otra forma de escribir parecida quizás en ese sentido a la de Stephen King. Pero veré a ver qué puedo hacer aunque a mí personalmente eso de que comen perdices y viven para siempre juntos me aburre. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica Launter: Mejor ser como Ren que como Bella que ella jugaba con los dos a la misma vez cosa que Nessie no, ella es sincera y no se lo guarda todo. A mi Renesmee me parece una chica legal con problemas, pero una chica bastante especial y personalmente me encanta el resultado que estoy teniendo con ella :) ¡Besos, adiós!.

ninnia depp: No fue lo que esperabas eh jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

flexer: ¿Qué poder esperabas de Matt? Yo no quise preocuparme demasiado por eso y opté por la vía más fácil, el poder más simple y eficaz. ¡Besos, adiós!.

patty262: Aún queda un poquitín para el final, así que ¿por qué pensar en él? Todavía hay demasiados interrogantes. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Kokoro Cullen: La cosa no puede ser tan simple, debe haber drama sino la historia quedaría sosa y como las demás. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Isela Cullen: Jaja me imaginé a Matt cazando las hormonas de Ren como si fueran mariposas XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ana: Sí yo me enamoré de Jacob en Luna Nueva también, y no!! que no te de un infarto sino que mala onda jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha: Es menos complicada la historia entre Matt y Renesmee, aunque en este cap apenas salió. ¡Besos, adiós!.

amy-vampire: No podría matar a Jacob ni aunque quisiera, él es sagrado para mí jaja. ¿Te volviste a meter todos los días de nuevo? ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: No te preocupes por el final, estamos en un presente turbulento así que mejor centrarse en él, aunque ya te consideró la fiel defensora de Matt XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ANITA ROCIO: No quise seguir la misma historia de Meyers, porque me parece ridícula solamente quise seguir la de los demás escritores. Jeje Matt cómo tira eh, aunque seas muy team Jacob Matthew siempre te tira un poquitín, y sí, sería bueno que se quedasen los tres haciendo un trío jajajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	27. Fuego

**Fuego.**

-Debes hacerlo poco a poco.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y me concentré en la imagen más desagradable que tenía dentro de la cabeza en ese momento: mi madre al descubierto por lo de Jacob. Y otra vez sentí esas pequeñas descargas en los pulgares de los dedos, pero de nuevo, no llegó a más.

Tuve miedo al abrir los ojos otra vez y mirar a Aro, pues con esta ya era la quinta vez que lo intentaba en lo que llevaba de día y nada…

Pude observar que su semblante sonriente se crispó un poco, pero aún así, siguió manteniendo la misma sonrisa falsa en los labios:

-Me da la sensación pequeña Renesmee –odiaba cuando me llamaba así -, que no has indagado demasiado en tus recuerdos.

Resoplé ya muy cansada, todo esto me suponía malgastar todas mis fuerzas, e iba notando que ya no podría más si seguía insistiendo:

-No puedo…

Aro ladeó un poco la cabeza recordándome a un búho, y tras eso me pasó un brazo por los hombros provocándome un escalofrío:

-Eres bastante más fuerte y poderosa de lo que tú misma crees Renesmee, y debes meterte eso –me tocó con un dedo la cabeza para decir – en la cabeza y nos sorprenderás a todos.

Los vulturi pasados mis dos primeros meses de cautiverio con ellos –así lo llamaba yo a tener que vivir con ellos -, no tenían otra cosa que hacer que estudiarme. Cada día me suponían a diferentes pruebas ya fueran físicas o mentales, y acababa agotada.

Aunque había logrado tener músculos y me veía mejor que antes. No obstante era bastante duro.

Por ahora había descubierto que podía cambiar los absorber los dones de los demás, siempre lo había podido hacer, pero nunca me había dado cuenta, ni yo ni nadie más salvo ellos. Y el verme avanzar poco a poco, convirtiéndome en una especie de soldado, me gustaba; no obstante me sentía bastante sola.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con Matthew, porque siempre estaba ocupado o me esquivaba. Desde lo sucedido con Jacob ni siquiera podía mirarme a los ojos, y era doloroso.

Sin embargo me había obligado a centrarme en otras cosas, como por ejemplo controlar mi carácter, el cual se había empeorado.

Estaba al corriente de que me había vuelto una una histérica incapaz de poder controlar sus emociones… una de las veces Cayo había estado a punto de hincarme sus colmillos… había podido hasta con él. Me estaba olvidando de la Renesmee que era y no solo de mí misma, sino de los demás… ya era incapaz de recordar el rostro hermoso de mi padre o el de mi madre.

Iba olvidándolos a todos.

Y yo la primera en caer.

-Otra vez. –me ordenó la voz de Aro sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Quise morir… aunque posiblemente acabara haciéndolo por el esfuerzo.

Le miré rabiosa, pero cerré los ojos y me centré en el mismo recuerdo.

Ahora la pequeña descarga subió hasta la pantorrilla, pero se quedó ahí, sin ascender. Me ahogué en mi propia desilusión y a Aro debió ocurrirle algo parecido, porque el brillo de sus ojos rojos, desapareció.

Me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas, incapaz ya de mantenerme de pie.

-_Otra vez. _–su voz fue como eco para mis oídos.

Iba a morir.

Prácticamente saboreaba el amargo sabor de mi muerte.

Mis esfuerzos eran tremendos pero aún así no servían de nada. Pero lo que menos servía en cuestión, sería quejarme, ya que estaba segura de que Aro no pararía hasta hacer que lo lograra.

"Querer es poder" era lo que muchas veces me decía tío Emmett.

Tenía que hacer mías esas palabras y demostrarme a mí misma que podía hacerlo, de lo contrario, tendría que elegir la caja de pino que más me gustase.

Tomé aire y de nuevo cerré los ojos, apretándolos todo lo que podía contra la piel de debajo de mis pestañas, clavándome éstas de paso y provocando que las lágrimas que tenía retenidas por la rabia, descendiesen raudas por mis mejillas, dejándomelas totalmente húmedas.

Los huesos de ambas rodillas me dolían por la posición tan incómoda que tenía, pero estaba tan cansada que no iba a moverme.

Escuché el leve susurro de la túnica de Aro removerse inquieta a mi alrededor, estaba igual de nervioso que yo pero menos cansado con lo cual él tenía el poder irónicamente siendo yo la que absorbía los dones de los demás.

Tensé la mandíbula, y el aura eléctrica que me golpeaba en todos y cada uno de mis intentos, me dio con más fuerza que nunca, tanto, que eché la cabeza hacia atrás igual que si me hubieran propinado un buen gancho.

-_Oh sí, sigue así Renesmee._

Otro golpe, y otro, y otro, y así sucesivamente hasta que el alma me sangro y al siguiente segundo ya lo había hecho.

Ya brillaba.

-_Por los clavos de Cristo… eres hermosa. _

Abrí mis ojos, y supe que fue diferente; el cansancio se esfumó sustituido por la adrenalina. Me miré las manos y ardían.

Yo por completo estaba ardiendo.

Extrañamente mi visión era mucho más enfocada y nítida, y podía diferenciar colores como nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces, por ejemplo la túnica de Aro que siempre me pareció negra era de un azul oscuro eléctrico que en cierto sentido y a su manera era bonito.

Ya estaba hecho.

Y lo había logrado yo sola, sin ayuda por parte de nadie.

Era un hecho, yo era una de las joyas más poderosas que los vulturi poseían. Y la idea no me molestaba en absoluto.

Acabé sonriendo feliz. Y Aro me llegó hasta a aplaudir, pero sin acercarse por miedo a acabar ardiendo. Y la idea de matarlo de esa manera me rondó unos segundos suficientes en la cabeza, sería una salida brillante porque no solo huiría sino que también destruiría el clan de los volturi.

Bien.

Iba a hacerlo.

El corazón me palpitó fuertemente dentro del pecho, pero fui capaz de mantener la calma al contrario que otras veces. Me acerqué lentamente hasta él, quien seguía ajeno aplaudiéndome.

Mi sonrisa se turbó, lo sentí; mis labios se movieron solos como si fuese una marioneta que está siendo manejada por otra persona.

Hinqué los tacones en el mármol rayándolo de paso y me situé frente a él.

Estaba dispuesta a lanzarle llamaradas de fuego si fuera necesario, no obstante, en el mismo momento en el que yo iba a atacar, Félix nos interrumpió:

-Señor, urge su presencia en el ala oeste.

Todavía me costaba acostumbrarme a esa jerga porque ellos se situaban en la mansión como si hablaran de un castillo antiguo.

Aunque claro, ellos tendrían más siglos que mi padre, con lo cual era algo normal.

-Bien, retírate. –le ordenó a Félix quien dio media vuelta enseguida, después, los ojos escarlata de Aro me miraron de nuevo – Es una verdadera pena mi querida Renesmee, lo has hecho muy bien. Ahora puedes descansar hasta mañana.

Y dicho eso junto los dedos dando un chasquido y varios vampiros aparecieron atravesando la puerta, y no esperaron ni siquiera a que yo me fuera, se lanzaron encima del inconsciente vampiro que habían apresado solo para que yo absorbiese su poder.

Me dio bastante asco verlos devorar todo el cuerpo.

Pero por otra parte no podía parar de sonreírme a mí misma. Estaba muy satisfecha, el trabajo había valido la pena.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**

* * *

**

**Seis meses después.**

_20 de Octubre._

_Hoy no me he podido sacar de la cabeza la imagen distorsionada de mis padres. Sé que los estoy olvidando pero no puedo luchar contra ello, simplemente debo dejarme ganar y eso es horrible. _

_No me queda otra opción._

_Soy yo la causante de todo esto, y a veces me replanteo cómo hubiese seguido la vida de todos si yo no hubiera nacido._

_Quizás mi madre todavía seguiría viva siendo una humana normal, claro está si te parece lógico tener un esposo con largos colmillos llenos de ponzoña._

_Soy hipócrita porque no quiero pensar en él… lo hago por mi bien. No podría soportarlo… ya no._

_Los primeros meses fue fácil, pero ahora ya me es imposible._

_Jacob debe salir de mi cabeza para siempre y dejarme vivir mi vida, si es que a esto se le puede llamar "vida". Es muy doloroso rememorar lo sucedido, __y tengo la esperanza de que él haga lo mismo que yo e intente olvidarme._

_No me hace ningún bien ser débil. Y Cayo me ha enseñado que los sentimientos te hacen débil. _

_Debo estar por encima de ellos y no centrarme en nada salvo en mi misma, ya no debe existir nadie más que yo y solo yo._

_Ahora que lo pienso… me estoy transformando en un monstruo insensible. Un robot sin vida solo lleno de metal y más metal, aunque espero no "abollarme" con facilidad._

_No sé… cada vez es peor. Si apenas recuerdo a mis padres ya no sé quién era Renesmee Cullen, Aro me ha ordenado que la entierre pero creo que ya está hecho._

_Si no recuerdas es porque has desechado y eso es lo que he hecho yo._

_O eso creo._

_Por fin puedo comprender que el dragón que me arañaba las entrañas era yo misma. Renesmee a secas, sin Cullen ni nada por detrás._

_Nessie o Ren… qué más da, ambas están muertas, yo misma me encargué de ello y puedo estar tranquila._

_Ya son seis meses en Volterra, y no me supone un reto andar por la ciudad._

_Los italianos son muy graciosos, y me siento a gusto entre ellos, aunque eso le suponga a los vulturi un problema._

_Me da igual sinceramente, es más, me gusta desafiarlos. Porque ahora que todos sabemos de lo que soy capaz, me tienen por así decirlo "respeto" y eso me hace sentir aun más poderosa._

_El otro día le ordené a Jane que me limpiara los zapatos, ¡y diablos, lo hizo!._

_El único problema es que siempre debo mostrarme enfadada, sino perdería el respecto y eso no me gustaría porque estoy segura de que me sublevarían como habían hecho con Matthew._

_Pobre Matt… _

_Renesmee._

Dejé de escribir mi diario, y me acomodé en el suave sillón de cuero, calentándome los pies junto a la chimenea.

Matthew… hacía ya tanto que no sabía de él. Desde que se impuso a los volturi e intentó huir no tenía noticias.

Y aunque siempre pretendía preguntar como fuera por él, jamás las conseguía lo cual era frustrante.

Cuatro meses sin Matthew, sin Jacob, ni mi familia. Bueno, en realidad _la familia de Nessie_. El hecho de que ya no fuera Nessie, me otorgaba más fuerza.

Era un tempano de hielo que debía tener alrededor frío, no calor, y todos ellos eran calor. El calor que acabaría derritiéndome y sacando a Nessie a la luz de nuevo.

No me gustaba matar a los demás.

Y mostrándome así de fría y por qué no decirlo, siniestra, los vulturi en especial Cayo consideraban que yo estaba "por encima de la escoria que debe asesinar a los demás".

Maldita sea… me había descuidado y casi vuelvo a ser mi antiguo yo.

Darth Vader a mi lado era un suave osito de peluche.

-Renesmee.

El diario se me cayó de las manos y mi cuerpo dio un bote desde el sillón hasta el suelo. Miré a Cayo desde el suelo, y éste me indicó con su tono de voz tan petulante:

-Sígueme.

Y eso era lo mejor, Cayo quien era el más peligroso de todos, ya no me ordenaba, solamente me indicaba o hasta había veces que me preguntaba.

Comenzaba a pensar que pasaba más tiempo a mi lado que junto a su propia esposa.

No pregunté dónde íbamos porque ya lo sabía.

Juntos traspasamos el umbral y caminamos los oscuros y delgados pasillos que conducían hasta la extraña biblioteca que había en la mansión del terror.

La biblioteca era de Marcus, pero él hacía décadas que no pasaba por allí, por lo que Cayo se tomó la libertad de usarla todas las tardes sin preguntarle a su hermano vulturi.

Aunque Marcus siempre estaba en su propio mundo lleno de misterios los cuales a mí, no me llamaban la atención para nada.

No quería acabar siendo otra alma en pena, gracias, pero no.

Tomamos asiento, en la acostumbrada mesa de siempre, él frente a mí y en el sitio en donde menos llegaba la luz dejándome ver a veces los destellos sangrientos que sus ojos proyectaban a la luz de los focos.

Me tendió un libro de artes marciales.

Cogí el libro con atención a todos sus movimientos, y lo abrí por la primera página.

Maravilloso.

Otro libro de lo mismo.

Cayo llevaba semanas dándome libros de artes marciales de todos los sitios que había llegado a frecuentar en su larga vida para que los leyera y los aprendiese.

El único problema es que pretendía que los aprendiese la misma tarde que los leía para a la mañana siguiente practicarlos.

Una vez llegó a sacarme el hueso del tobillo de mi pierna, y fue bastante doloroso cuando él mismo me colocó el hueso en su lugar.

-Léelo. –me susurró arrastrando las palabras con su lengua de serpiente.

Tragué saliva indispuesta.

Y mis dedos pasaron por el filo de las hojas y en un momento noté un escozor en la yema de uno de los dedos.

Solté un quejido y me miré el dedo que tenía un pequeño corte.

Las páginas me había cortado el dedo.

Asustada miré a Cayo, pero me sorprendió el ver sus ojos encima de los míos y no en mi dedo, eso quería decir que tenía autocontrol al contrario que Marcus.

Saqué un pañuelo ante la posición que adoptó el vampiro de ignorarme, pero en el momento en que me dispuse a limpiarme la gotita de sangre que ya emanaba del pequeño arañazo, Cayo interceptó el pañuelo tirándolo a la mesa:

-No. –su voz al contrario que la anterior fue grave y autoritaria.

Parpadeé incómoda por la mirada tan intensa y roja que me dedicaba. Y quise morir cuando supe qué iba a hacerme.

Se llevó hasta él mi dedo, y sin dejar de mirarme me limpió la gota de sangre con sus labios, provocándome un escalofrío.

Mi primer autoreflejo fue el de tirar de mi dedo, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba que era que se me echara encima y me chupase el resto de la sangre hasta dejarme seca, él cerró los ojos y puso una expresión saciada.

-Muy especial. –susurró entre colmillo y colmillo.

Un escalofrío me pasó por el espinazo, y no tuve más opción que la de erguirme en la silla porque no podía irme.

-Yo…

-Lee.

Me costó entender su petición unos segundos más de lo habitual, pero no hice más que bajar los ojos hasta el libro y comenzar a devorarlo sin demasiado entusiasmo y con todos los sentidos en alerta.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Tiré el maldito libro de artes marciales a la cama, y me deshice del vestido rosa pastel que me había puesto ese día, el mismo que me hacía parecer un payaso por el contraste entre el rosa de la tela y el pelirrojo cobre de mi cabello.

Entré al baño notando todos los músculos de las piernas dormidos, y abrí el grifo del agua caliente. Después, me miré en el espejo y pude comprobar que mi pelo ya no era tan pelirrojo, se había oscurecido.

Igual que mi alma.

Sonreí ante tal pensamiento de manera irónica, e indagando un poco más vi que las ojeras que siempre se aparecían bajo mis ojos eran cada vez más oscuras y grandes. Probablemente acabaría pareciendo el zorro si esto seguía así.

Otro pensamiento sarcástico… realmente me estaba convirtiendo en alguien imposible.

Miré mi reflejo de nuevo, y me saqué la lengua asqueada y a la vez divertida.

Tiré de uno de mis rizos hasta alisarlo, y pensé que quizás un cambio de imagen totalmente radical no le vendría mal a mi "nuevo yo", probablemente sería un acierto.

Sonreí por última vez y me metí en la ducha dejando que el agua que estaba hirviendo quemara mi piel, dejándola del mismo color que el caparazón de un cangrejo de mar rojo.

El agua que al principio me quemó hasta los pulmones, pronto me llevó hasta un estado de relajación absoluta, y pude cerrar los ojos mientras mi pelo se empapaba.

Solté un suspiro aún debajo del agua, y pronto una imagen me aporreó con fuerza haciendo que abriera los ojos asustada: _los ojos ensangrentados de Cayo mirándome con algo más que curiosidad_.

_Chupando la sangre de mi dedo._

_Y ordenándome que siguiera leyendo._

Corté el agua de inmediato y apoyé la espalda en las baldosas de la ducha conmocionada. Descubrí que mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza aprisionándome los pulmones.

Diablos, debía estar loca.

Enrosqué una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y cogí las tijeras que estaban en el primer cajón del mueble que estaba en el baño:

-Ya no hay marcha atrás. –me dije a mi misma.

Y empecé a cortar mis rizos…

Reviews.

**"Sí tardé otra vez, pero cada vez me supone un reto mayor subir cap, los estudios es lo que tienen :S. Bueno en lo personal a mi me ha encantado el cap, no sale nada de romance, pero es el cap en el que se ve el paso que da Renesmee, su lado oscuro ya aflora y aunque a algunos no os guste, debo ponerlo porque es crucial... ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

ingrid: Muchas gracias eres muy amable jeje, siempre intento sorprender aunque luego me salga el tiro por la culata (la mayoría de las veces XD). ¡Besos, adiós!.

Ina Black: Desde el momento en que Bella se quedó embarazada, supe que su hija sería la joya que tanto anhelan los vulturi, así que por qué no. Me gusta la idea de verla en el bando contrario, en el enemigo por así decirlo porque yo no veo tan malos a los volturi. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Rata: Gracias jeje, los estudios XDXD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Eiribet: A mí nunca me gustó esa pareja XD así que mejor no escribir sobre ella porque podría cagarla, todo se irá viendo poco a poco, primero hay que centrarse en la nueva Ren para no liarlo todo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

sweetbones: Jaja seguro que no lo esperabas XD me comí el coco para no ponerlo todo de color de rosas y dejar que Jacob y Renesmee se quedarán juntos se casaran y tuvieran hijos XDXDXD, la acción es necesaria. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Jaja pues estarás ahora flipando en colores XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

amy-vampire: Madre... ¿diez a la vez? XD joder jaja. Y creo que habrás cambiado de actitud hacia Cayo, o eso espero, a mi Cayo es el que mejor me cae de todos, es malo, malo jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica Launter: Eso es bueno, yo también soy muy cinéfila :) Y ya ví tu comentario en el video, por cierto tengo bastantes videos de Jacob y Renesmee que son bonitos, pásate por ellos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Candy Belle Cullen: ¿Y ahora? No sé pero algo me dice que en este momento tu odio ya no es tan intenso con los vulturi sino más bien sientes curiosidad. ¡Besos, adiós!.

MariaSimmenthalBlack: Bueno... Ren lo hizo para salvar a Jacob, lo malo ahora que Jake está a salvo es Matthew... es tan complicado... a ver qué me invento XD ni yo misma lo sé. ¡Besos, adiós!.

anna: ¿Te sientes mal, por qué? XD espero no haber sido yo la causante. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ninnia depp: Uff si Ness hubiera sorbido el veneno podría haberse muerto ella también o peor transformado, en todo caso creo que su cuerpo al ser mitad y mitad no podría con la ponzoña. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Isela Cullen: Sí la verdad es que sí, es bastante doloroso tener que dejar ir a tu amor para que éste pueda estar a salvo y feliz siendo tú la que te sacrificas :( XD y sí soy fan de GG, amo a Chuck y Blair y odio a Nate, Serena y Jenny. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Psique46: Sí jaja, en este cap sólo me he centrado en Nessie, nada de personajes secundarios ni nada porque debo poner su lado más oscuro XDXD. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	28. De los malos

**De los malos.**

Vale, lo admito, me había pasado al darme el tijeretazo en el pelo. Pero no me desagradaba mi nuevo aspecto, más bien al contrario.

Había dejado atrás la melena de princesita que mi madre siempre se empeñó en que tuviera.

Podía sentir el viento en mi nuca, y eso despertaba todos mis sentidos y me encantaba. Era una sensación nueva que me hacía recordar el aliento de otra persona encima de mi piel.

Nada más despertarme y asearme, me vestí con ropa cómoda y fui hasta la sala en donde entrenaba. Y como esperaba, Cayo me estaba esperando con una túnica parecida a un albornoz de seda negra y el pecho al descubierto.

Tragué saliva, de repente la necesidad de desaparecer me pareció más importante que la de respirar.

Carraspeé aunque sabía que Cayo estaba al corriente de que había llegado. Siempre le tenía miedo… no sé cómo lo conseguía, pero era el vampiro más intimidante que había conocido.

El vampiro platinado giró todo su cuerpo con agilidad y se me quedó viendo bastante serio.

Quise morir.

Sus ojos fueron desde mis ojos hasta mis pies, para después volver a subir hasta quedarse parados en mi pelo.

Necesité tocarme el pelo para cerciorarme de que no estaba calva. Pero él aprovechó mi momento de confusión para atacar.

En medio segundo vi que la hoja afilada de la espada de Cayo iba a darme, así que di un salto hacia al lado pudiendo esquivar su golpe pero cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

Las costillas me dolieron, y me llevé una mano lastimada hacia la parte en la que me estaba ardiendo.

Pero Cayo no tuvo misericordia hacia mí, y su espada casi me corto las piernas. De nuevo le esquivé rodando, y me levanté enfrentándolo.

-No. –Me dijo cuando yo iba a ir por mi espada – Esta vez tu no llevarás espada.

En ese instante me sentí más cordero que nunca frente a un lobo grande y feroz que iba a comerme. Solté un grito en el momento en que Cayo saltó girando en el aire y casi me clavó la espada en el brazo derecho, gracias al cielo pude volver a reaccionar a tiempo y me tiré al suelo esa vez, a posta.

-¡Necesito una espada!. –acabé gritándole asustada.

Sabía que si Cayo podía, me heriría.

-Si la coges, perderás. –me informó siseando todas las palabras y poniéndome el vello de punta.

Ese "perderás" tenía doble significado, y sentí un escalofrío atravesarme el pecho y haciéndome temblar. Y no pude hacer más que coger aire y emplearme a fondo esquivando todos los golpes que Cayo me asestaba, cada vez con mayor facilidad, hasta que llegó un momento en el que Cayo tiró la espada y me miró con una rara expresión en la cara.

Casi pude jurar que me sonreía:

-Es suficiente. Ya puedes irte.

* * *

La garganta me quemaba por la falta de oxígeno y estaba empapada en sudor, pero todavía así, sus palabras fueron igual a un viento helado que se coló por todos los recovecos de mi ropa.

Bajé la mirada incapaz de seguir mirándolo, y caminé presurosa hasta la salida sin levantar la cabeza hasta que pasé por el hondo pasillo tan oscuro que me llevó hasta el piso de arriba.

Subí las escaleras de caracol con dificultad debido a que mis extremidades estaban dormidas por tanto ejercicio.

Iba directa a mi habitación, apenas me quedaban tres escalones que subir, pero entonces sentí un intenso mareo que me hizo parar y agarrarme a la barandilla de metal.

Cerré los ojos angustiada y dolorida, pero justo cuando a los diez segundos los volví a abrir casi grité. Las viejas paredes de la mansión Volturi, comenzaron a llenarse de escarcha. Hipnotizada, vi cómo cubría los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. Fue trepando hasta el techo, recubriéndolo todo de hielo; y mi intención fue la de agacharme y esquivar los cristales de nieve plateados que se quedaron colgados del techo dejándome observar las luces que desprendían sus cuerpos helados.

Todo era delicado y etéreo, pero a la misma vez angustiante. El frío no tardó en atravesar mi piel, secándome el sudor y calándome hasta los huesos.

Tuve que quitar la mano que estaba firmemente agarrada a la barandilla porque me quemó en un momento dado, y deseé estar acompañada de quien fuera. No me hubiese importado si se tratara incluso de Jane o el mismísimo Satanás, con tal de no sentirme sola y asustada, totalmente paralizada y llena de frío.

En eso, hubo un leve terremoto. Solté un respingo y me encogí casi perdiendo el equilibrio ya que el suelo también estaba lleno de escarcha blanca.

Abrí los ojos de par en par sin poder llorar por el mismo terror, y justo vi con claridad como una figura se iba formando en la pared de enfrente a la escalera de caracol en la que yo estaba medio jorobada y temblando.

Un rostro.

Una mujer de escarcha me miraba.

Una preciosa mujer con largo cabello lleno de rizos y unos bonitos ojos enmarcados por largas pestañas.

Su cara esculpida en hielo era la imagen más nítida que había visto en mi vida. Pude jurarlo.

Parpadeé consternada, y entonces la mujer me sonrió macabramente y un velo negro me cegó la visión…

* * *

Un ruido ensordecedor me devolvió en sí, y pude escapar de mi oscuro inconsciente. Pero nada más abrir los ojos e incorporarme, tuve que volver a tumbarme.

Solté un quejido y me llevé una mano a la cabeza mareada. Apenas podía moverme y la cabeza me iba a reventar, estaba tan caliente…

-No te muevas. –me ordenó la voz lejana de Heidi.

La reconocí instantáneamente.

Ya era mucho tiempo con aquellos vampiros…

Me pasé la lengua por los labios resecos, y abrí los ojos nuevamente, pero esa vez sin levantarme. Heidi estaba a mi lado en vez de lejos, sus ojos escarlata me miraban fijos e inexpresivos mientras que sus manos se dirigieron a mi cabeza con un paño mojado que me calmó.

-… gracias.

Heidi apretujo el paño provocando que gotitas de agua templada me empaparan el pelo y las orejas:

-¿Recuerdas qué pasó?.

Entrecerré los ojos debido a lo difícil que me suponía enfocarla:

-Yo… -forcé la memoria – no sé.

-Llevas dos días inconsciente. –me informó con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz.

Entonces abrí los ojos como platos, y el mareo pasó a ser algo secundario:

-Dos días… eso es imposible, hace un momento he dejado a…

Fue entonces cuando me fijé en que no llevaba la misma ropa que cuando estuve con Cayo entrenando, ni que tampoco estaba sudada y molida por el ejercicio.

Me asusté.

Heidi sin embargo me sonrió:

-Tu cabeza es igual a la de los humanos, es normal que olvides así de fácil.

Ignoré ese comentario porque no podía concentrarme solo en ella. Forcé de nuevo la memoria pero después del entrenamiento todo estaba negro. No había nada. Tan solo una leve sensación de frío y nada más, lo cual contradecía al hecho de que estaba sudada.

-Por cierto, creo que deberías saber que tu familia estuvo aquí ayer…

El mareo volvió a venir:

-¿Qué?.

-Sí, y no vinieron digamos con "buenos propósitos". –Heidi se quitó un mechón de su bonito cabello que le impedía verme bien – Odio esos momentos, algunos vampiros son tan… ingenuos –sonrió -, desafiarnos a nosotros en nuestro territorio… qué pérdida de tiempo.

Me costó entenderla, pero cuando lo hice. Me incorporé de un salto asustándola y la miré fijamente:

-¿Qué pasó?.

Me sorprendí. Apenas hubo sorpresa en mi voz ni entusiasmo.

¿De verdad había cambiado tanto?, me aborrecí a mí misma.

-Vinieron por ti, y Aro no tuvo más remedio que impedir que te _secuestraran_…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Era irónica la manera en la que Aro veía la situación, él era quién me había secuestrado, no mi familia y estaba dolida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi el vaso medio vacío en vez de medio lleno y pude pensar con claridad, la antigua Renesmee regresó con fuerza y aplacó a la nueva de un solo golpe.

Heidi no me había dicho más, y yo estaba cansada y nerviosa con la incertidumbre metida en el cuerpo y el corazón en la garganta.

Y lo vi claro, fugarme sería lo mejor.

Esperé hasta la madrugada y pude salir de la mansión con una facilidad sorprendente.

Puede que no tuviese una mochila con un equipo de supervivencia ni un monedero abultado, pero ya me sentía ganadora y libre aunque no había traspasado los terrenos de la mansión Volturi; según mis cálculos, los tres volturi estarían demasiado ocupados "comiendo" mientras que los demás cazaban, excepto Heidi quien estaría descansando en su habitación.

La luz mortecina del amanecer me deslumbró unos instantes, y apreté la carrera, a esas horas de la mañana y en la época en la que estábamos hacía frío. Me llevé unas manos al cinto de mi bata, y me la até más fuerte sin dejar de correr, evitando que el viento se colase por mi pijama y me destemplara más de lo que ya estaba.

Las primeras nieblas del alba lo cubrían todo, pero no me costaba ver por mis sentidos vampíricos que evidentemente, habían evolucionado. Me abrí paso entre la hojarasca y las hojas caídas crujieron bajo mi peso.

Tenía el corazón acelerado, en vez de relajarme, cada paso que daba alejándome de los Volturi ponía a prueba mi determinación y coraje y eso era horrible teniendo en cuenta la incertidumbre y el dolor que siempre me rodeaba. Porque antes cuando pensaba en el plan, todo me parecía pan comido, pero ahora que estaba envuelta en él, la idea había cambiado de blanco a un gris oscuro que asustaba. Entonces eché la vista atrás un momento, tan solo uno y todo cambió.

Lo vi lejos pero cerca, su silueta imponente y fuerte me asustó. Y apreté la carrera convirtiéndola en una locura. Pronto, oí sus pisadas tras de mí, muy cerca.

Diablos, ¿Cómo alguien podía correr tan rápido? Ni siquiera siendo un vampiro…

En otro momento seguro le hubiera plantado cara, porque no sería la primera vez. Mis manos estaban llenas de sangre… y eso no podía lavarse, pero para entonces no podía recordar cómo defenderme. Solamente me acordaba de no parar y tener cuidado de no caer al suelo porque si no estaría muerta.

No obstante la visión tan clara se me volvió oscura y desenfocada. Pronto me hallé en el suelo y con un terrible dolor en las cervicales.

Él había saltado encima de mí.

Sus piernas se entrelazaron con las mías y me tapó la boca con su mano, pero yo libré uno de mis brazos y usando mi fuerza anti natural, lo empujé haciendo que volara unos metros de mí.

-¡Ren!. –me llamó una voz conocida.

Demasiado conocida.

El mundo volvió a girar a mí alrededor con normalidad, y recobré la respiración:

-¿Matt?.

Matthew asintió levantándose y caminando hasta mí; fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo escuálido que estaba.

Me quedé tan sorprendida que él tuvo que tirar de mí para levantarme. ¿Qué le había pasado?.

No podía pensar, cada vez estaba más mareada o menos, no lo sabía con exactitud, y solo pude decir:

-Oh Matthew…

Entonces él me abrazó con fuerza durmiéndome los brazos. Pero no le di importancia, solamente me agarré a él clavando las uñas en su sudadera, impregnándome de su olor y recordando que mi cuerpo seguía vivo.

Pero ese bonito momento pronto desapareció, Matthew me separó de él; pero me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi otra vez como cuando me levantó del suelo:

-Vamos, no hay tiempo.

No pregunté qué hacía ahí ni si me había seguido; simplemente me dejé guiar por él sintiéndome por primera vez en meses segura.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Salimos de la mansión, y nos vimos a las afueras de Volterra juntos y solos a la misma vez.

Todo el trayecto fue en silencio, y no es que el silencio me incomodase, no obstante, Matthew estaba muy extraño.

Obvié su lamentable físico, y me centre en lo demás, era… diferente. No sé, más maduro y distante.

Me trataba como si fuera una carga. Y eso comenzaba a dolerme.

-¿Dónde estamos?. –le pregunté rompiendo nuestro largo silencio.

Él no me miró, pero tampoco me soltó de la mano:

-No lo sé… a salvo.

-Si no lo sabes ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que estamos a salvo?.

Matthew no me contestó enseguida, sino que miró más allá de mí, e inquieta escuché unos pasos aproximarse a nosotros.

Aferré la mano de él con más fuerza.

Pero la calidez llegó a mi pecho tranquilizándome cuando vi el rostro de mi madre. Me solté de Matt y corrí a abrazarla, sin importarme nada más.

Ella me acunó en sus brazos y me besó la cabeza:

-Mamá… -le susurré empezando a llorar.

Ya no lo pude evitar. Ver a mi madre me hizo llorar.

-Tranquila, ya estás a salvo. Estamos juntas de nuevo. –me dijo al oído abrazándome con firmeza.

En eso, el olor de mi padre me llegó hasta las fosas nasales, y me separé de mi madre para poder abrazarme a él al igual que con mi madre.

-¿Estás bien, no estás herida?. –me preguntó en cuanto lo solté.

Tuve que reír.

-Estoy bien, papá.

Pronunciar de nuevo "papá" y "mamá" fue como un bálsamo para mi dolor. Me había cegado con la idea de que no los necesitaba, que ya era independiente a ellos y que nunca cambiaría.

Pero había sido una estúpida; ahora me daba cuenta, y me arrepentía.

Aún así todo me parecía irreal. Había sido tan fácil escapar… y todo gracias a Matthew.

Me giré hacia él agradecida, pero él esquivó mi mirada poniéndose firme como un soldado.

-¿Tú estás bien?. –le preguntó mi padre a Matt.

Lo cual me dejó alucinada.

Matthew se permitió sonreírle a mi padre dejándome a cuadros:

-No ha sido gran cosa.

Me sentí como una espectadora viendo un partido de tenis, porque juré que la sonrisa era la misma y una vez más, me di cuenta del parecido asombroso entre mi padre y Matthew.

-Edward, debemos marchar ya. –dijo mi madre sacándome de mi estupor inicial.

Mis padres se miraron, y a continuación me vi de nuevo arrastrada hacia un sitio nuevo…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Me costó saber dónde estábamos, mi padre aparcó el volvo cerca de un garaje en medio de la nada. Y antes de salir del coche, tía Rosalie corrió a abrazarme levantándome incluso del suelo y gimoteando en mi cuello.

Menos mal que no podía llorar, sino me hubiese ahogado.

-Oh Nessie, mi Nessie. –repetía constantemente sin soltarme.

Hasta que yo fui la que la separo de mí:

-Tranquila tía Rose, estoy bien.

Mi despampanante tía rubia asintió sorbiéndose la nariz lo que me dejó algo confusa, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en aquello porque pronto mis abuelos paternos me abrazaron. Los dos juntos, igual que a veces mis padres.

Después fue el turno de tío Emmett, aunque este solamente me dio un puñetazo amistoso en uno de mis brazos y me frotó el cogote haciéndome protestar.

Esperé a encontrar el rostro de ninfa de Alice y el aislado de tío Jasper, pero no los ubiqué:

-¿Dónde…

Y mi padre leyéndome el pensamiento me contestó antes de que formulara la pregunta:

-Tuvieron que quedarse en Forks junto con la manada y Jacob, era muy arriesgado venir todos; los Volturi podían ir hasta allí.

Me repugnó la palabra Volturi hasta tal punto que cerré la boca por miedo a vomitar delante de todos, luego recapacité en que el abuelo Charlie podría estar en peligro por mi culpa:

-El abuelo Charlie está… ¿bien?. –pregunté con temor a mi madre. Pero la mirada que ella me dedicó me relajó:

-Todos estamos bien, no debes preocuparte por nosotros. –me dijo con una sonrisa y pasándome un brazo por los hombros.

Fuimos hasta el garaje y entramos por él, un sucio olor a moho y demás cosas que no quise ni saber, penetró en mi nariz mareándome. Todo estaba lleno de manchas de aceite y gasolina en el suelo, las paredes estaban descorchadas y había cientos de telarañas, ratas y alguna que otra lagartija.

-¿Cuándo ponemos en marcha el plan "b"?.

Reparé en que Matthew estaba en frente de mí y que sus ojos estaban fijos en Carlisle y mi padre, y de nuevo, esa actitud tan huraña me hundió:

-Ahora mismo. –le contesto mi padre.

-¿Cuál es el plan "b"?. –acabé preguntando con curiosidad.

-Irnos a Forks.

Claro… cómo no haberlo sabido.

Estaba dormida, o más bien aún no alcanzaba a despertar.

* * *

Nos separamos en dos coches, uno familiar y otro el volvo, yo iba con tía Rosalie y mi madre atrás, mientras que mi padre y Emmett iban delante.

Había pensado por un momento que Matthew iría conmigo y que lo podría abrazar en el coche… pero no había sido así.

-Duérmete. –me indicó mi madre.

Estaba más que claro entonces que estaba muy cansada, se me cerraban los parpados y las manos habían comenzado a adormecérseme. Entonces le hice caso una vez más y cerré los ojos sumiéndome en la más absoluta inconsciencia.

Probablemente el viaje fue eterno, pero a mí se me hizo corto y llevadero porque me pasé todo el trayecto dormida. Por primera vez en meses podía dormir sin pesadillas y lo aproveché.

El ver de nuevo la casa de mis abuelos en Forks, y el frondoso hábitat me hizo feliz. Y cuando mi padre paró el coche salí corriendo hasta la puerta dejando atrás a mis padres y mis tíos Rosalie y Emmett.

-¡Nessie!. –me gritó la voz de mi padre advirtiéndome de algo.

Pero yo estaba ya demasiado cerca como para retroceder, entonces llamé con insistencia y al hacerlo vi que la puerta estaba abierta. Entré por ella sin importarme nada más que sentirme en casa, pero conforme avancé dentro de la casa, me horroricé, todo estaba roto y tirado en el suelo.

¿Qué había pasado?.

Caminé por el pasillo yendo hacia la cocina, y entonces grité asustada al ver el cuerpo de tío Jasper tendido en el suelo.

Reviews.

**"Tras una eternidad regresé, no pude volver antes y lo siento pero he tenido problemas, de hecho es un regalo el haber podido subir el cap hoy... ya nos estamos acercando al final de la historia, por eso intentaré no tardar tanto pero no depende de mí :( ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

dark priinCess: La verdad es que ambas hemos tardado esta vez ;) ¡Besos, adiós!.

karina cullen: Vaya, ¿te lo recomendaron? Qué honor jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

familiacullen: Jaja no, no te comas los dedos que eso puede doler. Y bueno, siempre me han gustado las historias en la que los personajes se vuelven más oscuros, eso representa mejor la realidad ya trate de lo que sea la historia. ¡Besos, adiós!.

sammy: Con Cayo... bueno dejo libre vuestra imaginación, puse interacción entre ellos y creo que fue suficiente XD. Y gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

anna: Sí, ya me cansaba la antigua Ness y la cambié ;p ¡Besos, adiós!.

Hinako-JN: Fíjate que la mejor pareja hubiese sido Jacob & Rosalie XD, claro si no estuviese Emmett, aunque Emmett es una especie de Jacob más capullo :) ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Bueno pues eso tiene mérito, que me leas en la madrugada me gusta porque te tengo en la mano con el fanfic. ¡Besitos dulces para mi duquesita más azucarada!.

SwEeTbOnEs: Todo puede ser en esta vida... a mí en lo personal Cayo siempre me ha gustado, su manera de ser me atrae. Y sí, Renesmee es Elisha, de hecho es como Meyers la describió, idéntica... hasta la mandíbula, las demás actrices que escogen a veces para encarnar a mi Nessie no corresponden exactamente con la descripción, y eso que Elisha no es ni ni alta ni tiene el cabello rizado, pero es la que más se acerca. :) ¡Besos, adiós!.

amy-vampire: No hay problem con Matthew, puedes respirar de nuevo jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

arquera182: Mejora en la recta final XD, qué ironía. Bueno pues será la verdad, yo que sé. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: Nah, en otros fanfics quizás hacen que se lo tiña, pero el color del cabello de Nessie es muy bonito, además me gustan las melenas cortitas, en eso lo puse a mi gusto lo reconozco :) ¡Besos, adiós!.

Emily Dana: En el sig cap se verá sin falta. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Isela Cullen: Te confundes, quien perdió a su esposa en manos de su hermano, osea Aro es Marcus, no Cayo. Aunque sí, reconozco que si Jacob no se hubiera imprimado de Ren, Cayo sería su pareja ideal en mi mente perversa jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha: Sí, coincidimos en que las mujeres oscuras y fuertes nos gustan como protagonistas, no las quejicas, blandas y estúpidas. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica Lautner: Jaja, quién sabe. Todo puede ser, ¿no?. Y bueno siempre pensé que tanta belleza como se "supone" que deben tener estos vampiritos se puede olvidar con facilidad si eres humano, o en el caso de Nessie tienes la cabeza de un humano normal, no me arrepiento de eso. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Psique46: Sí, esto es como SW jajaja. Y Matt está sano y salvo con los Cullen, supongo que os habréis sorprendido todos pero me gustó esa idea. De todas maneras en el prox cap se verá qué sucedió con Matthew todo este tiempo en que Ren estaba reclutada. ¡Besos, adiós!.

riami: Gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Xymee: Con esta quizás ¬¬ XD aunque yo he tardado también así que lo dejo pasar como Jack Sparrow. Y es normal que si te posicionas del otro bando no te caiga bien Matthew, de verdad lo comprendo, supongo que aquí a todas nos ocurría eso leyendo los libros de Meyers con Edward y Jacob, aunque la culpa sea principalmente de Bella. ¡Besos, adiós!.

faby: Al final la espera valió la pena, o eso espero :S. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	29. Remordimientos y acusaciones

**Remordimientos y acusaciones.**

Estaba muy asustada, y ni siquiera cuando noté el frío cuerpo de mi padre a mi lado, me calmé. No obstante la cosa no parecía haber acabado ahí, con el cuerpo de tío Jasper en el suelo fue suficiente para que el que se encontrase allá arriba acabara de divertirse conmigo.

Se escuchó un brusco sonido lejano que pude escuchar gracias a que mis sentidos estaban al noventa por ciento –debía admitir que era gracias al entrenamiento de los volturi, en especial de Cayo-. Mi padre dejó de examinar a Jasper, y se irguió como un caballo, tras ese sonido rasposo y brusco, un aullido me rompió el corazón y después un grito que me recordó a un animal.

Miré a mi padre que estaba asimilando todavía lo que había escuchado.

Al parecer yo ya era más rápida que un vampiro común.

Y no esperé a que decidiese qué hacer, ya no era una niña pequeña, sabía arreglármelas por mi misma… además, ya sabía lo que era tener las manos manchadas de sangre.

Sangre de un inocente al que debes matar porque simplemente te lo ordenan para completar "tu transformación".

Cerré los ojos conforme corría a toda velocidad, parecida a la del rayo, y conforme fui notando que el pasto se iba poniendo más frondoso entre mis piernas, descendí la velocidad, dejando que en pocos segundos mi familia me alcanzase.

Noté que todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí, pero no había tiempo de avergonzarse o explicar por qué era yo mucho más rápida que todos ellos, vampiros.

-Es Jacob. –Susurré – Él y su manada, están con… -me esforcé respirando hondo, y pronto me vino la respuesta como un golpe en toda la cara.

No contesté. Solo corrí.

Todos los árboles pasaban a una velocidad imposible ante mis ojos, las formas y colores apenas eran visibles y la respiración era el único sonido que escuchaba con claridad.

Estaba concentrada.

Tal y cómo me enseñaron los volturi.

Quise pasar dando un rodeo por "el lugar de los hechos" para asegurarme de que no era lo bastante peligroso como para meterme de lleno sin saber en dónde me estaba metiendo. Y dejé de correr agazapándome contra un tronco caído que olía a podrido y a pis de perro.

Me dio asco, pero me apoyé en él asomando la cabeza.

Entonces el cabello lacio y platinado de Cayo me enamoró, casi me caí de espaldas de la impresión y maldije mi poca cabeza.

Había sido tan fácil escapar… claro, él lo tenía planeado junto a sus hermanos.

El dragón se enroscó con la fuerza de un tanque en torno a mis intestinos, arañándomelos de paso y pronto noté el sabor metálico de la ira en el paladar.

Y ya no me importó ni tío Jasper, ni dónde se encontraría Alice, ni siquiera Jacob, su manada y mi familia que se estaba acercando.

Porque solo predominó en mi un instinto básico: el de matar.

Matar a Cayo me costara lo que me costase.

Yo quería librarme de su influencia porque él conseguía sacar mi lado más primitivo, y lo odiaba porque me daba miedo de mí misma.

Me habían convertido en un monstruo y yo pretendía renacer matando todo recuerdo, y Cayo era un gran recuerdo.

Mi visión se cerró hasta ver solo la intensidad del cabello rubio de Cayo. Simplemente no podía centrarme en otra parte de su cuerpo salvo su precioso cabello.

Enterré las rodillas en la tierra notando la humedad del barro bajo mis vaqueros, e iba a saltar encima de él, podría hacerlo si los cálculos no me fallaban.

Iba a hacerlo.

Pero entonces aparecieron mis padres seguidos de Emmett, Rosalie y Carlisle –supuse que la abuela Esme se quedó con Jasper-, y me desconcentré.

Maldije mi suerte.

Yo esperaba ser rápida en atacar y librar a mi familia de una batalla campal contra el volturi.

Pude ver la sorpresa y la rabia secundaria que se posaron en las caras de los vampiros, y por un momento temí por sus vidas. Sabía que Cayo era capaz de cualquier cosa por volverme a capturar.

Pude oír como Cayo se relamió los labios, jure escucharlo:

-Esperaba menos animación en mi regreso –se comenzó a mofar Cayo poniéndome enferma -, pero no niego que esto me agrade.

Noté que el cuerpo de mi padre se tensó hasta ser casi de roca, y Jacob hizo lo que yo iba a hacer segundos antes: saltó encima de Cayo. Pero no lo derribó, simplemente porque él lo esperaba y lo esquivó recordándome a nuestras largas y arduas clases de artes marciales y esgrima.

Leah soltó un gruñido y ella fue la siguiente a la que Cayo esquivó, aunque Leah tuvo mucha menos suerte que Jake, y se estampó contra uno de los árboles que nos rodeaban.

Supuse que Seth recapacitó y esperó tal y cómo mi padre estaba haciendo.

Entre esas, vi a mi madre acercarse hasta Jacob y ayudarle a levantarse, quien al contrario que Leah y Seth, iba en su forma humana.

Enterré las uñas en la corteza del árbol podrido haciéndome mucho daño, Jacob le sonrió agradecido a mi madre que le regaló una caricia al corte que se había hecho en una de sus mejillas.

¡No!. No dejes que eso te cegué.

-¿Ha habido mucho movimiento?. –me preguntó la voz de Matthew sobresaltándome.

Él me sonrió y yo estuve a punto de delatarnos saltando asustada. ¿Por qué no lo había oído? Si yo era capaz de escuchar a cientos de miles de kilómetros…

Matt me sonrió con sorna y yo rodé los ojos enfadada.

-Ahora vuelves a hacerme caso… -le espeté con crueldad.

No hubo respuesta por su parte. Yo le miré enojada, y él me ignoró tal y cómo había hecho anteriormente centrándose en la pelea que se había desatado:

-¿Qué te pasa Matt?. –Volví a insistirle - ¿He hecho algo que… -me callé.

Claro que había hecho algo y gordo. Me había acostado con él y después le había dado de lado; lo que en resumidas cuentas me convertía en una zorra.

Volví la vista al frente azorada, y di gracias a que Matt siguió ignorándome. Saqué las uñas de la corteza del árbol, y volví a centrarme en Cayo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, viejo amigo?. –le preguntó el abuelo Carlisle, tomando la iniciativa y posicionándose al frente de todos en son de paz.

De todas formas pude notar una nota de irritación en "viejo amigo". Seguramente mi abuelo estaría igual de preocupado que mis padres por mi seguridad.

Observé que Cayo sonrió con sarcasmo:

-Me parece que todos sabemos por qué he venido, Carlisle. Y sinceramente, no me gustaría tener que llevarme a _la niña_ a la fuerza.

El corazón se me trasladó desde el pecho hasta la tráquea, y allí, comenzó a aprisionarme la garganta, dejándome sin respiración.

-Qué te hace pensar que ella está con nosotros. –se aventuró a contestarle de manera seca mi madre y apretando sus puños.

-Tú manera sobre protectora de decir las cosas. –atajó el volturi paseándose alrededor de mi madre.

Mi padre no tardó en interponerse entre ambos, seguro que por miedo a que le hiciera daño a mi madre, aunque en realidad, de ser así mi madre era la que menos sufriría las consecuencias debido a su don.

-No dejaré que te lleves a mi hija. –acotó mi padre con decisión.

Cayo dejó de sonreír con sarcasmo para entrecerrar los ojos.

Estaba enojado.

Y yo comencé a temer seriamente por la vida de todos, en especial la de los vampiros porque sabía que los licántropos tendrían más facilidades para salir de aquella si la guerra se desatara.

-Es tiempo de hacer algo. –me dijo Matthew.

Yo no le miré, pero asentí. Entonces volví a centrarme en la necesidad de ser un animal y comportarme cómo tal, con un solo objetivo y una gran necesidad por él.

Me agazapé igual que un felino entre el tronco de árbol y el cuerpo de Matt, y tragué saliva volviendo a notar el amargo sabor de las "ganas" dentro de mi boca.

Y salté.

No esperé a Matthew. Solamente estiré mi cuerpo hacia la copa de los pinos y estiré mi cuerpo en el aire, sintiendo una agradable sensación cuando el viento me azotó en toda la cara y revolvió mi pelo, enredándolo.

Siempre me gustó esa sensación.

Yo fui muy rápida, no llegué a tardar ni dos segundos en el aire cuando impacté frente a Cayo y de espaldas a mi familia.

Ninguno de ellos se lo esperaba, lo vi en sus rostros. Sin embargo Cayo volvió a sonreír, pero esa vez de verdad. Él había esperado que yo hiciese eso, con lo cual estaba al corriente de que los estaba observando.

Me conocía tanto…

Solté un grito rabiosa por ello y sin saber cómo pude lograrlo por primera vez, le di una bofetada que lo llevó a impactar contra el mismo árbol en el que Leah se dio anteriormente.

Aunque Cayo no cayó de tan mala manera porque se retorció cómo una culebra en el aire.

Una gran presión en el pecho me iba controlando, y dentro de mi visión todo se iba poniendo de color rojo.

Me asusté.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?.

Olvidé a Cayo y todo. Me tiré al suelo y me llevé las manos a los ojos horrorizada. Mis ojos parecían tener un velo rojo que los cubría, pero irónicamente, mi visión ahora estaba más agudizada. Podía ver perfectamente sin necesidad de forzarla y los colores estaban más vivos que nunca.

Mis ojos estaban mejor y peor que nunca.

Los cerré angustiada y los volví a abrir pero seguían así, entonces los cerré para no abrirlos más. Y oí las pisadas ágiles de mi familia ir a parar a dónde estaba Cayo seguramente. Sin embargo mi madre llegó rápidamente hasta dónde yo estaba:

-¿Renesmee?. –en su voz encontré una alarma maternal que me puso el vello de punta.

Negué con la cabeza contestándole así, y unos brazos fuertes y llenos de músculos tiraron de mi cuerpo para cogerme.

Fue Jacob.

Lo supe porque lo olí.

Y al estar entre sus brazos dejé de estar angustiada, mi cuerpo se relajó por sí solo y yo apoyé la cabeza en uno de sus hombros, volviendo a notar el tacto tan caliente de su piel y tragándome todo su aroma.

Me emocioné, porque estaba de nuevo con él. Y no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se instalara en mi boca, tironeando de la piel de mis ojos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Odié a mi madre otra vez por seguirnos. Jacob tuvo que llevarme a cuestas hasta la casa de los abuelos, y me acostó delicadamente en uno de los sofás de cuero blanco que la abuela Esme compró.

Esme no tardó en llegar de la cocina, y fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos. Totalmente cohibida por la presencia de Jacob.

Me centré en mi abuela, quien tenía una triste expresión en su bonita cara:

-¿Cómo está Jasper?. –le preguntó mi madre.

Esme asintió dejando que la bolsa de aire que me había impedido respirar, se rompiera:

-Está inconsciente, pero bien. Temo cuando se despierte, dios sabe qué cosas tan horribles habrán sucedido… -sus ojos dieron con los míos, y se abrieron asustados - ¡Nessie!.

Negué con la cabeza cogiéndole las manos:

-Estoy bien, abuela.

Noté la intensa mirada llena de calor de Jacob clavada en mi perfil, y tuve que soltar las manos de mi abuela porque éstas me empezaron a sudar.

Mi madre me miró y yo la miré. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo hubo conexión, ella me acarició los rizos en un momento dado y creo que debió de entender que deseaba abrazar a Jacob en privado, sin nadie a nuestro alrededor.

Lo necesitaba.

Ella pronto desapareció junto a Esme, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenía más vergüenza que necesidad dentro del cuerpo.

Por fin la visión se me había normalizado, y ahora solo podía pensar en cómo comportarme frente a Jacob quien no dejaba de mirarme.

Y elegí regresarle la mirada antes que otra cosa.

Unas mariposas flotaron en mi estómago y noté arder la piel de mis mejillas. Él me sonrió y en sus ojos vi reflejada la necesidad de abrazarme y… no sé qué más.

-Apareciste de la nada, saltando como una pantera. –me informó mirándome con una emoción animal en sus ojos.

Ahora el sudor de las manos pasó a mi cuerpo:

-Solo hice lo que creí conveniente.

-Ya…

Me relamí los labios resecos, y en eso me vi apretujada por los brazos de Jake y su pecho.

Y me sentí como si ya hubiese vuelto a casa. Por primera vez…

Suspiré.

-Te he echado tanto de menos. –me susurró en mi clavícula.

Cerré los ojos extasiada de notar su aliento contra mi piel, y me pasó un escalofrío cuando sus manos me cogieron de la cara para separarme unos centímetros.

Iba a besarme.

Parpadee, y él me acarició las mejillas regalándome un cúmulo de sensaciones maravillosas y llenas de un calor abrasador.

Era tan guapo…

Entonces yo quise besarle. De hecho me preparé para hacerlo, pero el momento se evaporó con rapidez al escuchar los pasos del resto de la familia llegando.

Sin embargo no me importó eso porque me dio la sensación por la intensidad de las pisadas que escuché, que llevaban un peso muerto a cuestas.

Me alejé de Jacob y fui hasta la puerta de entrada ansiosa. Y Carlisle no tardó en abrir la puerta.

Y palidecí enferma.

Carlisle y mi padre llevaban a un inconsciente Cayo como si se tratase de un perro muerto. Tras ellos, Matthew con una seria expresión en su bonito rostro y Emmett que llevaba algo entre las manos que no pude ver.

No pude pronunciar palabra, simplemente se me olvidó hablar.

Mi padre y el abuelo pasaron por mi lado y llevaron a Cayo hasta arriba. Entonces supe que lo iban a tener retenido ahí contra su voluntad hasta que a ellos les placiese o hasta que el resto de volturi viniera para pelear por su hermano desaparecido.

Todo se iba a complicar demasiado, y por mi culpa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

No supe en qué habitación lo dejaron hasta que subí a hurtadillas por la noche, más bien de madrugada.

Carlisle, Emmett y mi padre se habían ido a montar guardia en diferentes sitios del pueblo al igual que Jacob y la manada, dejándonos a solas a Matthew, mi madre, Esme y Rosalie.

Rosalie estaba junto a Esme cuidando de Jasper mientras que mi madre había ido a visitar a su padre por miedo a que le sucediera algo malo.

Ella siempre se arrepintió de habérselo dicho "todo" a Charlie, porque estaba en constante peligro por ello. Y de nuevo, era por mi culpa.

Sabía que podía ir con Cayo sin problemas. Pero, ¿me atacaría?.

Seguramente sí.

Todavía así debía arriesgarme porque si existía alguna posibilidad de que me dejara quedarme en Forks con mi familia y Jacob, sin tener que empezar una guerra que los Cullen perderían, tenía que aprovecharla.

Subí las escaleras de mármol blancas cogiéndome de la barandilla de metal, notando el frío intenso que el hierro había absorbido bajo la palma de mi mano.

Ascendí con lentitud, pero una vez arriba no dudé más. Fui hasta la habitación de la izquierda y la abrí sin llamar. Sintiéndome como una ladrona apunto de robar un motín.

No prendí la luz porque no me costó habituarme a la oscuridad, además la luz de la luna me dejaba ver mejor el pelo platinado de Cayo, quien estaba sentado en el suelo en una posición que me recordó al yoga.

Fruncí el ceño, esperé alrededor de cinco minutos y él ni se inmutó, tenía los ojos cerrados y una relajada mueca en su rostro. Con lo que, cerré la puerta alejándome del marco y acabé sentándome frente a él con un metro de distancia y con los sentidos al máximo por si había que huir o saltar por la ventana.

Si había aprendido algo es que Cayo era el vampiro más peligroso que había conocido y nunca había que fiarse de él.

-Te esperaba… -me dijo al cabo de otros cinco minutos de crudo silencio.

Me pareció que su aliento helado me dejó congelada, y no pude moverme:

-No pude venir antes, todo está muy vigilado. –le contesté sorprendiéndome por mis propias palabras.

Era irónico, estaba teniendo una cómoda conversación con él precisamente y más debidas las circunstancias:

-Bien, ahora, salgamos de aquí. –me informó abriendo los ojos y asustándome por ello.

Casi vi los ojos de un búho en vez de los de un vampiro:

-Si te dejo ir… ¿no volverás por mí?.

No obstante no me dio la respuesta que esperaba:

-Vendrás conmigo.

Reaccioné levantándome, y aprecié que sus manos estaban encadenadas con esposas de policía a la pared.

-Yo quiero quedarme aquí.

Cayo poco a poco fue sonriendo, con su típica maldad impresa en cada una de sus facciones de arcángel maldito:

-Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿no es así?.

-¿Qué?, ya entiendo muchas cosas…

Cayo amplió aún más su sonrisa macabra:

-No te has parado a pensar la verdadera razón por la que me he dejado golpear antes, en el bosque. –el corazón se me paró – Ni siquiera, el por qué estás aquí, conmigo.

Chasqueó su lengua de serpiente:

-… no lo entiendo. –pude articular mirándolo con aprensión.

-Hay personas que nacen con un destino, el que sea, pero lo tienen. Esas personas se consideran muy especiales, porque sin saberlo sobresalen entre los demás. Y tú, tienes uno.

Tuve que obligarme a respirar, y empecé a caminar hacia atrás asustada:

-No, no es cierto –casi lo entendía -, yo no soy una más de vosotros. –acabé susurrándole.

Cayo arqueó sus cejas y se irguió con gracilidad. Entonces comprobé para mi asombro que se había quitado las esposas hace tiempo:

-No eres una buena persona, ni siquiera eres un vampiro. Eres mucho más, estás por encima.

Noté el amargo sabor de las lágrimas en la garganta:

-No es cierto… ¿Por qué yo y no Matt?.

Fui egoísta, lo sé:

-Porque él sí es una buena persona.

Entonces sentí todo el peso del mundo caer encima de mi pecho:

-… no. –gemí suplicante.

No quería aceptarlo aunque ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo:

-No finjas que te sorprende. Eres una más de los nuestros, y debe ser así.

Empecé a tener problemas para respirar:

-Yo no creo en el destino. –le corté tajantemente y chocando contra la pared.

Cayo dejó de sonreír y se mostró compasivo por primera vez:

-Entiendo… la respuesta te llegará sola, porque tú misma volverás a nosotros.

-…no.

Pero él siguió, ignorando mis súplicas:

-Y ahora, me dejarás marchar sin decírselo a nadie, pero no porque te lo ordene yo, sino porque tú misma te lo impedirás.

No creí de nuevo en sus palabras. Pero todo se fue al trasto cuando él me sonrió por última vez, abrió la ventana y saltó por ella dejando que un soplo de aire helado meciese mi ropa.

Cerré los ojos conmocionada, y cogí el pomo de la puerta abriéndola de un tirón, pero no pude huir a refugiarme en mi habitación, porque choqué contra Matthew:

-¡Ren!.

Miré hacia arriba y vi que me miraba confuso, entonces me abracé a su pecho llorando desconsolada. Pero a sabiendas de que, por más que llorase, esa sensación de deja vu que me rodeaba, no desaparecería.

Reviews.

**"Ya estoy aquí, el cap es más largo que el anterior y es mejor en mi opinión. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

LilyRiddle86: La verdad es que sí, pobre Jazz... bueno por lo pronto no lo he matado. ¡Besos mi duquesita azucarada!.

Isela Cullen: No pasa nada, la culpa es de la autora, que se centró en todo momento en Aro dejando de lado a los otros dos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Grace B): Todo tiene su por qué. ¡Besos, adiós!.

sakura_angel: Cuántas preguntas jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Emily Dana: Bueno poco a poco, casi todos habéis preguntado lo mismo, claro jeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Little Glory4everPink: Jaja puede, pero yo no soy un hada madrina ni un genio de la lámpara eso te lo dejo claro ya, tengo más de demonio que de ángel como todos supongo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

amy-vampire: No, yo no podría hacerle eso ni a Matt ni a Renesmee. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ninnia depp: No mujer, a Jazz y a Jake no los han matado, me hubiera cargado a casi todos si no jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

karina cullen: No creo que se pudiera vender en ningún lado, aunque agradezco tus palabras jaja. Lo cierto es que me encanta teneros en ascuas, ¿Jacob o Matthew? No puedo remediarlo, ni yo misma lo sé todavía. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Candy Belle Cullen: Jasper está vivo, he´s alive!!!! jaja. No iba a matarlo porque me cae bien, pobrecito :( , Matt... Matt, bueno Matthew sigue ahí, quién sabe lo que pasará, ni yo lo sé.¡Besos, adiós!.

Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha: Regresé antes jeje, esta vez sí pude. Y la verdad siempre me pareció interesante la relación de Ren con los volturi, de ahí siempre se puede sacar algo bueno. ¡Besos, adiós!.

MariaSimmenthalBlack: Nah Jazz no desaparece, pobrecito si no. Todos le tenemos cariño a Jasper, es uno de los pocos personajes que ha conseguido eso... ¡Besos, adiós!.

familiacullen: Gracias jeje, mis protagonistas siempre tienen algo oscuro, es una de mis caracterizaciones al escribir, me repito lo sé pero me gusta. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: Efectivamente si lo hubiera matado no habría cuerpo... aunque en realidad habría que incinerarlo XD pero da igual. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica Lautner: Sí lo imagino, pero lo hice por eso, es como los actores que no pueden hacer el mismo personaje mucho tiempo porque se encasillan. ¡Besos, adiós!.

lookingformyownsun: Muchas gracias, todas estas cosas me encantan porque me hacen tener ganas :) ¡Besos, adiós!.

sammy: La verdad es que ya ando siempre ocupada, por eso me cuesta subir capítulos por aquí, pero siempre hago un poco de tiempo libre para esto en cuanto puedo. Y no, no maté a Jasper XD y a Jacob tampoco. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Psique46: No, Jacob no puede sufrir porque yo también sufriría. Y siempre dije que Matthew físicamente se parecía a Edward pero Matt es mucho más hermoso, aunque es más salvaje, solo era eso. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Xymee: Jaja me gustó eso de ganas de leerle en vez de verle, porque aunque tengas razón siempre dicen por aquí verle jaja. De nuevo love entre Jacob y Nessie, y tensión entre Matt y Ren. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	30. Mi hermosa Renesmee

**Mi hermosa Renesmee.**

**Jacob POV:**

Rebusqué con el hocico sobre la hierba mojada por cuarta vez, ya totalmente harto. Los asquerosos chupasangres de Volterra no habían venido, sino mi manada lo hubiera sabido al instante, y toda esta estúpida maniobra me estaba empezando a tocar las narices. Porque podría estar con Nessie en vez de estar custodiando el parámetro que el viejo Carlisle nos había dicho a mí y a mi manada.

Por primera vez no me importaría dejarles ese trabajo a los vampiros, creo que podrían estar atentos al menos un par de horas.

Tampoco se les pedía tanto, y así mientras, Nessie y yo estaríamos juntos de nuevo.

Sabía que ella estaba asustada y confusa, y que por más que intentara hacernos creer que estaba bien, yo sabía que no; que algo había cambiado en ella y eso la estaba carcomiendo. Y toda esa situación iba pudiendo poco a poco conmigo, porque cualquier cosa que le sucediese a Nessie, yo lo padecería.

Estaba seguro que hasta un simple arañazo…

Ella y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, y aunque a veces se mostraba impaciente y hacía cosas de las que se arrepentía después, o incluso se mostraba esquiva y arrogante –digna hija de su padre-, estaba seguro de que al final, estaríamos juntos.

Y estaba realmente esperanzado por ello, por qué no decirlo.

Yo la apreciaba aún siendo testaruda, narcisista y de mente cerrada. Simplemente la amaba, y si se sucediera, yo daría mi vida por ella sin pensarlo, al igual que sus padres.

Ella había nacido para mí, y probablemente yo para ella.

Y no me arrepentía de haber perseguido a Bella hasta el final, porque si no, no me hubiera imprimado de mi preciosa pitufa.

Sabía que, ella era todo lo que un hombre deseaba: un físico espectacular y una gran inteligencia; y ciertamente, me asustaba el simple hecho de pensar que pudiese elegir a otro en vez de a mí.

-¡Jacob!. –Escuché la voz excesivamente chillona de Leah resonando dentro de mi cabeza, asustándome - ¡muévete de una maldita vez!.

Le miré y le enseñé los colmillos enojado:

-Muéveme tú si tanto te estorbo.

Me arrepentí de pensar eso en el mismo momento en que Leah se agazapó entre la hierba, y en menos de un parpadeo, me derribó saltando encima.

Ambos rodamos colina abajo haciéndonos pedazos. Gracias que sanábamos enseguida, sino, hubiésemos ido directos al hospital.

-¡Estás completamente loca, o qué mierda te pasa Leah!. –le grité conforme me iba quitando las espigas de las patas.

Ella quién estaba haciendo los mismo que yo, me sacó la lengua:

-Sólo seguí tus órdenes.

Dejé de quitarme los cardos y las espigas de las patas traseras, para dedicarle mi peor mirada:

-La próxima vez cuando te diga al parecido, conténtate con dejarme en paz.

-Cómo ordenes. –me dijo burlándose.

-¡Vete al diablo!.

En eso, observé que Seth corrió colina abajo hacia nosotros, derrapando en algunos momentos y yo llegué a temer que se nos echase encima y acabásemos en la carretera atropellados:

-¡Leah, Jacob!. ¿Estáis bien?.

El chico realmente parecía preocupado. Miré a Leah por el rabillo del ojo para cerciorarme de que estaba bien, y asentí:

-Ya ha sido suficiente. –Mascullé entre colmillos subiendo la colina con algo de dificultad debido a mi peso – Podemos irnos.

-Pero, ¿y si vienen esos vampiros?.

Dejé de ascender, y Seth hizo lo mismo mientras que Leah continuó:

-Abre los ojos enano, esos chupasangres no van a venir. Supongo que se habrán cansado de su propio hermano, o yo que sé; la cosa es que no van a venir, así que puedes irte a hacer lo que te dé la gana.

Y Seth pareció comprender que yo no tenía ganas de aguantarle hoy, porque asintió y terminó de subir la colina. Yo me quedé rezagado unos instantes, desde que Sam y yo nos habíamos vuelto a separar, Seth era un pesado. Bien es cierto que agradecía que no se hubiera quedado con la otra manada, y que me hubiera seguido hasta dónde estábamos ahora, pero cada día lo soportaba menos.

¿Llegaría hasta el mismo punto que su hermana? Porque de ser así, me suicidaba.

Cuando estuve arriba, miré a Leah, y ella entendió que quería ir solo a casa de los Cullen, porque inmediatamente cogió a su hermano y juntos se fueron corriendo a gran velocidad, dejándome solo con mis divagaciones.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Recogí varias flores silvestres, y tras transformarme en humano otra vez y vestirme, me encaminé hasta la mansión de los vampiros.

No tardé demasiado en llegar, y me importó un rábano la mirada que me dedicó la "barbie" cuando entré y llené todo el suelo de barro.

-¡Jake!, qué pronto has vuelto. –me sorprendió la voz siempre tierna de Esme.

En ese momento me sonrojé:

-Bueno, decidí que como no había movimiento podía escaparme un rato para ver cómo seguía Nessie.

Esme me sonrió, pero no fue ella la que me contestó, sino la rubita:

-Que no te engañe, se ha hartado de montar guardia y ha venido a descansar. Cada vez haces menos, perro.

Tomé aire, y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa arrogante:

-¿Estás más gorda?, o me lo parece a mí…

Me regocije de lo lindo al ver su expresión, seguro que si Esme no estuviese ahí, ya se me hubiera tirado a la yugular con sus horribles colmillos de murciélago.

Me encantaba hacerla rabiar, era ya un hobby.

En eso, escuché los pasos de Nessie bajar por las escaleras, e inspiré todo su olor antes de que terminase de bajarlas. Me atusé la melena mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Rosy-sosi, y ella rodó los ojos murmurando algo parecido a "que se muera ya".

Le sonreí con sorna, y ella me fulminó con la mirada. Pero toda mi atención se centró pronto en mi pequeña cobriza; por un momento olvidé que no estábamos solos, y me aproximé hacia ella al contemplar que no tenía muy buen aspecto.

-¿Estás bien?. –le pregunté al aproximarme.

Ella me miró con sus ojos redondos y plagados de largas pestañas oscuras, y sentí un vuelco en el estómago:

-Sí… supongo.

Noté que ella estaba cohibida por mi presencia, posiblemente se debiera a que iba sin camisa y tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de sudor, y estábamos tan cerca…

-Oh por favor, no me hagáis vomitar. –saltó la voz petulante de Rosy-sosi rompiendo nuestro momento de conexión.

Nessie la miró confusa, y yo le hice un gesto grosero con la mano, a lo que ella se dio media vuelta ofendida y salió de allí con esos aires de grandeza tan estúpidos que se daba la muy…

Esme nos miró, y nos sonrió para después seguir el mismo camino que su hija, y dejarnos así a solas:

-¿Son para mí?. –me preguntó la voz de Nessie haciendo que me girase a mirarla.

Vi que en sus ojos había desaparecido todo signo de cansancio, y sonreí: sus ojos brillaban para mí una vez más:

-Sí.

Y se las entregué. Ella me sonrió algo colorada y las olió sin dejar de sonreír. Yo no pude dejar de mirarla, sus ojos, sus labios… era tan guapa…

-Jacob –dejé de mirarla con ojos de cordero degollado, y me centré en lo que me estaba diciendo, aunque me costara más de lo habitual -, habéis estado montando guardia, por los volturi… ¿verdad?.

Lo cierto es que me repugnó hasta cierto punto la facilidad con la que ella los había citado:

-Sí, pero no debes preocuparte, estoy seguro de que no vendrán.

Y al contrario de lo que esperaba, ella se mostró esquiva con mi respuesta lo cual me hizo dudar:

-Y no ha habido ningún movimiento raro o, no sé, habéis visto a alguien que no vive en Forks o…

-Nessie –la tuve que parar -, tranquila, ¿vale? –Cogí sus hombros entre los dedos, y me permití acariciárselos - , todo está bajo control.

Escuché su prolongado suspiro, y noté que su cuerpo se destenso un poquito:

-Lo siento yo… Jacob, estoy muy preocupada. –me susurró mirándome a los ojos.

Dejándome ver el oscuro color choco lateado de sus ojos rasgados, que eran idénticos a los de Bells:

-Estando yo aquí Renesmee –me supo raro llamarla por su nombre -, no te pasará nada, créeme.

Y en sus labios se formó una pequeña pero azucarada sonrisa que despertó a unas mariposas que habitaban dormidas en mi interior. Y le solté los hombros, pero Nessie rápidamente me cogió las manos, y me pareció que en esos momentos deseaba un contacto físico:

-Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti, Jake.

Le sonreí de vuelta con condescendencia, y luego acerqué mi boca hasta su frente, y ahí deposité un suave beso.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos segundos, y tras eso me miró con intensidad, ya sin dudas, y juré que pude volver a notar el tacto de su piel desnuda bajo la mía.

Tomé aire por miedo a que esas emociones despertaran en mí "una necesidad", que en realidad existía, y me encaminé sin soltar sus manos hasta el sofá de cuero de la sala de estar.

-No. –Me pidió – no quiero seguir aquí, quiero… -miró a su alrededor como si la mansión de sus abuelos fuera en realidad una prisión – salir de aquí.

Yo la miré con una opresión dentro del pecho:

-Nessie, estás más segura aquí.

Ella resopló fastidiada y se dejó caer a mi lado, yo le quité unos rizos de la cara y volví a besarla, pero esa vez en su mejilla.

-Esto es injusto, si no ha habido movimiento ¿Por qué debo seguir encerrada?.

-Por precaución. –le contesté sonriéndole con ternura.

A veces me recordaba a la niña pequeña que hasta hacía poco tiempo, había sido.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu madre?. –le pregunté interesado y sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Estúpido.

El cuerpo delgado de Nessie se tensó como un palo de madera, y yo tuve que distanciarme de ella, a lo que se levantó y me miró enojada:

-Has venido por ella en vez de por mí, ¿no es así?.

Pero qué puñetas…

-¡No!. –no pude controlar mi ira.

Esa niña a veces conseguía sacarme de mis casillas, aunque jamás podría dañarla, eso lo sabía porque tenía mucho más autocontrol que Sam, ¿no?.

Nessie negó con la cabeza sonriendo como si estuviera viendo a su peor enemigo ser aplastado por un camión cisterna:

-Esto es increíble. ¡Dime una cosa!. –Me erguí desde mi asiento en el sofá como un soldado ante la potente petición de ella - ¿Te hubieses fijado en mí sin estar por medio la imprimación, Jacob?.

Y ahí me jodió.

-Eso es…

-¿Injusto?. –me paró ella hablando más alto de lo normal y cruzándose de brazos – Y qué si lo es, sigues enamorado de mi madre, eso también lo es.

Me levanté azorado y notando el corazón en las sienes de mi cabeza:

-¡Qué mierda estás diciendo!, ¡yo no amo ni he amado a tu madre en mi vida!.

Y en parte era cierto, pero claro, yo la perseguí cegado creyendo que era el amor de mi vida hasta que nació Nessie. Pero eso quería mantenerlo en secreto, aunque a estas alturas y por cómo se estaba comportando debía saberlo.

-Olvídalo, ¡mejor aún! Olvídame.

Genial.

Ya lo había conseguido.

Enfadarla y hacer que me rechace, por imbécil. Quise seguirla, pero ella me fulminó con la mirada y me quedé parado en medio de la sala de estar, escuchando los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

No sé qué hora debía ser, pero tenía que ser muy tarde, porque casi estaba por salir el amanecer.

Me había dedicado toda la noche a disparar latas de refresco vacías que había ido acumulando de la basura, y la verdad es que no me había relajado en absoluto.

Todo era una jodida mierda del tamaño de un elefante.

Gruñí enojado, y tiré la escopeta de perdigones al suelo formando una nube de polvo que me dejó sin respiración unos instantes.

Sin embargo, en esos leves instantes escuché los pasos de alguien aproximarse con cuidado. Así que me preparé para atacar, dispuesto a destrozar a quien fuera que se había atrevido a entrar en mi propiedad sin avisarme o pedir permiso.

Pero todo se quedó en el intento al disolverse el polvo y ver a Nessie ataviada con un cómodo chándal y el pelo sujeto por una cola de caballo.

Tragué saliva.

Por primera vez no reaccioné el primero, ella caminó con tranquilidad hasta quedar el uno frente al otro, y me dejó ver que sus ojos estaban hinchados, síntoma de que había estado llorando, por mi culpa. Y solo deseé arrancarme la piel a tiras por haberla hecho llorar.

-Venía a disculparme. –me dijo con la voz algo seca.

Ya no pude mostrarme de piedra, ella había dado el primer paso e iba a seguirla hasta el final, aunque después me echara de su lado otra vez:

-Es suficiente. –le respondí sonriéndole.

Nessie asintió algo tímida, y procedí a esquivar la escopeta de perdigones que había caído entre ambos, para abrazarla. Inundando todos mis sentidos de su aroma.

Yo pensé que nuestra indiferencia había acabado ahí, pero ella empezó a llorar entre mis brazos alertándome de que algo seguía yendo mal.

-Perdóname Jacob. –Me consiguió decir entre sollozos – Soy una imbécil.

El corazón se me oprimió hasta ser del tamaño de una nuez pequeña, y tuve que respirar para tranquilizarme porque todas sus emociones las sentía yo con el doble de intensidad.

Le cogí la cara obligándola a mirarme, y de nuevo le sonreí dándole confianza:

-Nessie no tienes que hacer esto, ya estás perdonada, en realidad nunca me he enojado contigo. –le expliqué casi trabándome con las palabras por querer decirle todo rápidamente y volverla a abrazar.

-Tenía que hacerlo, sino… hubiese explotado.

Le acaricié ambas mejillas llenándome las yemas de los dedos de sus lágrimas:

-Pues no era necesario.

-Te amo. –me confesó mirándome a los ojos y por fin dejando de llorar.

Un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados reventó dentro de mi pecho, y noté todo mi cuerpo temblar, pero no por la transformación, sino por sus palabras.

Me sudaron las manos y se me erizó el vello del cuello por detrás.

Entonces no le di tiempo a decirme más, solo capturé su boca, besándola con toda la pasión que en ese momento podía demostrarle.

Pedí permiso para meter la lengua enseguida del contacto y ella me pegó más a su cuerpo tirando de mis brazos y poniéndolos alrededor de su delgada cintura.

Pude volver a saborear su aliento dentro de la tráquea y de degustar el sabor dulce de su saliva.

Pronto, ella dio un salto agigantado y sus piernas pasaron a estar enrolladas en mi cintura, y yo tuve que gemir dentro de su boca extasiado por el contacto tan brusco contra mi cuerpo.

En un momento dado ella dejó mi boca para besarme el cuello, y yo perdí el control en ese momento en el que no paraba de sentir escalofríos en la espalda.

La llevé dentro de mi casa, y abrí la puerta de mi habitación de un patadón casi reventándola. Y ya allí, deposité a Nessie en la cama, o al menos quise hacerlo, pero ella tenía otra idea y me arrastró con ella en la cama, quedando encima de mí y besándome sin parar todo el cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos y miré el techo de mi habitación con dificultad, y pensé que estaba viendo el cielo; a cada caricia nueva que Nessie me dedicaba yo me iba excitando más, hasta que acabé apretujándola contra mí dejando que ella notase que mi virilidad iba a explotar si no hacíamos algo ya.

-… Nessie –pude llamarla -, yo también te amo.

Ella sonrió juguetona, y me quitó el cinturón de los vaqueros para después bajármelos sin problema:

-Lo sé. –me susurró al oído dándome pequeños besitos desde mi cuello hasta el ombligo.

Yo le quité su chándal casi a tirones, pero ella no se quejó en ningún momento. Y cuando me quise percatar, ya estaba desnuda, frente a mí y a mi entera disposición, con su cuerpo brillando de forma especial por la luz que entraba por las cortinas de mi habitación.

Su piel parecía de gema.

Todo en ella era tan perfecto que a veces me daba miedo si quiera tocarla, pero no era ese momento, así que le acaricié con suavidad y la besé en los labios con toda la ternura que pude hacerla sentir y entonces entré dentro de ella con muchísimo cuidado por miedo a partirla en dos.

Nessie me abrazó, y yo comencé a moverme rítmicamente al igual que ella.

Y el cielo y la tierra se iban acercando cada vez más, hasta que no pudo evitarse que se estrellasen el uno con el otro.

El orgasmo llegó, y yo me quedé a su lado, sin dejarla de abrazar, besando las gotitas de sudor que su cuerpo soltaba.

-Duerme conmigo. –le pedí acariciando su cabello enredado.

Nessie parpadeó, y apoyó su cabeza lleno de rizos cobrizos en mi pecho.

Yo sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño teniéndola así a mi lado, por lo que me acomodé a su gusto para que ella sí lo hiciese, mientras yo velaba sus sueños…

* * *

El día no tardó en llegar, y los rayos del sol que se colaron por las raídas cortinas de las ventanas, proporcionaron destellos rubios en el pelo de Nessie.

No pude reprimir el deseo de acariciárselos, y ella se removió despertándose al final. Ambos nos quedamos quietos unos segundos hasta que ella finalmente se incorporó dejándome apreciar sus hermosos pechos.

Y no supe qué fue lo que me llevó a decirlo, supongo que el amor que sentía por ella.

Pero no me arrepentí de decirlo:

-Cásate conmigo.

Observé expectante que ella dejó de quitarse las legañas para mirarme con sus ojos bien abiertos, totalmente despierta y sorprendida.

Reviews.

**"Y por fín llegó el cap en el que se veía el punto de vista de Jake, no me ha costado escribirlo si os digo la verdad y me ha gustado hacerlo porque me daba mucha más libertad al expresar sus sentimientos. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

Isela Cullen: Gracias linda, yo también te admiro :) ¡Besos, adiós!.

Isie: Muchas gracias jeje, aunque eso de coherente no sé... a veces yo soy la incoherente jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Bueno si estás enferma no te morderé, seré buena contigo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

sakura_angel: Todo se sabrá cuándo lleguemos, no hay que acelerar las cosas porque así suelen salir mal, además este cap solo era romántico, me propuse hacer uno con el POV de Jake y aquí está, aunque la última pregunta creo que sí la he contestado con este cap, ¿no?. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica Lautner: Nessie es una mujer que se deja guiar por su corazón, no es que sea una zorra, es una mujer de mente abierta y con las ideas bien claras y sinceramente me encantan ese tipo de mujeres porque son las que cambian el transcurso de la historia. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Yo soy el cacao y tú el azucar, por eso formamos un buen team jaja. Supongo que te habrá gustado este cap aunque no sé, como es desde el POV de Jacob XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Sweetbones: Sí mujer, yo este fanfic lo acabaré a menos que indique lo contrario, lo que pasa es que siempre estoy agobiada. Y tienes toda la razón en pensar así de Nessie, me gusta cómo piensas jeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

karina cullen: Jaja suele pasar con las mujeres que aman a dos hombres distintos, ¿no? Al menos a mí me pasaría xp. Y quién sabe con lo de Cayo, si me lo pedís todos es posible que lo haga, sino, me lo pensaré, aunque entiendo que de mucho morbo estar con un volturi, y además el más malo de todos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Psique46: Te adelanto ya algo, NO es un don nuevo, lo que Cayo le dice a Ren tiene doble sentido y pronto se desvelará el por qué de todo aquello, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más. ¡Besos, adiós!.

amy-vampire: Si matase a los volturi te aseguro que la historia se quedaría coja de ambas piernas, así que hay que dejarlos con vida al menos hasta el final. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha: Gracias baby, y bueno este no ha sido un cap aventurero ni misterioso, solamente romántico y algo dramático, el sig ya será como los demás :) ¡Besos, adiós!.

Candy Belle Cullen: Nah, piensa que sin los volturi todo pierde gracia. Además, ¿no te gusta ni un poquito Cayo? A mí por lo pronto me encanta :p ¡Besos, adiós!.


	31. Alice

**

* * *

**

Alice.

Lo escuché perfectamente, ese "cásate conmigo" fue como un perdigonazo en toda la cabeza. Jacob estaba a mi lado expectante, y yo lo único que pude hacer fue _pensar en tía Alice_.

Jasper y Alice eran la perfección simplificada, el uno no podía estar sin el otro; y desde bien pequeñita siempre me fijé en ellos, soñando que algún día yo tendría a mi propio Jasper. Pero claro, las cosas se habían torcido demasiado desde entonces, aunque en realidad no estaba del todo desilusionada.

Porque tanto Jacob como Matthew eran muy buenas personas.

Quizás el mayor fallo era yo misma, que era incapaz de unirme a una sola persona, seguramente eso quería decir que era muy moderna.

Me hundí en desesperación viendo que Jake ansiaba una contestación afirmativa, cuando no podía dársela. Al menos no todavía.

Posiblemente Alice hubiera contestado un ferviente "sí" a Jasper en mi pellejo.

Maldita sea.

¿Qué diablos habría pasado con ella?.

Posiblemente…

Repentinamente la respuesta me vino igual que un mazazo en la barriga, y no pude más que saltar de la cama sin pensar que mis acciones estaban siendo equivocadas justo en ese instante, y me vestí resistiendo las ganas de salir en busca de Alice mismamente desnuda.

Corrí hasta la puerta de la habitación de Jake, y me giré antes de contarlo por qué me comportaba así; sin embargo nada más hacerlo, vi una sombría expresión en sus ojos que jamás le había visto.

El corazón se me encogió, y volví a pensar en su pregunta que más bien era una petición, "cásate conmigo".

-Sé dónde está Alice. –le informé antes de desaparecer corriendo a toda velocidad, casi sin hacer ruido con mis grandes zancadas por la velocidad que llevaba.

Un humano no hubiera podido verme ni siquiera.

Iba muy rápido.

El bosque me pareció más largo de lo habitual aun yendo a muchísima velocidad, sobrepasando cuatro ferraris juntos. Pero justo cuando iba a dejarlo atrás, alguien me sorprendió entrometiéndose en mi camino. Y fue inevitable el choque.

Solté un quejido, y noté adormilada toda la parte izquierda de mi cuerpo –incluida la cabeza-. Entonces me di cuenta al subir mis ojos, que fue mi madre quién chocó conmigo.

Y nunca me sentí más feliz de verla; prácticamente me eché a sus brazos haciendo que ella tuviese que cogerme igual que cuando era un bebé.

-¡Nessie!. –gritó alucinada.

Yo solo le sonreí y me bajé de sus brazos:

-Podemos ir por Alice, la tienen los volturi.

Quizás fui demasiado clara o me expresé mal, pero en vez de recibir otro abrazo efusivo por parte de mi madre, ella se quedó rezagada desde su posición –enfrente de mí-, y parpadeó conmocionada:

-¿Qué?...

Rodé los ojos fastidiada por la poca comprensión que demostraba tener siendo un maldito vampiro, y volví a explicárselo como si fuese una niña pequeña:

-Alice-está-en-Volterra. ¿Lo entiendes?.

Parecí yo la más retrasada de las dos hablando con ese tono.

Y casi sonreí ante la mueca enojada que hizo mi madre por haberla tratado así:

-Baja la voz –me indicó mirando a todos lados menos a mí, lo cual me enfurruño - , ¿Cómo estás tan segura?.

Y ahí me vi entre la espada y la pared, bien podía contarle a mi madre que los volturi eran un libro abierto para mí porque pensábamos de la misma manera, o… obviar mi tétrica historia con ellos y mentirle:

-¡Qué más da, mamá! Sé dónde está y punto, no hay nada más importante que eso.

Aunque más bien me hice un poco la loca:

-Renesmee no voy a arriesgarme a perderte otra vez. –me comunicó con la voz más maternal que le había oído.

Pero me enojó:

-Alice es importante también mamá, ¡y voy a ir en su busca con tu ayuda o sin ella!.

-¡Yo no!… -empezó alterada, pero tomó dos bocanadas de aire tranquilizándose - ¿si voy contigo a Volterra dejarás de hablar de volturis?.

Genial.

Ósea no iba por Alice, iba por mí. Eso en otro momento me hubiese gustado, pero no era tiempo para eso. Además, yo jamás podría dejar de pensar en los vampiros más peligrosos del planeta.

No porque estábamos unidos por una conexión especial, que nunca hubiera tenido con mi familia. Ni siquiera con Jacob.

-Entonces en marcha. –quise cortar la posible conversación que no iba a gustarme.

-¡Espera!. –me pidió cogiéndome de uno de mis brazos y tirando de él hasta que choqué con uno de sus costados – Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie más.

-¡Qué!.

Pero mi madre suavizó su sombría mirada apenada:

-No quiero arriesgarme, ya me has oído.

Bien.

Ahora no era solo yo, eran los demás.

La odié por ello. Siempre tan protectora conmigo y los Cullen…

Suspiré destensando los hombros, y forcé una sonrisa de plástico que me tironeó de la piel de mis ojillos de ave:

-Vale mamá, iremos _solas a Volterra_.

Desde luego mi madre no sabía que se iba a adentrar en la boca del lobo, porque yo misma admitía que mi voluntad desaparecía en territorio italiano…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Dejé descansar los pies descalzos sobre el sofá, notando cómo el cuero me hacía sudar. Habían pasado apenas dos horas desde que mi madre y yo hicimos ese estúpido pacto, y como Jasper aún estaba inconsciente, era evidente que _íbamos a ir solas_.

Solas, mi madre y yo.

Diablos… era horrible.

Si ni siquiera era capaz de soportarla más de un día entero estando lejos de ella, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo en dirección a tierras latinas?.

-¿Estás sola?.

Me incorporé inmediatamente, y Matthew se echó un par de pasos para atrás mirándome como si hubiese enloquecido.

Sus ojos atravesaron los míos. Y sentí de nuevo ese revoltijo de emociones en el estómago. Entonces solo pude sonreírle:

-Recoge tus cosas. –le pedí sin dejar de sonreírle.

Él me miró extrañado, y yo me bajé de un salto del sofá:

-¿Por qué?.

Me acerqué sinuosamente hasta él asustándolo, y amplié la sonrisa posando mis manos en su pecho, notando su acelerado corazón:

-Vamos a irnos a Volterra.

Di gracias a que la casa estaba vacía, y que solo estábamos él y yo, porque sino todos los vampiros hubiesen armado un gran revuelo ante aquello.

Esperé que preguntase hasta hacerme perder los pocos nervios que me quedaban intactos, de hecho ya tenía la primera respuesta en la boca, salivando por salir. No obstante, Matthew achicó sus ojos pensando en mis palabras, y me alejé de él cuando asintió mirando a la nada.

-Un poco de aventura…

-Desde luego.

Y trotando, fue escaleras arriba.

Entonces un alivio que no había notado desde Japón, residió en mi pecho, dejándome bien decidida.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Matthew bajó con sus pertenencias en una mochila, al igual que yo, y llegamos hasta el centro del pueblo. Había muchos coches y bastantes jóvenes de nuestra edad.

Bebiendo y bailando.

Riendo y gritando.

En definitiva, pasándoselo en grande. Y aunque yo era más bien de una buena conversación en una agradable cafetería, no pude evitar sentirme un poco celosa.

Y a lo lejos, en su flamante mercedes, nos esperaba mi madre con un semblante contrariado. Entonces me preparé para sus ardientes palabras.

Sin embargo ella pasó su vista de mi cara hasta la de Matt, y a la inversa. Y, sorprendiéndome, no dijo nada, nos abrió la puerta y tanto Matthew como yo nos acomodamos en los asientos traseros del coche…

Mi madre se mantuvo en un sepulcral silencio en todo el viaje a Volterra, en el coche y en el avión y luego en el taxi. Lo cual me permitió pensar en cómo rescataríamos a Alice de las fauces de los vampiros.

Era consciente de que ella era una joya que Aro siempre ansió tener, y de que las probabilidades de salir con vida y con Alice de Italia, eran nulas.

No obstante, el corazón casi dejó de latirme dolido, si Alice no regresaba a Forks, Jasper moriría. _Necesitaba_ verlos juntos y felices nuevamente.

Quería que siguiesen amándose con todo su corazón por toda la eternidad.

Así que era evidente que tendría que haber un intercambio, pero me asaltó la duda de si yo sola sería suficiente para el cambio de moneda.

Inquieta miré a Matthew que estaba a mi lado mirando a través de la ventanilla del taxi concentrado. Seguramente con él sí sería suficiente.

Un precio alto, pero estaba dispuesta a pagarlo como fuera.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Una desagradable sensación de haber llegado a dónde debía ir, me revolvió el estómago.

"_Tú misma volverás a nosotros"._

Las palabras de Cayo resonaban dentro de mi cerebro, perforándolo sin compasión y quitándome todas las ganas de salvar a Alice. Pero me las quité de dentro sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a Matthew que abrió la puerta sin ningún problema.

Giré en redondo la cabeza, y vislumbre una expresión aterradora en el rostro de mi madre dejándome turbada, porque yo me sentía como cuando un niño acaba los deberes de su escuela en perfectas condiciones, sin embargo mi madre parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

Desconecté un instante justo en el momento en que entré junto con Matt a la casa del terror, ambos seguidos de mi madre que intentaba no pisar la moqueta rojo sangre, pero claro, eso era algo imposible.

-¿Mamá?. –la llamé para cerciorarme de que todavía era capaz de escucharme y que sus nervios no se la habían comido completamente.

Ella me miró quitándose algunos mechones que se desprendieron de la cola de caballo que tenía, y pude percibir que en ese momento yo era la más cuerda de las dos, por lo que le sonreí con tranquilidad y le cogí una de las manos, aguantando la sensación térmica que me producía el tacto de su piel, la cual era horrible.

No me gustaba en absoluto el frío.

Me gustaba el calor.

Matthew que iba adelantado a nosotros, como si nos guiase dándonos un poco de protección, que al menos por mi parte era innecesaria. Paró.

-Heidi. –masculló con los dientes apretados girando en redondo hacia nosotras.

Noté como las uñas de mi madre se clavaron en mi piel, y yo contuve un gemido de dolor. Enseguida, Heidi apareció con su espléndido semblante y llevando una sonrisa algo deforme:

-Qué grata sorpresa, Matthew –miró a Matt con unos ojos que a mí no me hicieron gracia -, Renesmee.

Entonces, ignorando la fuerza que mi madre empleaba en mi mano, la solté de ella y le planté cara a Heidi, mirando hacia abajo por los centímetros que yo le sacaba:

-Quiero ver a Cayo.

Noté una creciente tensión a mis espaldas, debían ser Matthew y mi madre, aunque claro no me extrañaba porque ni siquiera Matt había sido testigo de lo que yo podía hacer dentro del clan de los volturi.

Heidi parpadeó, pero al siguiente momento retomó su actitud petulante:

-Es gracioso.

-¿Qué?.

Heidi arqueó sus cejas mirándome de arriba abajo:

-El que hayas pedido ver a Cayo y no a Aro.

Me quedé estática repentinamente, notando el sobrepeso que provocaron esas palabras en mi interior. Cerré los ojos, pero la serenidad no llegó.

Así que me dije al diablo con todo.

Y le asesté un derechazo a Heidi en toda la cara tirándola al suelo.

-¡Nessie!. –me gritó asustada mi madre tirando de mí para ponerme bajo su protección.

-¡No mamá!. –le dije cuando ella iba a dar la vuelta e irse arrastrándome – No me iré sin Alice.

Volví a mirar a Heidi que estaba siendo ayudada por Matthew en ese momento a levantarse, y aunque eso en Matt era normal, no pude evitar que me sintiese un poco mal.

-No estoy bromeando ni he venido en son de paz, quiero ver a Cayo en este momento o a cualquiera que reine en este maldito imperio lleno de apestosos vampiros asesinos. ¡Y tiene que ser ya!.

Fui consciente de que mi tono de voz fue digno de un depredador peligroso, y me enorgulleció ver a Heidi asentir aun sin soltar la mano de Matthew y empezar a caminar con nosotros siguiéndola.

Heidi no era imbécil, y estaba al corriente de que ella había tolerado mi tono de voz solamente porque deseaba algo que yo podía darle, y ese "algo" era un misterio.

Pasamos los jardines, y subimos las escaleras de caracol y el ver las telarañas colgadas de los cuadros en los pasillos me sentí en casa.

Sin pararme a pensar realmente en ello, pude volver a notar el escozor de las heridas y rasguños que Cayo me propinó en nuestros duros entrenamientos a unos metros más debajo de dónde estaba ahora siguiendo a Heidi.

¿Por qué tuve que decir Cayo en vez de Aro o Marcus?.

Era obvio, era con el que más confianza tenía y a la misma vez al que menos me confiaría nada.

Si yo estuviese al bordo de un precipicio, él me empujaría y si necesitara otra vez más clases de defensa, él sería el primero en dármelas sin pedirme nada a cambio. Nuestra relación era extraña, pero emocionante y dolorosa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Y para mi sorpresa, cuando Heidi abrió la puerta, no era Cayo quien nos esperaba con expresión taciturna, sino Marcus.

Genial.

El loco favorito de la casa.

Estábamos nominados definitivamente.

-Hola Marcus. –saludó cordialmente Matthew tendiéndole una mano.

Pude ver que había más tensión entre ellos que entre Heidi y yo.

Ahí había gato encerrado.

-Marcus, sé que lo que te voy a pedir es algo… ra…

-Dónde está la vampira del clan de los Cullen. –me cortó Matthew sin dejar de estrechar la mano de Marcus.

Me dio la sensación de que los dos se la estaban apretando con todas sus fuerzas, y me sorprendió el no ver a Matthew crisparse por la fuerza tan desmedida del vampiro. Eso demostraba que él era aún más fuerte de lo que yo sería capaz, porque los vampiros normales como mi familia no me podían dañar, pero los vulturi sí.

La razón simple, se alimentaban de sangre humana.

No pude apartar la vista de sus manos unidas, hasta que Marcus lo dijo:

-_Está en la habitación de Renesmee._

Tenía que estar soñando. Todo no podía ir tan bien cuando estabas en la boca del lobo.

-Bien. –sentenció Matthew apartando su mano de la de Marcus y empezando a caminar con mi madre a su izquierda.

Pero yo apenas pude moverme, me había quedado shockeada mirando a Marcus.

-¡Ren!.

Di un bote desde mi posición, y a sabiendas de que la mirada de Marcus estaba encima de nosotros. Corrí hasta mi habitación.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Casi la abrí de un tirón. Y allí estaba, Alice se hallaba encima de la cama, sentada igual que un indio y con la mirada perdida.

-¡Alice!. –saltó mi madre.

La pequeña vampiresa dio el mismo bote que yo anteriormente, y abrazó a mi madre con fuerza. Entonces aproveché para observar el semblante tabú de Matthew.

Algo estaba escondiéndome desde hacía mucho tiempo, y no sabía qué era. Pero todo tendría que ver con los volturi, estaba más que segura de ello.

Pero no pude indagar más en ello porque me vi apresada por los pequeños brazos de tía Alice.

Sonreí contenta y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas también:

-Temí mucho por ti. –le susurré al oído sin dejar de abrazarla.

-No había por qué temer por mí, sé cuidarme sola.

-Permíteme que lo dude. –razonó mi madre en el momento en que ella y yo nos separamos.

-¿Jasper…

-Está bien, tranquila. Carlisle y Edward dieron con él a tiempo, aún sigue inconsciente pero no se mantiene estable.

Pero en vez de ver cómo la expresión de ninfa del bosque de tía Alice se suavizaba, se arrugó más hasta parecer casi humano:

-No… no puede estarlo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ocurre, Alice?.

Nos miró a ambas, y negó con la cabeza:

-Mis visiones siempre son claras, Bella tú sabes eso. –mi madre asintió – Pero esta vez vi dos cosas distintas, dos cosas que podían ocurrir pero eran un camino que Nessie debía elegir.

En ese momento sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el espinazo, no obstante dejé a Alice continuar explicándonos:

-Ella podía quedarse en Forks y ser feliz, o bien venir por mí y… -Alice volvió a negar con la cabeza abatida – sacrificar algo muy importante para todos.

-Pero, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?. –le pregunté al final sin poderme contener.

Alice me cogió de las manos y sin poder remediarlo un fogonazo me cegó los ojos.

Sentí que mi cuerpo parecía caerse en el suelo y recibir un buen golpe pero a la misma vez se mantenía erguido y estable. Me mareé como si todo fuese a gran velocidad y la oscuridad adoptó formas algo borrosas.

_-Cásate conmigo. _

Era Jacob.

_-Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras._

¿Esa era mi voz?. Y para mi sorpresa, me vi a mí misma asentir y abrazar a Jacob. Pero… ¡eso nunca había pasado!.

Repentinamente esa escena se desenfocó, y pronto se enfocó otra diferente.

_Todos estábamos en casa con expresiones de lo más variopintas en la cara, pero la que más me preocupaba era la de mi madre:_

_-Jacob y yo nos vamos a casar. _

Qué diablos…

_A continuación todos nos felicitaban, menos mis padres. Quienes se rezagaron mucho del grupo._

De nuevo la escena cambió enfocando y desenfocándose.

_-¡Jasper acaba de despertar!. _

_Dimos un bote de la impresión y subimos todos a ver a un recuperado Jasper que no hacía más que preguntar por Alice._

De nuevo todo cambió:

_-Yo Jacob Black, te tomo a ti Renesmee Carlie Cullen como mi legítima esposa y prometo amarte y respetarte hasta el resto de mis días._

_A continuación yo sonreía y extendía el dedo para que Jake me colocara el anillo de casada._

Estaba… vestida de… novia.

Todos los colores de la escena fueron cambiando hasta mostrar de nuevo la habitación en casa de los volturi, y a Alice en vez de a Jacob enfrente de mí.

-Estoy mareada. –anuncié antes de correr a sentarme en el filo de la cama con la cabeza abajo.

-Lo siento, no sabía cómo explicártelo todo sin… bueno, nunca he sido buena con las palabras. ¿Ahora comprendes por qué no has debido venir?.

Subí la cabeza aún consternada por las visiones que Alice me mostró, y negué con la cabeza decidida:

-Como bien has dicho era una decisión que yo debía tomar, y si lo que se ha ido al carajo es mi felicidad, ¡pues que se pudra en el infierno! Alice no podía dejarte aquí. Tú y Jasper no debéis vivir lejos el uno del otro.

Juré que si Alice hubiera podido llorar, lo habría hecho.

-Todo eso es muy bonito Renesmee, gracias.

Le resté importancia:

-No me las des solo a mí, no he venido sola.

Pero entonces me percaté de que Matthew había desaparecido, y en ese mismo instante a pocos metros de distancia según pudo calcular mi oído, se escuchó un grito desgarrador y luego un golpe seco.

Como si se tratase de un cuerpo muerto.

Alguien acababa de morir…

**"Y ya estoy aquí, primeramente perdonad la tardanza pero no pude estar aquí antes y segundo: fanfiction no me deja contestar reviews por primera vez, no sé qué coño le pasa pero cada vez va a peor, yo por lo pronto ya estoy buscando pag para subir que sean ajenas a esta. Bueno sin más qué decir: ¡gracias por leerme!.**


	32. Traición y sangre

**Traición y sangre.**

Dejé atrás muy fácilmente a mi madre y tía, porque me levanté de un bote y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta el lugar en dónde me guiaba mi oído que últimamente estaba muy afinado.

Los cientos de cuadros llenos de telarañas no me importaron por primera vez, pasé a toda velocidad sin mirarlos, incapaz de ver otra cosa que el final de aquél pasillo tan hondo y tétrico. El corazón me latía con tanta fiereza que apenas podía sentir mi pecho, él estaba golpeando las paredes de mis pulmones haciéndome daño. Pero tampoco quise reparar sobre eso.

Tenía mucho miedo.

Giré sobre mis talones casi derrapando en el último instante, y abrí la puerta de un jalón…

Apenas pude comprender qué era lo que estaba viendo, mi cerebro se había desactivado. Sus ojos me taladraban con horror, y tuve nauseas. Y al lado del cuerpo, estaba él, petrificado y más pálido que el papel.

Noté que mis ojos estaban bien abiertos, y que al no poder parpadear de la impresión se me estaban llenando de lágrimas. Lágrimas de impotencia y de incomprensión.

Había pensado que todo saldría bien, que solo Alice era quién realmente importaba y que en el momento en que la llevara de vuelta con Jasper, todo se acabaría. Por fin sería libre en un mundo real.

Pero estaba bastante equivocada.

Mi madre llegó en ese instante, y Alice me rozó justo cuando se paró a mi lado. Para entonces yo ya estaba derramando lágrimas que se filtraban por mis labios para dejarme un amargo sabor salado en mi garganta. Ni siquiera sé qué expresión pusieron al ver el cuerpo de Marcus inerte en el suelo y con sus ojos clavados en mí con el horror dibujando el tono escarlata de sus iris, tampoco en si eso sería demasiado choque para Alice después de ser secuestrada.

No me importó nada de aquello; solamente pude notar miles de cuchillos clavándose en mi piel, desgarrándome con la fuerza de un huracán y dejándome sin vida.

Matthew reaccionó, y me miró. A él tampoco le importaron Alice ni mi madre; solamente yo. Pero sus ojos no eran los de antaño.

No era él.

Era… otro.

Dentro de sus bonitos ojos caramelizados no había vida, estaban tan opacados que daba la sensación de estar viendo las cuencas vacías de una calavera. No retomó en ningún momento su color, siguió estando igual de pálido que cuando lo encontré.

Volví a tener miedo. Pero ya no por lo que pudiera llegar a pensar de lo que había sucedido ahí, sino de lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Matt.

Entonces me vi traicionada.

Me sentí… igual que si se hubiera liado con otra mujer a mis espaldas y yo los hubiera pillado. Aunque quizás esa percepción estaba fuera de lugar, seguramente no sería la adecuada "a la situación".

Por primera vez en toda mi vida quise morirme de verdad. Esto no podría soportarlo; todo mi mundo acababa de dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados a la misma velocidad con la que yo corría, dejándome sin esperanzas de seguir.

Matthew se había pasado al otro bando.

Pero un bando mucho peor que el de los propios volturi, uno en el que no había sitio para mí ni para nuestra especial conexión.

Apenas recordaba cómo fue mi vida antes de conocerle, exceptuando los buenos momentos que pasé con Jacob.

Dentro de mi cabeza ya no había nada que no tuviera que ver con Matthew. Y siempre había esperado morir a la misma vez que él, porque para mí siempre habíamos sido iguales.

El pilar más importante de mi vida, acababa de desmoronarse.

Algo dentro de mi pecho se había desinflado y me veía como un juguete abandonado a su suerte. Era huérfana desde ese momento.

Él quiso contestar a todas mis preguntas con la mirada. Pero lo que nadie comprendía –ni yo misma-, era que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Hasta eso se había ido al traste.

En tan poco tiempo lo había perdido que apenas podía creerlo.

Habíamos vivido juntos tantas cosas que yo no me imaginaba capaz de seguir con mi vida si él no estaba junto a mí, él me había roto el corazón.

_Me lo había roto._

Vi que quiso acercarse, pero enseguida reculó sobre sus pasos. Seguramente supo qué estaba pasando por mi cabeza en ese momento, y tanto él como yo éramos incapaces de aceptarlo.

Matt había elegido desde ese instante su camino, y ese camino era muy alejado del mío. Completamente opuesto.

La piel de mis mejillas se empezaba a endurecer por los cientos de lágrimas que habían y seguían rodando por ellas. Eso era lo único que todavía era capaz de hacer: llorar.

Llorar por él y por mí.

Por nosotros.

Un velo negro le había ido bañando poco a poco y yo había sido una imbécil al no reparar en eso. Matt ya estaba perdido, sus mismos ojos me lo indicaban. Y por supuesto, en mi corazón ya nada volvería a ser igual desde ese momento.

Alguien tiró de mí, y consiguió arrancarme del sitio en el que estaba, mirando a Matthew sin poder parar de sollozar completamente rota. Entonces los pasos que me obligaron a dar hasta la salida fueron los más largos y a la vez cortos que había dado en mi vida.

Matthew jamás me perdió de vista, y yo nunca dejé de llorar…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Apenas me di cuenta de nada, solo supe que entre Alice y mi madre me metieron en un taxi y luego en un avión y que a partir de ahí yo me quedé dormida.

No tuve conciencia de nada. Estaba muy cansada, no había parado de llorar en horas y eso me estaba pasando factura…

-_¿Sigue dormida?._

_-Sí… me preocupa mucho. Creo que ese chico le rompió el corazón, jamás la había visto así, parecía tan ¿frágil?._

_-Me gustaría quedarme con ella a solas._

_-No sé si…_

_-Por favor, Bella. _

Noté un peso muerto a mi lado, y probablemente fue eso lo que me sacó de mi más pura inconsciencia, en donde Matthew y yo seguíamos juntos visitando los lugares más interesantes del mundo y degustando la comida tan deliciosa de éstos.

Pero todo era producto de mi imaginación.

Casi quise volver a llorar al abrir los ojos, pero la visión de Jake a mi lado acariciándome el pelo me tranquilizó.

Su semblante era preocupado, pero una bonita sonrisa marcó su boca en el momento en que abrí los ojos y le miré.

El tacto tan caliente de su mano me hizo reaccionar por fin y me incorporé quedándome sentada en la cama y con él a mi izquierda. Su mano en ningún momento dejó de tocar mi pelo, y yo se lo agradecí porque eso me relajaba.

Sentí los ojos como globos, seguramente estarían hinchados y mis labios estaban totalmente cortados. Me dolía la nariz y notaba un efecto anestesia por todo el cuerpo que me turbaba, pero el tacto de Jacob ayudaba mucho.

-De niño siempre soñé con que mi mujer perfecta tendría el pelo rizado.

Y ¡sorpresa!, la sangre se me acumuló en las mejillas, sonrojándome:

-Y por lo visto tenía razón. –me siguió diciendo con él con un susurro aterciopelado de voz.

-Debe estar hecho un asco. –le quise seguir la corriente.

Jacob amplió la sonrisa:

-Un poco sí, la verdad. Pareces una escoba.

Y pude soltar una risa. Todo gracias a Jacob, y sin pretenderlo en mi más retoma inocencia, me sentí dichosa de estar enamorada de alguien así.

Él siempre estaba a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba, me hacía reír y disfrutar de las cosas más pequeñas de la vida. Y simplemente por eso lo amaba, Jacob era perfecto en todos los sentidos salvo en su pasado con mi madre.

Pero por una vez obvie eso, y me abracé a él con fuerza. Cerré los ojos enterrándolos en su clavícula y noté que por eso, él sintió un escalofrío.

-Siento tanto no haberte contestado Jacob… -mis labios hablaron antes de que mi cabeza lo pensase.

Pero no me arrepentí, quería zanjar ese tema lo antes posible:

-¿A qué te refieres?.

Me separé unos centímetros de él, y me humedecí los labios a sabiendas de que eso a él, le encantaba:

-Tú me pediste que me casara contigo, y yo lo único que hice fue huir.

Él volvió a sonreírme con ternura:

-Bueno pero eso lo hiciste por una buena causa, tus tíos están ahora juntos otra vez y gracias a ti.

Esa noticia me agradó, pero no ocupó la parte importante de mis pensamientos. Porque esa parte estaba centrada en contestarle a Jacob:

-Nunca he pensado seriamente en mis sentimientos hacia ti. –Jacob sin quererlo, se tensó entre mis manos y yo le apreté más – Pero ahora que lo hago por fin, me gustaría decirte que – una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi boca tironeando de la piel de mis ojillos -, me encantaría casarme contigo y pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado.

Mis palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, y Jacob capturó mis labios, devorándolos con pasión pero con ternura a la vez.

Una ternura infinita con una pizquita de pasión, que era lo que en esos momentos yo necesitaba.

Su lengua no me pidió acceso a mi boca, y yo enredé mis dedos entre sus cabellos, juntando mi pecho contra el suyo para así poder respirar a la misma vez que él.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Estaba bastante nerviosa. Todavía no había mencionado nada acerca de mi compromiso con Jacob, y ya sentía las miradas crueles de mis padres clavadas en mi cogote.

Pero claro, debían ser imaginaciones mías, ¿no?. Yo era capaz de mantener a raya a mi padre, salvo cuando estaba dormida. No obstante dudaba de que se hubiera atrevida a hurgar en mi mente estando yo en brazos de Morfeo.

Era consciente de que pasaba más tiempo con Jake que en los últimos tiempos, y eso podría desembocar en un grave problema, sobre todo con mi madre que últimamente parecía estar más huraña que nunca conmigo. Sin embargo ya era bastante trabajoso mantener alejados los pensamientos que se cernían sobre Matthew como para ahora también preocuparme de los de mis padres.

Pasaba de ellos y punto.

Así era más fácil, al menos para mí.

Esa tarde, Jacob y yo habíamos quedado en ir al cine. Lo cual era algo extraño, porque desde hacía muchísimo tiempo no iba a divertirme simplemente.

Pero la sonrisa enamorada que me dedicaba, cogiéndome la mano y guiándome entre la cola de las palomitas simplemente me terminó de convencer. Al sentarnos en nuestras respectivas butacas, Jacob empezó a engullir con ansia las palomitas, mientras que yo era incapaz de dejar de mirar la gran pantalla negra que debería de medir más de dos metros.

Parecía una metáfora de mi corazón.

-¿No quieres palomitas?. –me preguntó con la boca llena de maíz.

La imagen de Matt se evaporó, y parpadeando enfoqué a un atento Jake que se limpiaba la ropa de palomitas. Le sonreí, y negué:

-No me gusta llevarme nada a la boca viendo películas. –le expliqué cuando empezaron los anuncios.

Mi atención volvió a posarse encima de la gran pantalla, y conforme avanzaban los spots, me iba sintiendo peor. Estar en el cine era una mala idea, porque parecía ser una habitación aislada en la que solo me encontraba yo, sin evitar pensar en Matthew y las que podrían ser sus razones para haberme abandonado de esa forma.

Pero lo que me llevó una sorpresa, fue descubrir que en realidad no estaba tan dolida, sino rabiosa. Me sentía ofendida. Todo lo que había pasado había despertado una sensación de ahogo por mi propio orgullo, no por haber perdido en realidad a Matt; porque de todas formas ya sabía que lo había perdido hacía tiempo.

Mi corazón había escogido a Jacob, y no a Matthew. Por lo tanto había comenzado a verlo más bien como a un rival entre los volturi que como un amigo y "algo más".

Por primera vez en días casi pude ver el vaso medio lleno en vez de medio vacío.

Me vi dichosa por haber descubierto por fin lo que me ocurría.

Ya no tendría más problemas con mis emociones, por fin podría mirar a Jacob y expresarle mis sentimientos abiertamente sin tener que pensar en _otro_.

Una emoción animal me recorrió cada recoveco que pensé que había muerto, llenándome de adrenalina. Todo comenzó con movimientos incómodos en el asiento, hasta que acabé agarrando a Jacob de su brazo y cuando me miró, noté mis ojos brillantes dibujados en los suyos.

Le sonreí enamorada, notando el corazón latir con rapidez.

Mis mejillas ardieron. Y él dejó la labor de comer palomitas para centrarse en mí, en ese momento me gustaron los restos de palomitas que le habían quedado en el labio. Y mirando alrededor, terminé por acortar la distancia entre los dos, comiéndome los restos de palomitas de sus labios, y de paso besándole con pasión.

Casi lo ahogué metiendo mi lengua, y él tuvo que empujarme un poco para que no acabase encima de su regazo.

Noté mis labios hinchados, y cerré los ojos hundiéndome en la butaca. Pero Jacob lo pensó mejor, y tiró de la mano que estaba agarrada a su brazo, levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia la salida de la sala de cine.

Y en el momento en que pisamos los baños, supe que no veríamos la película. Porque el juego lo había empezado yo, pero él lo iba a acabar.

Y eso me encantó.

Jake me soltó para cerrar la puerta del baño de minusválidos, y antes de que pudiera parpadear, ya me cogido a horcajadas y me había colocado encima del lavabo. En dónde comenzó a besarme todo el cuello, deslizando mi chaqueta para poder desabotonar un poco mi blusa y así seguir con sus besos por toda mi clavícula.

Quise gritar conforme iba notando un calor abrasador en mi estómago que iba extendiéndose cómo un fuego intenso por todo mi cuerpo. Pero Jacob acalló el posible grito de placer, besándome en la boca por fin.

Abrí más mis piernas y sin dejar de besarnos, Jacob se pegó todo lo que pudo a mí, dejándome notar su virilidad y provocando que fuegos artificiales estallasen dentro de mi barriga.

Me mareé, pero no dejé de responderle a sus besos.

Todo iba muy deprisa, no obstante lo prefería así por si nos llegaban a pillar. Era un juego bastante excitante, por qué no decirlo.

-Te quiero. –me dijo volviéndome a besar el cuello.

Tener a un hombre de más de dos metros y fornido como el que más, besándote por todo tu cuerpo y susurrándote palabras de amor; era uno de los mejores regalos del mundo.

Inconscientemente me pregunté si este tipo de cosas, las habría soñado Jacob cuando yo aún era bastante pequeña. Porque yo sí que lo había hecho.

Solté pequeñas risitas cuando sus labios no me hicieron más que cosquillas en el lóbulo de mi oreja. Y me abracé más a él.

Pocos instantes después, Jacob dejó de besarme para abrazarme también y yo solté un suspiro:

-Esta ha sido la mejor sesión de cine de mi vida. –me comentó divertido.

Reí y le di un manotazo poniendo los pies en el suelo y volviéndome a vestir. Entonces me di cuenta de que era la única de los dos que estaba con la ropa totalmente descompuesta:

-Esto es injusto. –le aclaré señalando la chaqueta en el suelo y luego la blusa desabotonada.

-La próxima vez debes ser más rápida.

Le hice una mueca, y él se rio de mí:

-Eso quiere decir que habrá próxima vez. –murmuré hacia mis botones conforme los abotonaba correctamente.

Pero no hubo respuesta, no al menos con palabras. No terminé de ponerme bien la blusa, cuando Jacob me robó un beso de los labios:

-Me gustaría tenerte en mis brazos por siempre. –su voz pasó de ser un chiste a un tono ronco que me excitó.

Sonreí algo avergonzada por la cercanía entre ambos:

-Me tendrás…

Cinco minutos después salimos del baño de minusválidos, con el pelo alborotado, la ropa arrugada y los labios a punto de explotar. Pero estábamos enamorados y esa era la única explicación a todo.

Fuimos andando hasta la salida del cine, y antes de que cruzásemos la puerta, le cogí de la mano sonriéndole con cariño.

Cientos de corrientes eléctricas me llegaron desde las yemas de los dedos hasta las orejas por ese contacto; Jake tenía esa cualidad: hacerme sentir todo y nada a la misma vez con un simple roce.

Era feliz.

Pero por cómo se había desarrollado mi vida en este último tiempo, debí saber que no iba a durar. Nada más salir de los cines, vislumbramos a un ladrón corriendo con un bolso de una señora que dejó atrás, que no hacía más que chillar que alguien interceptase al ladrón.

Mi primer impulso fue el de parar al simple humano, pero no podía evidenciarme. Así que me quedé rezagada cogida a… un momento.

Miré a mi derecha y vi que Jacob ya no estaba, toda la sangre de mi rostro desapareció en el momento en que el moreno gigante se echó encima del escuálido pelirrojo. Y ese gigante, era mi prometido.

Noté que la gente se fue acumulando a mí alrededor, y corrí hasta Jacob y el ladrón asustada. Era irónico que situaciones como esta todavía hicieran estragos en mí, después de haber vivido en Volterra y de haber… _hecho tantas cosas_.

Me di mi tiempo procurando no mostrarme demasiado "rara", porque al haber estado tanto tiempo encerrada con seres inmortales, se me habían pegado todas sus costumbres y una de ellas era la de moverme con una velocidad pasmosa.

Pero lo debí hacer demasiado lenta, porque al ladrón le dio tiempo de salir huyendo.

Me sorprendió el ver a Jacob tendido en el suelo con el bolso de la señora al lado, y sin moverse. Así que apreté el paso –siempre sin pasarme-.

-¡Jacob!.

Aprecié que estaba sangrando por el pecho.

Todo el mundo se me vino encima al comprobar tras rasgarle la camisa que la herida de arma blanca había sido justo en el corazón, y me pregunté, ¿los licántropos sanaban cuándo la herida era en el corazón?.

Reviews.

**"¡Hola mis amados lectores! Por fin regresé, los exámenes y el agobio me tenían con el alma en vilo, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo. He de decir que escribir esta última parte de Jacob y Nessie me ha costado bastante más que la de Matt y Nessie, será porque se me da mejor el drama ;p. Intentaré no tardar ya mucho, porque apenas quedan cap para terminar el fanfic, así que no quiero haceros esperar demasiado para conocer el final. ¡Besos, adiós!.**

sakura_angel: Las he buscado ya, pero ninguna ofrece tanto como ésta. Así que por ahora dejaré el fanfic aquí. Y como ves no, Matt no ha sido quién ha muerto aunque he de admitir que hubiese sido una buena solución ante el triángulo amoroso, y en cuanto a Jacob y Ren... todavía no lo se. Ni siquiera sé si Jacob estará vivo para el sig cap. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Little Glory4everPink: Jaja Matthew te trae en vilo, ya te imagino por las noches haciéndole vudú por lo que pueda hacer XDXD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Gabrielle1789: Miles y millones de cientos de gracias por tu magnífico review, he de decir que me ha gustado mucho todo lo que me has dicho (obvio a todo el mundo le gusta que le digan cosas bonitas), y aunque yo no me considere demasiado buena, pues se agradece que gente como tú tenga un poquito de tiempo para mí. Y sí, estamos completamente deacuerdo en el sentido en que muchos ponen a Nessie igual a Bells, cuando Bella ha sido un fracaso monumental. Yo me quedé con una espinita clavada con Edward, porque Meyers siempre quiso ponerlo como el caballero azúl, pero si era ese caballero, ¿por qué jamás trató a su hija como se merecía? Se supone que cuando tienes un hijo todo lo demás es secundario, tu amor hacia tu retoño es mucho más grande que cualquier otro, y siendo Meyers madre debería haber sabido enfocar mejor ese aspecto del personaje. En cuanto a Jake... bueno, aún estoy descubriendo lo de su imprimación XD, pero he de decirte que todo tendrá su por qué más adelante (aunque no quede demasiado para acabar). Lo dicho, muchas gracias por tu elaborado review, que me animó a terminar el cap que no iba para adelante ;) ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Jaja, me gusta dejarte así, ya lo sabes. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Euphie-sama: Oye pues muchas gracias jeje, todas tenemos la imagen de Nessie como una chica muy buena pero con un punto rockero que le lleva de cabeza a los problemas, sino sería aburrido. Creo que a todos nos gusta ese tipo de protagonistas, porque jamás puedes imaginar cuál será su siguiente paso, y en eso estamos de acuerdo. Cayo siempre me gustó, es malo, malo, y no sé tengo debilidad por los malos malotes jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Micko-JN: No digas aún "hubiese", porque todavía no se ha acabado la historia ;) Jajaja, buena pregunta: ¿desde cuándo a la gente con cabeza nos importa Bella?... XD no hay comentarios al respecto. ¡Besos, adiós!.

amy-vampire: Lo malo hubiera sido que dijeras: si Marcus muere, me muero con él XD pero como pusiste Ma... pues quise creer que era Matt, y no me equivoco, ¿cierto? XD si no es así ¡no te mueras!. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica Lautner: Marcus al final murió... XD me lo quite de encima en un segundo, cuando podía haberlo hecho con Aro ¬¬. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Al final el vampiro murió, Matt se pasó al lado oscuro y Jacob está en jaque... no han sucedido apenas cosas, lo sé. ¡Besos mi duquesiti azucarada!.

NeneesmeCullen: Quién nace con un mal de ojo echado, nunca levanta cabeza. Y Renesmee nació con miles de males de ojos (todos volturi e incluso de su padre). Y sí, Renesmee se sacrificaría miles de veces si así pudiese ver a Alice de nuevo feliz con Jasper, me gustó mucho esa parte de la historia ;) ¡Besos, adiós!.

SwEeTbOnEs: Eso me gusta, si andas deshubicada significa que aún te sorprendo y que no sabrás cuál será el final. Jaja tus suposiciones son... digamos que se asemejan mucho a la realidad. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha: A veces hay que elegir a sabiendas de que quién más va a perder, eres tú. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Candy Belle Cullen: Supongo que el final te sorprendió otra vez, XD imagino tu cara, tendrás ganas de ahorcarme. ¡Pero todavía el barco sigue en el mar! Aún no ha atracado y todavía queda un poquito. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: Tomé nota, ¿viste?. Fui buena contigo; aunque ahora Matthew es de los más malos. ¡Besos, adiós!


	33. Sangre fresca

**Sangre fresca.**

Me ahogué.

O por lo pronto creía que era así, me estaba ahogando en mis propias cavilaciones. El tiempo en que la herida por arma blanca en el pectoral de Jacob, tardó en cerrarse, fue un siglo.

Pero mágicamente lo hizo y por primera vez me maravillé de que no fuésemos normales, sino inmortales –al menos en su caso-. Me eché para atrás para que él se incorporase y acto seguido escuché el pitido que caracterizaba a las ambulancias.

Puse las manos en sus hombros cuándo él quiso levantarse, porque aunque sabía que ya estaba curado había que mantener las formas delante de todos los transeúntes que nos observaban.

La ambulancia derrapó y aparcó en la acera, los médicos del samur bajaron rápidamente y en un parpadeo, Jacob ya estaba siendo atendido. Por primera vez todo salía bien.

Pero no me fiaba, no podía evitarlo.

Apoyé la espalda en una de las farolas que ya estaban iluminadas dando a la calle un poco de luz, y suspiré cansada, por un segundo había pensado que Jake no saldría de esta pero gracias al cielo me había equivocado. Aún así, me sorprendía la capacidad de raciocinio que había conllevado por mí misma.

Era un témpano de hielo.

No lloré en ningún momento, y tampoco le di más vueltas al asunto, comenzaba a hartarme de estar rodeada siempre de asesinos. Pero el corazón se me encogió en ese momento, por fin pude volver a sentir algo, y ese algo fue: remordimientos.

Tensé el cuerpo y las extremidades me dolieron, hinqué rabiosa las uñas en mis palmas de las manos y no pude evitar que _aquellos_ recuerdos me patearan.

_Caminaba relajada, no había razón por la que aumentar el paso. De los dos, yo era la única que saldría viva esa noche. Los focos del estadio iluminaban a mi presa con especial intensidad, y yo sonreí en el momento en que él se tropezó y cayó al suelo, gritando auxilio._

_Pero era inútil._

_No sabía que todos sus compañeros estaban ya… muertos. Alec se había encargado de eso, y probablemente ahora estaría apilando los cuerpos con ayuda de Félix para llevárselos a la reserva en dónde les sacaban toda la sangre a los humanos y se la daban a Aro, Cayo y Marcus._

_Notaba la tela de mi bonito vestido azul, pegarse a los muslos de mis piernas. Estaba sudando por los nervios, pero en mi cabeza todo estaba claro, era mi cuerpo el que funcionaba a otro nivel. Deshice el agarre de mis manos por detrás, y chasqueé uno de mis dedos._

_Entonces la luz del estadio se apagó mágicamente._

_Intentaba mostrarme indiferente, pero en el momento en que los focos dejaron de brillar y alumbrar el césped tan bien cuidado de aquél estadio de fútbol, sonreí divertida. Todo estaba saliendo tal lo previsto, y ahora tendría que…_

_-No… no, no me mates por favor. –me pidió la voz llorosa del jugador de fútbol._

_Suspiré:_

_-Que vaya a ser yo quién acabe con tu vida, créeme, es un regalo. No tienes idea de lo que hacen mis "compañeros"._

_-Por favor… -y escuché a continuación cómo se echó a llorar._

_Yo veía sin problemas en la oscuridad, pero él estaba ciego, lo que me daba mucha más libertad. Por lo que di un salto acabando con esos cinco metros que nos separaban, y aterricé a su espalda._

_Pero él no se percató de ello._

_Tragué indispuesta, la decisión que me estaba concienciando de que eso no estaba tan mal porque simplemente estaba salvándome no solo a mí, sino a todos los volturi, se evaporó; dejando una densa capa de humo blanca en mi cabeza que sinceramente, me inquietó._

_Me vi capaz de… huir de nuevo. Aunque sabía que si lo hacía sería una completa estupidez._

_Miré atenta la nuca del muchacho, y me pregunté si habría superado la pubertad, él se veía tan… pequeño. Cerré los ojos un solo instante, y fue un error. Un craso error. Le chaval se dio cuenta de que estaba tras él, y aprovechó mi momento de confusión para empujarme y tirarme el suelo._

_Noté un ardor casi soportable en la piel de los codos, había caído con ellos y la hierba se me metía por las heridas. No tardé en levantarme para observar que él estaba corriendo a una velocidad considerable hacia el otro lado del estadio._

_Medité sobre la posibilidad de dejarle huir, al menos uno de los dos podría hacerlo. Pero si lo hacía, ya no salvaba todas las vidas que enumeré antes de salir a por él, sino que acababa igual con una, y en ese caso ese "una" era la mía, mi vida. _

_Y dentro de mí, encontré una mísera respuesta: no me importaba morir por aquél desconocido. Sin embargo, así, sentenciaba a mi familia, Jacob, Matthew e incluso a los estúpidos fieles de los volturi. Entonces la pregunta era bien distinta ¿una vida o varias?. ¿La mía o la de él?. Todos contra uno…_

_No podía, no podía ser tan… imbécil. Sería ser muy egoísta. ¿Pero acaso matar no era ser egoísta?._

_Unas lágrimas sorpresa descendieron por mis mejillas, éstas habían esperado mientras yo estaba ajena a ellas metida de lleno en mis cavilaciones, pero ahora ya eran libres, mis pestañas las habían liberado. Sin evitarlo, dejé que mi cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio e hinqué las rodillas en la hierba._

_La hierba estaba muy fresca, y un soplo de aire me levantó la falda del vestido dejándome ver mis muslos. _

_Al final no pudo ser, me limpié las lágrimas y di un salto aun más fiero que el anterior sobrepasando los diez metros probablemente, y ataqué al adolescente con rabia, matándolo casi al instante._

-¿Nessie?.

Una voz me despertó, me giré rápida y vi a mi abuelo vestido con su uniforme de policía mirándome con curiosidad y una pizca de asombro, cerró la puerta de su coche y se acercó hasta mí con esos andares de cowboy tan peculiares que tenía:

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas y sola?.

-Jacob está conmigo. –le expliqué forzando una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa me dolió, si existía a una persona a la que realmente me dolía mentir, ese era mi abuelo Charlie porque entre nosotros existía una conexión desde siempre:

-Oh eso está bien pequeña. –Al abuelo siempre le gustó Jacob de una manera especial - ¿Estás llorando?.

Y me di cuenta de que era verdad, las lágrimas tan vividas en mi recuerdo habían traspasado la frontera entre lo irreal y lo real.

Qué momento más absurdo.

Me las limpié con las mangas de mi jersey, y volví a sonreírle a mi abuelo:

-No pasa nada, llevo días con los ojos llorosos. Puede ser conjuntivitis o no sé.

Mentirosa.

Charlie arqueó las cejas, pero al siguiente segundo asintió:

-¿Has visto al ladrón?.

Claro, Charlie debía estar al corriente de todo lo que había pasado porque ÉL era el policía:

-Sí, pero solo un segundo. No me preguntes por él, abuelo, Jacob acaparó toda mi atención.

Charlie asintió devolviéndome la sonrisa:

-Ha sido todo un héroe, sí señor, ahora si me disculpas voy a ver qué tal está… o, ¿quieres venir…

-¡Tranquilo abuelo!, estoy bien aquí.

El abuelo asintió otra vez, y depositó un casto beso en mi frente que no me produjo nada, entonces caminó en dirección a la ambulancia dejándome de nuevo sola con mis demonios interiores mientras Jacob terminaba de ser examinado por los médicos de la ambulancia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Mi madre junto con Rosalie y Esme, no tardó en abrazarme nada más verme bajar del coche de Jake.

El abrazar a todos me supuso una contradicción a mi humor, porque lo único que deseaba era acostarme y no despertarme hasta mañana, suplicando no soñar nada.

La mirada de mi padre me dejó claro que estaba preocupado pero también rabioso, a él no le gustaba que yo saliera pasadas las nueve de la noche.

Suspiré cuando él me acogió entre sus helados brazos fibrosos, y yo ahogué mi nariz en su pecho, deseando quedarme así para siempre, protegida por mi padre. Me daba la sensación de que todos mis demonios se desvanecían ante su presencia.

Me gustaba estar a su lado.

Él era mi padre y lo amaba por ello al igual que a mi madre, sin embargo solo con él tenía verdadera interacción.

Cuando deshicimos tanto él como yo nuestro abrazo, Jacob y mi madre también lo hacían, ellos se habían abrazado y ahora estaban hablando muy cerca y en susurros, como si pretendiesen que yo no los escuchase pero evidentemente lo oía:

-_¿Estás bien, has sanado en condiciones?. Todavía no me acostumbro a que puedas hacerlo…_

_-Tranquilízate Bells, aquí estoy, de una sola pieza y qué pieza._

Si ese comentario me lo hubiera dicho a mí, hubiese muerto a carcajadas, sin embargo fue a mi madre… otra vez noté un pinchazo de celos por ellos dos y su pasado dentro de mi estómago que me lo revolvió; entonces me giré dejándolos atrás y le dije a mi padre:

-Me voy a dormir.

Él miró a mi madre y a Jacob por encima de mi cabeza, y luego a mí, entonces asintió y yo le besé en la mejilla como acostumbraba a hacer antes de dormir.

Pero a mi madre no la besé.

* * *

Las sábanas me parecieron lo más suave del mundo en el momento en que me metí dentro, estaba tan cansada que solo me dio tiempo a quitarme la ropa quedándome en sujetador y culote. La luna estaba llena y muy iluminada, casi me pareció que era de día por cómo me llegaba su bonita luz color plata, bañando mi cara.

Antes de encerrarme en mi habitación de la casa de mis abuelos paternos, escuché cómo Jacob preguntaba por mí, y desee poder cerrar con pestillo la puerta y las ventanas.

Estaba enojada.

Siempre conseguía sacarme de mis casillas.

Pero también era consciente de que estando entre estas cuatro paredes, él jamás se atrevería a subir a mi habitación, porque se enfrentaría a la ira descomunal de mis padres y eso no le convenía si pretendía casarse conmigo.

Noté un escalofrío recorrerme el espinazo ante la palabra "casarse". Hundí más la espalda en el colchón y me tapé hasta la cabeza nerviosa. Sin poderlo evitar empecé a cuestionarme seriamente si el haber aceptado casarme con él había sido lo correcto, yo todavía era joven e indecisa y posiblemente…

¡No!.

No podía echarme atrás ahora, estaba segura de amarlo, y de que él me amaba a mí como también estaba segura de que lo rompería en mil pedazos si me negaba a casarme con él.

No podía hacerle eso. Sería el apocalipsis.

Cerré los ojos tras un buen rato de dudosos pensamientos y extrañas emociones, para dormirme cumpliendo mi deseo de no soñar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con energías renovadas y no pude hacer otra cosa que ir en busca de Jacob a su casa, obviando la negativa de mi padre ante tal idea por mi protección, estaba más expuesta al peligro dentro de la casa que fuera, porque dentro solamente me enrabietaba con todo. Así que lo más seguro para todos era que saliese.

Recorrí con tranquilidad la distancia que había entre la casa de mis abuelos maternos hasta la casa de soltero de Jake; no me cansé en absoluto al recorrer tanto, porque simplemente mi metabolismo diferente no me lo permitía.

Suspiré nada más divisar la casita hogareña de Jacob que me recordaba a la de los cuentos de hadas, y me encaminé hacia ella. Subí los dos escalones de madera y llamé a la puerta.

Jake no tardó ni dos segundos en abrir, y yo apenas le saludé cuándo ya tenía sus labios aprisionando los míos. Me tuve que agarrar a su cuello de toro para no desfallecer por la intensidad del beso, él parecía histérico y ese beso era una explosión de todas sus emociones.

Estaba como loco.

Dejé que mis manos descendiesen por su cuello dándole una caricia en el momento en que nos separamos, y él relajó la expresión:

-¿Me extrañaste?. –le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

Él cogió mis manos que ahora residían en sus hombros, y me las besó con ternura:

-Qué clase de pregunta más estúpida es esa, Nessie. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, lo sabes.

Sonreí divertida, y pasé cuándo él abrió del todo la puerta y se apoyó en ella para que no chocásemos al yo meterme dentro de su casa -Jacob era tan fornido que prácticamente no cabía por su puerta-. Sin ninguna vergüenza me senté casi tumbada en el cómodo sofá de colores apagados que Jacob tenía en su sala de estar, y lo observé venir hasta mi lado y sentarse para después echarme encima de su pecho.

Lo abracé y me dejé hipnotizar por los latidos de su corazón, era un momento muy esperado para mí, si nuestra vida conyugal fuese a ser siempre así yo jamás hubiese tenido dudas la noche anterior.

En eso, noté los dedos de su mano enroscarse en mis rizos:

-A todo esto, ¿qué te incitó a cortarte tanto el pelo?.

Inconscientemente me agarré más a él:

-Nada… -mascullé con la mandíbula apretada.

-No me malinterpretes, me gusta de ambas maneras pero… no sé, aún no me acostumbre a verte sin tu pelo largo.

Comenzaba a sentirme incómoda por sus comentarios, sabía que no lo decía con maldad pero eso no pudo evitar que volviese a recordar algo que quería enterrar:

_El sonido de mis zapatos me estaba volviendo loca, una parte de mí gritaba que dejara de caminar en círculos por la habitación pero la otra no podía dejar que eso sucediese porque si no, los nervios me comerían._

_Y por fin, tras diez largos minutos, Cayo apareció por la puerta portando una sonrisa siniestra en su bello rostro de diablo._

_Suspiré ante aquella visión tan resplandeciente:_

_-Lo has hecho muy bien. –me concedió sin dejar de sonreír._

_Esas palabras era las que esperaba, pero eso no evitó que me sintiese peor:_

_-Ha sido horrible… no voy a volver a hacerlo. –dije casi sin pensar._

_Entonces en menos de un parpadeo, tuve a Cayo a apenas dos centímetros de distancia de mi cara, enseñándome los colmillos con fiereza._

_El corazón pasó de estar en mi pecho a mi garganta, y la sangre dejó de circular por mi cuerpo para quedarse estancada dentro de mis venas. _

_Conté los segundos que él tardó en darse cuenta de que ya me había intimidado lo suficiente como para que no durmiera bien en toda mi vida, y se guardó los colmillos cambiando esa expresión de animal que le salió por una distinta, una que yo no le había visto y que me dejó volver a respirar:_

_-Sabes las posibles consecuencias de todo esto, estás muy por encima de todo esto pero debes demostrármelo._

_Demostrarle… ¡siempre demostrarle!. _

_Cada día de cautiverio era peor, desde que Marcus se negó a seguir entrenándome, mi vida fue un infierno:_

_-Lo… intento._

_Supuse que el rubio se dio cuenta de que "lo intento" no era mi verdadera respuesta. Aunque él no había formulado ninguna pregunta._

_Todavía así, volvió a sonreírme:_

_-Eres la mujer más interesante que he visto en toda mi larga vida, Renesmee Cullen. _

_Noté la cabeza hervir, y sentí la necesidad de tocarme las mejillas porque seguro estarían súper calientes. _

_-… gracias._

_Ese "gracias", de nuevo no fue lo que me hubiese gustado decirle, si no "pues tú solo me das asco". _

_Asco y miedo._

_Era consciente de que en ocasiones, Cayo era tan perturbador que conseguía que dejara de pensar y que mi inconsciente tomase el control, creándome grandes problemas._

_También aseguraba, que él era el vampiro más hermoso que yo había visto. Ninguno de sus hermanos me llamaba tanto la atención como él, y siempre me había imaginado cómo debió ser su rostro cuándo fue humano, posiblemente sus ojos fueran de un color claro como el verde o el azul y de que su tez tuvo que tener un color nívea rosado, digno de un noruego._

_Pero claro, todo ello eran suposiciones mías._

_-Quiero que hagas algo más… -me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos más alocados._

_Parpadeé sin saber qué hacer, y él continuó:_

_-Bebe de mi sangre. _

_Su voz dejó de ser siniestra para convertirse en una grave y calurosa melodía, el corazón que ya me había bajado al pecho volvió a estar en la garganta. Pero esa vez no enrojecí, simplemente palidecí:_

_-Yo no… no puedo hacer eso. No bebo sangre de vampiros. –le expliqué temiendo que me obligase._

_Cayo aumentó su sonrisa complaciente, y se quitó su túnica oscura, para dejarme ver una blusa del mismo color que su túnica. _

_Sus manos pálidas subieron hasta los botones de su blusa, y empezó a desabotonarla. Y casi morí en ese instante:_

_-Me gustaría que lo hicieras porque –sus ojos pasaron de los botones a mis ojos -, así experimentarás un poder dentro de ti muy diferente al que has sentido hasta ahora. _

_Situaciones como esta no se le presentan a una todos los días, ¿no?. Porque no cabía dentro de mi cabeza la idea de ver a Cayo ofrecer su sangre de legado a otra chica._

_Salvo a mí._

_Quise parar el temblor de mis piernas, pero los zapatos de tacón bajo que llevaba ese día no me dejaron:_

_-Tengo… miedo. –por primera vez me sinceré con todo corazón ante él._

_Me sentí humana de nuevo, y él aceleró el movimiento mágico de sus dedos, desabotonando los botones de oro de su blusa negra cómo el carbón. _

_Y mi conciencia murió._

_Murió para dar paso a la inconsciente, y entonces la idea de sentir más poder recorrerme cada recoveco de mi cuerpo, me fascinó. Me fascinó tanto como el torso delgado de Cayo._

_Él apenas tenía músculos, pero se le notaba fuerte y poderoso. _

_La boca se me secó al instante, y me vi cómo cuándo me acosté con Jacob aquella noche en la que nos reconciliamos. No sabía qué sucedería a continuación, pero él me guió señalando su pecho con sus lánguidos dedos blancos:_

_-Muérdeme. –me dijo._

_El temblor desapareció, me adelanté más de lo que alguna vez quise y posé las manos en su pecho. El tacto fue parecido a cuándo tocas un cubo lleno de hielos resbaladizos y fríos, pero en ese momento eso no hizo más que aumentar mis ganas de "probarle". Le miré indecisa a los ojos, y él me cogió de la cara y la pegó a su pecho, entonces yo hice lo que me pidió, y le mordí._

_Le mordí con todas mis fuerzas, desgarrando más carne de la que precisaba para beber un poco de su sangre; sin embargo él se mantuvo quieto, sin quejarse. Saqué la lengua de mi boca, y cuándo probé su sangre, un remolino de sensaciones me abrazó._

_Fue muy intenso. _

_Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco solos, pero no me importó, le agarré por los hombros hincándole las uñas totalmente excitada, y él soltó un gemido. _

_Su sangre comenzó a resbalárseme por la barbilla, el cuello y el vestido azul que todavía no me había quitado y que estaba lleno de barro y sangre seca. _

_Dios mío…_

_Esto era… ¿el cielo?, o mejor dicho el infierno, un infierno diseñado solo para mí. Porque yo entonces era el súcubo. _

_El vello se me puso de punta ante tal placer, y luché por no paladear tanto y tragar más. La sangre de Cayo era la más exquisita que jamás había probado y me estaba llenando de tanta vida que me notaba temprana a Dios y su poder._

_Sentía que podía superar a Dios sin problemas, que mi vida tenía un gran sentido y que todo el mundo giraba alrededor de mí._

_Diablos era tan exquisito._

_-Es suficiente. –oí murmurar a Cayo a mis rizos._

_El pánico surcó mis venas junto con el poder, y le hinqué todavía más las uñas. No quería dejarlo ir, deseaba estar así para siempre._

_-Suficiente. –repitió con un tono de voz más alto que el anterior._

_Y repentinamente algo me dejó casi sin aliento, después, solo supe que me vi en el suelo con la sangre de Cayo chorreándome por mis dientes. _

_Levanté la cara y miré a Cayo que tenía un color casi transparente y se agarraba a la pared. Me dio la sensación de que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero eso era imposible. Entonces mis ojos bajaron de su rostro hasta la herida que yo le había hecho: dos grandes colmilladas en su pectoral derecho que eran muy profundas y del tamaño del dedo gordo._

_Salía mucha sangre._

_Pero no me preocupé por él, sino me preocupé por mi incesante necesidad de seguir bebiendo. Estaba muy perturbada, y quería más._

_Todavía no me había saciado, sin embargo empezaba a pensar que de Cayo nunca me saciaría._

_Pero era tan delicioso…_

_Me sentía igual que si llevase días sin comer, y ante mí se mostrase un festín lleno de mi comida favorita. Por lo que no lo dudé, y salté encima de él derribándolo._

_Estaba tan débil que no me vio venir._

_Sin embargo seguía teniendo buenos reflejos y antes de que yo volviese a posar mi boca en su herida, él me apartó de un empujón que me estampó en la pared haciéndome muchísimo daño en la cabeza y casi dejándome inconsciente…_

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que volví a abrir los ojos, pero fue el suficiente como para que no tuviera ya tanta ansia por el volturi. _

_-Pronto, yo beberé de ti. –me informó antes de desaparecer de la habitación dejándome con miles de dudas sembrando mi dolorida cabeza._

Solté un gemido y me alejé de Jacob, levantándome incluso del sofá y sorprendiéndole:

-¿Nessie?.

-No. –negué con rotundidad cogiéndome la cabeza con ambas manos y masajeándome la sienes indispuesta – No te acerques ahora Jacob, no podría soportarlo.

Reviews.

**"Bueno, sinceramente no tengo nada que decir acerca de este cap salvo que no me gusta mucho. ¡Gracias por leerme!."**

pipilotte: Vaya pues muchas gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Yuriy Ivanov: Jaja gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Kaaren-Blaack: Me considero más animal que persona XD si eso contesta a tu pregunta claro. Luego, en la última escena de sexo no me corte, quiero decir que yo las suelo hacer así porque no me gusta ponerlo todo, todo, sino se pierde la magia, ¿no?. Y Cayo... bueno él es el más interesante de los tres volturi, su actitud lo hace más cercano a los humanos. Aro es un pesado con sus tonterías siempre se cree el mejor y Marcus es como si no estuviese, luego Cayo es un volcán que está siempre entrando en erupción, exponiendo sus miendos inconscientemen. Me gusta mucho más el rubio, sí señor jaja se nota. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Reneesme-Bella: Gracias pues espero que te haya gustado igual. ¡Besos, adiós!.

escorpiotnf: Renesmee es cómo es, yo jamás pondría a una chica igual a Bella porque sería desgraciar el fanfic. Nessie intenta ser dura pero es un pedacito de pan y las dudas vienen precisamente por eso, pero el final está cerca. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Candy Belle Cullen: Jaja Matt super malo, malote. Y Jacob is alive!!! Lo salvé eh, eso me lo debes. ¡Besos, adiós!.

NeneesmeCullen: Marcus murió porque Matthew lo mató, próximamente se sabrá por qué lo hizo y que repercusiones traerán sus acciones. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Emily Dana: ¿Embarazada? XD que yo sepa Nessie no está embarazada, te confundiste. Matthew se verá pronto y Jacob acabó vivo, no lo podía matar obviamente :p ¡Besos, adiós!.

Psique46: Miles de cosas cómo esta pasan, quise poner una escena "normalita" dejando de lado un poco ese rollo de la inmortalidad y todo y creo que salió el tiro por la culata XD por eso me he esmerado en los recuerdos traumáticos de Nessie esta vez jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Gracias guapa, y tremenda la escena de Nessie y Cayo jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Micko-JN: Jajajaja WTF!!!! Bells debe morir!!!!!!! Nah es broma jaja, y sí, Matthew mató a Marcus, pronto se verá por qué. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: No cumplí tus deseos, y debo decir que no lo siento porque sino el fanfic se hubiera quedado cojo, ¿no crees?. De todas formas ya sé un final feliz exclusivo para ti ;) ¿Quién te gusta más después de esto, Matthew o Cayo? Porque a tí te van los malos como a mí :p ¡Besos, adiós!.

Gabrielle1789: Debes saber desde ya que siempre te estaré agradecida por contactar conmigo de esta forma mediante reviews y luego en el msn, que aunque solo hablamos una noche, fue muy buena la experiencia porque conectamos como bien dijiste que lo haríamos. Y digamos que si Meyers jodió a Edward Cullen en Amanecer, a mí no me interesa revivirlo en un fanfic aunque después de tus cálidas palabras llenas de aliento, me convenciste de que podría XD pero ya sabes lo que pienso. El lobo feroz solo se teme a sí mismo pienso yo, al menos por ahora :p ¡Besos, adiós!.

choconinia: Matthew asesinó a Marcus. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ninnia depp: Tranquila el bolso sobrevivió, ah no! Que tu preguntabas por Jacob jajajaja. Pues sí, Jake está vivo y muy enamorado -por ahora ¬¬-. ¡Besos, adiós!.

amy-vampire: Jeje, Matt a letras y Nessie a ciencias, sí señor. Cada uno en un extremo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica Lautner: Jaja, soy mala, ni un solo cap feliz bueno ¿sabes? Creo que lo pondré en mi lista de quehaceres, a ver si lo hago XD. Os dejé a todos con la duda, ¡cuando la respuesta era obvia! Pero quise jugar un poquito más con vosotros porque de eso se alimenta esta historia :) ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Matthew tiene tela, pero ahora me he centrado más en Renesmee y su lado oscuro que es suficiente XD con un lado me conformo no voy a jugar con dos. ¡Besos mi duquesita azucarada con un chorretón de ¿fresa?!.


	34. Una boda

**Una boda.**

Jacob esperó a que me recompusiera, lo que nunca sucedió. Quizás todo era de un tamaño muy grande y yo sola no podía llevarlo todo, Jacob confiaba en mí y yo en él… bueno, en ocasiones. Así que a lo mejor podría contarle…

¡No!. Si llegaba a hacerlo, Jacob iría por Cayo e intentaría matarlo, y no podía permitirlo.

Por lo que, haciendo de tripas corazón, le sonreí y volví a sentarme a su lado:

-Lo siento yo… he tenido una revelación. –le dije esperanzada de que dejase el tema de lado.

Me pasó un brazo por los hombros, y no lo disfruté, es más, me incomodó hasta tal punto que me fui separando lentamente para que su brazo dejase de tocarme.

Él me miró a los ojos, y me sorprendí al notar una nota de antipatía brillando en los suyos. Entonces acabé sentándome en el brazo del sofá:

-Había pensado –comencé a decirle a media voz -, que es una tontería esperar, Jacob yo ya te he dicho que quiero casarme contigo. ¿Es necesario hacerlo en una iglesia con todas esas tonterías?.

Su expresión taciturna cambió, y eso me dio más fuerzas para continuar:

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Pues que, me gustaría casarme contigo, a solas. Sin gente. Tú y yo y nadie más.

Total, ambos sabíamos que nos queríamos, ¿no?. No hacía falta montar el numerito de la iglesia, el cura, los invitados, las damas de honor y demás.

Porque estaba segura de que no podría aguantarlo sin echar a correr hacia la salida y dejar a Jake con un palmo de narices en el altar. Y eso lo quería evitar a toda costa.

Me conocía, y si me presionaban, huía.

A estas alturas ya lo había asumido:

-La verdad es que nunca me imaginé casándome, así que qué más da cómo lo haga. –Sus ojillos brillaron emocionados – Con tal de hacerlo contigo.

Noté hervir la piel de mi cara, y él tiró de mí para que acabara tumbada encima de él en el sofá. Pero nada más sentir su cuerpo bajo mi espalda, me di la vuelta y me senté a horcajadas sobre él.

Era una necesidad, y quería saciarla con él antes de que me fuera a Volterra a traer de las orejas a Matthew. Le sonreí coqueta, sintiéndome por primera vez en mi vida muy femenina y animal a la vez, y entonces le besé.

Jake se sorprendió, lo noté al no devolverme el beso, pero yo lo único que hice fue intensificarlo. En el momento en que me lo devolvió, yo dejé de besarle los labios para descender por su cuello dándole pequeños bocados a su piel tan caliente.

Él gimió excitado bajo mi cabeza, y en un momento dado moví las caderas encima de sus piernas. Contactando con _aquella parte crucial_. Sonreí dentro del beso que le di. Sabía que lo estaba tentando, tentaba al lobo que se estaba volviendo feroz a cada besito que le regalaba.

Sus manos subieron de mis muslos hasta mi cabello, y ahí él tiró de mi pelo echándome hacia atrás como si fuese una muñeca.

Oh dios. Lo había conseguido, sus ojos brillaban fieros y tenía una mueca de profundo deseo dibujada en su rostro que no me hizo más que sonreír.

Jacob me deseaba más que nunca y quería que me tocara al igual que yo le estaba tocando a él, así que aun con su mano sosteniéndome la cabeza por el pelo, moví de nuevo las caderas, rozándole otra vez. Jake cerró los ojos unos instantes, y su cuerpo vibró unos segundos.

Segundos en los que pensé que se transformaría, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente los volvió a abrir y empujó mi cabeza hacia delante. Nuestras bocas chocaron, y yo me agarré a sus hombros, él se levantó del sofá conmigo a horcajadas, y me tumbó en el sofá boca arriba, tumbándose él encima.

Tener de esa manera a un licántropo realmente te subía la moral.

Jacob dejó de besarme en la boca para mirarme a los ojos, pero yo apenas pude abrirlos del todo porque estaba muy excitada. Él me sonrió y se quitó la camiseta deportiva que llevaba puesta ese día. Solté un suspiro de placer en el momento en que sus carnosos labios atraparon mi clavícula y sus dientes me rasuraron un poco la piel. Entonces yo le arañé la espalda sabiendo que eso a él le volvía loco.

Su cuerpo se rozaba contra el mío con mucho apego y descontrol. Era consciente de que pronto él explotaría, así que dejé de arañarle la espalda y me quité los pantalones cómo buenamente pude, casi provocando que nos cayésemos al suelo.

Jake gruñó pegado a mi cuello, noté la intensidad de sus cuerdas vocales haciéndome vibrar cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

La tela de mi culote, claramente era fina, y cuándo él se desprendió de sus vaqueros, pude jurar que lo sentí igual que si estuviera dentro de mí. Solté otro suspiro lleno de placer, y él sin dejarme hacerlo a mí, me desprendió de la blusa que llevaba casi rompiéndola –menos mal que no tenía botones-.

Jacob dejó de besarme el cuello y la clavícula para ir más abajo, concretamente a mis pechos. Lo único que hice fue abrazarme a él, pegando más su boca a mis pechos.

El sujetador voló en un momento dado, y sus labios fueron igual que un bálsamo para mí. Noté su saliva resbalando por mis costados, y alcé instintivamente las caderas, volviendo a rozarle.

-Ja… cob, deberíamos parar. –le susurré sin apenas darme cuenta de lo que decía.

Él se pegó más a mi cuerpo cómo si yo me fuera a ir sin su permiso:

-NO. –bramó con energía.

No pude volver a quejarme, porque enseguida su boca atrapó nuevamente a la mía. Su estómago se pegó al mío, y su saliva nos dejó pegajosos.

Como pude hice que su boca pasara de mis labios a mi cuello:

-Si… nos vamos a casar… -gemí -, esto no está bien. Debe… deberíamos esperar.

Era una idea estúpida. Pero solo lo hacía porque notaba a Jacob fuera de sí, y quería excitarle aún más, no porque creyera en esas estupideces antiguas:

-Al infierno con todo eso.

Solté una carcajada, y entonces él se quitó su ropa interior y la mía. Y entró dentro de mí llenándome de placer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

_Iba pisando fuerte, notaba los músculos de mi cuerpo estirados y robustos parecidos a los de un caballo, y tenía sed. Una sed desconocida hasta ahora por mí que me estaba guiando hacia la barbarie._

_Volterra a esas altas horas de la noche no estaba muy transitada, pero aún quedaban jóvenes rezagados disfrutando de una fiesta o saliendo de las discotecas._

_Me relamí de gusto._

_Mis ojos estaban a punto de salírseme de las órbitas, porque estaba excitada. Todavía notaba el sabor metálico y pesado de la sangre de Cayo circular por mi garganta y llenándome de un éxtasis desconocido, pero muy atrayente. _

_Digamos que la sangre del muerto me había llenado de vida._

_Era hasta gracioso._

_-¡Hey guapa vente con nosotros!. –me gritó uno de los chicos que salían de la discoteca que estaba justo enfrente de dónde yo caminaba buscando a mi víctima._

_Sonreí con arrogancia, y caminé hasta él moviendo las caderas exageradamente y notando la adrenalina surcar mis venas. Sabía que lo que él pretendía no era nada bueno, al igual que sus amigotes que lo secundaban; pero los que iban a salir peor parados… iban a ser ellos._

_A mí no me podrían ni rozar sin que yo lo permitiese. Antes les arrancaría los dos brazos._

_Nada más llegar hasta ellos, levanté la mirada y el mismo chico con el pelo excesivamente corto y de punta, que me había llamado, dejó de sonreír para irse hacia atrás, totalmente horrorizado. Y no pude más que ampliar la sonrisa._

_Miré a sus amigotes, y éstos fueron más listos que él porque salieron corriendo en dirección contraria; dejándonos a él y a mí solos._

_El chico quiso gritar en un momento dado, pero fui más rápida y le tapé la boca con una mano, pegándome a su cuerpo y notando su respiración agitada apretándome el pecho._

_-¿No querías que viniese?, creo que nuestra fiesta va a ser privada. –Me permití soltar una carcajada llena de ironía – Vas a "disfrutar" mucho._

_Estaba… exuberante, en todos los sentidos. _

_Diablos, debería haber bebido de Cayo antes._

_Lo llevé a rastras hasta la parte de atrás de la discoteca que resultó ser un descampado, lo metí entre unos arbustos, lejos de la multitud del botellón. Y entonces él aprovechó mi momento de incertidumbre para morderme con todas sus fuerzas la mano._

_Un dolor arduo me hizo soltarle, grité enloquecida y rabiosa, y le di una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas. Y juré escuchar un extraño "crack" antes de que el pesado cuerpo del chico cayera en el suelo._

_De repente toda la decisión y necesidad que me había provocado la sangre del vampiro, se desvaneció dejándome ver con claridad. Entonces me asusté, y quise morirme al ver que el chico no reaccionaba._

_Le di la vuelta tras agacharme a su lado, notando cómo se me clavaban las puntas de los arbustos en los tobillos, y me horroricé._

_Él… tenía el cuello roto. Estaba muerto. Yo lo había matado de un solo golpe._

_Mi cuerpo tembló cómo gelatina, me levanté dejándolo lejos y eché a correr directa a la mansión del terror._

El corazón me bombeó con fuerza los pulmones, y me desperté bañada en sudor. Pero no grité. A mi lado, Jacob dormía plácidamente en posición fetal y dándome la espalda.

Suspiré.

¿Por qué me venían todos estos malditos recuerdos ahora?... por una vez podía ser feliz y… no podía. Yo misma me lo impedía.

Las lágrimas no vinieron cómo esperaba, pero eso no me hizo sentir mejor. Terminé por levantarme de la cama dejando a Jacob solo y desnudo, durmiendo plácidamente. Al menos uno de los dos tenía la conciencia tranquila.

Y salí.

Salí fuera de la casa, ataviada con una camiseta de Jacob, que me cubría entera hasta las rodillas. Las estrellas parecían opacadas, y la luz que emanaba de la luna, era muy débil. Apenas alumbraba la casa de Jake.

Cerré los ojos y me senté en el porche, dejando mi cuerpo caer encima de la butaca que Jake tenía afuera de su casa. Posiblemente Jacob se sentase ahí para meditar cómo en este caso estaba haciendo yo, y extrañamente me empecé a sentir cómo una intrusa.

Siempre que estaba con él feliz, me asaltaban estúpidas dudas y si no recuerdos que me torturaban tanto que acababan alejándome de él, cuando ya estaba claro que deseaba estar a su lado.

Subí mis piernas hasta el asiento, y me abracé a ellas.

Parecía estar… marcada por la oscuridad.

_-Tú misma volverás a nosotros._

Un escalofrío me hizo rebotar de la butaca y acabar de pie agarrada a la barandilla del porche, el corazón se me agitó violentamente y tuve que hincar las uñas en la madera, notando las astillas rozar mi piel y rasgármela.

Cayo… probablemente él fuera el mayor de mis problemas. Él me metió en un mundo del que yo nunca quise formar parte y lo peor es que… me gusto.

Me odiaba a mí misma cuándo estaba con el vampiro rubio. Porque no era dueña de mis acciones, era una marioneta.

_Su marioneta._

Gemí, las ganas de llorar había salido. Increíble, Cayo aún entre toda la distancia que nos cubría… me hacía reaccionar.

Hundí los hombros, y bajé la cara. Entonces gotitas de agua salada provenientes de mis ojos me mojaron los pies descalzos. Y, justo oí los pasos de Jake tras de mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

Fui rápida al secarme las lágrimas, y me giré hacia él:

-Nada…

No quería que él supiese… moriría si…

La mejor opción sin duda sería besarle. Y así lo hice, salté a sus brazos y le besé con una pasión que en realidad no era pura, porque no surgía desde dentro de mí ser. Pero gracias al cielo Jake no se dio cuenta, y me abrazó con fuerza devolviéndome el beso.

Me cogió en brazos, y yo fingí una risa carente de felicidad hasta que me llevó dentro de su casa, y me tumbó en la cama para volver a hacerme el amor con la misma ternura y amor que antes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Y si la noche anterior fue sin luz, el día siguiente fue un completo anochecer. El sol apenas tenía brillo y hacía frío. Cuando me vestí, noté un viento helado que me puso la carne de gallina.

Nada más entrar en la cocina, tuve que taparme la boca para no estallar en carcajadas: Jacob estaba lleno de comida hasta el pelo, con un horrendo delantal de gallinitas y una expresión taciturna en su cara.

Me había hecho el desayuno.

-Vaya… esto es… oye Jacob, ¿estás bien?.

Él levantó la mirada de la tortilla de patatas para dirigirla hacia mi cargada de obstinación:

-Por supuesto que sí. Bueno, admito que la cocina no es mi fuerte pero pretendía hacer algo especial para ti el día de hoy.

Noté las mejillas hervir, y bajé un poco la mirada avergonzada:

-Gracias, pero no era necesario. Más que nada porque no sé si moriré después de comer todo eso.

Jacob me hizo una mueca, y yo reí hasta sentarme. Esperé a que él se sentase frente a mí, y me miró taciturno:

-¿Qué?. ¿No piensas probar tu propia comida?. –le espeté con sarcasmo.

-¡Cállate!.

Y se llevó un trozo de tortitas de manzana a la boca, masticándolas con fiereza y moviendo la mandíbula con agilidad.

Yo por mi parte, troceé un poco de gofre con nata y chocolate, y lo probé.

El sabor fue… distinto a cómo esperaba, digamos que no cumplió todas las expectativas y por poco me atragante al no querer mantenerlo demasiado tiempo en la boca para no degustarlo.

-Definitivamente esto se va a pique, yo tampoco sé cocinar. –le dije limpiándome la boca con la servilleta.

Pero Jacob ya se había comido dos tortitas de manzana, un gofre entero y ahora iba a probar la tortilla de patatas con bacón que había hecho.

-Me gusta mantener tu atención puesta en mí Jacob, gracias.

-Estoy _desgastado_, necesito alimentarme.

Y unas burbujas me llenaron de gas todo el pecho, oprimiéndomelo y provocando que la cabeza se me pusiese más caliente que la plancha de los gofres.

Evidentemente ese "desgastado" había tenido doble sentido.

Y debí de desaparecer y reaparecer, porque no me di cuenta cuándo Jacob se levantó y fue hasta mí lado con la boca llena de chocolate y nata y todo el cuerpo manchado al igual que el pelo de alimentos. Él tiró de uno de mis brazos levantándome y sonriéndome con dulzura me besó.

Gruñí dentro del beso porque me manchó toda la cara de nata y chocolate y me manchó la ropa con el delantal. Pero conforme fue avanzando el beso yo me olvidé de esas nimiedades para entregarme a él nuevamente en cuerpo y alma. Pasé los brazos por alrededor de su cuello y me pegué todo lo que pude a su cuerpo. Jake al igual que la noche anterior, me cogió en brazos y me tumbó encima de la mesa de la cocina echando al lado o tirándolo incluso, todo lo que encontró, ya fueran vasos, tenedores o hasta la misma comida que él me había preparado con tanto mimo y poco cuidado.

Paré de besarle justo cuando al echarme un poco más hacia atrás metí la mano en el cuenco de chocolate para los gofres.

-¿No sigues hambriento?. –le pregunté lamiendo el chocolate de mis dedos.

Noté que su mirada pasó de ser una feliz y enamorada a una cargada de erotismo y deseo. Y unas mariposas flotaron en mi estómago casi haciendo que me levantara de la mesa, pero él estaba casi encima de mí:

-Sí, pero ahora tengo hambre de _otra cosa_.

Juré que su voz fue la más sensual que le escuché, y a continuación lo único que supe es que se quitó el delantal y los pantalones para después desvestirme con la misma facilidad que a él mismo, y me tocó al igual que yo a él. Explorando juntos lo que ya conocíamos pero que nos gustaba cada vez más.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Cerré la puerta del coche de Jake, y me puse el cinturón. Me lo apreté bien en mis pechos, y la sensación fue parecida a los pequeños mordiscos que el mismo Jacob me daba cada vez que hacíamos el amor.

Llevábamos dos días enteros sin salir de su casa, alimentándonos el uno del otro como mejor sabíamos hacerlo. Y era un sueño hecho realidad, a cada segundo que pasaba me notaba más conectada a él, y suponía que sucedía lo mismo a la inversa porque Jacob me miraba con ojos de enamorado en todo momento lo que me avergonzaba pero me gustaba.

Giré la cabeza, y observé a Jake entrar, cerrar y ponerse el cinturón antes de arrancar su viejo mercedes ciento noventa de tapicería chocolate que tan poco me gustaba.

Me relamí inquieta y llena de calor; sus músculos se marcaban en prácticamente todo momento y me empezaba a dar cuenta de que probablemente Jacob fuera el hombre más atractivo con quién había estado, aunque claro, yo en relaciones sentimentales no tenía experiencia, tan solo le había entregado mi corazón a él. A nadie más.

-Me gusta cuando me miras, pones una cara muy divertida. –me dijo mirándome él también.

Me sonrojé, lo noté porque el calor que de repente emanó de la piel de mis mofletes por poco arrasó con el resto de mi cara. Y bajé la mirada bastante cohibida, incapaz de dejar de recordar los abdominales de Jake que se me hacían tan deliciosos.

-Tú también pareces estúpido cuándo me miras.

Rebote en toda su redonda cara.

Escuché que lo único que hizo fue reírse y empezar a conducir directos a la playa de La Push…

Probablemente, algunos pensarían que estábamos locos por hacerlo todo tan rápido y tan "poco común", otros nos apoyarían y otros… bueno, a otros les daría igual.

Seguramente si yo no fuera Renesmee y no amara a Jacob, formaría parte del grupo "me da igual". Pero ésta era mi historia, y todo lo que estaba pasando era verdad.

Jacob y yo nos estábamos casando en la playa de La Push, ataviados con ropa blanca tipo Ibiza, y frente al joven cura del barrio, Josh.

-_Jacob, _prometes respetar, proteger y amar todos los días de tu vida a Renesmee Cullen.

A mí no me sonó cómo una pregunta, porque sabía la respuesta de Jake:

-Sí…

Sorprendentemente no podía dejar de sonreír en todo momento, seguramente parecería un payaso. Y tenía la incesante necesidad de llorar.

Jake separó mi dedo con delicadeza de los demás, y me colocó el anillo provocando que mi cuerpo temblase:

-Y tú, Renesmee, ¿prometes respetar, proteger y amar todos los días de tu vida a Jacob Black?.

Eso sí me sonó a pregunta… Pero no tardé ni un segundo en responder, mirando a Jacob a los ojos y notando el corazón latir muy deprisa, con nuestras manos unidas y sudadas por los nervios.

-Sí. –quizás soné con más convicción que él.

Pero no le di importancia en ese momento. Tuve que dejar de mirarle a sus bonitos ojos oscuros perlados de largas pestañas igual de oscuras que sus iris, para tirarle del dedo y colocarle el anillo que Seth nos había comprado con ayuda de Leah en una joyería de la ciudad hacía unas horas.

Un soplo de aire fresco nos revolvió la ropa, y yo solté una carcajada cuando Jacob se comportó como un novato, sus manos temblaron incluso más que las mías en el momento en que me tocó la cadera. Y pude jurar que me estaba quemando, sus dedos tenían la llamarada de un mechero que estaba arrasando con mi piel.

Y nos besamos, siendo ya, marido y mujer.

Reviews.

**"He de confesar, que este cap no es que me haya costado tanto escribirlo, es simplemente que no lo veía correcto por decirlo así. Quizás es porque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir cap felices, no sé... pero por si acaso éste era una prueba, y la prueba no me ha gustado así que ya veremos cómo se desarrollan los pocos cap que quedan. Se lo dedico a todos los que me pidieron que Jacob no sufriese tanto y Renesmee dejara a Matt de lado :) ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

Little Glory4everPink: Matthew no es el protagonista masculino, sino Jacob (en eso soy fiel a los libros de Meyers), así que tenía que quitármelo de en medio unos cap como fuera, es un hecho, él está del otro bando, ahora es malo pero creo que eso le hará todavía mejor XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Bueno, no sé yo si lo de Cayo... XD sabes que sí jajaja, conoces cómo pienso. Y si te gusta la fresa te mando toneladas de besos con sabor a fresas.

SwEeTbOnEs: Jaja lo sabía, simplemente lo sabía te ha pasado a tí y a casi todas las chicas que me leen, eso lo aseguro. Cayo es un interrogante, que bien un día te dice que eres especial, y otro te obliga a matar a alguien solamente por darle el gusto. XD es alguien complicado de entender pero que una nunca se cansa, y no te preocupes el interés del pesado de Cayo se sabrá dentro de poquísimo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Reneesme-Bella: Te pareció bien, todo lo que Cayo le dice a Ren, tiene doble significado casi siempre. Apúntate esa y no lo olvides, así es divertido leer. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Gabrielle1789: Tu compañía es agradable, quizá la mía no tanto porque soy igual que un cardo en el culo pero fue mejor que interesante, muy emocionante porque compartimos casi todos los gustos. Y ya sabes que todo tiene su por qué, que te pareciese que entre Jake y Ren ya hay monotomía es aposta, nunca lo olvides, todo tiene su por qué. Jaja y sí, me baso casi siempre en Charlaine Harris porque amo cómo escribe, no sólo ha creado uno de los mejores romances entre vampiro y humano (Eric y Sookie) que uno pueda leer, sino su humor negro y descabellado es la monda. Y no te sorprendas si te contesto quién en vez de qué a tu pregunta del lobo feroz, XD siempre me salgo por la tangente. ¡Besos, mi divertida gallega!.

Mica Lautner: Jaja, te hago dudar y eso me gusta (insertar baba), pero bueno, supongo que te habrá gustado este cap, porque tú fuíste una de las que lo pediste si no me equivoco. ¡Besos, adiós!.

NeneesmeCullen: Que a ti te guste me deja tranquila, ahora me dirás que este cap ha sido una mierda y ya me cortas el rollo XD. No podía matar a Jacob, porque él no es sólo en los libros de Meyers el prota masculino, sino que en mi fanfic también y hombre eso no podía ser. Además que digo, no habrá vampiros de sobra para matar antes que a un alfa de la manda de La Push, ¿no?. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Emily Dana: Bueno, lo del pelo lo expliqué capítulos atrás, simplemente se lo cortó en una rabieta, pero a Ren siempre le gustó el pelo corto así que al final se quedó contenta XD. Y por Cayo hará peores cosas, cómo has podido ver, ¡besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: ¡No! Que conste que si me matas el fanfic nunca quedará terminado, y esto será igual a lo que le ocurrió a Mozart. ¡Ya queda poquito para saber cómo terminará!. ¡Besos, adiós!.

familiacullen: No te preocupes, no manches aquí en España no significa algo malo. Me agrada entonces que me dejes reviews, eso me honra. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Psique46: Ten miedo a conciencia, sino es aburrido. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Candy Belle Cullen: Y eso sólo fue un recuerdo, en este cap he puesto otro y puede que en el sig ponga otro, y en el sig otro. No sé, ya se irá desenvolviendo todo esto. Jaja, de hecho lo hice aposta, cuando hay conexión bestial entre dos personas como en este caso Ren y Cayo, no hacen falta besos, con una sola mirada está todo dicho. Y la sangre, bueno lo de la sangre hice igual que Charlaine Harris ;) ¡Besos, adiós!.

Kaaren-Blaack: Espero que en este cap me lo hagas largo entonces, XD en el calendario chino soy serpiente no sé si eso te ayuda. Y bueno, estaría bien si Matthew fuera alguien que a la gente le gustase, pero no sé... arriesgarse a poner un Matt´s POV sería algo muy grande, porque yo sin ir más lejos en algunas historias cuando cambian dejó de leer cap por aburrimiento, y no sé. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: Jejeje, tu es que eres muy fan del astuto Matthew, que por cierto de él todavía tengo mucho que contar. Pero será más adelante. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	35. La mujer de hielo

**La mujer de hielo.**

Grité cuándo las manos de Jacob me levantaron por las piernas y de repente me vi abrazada a sus hombros tan anchos como dos armarios roperos –de hecho me costaba agarrarme porque tenía que estirar todo lo que podía los brazos-, y le miré a los ojos, él estaba feliz, su mirada me lo decía.

Sus ojos eran dos claros de agua cristalina, siempre que le mirabas, sabías qué pensaba. Para mí era un libro abierto.

Solté una carcajada al notar unas cosquillas incómodas en la parte de debajo de mis muslos, que era justo en dónde Jake tenía puestas sus manos, sosteniéndome. Y no sabía si reír o avergonzarme, porque teníamos enfrente a Seth y Leah y atrás al cura.

En el momento en que mis pies tocaron la cálida arena de la playa de La Push, me descalcé, dejando que pequeños granitos de arena se colaran entre mis dedos. La hora que era ya, ya no hacía calor, por lo que no dudé en correr en un momento dado cómo una niña pequeña que quiere jugar.

Enseguida la manada me siguió, con el Alfa al frente, mi marido.

Dejé de correr con rapidez innata, dejando que ellos me alcanzasen. Me había abochornado de repente, justo cuando pensé en Jacob cómo "mi marido". Que era en lo que se acababa de convertir. No legalmente, pero sí en mi corazón.

Casi pensé que los desarrollados músculos de mis piernas se convirtieron en gelatina, ¿era éste el momento apropiado para darme cuenta de lo que había hecho?.

Diablos.

¿Por qué me sucedía esto?.

Mis pies pararon, volviendo a notar un hormigueo entre los dedos debido a la arena que se había metido entre ellos, y supe que el corazón había pasado de mi pecho, a la garganta, para luego descender a gran velocidad incluso pasando de mi pecho que es dónde debería estar, hasta quedar en mis talones.

Volví a mirar a Jacob, y me enamoré del movimiento de su melena al viento, que hacía pequeñas ondas perfectas en torno a su rostro, parecidas a las olas del mar.

Irremediablemente miré a mi izquierda, y vi el mar. Tan azul como estaba pintado el cielo.

Y no lo pensé, simplemente aceleré de nuevo dejándoles atrás y… salté.

Salté por el desfiladero con los ojos cerrados.

El estómago subió hasta mi cabeza, ocupando todo el espacio de mi cerebro y aprisionándolo. Y cuando creí que éste me iba a explotar, el estómago me bajó de nuevo hasta su sitio. A la vez noté una helada y poco apremiante sensación.

Un abrazo.

El agua fría del mar, me estaba abrazando.

Abrí los ojos, y éstos me escocieron los dos primeros segundos, después se me acostumbraron –más rápidamente que a un humano-. Y buceé hasta la superficie.

Estaba asustada, pero aún así nada más emerger, solté unas risotadas que parecieron las de un centenar de payasos ebrios debido al eco que se producía entre las rocas.

Sonreí a los lobos desde abajo, y aprecié que el rostro de Jacob estaba desencajado, y me dio la sensación de que le costó reaccionar. Pero pronto lo tuve a mi lado tras haber saltado él también, junto a Leah. No obstante, Seth se quedó rezagado en el desfiladero, mirándonos con sus redondos ojos oscuros y sonriéndonos algo sonrojado.

-¡Vamos Seth!. –le insté.

Pero el pequeño de los lobitos negó con su peluda cabecita, y se echó hacia atrás hasta que ya no pudimos verle.

Solté otra carcajada, y miré a Leah quién estaba escalando una de las rocas con una agilidad muy atrayente, pretendía saltar nuevamente pero desde una altura "más adecuada" y menos peligrosa. Entonces yo sonreí complaciente, y nadé hasta ella con la intención de volver a sentir la misma sensación alocada de antes.

-¡Maldita sea, Leah, ni se te ocurra!. –nos sorprendió la potente voz de Jacob.

Mi cuerpo se encogió solo por el sonido tan estridente de su voz. Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, Leah rodó los ojos y saltó.

No me moví desde mi posición hasta que vi su cabeza salir del agua, y nuevamente las ganas me arroparon. Y seguí escalando. Escuché un duro sonido de algo bajo mis pies, pero no pude mirar abajo porque no me atrevía a dejar de observar el recorrido de mis manos. A fin de cuentas éstas eran las que sujetaban casi todo el peso de mi cuerpo, y tenía miedo de caer.

Sin embargo, no llegué al sitio desde dónde Leah saltó, porque una mano del tamaño de un pie medio, tiró de mis brazos cogiéndome:

-No saltarás otra vez. –me susurró la voz seca y algo tiritante de Jake en el oído, rozándome con sus carnosos labios el lóbulo de la oreja.

Juré sentir un escalofrío que en vez de dejarme más fría, me calentó. Y me dejé llevar hasta que me vi en la orilla de la playa, sintiendo el leve vaivén de las pequeñas olas que nos llegaban por los talones junto con el tacto tirante de la arena mojada.

-¡Estáis completamente locas!. –nos gritó Jake a las dos justo en el momento en que Seth vino corriendo hasta nosotros.

Agradecí que Leah en ese momento saltara con su carácter tan temperamental:

-Cállate, te has vuelto un aburrido Jacob. Das asco.

Vi que Jacob hizo una mueca y se irguió todo lo que pudo, dejándonos a los tres (Seth, Leah y a mí) del tamaño de un guisante:

-Eso es un cumplido viniendo de ti, doña sabelotodo.

Sonreí, nunca había oído a Jacob referirse a Leah de ese modo; seguramente acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero sólo cuándo estaban transformados.

Sentí un leve aguijonazo de celos, pero enseguida me fijé en otra cosa: los músculos de Jacob que se notaban bajo toda su blusa blanca.

Enrojecí, y dejé de abrazarme a mí misma tiritando.

Diablos, Jacob era demasiado atractivo para mí.

Pequeñas y casi imperceptibles gotitas de agua salda se iban deslizando desde sus sienes hasta su cuello, para morir dentro de la blusa. Saboreé sin querer el sabroso sabor de la piel canela del Alfa de aquella manada. Y pude notar la fuerza de sus brazos al cogerme y tocarme.

El corazón se me fue acelerando, y me avergoncé al presentir que todos habrían escuchado mi corazón saltar de repente sin sentido.

Me crucé de brazos por miedo a que se me trasparentaran los pechos, aunque en mi caso no sería así, sino que más bien se me estaría transparentando el sujetador que también era blanco. No de color carne cómo pensé en ponerme.

Entonces me vi claramente sorprendida, porque el fuego me calentó los hombros que estaban helados, tirando un poco de ellos y reconfortando mis costillas con un pecho duro, fibrado y muy cálido. Avancé con la mirada desde esa mano tan grande hasta ese rostro tan conocido para mí, y un sentimiento de gratitud mucho más grande que cualquiera de los que le hubiese procesado anteriormente a Jacob, me llenó el pecho de felicidad. Y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, notando el ritmo de su respiración y sintiéndome muy protegida.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Nos despedimos de los hermanos Clearwater antes de llegar a la casa de Jake, yo me adelanté, dejando que volviese a transformarse en humano debido a que los tres se habían transformado para correr y así secarse. Y esperé unos segundos a que mi atractivo esposo apareciera nuevamente, con su larga melena enredada y su torso tan musculado y tonificado al aire libre.

Jacob poseía una belleza animal y salvaje que ciertamente, enturbiaría hasta los pensamientos de la monja más mojigata del mundo.

Me apoyé en la barandilla del porche, y en menos de un parpadeo tuve a Jake abrazándome de la cintura por detrás y besándome el pelo con cariño. El corazón de nuevo me saltó nervioso, e hinqué las uñas en la madera de la barandilla, pero Jake pronto me volteó y sus labios aprisionaron los míos con una necesidad incauta.

Pero que me gustó.

De hecho profundicé el beso, sintiéndome poderosa al tener así a un hombre tan fuerte y especial como lo era Jacob Black.

-Te amo. –le dijo mi corazón.

Abrí los ojos, y aún notando el leve roce de sus labios contra los míos, él sonrió, y sus ojos le brillaron:

-Yo te amo más.

Sonreí, y dejé que volviese a besarme.

Cuando nuestro beso murió, las manos los dedos se agarraron a los del otro, formando un lazo difícil de romper. Y los dos nos metimos en casa cogidos de la mano.

Una vez dentro dejé que él me guiase hasta el salón, y allí tuvo la intención de volver a besarme, pero esa vez yo le rehuí como pude:

-Jacob –lo llamé para que no se enojase -, ¿Qué es eso?. –pero antes de que pudiera pedirle que solamente me abrazase, la guía abierta de par en par y el teléfono mal colgado, llamaron mi atención.

Noté que el color de las mejillas de mi esposo, se intensificó:

-Es solo que –su mirada dejó de mirar nuestras manos para centrarse en mis ojos - , pensé que te gustaría… bueno ya sabes, ir de luna de miel y esas chorradas.

Tuve que obligarme a respirar nuevamente porque se me olvidó. Y tiré de mi mano separándola de la suya, entonces me crucé de brazos sin saber exactamente qué hacer en ese momento:

-Jake no tienes porque hacer esto, yo ya tenía previsto no ir de luna de miel. No es necesario que te partas la cabeza pensando en dónde ir.

Y el rojo intenso que plasmaba un bonito color canela en el rostro atractivo de Jake, desapareció:

-No me lo tomo como una obligación.

Y las manos me sudaron.

Cómo explicar a tu reciente marido que NO quieres ir de luna de miel porque NO quieres viajar por miedo a recordar a OTRO:

-Jacob yo no tengo ahorrado tanto dinero como para…

-Tranquila, yo sí.

El sudor de mis manos se extendió igual que una plaga por todo mi cuerpo:

-No quiero que lo malgastes así.

En ese momento pude jurar escuchar el sonido de su corazón resquebrajarse, junto con el mío. El miedo que yo sentía había podido esa vez con mi amor hacia él.

Y sinceramente, apestaba.

Yo apestaba.

Deseosa de complacerle de alguna forma, quise acercarme y besarle, con la clara intención de que acabásemos haciendo el amor ahí mismo, en el suelo del salón. No obstante, Jacob por primera vez en toda mi vida me rehuyó la necesidad de tener sexo con él.

Y si tenía alma, acababa de bajarme a los pies.

En esos momentos me pregunté si todo había pasado de verdad y no era una ilusión el estar ya casada con Jacob y haberle destrozado la misma noche de nuestra boda.

No pude moverme.

No respiré.

Ni siquiera pestañeé cuando se fue.

Porque él terminó yéndose, dejándome en la más absoluta de las soledades y llena de sentimientos nefastos que sólo me producían más dolor. Abriendo un cráter enorme en mi corazón.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Me desperté en medio de la noche, perlada en sudor y asustada.

No había tenido ninguna pesadilla, pero parecía tal cosa. Me levanté del sofá y me acerqué a la cocina a coger un vaso de agua.

Sin embargo mis pies se congelaron en el suelo, literalmente.

El calor desapareció para ser todo de hielo.

Abrí la boca dispuesta a llamar a Jacob, y un ligero humo blanco salió desde mi garganta, proyectando sombras irreales en el aire.

Me giré cómo pude, notando escozor en las plantas de los pies, por el cambio tan brusco de temperatura. Y fue entonces cuando la vi.

Parecía más hermosa que la otra vez y su imagen era más nítida, la mujer de hielo me miraba con una actitud arrogante y poderosa a la vez.

Sentí el pánico emerger desde mis entrañas, y no tuve apenas tiempo de seguir observándola porque estalactitas de hielo quisieron impactar en mi cabeza.

Solté un grito arañándome las cuerdas vocales, y aproveché que mi cuerpo estaba ya medio dormido y no había notado el golpe que me había dado al caer esquivando las estalactitas, para ayudarme con el sofá a erguirme nuevamente.

Pero nunca debí hacer eso.

Nada más agarrarme al cojín del sofá, éste se convirtió en una mano transparente que tiró de mi, encarcelándome a él y dejándome pegada y llena de escarcha blanca.

Diablos.

Mi mano se había quedado pegada a la tela congelada del cojín.

Grité enrabietada al no poder deshacerme de aquél agarre tan irreal, y me di cuenta en ese momento de que la mujer de hielo había rodado por las paredes hasta quedar nuevamente enfrente de mí, mirándome con sus grandes ojos blancos perlados de largas pestañas y con una desagradable sonrisa en su hermosa boca:

-¡Qué quieres de mí!. –le grité enfurecida y notando el corazón agitado dentro del pecho.

Estaba bastante asustada.

Sin embargo la respuesta no llegó, y la rabia se convirtió en un llanto desconsolado que me escoció en la garganta:

-Por qué me haces esto…

_-Debo ahorrar el dolor a los demás que tú produces._

Dejé de llorar, para volver a mirarla sorprendida:

-Vas a… ¿matarme?.

No se me pasó por la cabeza otra pregunta. Mi propia supervivencia clamó energías que mi cuerpo no tenía para resistir la baja temperatura que hacía en el salón, y por la que apenas ya notaba el cuerpo:

-_Tengo que hacerlo._

Me abandoné desdichada. Sabía que tenía razón, solamente creaba dolor a mi alrededor, no era capaz de hacer que los demás sonrieran de verdad.

No era capaz.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia delante, y esperé.

Quería que todo acabara ya. En el fondo de mi corazón siempre había sabido que mi final sería trágico y rápido.

La idea ya rondaba en mi cabeza.

Así que no me sorprendí y quise dejarle hacer a ese monstruo de efímera belleza helada. Pero algo ocurrió que no esperaba, un cuerpo muy pesado golpeó al mío despegándome la mano del cojín y mandándome unos metros hasta impactar en la pared.

Solté un gemido de dolor, y me llevé la mano que no estaba congelada a la cabeza: estaba sangrando. Cerré los ojos y me llevé las pequeñas gotitas de sangre caliente que mis dedos habían capturado, a los labios.

Y la cabeza dejó de funcionarme en el instante en que oí mi nombre a través de la voz que más quería escuchar en ese momento y a la vez que menos deseaba que me viese así…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

¿Había muerto?.

Y si era así ¿Por qué no estaba en el limbo?, nada de lo que se me pasaba por la vista parecía el infierno, no había demonios con largos cuernos de cabra ni largos ríos de lava bajo nuestros pies, sino que todo estaba en blanco.

Estaba sola.

Y ese color tan puro comenzaba a dañarme la vista.

Quizás estuviese flotando en el limbo. A fin de cuentas era el limbo el intermedio entre el cielo y el infierno. De todas formas, no acababa de creerme no estar ardiendo en llamas en aquél entonces.

Giré y giré, dando infinitas vueltas y acabando mareada y sentada en el suelo. Y fue en ese instante, cuando tenía la cabeza entre las rodillas y me tocaba el pelo con las manos, cuando escuché la voz de él llamarme otra vez.

El corazón me subió hasta la garganta, y mi cuerpo tembló.

Su mano debió de tocarme el pelo, porque sentí un tacto distinto al de mis manos encima de mi cabeza. Solté un gemido. Subí la cabeza, y ahí estaba, igual de pálido que la última vez que lo vi y con el pelo más largo de lo habitual en él.

Aún así, su aspecto no era desaliñado. Inspiraba… fuerza.

Deshice el abrazo a mis rodillas, y me levanté. Quedando cara a cara después de tanto tiempo.

Tomé aire, y levanté una de las manos pretendiendo tocarle. Pero no pude hacerlo, porque él esquivó mi mano y se posó a mi lado, muy cerca de mí. Rozando con sus labios mí oreja:

-No eres real. –le dije a la nada.

Noté que sonrió al sentir sus dientes en la piel del lóbulo de mi oreja, y noté un escalofrío.

Sus manos subieron desde su cadera hasta mi cara, y me la ladeó, me miró unos instantes que para mí fueron eternos y después me besó haciéndome perder la razón.

Su lengua penetró en las cavernas de mi boca, y me rozó la campanilla un par de veces. Me tuve que agarrar a él para no perder el equilibrio.

Y terminó el apasionado beso.

Dejándome consternada y sin sus manos en mi cara. Me sentí… huérfana al momento, mi piel todavía reclamaba el tacto de la suya, cuándo me habló por primera vez:

-Vendrás a mí…

Sin poder evitarlo, vi reflejado en los ojos caramelo de Matthew la sombra de Cayo. Y me encogí:

-Matt…

-Y yo te estaré esperando.

Parpadeé y él se fue, desapareció al igual que cómo había aparecido.

Pero no me dio tiempo a sentir su pérdida, porque un flashazo me hizo perder la razón y acabé viéndolo todo negro. Al igual que si se tratase de un velo oscuro que se hubiera caído encima de mis ojos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Desperté igual de sobresaltada que antes en el sofá de Jacob, pero ya no estaba en ese sofá, si no en una cama: mí cama.

Qué diantres…

¿Por qué estaba en mi cama de la casa de mis padres?.

-¡Estás despierta!.

Miré a mi madre, y ésta se levantó de tal modo, que destrozó la butaca en la que estaba. Dejé que me abrazase y yo me agarré a su ropa, notándome igual de asustada que en el limbo:

-Mamá, ¿Qué me ha pasado?. –le pregunté una vez me tranquilizó las ganas de llorar que tenía.

Ella me acarició el pelo, y me sonrió con ternura:

-La verdad es que eso también me gustaría saberlo a mí.

Pero la figura imponente de Jacob junto a la brillante de mi padre, no me dejaron seguir preguntando a mi madre sobre qué había pasado. Porque enseguida me vi entre los brazos de ambos.

Y lo peor vino cuándo me ubiqué en el pecho de mi padre, porque siempre que me veía entre sus brazos, no podía evitar llorar.

Era un sentimiento que siempre me salía de lo más interno de mi alma. Y era imposible parar ese llanto cuándo empezaba.

Él solamente me acunó entre sus cómodos y fríos brazos, y yo me limpié las lágrimas que se me iban metiendo por las comisuras de mis labios, llenándome de un sabor amargo la boca y dificultándome la respiración.

Todavía así, levanté la mirada del jersey a cuadros de mi padre hasta el semblante duro y preocupado de mi marido: él también me estaba observando.

Una parte de mí quiso sonreírle, pero otra solamente deseó morir enterrada entre los brazos de mi padre en ese momento.

Dudé, ¿Jacob le habría dicho a mis padres que me había casado con él?.

Porque, me sentía como si hubiese abandonado del todo a la Renesmee pequeña y adorable que tanto me gustaba ser con mis padres, la que jamás se metía en líos pero tenía mucho carácter. Era como si hubiese crecido de golpe.

Y eso no me gustaba.

No quería admitir todavía que tenía más edad de la que figuraba en mi DNI y gritar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Jacob, no delante de mis padres.

Me daba miedo. No sabía si al haberme unido de esa forma mis padres me rehuirían, porque no podría soportarlo. Mi casa se hallaba junto a ellos, pero mi corazón al lado de Jake.

Así que por eso simplemente me abracé a él unos segundos. Para acabar todo el día entre los brazos de mi padre sin poder parar de llorar.

* * *

-Jacob. –le llamé incómoda.

Él se volteó con una lentitud pasmosa, y yo encontré bastante confortable el marco de la puerta de su casa, la que de hecho YA era mi casa también:

-Ah, estás aquí.

El corazón dejó de latirme al escuchar su tono de voz y mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos que resplandecían al igual que su alma.

¿Desde cuándo Jacob Black era tan desapasionado?:

-No me hagas esto Jacob. –le supliqué comenzando a caminar hasta él, dejando mi fortaleza junto al marco de la puerta – Sabías cómo soy antes de querer casarte conmigo, simplemente no puedes comportarte de esa forma como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Buen discurso, sí señor. Y pensar que no lo había ensayado…

Él dejó salir un suspiro de su boca y yo dejé de andar con el corazón en la mano, nerviosa:

-Es sólo… -negó con la cabeza sin mirarme realmente y revolviéndose la melena – te he fallado. Y no puedo perdonármelo. –masculló finalmente con la mandíbula firmemente cerrada.

De hecho me costó entender qué había dicho. Y cuando lo hice apenas pude creerlo:

-¡Por todos los diablos!, Jacob tú nunca me has fallado. SIEMPRE he sido yo la que lo ha hecho.

Al final lo alcancé, y él por fin me miró verdaderamente a los ojos. Entonces quise llorar como el día anterior entre los brazos de mi padre:

-… te herí.

Hubo un momento en que reconocí que podía pasar por la más estúpida del planeta al no saber a qué se refería, pero al instante siguiente recordé la brecha en mi nuca.

Sonreí con calidez. O al menos así quise expresarle que no estaba enojada con él:

-Me salvaste la vida, Jacob.

Él hizo una mueca angustiado, y puso una distancia enorme entre nosotros que pronunció aún más el cráter en mi corazón:

-No es solo eso, no llegué a entender por qué no querías ir de luna de miel; fui un completo estúpido. Quise obligarte… pero te dejé sola y… -no quiso continuar más.

-Y gracias a eso estamos teniendo este momento. –Le dije volviéndome a acercar – Mira –cogí una de sus grandes manos y la posé encima de uno de mis pechos, justo en el corazón - , es tuyo, sigue vivo por ti. Tú eres quién lo merece Jacob. El único.

Él se tomó su tiempo, posiblemente para calmar su pena por mí, y cuando lo hizo, dejó caer esa mano hasta mi estómago, acariciándome el pecho y las costillas en su recorrido para acabar cogiendo mi cadera y pegándome a la suya con una pasión inusitada que no preví en ningún momento:

-Quise morir cuando vi que te había herido al empujarte. Pero llegué a tiempo antes de que la lámpara se te cayera encima de la cabeza…

Todas las ganas de besarle se esfumaron.

¿Lámpara?. Entonces…

-No era una lámpara, eran estalactitas. Todo estaba helado y… -mis ojos divagaron por la casa recorriendo el mismo recorrido que la mujer helada a la vez que se me encogía el corazón por miedo – ella, ¡ella quería matarme!.

Finalmente nos separamos de nuevo, esa vez por mi culpa. Pero en los ojos de Jake ya no había pena, sino sorpresa:

-¿De qué estás hablando?.

Pero su tono de voz consiguió que olvidase por un instante a la mujer, y pensara en la posibilidad de que me estaba volviendo loca. Porque no era la primera vez que la veía.

Qué significaba todo aquello, y ¿Por qué me pasaba justo cuando estaba tan feliz con Jacob?.

Un aliento consternador llegó desde el rincón más oscuro de mi cerebro: Cayo debería saber qué me estaba sucediendo.

Los volturi sabrían a qué tendría que atenerme.

Reviews.

**"¡Y ya volví!, bueno admito que este cap sí que me ha gustado escribirlo, sobre todo la parte del limbo :p. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

familiacullen: Si no me dejas reviews no puedo saber qué te parece y eso al final repercute en la historia lo quieras o no, espero entonces tus reviews :) ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica Lautner: Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que yo odio escribir sobre romanticismo empalagoso, que soy mala escritora y que encima el fanfic se acaba ya XD comprenderás que este cap haya sido así, ¿no? Jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Little Glory4everPink: ¿De lado en qué sentido? Eso no lo entendí, y claro Meyers lo que va a hacer es enamorar a Jacob y Leah porque ella ya dijo que una cosa es la imprimación y otra es el enamoramiento. Aunque yo obvié ese hecho en el fanfic, sino no hubiese tenido gracia. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Gabrielle1789: Amiga del alma, has sido la única que ha notado que Ren no estaba siendo clara en ningún momento, evidentemente lo hice aposta en todas y cada una de las líneas que iba escribiendo ;). Además, yo siempre he sido team Leah no team Nessie XD quédate con eso, aunque no sé cómo va a acabar el fanfic aún. Aunque quizás tú te haces ya una ligera idea de ello :) ¡Besos mi dulce gaitera!.

Emily Dana: Matthew es demasiado complicado para hacerlo todo de repente, si lo hiciese así al final nadie comprendería por qué hace lo que hace. De todas formas me gusta mucho que el personaje haya tomado tanto peso en cada cap, es realmente admirable vuestra atención en él. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Jeje, eso es que eres demasiado romántica para mi gusto. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Kaaren-Blaack: ¿No dicen que el sexo es lo más saludable que hay? ¡Pues toma ración triple! XD. Quizás yo me haya volcado mucho con Cayo, no sé, pero me disgustó que de los volturi sólo se conozca a Aro, los otros dos también son importantes. ¡Besos, adiós!.

NeneesmeCullen: Jacob es el típico hombre que lo ves, y no puedes dejar de pensar en una cosa XD. Y de hecho pensé en hacerla huír, pero me dió pena Jacob XD a veces parece que no me gusta Jake pero en verdad lo adoro es un personaje muy rico pero que yo en ocasiones, no sé utilizarlo cómo debiera :( ¡Besos, adiós!.

Psique46: Jejeje te veo acechante, y aunque no te di un boomb muy gordo, te di algo de bombo en este cap, ¿no?. A fin de cuentas tampoco he sido muy dura, ¿o sí?. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ninnia depp: No pasa nada, cuando uno está ocupado es lo que pasa... XD y no soy pervertida simplemente expreso el amor y la atracción que sienten dos personas enamoradas y en la flor de la vida. Aunque hay veces que sí, aburro con estas cosas XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	36. Luna de Champagne

**Luna de Champagne.**

Había pensado en cómo ahuyentar los fatídicos recuerdos de aquella maldita noche en la que fui atacada. Y no encontré otra solución… me iría con Jake de luna de miel, aunque no me gustara en absoluto porque consideraba que en su casa en La Push, cerca de la playa, estábamos muy a gusto los dos.

El uno junto al otro.

A fin de cuentas mi paraíso estaba en cualquier lugar en el que él estuviese a mi lado.

Pero, un dilema: no teníamos dinero suficiente, por más que Jacob se hubiese empeñado en afirmarlo. Por lo que, tendría que pedírselo a mis padres.

Y eso iba a ser un espectáculo, y no quería ir sola. Luego que tampoco me atrevía por vergüenza a decirle a Jake que ahora sí deseaba que nos fuésemos lejos, a disfrutar de nuestro amor y recién estrenado matrimonio.

Bajé del baño del piso de arriba, y ubiqué a Jacob tumbado boca arriba, bastante entretenido comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas.

Sonreí.

Me acerqué hasta quedar a su lado, y le arrebaté la patata que iba a llevarse a la boca para comérmela yo, después de que el sabor avinagrado y salado de la patata frita pasase por mi tráquea dándome ese gusto; miré a Jacob quién también me estaba observando con sus bonitos ojos oscuros:

-La comida basura es demasiado deliciosa, si sigo así, me pondré cómo una morsa. –bromeé volviendo a comer otra patata más.

Jacob sonrió, y se incorporó, quedando a mi lado:

-Entonces yo también engordaré para que seamos iguales.

-Jacob, tú no engordaría ni aunque la vida te fuera en ello. –Señalé con sorna- Tu cuerpo es de Alfa, así lo más que puede pasar es que te salgan más músculos.

No sé si lo advirtió rápidamente, pero conforme me iba refiriendo a su cuerpo, mis ojos divagaron por su torso. Que ese día estaba encerrado bajo la tela de una vieja camiseta con un borroso dibujo de lo que me pareció que en sus tiempos debió ser una playa con una palmera a un lado.

El estómago me dio un vuelco, y dejé de mirarle extasiada para rehuir su mirada que estaba siendo intensa en ese momento. Pronto, noté que dejó la bolsa de patatas en la mesita de la sala de estar –la que estaba llena de revistas de coches, motos, bicicletas y… algunas chicas en biquini-, y sentí la caricia que me regaló en el cogote.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por esa sensación de quemazón tan maravillosa que me producía Jacob. Y enseguida, fueron sus labios los que me llevaron al cielo:

-Y que me salgan más músculos no sería problema alguno para ti, ¿no?.

Me costó entenderle, porque mi mente había viajado muy lejos:

-Deja de decir estupideces.

Noté el aliento tan caliente de Jacob tocar mi cogote de nuevo, al igual que sus labios instantes anteriores. Y solté un suspiro:

-Ahora mismo juraría que desearías arrancarme la ropa y hacerme el amor. –me susurró ronco y lamiéndome el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Oh dios.

Ahora mismo sí que había explotado mi corazón.

Jacob desde hacía unos días, no había parado de comportarse de esa manera conmigo. Notaba sus miradas lascivas a cada segundo que pasaba junto a él, y sus besos eran mucho más apasionados.

Cabe recalcar que no habíamos tenido sexo en cuatro días, concretamente desde que le dije que lo seguía amando aún después de que me hubiera herido al intentar salvarme; simplemente nos habíamos acostado juntos para dormir y abrazarnos, incluso a veces nos acariciábamos.

Pero no habíamos llegado más lejos de eso, a lo mejor porque Jacob me notaba ida. Y eso no podía evitarlo, no sin una luna de miel en la otra punta del mundo.

Ahogué un gemido excitada, en el momento en que noté las grandes y fuertes manos de Jacob subir desde mi cadera hasta mis pechos:

-Te amo. –Me dijo volviendo a acariciar el lóbulo de mi oreja con su lengua –Ámame tu también.

Solté una carcajada. Jacob seguía teniendo la mentalidad de un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas:

-Ya lo hago, y mucho.

Ladeé la cara, y por fin nuestras bocas se encontraron, danzando presurosas y sedientas de placer. Saboreé la salada saliva de Jacob y le abracé con fuerza, intensificando el beso.

Rocé su campanilla, y mi lengua pasó por todos y cada uno de sus dientes, rememorando el sabor de las patatas fritas a la vinagreta que tanto nos gustaban a los dos. Llevé los dedos hasta su nuca, y ahí jugué con algunos mechones de pelo que se le habían escapado de la cola de caballo que llevaba ese día.

Pronto noté que su cuerpo se estremeció, y enseguida su aliento me infló los pulmones.

Jacob se estaba riendo.

Dejé de besarle, y le tironeé de los mechones que pude coger, sacándole más de paso y casi deshaciendo su coleta:

-Qué pasa…

Intenté sonar enojada, pero eso no hizo más que aumentar la risa de Jake:

-Es sólo, que me haces cosquillas. –me explicó cogiendo mis manos que reposaban en su nuca, tirando de su cabello, y las llevó hasta su boca para besarlas.

No pude contestarle con otra sardónica respuesta, porque enseguida se escucharon los risueños pasos de Seth y los vastos de Leah. Ambos acababan de llegar para su matutina sesión de footing –como habituaba a llamarlo yo- por el bosque de Forks.

Solían convertirse para echar largas carreras y así mantener la fuerza que tenían cuando debían cazar o defenderse.

-Ya están aquí. –me informó levantándose del sofá y dejándome en él, sola.

-Vete ya, no querrás hacer enfadar a Leah.

Sonreí cuándo Jacob rodó los ojos claramente fastidiado:

-¡No por dios!. –se mofó quitándose la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

Noté mis mejillas arder, y un cálido puño me golpeó la barriga dejándome sin oxígeno. Los músculos de Jacob estaban bien acentuados y el color tostado de su piel lo hacía ver como un hombre esculpido por los dioses.

Los dioses más morbosos cabe recalcar.

No sabía si él estaba al corriente de lo mucho que me excitaban esas cosas, porque se acercó y depositó un casto beso en mi cabeza para luego salir arrastrando los pies.

Un beso "demasiado" casto para mi gusto; hubiera deseado que me besara en los labios, me tumbase en el sofá, me quitara la ropa y me hiciera el amor con fuerza.

Pero todo tendría que ser en otro momento…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Había caminado presurosa, pero ahora que me hallaba frente a la casa de mis padres, me arrepentí un poco de mi decisión.

Pero una voz dentro de mi cerebro me recordó que YA estaba tomada, por lo que hice de tripas corazón y abrí con mi llave, encontrándome en la entrada una escena un tanto desagradable: mis padres estaban abrazados, bailando un estúpido vals que me puso el vello de punta.

Odiaba esas muestras de cariño, podían dárselas en la intimidad más absoluta que ofrecía su habitación. No ahí.

¿A quién le gustaba ver a sus padres besarse por todos los rincones y decirse palabras cursis?.

Por lo menos esperaba que la cosa entre Jacob y yo no evolucionase hasta tal extremo… la simple idea casi me hizo vomitar:

-¿Tú y Jacob?.

La asombrada voz de mi padre me devolvió a la realidad de un trompazo, noté en mi cabeza pajaritos y me encogí avergonzada. Las miradas de mis padres estaban puestas encima de mí, habían parado de bailar y mi madre estaba bajando en ese momento el volumen de la música:

-No me gusta que hurgues en mi mente.

Quise ser severa, pero de los dos, fue él el más severo, acercándose a mí en un parpadeo y mirándome con fiereza tras sus largas pestañas:

-¿Qué hay entre ese _chucho_ y tú?.

-¡Edward!. –le reclamó mi madre.

Pero… a mí no me molestó, nunca lo había hecho que mi padre y Jacob despotricasen el uno del otro de esa manera tan cómica a espaldas del otro, mientras que cuando estaban el uno frente al otro se trataban cómo conocidos con una buena relación llena de cordialidad.

Hombres…

Miré a mi madre una fracción de segundo, y casi deseé estar a solas con ella para decírselo sólo a ella. Y que ella se lo contara a mi padre después de que Jacob y yo estuviésemos en la otra punta del planeta:

-Algo… _serio_. –fue lo único que pude decir en ese entonces.

-Creo que voy a vomitar. –declaró mi padre con un deje de ironía.

Ya éramos dos… él por asco y yo por nervios. Gracias al cielo mi madre logró poner orden y mantener alejado a mi padre de mí –todo lo que pudo-:

-Me alegra mucho saberlo, Renesmee. – Me encogí de hombros, y ella me acarició las mejillas con suavidad – No hay nadie mejor que Jacob para cuidarte. Soy afortunada desde este momento.

Pero ninguna de las dos pudo abrazarse a la otra, porque escuchamos claramente lo que mi padre masculló con los dientes apretados: habla por ti.

Bajé la cabeza cansada. Mi padre se las daba de entendido y maduro pero a veces… a veces era peor que yo:

-Quiero dinero. –estaba enojada desde ese momento.

Hubiera podido decir: necesito y no quiero. Pero la actitud de mi padre no dejaba tregua a nada:

-¿Para qué?. –de nuevo él.

Puse los ojos en blanco y entre los dos apartamos a mi madre de en medio, para estar frente a frente:

-Para mis cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?.

-Cosas… -pero al ver que mi padre no iba a reaccionar, me fui hasta mi madre - ¡mamá!.

Mi madre suspiró, y me firmó un cheque. Pero no pude saber de cuánto dinero porque mi padre se lo arrebató enseguida:

-¡Eso es mío, mamá me lo ha dado!.

-El dinero es mío también – quise matarlo, lo juro -, ¿es para el perro?, ¿lo necesita?.

Por todos los diablos… ¡odiaba a mi padre!:

-¡No, lo necesito yo!. Dámelo. –inquirí extendiendo el brazo.

Pero mi padre se hizo el tonto y dobló el cheque con sutileza:

-Dile a tu "amiguito el chucho", que si necesita dinero puede venir a pedírmelo él mismo.

Cuando se ponía en ese plan no había salida, por lo que volví a mirar a mi madre desesperada, y fue ella esa vez quién arrebató el cheque de las manos de mi padre.

Y me lo dio.

Le sonreí aliviada, y miré la cantidad con estupor porque era mucho más de lo que claramente necesitábamos. Aunque mejor, así podríamos estar más tiempo fuera.

-Gracias mamá, en momentos como este tu eres mi ángel guardián. –le dije con excesivo celo en la voz y abrazándola con fuerzas, sin dejar de mirar cómo mi padre fruncía el ceño.

-¿Te quedarás a cenar?. –me preguntó ella peinando un poco mi melena.

Asentí sonriéndole, probablemente Jacob no regresaría hasta pasadas las diez de la noche y estaba hambrienta. Echaba de menos la cocina de mi madre, aunque prefería la de mi padre. Pero eso nunca lo iba a decir, no a menos que me tiraran de la lengua.

Y en esa noche lo más que podría decirle a mi padre era que se fuera al infierno…

* * *

Llegué molida a casa de Jake, todavía podía escuchar la discusión que se había desarrollado a lo largo de la velada, entre mis padres. Y todo por los celos de mi padre hacia Jake.

¿Por qué no me podía compartir?. Era su hija y a fin de cuentas todo padre desea que su hijo sea feliz, ¿no?. Aunque eso implique tener que aguantar a alguien a quién no tragas.

Pero… mi padre era Edward Cullen.

Vislumbré las luces del porche encendidas, y supe que Jacob ya había llegado. Una renovante sensación de alivio me recorrió como si se tratara de un escalofrío, y anduve hasta la puerta con energías renovadas. Jacob abrió antes de que llegara a meter la cerradura en la puerta, y enseguida me vi atrapada entre su musculado pecho y sus dos grandes y feroces brazos.

Correspondí a su abrazo como pude, y una vez me hubo soltado observé que estaba lleno de tierra y restos de hojarasca:

-Podrías haberte dado una ducha.

Él me dejó entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí:

-Te estaba esperando. _Deseaba… hacerlo contigo_.

El cansancio se fue, quedó reducido a cenizas. Y por lo pronto un vaivén de emociones me mareó:

-He estado con mis padres. –le informé antes de que me preguntara y evitando tocar el tema de la ducha y lo demás.

-¿Y?.

Ambos caminamos hasta la sala de estar, y dejé que Jacob me acunara entre sus brazos una vez estuvimos sentados en el sofá:

-Estoy muy cansada.

El pecho de Jacob me sacudió: se estaba riendo:

-Quizás pueda ayudarte con eso. –me dijo a la vez que me ladeaba la cara y empezaba a darme pequeños besitos por toda la cara.

Pero yo pude controlar mis necesidades, y empujé a Jacob hacia atrás:

-Hasta que no te laves no me tocarás, Jacob Black.

Él arqueó sus espesas cejas negras:

-El hecho es que YA te estoy tocando.

Le sonreí con sarcasmo:

-Lo sé, y eso es lo máximo que llegarás a tocar si no me haces caso.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco, pero no rechistó, se levantó y me robó un beso antes de salir corriendo, esquivando el cojinazo que quería darle.

Solté una risotada, y me acomodé mejor en el sofá, notando el silencio que me estaba rodeando. La mente se me quedó en blanco, y sólo pude sentirme querida y amada por Jake. El amor que siempre me procesaba y se empeñaba en demostrarme, me iba dejando cada día más prendada de él.

Y no sabía si eso estaba bien.

Quizás podría hacerle más daño…

Me horrorizó la simple idea, y no hice más que salir de la sala de estar y correr escaleras arriba para colarme en la habitación de Jacob y esperar a que terminase de ducharse. Dejé mi cuerpo caer en peso muerto en la cama, boca arriba y en menos de cinco minutos un limpio y chorreante Jacob Black con el pecho al descubierto y una simple toalla de pequeño tamaño anudada en su cadera, hizo aparición turbando los pensamientos que empezaba a tener.

Jacob dejó de escurrirse la melena con otra toalla, para mirarme las piernas y luego la cara. Yo no me moví, aprecié el deseo que despertó esa postura en sus ojos, y me removí un poco dejando mi cara al lado de la ventana. Sentí la intensa luz de la luna bañarme el rostro, y miré las estrellas por la ventana. Pero no pude comenzar a darme cuenta de que hacía luna llena, porque tuve en menos de un segundo el cuerpo mojado de Jacob aprisionando el mío.

Solté un gemido al notar la virilidad del moreno entre mis piernas. Y las abrí, acariciándome con él, Jacob soltó otro gemido deseoso de más, y me besó en la boca varias veces antes de empezar a besarme el cuello, la clavícula, los pechos… todo ello sin quitarme la ropa.

Yo por otro lado, le acaricié la piel tan tersa de la espalda y una sonrisa se plasmó en mi boca. Lo pude notar, y esa sonrisa era de las grandes y estúpidas porque se había abierto toda mi boca.

Supe que era el momento adecuado para decirle lo que había hecho, y le cogí la cara antes de que siguiese besándome los pechos con el sujetador puesto, más la blusa:

-He pensado mucho, y me gustaría irme de luna de miel contigo. –fui directa.

¿Para qué seguir atrasándolo?, cuanto antes mejor:

-Pensé…

-Lo sé, pero lo he decidido y quiero hacerlo. –dejé que una de mis manos que le sujetaban la cara, descendiese en forma de caricia por su mejilla izquierda. Y aún estando mojado, noté el apremiante calor de su piel bajo el contacto de la mía-Vente conmigo –mi mano fue hasta sus labios, y también los acaricié - , podemos huir por una vez de todo esto. Solos tú y yo.

Y esa mano acabó en una de sus clavículas.

Él no preguntó por el dinero, ni siquiera por el sitio en dónde iríamos. Simplemente me sonrió y me besó con todo el amor que pudo dejarme saborear entonces.

Pronto, sus caricias disminuyeron y acabó con su cabeza encima de mi pecho, mientras yo le acariciaba su espesa cabellera azabache, él empezó a dormitar cansado.

Al parecer los dos estábamos muy agotados, y volvimos a dormir abrazados.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Cogimos un avión a muy temprana hora del día siguiente, fuimos separados al aeropuerto porque Jacob había tenido que ir a avisarles a Seth y Leah de lo que íbamos a hacer, mientras que yo había cogido un taxi y había llamado a mi madre para decirle que me iba a ir de viaje unos días junto a Jacob, obviando el hecho de que era nuestra luna de miel porque estábamos casados.

Gracias al cielo no puso ningún impedimento, y colgué feliz el móvil deseando estar ya dentro del avión, con Jacob a mi lado y viendo pasar el bonito paisaje desde arriba.

Jake no llegó hasta que dieron el último aviso de nuestro vuelo, directos a Cuba. Estaba ya de los nervios… perder el avión hubiese sido catastrófico, un mal augurio.

Y no quería centrarme en eso. No por ahora, porque bastante mal habíamos pasado ya.

Jake me cogió de la mano y me guió dentro del avión, hasta que encontramos nuestros asientos. Agradecí el hecho de que al despegar, nadie se sentase a nuestro lado, así que esos tres asientos eran para nosotros solos.

Le acaricié los dedos de la mano, intentando tranquilizarle porque él odiaba los aviones –al igual que yo-. Y el viaje pasó sin sobresaltos…

Llegar a Cuba, no supuso problema alguno, el problema llegó cuando nos subimos a un taxi y el taxista nos preguntó hacia dónde debía tirar.

Ninguno de los dos hablábamos español:

-¿Me entiende?. –Empecé a preguntarle haciendo gestos exagerados y provocando que Jacob se riera de mí – Necesitamos ir al hotel Saratoga, por favor.

De lo único que se enteró el taxista fue del nombre del hotel, nos sonrió a ambos y dijo algunas palabras que no entendí. Miré a mi derecha, y pude ver que Jacob incluso entendía menos que yo y eso ya era mucho, así que dejé de intentar comunicarme con él y dejé que nos llevase dónde quisiese.

Las personas caminaban cogidas de la mano y en bañador, todas tenían un acentuado moreno en la piel y una bonita sonrisa pincelada en el rostro; se les veía muy relajados.

Llegar al hotel Saratoga, en la Habana. Nos costó veinte minutos desde el aeropuerto, le pagué al taxista y le dije adiós y gracias como pude. Después, me cogí del brazo de Jacob y entramos en la recepción del hotel, en dónde una antipática recepcionista nos atendió.

Aunque al menos ella sí entendía nuestro idioma:

-Hemos hecho reserva con el nombre de Jacob Black. –le dije a la vez que observaba cómo miraba en la pantalla de su antiguo ordenador de torre.

-Sí… -me contestó de manera seca y cortante – una suite, ¿verdad?.

Asentí incómoda.

La señora no despegó los ojos de la pantalla del ordenador hasta que nos entregó la llave de la habitación. Pero sus ojos bailaron raudos hasta Jacob, y rodé los ojos.

Jacob al miró sin expresión, o al menos yo no pude descifrar qué estaba pensando. Sin embargo a ella le pareció suficiente, porque le sonrió enseñándole una dentadura demasiado blanca para mi gusto.

No me quedó más alternativa que tirar de Jake y evitar que aquella estúpida recepcionista se lo comiese con sus ojos de lagarta salida.

* * *

Me tumbé en la cama, y vi a Jacob mirar por la ventana con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que se me contagió cuando se giró a mirarme:

-¿Estás contento?. –le pregunté igual que una madre a su hijo después de comprarle el tan ansiado juguete.

Él asintió acercándose hasta mí, se tumbó en la cama a mi lado, y yo me abracé a su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón:

-Creo que estoy soñando.

-Recuerda el avión, eso te hará saber que estamos en la tierra no en tus sueños. –le indiqué levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-No me gustan los aviones, todo está previsto para que andemos con los pies en la tierra, no en esos estúpidos cacharros alados que se pueden ir al garete en menos que canta un gallo.

Volví a enterrar la cabeza en su pecho:

-Abrázame. –le pedí en un ronco susurro.

Pronto, sus brazos me acogieron y yo cerré los ojos, durmiéndome casi al instante.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Supe que era tarde al despertarme y mirar hacia la ventana, ya no había sol y se escuchaban cánticos y el rumor de risas a lo lejos. Miré a Jacob, él estaba plácidamente dormido.

Pero no había dejado de abrazarme.

Quise besarle, me sentía feliz y enamorada, dentro de una nube de golosina que me tenía en la inopia. Me acerqué hasta su cara, y le besé la mejilla con suavidad, él se removió y yo sonreí; lo mejor sería dejarle dormir un poco más.

Me levanté y justo entonces supe que estaba hambrienta, mi estómago ronroneó furioso y yo me dejé caer a orillas de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Jake, para marcar el número del restaurante del hotel y pedir comida: frutas exóticas y mucho champagne.

Qué estupidez… pero era lo que me aconsejaron, así que dejé que por una vez todo se fuese al traste debido al alcohol.

Era tan feliz que no me importaba beber por una noche.

Me dio tiempo a ducharme antes de que subiesen el menú especial para recién casados que ofrecía la casa, abrí la puerta y dejé que un apuesto muchacho joven dejase el carrito con la comida dentro. Tras cerrar de nuevo la puerta, aprecié la extensa decoración floral y con pequeñas velas aromáticas que tenía.

No había demasiada comida, pero fue suficiente para mí.

Me permití coger una fresa y masticarla. La saboreé todo lo que pude, y miré a Jake que seguía dormido.

Sonreí, ése era nuestro momento.

Nuestra noche de bodas oficial, y las fresas eran la fruta preferida de Jacob.

Dejé la fresa mordida en la mesa, y me senté a su lado, lo vi dormir unos instantes. Apreciando de nuevo su extensa belleza salvaje que era puro fuego en su piel.

Posé una de mis manos en su pecho, notando el vaivén acompasado de su respiración y no tardé en besarle los labios.

Ni tres segundos después, Jacob ya estaba despierto y respondiéndome al beso. Sus manos bajaron por mi ropa hasta mis caderas, y me apretó los muslos.

Debería de tener hambre también, porque su lengua limpió mi boca de todo sabor a fresa. Hice que nos separásemos, y alcancé una fresa para dársela de comer:

-No me equivocaba, tenías hambre.

Jacob sonrió comiéndose la fruta de mis dedos, y cuando la terminó y yo quise darle más, el me cogió de la mano y me chupó los dedos con los que había sostenido la fresa.

Un escalofrío me abrazó dejándome helada y caliente a la vez.

Jacob era… diablos, era un adonis.

-Sabe deliciosa en ti. –me dijo sin despegar sus labios de mis dedos.

Tragué saliva indispuesta.

Unas mariposas dormidas revolotearon por mi estómago, y tuve que girar mi cuerpo, coger otra fruta, morderla y beber un poco de champagne tras descorcharlo, para serenarme un poquito.

Unas simples palabras de Jacob, y ya estaba ardiendo de deseo. Y eso me desquiciaba, porque no tenía apenas control cuando estaba así, con él:

-Nessie –cerré los ojos al notar sus labios aplastar mi oreja - , voy a beber champagne – solté un gemido – encima de ti, quiero emborracharme de ti.

El coco que estaba disfrutando, acabó en el suelo:

-… Jake…

-Deseo saborear el ácido sabor del champagne, lamiendo tus senos, tu estómago, tus piernas…

Gemí. No pude más que hacer eso mientras Jacob me iba recostando sobre las sábanas de seda, y me desnudaba con su mirada.

Porque su mirada era fuego:

-Eres… muy hermosa. –la garganta se me secó conforme las caricias de Jacob iban pasando de ser suaves a intensas – Quiero entregarte mi alma, porque es lo único que todavía no es tuyo. Deseo ser completamente tuyo…

Su nariz aplastó mi cuello, y dejé que me fuera desabotonando la blusa que me había puesto rápidamente al escuchar los golpes en la puerta de la comida.

Volví a gemir.

Uno, dos… y hasta cientos de gemidos salieron por mi boca. Estaba realmente extasiada por la atención tan especial de Jacob y sobre todo por el peso de sus palabras.

Mi corazón se abrió por primera vez del todo ante él. Las compuertas de hierro firmemente selladas explotaron, y él entró dentro; llenándolo todo de luz y calor apremiantes, que no hacían más que hacerme más feliz.

Por fin estuve desnuda frente a él, Jacob se quitó enseguida los pantalones y yo le arranqué la camiseta, rompiéndosela. Jake me sonrió por tanto deseo, y a continuación hizo lo que yo me temía: cogió la botella ya empezada de champagne, y vertió casi todo el contenido en mi cuerpo.

Suspiré.

El vello se me puso de punta, pero no pude sentir más frío por el líquido que iba resbalando en mis pechos, ya que la boca de Jacob empezó a succionar el champagne con avidez.

Quería mantener los ojos abiertos, pero ya era imposible. Se me ponían en blanco solos, y el corazón me iba a estallar dentro del pecho, Jake dejó de pasear su lengua por mis pechos, para tomar un trago de la botella.

Sus labios apretaron los míos, le di paso al trago que se había metido en la boca pero que no se había bebido; bebí de su boca, llevándome conmigo el sabor de su saliva y las caricias de su lengua en mi campanilla que estuvieron a punto de ahogarme de placer.

Jacob de nuevo me echó más champagne encima, y no pude evitar alzar la cadera cuando colocó mis piernas en su cadera.

Noté su virilidad, y ella sola acabó dentro de mí a la vez que Jake terminaba de saborear las gotitas de champagne que corrían por mi estómago.

Arañé su espalda, y él empezó las embestidas. Mi pelo que aún estaba húmedo por la ducha de antes, se desperdigaba por toda la cama, permitiendo que Jacob me mordiera el cuello por todas partes.

El orgasmo llegó, pero Jacob en vez de acomodarse a mi lado y abrazarme mientras yo le seguía dando de comer. Me cogió en brazos y me empotró en la pared.

Grité su nombre extasiada.

Muchas veces.

No podía parar.

Jacob gemía justo en mi oído, y yo quería que su cuerpo se fusionara con el mío para no parar nunca ése baile del infierno lleno de volcán con lava que nos iba quemando a los dos.

Y otro orgasmo más…

-Jacob… - lo llamé cuándo él me llevó hasta el baño y nos metió a ambos en la bañera que era enorme.

-Shhh. –me inquirió tapándome la boca y volviendo a entrar en mí – Te amo, Nessie. Quiero que seas mía. –me dijo conforme volvía a embestirme con cuidado.

Me quité de la cara el pelo de Jacob, y le besé el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndole vibrar encima de mí:

-Ya lo soy. –le concedí a la vez que llevaba el pie hasta los grifos de la bañera.

El agua nos bañó a los dos.

Jacob y yo hicimos el amor en repetidas veces dentro de la bañera, hasta acabar peor que exhaustos. Después, él sin dejar de estar dentro de mí, me volvió a levantar demostrándome cuán fuerza tenía, y me llevó hasta la cama.

Nos tumbamos al lado del otro mojados y algo pegajosos. Mi pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad y notaba que la cabeza me daba vueltas pero tenía una relajante sensación placentera extendida por todo el cuerpo. Y esperaba que a Jacob le sucediese lo mismo.

-He sentido tu alma Jacob… -le susurre – tocando la mía… ha sido –le miré -, maravilloso.

La boca de Jacob se ensanchó al sonreírme, la mano que descansaba en su costado, subió hasta mi cara y me la acarició. Yo cerré los ojos y llevé su otra mano hasta mi corazón.

Jacob me besó en los labios, y volvimos a dormirnos encima de la cama al igual que cuando llegamos.

Reviews.

**"Más pronto de lo acostumbrado, ¡volví! Y con un romántico capítulo cabe recalcar. No he podido evitarlo, lo he escrito en una hora tras ver el sneak speak de new moon entre Jacob y Bella, el momento en que se quita la maldita camiseta para limpiarle la sangre de la cabeza a Bells es... ¡impactante! Por eso he sido tan rápido :) no lo he podido evitar. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

cygg: No es zorra, simplemente no sabe lo que le conviene. Una mujer tan hermosa cómo Ren debe tener a muchos pretendientes para saber con quién quedarse al final, y aunque me harían falta más, no me desagrada el resultado. Cayo aparecerá... pronto ;p. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Ja-ja-ja ¡pues al final no les separé! Si no que les uní más, claro... mi idea inial no era esa y tú lo sabes XD por eso lo odio. Me he inspirado en Claudia con lo de la mujer de hielo, pero no es un fantasma es algo mucho más complicado ^^¡Besos mi dulce duquesita!.

pipilotte: Renesmee es parecida a Harry Potter en el sentido de que ella no busca los problemas, si no que los problemas la encuentran a ella. Es una mujer indecisa, pero en el fondo sabe que la felicidad reside junto a Jake :), eso lo he reflejado en este cap precisamente ¡Besos, adiós!.

Candy Belle Cullen: No lo hice sufrir, ¿viste? Supongo que te gustó... aunque no sé. ¡Besos, adiós!.

amy-vampire: Tranquila, lo explicaré más adelante, de todas formas te recomiendo releerlo por si acaso. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ninnia depp: Una protagonista que está ida de la olla no estaría del todo mal, ¿no?. ¡Besos, adiós!.

escorpiotnf: Bueno, es mi manera de escribir a una Nessie totalmente distinta a su madre, en cada palabra de las frases tan distintas que escribo, me como la cabeza con eso. Porque no por algo más del 70% de la gente ha acabado hasta las narices de Bells, así que pretendo crear un personaje que como mucho te dé dolor de cabeza, pero que no la odies. Porque siempre hay que ponerse en su piel para entenderla, Matthew, sus padres, los volturi y ahora Jacob. No la dejan respirar, pero me he relajado en este cap eso me lo tendrás que conceder. ¡Besos, adiós!.

KiiKii: Bueno pues ¡dale caña a los reviews! XD yo no supe mandarlos hasta meses después de encontrar la página. Gracias por enviarlos ^^¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Este cap tómatelo cómo un regalo entonces, como gran romántica lo habrás disfrutado ¿no?. Créeme, me ha costado escribirlo pero lo he hecho en poco tiempo. Gracias por los ánimos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Psique46: Nessie si no acaba loca nos deja locos a los demás XD, Matthew y Cayo... últimamente el nombre que má sale es el de Cayo, por algo será. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	37. Confesiones tortuosas

**Confesiones tortuosas.**

Dejé el vaso ya vacío en la barra. Llamé al barman y éste me dirigió una hosca mirada antes de acercarse, yo le sonreí con sarcasmo. Probablemente esa noche se quedaría sin bebidas alcohólicas gracias a mí: la estúpida y mentirosa Renesmee Cullen… bueno… Black.

Me notaba flotar, y sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa que se me pasar por la cabeza así que sí, estaba bastante ebria.

Muy borracha.

Asquerosamente alcoholizada.

Agité el whisky que me puso el camarero en mi vaso, y tras eso cerré los ojos y arrugué la nariz para poder tragarlo todo de un trago. Y eso me quemó la garganta, el pecho y los pulmones. ¡Parecían arder igual que la lava!. Maldita sea…

-Por favor –tuve que cogerme a la barra para no perder el equilibrio - , otro más. –le acabé pidiendo haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para no desmayarme en ese momento.

Mi visión no se podía poner borrosa por mis genes vampíricos, así que pude leer con claridad el nombre de la tarjeta de reconocimiento del hotel que el barman tenía sujeto con un clip encima del corazón: Reid, Thompson.

-¡Reid por favor, acabaré perdiendo las formas si no me sirves otro whisky!. –le vociferé sintiendo las brasas del anterior whisky dentro de mis cuerdas vocales.

El menudo camarero de pelo rojo y de pequeños ojos azules, se acercó nuevamente hasta mí con andar pesado y en vez de servirme otra copa más, se cruzó de brazos frente a mí y arqueó sus cejas:

-¿No cree que va siendo hora de parar, señorita?.

Tuve que reír:

-Señora. –Le corregí divertida – Y no, no es hora de parar, es tiempo de más.

Reid suspiró removiendo algunos mechones de mi pelo, que para entonces estaba pringado de bebida hasta la raíz. Y era repugnante:

-No se me autoriza a dar más de siete vasos de alcohol a ningún cliente, lo siento.

Ahora fue mi turno de arquear las cejas:

-Oh vamos, nadie tiene que enterarse.

-Lo siento. –me dijo negando con la cabeza y descruzando sus brazos.

Me enfurecí. Noté la cola del gran dragón que reposaba en mis entrañas, enroscarse en torno a mi corazón:

-¡Vete al infierno!.

Entonces intenté bajarme del taburete de un salto, pero no calculé bien y caí de culo en el suelo. Todos los que estaban en la barra, se voltearon hacia mí; y yo enrojecí.

Me levanté del suelo con toda la arrogancia que me caracterizaba, y miré con asco a todos los demás antes de salir del lugar con la cabeza tan alta que por poco no me la saco de su sitio.

Las luces de la madrugada en Cuba me deslumbraron, y yo disminuí el paso. ¿Por qué correr? Ya no tenía a nadie quién me esperase. Me dediqué a arrastrar los pies por todo el paseo que daba a la playa, a veces chocando con algunos turistas y otras tropezando en plano.

Era muy obvio, estaba hecha polvo tanto física como mentalmente.

Me encontraba bastante cansada y beber había sido una errónea salida, porque tan sólo había conseguido aumentar mi ego y pelearme con un pobre camarero que simplemente cumplía con su trabajo. Finalmente me senté en una de las rocas que estaban puestas como decoración en la hierba, y descansé el alma como pude.

Cada vez me pesaba más.

Crucé los pies deshaciendo el nudo de mis sandalias romanas, y miré al cielo que a esas horas ya estaba bien iluminado por las cientos de estrellas que acompañaban a la luna. Irónicamente hacía una noche magnífica.

Esplendida… tan esplendida como mi estupidez.

Sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos que había pretendido enterrar en los siete vasos de whisky, salieron a la superficie y tan solo pude agarrarme con firmeza a la roca para no desvanecerme…

_

* * *

_

_Tomé la tostada que Jacob me había untado de mantequilla, y le sonreí a la vez que le daba un mordisco al pan. Él procedió a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos encima de la mesa, y tuve que dejar de comer porque las mariposas flotaron en mi estómago, revolviéndomelo._

_-Me encanta cuando haces eso. _

_-¿Qué?._

_-Sonrojarte, pareces un tomate._

_Con la mano que me quedaba libre, me toqué las mejillas y éstas hervían. Rodé los ojos y miré derredor:_

_-No querrás hacerme enojar delante de tantas personas, ¿no?._

_Jacob se dio el lujo de terminar su zumo antes de contestarme:_

_-Mientras sea conmigo con quién te enfades, por mí está bien._

_Me zafé del bonito y tierno agarre entre nuestras manos, y negué con la cabeza fastidiada volviendo a comer:_

_-No tienes remedio. –le susurré._

_-Yo que tú me acostumbraría, quién sabe, quizás nuestros hijos salgan a mí. _

_Supe que quiso ser gracioso. Que fue una broma, pero para mí fue el final de ese espléndido desayuno en el restaurante._

_Algo golpeó muy duro mi pecho dejándome sin respiración. _

"_Tranquila, que no note que estás así". Me dije a mí misma a la vez que dejaba la tostada de nuevo en el plato._

_-¿Ocurre algo?. –me preguntó con aire preocupado._

_Negué con la cabeza como había hecho hacía unos minutos, y como buenamente pude, evité que volviese a tocarme. No podría soportarlo, no ahora._

_Hijos, él y yo… eso era algo imposible. _

_Cayo me lo dijo._

_Me explicó que solamente podría engendrar vástagos con Matthew. Con nadie más._

_Y Jacob formaba parte de ese "nadie más"._

_Suspiré notando un vacío en las entrañas, jamás podría hacer feliz a Jake del todo si ya estaba pensando aunque fuera en broma, en tener hijos. Subí la mirada del plato con la tostada, hasta sus ojos y en ellos me vi reflejada pareciendo un fantasma._

_Tragué saliva con dificultad, y forcé una sonrisa que me estaba partiendo el alma:_

_-No es nada. Ésta tostada me ha sentado mal, es todo._

_Jacob parpadeó y pasó sus ojos de mi cara a la tostada:_

_-Pero si apenas la has probado._

_Asentí ignorando sus palabras, y me levanté consiguiendo que él también lo hiciera. Empezaba a sentir que apenas podía respirar, algo me estaba presionando con dedos de gigante los pulmones._

_¡Y me ahogaba!._

_-No. No me sigas, quiero estar sola. –le pedí a media voz y saliendo presurosa del restaurante._

_No miré atrás en ningún momento, porque supe que si lo hacía, me quedaría…_

_Caminé por el largo paseo al lado de la playa, notando escozor en la piel por la hora que era y el sol que hacía. Pero nada de eso me paró._

_Jacob y yo llevábamos una semana de luna de miel y habíamos estado en todo momento juntos, hasta entonces… por mi culpa._

_Otra vez._

_Comenzaba a creer que él merecía a alguien mejor que yo. Porque era un hombre inteligente, atractivo, valiente y poderoso; mientras que yo… era un grano en el trasero. _

_Las lágrimas llegaron raudas, y descendieron por mis mejillas. Y sentí alivio en la piel al estar humedeciéndola de esa forma._

_-Ven conmigo dentro Nessie, terminarás igual que un cangrejo si te quedas aquí. –me habló la voz suave de mi marido._

_Me limpié las lágrimas y le miré en cierta medida agradecida:_

_-Te dije que no me siguieras._

_Jacob se encogió de hombros, y tiró de mis brazos para enterrarme en su pecho, y así abrazarme:_

_-Dónde tú vayas, iré yo. Siempre. _

_Ahogué un sollozo, y le arrugué la camisa al cogerla con fuerza:_

_-Me amas más de lo que me gustaría. –le dije sintiendo las palpitaciones de su corazón en la boca._

_Jacob me cogió de la cara, y tiró de ella hacia arriba para quedar el uno mirando al otro a los ojos:_

_-Mi corazón te eligió incluso antes de que estuvieses en la barriga de tu madre. _

_Pero esas palabras me dolieron igual que un clavo ardiendo. Jacob siempre había sido muy condescendiente, él jamás… nunca había pasado por encima de los demás para conseguir lo que quería, siempre había respetado a todos y había ideado otra solución para satisfacer sus necesidades._

_Él no había matado a sangre fría…_

_Los ojos se me abrieron igual que dos resortes y me separé de él empujándole, caminé muchos pasos hacia atrás poniendo más de un metro de distancia entre los dos. Y le miré a la cara, sintiéndome una mala persona._

_Y era la peor sensación que nunca había experimentado._

_Él amaba a la Nessie que le sonreía y aceptaba sus caricias a cambio de otras… la Nessie que en realidad no existía. Esa Nessie que era un simple reflejo de lo que debería haber sido._

_Entonces sin poder evitarlo, cargué la culpa en él. Jake no me conocía en realidad, no sabía que había bebido sangre de Cayo, ni que me había entrenado para ser una asesina de sangre fría, como tampoco que finalmente había matado._

_No tenía idea de cuánto había pasado en mi vida en Volterra._

_Y todo aquello era ya una carga muy grande a mis espaldas que me había aplastado medio cuerpo y que ahora se estaba cebando con el otro medio. ¿Por qué no pedirle que me ayudase? A lo mejor así le abría los ojos y hacía que se fuera con una mujer que sí lo mereciese._

_No yo._

_Algo estalló dentro de mi cabeza, y me decidí:_

_-Hay algo que no sabes y "necesito" contarte, Jacob. _

_Jacob llegó a mi lado nuevamente, y me tendió la mano:_

_-Te escucharé sin interrumpirte, pero en la habitación. –me dijo._

_Miré su mano, y me agarré a ella como un salvavidas._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_

* * *

_

_Tomé asiento en la fila de la cama, mientras que Jake se acomodaba en la pared, con la espalda apoyada. Entonces sentí su curiosa mirada clavada en mi cabeza._

_Solté un hondo suspiro. Y subí la mirada para enfrentar a la suya que estaba ansiosa por saber:_

_-Probablemente me odies después de esto… pero ya es hora, no puedo aguantarme esto más. Tienes que saberlo Jacob, porque sino vivirás enredado en mentiras que acabarán descubriéndote la verdad de peor forma que de la que yo te la voy a decir ahora mismo._

_Jacob me sonrió enfundándome una confianza que estaba a punto de sobrepasar mis límites, porque iba a decírselo. Y me di prisa antes de que me volviese a abrazar, porque si acababa encarcelada en esos musculados brazos otra vez, no sabía si se lo diría o si acabaría dejándome llevar por el momento._

_Carraspeé incómoda, y empecé mi relato; le conté lo de Marcus obviando lo de Matthew y pasando muy por alto lo de Cayo, pero extendiéndome quizás demasiado en mis sensaciones cuando bebí del volturi. Y quise ser rápida en cuanto a los asesinatos._

_Me permití unos segundos de silencio antes de mirarle, pero esos segundos se convirtieron en largos minutos hasta que yo pude volver a regresarle la mirada. Pero Jacob no estaba allí. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación y ya no estaba apoyado en la pared, sus brazos descansaban a ambos lados de su cadera y tenía un pequeño tic en el labio inferior que me estaba poniendo enferma._

_Tonta, tonta ¡y tonta! ¿Qué esperar? Bastante era que no me matara de un golpe._

_En un rincón muy lejano de mi cerebro, había esperado que Jake me abrazase ahora y me besara diciéndome que todo estaba bien porque estaríamos juntos a pesar de todo y que los dos enterraríamos esa parte de mi vida._

_Pero todo se quedó en una simple alucinación que nunca llegó a sucederse. Jacob era más humano que yo, y todo lo que le había dicho le estaba costando entenderlo, aunque no me importaba demasiado, ¿Cómo reaccionar ante tal palo? Él estaba en shock, su princesita de cuento había pasado a ser la malvada bruja de la manzana envenenada._

_Empecé a sudar, y las sábanas de la cama se me pegaron a las manos. Las agarré nerviosa, e incluso me arañé por tanta fuerza desmesurada, esperando, siempre esperando._

_-¿Ja… cob?. –le llamé como pude. Sintiendo que mis cuerdas vocales estaban partidas igual que las cuerdas de una guitarra._

_Y gracias al cielo reaccionó. Pero me dio… miedo, sus ojos estaban opacos y no tenía expresión en su bello rostro._

_Estaba ido._

_Pero me estaba observando:_

_-No digas nada, cállate. –me ordenó empezando a caminar hasta mí._

_He de recalcar que encogerme en posición de defensa me pareció la mejor opción, porque ese no era mi marido, no era el Jacob Black que conocía. Era otro. _

_Parecía un zombi._

_Pero él me empujó por los hombros al llegar a mi lado, tumbándome en la cama, entonces se echó encima de mí y comenzó a besarme por todas partes._

_Me arrancó la ropa literalmente, y me hizo el amor como si fuera una obligación más que una devoción. Y yo le dejé hacer, porque sabía que era su único medio de escape._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_

* * *

_

_Me hundí en la bañera, metiendo mi melena dentro de la espuma que había en el agua. Estaba muy preocupada, no había visto a Jacob en todo el día y no podía llamarle debido a que él no llevaba el teléfono móvil encima._

_Me había despertado sola esa mañana, y conforme pasaban las horas me iba preocupando cada vez más. _

_Mi reloj pitó, ya eran las ocho de la noche. Pero alguien debió escuchar mis plegarias, porque en ese justo instante lo olí, Jacob venía hacia nuestra habitación con su peculiar andar._

_Pude sonreír en todo el día, y salí de la bañera y me envolví en una toalla. Salí del baño y encontré a Jacob desnudándose, de espaldas a mí:_

_-¿Dónde has estado? Empezaba a preocuparme seriamente. –le dije sintiendo mi corazón palpitar con fiereza en el pecho._

_Jacob se dio la vuelta y me dio un vuelco el estómago al comprobar que sus ojos volvían a estar vivos y que en su carnosa boca, resplandecía una hermosa sonrisa que me contagió._

_-¿Sabías que aquí no hay buenas floristerías? He tenido que robar unas flores de un jardín que encontré antes de venir._

_No quiso contestarme, y lo respeté. Podría parecer el mismo Jacob, pero seguía herido. _

_Miré el ramo de flores silvestres que reposaban en la cama, y las cogí. Su olor fue un bálsamo en mi alma:  
-Gracias, son muy bonitas. _

_-He pensado que lo más lógico sería volver a Forks ya. Mi manda debe estar desesperada, sobre todo Leah, reconozco que hay veces en los que su hermano es una verdadera carga._

_Dejé de oler las flores. Jacob nunca se había referido a Seth y Leah como su manada así que algo iba mal._

_-¿Quieres irte ahora mismo?. –le pregunté sorprendida y algo dolida._

_Jacob se encogió de hombros –una costumbre que empezaba a irritarme-:_

_-No necesariamente, pero mañana o pasado mañana estaría bien. _

_Asentí. _

_Lo observé en silencio ponerse el pijama, y meterse en la cama sin esperarme. Jacob cerró los ojos y tras desearme las buenas noches, me dio la espalda. Y lo sentí._

_Sentí que nuestro matrimonio acababa de romperse._

_Controlé mi ira, porque no quería llorar como debía ser… no. Solamente quería arañarle esa espalda tan atractiva que tenía y doblegarlo de dolor ante mis pies, y sobre todo, ordenarle que me pidiera perdón por ese estúpido comportamiento que en realidad no era tan estúpido._

_Lo peor de todo es que le entendía; comprendía el por qué. Pero había sido mi culpa al querer destapar mi corazón._

_Y él no lo había aceptado._

_Quizás porque era muy pronto o porque Jacob no estaba predestinado a cargar esa verdad italiana tan dolorosa._

_La toalla se me cayó, y me quedé desnuda en la oscuridad, mientras Jake dormía plácidamente en la cama de matrimonio. _

_Cerré los ojos, y me metí de nuevo en el cuarto de baño._

_Me dejé caer agotada tras cerrar, y las baldosas tan frías del suelo despertaron mis ganas de llorar que creí dormidas. _

_Pero no sentía pena, si no dolor y rabia. Que en definitiva era peor._

_Tenía que gritar y romper cosas, pero no podía porque Jacob se despertaría, de hecho me sorprendía que no estuviese ya despierto… seguramente estaría fingiendo dormir._

_Enredé los dedos en mis rizos, y tiré de ellos, alisándolos momentáneamente. Ahogué un grito de rabia en la toalla de manos que reposaba al lado del lavabo, y me metí desnuda en la bañera que ya no tenía agua, tan solo los restos de lo que había sido un reconfortante baño de espuma._

_Cabecee un poco, y al final dejé reposar la cara entre las rodillas, agarrándome a los bordes de la bañera para no perder el equilibrio._

_Ahora lo odiaba._

_Odiaba a Jacob Black._

_Pero a quién más odiaba era a mí misma por haber pretendido destapar la caja de los truenos con él. Y… no le había dicho todo._

_En eso, oí un gruñido procedente de la habitación, y en menos de un segundo tuve a Jacob picando en la puerta del baño. _

_Pude gritarle que se fuera al infierno. Pero tan solo pude decirle:_

_-Pasa._

_Y de nuevo tuve a Jacob delante de mí, con su cuerpo esculpido por los dioses y su melena revuelta. Sujetaba la toalla que se me había caído entre sus manos, y me miraba como si no me hubiese visto en años:_

_-Perdóname. Me he comportado como un imbécil. _

_No negaré que esas palabras me sorprendieron, pero estaba muy enojada. Jacob ignoró lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, y se acercó hasta la bañera, para sentarse en el filo de ésta y acariciarme los hombros:_

_-He sido un completo idiota. Yo no…_

_-Tranquilo Jacob, no pasa nada. –le corté notando un desagradable sabor en el paladar._

_Vi en sus ojos que me amaba. Lo pude ver bien reflejado, igual que a mí en sus ojos. Sin embargo no quería saber nada de aquello hasta que verdaderamente le hubiese contado todo:_

_-Hubo… una tercera muerte más. Maté a alguien más a sangre fría. –percibí que el cuerpo de Jake se tensó como el palo de una escoba ante tal cambio de tema tan drástico, por mi parte – Y ni siquiera sé por qué diablos lo hice… _

_Mierda._

_Ya estaba llorando:_

_-Ella no lo merecía, pero me cegué. –las lágrimas me dificultaron la visión y bajé la cabeza mojándome los dedos de los pies con mis propias lágrimas – Me suplicó, pero no escuché…_

_No obstante, al contrario de la noche anterior, Jacob me apoyó._

_Se metió dentro de la bañera conmigo y me abrazó. Posé la cabeza en su pecho y me detuve hasta que percibí sus latidos. Entonces continué:_

_-La maté… maté a Athenodora. _

_Instantes después sólo encontré silencio. Un silencio roto por las caricias y los besos de Jake en mi pelo._

_-¿Por qué quieres volver a Forks tan pronto?. –tuve que cambiar de tema._

_Mi corazón lo pidió así:_

_-Porque… es necesario._

_Siempre con "es necesario". Levanté la cara y le miré dudosa y enfurruñada, Jacob tenía su típica mirada de líder que no me gustaba en absoluto:_

_-Dime la verdad._

_Jacob se tomó su tiempo antes de contestarme, y cuando lo hizo dejó de tocarme:_

_-Tus padres deben saber todo esto Nessie, ellos son los que te pueden ayudar. No yo._

_Me apuñaló._

_Jake me clavó un cuchillo en la espalda. _

_Tan solo pretendía volver para meterme en terapia familiar con mis padres:_

_-¡No les diré nada! Tú eres el único que lo sabe y así debe ser. No te permito que les cuentes nada Jacob._

_Pero su mirada me contestó por sí sola: ya se lo había dicho._

_Me levanté de la bañera y salí ofendida. Me dio igual estar desnuda y parecer una loca, simplemente quería mandarle al carajo:_

_-¡Se lo has dicho!, ¡me has traicionado!._

_Jake también salió de la bañera e intentó calmarme:_

_-No puedes seguir con todo esto Nessie, ¡te está haciendo mucho daño!._

_-Bonita escusa. –Abrí la puerta de un jalón – Pero no me vale._

_Cogí la primera ropa que encontré, y me vestí ignorando a Jacob que no hacía más que pedirme que recapacitase._

_Él me había traicionado llamando a mis padres y contándoles lo que yo le había confesado sólo a él. Entonces eso quería decir que no podía confiar en él._

_La herida escocía mucho, y no deseaba sanarla rápidamente._

_Tendría que aprender de esto… no podía confiar en nadie._

_Antes de salir de la habitación me volví dudosa hacia mi marido, Jacob tenía los brazos abiertos, como si esperase que me tirase hacia ellos y me quedara allí esperando que me cargara en el avión de regreso a Forks._

_Pero no sería así._

_Algo dentro de mí, me lo decía._

_Ciertamente tal y como estaba me dio igual. Pero algo más fuerte que mi rabia, me hizo recular y abrazar a Jake, tal y como él esperaba._

_Posiblemente él esperase que me dejara guiar, pero no sería así. Porque una persona como yo no podía dejarse llevar._

_-Jacob, te amo. –le susurré a modo de despedida._

_No sé si entendió mi mensaje, pero no me paré a observarle detenidamente. Simplemente le besé antes de desaparecer y dejarle solo._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Me solté de la piedra, y miré mi reloj limpiándome las lágrimas, eran las nueve y media de la noche. Había reservado un vuelo para mañana a esa hora, directo a Volterra.

Cumpliría con mi destino, y asesinaría a los volturi antes de que éstos volviesen a encontrarme. Quizás así podría volver junto a Jacob y mi familia en Forks…

Reviews.

**"Capítulo movidito de recuerdos, no es el mejor, pero sí es el que da el salto a la trama final. Para los que no lo sepan, Athenodora es la esposa de Cayo. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

EliiCullenBlack: A partir de LN lo mejor que tiene la saga de Crepúsculo es su protagonista masculino, osea Jacob XD es más que obvio que todas las crías gritarán como idiotas en el cine cuándo vean esa escena. Y si antes lo dices, antes vuelvo al drama, tú y yo no nos entendemos está claro XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

NeneesmeCullen: Puede que hayas descubierto algo pero no te voy a decir el qué, si no te quito las ganas de seguir leyendo. Y no, no estaba transformado cuando la salvó y la estampo, estaba asustado y sacó todas sus fuerzas de licántropo. Bueno, una madre siempre sabe lo que pasa con su hijo aunque éste no quiera decírselo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Gabrielle1789: Quedan pocos cap, pero tampoco sé cuántos. ¿No te gusta el tenis? ¡Yo lo adoro! Quizás se refleje sin querer en el fanfiction fíjate tu... Eso sí lo de esquizofrenica tuvo su arte, me reí al leerlo. Y ¡mujer! No seas así de cerrada de mente, son una pareja bueno eran una pareja sin complicaciones y feliz, es normal que se pasen todo el tiempo juntos haciendo el amor (follando ejem XD) ¿no?. A fin de cuentas el sexo es una de las pocas cosas con las que se puede demostrar todo tu amor hacia la otra persona, la próxima escena erótica te la dedicaré. Y no, ya te lo digo, no rotundo. No haré secuela de este fanfic porque no lo necesitará. Aún no tengo escrito el final pero lo tengo todo en mi cabecita, pronto llegará el momento en que lo disfrutes o lo "desdisfrutes" XD, no sé. ¡Besos mi meiga mágica favorita!.

KiiKii: Jaja ¡ese cuerpo serrano! El problema será, que a partir de esa escena mi atención estará puesta en Jacob y no en Bella. Un momento... ¿desde cuándo yo miro a Bella? Ah sí, desde que la interpreta Kristen XD vale. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Candy Belle Cullen: Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero he tenido tantas peticiones de ese tipo que no sé si Jake estará libre durante mucho tiempo. Uno de los cap más románticos de todo el fanfic, lo disfruté escribiendo pero todo llegó a su fin, lo bueno en esta vida debe durar poco para poder disfrutarlo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Zoi: Cayo es el motor de la Renesmee oscura, y la Renesmee oscura es mucho más poderosa que la que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Cayo digamos que es la libertad que tanto ansia Ren, de ahí que siempre acabe pensando en él. Es todo químico y espiritual, está mucho más allá que el amor. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ninnia depp: Por ahora confórmate con HP6, y todo llegará. ¡Qué exagerada! Cuando dos personas se aman tienen que demostrárselo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Psique46: Yo creo que si hubieses estado tú en lugar de Kristen Stewart en el momento "camisa fuera", ¡adiós a la escena a la historia y a hostias! Te tiras encima y le enseñas lo que es una buena hembra XD. Me conoces ya mucho, te adelantaste incluso a antes de que lo escribiese. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Chilli Black: ¿Pecaminosos? Eso me gusta. Eso es lo que pretendo siempre, que la sensaciones las sienta el lector, si no es aburrido escribir en primera persona, ¿no?. Bueno, gracias por dejarme tu primer review, realmente te lo agradezco. ¡Besos, adiós!.

familiacullen: Jaja yo puedo modificar escenas y hacer un trailer pero nunca será igual que en nuestra imaginación querida. Jeje todos tenemos nuestro estilo escribiendo y el mío creo que es el dramatico-erótico-pesado. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Jaja ¡revive!, revive que te necesito viva para que leas éste y te arrepientas de seguir leyéndome. Todo ha dado un giro brusco otra vez, bueno... a estas alturas es ya costumbre. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	38. Destino

**Destino.**

Nada más pisar tierra firme de nuevo al bajarme del avión, me puse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Tenía una cascada de emociones dentro del cerebro que me estaban mareando, pero yo debía seguir para adelante, asegurándome que nadie de mi familia o Jacob me seguían, porque ése era mi destino.

El de nadie más, sólo el mío.

No tuve que esperar demasiado para coger mi mochila en la que llevaba la poca ropa que me había cogido para la luna de miel, y nada más enfundármela en los hombros y apretármela para que no se me cayera, me abrí paso entre la multitud hasta la salida más cercana.

Cogí un taxi, y me fui hasta la mansión del terror con el corazón apretujado entre las costillas…

Volterra no había cambiado desde que la dejé, los niños corrían jugando por las callejuelas, los adolescentes se reunían en esquinas para curiosear con sus móviles, los ancianos paseaban con tranquilidad y la polución era tal que apenas podías respirar; sin embargo no había mucho tráfico, irónicamente me daba la sensación de que todo se había puesto de acuerdo para que regresase a Italia.

-Gracias. –le dije al taxista tras pagarle y salir del coche.

El hombre asintió sonriéndome, y enseguida arrancó el motor de su vehículo para desaparecer tras una humareda por el tubo de escape roto. Me giré, y la vi igual de nítida que en mis sueños: la mansión del terror.

El temblor de mis piernas se intensificó, y tuve que sentarme en una de las fuentes de aquél parque para no desmayarme. La tensión iba pudiendo conmigo poco a poco. Pero tenía que hacer esto; miré mi reloj que marcaba las seis y cuarto de la tarde, dentro de dos horas los vampiros despertarían y sería justo cuando yo entraría para acabar con todo, ya fuera muerta o con la victoria en mis manos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

El atardecer bañó el agua de la fuente, convirtiendo ese cristalino color tan puro, en leve fuego dorado. Cerré los ojos y metí una mano dentro de esa agua, jugando con ella y enfocándome en las sensaciones de aquella tranquilidad que en ese momento estaba abrazando mí alrededor. Ya no quedaban niños en las calles, los ancianos hacía tiempo que se habían ido a sus hogares, y las parejas se habían escondido para procesar su amor de la forma en que quisieran; solo quedaba yo en aquél sombrío pero armonioso lugar.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, ya no sentía el mismo miedo escénico de antes y los músculos de mi cuerpo estaba destensados. Buena prueba de ello era la postura que había adoptado, con las piernas totalmente estiradas y el cuerpo recostado en la fuente, con la mano jugando en el agua y los ojos cerrados. Notaba el calor del sol irse, mi cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse y la intensidad por la luz encima de mis párpados, fue desapareciendo, evaporándose igual que la niebla en la carretera.

Abrí nuevamente los ojos y me incorporé, saqué la mano de la fuente y me la sequé con la blusa que llevaba puesta, deshice el nudo de la chaqueta en torno a mi cintura, y me enfundé la prenda cerrando la cremallera hasta el cuello. Ya hacía frío.

Me bajé de la fuente y suspiré mirando la mansión que a lo lejos parecía sonreírme, las sombras que se proyectaban encima de ella me invitaban a ir. Así que no esperé más, cogí la mochila y caminé hasta mis queridos vampiros italianos.

El trayecto normalmente se me habría hecho largo, sin embargo esa vez fue distinto. Me dio la sensación de ir más deprisa de lo que en realidad deseaba, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Más bien no debía hacerlo.

Las verjas negras que rodeaban los terrenos bien cuidados del lugar, me pararon. Alargué la mano para empujarlas –siempre estaban abiertas-, pero ellas solas cedieron antes de que yo tocara el hierro de cada barrote.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta, y miré hacia atrás dudosa. Estaba nerviosa y tenía algo de miedo, pero no demasiado. No, porque sabía que los vulturi ya no eran tan poderosos como antes por la pérdida de Marcus y, estaba segura de que a Cayo no le haría gracia que me ocurriese nada malo. Al menos no si ese "algo malo", no me lo había hecho él.

Lo mejor sería mantenerse alejada de los colmillos rubios.

La frondosidad del césped fue una bienvenida, una parte de mí quiso descalzarse y caminar por el verde tan llamativo de los terrenos, no obstante no era el momento. Por lo que, seguí hacia delante, notando una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago que me estaba dando ganas de vomitar.

Ni siquiera supe qué hora sería, porque el sol casi se había puesto ya. No miré el reloj, no tenía ningún caso hacerlo. Solamente seguí hacia delante, con pasos temblorosos pero erguidos y equilibrados. Siempre para delante, nunca hacia atrás.

No era una cobarde.

Al menos no más.

Irónicamente no me sentí como si estuviese en casa ajena, sino más bien como si me encontrara en mi hogar; y me extrañó no ver a ningún vampiro de seguridad por ahí, normalmente frecuentaban los terrenos. En eso, pisé una rama en el suelo que debió desprenderse de alguno de los pinos que marcaban una bonita hilera hasta la puerta principal, porque oí el característico "crack" bajo uno de mis pies. Bajé la mirada, y estaba en lo cierto. Empujé esa rama con los pies, y entonces noté un pinchazo en el pecho que apenas me dejó respirar; subí la mirada, y la mochila se bajó de mi brazo hasta acabar en el suelo olvidada.

Matthew estaba enfrente mía, sabía que era él porque lo podía oler. Solo podía ver su sombra, ya que ambos estábamos bastante separados y bañados en sombras anaranjadas y negras. Su rostro estaba oculto, y no sabía si iba a atacarme o no. Así que esperé dudosa, oyendo los latidos de mi corazón en la cabeza.

Debieron pasar unos largos minutos hasta que reaccioné por fin, no pensé en lo que haría o en lo que estaba haciendo. Mi mente estaba en blanco. Actuaba algo dentro de mí que tampoco era mi corazón.

Pero actuaba. Y comencé a correr hasta él con la respiración agitada.

Los brazos de Matthew se abrieron, y cuando llegué hasta él le abracé con todas mis fuerzas, inspirando tan solo su aroma y notando su cuerpo junto al mío. Quise llorar, pero de nuevo me volvió a pasar y no controlé lo que hacía, entonces dejé que él me cogiera la cara y me la acariciase.

La suavidad fue tan inusitada que noté un escalofrío de placer en el espinazo.

Sonreí, y él me besó.

En ningún momento cuerdo le hubiera respondido al beso, pero… eso no llegó a pasar jamás, porque abrí mi boca dejando que su lengua acampase dentro de ella, enzarzándose con mi lengua en un baile apasionado que nos iba dejando sin respiración.

Lo disfrutaba. Me gustaba su compañía, siempre lo había hecho y ese momento era el más especial de mi vida.

Cuando quise separarme de él para tomar aire, Matthew bajó su cabeza hasta el hueco de mi cuello, y ahí la dejó caer. Entonces noté que algo me resbalaba bajo la tela de la chaqueta: Matt estaba llorando.

Ahogué un gemido, y subí mis manos hasta su cabello el cual sorprendentemente era ya una media melena lacia, y esa vez fui yo la que cogió su cara, le quise sonreír para tranquilizarle, pero él enseguida de aquello volvió a capturar mi boca, esa vez con bastante más agilidad que antes.

La posesión fue inevitable, y tan solo dejé que su lengua volviera a acariciar mi campanilla, mis manos que todavía reposaban en su lacia cabellera, descendieron hasta sus hombros y ahí las quise dejar. Hincándole las uñas y provocando que él suspirara dentro de mi boca.

Pronto él se tranquilizó y nuestro beso murió igual que el anterior. Tuve miedo de que volviese a besarme, y entonces me fui separando de él poco a poco, sin perder el poco contacto visual que teníamos debido a las sombras.

Todavía no había podido ver su rostro, y eso me entristecía porque en ese entonces no habría nada más maravilloso para mí que el gusto de volver a deleitarme de cada rasgo suavemente cincelado de Matthew.

Matt alargó una de sus manos, y yo me cogí a ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Entonces él me condujo hasta la mansión, por la puerta trasera. No obstante antes de llegar me acordé de mi mochila, fui a abrir la boca, pero de repente la espalda de Matthew se emborronó ante mis ojos, y por un instante juré que su mano se había soltado de la mía.

-¿Esto?. –me preguntó tendiéndome la mochila.

Abrí los ojos impactada, y asentí en shock. ¿Cómo diablos había sabido lo que había pensado?, más que nada porque no había podido ni pronunciar palabra alguna cuando él ya la tenía entre sus manos.

Abrió la puerta y por fin pude verle gracias a que la mansión por dentro tenía luz, y me desconcerté. Matthew seguía siendo él pero había algo que me hacía verlo como si fuera un desconocido. No solo su pelo había cambiado, la expresión de sus ojos era… espeluznante y su cuerpo estaba visiblemente más delgado; unas ojeras oscuras se marcaban bajo sus ojos y el surco de sus mejillas había casi desaparecido por completo de lo delgado que lo encontré.

Tragué saliva algo incómoda, Matthew estaba vestido con una túnica que los volturi acostumbraban a llevar: oscura y con los bordes plateados.

Eso no me gustó porque parecía ser uno de ellos.

Un traqueteo proveniente del piso de arriba, me desconcertó. Desvié mi atención de Matthew al techo, pero no pude pensar con claridad porque él tiró nuevamente de mí para subir al piso de arriba.

Yo me dejé guiar, claramente desubicada pero segura a la vez, era una sensación nueva para mí. En todo momento anduve alerta, esperando que alguno de los dos volturi que quedaban vivos, apareciesen.

Me extrañó el hecho de no ver a Aro darme la bienvenida con la sonrisa de plástico que solía poner que provocaba que se le vieran los colmillos. El ambiente había cambiado desde la última vez en la que estuve dentro de aquella mansión que fue justo cuando encontramos a tía Alice, todo parecía más denso y eso no era nada cómodo.

Las escaleras de roble se me hicieron cortas, y entonces vi adónde Matt pretendía llevarme: la habitación que me habían asignado hacía meses.

No obstante alguien se cruzó en nuestro camino. Me solté de Matthew casi al momento y Jane me miró como si fuera su próxima comida:

-Por qué la has dejado entrar, ya sabes cuáles son las normas. –increíblemente los ojos escarlata de Jane estaban encima de mí, pero a la misma vez me ignoraba dirigiéndose sólo a Matthew.

Me molestó ese hecho y me crucé de brazos intentando fulminarla como un rayo con la mirada.

-Me da igual. –fue lo único que salió por la boca de Matt.

Por lo que comprobé, no fui la única desubicada en ese momento; Jane dejó de observarme para mirarlo con una interrogación dentro de sus escalofriantes ojos de muerta. Entonces Matt tiró de mí otra vez, y acabamos dentro de la que fue mi habitación dejando atrás a una parada Jane que no nos siguió en ningún momento.

Aunque lo más seguro es que se hubiese ido a buscar a Aro.

Encontré la habitación igual que cuando estaba viviendo en ella –casi nunca salía así que la consideraba mi propia casa dentro de la mansión-, las sábanas eran las mismas o iguales, y tenía el mismo dobladillo al lado de la almohada que a mí siempre me gustó hacer; la mesita de noche todavía conservaba el jarrón sin flores que ya tenía cuando llegué hace ya, tanto tiempo, y, las cortinas estaban sin correr dejando que una tenue luz blanquecina convirtiera el color azul de las sábanas, en hueso.

Inconscientemente me sentí muy cansada y quise acostarme, pero eso habría sido un suicidio ya que aún no me había encontrado con Aro y Cayo, y tampoco estaba seguro de qué papel tenía en todo Matthew.

Me giré hacia él, y contemplé su perfil dubitativo justo al lado de la ventana, acechante, como si esperase algo. Yo por lo pronto me senté en la cama, y dejé que pasaran unos minutos para conseguir evaluarlo todo.

Entonces me hice una pregunta:

-Qué soy ahora Matthew, ¿tu prisionera?, ¿o la de ellos?.

Él por lo pronto no quiso contestarme, sino que pareció pensar la respuesta y eso me puso más nerviosa, pero intenté dejarle hacer. Matthew no era una persona a la que pudieras presionar, porque sino claramente ideaba una salida que no te solventaba las dudas.

Bajó su mirada y luego la subió hasta cruzarla con la mía:

-Eso es lo que estoy intentando evitar, Ren.

No pude evitar soltar una risotada sarcástica:

-¿Enserio? Porque eso no me vale como excusa.

Matthew arqueó sus finas y majestuosas cejas, y arrugó el entrecejo:

-Mi querida y hermosa Renesmee, estoy aquí para protegerte de los malvados vampiros que te quieren ver muerta, ¿eso te vale?.

Entrecerré los ojos, había tenido su gracia hasta el momento "te quieren ver muerta":

-Eso está mejor. –Le concedí dejándole respirar un poco - ¿Matarme? No es que sea una novedad pero esperaba un poco de margen.

Matthew sonrió, y esa incomodidad pasó a ser un pequeño pinchazo en la boca del estómago que por lo menos me permitía sentarme con naturalidad sin parecer un maniquí:

-Aro está bastante enojado contigo, ha tomado todo como una ofensa –en sus ojos capté un brillo conmocionado que no logré entender -, y Cayo simplemente… es Cayo.

Parpadeé y dejé caer mis manos en las rodillas:

-Tú… ¿piensas que todo lo que he hecho ha sido una ofensa?.

Sentía la urgente necesidad de aclarar esa duda incipiente, con él:

-Lo que yo piense o deje de pensar no importa, lo único que realmente lo hace, es que mañana sigas teniendo la cabeza pegada a tu cuerpo.

Asentí en silencio:

-¿Vendrás conmigo esta vez?. –mi voz fue un susurro que se perdió cuando él abrió la ventana y dejó que un aire fresco nos despeinara los cabellos.

Pero él me oyó:

-No. –su tono de voz fue rotundo.

Suspiré agotada:

-Me gustaría que lo hicieras. –quise insistirle.

Sin embargo él no me contestó más, entonces quise hacerle la gran pregunta, la del millón:

-¿Por qué asesinaste a Marcus?. Es algo que… no me deja dormir por las noches.

Y él se volvió extrañado:

-¿Por qué?.

Mi incredulidad creció hasta ser del tamaño de un elefante:

-Porque lo mataste.

Él asintió:

-¿Y?.

Y yo exploté:

-¡Matar está mal!.

Él solo volvió a asentir con la cabeza haciendo que varios de sus mechones largos y lacios hasta la mitad del cuello, bailasen en su rostro desmejorado:

-Hace tiempo comprendí que eso es parte de lo que soy, y que por más que me aleje eso no evitara que los recuerdos fluyan, además, lo hice por un bien mayor.

Sus palabras fueron lanzas que me partieron por la mitad. Pero lo que más me dolió, fue que esas palabras salieran de su boca:

-No hay bien mayor que justifique haber matado a alguien…

-Alguien que ya estaba muerto. –me rectificó moviendo las manos igual que un profesor en su clase – No pretendo que lo comprendas, simplemente quiero que vivas con ello.

El corazón se me estrujó igual que una bayeta:

-Eso es muy injusto.

Él se mostró a continuación muy reacio a seguir escuchándome hablar de todo aquello, se alejó de la ventana y empezó a caminar dando vueltas enfrente de mí. Y no pude evitar mirarle de arriba abajo, su caminar apresurado era igual al de un felino enjaulado y su cabello revuelto y ahora largo no hacía más que acentuar su salvaje estereotipo tan atractivo.

-Has estado… con él, ¿verdad?. –su voz fue un taladro para mis oídos.

Y me dejó alucinada, no lo negué. Por un momento incluso pensé que ya no podría hablar nunca más porque se me había olvidado cómo hacerlo:

-… sí. –mi voz no tuvo vida.

Matt dejó de caminar tan rápido, y sus manos se enfundaron dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica:

-Has sido, ¿feliz?.

Empecé a sudar frío:

-_Creo_ que sí. –fui bastante sincera.

Quise serlo.

Sin embargo algo no le debió de cuadrar, porque dejó de dar vueltas para mirarme fijamente, avergonzándome:

-No se puede creer ser feliz, lo eres o no.

La nariz me ardió repentinamente. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y tomé aire y fuerzas para a continuación confesarle lo que mi corazón me dictaba:

-Una vida sin ti a mi lado, es infeliz. –me sequé las lágrimas con los puños enojada – Te quiero Matthew, te quiero mucho y te necesito a mi lado.

Pero Matthew no se me acercó en ningún instante, no me abrazó, ni me volvió a besar, simplemente mantuvo la misma mirada indiferente con su espalda erguida y su gloriosa cabellera lacia cayéndole por todo su rostro:

-No me tendrás mientras sigas estando con _el otro_. No voy a compartirte. O eres mía, o eres suya, no de los dos.

Entonces en un parpadeo tuve a Matthew encima de mí, con ambas manos alrededor de mi cadera y reposando en la cama y con su nariz rozando la mía.

Pero alguien llegó:

-_Aléjate de ella_. –le ordenó autoritariamente a Matt.

Él dejó de intimidarme con su mirada vacía, para alejarse de mí y pegarse al rincón más oscuro y recóndito de la habitación.

Pude volver a respirar, y una mano tan blanca como la pintura de las paredes, me obligó a levantarme de la cama. Entonces me vi apresada por mi peor pesadilla:

-Has vuelto antes de lo que esperaba.

Asentí sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, tragando saliva y notando la mirada de Matthew encima de mí:

-Pero no voy a quedarme.

Ya sabía que él era consciente de por qué había retornado hasta su nido de víboras. Y todavía así se mostraba… feliz y arrogante, solo como él podía serlo.

-Eso _ya _lo veremos pequeña. –Me dejó de sostener el brazo, y yo me alejé de él todo lo que pude – Aún tenemos una cuenta que saldar, ¿recuerdas?.

Inconscientemente me relamí los labios, el sabor metálico, salado y adictivo de su sangre regresó a mi memoria y el paladar se me llenó de deseo, un deseo ferviente y atractivo por el que sería capaz de echarme encima y morderle hasta arrancarle la piel a tiras con tal de volver a sentir su poder dentro de mí.

Cayo me sonrió con arrogancia y yo le mantuve la mirada en todo momento, el traqueteo de unos pasos voladores llegó hasta mi oído, y me preparé para lo que posiblemente se avecinaría.

Aro no tardó en llegar, secundado de Alec, Jane, Dimitri, Heidi y más vampiros a los que no pude llegar a ver bien, el vampiro de tez olivácea y largo cabello oscuro, caminó hasta llegar frente a mí y a continuación solo supe que un dolor ardiente en torno a mi cuello me dejó inmóvil. No pude moverme, mientras sentía el peso muerto del cuerpo del vampiro encima del mío.

Quise gritar, pero no pude, no tenía fuerzas.

Volví a llorar, y lo último que pude llegar a ver antes de desmayarme mientras Aro seguía chupándome la sangre, fue la mirada de profunda desesperación que Matthew me estaba dedicando…

Reviews.

**"Tardé de nuevo pero me fue inevitable, lo siento. Por fin Ren ya volvió al nido de vampiros, ahora la cosa es si saldrá con vida y si sale cómo lo hará. Y otra cosa, me parece que la mayoría de la gente no entendió qué es realmente Renesmee (o como Meyers la quiso crear), Renesmee gracias a sus genes vampíricos nunca podrá engendrar hijos con nadie, yo he querido hacer la excepción con Matthew porque lo he creado yo, pero en los libros realmente no puede. En cuanto a Jacob, él tampoco debería tener hijos con nadie sino es con Leah (Leah sólo puede tener descendencia con él ó Sam), una mujer normal no podría soportar lo que conlleva tener un bebé licántropo (y alfa) dentro de ella; espero haber solventado todas vuestras dudas porque sino, me da que no hemos entendido muy bien la historia de Crepúsculo en torno a Jacob, Leah y Renesmee. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

Gabrielle1789: Hola mi meiga favorita, yo creo que te gustan demasiado los protagonistas oscuros (nos gustan mucho a las dos), y creo que por eso casi siempre tenemos una opinión parecida sino la misma. Jaja buenísimo lo de "atontado" XD el pobre Marcus, que yo creo que tiene menos luces que una feria sin plomos; Cayo ha sido esta vez el vampiro que menos le ha hecho a Renesmee, me dije ¿por qué no? Go Aro!!!, ya era hora que lo sacara a relucir. Bueno, muchos besitos para mi mágica meiga, no te enganches a los valiums. ¡Besos, adiós!.

KiiKii: Gracias, hay veces en los que me gusta cambiar la manera de relatar dentro de lo que cabe, escribiendo en primera persona que siempre es difícil. ¡Besos, adiós!.

escorpiotnf: Ahora lo sé mejor que nunca, la historia está siguiendo el rumbo que planteé antes de comenzarla y aunque haya algunas personas como tú que no me entiendan, creo que el efecto es el esperado. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Aleshea: Jaja sí, la pobre esposa de Cayo... sinceramente me sobraba así que ¡fuera!. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Candy Belle Cullen: Yo no fuí la que hizo esto, sino Stephenie (yo ni hubiera hecho que Bells se quedara embarazada de un vampiro, porque es imposible). Y bueno, los Cullen pueden morir como los demás vampiros, y con mayor facilidad que los volturi porque los volturi son infinitamente más poderosos que ellos; pero tranquila, por ahora no tengo en mente hacer nada con ninguno de los Cullen. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Chilli Black: Lo has entendido bien, hay gente que todavía no lo hace y eso me vuelve loca, se dedican a llamarla egoísta sin querer entenderla... Jacob, Jacob, Jacob... siempre fué el más comprensivo de todos, precisamente por eso me encanta (por eso y porque es un poco cabroncete también XD, todo hay que decirlo, i love the bad guys), no creas la mayoría de los autores siguen con el final del principio, pero yo hay veces en el que lo cambio según vaya recibiendo opiniones (las vuestras). ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Jaja te quedaste en shock con la vampira eh, ya lo explicaré en el sig cap. ¡Besos, adiós!.

sarlia: Soy a la primera que le encantaría actualizar cada semana, pero me es imposible u.u. Y más bien piensa que por fin Jake se negó a seguir los deseos de Renesmee, por difícil que cueste creerlo por la imprimación; más adelante explicaré qué le ha supuesto esto a él, pero hasta entonces... ¡besos, adiós!.

SwEeTbOnEs: Ahora sin internet no podemos vivir, y eso que no lo tenemos desde hace tanto. Jeje gracias por tu ánimo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Psique46: Renesmee pretende ser una especie de Psico-Killer en acción XD, pero me da a mí que se va a pegar un hostión del quince. Digamos que la imprimación pasó a ser algo secundario ante los ojos de Jake por fin, y pudo decir no a Nessie. Pero todo en esta vida tiene sus consecuencias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Tuliblu: Hubo gente a la que no le gustó el Jacob´s POV, así que me temo que tendré que decir no, con uno tuve suficiente y por supuesto un Matt´s POV tampoco. Te diste cuenta de algo esencial, sí señor. Renesmee piensa que es fuerte, pero cuando pretende demostrarlo siempre acaba con la cabeza bajo el ala, o bajo las faldas de su madre. Pero quizás por eso gusta a los demás, porque es lo contrario a Bella. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	39. Protegida

**Protegida.**

Notaba que se me estaba yendo la vida. Aro estaba absorviendo mi alma, y no podía hacer nada. Todos estaban parados observándonos, y lo que más me dolía era que Matthew no se movía.

Él era una estatua, y de hecho ya no me miraba, había decidido no hacerlo. Pero ¿Por qué?.

Estaba perdida y llorando, con un vampiro que pesaba una tonelada encima de mí, chupando la sangre de mi clavícula y me dolía. El dolor físico era atormentador y cada vez sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba más, Aro me estaba matando.

Los ojos se me iban nublando lentamente, y me comenzó a faltar la respiración. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo estaban oficialmente dormidos y me dolían hasta las puntas de mi cabello, me estaba rindiendo. Aro estaba siendo muy duro conmigo, pero a lo mejor me lo merecía por no haber permanecido a su lado. Ellos siempre me habían aceptado tal como era, cosa que mi familia no, e incluso me habían ayudado a descubrir y controlar mi poder, otra cosa que tampoco hizo mi familia.

A lo mejor sí que tendría que haberme quedado aquí, siendo una de ellos, aceptando el hecho de que era mucho más poderosa que cualquier vampiro y que por eso no podía permanecer junto a mi familia, sólo con los volturi. Y junto a Matt.

Pero algo me sacó de mi locura, la voz de Cayo resonó cómo melodía en mis tímpanos:

-Ya ha sido suficiente, hermano.

Esperé que Aro me soltara, porque Cayo se refería a Aro bebiendo de mi sangre. Me dejó conmocionada el hecho de que Cayo quisiera salvarme, pero no iba a dejarlo pasar, me aferré a esa esperanza:

-Aro…

Los colmillos de Aro rebanaron más piel de mi hombro, y solté un grito desgarrador. Y en un instante todo acabó. Un borrón plateado me salvó, se convirtió en mi príncipe encantado: Cayo había quitado de encima de mí a su hermano, y se disponía a ponerse frente a mí, tapándome con su cuerpo y mirando a Aro que tenía toda su barbilla llena de mi sangre.

-Eso ha sido… extraño y fuera de lugar por tu parte, hermano. –le siseó Aro a Cayo.

Miré hacia arriba de sus poderosas piernas, y pude observar que los hombros de Cayo se tensaron todavía más:

-_Ella es mía_.

Y quise morir, deseé que Aro todavía me chupase la sangre para así matarme. Cayo tan solo había quitado a su hermano de encima de mí por celos, él era quién quería matarme bebiendo mi sangre.

Orgullo de vampiro.

Rodé mi cuerpo hasta una de las esquinas, curiosamente la misma en la que Matthew permanecía inmóvil e impasible. Gemí de dolor y frustrada, me senté con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Llevé una de mis manos hasta la herida, y la sangre me quemó los dedos, presioné con las fuerzas que me quedaban, pero mi sangre seguía saliendo desorbitada de mi cuerpo.

-Bien –dijo Aro captando mi atención -, que así sea pues.

Dicho eso, Aro me ofreció una mirada cargada de un sentimiento que no fui capaz de descifrar, y entonces desapareció tras su tropa de vampiros y… con Matthew a sus espaldas, secundándolo. Dejándome a mí a solas con el loco vampiro rubio, que se moría por beber mí sangre. Sangre que se estaba derramando por toda mi ropa.

Me avergonzó estar así, completamente a su merced. Cayo podría hacer lo que quisiese conmigo en ese momento. Entonces yo me vi incapaz de mirarle, por lo que desvié mis ojos hasta la mano que estaba intentando evitar que me desangrase.

No obstante la cosa no acabó ahí como esperaba, sino que, Cayo se arrodilló enfrente mía, y me quitó la mano de la herida para a continuación mirarme a los ojos y sonreírme con su típica mueca arrogante.

No pude actuar rápido, Cayo hundió su nariz en mi clavícula, y su lengua limpió mi piel de la sangre derramada, saboreándola seguramente con aprecio y deseo. Me preparé para ser mordida de nuevo, sin embargo no sucedió así; Cayo una vez me limpió con su lengua el hombro y la clavícula, se desgarró la manga de su túnica de vampiro volturi, para liármela con cuidado en la mordedura.

Nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos a los ojos. Y tuve miedo:

-El sabor de tu sangre –comenzó a decirme -, es tan bello cómo tu rostro.

Y juré que el peso del cuerpo de Aro, volvió a presionarme los pulmones dejándome sin respiración. Cayo ignoró mi estado de conmoción, y desvió sus ojos de los míos para clavarlos… en mi escote.

Las dudas y el pánico removieron la montaña de mi corazón, y me convertí en roca en el momento en que estiró su mano hasta rozar con un dedo mi canalillo. Aro me había roto la blusa que llevaba para dejar visible mi sujetador y así mi canalillo.

Un escalofrío me hizo agarrarme a mis tobillos, y Cayo me acarició con ese dedo el canalillo, ascendiendo hasta mi garganta, para después retirar su dedo de hielo y llevárselo a la boca.

Algo rojo que rompía la esplendorosa blancura de su piel en su dedo, llamó mi atención más de lo necesario. Ahí, encima de la yema de su dedo y formando una ese en torno a todo su dedo, se hallaba un diminuto río de sangre.

Mi sangre.

La misma que desapareció tras estar dentro de su boca, Cayo se tragó todo esa hilera de sangre dejándome extenuada de tanta emoción. Porque con él jamás sabías dónde podías acabar. Tras eso, pareció reaccionar y se levantó dejándome en el suelo. Yo esperé que me tendiera una mano y me ayudara a levantarme, pero al contrario, él simplemente me miró una última vez antes de salir de allí dando un portazo y dejándome desesperada.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Concilié el sueño bastante rápido, y dormí cómo un tronco, tan bien, que apenas recordé que me había ido hacia meses de esa habitación en cuanto desperté.

Pero probablemente me hubiese quedado inconsciente.

Incorporarme fue igual que si yo misma me perforase todo el brazo izquierdo con un punzón. La mordedura de Aro me había pasado una factura que ya esperaba: todo mi lado izquierdo estaba prácticamente inmovilizado, dormido. Y eso era aparte de doloroso, incómodo.

Levantarme fue otra ardua tarea, casi me notaba el brazo descolgado de mi hombro, con la clavícula fuera, pero no podía ser porque me la toqué aun sufriendo el dolor, y ésta seguía estando en su lugar. Me dirigí hasta el baño con un andar tipo robot que me hacía gracia dentro de lo que cabía, me paré en el espejo y me examiné minuciosamente el cuello, la clavícula, el hombro y el brazo; quitando antes con bastante cuidado el trozo de tela que Cayo, se arrancó de su bonita túnica de volturi para cortar la hemorragia.

Me obligué a no recapacitar sobre aquello, y me acerqué todo lo que pude en el espejo para ver mejor, pasé los dedos por las huellas que Aro había dejado con sus colmillos en mi piel, y eso me dolió más que erguirme en la cama.

No pude evitar gritar, y cerrar los ojos que se me llenaron de lágrimas instantáneamente.

Maldita sea… este dolor era inaguantable.

Me dije de esforzarme y abrir de nuevo los ojos, y alejé la mano sana de la mordedura que había adoptado ya un feo color morado. Estaba segura de que con un roce, la mordedura se abriría y empezaría a sangrar otra vez. Necesitaba un médico.

Pero un médico en Volterra, en la mansión del terror y estando prisionera de la pandilla de colmillos más loca que jamás había conocido, era una mala opción.

Tendría que curarme yo sola.

De pequeña –más pequeña-, había leído algunos apuntes que mi padre guardaba en su habitación, posiblemente esos apuntes tendrían siglos, porque según él, eran de la primera vez que había estudiado medicina. Algunos casi se desintegraron entre mis dedos, pero me ayudaron bastante por aquella época en la que desarrollaba mis habilidades anormales, y casi siempre acababa magullada.

Muchas veces me había curado yo, a escondidas de todos. ¿Por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?.

Luego de rememorar aquello, me di cuenta de que estaba en un baño desprovisto de medicamentos y un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Genial.

La suerte me volvía a sonreír.

Yo era la más humana de todos allí, y posiblemente la primera en bastante tiempo. Así que era normal que no hubiera "esas cosas". Siendo prisionera no me podía dar el lujo de bajar hasta la ciudad e ir a una farmacia para comprar gasas, alcohol, y antiinflamatorios.

Y por supuesto suplicarle todo aquello a alguno de los vampiros quedaba descartado de cajón, el único que me quedaba era… Matthew, pero ¿Cómo confiar en una persona que deja que te hieran tanto?. La misma persona que siempre esquiva tus propios problemas o que a veces los convierte en los suyos propios, él mismo tipo que casi me mató una vez.

¿Matthew habría completado su transformación en Volterra?. No es que esperase verlo con forma de lobo, pero tampoco me lo imaginaba con forma totalmente humana, si bien, aquella vez en los baños de aquél centro comercial había crecido bastante, llegando incluso a rasgar su ropa…

Él era más poderoso que yo, quizás por eso no entendía qué hacía con unos vampiros que más bien le temían a él, que él a ellos.

Todo era ridículo.

Dejé de pensar en Matt, y cogí la que fue mi esponja de dentro de la bañera, para limpiarme la herida con agua tibia y soportando de nuevo, tanto dolor. Apenas me tocaba la esponja, tenía que alejarla; mi cuerpo llegaba incluso a temblar y comenzaba a temer desmayarme.

-_No curará así_.

Dijo una voz que me sobresaltó, a mis espaldas. La esponja quedó olvidada dentro del lavabo, y me giré para enfrentar la pícara sonrisa divertida que Jane tenía dibujada en su angelical rostro de diablo. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención, era que no estaba sola, su hermano Alec estaba con ella, como secundándola, cuidándola. ¿Pero, de mí?.

Otra cosa ridícula.

-Qué hacéis aquí, quiero estar sola.

No era un secreto que entre Jane y yo solo existía una enemistad que posiblemente duraría toda mi vida inmortal:

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo y fuerzas peleando contra nosotros –me respondió Alec en vez de su hermana -, has sido llamada.

Esa vez mi cuerpo tembló de miedo, cuando un vampiro del clan de los volturi decía "has sido llamada", quería decir que Aro, ordenaba tu presencia en aquél instante. Y las consecuencias si no iba ahora, no las quería ni pensar, así que asentí, y con el hombro al aire dejando que el aire que chocaba contra mi hombro debido a mis pasos, me hiciera recordar que podría haber muerto de no ser por Cayo, el volturi más peligroso de todos.

Conforme los tres salimos de mi habitación, noté que el ambiente era más relajado que ayer. Pero el sonido metálico de los zapatos de tacón que Jane llevaba ese día, estaba perforando no solo mis oídos, sino también mis cinco sentidos que estaba alertados.

Recorrimos con agilidad y rapidez los largos y hondos pasillos llenos de cuadros, humedad, opacidad y telarañas de la mansión del terror, y llegamos hasta una de las salas de estar del segundo piso, en donde se encontraba el mini bar lleno de bebidas alcohólicas y botellas de vino, que en realidad tenían sangre, y no vino.

Alec se nos adelantó a Jane, y a mí para abrir la puerta corredera y de cristal, de la sala de estar, y entonces tomé aire y me erguí como un soldado, pretendiendo demostrar una actitud desafiante que se diferenciaba, y mucho, de la que en realidad tenía por dentro.

Agradecí que el joven vampiro abriera, porque seguramente yo no hubiera podido. Luego fui la primera de los tres en entrar, seguida de Jane y por último Alec, que cerró la puerta nada más poner un pie dentro. Y ante mis ojos y para mi mayúscula sorpresa, no solo Aro era quién me esperaba, sino Nahuel, el mismo niño al que le había ocurrido lo mismo que a mí de pequeña –porque yo había seguido creciendo-.

Nahuel se levantó de la silla tapizada en cuero para darme la bienvenida, pero pude apreciar el gesto de incredulidad al ver mi herida. Casi quise tapármela y salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero no podía:

-Nessie, Aro me estaba hablando justo en este momento de ti.

Me mordí los labios frustrada, estaba intentando por todos los medios no mirar a Aro porque le temía, pero la intensidad de su mirada clavada en mi perfil, me estaba matando:

-Acerca de ¿Qué?. –no me esmeré en simular un dulce tono de voz.

Nahuel se quedó tenso, quizás me había comportado muy a la defensiva con él. Pero si se encontraba ahí, en Volterra, no merecía ninguna confianza por mi parte.

En eso oí los pasos pesados pero a la misma vez ágiles como los de una pantera de Matthew, y dejé que mis ojos se clavaran en Aro unos segundos antes de mirar cómo Matt entraba a la sala de estar acompañado de Heidi.

-Matthew… -dijo de forma gentil Nahuel captando mi atención.

Abrí los ojos impactada, Nahuel y Matthew ya se conocían. ¿Cómo diablos era posible?:

-No te esperaba. –masculló él entre dientes y alejándose disimuladamente de Heidi para acabar junto a Aro.

Me partió el corazón ver que había algo que yo no sabía, y que ese "algo" estaba acabando con mi relación con Matt:

-Es suficiente, ya me estoy aburriendo. –declaró la voz de Cayo saliendo de uno de los rincones más oscuros del lugar.

Me incomodó su presencia, no pensaba que estuviese tan cerca y a la misma vez tan lejos. Opté por hacer lo mismo que con Aro: no mirarle, y quise mirar a Nahuel y a Matthew:

-Está herida. –Protestó Nahuel señalando mi hombro, yo me encogí desde mi posición - ¿Por qué está herida?.

Valiente.

Demasiado…

-Es un "leve" recordatorio de lo _que debe y no puede hacer_. –le explicó con una sonrisa Aro.

Me sentí igual que si fuera su mascota. Una mascota que estaba siendo maltratada, pero no dije nada:

-A su padre no le va a hacer gracia que…

-¿Mi padre?. –le interrumpí olvidándome de todo por primera vez, incluido el dolor de mi hombro - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Quiero saberlo.

Y esa vez no me dio ningún temor enfrentar la mirada escarlata de Aro, es más, di un paso al frente exigiendo una rápida respuesta por su parte:

-Hemos llegado… -se permitió el lujo de paladear las siguientes palabras – "a un acuerdo".

Fruncí el ceño:

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo?.

-Intercambiarte por tu tía Alice. –intervino Nahuel nuevamente.

El corazón se me agitó nervioso entre las costillas. Eso significaba que Nahuel había ido en representación de mi familia, y que posiblemente ésta estuviera fuera, a la espera.

Casi podía dibujar la cara de disgusto que tendría mi madre y la de ansiedad de mi padre:

-No pienso permitir que Alice se aleje de la persona que más quiere en el mundo solamente por mí. ¿A qué diablos viene esto? Si he venido hasta aquí, es porque me voy a quedar, me cueste lo que me cueste. Me da igual. La decisión, ya está tomada. –repliqué mirándolos a todos y sintiéndome nuevamente persona.

-Y exactamente, ¿Qué es lo que te cuesta, Renesmee?.

Un escalofrío volvió a dejarme en el sitio de la mascota traumada. No iba a decirles que estaba obligando a Jacob a encontrar un nuevo amor por salvar a mi familia, en especial a tía Alice:

-Nada… -mascullé más bien para mí misma.

Observé que Cayo sonrió con maldad.

-Si ella no quiere yo sí. –se alzó la voz de Matthew por segunda vez.

Pude ver que hasta Aro se sorprendió. La indecisión en los ojillos de Nahuel me dio a entender que bien Matthew podía poner en bandeja de plata a Alice, si bien le placía.

No lo entendía, ¿no era él quien quería permanecer en Italia?:

-No puedes hacer eso… -le susurré alterada.

Pero él me ignoró, sus ojos estaban puestos en Nahuel que parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo:

-Me ofrezco a cambio de la vampira. –Dijo con rotundidad – Así tú tendrás lo que siempre has querido, y yo lo que necesito: mi libertad. –le explicó a Aro.

Daba la sensación de que en la sala de estar solo estaban Nahuel, Aro y Matthew.

Aro se tornó pensativo, mientras que yo apenas podía creer que Matt estuviese siendo tan egoísta, lo cual comenzaba a enfurecerme:

-Es un buen trato. –Consideró el volturi de cabello oscuro - ¿Tú qué piensas, Cayo?.

Un volcán entró en erupción dentro de mi estómago, todos me ignoraban siendo ya la única que tenía lazos con Alice. La lava llegó a arrasarme la tráquea y miré con odio a Cayo esperando su respuesta:

-Que lo haga. –siseó con lengua viperina y regresándome la mirada con algo de cruel diversión.

-¡NO!. –salté enojada.

Pero Matthew ya se estaba aproximando a la puerta, así que asumiendo que eso me iba a doler, salté.

Salté procurando no atravesar el cristal de la puerta por propasarme, bien alcancé los tres metros que ya nos separaban, y lo estampé contra la puerta, siendo él el que finalmente atravesó con la cabeza el cristal. Pasaron unos instantes en los que apenas reaccioné, hasta que me cercioré de que solamente estaba herido, y empecé a ahogarlo con las dos manos. Provocando que la herida de mi hombros se abriese y comenzase a salir sangre a borbotones de ella.

Pero nada de eso me importó.

Mis ojos estaban bien cegados de venganza. No dejaría que Matt se saliese con la suya, aún así tuviese que matarlo.

En eso, dos pares de brazos que eran poderosos, intentaron separarme de Matt que se estaba quedando poco a poco inconsciente, sin luchar, permitiendo que lo estuviera matando. Pero yo fui más fuerte, y de un zarandeo me los quité de encima.

Notaba mi poder. Y era algo que me gustaba, era lo suficientemente cálido como para dejarme una agradable sensación en todo el cuerpo, incluso aunque estuviese desangrándome.

Los vampiros a mi alrededor se gritaban cosas que yo no era capaz de escuchar y mucho menos entender, seguía con toda mi poderosa atención puesta encima de Matt, quien ya estaba adoptando un color azulado nada favorecedor.

Notaba que su sangre se estaba derramando –al igual que la mía-, entre mis dedos.

Gruñí hambrienta.

Cerré los ojos y ese poder tan cálido se tornó a holeadas de viento frías, dejé de presionar su cuello y empujé su cuerpo hacia adentro. Y conforme fue cayendo al suelo, me abalancé encima de él para beber su sangre, muy excitada.

Gemí sintiéndome esplendorosa cuando el espeso metal con forma roja, llamado sangre traspasó mi garganta para llegar a mis entrañas, llenándome de vida.

Sonreí deseosa de más, y volví a meter la lengua en su oreja, lamiendo toda la sangre que emanaba de ella.

Pero algo sucedió dentro de mi cuerpo que no esperaba, se convulsionó él solo impidiéndome seguir bebiendo. La herida del hombro fue lo de menos realmente en ese momento, un dolor agudo y bastante punzante se posó en la boca de mi estómago. Y tuve que vomitar.

Vomité toda la sangre que había bebido de Matt, ya que era lo único que tenía dentro del estómago, y entonces Alec y Dimitri aprovecharon para volver a cogerme y esa vez, sí pudieron alejarme de Matthew.

Noté que todas las miradas estaban puestas encima de mí, todas con… ¿miedo?, ¿sorpresa?, ¿orgullo?; todas las de los vampiros. Porque Nahuel estaba aterrado, encogido en la pared, mirándome como si fuese un monstruo.

Estaba sin fuerzas, por lo que dejé que me arrastrasen hasta uno de los sillones, y me dejaran ahí, mientras que Jane y Heidi atendían a Matt, que no paraba de toser y revolcarse en el suelo.

No me sentí culpable.

Había defendido a Alice, y eso no me hacía sentir mal, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Descubrí que me gustó defender a alguien a quién amaba, luchar por ella. Y me empecé a arrepentir de no haberme quedado con Jacob en el hotel.

Me giré hacia Nahuel, quien se encogió aún más al notarlo:

-Nadie de la familia Cullen va a entrar aquí. –le dije con rudeza.

Y pude jurar que casi sentí descender unos colmillos invisibles llenos de ponzoña en mi boca. Me volví a girar, y observé con cierta delicia cómo Heidi llevaba en brazos a Matthew hasta la que sería su habitación.

No me importó que ella estuviera enamorada de él, o que él le coquetease por ello. Eso lo había sabido nada más verles entrar juntos. Tampoco le di importancia al hecho de que Matt no quiso defenderse de mí, solamente se lo di, a que esa vez yo era la heroína.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Vomité su sangre. –Señalé mientras que Jane me echaba un ungüento en la herida que me picaba a horrores - ¿Por qué lo hice?. Nunca me había pasado antes.

A falta de amigas buenas son enemigas.

Habían pasado ya dos días enteros desde que ataqué a Matthew, y Jane había sido la encargada o más bien la "elegida" para ocuparse de mí. Yo no había salido de mi habitación en todo ese tiempo, y aparte de Jane, no había recibido otra visita. Por lo que empezaba a sentirme en confianza con ella.

La eterna niña de rostro angelical terminó de curarme, para mirarme después a los ojos, dejándome en las nubes ante tal visión tan sumamente bella y a la misma vez atemorizante:

-Yo no soy la mejor candidata a contestar a tu pregunta, debes preguntárselo a Cayo.

Fruncí el ceño insegura:

-¿Por qué a él y no a Aro?.

Jane dejó de tapar el tarro de ungüento casero, para volverme a mirar:

-Porque él te ha elegido como su nueva esposa, Renesmee. Ahora, eres _solo suya_.

En ese momento todo me dio vueltas a gran velocidad, hundí las uñas en las sábanas de la cama y esperé a que Jane abandonara la habitación para reaccionar…

Reviews.

**"Entre vacaciones, problemas con youtube, con el ordenador y la vuelta a los estudios no he podido subir antes y lo siento bastante, esperemos que el próximo venga rápido".**

Psique46: Yo lo he deducido y justamente después ella lo explicó o lo intentó explicar, creo que no esperabas nada de lo que ha pasado. ¡Besos, adiós!.

fairy white: Ya era hora de dejar y vivieron felices y comieron perdices por una historia más real, dentro de lo que cabe, con mi toque picaresco y extra dramático XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Aro es el que siempre me ha decepcionado más, así que no esperes mucho protagonismo por su parte, ya sabes que apenas pongo a los que me decepcionan XD. Gracias siempre por tu ánimo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

nocturnia19: Muchas gracias, entonces espero más reviews. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Mica Lautner: Jejeje, Jacob sacó su vena guerrera con Nessie, que ya era hora, y no te preocupes a todos nos ha coincidido el lío de la vuelta al tajo o a los estudios y es estresante. ¡Besos, adiós!.

danny ardila: Jaja no, todavía no acaba, pero lo hará pronto. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LiiQanLu: Bueno, bastante mal hizo ya Stephenie con hacer que Bella tuviese a una hija medio vampira, y según sus estúpidas teorías de tener o no tener hijos los vampiros, las vampiras no pueden, y Renesmee siendo medio humana medio vampira es claramente descartable que engendre bástagos, sus mismos genes se lo impedirían porque éstos tienen prioridad ante los humanos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

KiiKii: Supongo que a todos enfrente de vampiros de verdad nos entraría el canguele XD, ¿Marcus?, creo que te refieres a Cayo, y si es así, Meyers ya se encargó de ponerlo en el mismo lugar que yo, en el último libro. ¡Besos, adiós!.

popblack: Jejej no sé qué pensarás tras este cap, supongo que el team Matt está en la cuerda floja, ahora más que nunca. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Tuliblu: Renesmee es alguien que no se entiende ni a sí misma, pero ha crecido demasiado deprisa, y de pasar a los pañales ha pasado a los tangas XD, es normal que jamás tenga nada claro. Su cabecita como ya cité, es igual a la de un humano normal, por lo que le cuesta en sobremanera hayarse en un mismo lugar, en este caso con un mismo hombre. Y por supuesto que la imprimación era para eso, XD hasta que la misma Stephenie se arrepintió en último momento y la jodió (como siempre). Yo lo único que saco en claro y que me gusta de sus libros son algunos personajes, nada más. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Grace B): Eso es algo que ya explicaré más adelante, nada se escapa a mi poder. Ya prometí al comienzo de la historia lo de Nahuel y poco a poco voy cumpliendo con las cosas, y también se sabrá qué es el tatuaje que tiene y lo que representa. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Candy Belle Cullen: Yo haría excepciones si Meyers las hubiese hecho no escribiendo el último libro y dejando a Bella humana XD o al menos en la escuela, me he esmerado en abrír a Matthew y mostrar un poco más de él, aunque quienes lo amen incondicionalmente XD, les dará igual que haya sido egoísta con Alice o no, yo por mi parte tengo que ser neutral sino esto se iría al traste. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Reneesme-Bella: Sí, Matt ya no es Matt, ahora es dark Matt XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Gracias por los ánimos, ahora me vienen de perlas. Ojalá a ti también te vaya bien. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Chilli Black: Como ya he explicado antes, Renesmee ha crecido demasiado rápido, por lo que todavía no comprende muy bien qué puede llegar a sentir por uno y por el otro y cuáles son las consecuencias, aún le queda mucho camino que recorrer para asentar su cabeza, años tal vez. Pero bueno, a mí también me pasa que a los personajes de los libros que narran en primera persona, les acabo cogiendo tirria XD. Y todo lo que dices sobre imprimación tiene toda su lógica hasta Amanecer, ahí acabó todo. Stephenie calculó mal y como siempre lo hizo fatal haciendo que Nessie fuese medio vampira, pero allá ella XD yo ya es que no me pude aguantar de la risa al leer que se había quedado embarazada, pensé ¿en qué mundo de luces de colores y nubes rosas vive esta mujer?. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	40. La erótica sangre de Volturi

**La erótica sangre de Volturi.**

Caminé apresurada, totalmente enfurecida hasta la habitación que sabía que pertenecía a Cayo. Y no lo sabía porque me la hubieran enseñado o me lo hubiesen dicho, sino porque algo dentro de mí me indicaba que era así.

Su sangre formaba parte de mí como la mía de él.

Entre nosotros ya había conexión.

Una conexión que iba mucho más allá que cualquier explicación mínimamente cuerda que yo misma me pudiera dar.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos de rabia, el dragón había despertado en mi interior y me estaba arañando, haciéndome sangrar y partiéndome el corazón. Yo no quería pertenecerle, esto era un castigo por haber matado a su esposa.

Pero fue por defensa propia, en ningún momento fui hacia ella y le clavé una estaca de madera que le hizo arder como una falla de Valencia.

Ella quiso matarme; y yo me defendí. Bien era cierto que eso me apesumbraba, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y punto. No iba a llorar por esa muerta que ya descansaba en paz y gracias a mí.

La puerta de madera fina que cuando la tocabas parecía que te daba una caricia, me pareció la mismísima entrada al infierno: un infierno del que no estaba segura si iba a salir entera, pero mi enfado una vez más pudo más y accionó el botón de la rabia dentro de mí, y la abrí sin contemplaciones.

Un eco que me perturbó los sentidos me hizo temblar, no me detuve a cerrar la puerta porque simplemente consideraba que si estaba abierta, tendría más posibilidades de huir "por si las moscas". El dragón una vez más me azotó con todo su poder, y me erguí todo lo que pude, haciendo crujir mi columna y sintiendo todos mis músculos a punto de romperse.

La habitación del vampiro rubio estaba llena de muebles oscuros y sábanas rojas de seda, cosa que me pareció demasiado insinuante, pero no quise fijarme demasiado. El posible libido que pudiera tener el vampiro, me importaba un rábano. Yo había ido hasta allí para reclamar mi libertad, no para interesarme por la cantidad de mujeres que Cayo se llevaba a esa cama de doseles transparentes y cabecera de metal.

Cayo era un vampiro muy atractivo –el más guapo de los hermanos-, pero a la vez el más temerario. Jamás podías saber qué pensaba o qué iba a hacerte, casi siempre tenía esa actitud arrogante que incluso aplacaba a la de su hermano Aro, y me ponía enferma cada vez que se me acercaba con esa insistencia y ese poder que me enloquecía.

Me hacía perder el control. Gracias a él había conocido a una Renesmee oscura, que tenía oculta bajo el falso manto de niña buena que mi familia me había echado encima, y al principio me había gustado, pero ahora que sabía hasta dónde podía llegar; me daba… miedo.

Miré derredor pero no lo vi.

Suspiré derrotada, casi toda la rabia había desaparecido para dar paso al agotamiento que me suponía controlar todas mis acciones en esa mansión del terror. Seguro habría sido una excelente política. En eso, me dieron ganas de tomar asiento en los cómodos asientos antiguos que tenía Cayo pegadas a la pared y de frente a la cama, eran realmente hermosos y parecía confortables.

Di dos pasos, y fue entonces cuando me fijé en la televisión de plasma que había pegada a la pared. En ese momento noté cómo mi mandíbula se descolgó de la soberana impresión que me acababa de llevar: un vampiro volturi ¿con un televisor de plasma?.

Era una broma… además, ¿cuántas pulgadas tendría?. ¿Cincuenta y cuatro?.

Maldita sea, era la tele más grande que había visto en mi estúpida vida. También me fijé después, en que el mando estaba encima de la mesita de noche de la parte izquierda de la cama. Sin pensarlo mucho, caminé hasta allá, con la curiosidad pisándome los talones, ¿qué programas vería Cayo? Ahora mismo eso era lo que más me importaba.

Yo era el gato que iba a morir por su curiosidad.

Pero un ruido me alertó, y dejé de caminar, miré a la puerta que quedaba justo enfrente de adónde me encontraba en ese instante. Y casi quise pegarme en la cabeza, me había quedado anonadada mirando todos los lujos de esa habitación, sin percatarme de que había una segunda puerta que debía haber abierto.

Enseguida, noté su esencia: menta y sangre. Inconscientemente tragué saliva, y esperé a que saliese, pero lo que no esperaba es que lo hiciese bañado en vapor y con el pelo mojado, escurriéndole por todo su delgado torso que en realidad sí tenía músculos.

Sus ojos en ningún momento me miraron con sorpresa u odio, sino con una intensidad que me quemó. Casi me dieron ganas de salir corriendo de aquella habitación llena de lujos impresionantes, para no regresar jamás. Pero ya era tarde para mí. Las piernas me temblaron, y conforme yo contaba los latidos acelerados de mi corazón, el vapor fue disolviéndose, dejándome apreciar que tenía una toalla negra anudada a su huesuda cintura.

Tragué saliva horrorizada.

¿Me mataría?.

Y ¿Por qué me miraba así?. Me estaba matando con esa simple mirada.

Sus ojos se achicaron en un segundo, y yo gemí indispuesta. Entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tuve a mi lado, gotitas de agua salpicaron mis ojos por el movimiento tan rápido que hizo lo que me hizo ironizar la situación ya que ni el agua podía seguir el movimiento de ese vampiro.

Empecé a hablar, a intentar explicarme, pero pronto me di cuenta de que en realidad no estaba hablando, mis labios estaban firmemente cerrados. Todo estaba en mi cabeza.

Volví a tragar saliva nerviosa, y Cayo giró su cabeza unos grados dejando que todo su largo cabello quedara colgado de su cabeza, y por poco me oriné encima de la impresión al sentir cómo aspiró el aroma de mi piel, acercando su nariz a uno de mis brazos. Pero lo que más me inquietó, es que pasaron varios minutos hasta que reaccionó nuevamente, separando sus fosas nasales de la piel de mi brazo derecho, y me di cuenta de que sonreía, sonreía con cinismo.

Y eso me excitó.

Temblando, me pegué a la pared, chocando con la mesita de paso. Pero él me siguió, dejándome encarcelada entre su fibrado cuerpo mojado y la fría pared lisa.

Desollé mis codos al querer separarlo de mí, porque él presionó más su torso contra el mío y mis brazos chocaron con fuerza contra la pared.

No me pude centrar en mi dolor, porque Cayo abrió su boca y su aliento a especias cautivó a mi hambre. Salivé sedienta por su sangre. De pronto deseé volver a probarla, a notar el quemazón que producía conforme descendía por tu tráquea hasta llegar a tu estómago y después sentir el poder tan fuerte que te daba alas.

De verdad que lo quise.

Mis pechos estaban tan pegados a su torso, que mi respiración tan agitada como la de un leona en celo, hacía mover su pecho también, como si él respirase igual que una persona viva, como yo… en eso, una de sus manos que reposaban colgadas a un lado de su cuerpo, subió hasta cogerme por el cuello casi sin delicadeza.

Gemí.

Nuevamente sentí miedo deshaciendo ese momento lleno de erotismo y excitación. Otra vez vi al monstruo casi albino, observarme con sus grandes ojos rasgados y me vi con una mueca de horror en la cara en ese baño de sangre que no parpadeaba, solamente me enfocaba y cada vez más de cerca.

Giré la cabeza al verle cada vez más de cerca, y sus labios acabaron en mi mejilla, en ese momento el temblor de mi cuerpo fue igual al de un terremoto porque esos labios llenos de pecado, que escondían las fauces feroces de aquél muerto, me siguieron besando por todo mi rostro hasta llegar a mi boca.

Quise separarlo, luchar para que ni siquiera me rozara la boca, pero estaba tan impactada que no pude moverme. Cayo giró mi cabeza y me besó por fin en los labios. Entonces noté que toda la tensión sexual que había entre ambos se descargo en un beso lleno de hambre e infinita pasión.

Cayo estaba hambriento de mí. Y aunque me costase admitirlo, yo también tenía hambre de él; inconscientemente siempre me había preguntado cómo serían sus besos. Y ahora lo estaba descubriendo.

Mi cuerpo por fin reaccionó y al contrario de asestarle una bofetada y correr, profundicé el beso asiendo su cabeza y pegándola más a la mía. Nuestras narices chocaron haciéndose daño, y fui yo la que dobló la cara para que no siguiese siendo de ese modo.

Y conforme fue avanzando el beso, pude entrar en él. Explorarlo, saber cómo me veía, estar dentro de su mente y todo gracias a que habíamos bebido el uno del otro; y me vi a mí misma, con el mismo aspecto que un ángel lleno de heridas que tenían que sanarse. Yo estaba dentro de su mente dibujada igual que algo muy hermoso, alguien quien era imposible describir, con un largo cabello lleno de bucles domados y de un color bronce oxidado que captaba la luz del sol formando destellos rubios y pelirrojos, con unos ojos grandes y oscuros, llenos de largas pestañas también oscuras y con una nariz y pómulos firmes, redondeados y delicados. Mi boca tenía una sonrisa que nunca me había visto a mí misma, ya que ésta estaba sonriendo llena de maldad, casi rompiendo la hermosura de arcángel que él veía en mi rostro, y dejó de gustarme lo que vi, yo no era así. Él no podía convertirme en un monstruo, ¿no?... aunque… ya lo había hecho.

Él ya había conseguido que matara por él y que me alejase de mis seres queridos, había bebido de mí y yo de él, y ahora le daba lo único que me quedaba impune: mi cuerpo.

Pero no podía luchar contra mí misma, las necesidades que había acabado de descubrir que tenía. Su lengua se enroscó con la mía, y tiró de ella comenzando un juego apasionado que me iba quitando el aliento. El poder lo noté, cerré los ojos y pude verle brillando.

Brillando con una luz sangrienta pero atrayente a la vez.

A lo mejor me mataría besándome, impidiendo que pudiera volver a respirar. Y por poco lo deseé, no obstante él fue caballeroso separándose de mi boca y por lo tanto dejando de presionarme. Pero de lo que me di cuenta en el mismo instante en que su lengua dejó de provocar descargas en mi corazón, fue de que no era él, sino yo. Estaba siendo yo la que incitaba a todo eso; porque lo quería, lo deseaba.

Siempre había sabido que era atractiva, y también sabía ahora y gracias a poder haberme metido en la cabeza de Cayo para darme cuenta de qué forma me veía, que él ya me deseaba. Por lo que no tenía que hacer grandes proezas.

Me iba a entregar a Satanás por decisión propia.

Sonreí, y las manos que aún reposaban en su nuca, lo atrajeron nuevamente. Pero esa vez su trayectoria fue directa a mi cuello, sentí a cada pequeño pero excitante beso que me daba, sus colmillos y eso no hizo más que aumentar mi deseo.

Cerré los ojos, notando de una forma más potente la calidad de sus besos en mi cuello, y cuando los volví a abrir me vi reflejada en un espejo, con una sonrisa idéntica a la que había visto en la cabeza de Cayo y sostenida de la nada.

Cayo no aparecía reflejado en el espejo.

Eso turbó mis pensamientos, pero enseguida Cayo tiró de mi cuerpo y lo soltó en la cama; caí sin cuidado y mi pelo se enredó entre las sábanas. Sin más, él se agachó y rasgó mi ropa, dejándome desnuda y a su merced en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los temblores de mis piernas regresaron, y Cayo desanudó la toalla de su cintura.

No evité que mis ojos se quedaran prendados de tal imagen, y vi que eso le gustó. Cayo se colocó encima, y sin mediar entró en mí haciéndome un poco de daño.

Los movimientos al principio fueron algo descoordinados ya que él se movía más rápido que yo, pero al final logramos compensarnos el uno al otro, y acabamos teniendo un sexo esplendoroso.

Cayo me besó por cada parte de mi cuerpo, inclusive me regaló más orgasmos de los que pude contar –algunos los tuve con cada caricia que me regalaba-. Y antes de dejarme, besó mis labios y después lamió mi cuello, descendiendo por mi clavícula sana, parándose un poco en mis pechos y acabando entre mis piernas, y sin decirme nada para prepararme a lo que se avecinaba, hincó sus colmillos en la parte interior de mi muslo.

Grité sorprendida pero nada dolorida, a cada trago que daba el vampiro, más poderosa me sentía. Cuando acabó de beber mi sangre, me volvió a regalar dos orgasmos más entre mis piernas y deseé que nunca acabase ese momento lleno de éxtasis vampírica.

Pero en el momento en que pensé que ya había finalizado, él cogió mi cara y la pegó a su pecho, entonces con una voz autoritaria pero a la misma vez llena de pasión, me dijo:

-Muerde.

Me di la vuelta, quedando de rodillas a un lado del cuerpo de Cayo y provocando que más sangre de mi muslo, se derramara con presión en las sábanas. Y le mordí con fuerza.

Él se movió algo entre mis brazos, pero yo le lamía varias veces por si sentía dolor, para después beber de él notando todas las sensaciones tan apremiantes y llenas de un poder letal que me proporcionaba siempre su sangre.

Realmente podría acostumbrarme a eso.

Si me dejara beber de él todos los días, yo le dejaría tocarme siempre que quisiera.

Sus manos poderosas, tiraron de mi rostro sin dejarme terminar de sorber el último hilillo de sangre de su pecho, y volvió a besarme, juntando el sabor de mi sangre que todavía reposaba en su boca con la suya. Y de nuevo me vi enamorada de sus maestros besos y su capacidad de darme placer con tan solo una caricia…

* * *

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, dejándome en carne viva la garganta y provocando que apenas pudiese respirar durante unos segundos que fueron demasiado largos. Después me incorporé y me limpié las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos, todo había sido una pesadilla. Y una horrible, la peor que había tenido en toda mi vida; porque la sola idea de entregarme así a… Cayo, me repugnaba. Hacía que me odiara a mí misma y quisiese cortar cada parte de mi cuerpo que él había tocado.

Me quité las sábanas de encima deshaciendo la cama de manera aparatosa, y tras calzarme caminé hasta la puerta, la abrí, y tras comprobar que no había nadie salí con la intención de fugarme de una maldita vez por todas y no volver a regresar, ya cogieran a quién cogiesen.

A partir de ese momento, yo sería libre, empezaría una nueva vida lejos de todo y todos y nada ni nadie me detendría. De hecho estaba dispuesta a atravesar con mis puntiagudos dientes cualquier carne de vampiro que se me pusiera en medio.

Yo podía hacerlo.

Tenía esa fuerza.

Alcancé a bajar varios escalones, para bajar al piso de abajo y salir por la puerta principal, pero los olí: Heidi y Matthew estaban subiendo en ese instante.

Me mordí la lengua y tuve que esconderme en uno de los rincones del hondo pasillo. Me asqueó la idea de tener que pegarme a la pared, porque estaba llena de moho, pero no tuve opción y así lo hice. Los pasos de ambos me resultaron demasiado cercanos, y dejé de respirar apretando mi espalda contra la pared, notando cómo los poros de mi piel se llenaban de alguna sustancia pegajosa.

Maldita fuera.

Pronto, la espalda de Heidi y Matthew llegó hasta mis ojos, y sorprendentemente no sentí absolutamente nada: indiferencia quizá.

No me dolió.

Es más… deseé que Matt se pudriese en aquél nido de víboras con ojos rojos, y que Heidi lo matara, de alguna forma agonizante a poder pedir.

Era consciente de que no lo odiaba. No aún. Por eso pretendía irme antes de hacerlo, ya que odiar a alguien con todo mi corazón no entraba dentro de mis estúpidos planes. Cerré los ojos, y cuando noté que ya se alejaban, los abrí nuevamente, y entonces mi corazón se alborotó dentro de mis costillas.

Llevé una mano hasta mi pecho y tragué saliva, Matt me estaba mirando, él sabía que estaba ahí y seguramente ya habría deducido que iba a fugarme. ¿Me delataría? Seguramente…

Matthew no actúo, simplemente dejó que la mano de Heidi lo guiase hasta alguna habitación.

Bien.

Ya tenía el camino libre de nuevo.

Esa vez sí pude bajar las escaleras, pero me choqué contra Alec justo cuando iba a ir hacia la puerta.

La ansiedad empezó a doblegar mi cuerpo, y Alec me miró con curiosidad:

-¿Qué haces aquí?. –me preguntó con la duda pegada a su viperino paladar.

Necesité respirar hondo:

-No es de tu incumbencia. –yo iba a decirle que dando un paseo porque no podía seguir durmiendo, pero salió eso.

Abrí los ojos impactada por mi gran idiotez, y esperé a que Alec me contestara con que iba a avisar a Aro o quizás a Cayo, pero solamente me sonrió con sarcasmo:

-¿Pesadillas?. –Me mantuve quieta – Apenas recuerdo cómo era despertarse a mitad de la noche con miedo… añoro ese tipo de cosas.

Fruncí el ceño ansiosa por salir de ahí, el tiempo corría y yo no podía quedarme charlando con ese estúpido vampiro:

-No es algo que uno deba añorar en realidad. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, lo único que añoraría es sentir algo más que odio.

Escupí las palabras con recelo, y surtieron el efecto deseado, porque Alec me miró como si le hubiese dado un buen derechazo y sin decir nada más, comenzó a subir al piso de arriba dejándome sola. Esperé unos minutos, y volví a mi tarea.

Los pasos que tuve que dar, ensordecidos por la moqueta, hasta la puerta, fueron iguales a una maratón: apenas veía la meta y cada vez estaba más cansada y _necesitaba_ llegar hasta ella. Pero por fin, al fin pude coger el pomo de la puerta y girarla, y el click que hizo me sonó a gloria bendita.

Aunque ahora se avecinaba la parte más difícil: debía sortear a la guardia de los terrenos.

Me serené un poco, y me acomodé el pelo en una coleta, después empecé mi recorrido directo a la libertad. Recorrer los primeros metros fue bastante fácil, aunque me sentía intimidada sin saber exactamente el por qué.

Aún así continué.

Aunque casi quise dar media vuelta al ver repentinamente dos espaldas anchas como puertas de armarios roperos, ahogué un gemido y me escondí con rapidez bajo unos arbustos, arañándome las rodillas y magullándome los codos.

Genial, ahora sí tenía los codos como en mi pesadilla…

Los dos vampiros gracias a que yo era más rápida que ellos, no se dieron cuenta y unos diez segundos después, ya habían acabado de revisar esa zona por lo que pude salir de los arbustos y llegar hasta la otra zona en dónde tres vampiros custodiaban la llegada a la salida de la mansión.

La salida o más bien la entrada.

Una entrada al infierno italiano.

Restregué mis cansados ojos con fuerza, desde bien pequeña cuando me sentía acosada e incómoda y más que nerviosa, me entraban ganas de dormir. Pero no era un buen plan acostarme en la hierba, entre los árboles.

Podía amanecer con medio cuello degollado.

Esperé, escondida entre varios árboles de tronco ancho que tapaban todo mi cuerpo, pero me di cuenta de que esos vampiros no iban a irse. Ellos estaban fijos resguardando la entrada.

Suspiré resignada y dolida por lo que tendría que hacer, no es que considerase atacar a unos vampiros algo malo, porque ellos estaban muertos. Pero tampoco me entusiasmaba la idea de tener que noquearlos o incluso matarlos –si fuese necesario-, para salir.

Esperé un poco más, intentando convencerme de que esa era la única opción viable y ya quedaba poco para el amanecer, en dónde los vampiros eran sustituidos por guardia humana.

A día de hoy aún me sorprendía que los humanos fuesen tan simples de dejarse llevar por unos cuantos vampiros.

Si los humanos quisiesen, los vampiros hubieran sido erradicados del planeta hace años, siglos tal vez.

Bien.

Entonces tendría que ser más humana que vampira.

Sonreí; esa idea me encantaba, y no esperé más: salté como una pantera y me eché encima de dos de ellos, tirándolos al suelo. Escuché que el tercero se fue a abalanzar encima de mí, pero me dio tiempo de meterle los dedos en los ojos a uno de debajo de mí, y tras eso erguirme y hacerle una llave de judo al vampiro que lo tiró al suelo.

Ahora mismo me di cuenta de cuán era mi fuerza: tenía tres vampiros volturi, tendidos a mis pies.

Sonreí de nuevo, y me concentré creando una ilusión dentro de sus mentes: una en la que todo seguía sin problemas y yo podía irme, una en la que yo no había salido y ellos continuaban custodiando a los volturi a sus anchas.

Una en la que a fin de cuentas me iba a dar alas para volar.

Me dio felicidad el hecho de que no tuviese que matarles, había podido entrar en sus mentes, cosa que no creía porque siempre me había costado crear ilusiones en cabezas que no conocía. Pero esa vez había podido.

Giré mi cuerpo, y todo acabó ahí. Mi felicidad se disipó como la niebla de una interminable madrugada tras la llegada de los primeros rayos de sol.

Matthew me miró antes de rodearme y posicionarse al lado de los tres vampiros que estaban medio inconscientes gracias a mí, entonces vi que sacó unas medallas, y joyas de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y que se los tiró encima a los tres vampiros que a continuación comenzaron a arder.

Asustada me eché hacia atrás, a la vez que Matthew tiraba una cerilla encendida para que la fogata vampírica acabase más rápido. Le miré consternada, y él en un segundo estuvo a mi lado, tirando de mi brazo y sacándome él mismo de la mansión.

No podía hablar.

Ni mirarle.

Y me costaba caminar, él me tenía que llevar casi a rastras.

Estaba en shock.

Pero el shock se fue justo cuando dimos la vuelta a la manzana, me zafé de su agarre y le di una bofetada que ladeó toda su cara e hirió sus labios.

Matt en un parpadeo junto su frente con la mía de forma amenazante, y pude ver una rabia contenida dentro de sus ojos que ahora mismo eran igual de negros que el carbón.

Ahora sí estaba asustada.

Gemí con ganas de llorar y terminé sentada en la acera, con la espalda pegada a la pared sin importarme si ésta tenía restos de orina o algo parecido.

Oficialmente había sido derrotada por Matthew:

-Por qué –le pregunté sin ganas de nada y con dolor -, ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto, Matthew?.

Él me dedicó una mueca de asco, y me sentí como si fuera un monstruo horrible:

-Qué más dará eso, somos libres. Vete dónde te dé la gana, Renesmee.

Me limpié las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de mis ojos:

-¿Eso es todo?, ¿te irás sin más? Sabes que ellos te buscarán… igual que hicieron conmigo. –me forcé a terminar.

Matthew tomó aire, pareciéndome más grande y aterrador de lo que ya era:

-Hagamos esto: tú te vas a la mierda, y yo me voy dónde me dé la gana, ¿entendido? –Parpadeé – Bien, ¡ahora largo!. Ya me darás las gracias en otra ocasión por haberte salvado la vida Renesmee, una vez más.

En ese instante dejé de llorar y me enfurecí:

-¡No vas a tratarme así, Matthew, no te lo permito!.

Acabé enfrentándolo, levantándome de la acera y con ganas de morderle. Matthew solamente despertaba ira dentro de mí, y diablos me había costado verlo:

-Podría matarte con un solo movimiento de mi mano, Renesmee, ¿de verdad quieres esto?. –me dijo mofándose de mi altura y empujándome.

Provocándome al final.

Tampoco es que la diferencia de altura fuese demasiada: él medía un metro ochenta y ocho y yo un metro ochenta y cuatro.

Cuatro centímetros.

Un número par… como el par de puñetazos que le iba a dar si seguía así.

-Atrévete. –le insté con el veneno en la punta de la lengua.

Y le empujé de vuelta.

Matthew sonrió con ironía y mucha arrogancia, y me devolvió el empujón con más fuerza. Yo grité enrabietada y le di otra bofetada, pero ésa no consiguió ladear su rostro, sino más bien su cara me hizo daño a mí.

Me sobé la mano, y entonces él atrapó mis muñecas y con todas sus fuerzas me estampó en la pared, destrozándola, creando un hueco con mi cuerpo.

Ésa vez grité de dolor. Pronto sentí que estaba sangrando por mi cabeza, y me asusté. Miré a Matt, quién estaba tan cerca que podía saborear su aliento y ver que en realidad sus ojos no estaban del todo negros, sino más bien opacos.

Y no fue hasta ese instante, cuando me fijé en que tenía la oreja derecha vendada. Inconscientemente me relamí deseosa de volver a probar su sangre, olvidándome de la mía que seguía chorreando por mi pelo:

-Ésta será mi última advertencia, si vuelves a provocarme, saltaré y nadie me parará. Lo juro. Ni siquiera ese estúpido novio tuyo con más músculos que cerebro, ¿entendido?.

Mariposas revolotearon dentro de mi barriga, lo vi claro: Matthew estaba bien celoso de Jacob.

Asentí.

Y él me liberó lentamente. En ningún momento cortamos el contacto visual, hasta que él empezó a irse. Pero no había otra cosa que más me molestara, que me dejasen con la palabra en la boca.

La abrí dispuesta a llamarle patético, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera pronunciar la "p", lo tuve nuevamente aprisionando mi cuerpo contra el hueco que habíamos hecho anteriormente en la pared y apretando mi garganta, dejándome sin respiración.

Luché arañándole los brazos, pero a él le dio igual:

-Se me olvidaba algo… -me susurró.

Y me besó.

Reviews.

**"Diréis que soy pesada, pero éste es uno de los últimos capítulos, la historia tendrá sólo dos más aparte de éste y seguramente los siguientes cap serán más largos y con bastante más acción. Hoy ha sido un día muy triste, la muerte de Patrick Swayzer me ha dejado casi sin ganas de nada, se nos ha ido uno de los más grandes... R.I.P Patrick Swayzer. Y bueno, aún no es hora de despedirse del todo así que sólo diré lo de siempre: ¡gracias por leerme!".**

aniita: Qué ansia jaja, gracias por el ánimo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

tools: Pronto verá a Jacob, porque Jacob es su destino ^^. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Tantos vampiros te están dejando el cerebro vedado, tengo que decírtelo y encima luego llego yo con mis paranoias y la lío más XD. ¡Besos mi duquesita Bautera!.

NeneesmeCullen: Y lo que te queda en dos cap, si te parece demasiada información te aconsejo que refresques el cerebro para le que viene. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Tuliblu: ¿Te gusta más el Dark Matt, o el otro? Personalmente me quedo con este que da más juego :p ¿Cayo...? XD te habrás quedado O_O. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Chilli Black: Tú misma lo dijiste, Jacob sí lo hubiera hecho, pero Matt no. Son diferentes y a veces hay que excederse poniendo escenas tan dramáticas para que una se posicione bien entre uno o el otro. Matthew fue mordido por un vampiro y un licántropo, él nació normal. Digamos que estaba predestinado a ser así de especial. Lo de la sangre se verá en el sig cap, pero ya te digo que NO es porque esté embarazada, Renesmee sólo puede quedarse embarazada de Matthew o de Nahuel, no de Jacob. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Le quedan dos cap, ¿mucho, poco? Yo creo que es mucho, sí, pero ya me doy prisa en acabarlo, don´t worry be happy. ¡Besos, adiós!.

KiiKii: Dicen que cuando la vida sólo te da tormento, aparece una persona en tu vida que te hace brillar ;) aquí quizás sea así, ya veremos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Candy Belle Cullen: Piensa en Cayo como una versión joven de Paul Bettany, es lo que hago yo ;p, porque el actor que han escogido para la película sinceramente... XD. Si te gusta Jacob, qué más dá que Matt esté con Heidi, ¿no?. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Psique46: A mí me gusta que me mastiquen las historias, así que ale!! A masticar se ha dicho XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	41. Dudas

**Dudas.**

Mi cerebro se desconectó conforme mi lengua bailaba con la de Matthew, de hecho mis manos dejaron de arañarle los brazos para quedarse bien quietas, agarradas a sus muñecas.

Notaba que había algo que me quería decir, pero no sabía el qué. Quizás el beso era la única manera que él había encontrado para hacerme entender ese "algo". Pero o bien era lerda, o Matthew no se explicaba con claridad.

La velocidad del beso fue demasiado rápido para mi gusto, y en el momento en que terminó volví a sentir la misma sensación de abandono que cuando nos separamos la primera vez.

Me toqué los labios abatida, y él fue alejándose lentamente:

-Echaré de menos esto. –me susurró. – Aunque quizá…

Y se volvió a acercar hasta rozar mi nariz, cerré los ojos algo asustada esperando que me besara nuevamente con esa pasión contenida. Sin embargo lo que hizo fue bien distinto: me arrancó unos mechones de mi pelo; abrí los ojos impactada, parpadeé muda, y él lo tomo como un "yo también", cuando en realidad lo que quería decirle es "qué mierda dices, y por qué me tiras del pelo". Pero no pude hablarle, en menos de un instante, Matthew había pasado a ser parte de un pasado delicioso y amargo a la vez.

En menos de dos segundos, volví a estar apresada pero ésa vez fue distinto. Los brazos no fueron cálidos, sino fríos y bastante más delgados y cortos que los de Matt. Aspiré el aroma de mi madre, y suspiré sufriendo por la cantidad de tiempo en la que no había estado entre sus brazos.

El contacto con ella me calmaba, y era lo que necesitaba entonces. Mi madre levantó mi barbilla, y miré claramente sus ojos de color ámbar. Temblé los primeros instantes, no obstante ella me sonrió y me susurró palabras de amor; dejándome claro de que estaba segura.

Otra vez.

Le sonreí de vuelta, y me dejé llevar por su abrazo que aún no habíamos roto hasta el resto de mi familia.

En otro momento, con diferente punto de vista y con el corazón entero; me hubiese dado cuenta de que estaban todos, incluido Jasper. También hubiera apreciado que Rosalie me abrazó igual que mi madre, y que ambas se colgaron de cada uno de mis brazos, y no me soltaron hasta que llegamos a Forks.

Quizás habría saboreado el olor natural de la abuela Esme, sonreído a Carlisle, rodeado a Emmett dejando que él me diese su habitual abrazo de oso y por último besar a mi padre, Alice y a Jasper.

Pero nada de eso sucedió… o a lo mejor sí. No estaba segura, lo único que podía recrear dentro de mi mente era la espalda de Matthew desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Despertar en mi habitación fue un bálsamo, pude volver a sentirme segura realmente. Antes había creído que la mansión de los volturi me había hecho sentir segura; pero ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

Me deshice de las sábanas, y me levanté. Al estirar todos los músculos aprecié que llevaba puesto uno de los pijamas que me había pertenecido: rosa con nubes de golosina, y que ahora me venía muy pequeño, diminuto.

Los pantalones casi llegaban a mis rodillas y la parte de arriba no tapaba mi estómago. Pero la talla seguía siendo la misma.

Sonreí entusiasmada al abrir mi armario y ver que dentro, había ropa nueva que sí debería venirme. Inmediatamente pensé en Alice, y acabé enfundándome en unos vaqueros y una blusa a rayas.

No me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero que Esme me regaló por mi segundo cumpleaños; no quería hacerlo, pensar en mí demasiado… quizás supondría rememorar cosas "de un pasado reciente". No iba a arriesgarme.

No aún.

No me peiné, ni siquiera me lavé la cara, simplemente limpié mis dientes y me quité las legañas, me estiré los rizos en una cola de caballo y salí de mi habitación antes de caer en la tentación de fijarme en si tenía ojeras, o si llevaba un aspecto de zombie.

Antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras, mi padre apareció con rapidez y me tendió la mano; él sonreía y yo también. Acepté su mano, y él tiró de mí para que yo bajase de un salto. Aterricé casi encima de él, pero eso no supuso demasiado problema, mi padre era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar mi peso.

No solté su mano hasta llegar al comedor, y ahí se hizo el silencio. Tía Rose acudió como un rayo a separarnos a mi padre y a mí, porque literalmente la tuve que coger cuando me abrazó. Escuché un bufido por parte de mi padre, y Rosalie le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa.

Mi madre me dio un beso y también me abrazo –con bastante más cuidado-, lo mismo sucedió con los abuelos, y Emmett y Alice. Sin embargo Jasper simplemente me hizo un saludo con la mano, al cual yo respondí con una sonrisa.

Volvía a estar en casa; todo era perfecto. Al menos casi todo…

-Mamá, -la llamé - ¿sabes algo de Jacob?.

Mi madre era la única de ese nido de vampiros, que sabría dónde estaba mi marido, hombre lobo:

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso. –replicó mi padre, obligándome a que me sentara y empezase a desayunar.

Fruncí el entrecejo, pero me dije de no enojarme. Acababa de llegar, y mi padre ya comenzaba con sus paranoias paternas sobre protectoras… a veces pensaba en que Edward Cullen no había nacido para ser padre.

No el mío al menos.

Le miré en cuanto se sentó, y se me hizo raro observarle. Casi pude ver mi reflejo en él… realmente… nos parecíamos tanto.

Me fijé en los pastelitos rellenos de crema casera que Alice dejó en medio de la mesa, en una bonita bandeja de plata. Sonreí nuevamente:

-¿Esto lo has hecho tú?. –tuve que preguntarle.

La pequeña ninfa de pelo corto y revuelto, asintió con energía:

-Bella me ayudó algo, pero sí, lo he hecho yo. He pensado que si me hago cocinera, quizás no vuelvas a fugarte, porque se me da genial cocinar.

Si hubiese sido Rosalie quién hubiera dicho aquello, la frase seguro habría estado llena de prepotencia; pero era Alice. Así que simplemente me concentré en el jalón que mi estómago sintió ante sus palabras y me llevé uno de los pastelitos a la boca antes de que se me secase la garganta.

Me hizo graciar ver a Rosalie enfundar su espléndido cabello rubio dentro de un sombrero de cocinero, y… ¿empezar a cocinar?.

Tenía que estar alucinando:

-¿Todos cocináis ahora?.

Si tía Rose siguiese siendo humana, seguramente se habría sonrojado. Esme me dedicó una tierna sonrisa, y se sentó a mi derecha:

-Te hemos echado mucho de menos, Nessie. –comencé a emocionarme por las palabras de mi abuela – Ahora que estás aquí, somos una familia de nuevo. –encontré cierto tono desesperado entre las palabras de la abuela Esme, y eso me hizo sentir peor.

Jamás pensé en ella, en el daño que mi fuga hubiese podido infligir en el tierno corazón muerto de mi abuela. Dejé que me abrazase, y tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no ponerme a llorar entonces.

Esme era una de las personas más maravillosas que había conocido, y me odiaba por haberla hecho sufrir. La abuela Esme no se merecía aquello, ella había luchado por mí junto a tía Rosalie cuando mi madre estaba transformándose, se había comportado como una tercera madre para mí; y yo lo único que había hecho era dañarla.

Amaba a mi abuela, para mí ella formaba una parte de los cimientos que constituían la estabilidad de la familia Cullen. Y me iba a asegurar desde ese momento en que no iba a provocarle ningún sufrimiento más.

No a ella.

Nunca más.

Empecé a comer con ganas, siendo observada por toda mi familia. Pero no me avergonzó, simplemente comí más rápido todo lo que mi madre y Rosalie me llevaban a la mesa, sin quejarme o rehuir ese momento familiar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El día transcurrió sin mayor incidentes, todos estábamos felices y nos comportábamos igual que una familia normal; paseando por el centro de Forks y ayudando a Jasper quien llevaba casi todas las bolsas de ropa que Alice iba comprando –casi todas para mí-.

Mi madre me llevaba de la mano, y en cuanto busqué el momento adecuado, aminoré el paso provocando que nos quedásemos atrás de la tropa:

-Jacob… ¿está bien?. –no pude evitar temblar al pensar en él.

Mi madre se tornó pensativa:

-No sé qué ha pasado entre vosotros, pero te diré una cosa, Jacob es fuerte y terco, y créeme cuando te digo que en el momento más inesperado, volverá a luchar nuevamente por ti.

Noté un nudo en mi garganta que casi me impedía hablar:

-Le echo de menos. –me sinceré con el corazón prácticamente desbocado.

-Estoy segura de que todo se arreglará, Renesmee. Es cuestión de tiempo y fe.

Le miré con escepticismo:

-¿Desde cuándo eres creyente?.

Ella sonrió:

-Desde este momento si es necesario para que Jacob y tú volváis a estar juntos.

Me sonrojé, y entonces mi padre nos alcanzó con un humor de perros debido a Alice:

-Bella, a ti te escucha, haz el favor de decirle a ese terremoto que pare de comprar ropa. ¡Vamos a tener que comprar armarios de cinco metros de largo y de ancho!.

Realmente sonaba desesperado.

Hombres y compras, igual a agua y aceite.

Inevitable…

Tanto mi padre como mi madre se adelantaron, esta vez dejándome a mí atrás. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros y reduje todavía más el paso.

Quizás era el momento para pensar en todo lo sucedido. El instante en el que yo debería hacer frente a mis pesadillas.

Suspiré, y miré hacia los coches que circulaban ese día. Entre tanto coche vislumbre una figura fuerte y alta, que estaba parada en la otra acera, observándome.

Por las experiencias pasadas, supe que tenía que parar y prepararme por si se trataba de algún tipo de ataque. Pero lo olvidé al ver claramente que era él; la sombra que estaba proyectando un cuatro por cuatro encima de él, desapareció al ponerse el semáforo en verde.

Jacob estaba justo enfrente de mí, a unos metros… muy pocos, pero también estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudiese alcanzarle.

Su melena se ondeó al viento, y la mía también a pesar de estar aprisionada en una cola de caballo. Quise sonreírle, pero simplemente no pude, los músculos de mi cara parecían estar dormidos. Él movió la boca, pronunció unas palabras que no fui capaz de escuchar, y cinco segundos después, desapareció.

Casi creí que había sido un espejismo, pero sabía en realidad que no, mi corazón lo sabía.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me enfundé en unos pantalones de pana gruesos y un jersey de lana, entonces sin más por lo que preocuparme; salí de mi habitación y descendí por las escaleras.

Sabía que me estaban oyendo, pero lo que me sorprendía es no haberme cruzado con ninguno de mis padres todavía. A lo mejor la suerte por primera vez en mucho tiempo había querido sonreírme.

No desperdicié la oportunidad; cerré la puerta con cuidado y conforme me fui alejando de la mansión de mis abuelos, comencé a correr cómo alma que lleva el diablo directa a la casa del que todavía seguía siendo mi marido.

Traspasar el bosque de Forks, directa a La Push; me pareció puro entretenimiento sin ningún tipo de peligro. De hecho mi corazón a veces palpitaba igual que cuando me escapé de la mansión del terror. Hasta entonces no había querido pensar en que me buscarían y me atraparían, porque eso era lo que iba a pasar.

Lo sabía.

Cayo estaba obsesionado conmigo, y sabía que, si no me tenía, no dejaría que nadie lo hiciera.

Salté un tronco casi podrido de uno de los árboles que antaño llegué a escalar, y fui parando el ritmo hasta que terminé caminando, con la respiración agitada y el corazón en la garganta.

Estaba nerviosa, algo dentro de mí me decía que era pronto para ver a Jacob pero necesitaba saber si él estaba bien.

Andar hasta la hogareña casa de Jake, me supuso un gran esfuerzo que logré sobrepasar. Tras eso, no me quedó otra que llamar a la puerta, mi primer impulso había sido el de entrar porque aún guardaba la copia de la llave de esa casa, pero lo mejor sería que no.

Ni siquiera sabía si Jacob había encontrado a alguien más.

Una chica con la que pudiese olvidarme.

Extrañamente no contestó nadie. Suspiré cansada y desanimada, tendría que volver a casa sin haber visto a Jake.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. –me preguntó Jacob sobresaltándome.

Giré veloz, y me quedé estática. Jake estaba saliendo del garaje, repleto de grasa y aceite; seguramente habría estado haciendo algunos arreglillos a su coche.

Inconscientemente me preparé por si alguna chica salía tras él, con la ropa arrugada y mal puesta. Pero conforme pasaron los minutos en los que apenas podía pensar en nada más que en chicas, me di cuenta de que no sucedería tal cosa.

-Vine a verte. –le dije al final con la boca seca.

Él se arremangó la camiseta de chándal de manga larga, dejándome ver sus fuertes antebrazos de los cuales sobresalían las venas, y empezó a limpiarse la grasilla de debajo de las uñas. Me dio la sensación de que haría cualquier cosa con tal de no mirarme a la cara:

-No deberías estar aquí a estas horas, que hayas vuelto sana y salva no significa que puedas meterte en más problemas.

Parpadeé sorprendida, Jacob regresaba a la misma actitud condescendiente que cuando era una niña.

¿Por qué?:

-No soy un bebé, sé cuidar de mí misma. –contraataqué a sabiendas de que lo que hacía era provocar una discusión.

Genial.

El primer momento que teníamos a solas, y yo solamente sabía pelear:

-Permíteme que lo dude. –Señaló dedicándome una sonrisa mordaz – Vuelve a casa, hace frío, tienes que resguardarte. A tu madre no le hará gracia que te resfríes por mí culpa.

Debía estar fumada, flipando o cualquier otra cosa que empezara por "f":

-… estoy en casa. –susurré nerviosa.

Mis mejillas se colorearon, lo noté porque mi piel me llegó a quemar. Jacob levantó la cabeza, y tuve un mal presentimiento. Sus ojos tenían un color más oscuro que el habitual –al menos el que yo recordaba-, y no me sonreía. Parecía mirar más allá de mí:

-Ésta ya no es tu casa.

Sus palabras fueron puñetazos en mi estómago, tuve que tragar saliva para recordarme que tenía que hacerlo. Parpadeé nuevamente, infinitas veces, y eso fue en contra a las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

Cerré los ojos e intenté serenarme unos instantes.

Me dolía, eso no iba a negarlo, pero Jacob estaba en su derecho de tratarme así. De hecho desde que hicimos el paripé de la boda, nos habíamos pasado todo el rato discutiendo.

Era un constante choque de trenes.

Abrí los ojos, y asentí lentamente, saboreando el momento. Era consciente de que cuando intentaba mostrarme indiferente, aceptando la situación, me volvía arrogante.

Pero no podía evitarlo:

-Bien, no volveré a molestarte. Pido disculpas. –le dije conforme bajaba los escalones de su porche y me encaminaba hacia la espesura del bosque.

-¡Espera, Nessie!. –me ladró.

Dejé de caminar, y di media vuelta:

-Te acompañaré _a casa_. –me informó.

Lo dijo por obligación, eso lo noté.

Me inflé igual que un pavo en navidad, y le sonreí:

-No, no lo harás.

Mi pelo se enredó conforme corrí hacia el bosque. Jacob no podía seguir mi ritmo ni siquiera transformado, yo era la evolución, él un antecesor.

Era imposible.

Mis piernas eran más veloces y mis ojos más adaptados. Mi padre me dijo una vez que seguramente podría volar si aumentaba la velocidad.

Sonreí ante tal recuerdo. El viento golpeó mis dientes, y solté un quejido.

Los ojillos me lloraban y el pelo tendría que estar enredado, pero era mi momento de libertad. Estaba liberando toda la tensión que llevaba acumulada.

Y me sentía bien.

Porque podía olvidar a los volturi, Matthew y Jacob.

Era capaz de hacer todo eso simplemente corriendo. Mis carcajadas debían escucharse por todo el bosque, asustando a los animalillos nocturnos.

No obstante algo en el ambiente cambió bruscamente, una espesa niebla se desató por el suelo y dejé de correr. Miré curiosa a todos lados, y llegué a arrodillarme para tocar el suelo.

Esto parecía una película de terror.

Dejé mi sonrisa olvidada en el momento en que escuche los pasos. _Sus_ pasos. Abrí los ojos asustada, y fui queriendo dar la vuelta. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Cayo apareció ante mí con una cruel pero a la vez excitante sonrisa.

Un fuego que nació dentro de mí, me quemó viva; no sabía si era el deseo, o más bien el miedo. Dejé que Cayo anduviera hasta mí, porque me había quedado inmóvil. Su larga melena rubia platino, parecía tejida en oro por los destellos que la luz de la luna le proporcionaba a esas horas de la noche.

No llevaba puesta su habitual túnica, iba trajeado y sus labios tenían restos de sangre seca.

Ahogué un gemido, de repente estaba hambrienta. Quería beber sangre.

Y no cualquier sangre, su sangre.

Deseaba sentir el poder que sólo él me daba cuando me dejaba beber. Las puntas de todos mis dientes se afilaron inmediatamente, dejé de jugar con el dobladillo del jersey y me mostré altiva.

Igual a él.

Las preguntas estaban de sobra, él no me daría respuestas. Lo sabía. Cayo siguió caminando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mí, entonces me jaló de la cadera y aprisionó sus fríos y cubiertos labios de sangre seca, contra los míos.

Abrí la boca todo lo que pude, y junté mi cuerpo al suyo excitada. Pude enredar mis dedos en su cabellera y no tuve mucho cuidado, seguramente llegué a arrancarle algún mechón que otro. Tenía hambre de él, y él de mí. Su lengua viperina dejó de aprisionar y bailar con la mía para lamer mi cuello.

Suspiré de placer e hinqué las uñas en sus hombros.

Era muy fácil rendirse ante Cayo, él era… bastante persistente. Su mano derecha cogió el muslo de mi pierna, y tiró de ella hasta que se quedó enroscada en su cadera.

Volví a suspirar.

Sus uñas rasgaron mi jersey y me quedé con la camiseta interior blanca, expuesta a aquél frío invernal, que curiosamente junto a él no me afectaba demasiado.

Cerré los ojos, y las salvajes caricias frías, se tornaron cálidas y cuidadosas. Casi amorosas; un aliento familiar chocó contra el mío. Y ya no era Cayo, sino Jacob, Jake me tenía aprisionada contra su cuerpo musculoso, abrazándome y besándome por toda la cara.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar deprisa, el hambre que tenía dentro de mí se calmó y pude volver a sonreír otra vez, llena de vida:

-Te amo. –me susurró al oído.

Temblé, pero no me dejé sorprender demasiado. Cogí su cara con las manos, y le besé…

* * *

Un ruido sordo me despertó, somnolienta me incorporé, pero un dolor agudo en la cabeza me obligó a tumbarme. Me quejé dolorida, y mi madre apareció con una palancana y una toalla húmeda que me puso en la frente.

Gemí, la toalla estaba caliente.

-Mamá…

-Jacob te trajo a casa. –me informó limpiándome las gotitas de agua que se escapan de la toalla.

Miré al techo intentando recordar ese momento:

-¿Él?.

Ella asintió:

-Perdiste el control y chocaste contra un árbol – a continuación su mueca llena de preocupación, se convirtió en una divertida sonrisa -, árbol que hiciste polvo.

Rodé los ojos, ahora era una homicida rural ¿o qué?.

-Eso no es posible, nunca he chocado…

-Esta vez ha sido así. Renesmee, por muy perfecta que te consideremos sigues siendo humana. Una parte de ti al menos, es inevitable que en ocasiones no controles todas tus "capacidades especiales".

La escuché a medias, sabía que tenía razón pero me costaba comprenderlo… en realidad los volturi me había hecho creer que estaba por encima de esas cosas tan estúpidas.

Pero para estúpida yo.

Me toqué el chichón que tenía en toda la frente, y empecé a reírme sin control alguno, contagiando a mi madre y de paso a Alice que estaba entrando en ese momento:

-Creo que me quedaré aquí, abajo todos son muy aburridos. –nos dijo Alice, a mi madre y a mí tomando asiento justo en mis pies. -¿Cómo va esa cabeza?.

Volví a tocarme el chichón:

-Más… humana que nunca.

Tía Alice me sonrió de vuelta, y sacó un dulce de sus pantalones:

-Ten, creo que lo necesitas. El chocolate ayuda a una recuperación más rápida.

Acepté la chocolatina, y me la tragué de inmediato:

-¿Papá está muy enfadado?.

Mi madre arqueó sus bonitas cejas, y tía Alice resopló haciendo volar su flequillo escalado:

-Tu padre, vive enfadado, Nessie. No sé cómo sobreviviría con un padre como Edward Cullen. –me informó Alice guiñándome el ojo.

Mi madre le dedicó una mirada asesina, y ella casi se ruborizó. Yo simplemente acomodé mejor la cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos intentando buscar ese momento tan especial en el que Jacob me trajo a casa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nada más despertar, busqué a tientas a mi madre. Ella estaba sentada a mi lado, bebiendo un vaso de sangre sintética y mirando el televisor de plasma que había en mi habitación casi sin voz –aunque para ella no era problema alguno-. Me incorporé llamando su atención, y le devolví la sonrisa en cuanto vislumbré la suya.

La había echado mucho de menos.

Enredé mis dedos entre los suyos que eran mucho más delgados que los míos, y me apresuré a pedirle lo que había estado pensando el rato que había estado durmiendo:

-Quiero que me lleves de regreso a Volterra, mamá. Necesito volver.

Su cara fue más que un poema, un puzle de esos de mil piezas, a los que casi siempre les faltan piezas y acaban volviéndote loco:

-¿Volterra?, Renesmee… eso no es algo que teng…

-Mamá, no lo pediría si no fuera realmente importante –me acerqué un poco más -, además sé que ellos no están ahí; los volturi se han marchado de Italia.

Lo cierto es que hasta yo misma me sorprendí, lo había sabido todo este tiempo y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

El estado de shock ya había desaparecido, y ahora me sentía más cuerda que nunca, por ello pretendía regresar a Volterra.

Insistí un poco más a mi madre, y acabó accediendo. Juntas iríamos a Volterra en su flamante mercedes…

En el momento en que pisé las alfombrillas del coche de mi madre, y me anudé el cinturón, miré a lo lejos, concretamente a la espesura del bosque y suspiré con pesadez. Mi intención no era la de huir nuevamente, menos con mi madre porque ella me arrancaría todo el pelo si yo deseara volver a hacerlo.

No.

Pero me daba miedo no sentir que Jacob seguía estando a mi lado, protegiéndome y amándome sólo como él sabía hacerlo.

Me había dejado. Por primera vez había sido él quien me había rehuido. Y había sabido que eso era algo muy doloroso, más que cuando Matthew no había querido seguirme a Forks, mucho más.

Quizás era porque amaba más a Jake que a Matt; pero no estaba del todo segura porque, ¿cómo se mide el amor?. No con una balanza, de eso estaba segura.

Mi madre encendió el motor tras despedirse de mi padre, que sorprendente no puso ninguna objeción a que su mujer y su hija se marchasen sin él tan lejos, y pronto me vi en la carretera directa a la mansión del terror.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cogimos el avión sin comentar nada, ambas íbamos cogidas de la mano y eso era por lo pronto, más que suficiente.

Volar no me gustaba, no era un secreto precisamente. Me encantaba tener los pies en la tierra, sin embargo las veces que había volado anteriormente había pasado por alto ese hecho por la compañía o quizás por lo que NO había sucedido.

Mi madre me miró tras anudarse el cinturón, y le sonreí posando la cabeza en su hombro y cerrando los ojos mientras ella me acariciaba con toda la delicadeza que un vampiro puede tener.

La incomodidad de ese viaje se traspasó a mis sueños, llegué a soñar que teníamos un accidente y yo era la única superviviente.

Refunfuñé a la hora de aterrizar, me hubiera gustado que mi madre me despertara cuando la gente ya estaba saliendo no en el momento en que las ruedas iban a tocar el asfalto…

Pisar tierra firme me reconfortó los músculos de las piernas, un aire un tanto familiar enturbió mis pensamientos nuevamente, al entrar en el aeropuerto y por consiguiente salir.

Cogimos un taxi, y mi madre le indicó al conductor dónde debía ir, yo me concentré en el suave olor a gardenias de ella y volví a apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro una vez ella acomodó su espalda al respaldo del asiento trasero del taxi.

No me fijé en nada por las ventanillas, simplemente cerré los ojos y me esforcé por encontrar una buena respuesta a mi pregunta de por qué había regresado ahí.

El taxi llegó a su destino más rápido de lo que esperaba, y una vez me vi fuera me paré justamente en la fuente en la que una vez me quedé meditando antes de ir a la mansión de los vampiros. Mi madre curiosamente, se sentó en ella, esperando que yo reaccionara porque me había quedado absorta y estática, examinando ferozmente el paisaje y todavía, sin ubicar el verdadero por qué.

Había algo dentro de mí, que iba más allá de mi propia comprensión; que clamaba mi retorno a Volterra. Yo necesitaba entrar en ese lugar otra vez, para buscar algo… ¿pero el qué?.

La cosa iba ser difícil si yo misma no me entendía.

Acabé mirando a mi madre, ella a veces había demostrado tener mucha empatía conmigo. Por lo que me acerqué; sus ojos buscaron los míos y yo me concentré poquito a poco y llené su mente de preguntas en busca de una respuesta.

No quería hablar, solamente analizar. Y mi madre pareció comprender qué me pasaba, porque me contestó antes de que yo tuviese que abrir la boca:

-Sólo lo sabrás entrando, Renesmee.

Un calor apremiante me llenó de ganas, al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios. Asentí y juntas comenzamos a escalar la montaña de lava, directas a la cueva deshabitada de Satanás y sus secuaces.

Reviews.

**"El comienzo de las clases se nota supongo, todos estamos igual con los estudios es demasiado difícil estar al día con todo :(, pero bueno ya sólo queda un cap ¡Ya se acaba! Y espero poder subirlo pronto. Sin más que decir, ¡gracias por leerme!".**

Chilli Black: Todas hemos sido rebeldes alguna vez, aunque unas más que otras eso sí. En este cap por fin me he centrado en Bella y Renesmee, ciertamente ya hacía falta y he quedado a gusto con el resultado. ¡Besos mi terca favorita!.

Psique46: Más bien es diferente porque estoy loca y eso lo reflejo a veces en la historia XD, pronto llegará el final. ¡Besos, adiós!.

megamolpe: Gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Ya te expliqué que fue un sueño XD un macabro sueño, bastante intenso y que a más de una le gustaría tener (entre las cuales me incluyo, por supuesto). Matthew es arina de otro costal, cuando me meto en la cabeza de Ren y enfoco a Matt, me descontrolo totalmente. Es un personaje que yo he creado y que consigue que pierda el control, es fuego, todo lo que rodea a Matthew es fuego y me quema cada vez que intento cogerlo así que mejor dejarle ir, ¡pero sólo un poquito, eh!. ¡Besos mi fiel duquesita!.

escorpiotnf: Por supuesto que lo he hecho, precisamente por eso saco estas conclusiones, pero cada uno es libre de imaginar las cosas como quiera. No pretendo crear mal rollo ni nada por el estilo; quién quiera creer a Meyers que lo haga, yo prefiero a autores como Anne Rice, Charlaine Harris o hasta el mismísimo Bram Stroker (no soporto los vampiros de S.M), y en cuanto a Leah, de hecho, las mujeres lobo (que suelen ser escasas) sólo pueden tener hijos con los Alfa, y normalmente éstos suelen ser cada vez mejores. A veces nos vendría bien leer un poco sobre licántropos, no siempre de vampiros. ¡Besos, adiós!.

neti rangy: Gracias por tu interés en mi historia, pero no me salió tu URL :( ¡Besos, adiós!.

Candy Belle Cullen: Jaja, es que ¿sabes cómo siempre imaginé a Cayo? Pues igual a Paul Bettany, una versión más joven de Paul Bettany (babas). Matthew como ya expliqué en un review anterior es arina de otro costal, es muy difícil hasta para mí saber llevarlo porque es un personaje que aunque yo lo haya creado, me puede, tiene mucha personalidad y seguramente sea el mejor role que he inventado jamás, y estoy muy contenta por ello. Ya uno nada más. ¡Besos, adiós!.

vanucita: Jaja, Jacob es Jacob. Él cuando se enamora, lo entrega todo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LiiQanLu: Fue un momento de WTF!! XD jajaja, ahí casi que estuve espiándoos con una cámara oculta. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Tuliblu: Jeje, os pille a todos. Tienes que admitir que esos son los mejores momentos de leer este tipo de cosas. ¡Besos, adiós!.

dark priinCess: Fue un sueño lo de Cayo ;) Matthew os tiene a todas loquitas, bien sea para bien o para mal. Digamos que él es la representación de cómo sería yo si fuese un hombre XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

KiiKii: Jeje, Cayo es el mejor de los volturi siempre lo dije, desde el primer momento en que apareció su nombre me fijé en él y supe que sería el que más daría que hablar. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ninnia depp: Muchos repetís que conmigo jamás se sabe... ahora lo digo yo "nunca se sabe". ¡Besos, adiós!.

aniita: Gracias por las ansias jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	42. EPÍLOGO: La verdad

**La verdad.**

Por primera vez, el entrar en aquella mansión –ahora deshabitada-, no me supuso un choque emocional. Pude controlar mis emociones y estuve en calma; mi madre no se separó de mí hasta que yo subí a la planta de arriba y me dirigí a la habitación que había pertenecido a Matthew:

-Mamá…

Ella asintió sin que yo le dijera que me dejase, y con su grácil andar, desapareció antes de que pudiese parpadear. Suspiré, y abrí la puerta de aquella habitación que tan sólo había visitado una vez.

Una maravillosa y placentera vez.

Sonreí al observar la cama, lo cierto es que Matthew aún siendo virgen me había demostrado que era un buen amante.

Decidí concentrarme en encontrar lo que estaba buscando, ¿pero qué era? El kit de la cuestión era ese, ¿qué demonios podía estar buscando ahí?. Porque precisamente gratos recuerdos no me traían esas paredes que escondían cientos de secretos manchados de sangre y lágrimas.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espinazo al pensar en sangre, automáticamente mi cabeza dibujó la sonrisa sardónica y endemoniadamente hermosa de Cayo. Todavía no podía concebir la idea de lo que en realidad ya me pasaba, que era, que no podía parar de tener sueños eróticos con él.

Me molestaba pero… me agradaba a la misma vez. Era algo muy electrizante e intenso que me volvía loca, me hacía perder el control de mis actos y olvidar mi propia personalidad, para convertirme en la esclava de Cayo.

Oí los pasos de mi madre abajo, y me aclaré la garganta pudiendo emborronar a Cayo de mi cabeza. Un destello de luz entró por una de las cortinas mal cerradas de las ventanas, y supe que fue una señal. Algo brilló con debilidad, pero fue suficiente para mí, quizás no para un humano común, pero para mí, sí.

Caminé hasta la mesita de noche, y me senté en la cama, arrugando las sábanas bajo mis pantalones. Alargué la mano hasta la mesita y me di cuenta de que estaba más pálida que nunca, suspiré, no era el momento de preocuparse del tono de mi piel; entonces jalé el cajón mal cerrado y éste cayó al suelo ensordeciéndome unos instantes.

-¿Todo va bien?. –escuché a mi madre preguntar desde el piso de abajo.

Asentí a la nada:

-¡Sí!. –le contesté gritando.

Rebusqué entre los restos de papel y lápices, y hallé lo que captó mi atención: una bonita cajita musical de un tamaño peculiarmente pequeño, y de plata. Lo abrí, y cogí la llave que había dentro guardada.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía que encontrar la cerradura que esa llave abría. Recogí todo el desorden que había formado, y cerré el cajón, para luego levantarme de la cama y andar hacia la puerta que estaba entornada. No evité mirar atrás antes de salir, la nostalgia me lo pedía; nerviosa, saboreé el olor de Matthew, que todavía mantenía aquella habitación y me obligué a no llorar saliendo de aquél lugar.

Me encontré con mi madre a principios de las escaleras, ella subía con una botella de "vino" de las estanterías de una de las sala de estar, concretamente la del final del tercer pasillo, gritando a la izquierda. Lo supe nada más ver la etiqueta de la botella.

Tragué con amargura, nunca me acostumbraría a ver a mi madre beber sangre con tanta normalidad. Sabía qué se sentía al beber sangre, y precisamente no podía concebir que ella la tomase así.

Vampiros…

Mascullé unos cuantos improperios que mi madre seguro escuchó, pero no dijo nada. Y con ella a mis talones, me encaminé hacia la sala en dónde Matt y yo tomamos nuestro entrenamiento especial tanto con Cayo como con el recientemente asesinado, Marcus.

Si algo había que esconder con tanto ahínco, de seguro que ése sería el lugar adecuado; las armas y la forma de la misma habitación tan fría, desviaban la atención.

Pero no la mía.

Tomé oxígeno antes de entrar, y lo hice, entré con mi madre a mi derecha. Sabía que ella tenía muchas preguntas que hacerme, más viendo el tipo de armas que estaban colgadas en el armario de hierro, que curiosamente también estaba abierto.

Me di cuenta de que faltaban algunas espadas, pero tampoco le quise dar mucha importancia porque suponía que los vampiros también le cogían cariño a sus objetos, y los volturi se habían ido. No sabía si para siempre, o sólo por un tiempo así que, ¿Por qué no llevarse lo que más querías? Desde luego yo lo habría hecho también.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.

Me sorprendió que la primera pregunta de mi madre, fuera esa:

-He encontrado esta llave –se la enseñé -, debo saber qué abre.

Mi madre frunció el ceño:

-Puede ser peligroso. –añadió ella con cierta amargura en su voz acampanillada.

Me encogí de hombros y le di la espalda:

-Mi vida es peligrosa de por sí, un poco más de peligro no me supondrá ningún problema.

Unos segundos después, mi madre volvió a hablarme mientras yo palpaba las rocas de la pared en busca de un pasadizo como en las películas:

-Renesmee, yo siempre quise que tuvieras una vida normal. –me explicó.

Le miré por el rabillo del ojo:

-Lo sé.

Ella asintió complacida de que no le replicara, y deseaba hacerlo, de verdad. Pero si empezaba a pelear con mi madre, no tendría tiempo de encontrar aquello que abriese esa llave.

No tenía intención de quedarme ahí más allá del anochecer.

A veces era muy fácil mentir a una madre, la mía creía mucho en mí lo cual era sorprendente después de todo lo que había hecho, y ciertamente me sentía orgullosa, hasta cierto punto…

Diez minutos después, y con las yemas de los dedos rasgados, tiré la toalla:

-¡Esto es imposible!. –zanjé sentándome en el suelo y helándome el trasero.

Mi madre le dio otro sorbo a la botella de vino, y yo le miré con escepticismo:

-No me has ayudado, mamá. –le recriminé mirando con asco la botella llena de sangre humana.

Ella negó con su pequeña cabeza:

-No me lo has pedido.

Rodé los ojos:

-Mamá, ¿harías el favor de ayudarme, por favor?. –le pedí al final mordiéndome la lengua.

Ella sonrió altiva –gesto que había aprendido de mi padre-.

-Bien, ¿qué forma tiene la cerradura que estamos buscando?.

Me levanté del suelo y le tiré la llave que la cogió al vuelo:

-Ni siquiera sé si es una puerta. –le dije mirando cómo ella examinaba la punta de aquella llave.

Volví a sentarme en el suelo, ya estaba cansada de buscar nada. Me quedé mirando a mi madre, ella parecía haber sido enviada a cientos de kilómetros de Volterra con la llave.

Ella no estaría cansada pero yo ya estaba derrotada, si Carlisle tenía razón, mis genes humanos estarían ya ganando a los vampíricos. Y por eso estaba así.

Descargué todo el peso de mi pecho encima de mis rodillas, y hundí la mandíbula en mis manos esperando a que mi madre volviera. Al final todo había resultado ser una trampa de mi cabeza, no serviría jamás como investigadora privada o espía de la CIA.

Sin quererlo, pensé en mis estudios; ni siquiera los había acabado. Lo mejor sería seguir con ellos, pero ¿en Forks? A lo mejor el internado que me buscaron mis padres, en Londres, no estaría tan mal. El problema seguro sería la apariencia física, probablemente para un humano normal, yo aparentaría cerca de los veinte años.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Mi metro ochenta y cuatro, mi cuerpo delgado pero llena de curvas, de las cuales era consciente que los hombres perdían el juicio mirándolas, y los rasgos de mi cara. Demostraban que no podría tener menos de veinte, a lo mejor diecinueve, o dieciocho; pero no menos. Así que, escolarizarme junto con niñas de doce y trece años, sería un error catastrófico.

Ni podía imaginar las reacciones.

-Creo que sé como averiguarlo. –susurró mi madre con suavidad devolviéndome a la realidad.

Ella me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, y esa vez fui yo quién la tuvo que seguir, pisando sus talones. Ambas dejamos atrás la habitación de entrenamiento, y descendimos al primer piso, caminamos hasta una de las salas de estar, y mi madre se dirigió a la chimenea. Poco después, encendió fuego en ella –no sin dificultad debido a la poca leña que había dentro-, y con las tenazas de la misma chimenea, cogió por un extremo la llave y la puso al fuego.

Mi primer instinto fue el de pararle, pero tampoco ganaba nada haciéndolo así que le deje hacer.

Me acerqué a ella, y unos grabados empezaron a aparecer en la llave. Le sonreí fascinada, y agaché un poco más la cabeza para mirar lo que estaba escrito: Nur Ihre Kraft.

-¿Qué significa eso?. –le pregunté a mi madre.

-No lo sé, parece… alemán.

Mis conocimientos acerca de la lengua alemana eran más bien nulos, y los de mi madre también. Ahora era un buen momento para echar de menos a mi padre o a Carlisle. En eso, tanto mi madre como yo, escuchamos cómo alguien entró en la mansión por la puerta principal –nosotras lo habíamos hecho por la de atrás-.

Mi madre sacó sus colmillos y lanzó un gruñido siniestro, pero dos segundos después los volvió a guardar igual que un lápiz en un estuche y me pasó las tenazas para desaparecer de allí.

No la seguí, porque claramente estaba cansada y mis sentidos agudizados ahora mismo no eran demasiado útiles.

Más bien inútiles total.

Saqué la llave del fuego y la dejé en el suelo esperando que se enfriara con rapidez, porque si quién había entrado era una amenaza, debería llevarme la llave y huir de allí cuanto antes. Minutos después, mi madre volvió a hacer su aparición, pero no iba sola:

-¿Nahuel? -parpadeé sorprendida -, ¿qué haces aquí?.

Él, me sonrió y se acercó hasta quedar enfrente:

-Te estaba esperando, Nessie. –Fruncí el ceño conforme – Disculpa que sea tan descortés Bella, pero no sabía que vendrías con ella. –añadió mirando a mi madre.

-No es problema. –le contestó avanzando para coger la llave del suelo.

La miré hacerlo, y me volví hacia Nahuel:

-Lo volturi, ¿te dejaron escapar?.

Nahuel se tomó su tiempo para contestarme, dando vueltas por la sala de estar:

-Digamos, que conseguí convencerles de que lo mejor sería dejarme ir.

Me vi muy sorprendida, Nahuel había conseguido lo que yo no.

-¿Sabes algo acerca de esto?. –le preguntó mi madre tendiéndole la llave que ya estaba fría.

No me gustó demasiado la confianza que mi madre se tomó con él, pero dadas las circunstancias, eso sería otra cosa que tendría que dejar pasar:

-¿Dónde la has conseguido?. –su tono de voz dejó claro que sí sabía acerca de la llave.

Mi desconfianza se tornó a un sutil interés:

-Renesmee lo hizo-contestó mi madre por mí -, en una de las habitaciones de arriba. –ella me miró conforme decía aquello.

Yo asentí:

-En la habitación de Matthew. –expliqué con las manos llenas de sudor bajo la tela de los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

Nahuel al contrario de lo que esperaba, se relajó:

-La capacidad de su poder es increíble, ciertamente estoy fascinado.

No sabía cómo tomarme aquellas palabras:

-¿Matthew sabía que yo iba a encontrar esas llave?.

Nahuel afirmó enérgicamente mirando la llave a la luz de la bombilla:

-Aunque, creo que todavía no has abierto el cofre, ¿cierto?.

Demasiadas preguntas, ni una sola respuesta:

-Si sabes dónde está, llévame hasta ese maldito cofre y dejémonos de esta cháchara estúpida. –acabe perdiendo la paciencia y cogiendo la llave de entre sus manos.

Mi madre me miró con desaprobación, pero Nahuel estaba por la labor de ayudarme:

-La verdad es que, estoy aquí por eso, Nessie.

-¿Qué?.

Nahuel me sonrió con picardía, y yo empecé a sentirme incómoda:

-Ésa no es la llave que realmente necesitas.- entonces se sacó de debajo del cuello de su camisa, un colgante con otra llave mucho más pequeña que la que yo tenía- La que tú quieres, es ésta, digamos que yo soy su guardián.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de usar el poder de mi mente tanto como ahora, deseaba poder demostrarle a mi madre lo enojada que estaba por estar siguiendo a Nahuel. Porque no tenía confianza en él.

No me gustaba la idea de que Matt hubiese tenido que confiar en él, en vez de en mí.

Nahuel, nos llevó hasta el segundo piso, y cuando me di cuenta de que iba a ir hacia el tercero, dejé de seguirle espantada.

Tanto mi madre como él se dieron cuenta, y pararon para observarme extrañados:

-¿Qué ocurre?. –me preguntó mi madre, acercándose a mí y pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

-Nunca he ido más allá de aquí… no sé qué hay allí arriba.

Me espantaba lo que pudiese haber allí, Aro siempre había estado encerrado en alguna habitación del tercer piso, los únicos que siempre estaban por el segundo y el primer piso habían sido Cayo y Marcus. Y aunque Cayo fuera el que más control tenía sobre mí, era Aro quién me daba más miedo.

-Pero lo que quieres, está allí. –insistió Nahuel agitando la llave desde su cuello.

Lo enfoqué rabiosa:

-Si te consideras el guardián de esa llave, me traerás ese cofre, ahora mismo. Si no, puedes irte al infierno porque no pienso subir ahí arriba.

Él se mostró visiblemente contrariado:

-Pero…

-Tengo una idea mejor. –intervino mi madre soltándome e interponiéndose entre los dos-, ¿Por qué no me llevas ahí arriba, y yo le traigo ese cofre a Renesmee?.

Buena idea.

Asentí secundando a mi madre, y Nahuel no tuvo más que ceder ante la persistencia de dos mujeres que llevaban el apellido Cullen y que eran cabezotas.

Y mientras ellos subieron arriba, yo me senté en la alfombra del pasillo, apoyando al cabeza en la pared que estaba prácticamente congelada y echando en falta algunos cuadros.

¿Por qué se llevarían esos cuadros?, casi todos estaban para tirar, llenos de suciedad, grietas y telarañas.

Agradecí que ni Nahuel, ni mi madre, hablaran de mí en el transcurso. Porque no habría podido soportarlo, tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Ellos bajaron raudos y veloces hasta mí, unos instantes después y mis ojos se quedaron prendados del bonito cofre de tamaño mediano que mi madre cargaba en sus brazos.

De plata con infinitos inscripciones, en idiomas antiguos y modernos, con dibujos de escenas históricas, pero también lleno de polvo.

¿Nunca habrían contratado a una limpiadora?. A lo mejor algún vampiro se ganaba la vida así…

Le pedí la llave a Nahuel, pero éste volvió a rehusarse:

-Debes abrirlo en tu habitación.

Fruncí el entrecejo:

-¿Qué, por qué?. Qué clase de estupideces son éstas, voy a abrirlo ahora y aquí.

Y quise arrancarle la llave, pero mi madre volvió a interponerse entre los dos:

-Haz lo que dice, sólo así resolverás tus dudas. –me pidió a voz de súplica.

Ella sabía que mi temperamento era igual que el de un licántropo enfurecido. Pero de nuevo, cedí; aunque sólo porque me lo pidió ella. Si hubiera sido Nahuel, ya le habría arrancado la llave de aquél colgante barato que llevaba en el cuello…

Permití el paso a Nahuel en mi antigua habitación, sólo porque los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron. Aunque él no tardo en volver a hablar:

-Tienes que abrirlo a las cinco en punto de la tarde, con las ventanas cerradas y con tres de las persianas echadas.

Sonreí divertida:

-Esto se trata de una broma, ¿no?.

Nahuel miró a mi madre en busca de apoyo, y volvió a encontrarlo:

-Sólo faltan tres minutos para las cinco. –anunció mirando su reloj y dejando el cofre encima de la cama –No es un gran esfuerzo.

-Pero sí una idiotez. –le respondí observando cómo ella y Nahuel cerraban las ventanas y echaban las cortinas, dejando sólo las de una de ventana, sin cubrir la habitación.

Un tono lúgubre bañó los rostros hermosos de los dos:

-Hemos llegado hasta aquí, para hacer algo. Fuiste tú la que pediste que te trajera –asentí cruzándome de brazos -, ahora soy yo la que te pide que abras el cofre a las cinco de esta misma tarde.

Cerré los ojos intentando serenarme, y Nahuel de nuevo, habló:

-Debe hacerlo a solas.

-¿Si no lo hago, un monstruo con tres jorobas puede salir del armario y comernos?, eso sería divertido. –puntualicé con sorna.

No hubo ninguna respuesta, mi madre le indicó a Nahuel la salida y ella cerró la puerta tras él, dejándome sola y abatida. A tan sólo dos minutos de las cinco y con deseos de salir de allí, olvidando lo que había querido pensar antes de que Nahuel apareciera.

Seguramente mi deseo por volver y enterrar a la Renesmee, que los volturi crearon, había sido lo que me había traído de vuelta a Volterra, no Matthew ó Cayo.

Un minuto.

A lo mejor todo lo había imaginado.

Cincuenta segundos.

Quizás el dolor que me infringió la negativa de Jacob, había causado esto.

Cuarenta segundos.

Lo mejor sería salir de allí, y volver a Forks junto a mi familia.

Treinta segundos.

Comenzar a estudiar por mi parte, sin ir al colegio. Con ayuda de mis padres.

Veinte segundos.

Viajar junto a ellos, y disfrutar de una vida llana y sencilla con mis padres vampiros.

Diez segundos.

Sin Jacob, sin Matthew y sin volturis de por medio. Tan sólo con ellos dos.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos:

-Oh, qué diablos.

Y lo abrí de un tirón nada más oír el click de la llave, al abrir la cerradura. Una oleada de pinturas azules como el mar, se aparecieron en todas las paredes de la habitación, todas provenientes de una pequeña esfera transparente que estaba dentro del cofre.

Me levanté de la cama, y cogí la esfera del cofre, entonces supe que eso era lo que estaba buscando; el contacto con aquella pequeña esfera.

Dentro de su transparencia tan impoluta, se formó una pequeña llama, justo en el centro. En mi estómago, algo jaló hacia abajo y los colores azules, tomaron una forma espeluznante pero a la misma vez hermosa: la de una mujer de hielo con grandes ojos blancos y cabello enroscado.

Trague saliva; era yo.

Una versión de mi misma, plasmada en hielo. Aunque aquella vez no había sufrido ningún ataque, ni tampoco se había helado todo.

Ella parecía estar muerta, sin vida, no se movía y eso me dejó acercarme hasta tocarla. El tacto no fue frío, ni mucho menos, de hecho, fue el mismo que tenía cuando tocaba la piel de Jacob que siempre estaba muy caliente.

Pero no debí hacerlo, porque la desperté. Sus ojos bajaron hasta mí, solté un grito y de un salto me alejé unos dos metros de la pared en la que estaba plasmada:

-Ahora, ya sabes la verdad. –fue lo único que me dijo.

Y sin más, desapareció dejándome sumida en una total oscuridad.

La verdad…

De qué diablos estaba hablando. Con el corazón desbocado, toqué la esfera y la removí inquieta, deseando que volviera aquella mujer de hielo. Pero no lo hizo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, sin moverme, en la misma posición y con la mente bien abierta. Todo había sido obra de Matthew entonces, él me había enviado a esta cosa porque quería decirme algo, o más bien evitar algo.

Escuché entrar a mi madre y Nahuel, pero no me volví:

-¿Renesmee?. –me llamó mi madre.

No le contesté, sujeté la esfera con más fuerza entre los dedos deseando tener a Matt aquí, delante, para preguntarle todas las dudas que tenía. Poco a poco, fue girando mi cuerpo hasta encarar a Nahuel, le miré a los ojos y la rabia que tenía en su contra, desapareció:

-Tú lo sabías, te mantuviste aquí por esto. –le dije enseñándole la esfera.

Nahuel bajó sus ojos hasta la esfera:

-Sólo cumplí con mi promesa.

Demasiado tarde, volví a odiarle:

-Y qué promesa es esa. –le espeté intimidándole con mi altura.

-Protegerte. Evitar que cometieras un grave error. –me dijo.

Esas palabras llegaron a causar un cacao mental en mi cerebro, que no tuve el valor de desentrañar, solamente quería que Nahuel me resolviera la incógnita:

-Y… -controlarme me estaba costando trabajo - ¿Qué error era ese?.

Nahuel suspiró, y se apresuró a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de la cómoda habitación que me había pertenecido, no mucho tiempo atrás. Yo tan sólo le seguí con la mirada:

-No lo sé exactamente, él sólo me dijo que tú tenías que regresar y ver lo que había ahí dentro, que entonces comprenderías por qué se comportó así contigo y por qué esta vez, ha sido él quién te ha abandonado.

_Ha sido él quién te ha abandonado._

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, al igual que la mano en la que llevaba la esfera.

Lentamente, la maraña mental fue desapareciendo:

-Matthew me envió a casa, hizo que… me mantuviera alejada todo ese tiempo para, ¿protegerme? –Esperé a que Nahuel afirmara lo que estaba especulando -, él se quedó aquí por mi culpa, para protegerme. –terminé susurrando con dolor.

Me quedé en silencio unos instantes, instantes que tanto Nahuel como mi madre respetaron.

-Eras la más débil, hubieras acabado siendo un monstruo influenciado por Aro y Cayo. –me explicó Nahuel con demasiada naturalidad para mi gusto.

Entonces, casi pude ver la bombillita flotando al lado de mi cabeza en aquél entonces:

-¿Existe alguna posibilidad en la que… -miré a mi madre algo avergonzada por el rabillo del ojo –pudiera estar sometida a algún tipo de "influencia" por parte de los volturi, aun en la distancia?.

El interés llenó de brillo los ojos rasgados de Nahuel:

-Sin duda alguna, el poder de ellos va más allá de lo que puedas imaginar, en especial el de Aro, si él quisiera tenerte de vuelta haría cualquier cosa para que lo hicieras; hasta manipular tu mente.

Manipular mi mente…

Me sonrojé de inmediato, todo lo que había sucedido con Cayo en mis sueños no habían sido sueños, sino señales que él mismo me había enviado para hacer que regresara a él. Logrando volverme en contra de mis seres queridos de nuevo, encerrándome en su mansión y no dejándome volver a ver la luz del sol.

Había sido tan ingenua. Siempre había llegado a pensar que todo formaba parte de mis hormonas: esos sueños y esas sensaciones tan reales. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Si me manipularan la mente, ¿habría algún tipo de forma para evitarlo?. –realmente necesitaba saberlo.

Nahuel parpadeó:

-Tu madre puede ayudarte.

Mi madre tensó sus huesudos hombros, y me devolvió la mirada. Pero entonces recordé cuando Jane pudo atravesar su escudo y dejé de confiar en su poder.

Nunca había fallado antes, hasta ese día aunque… de repente el corazón se me estrujó contra las costillas. No había sido mi madre la que había fallado, sino que, yo la había hecho fallar.

Yo podía absorber los poderes de otros vampiros, y eso es lo que había hecho con mi madre, aunque inconscientemente.

-Nessie –me llamó, yo alcé la mirada de mis pies, y ella posó una mano en mi hombro -, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por ayudarte. No permitiré que vuelvan a llevarte de mi lado.

Pocas eran las veces en las que mi madre me llamaba Nessie. Así que me lo tomé de manera muy especial, y asentí abrazándola:

-Gracias, mamá. –le dije en su oído cuando la tenía rodeada.

Cuando nos separamos, supe que también me tocaba darle las gracias a Nahuel. Pero no de buena gana; me acerqué a él, que se levantó del sillón y le ofrecí la mano, mano que él aceptó afectuosamente. Después miré la estancia con ojos antipáticos:

-Hora de irse. –anuncié.

No volvería jamás, ni aunque me costara la vida. Por lo que, cuando los tres salimos por la puerta principal, no miré atrás en ningún momento.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Estuve dos días enteros sin salir de mi habitación, a veces entraba algunos de mis padres o tía Rose para hacerme compañía. Pero estaba ahí por decisión propia.

Quería pensar con tranquilidad, y sola.

Necesitaba un tiempo de meditación.

Todo este tiempo, había sido una necia al querer odiar a Matthew. Y aunque en realidad nunca pude llegar a hacerlo, me dolía haberme comportado de esa manera. Él había sido un héroe al ofrecerse como rata de experimentos a los volturi una vez yo me había ido.

Siempre me había protegido, hasta el último momento. Aunque a día de hoy, todavía me preguntaba por qué se llevó un mechón de mi pelo.

Sonreí al recordar ese momento, y me pasé los dedos por el pelo. Matthew había querido que yo fuera feliz por los dos, porque él sabía que por más que lo intentara, mi amor no sería tan puro como podría resultar ser el suyo; porque yo le quería, pero no le amaba.

Solamente amaba a un hombre que me había traído a casa desmayada hacía ya unos tres días.

Sabía que Jacob había estado en casa, porque en las horas que había estado encerrada en mi habitación, había podido oler su aroma; evidentemente no había pasado dentro, sino que había hablado con mi madre en los terrenos.

Él era incluso más cabezota que yo, y eso me ponía enferma.

En esas, tío Jasper entró en mi habitación sorprendiéndome. Me erguí como un caballo de guerra, y él se mantuvo al lado de la puerta tras cerrarla. Igual de incómodo que yo.

Parpadeé todavía sin creerlo:

-Tío Jasper, ¿pasa algo malo?. –pregunté nerviosa.

Él negó, y hubiera jurado que llegó a sonrojarse un poco.

El silencio sembró aún más mis dudas, y la ansiedad estaba pudiendo conmigo. Hasta que al final se decidió a hablar:

-A veces es necesario arriesgarse con la balanza a favor del no, para no arrepentirse después. –me dijo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como dos pelotas de fútbol. Nadie mejor que él para decirme aquello… porque sabía que me estaba hablando de Jake, sólo podía tratarse de él.

Me sentí tan agradecida, que no medí mis acciones y me levanté de la cama para abrazarle.

Jasper era de roca, lo fue al menos hasta que me dio varias palmaditas torpes en la espalda. Para mí fue suficiente, me separé de él y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa:

-Gracias, significa mucho para mí que seas tú quién me diga esto, tío Jasper. –le comuniqué intentando no llorar de la emoción.

Él asintió sin sonreír, siempre con su misma mirada seria:

-¿Podría… ver tu marca?.

Tardé unos segundos en asimilar que con marca, se refería al tatuaje de mi espalda.

Asentí, sin preguntar cómo lo sabía, tan sólo accediendo a su petición; y me giré levantando la parte de arriba de mi pijama de flores y ovejitas amarillas. Pocos segundos después, los dedos helados de él trazaron el dibujo del tatuaje, y por lo que noté, éste se había extendido o había cambiado de forma.

Una vez me dejó, me volví a recolocar la parte de arriba de mi pijama y le miré a los ojos y por primera vez pude ver un brillo eclipsador en ellos, parecido al que mi padre adoptaba cuando mi madre le sonreía:

-Ahora, eres un ángel. –me dijo.

Mis mejillas ardieron, y llegué a marearme:

-El tatuaje, ha cambiado de forma… ¿Cómo es posible?.

Jasper intentó sonreírme:

-Magia.

La garganta se me secó, y sólo cuando él abandonó mi habitación, reaccioné y corrí hasta el baño. Me quité la parte de arriba del pijama otra vez, y retorcí el cuello todo lo que pude para verme el tatuaje.

Y me maravillé.

Antes, había sido un ángel con un ala rota y media parte de la otra; ahora, era un ángel de mayor tamaño por sus preciosas alas blancas que llegaban hasta mis costillas.

Comencé a llorar impresionada.

Ahora, estaba totalmente restaurada. Bueno, casi… solamente me faltaba algo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Salí saltando por la ventana de mi habitación, evitando las puertas, más que nada por si llegaban a preguntarme. No quería perder ni un segundo.

El tiempo esa noche era muy valioso para mí.

Una vez mis deportivas aterrizaron en el jardín de la abuela Esme, empecé la carrera hasta la casa de Jake con el corazón en la garganta.

Sería ésa vez yo, quién le rogara el perdón a Jacob, y lo haría hasta besando sus pies si hiciera falta ya que había comprendido, que sin él, yo no era nada.

Conforme iba atravesando el bosque, hasta llegar a La Push; descendí el trote desenfrenado que llevaba hasta convertirlo en una rápida caminata, un largo paso.

La casita de Jacob, una vez la ubiqué sin dificultad, me pareció más bonita que nunca. E inconscientemente la imaginé con un jardín alrededor lleno de flores silvestres, parecido al de mi abuela Esme.

Yo podría hacer ese jardín, cultivarlo y cuidarlo.

Sólo si él me dejaba.

Quería ejercer como su esposa, deseaba ser su mujer. Entregarme a él del todo, por fin, y dejar todas las dudas atrás bien enterradas. Porque él había sido el único que me había amado tal y cómo yo era en realidad, sin querer cambiarme.

Miré al cielo, éste estaba despejado; tanto, que parecía ser de día. No veía a la luna por ningún lado, lo que quería decir que Marte esa noche estaba cerca de la tierra y era una noche especial.

Y mi misión sería hacerla más especial todavía.

Me armé de valor, y recorrí toda la distancia que aún me separaba de la hogareña casita de Jacob, que su padre le dejó antes de morir. Y subí al porche.

Llamé.

Y llamé.

Pero no había nadie.

Empecé a desanimarme, ya eran dos veces en las que llamaba y Jacob no estaba.

Pero de entre los arbustos, de repente, salió un lobo del tamaño de un elefante. Mi corazón se paró, y las manos me sudaron, no me moví y Jake dejó de examinarme con su mirada lobuna para volver a desaparecer tras los arbustos en los que apareció, para regresar segundos después ya transformado en humano.

Agradecí que siguiese convirtiéndose.

Todavía era inmortal.

Entonces, el verle a escasos metros de distancia de mí, con su pecho al descubierto brillando por el sudor que tenía, y observar sus ojos tan oscuros y claros como una noche estrellada; me hizo darme cuenta de que ahora, y no antes, sino ahora, estaba en casa.

Me fijé en que llevaba desabrochados sus habituales vaqueros que ya estaban rotos por una de sus rodillas, inconscientemente quise arreglárselos con mis propias manos, en ese momento. Deseaba por todos los medios que volviera a mirarme enamorado. Y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Era una novata en esas cosas.

Me di cuenta de que las piernas me estaban temblando cuando él se decidió a avanzar, yo esperé controlando mi cuerpo hasta tenerlo enfrente de mí. Había distancia entre nosotros, pero ésta era de un escaso metro, lo que me pareció una bendición porque no me rehuía.

Por unos momentos, su olor tan natural, me elevó hasta lo más alto del cielo para después volverme a dejar en la tierra, aterrizando igual que un pingüino.

Diablos, amaba a ese condenado hombre más de lo que realmente deseaba.

Bien, era el momento:

-Te amo –empecé de forma correcta, pero incapaz de mirarle a los ojos directamente -, y estoy aquí para demostrártelo.

Maldita sea, quizás había sido muy directa.

Al menos eso era lo que me indicaban las extremidades de mi cuerpo. Jake soltó un gruñido que me puso el vello de punta, y en menos de un segundo, me jaló de la nuca y capturó mi boca ya con maestría.

Los dos nos conocíamos demasiado, sabíamos hasta dónde debíamos ir antes de cometer el desastre.

Yo me agarré a sus brazos, no sin dificultad porque éstos también estaban igual de sudados que su torso. Su lengua hizo un nudo con la mía, y casi me rozó la campanilla.

Me fui quedando sin aire, y por lo visto él también ya que nos separamos enseguida.

Estaba jadeando, no lo podía evitar tras ese beso tan apasionado; los labios de Jake estaban algo más hinchados de lo habitual y me relamí deseosa.

Jacob era un hombre muy atractivo y fuerte, pero en ese momento eso no era lo que a mí me enamoraba de él.

Sino su forma de ser, que me hubiera perdonado. Una vez más.

Él junto su frente con la mía, y yo quité algunos mechones de su largo cabello lacio de mis ojos para poder verle mejor:

-Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando esto –me dijo-, cada día que pasaba era una tortura pero debía ser así. Tú me amas, y yo a ti también.

Sonreí:

-Ahora sé que es suficiente.

Él asintió, y volvió a besarme.

Y así fue como la loca se dio cuenta de que amar, a veces, sí es suficiente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Suspiré, y me estiracé aún sentada en la silla. Dejé de escribir, y enfundé la pluma en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio, y sonreí divertida:

-¿Desde cuándo llevas ahí?. –le pregunté a mi marido dándome la vuelta.

Jacob me devolvió la sonrisa, y avanzó hasta mí:

-El tiempo suficiente para preguntarme qué es lo que escribes con tanto misterio.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó, y permití que él tirara de mis brazos para levantarme y acto seguido abrazarme. Escuché los latidos de su corazón, y levanté la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos:

-Algún día, lo sabrás. –zanjé el asunto.

Y le besé evitando que siguiera preguntando. Noté que sonrió dentro del beso, y yo me apretujé más a él.

Cuando murió nuestro beso, apoyé mi mentón en uno de sus hombros, y le pregunté a su oído:

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar preparándote, además, dicen que ver a la novia antes de la boda trae mala suerte.

Jacob soltó un hondo suspiro y con delicadeza me apartó de él:

-La novia es la que más tiempo tarda en arreglarse.

Rodé los ojos, y él soltó una risotada que despertó las mariposas en mi estómago:

-Vete antes de que tía Rosalie te vea, no puedo asegurar poder salvarte de un mordisco si se entera que estás aquí.

-No podía estar separado tanto tiempo de ti. –Me dijo lanzándome un beso al aire – De todas formas ya eres mi mujer.

Asentí metiendo la silla bajo el escritorio:

-Ahora seré tu esposa ante todos. –mi voz sonó muy determinante.

Y eso hizo que Jake me mirara con amor en sus ojos negros, y segundos después, desapareciera para dejar que me preparase.

Hacía dos meses habíamos planeado casarnos en la iglesia, una boda por todo lo alto. Y fue un alivio que mi familia me apoyara.

Hoy, había llegado ese día, y no podía estar más contenta. Seguramente, sería el día más feliz de toda mi vida, y sabía que desde otro lugar bien lejano, Matthew velaba por mí.

Su espíritu siempre me acompañaría.

Reviews.

**"Ante todo quiero dar gracias a absolutamente todos y todas los que han leído el fanfic, ellos han dedicado un pequeño tiempo valioso en leer mi historia y no podría expresar por más que quisiese, mi gratitud. Gracias, este fanfic ha sido un gran experimento que al final ha salido con éxito por vosotros. No sé si publicaré alguna historia más de Twilight, sinceramente me tira más Harry Potter o por ejemplo alguna serie de televisión tipo Gossip Girl, Legend of the Seeker (que en realidad son libros)... no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que estoy super agradecida :) Tengo en mente otro proyecto con Renesmee, pero si lo saco a flote cómo éste, será mucho más adelante. Ahora mismo no tengo apenas tiempo con los estudios y el trabajo; para los que me quieran seguir casi todos los días, pueden entrar en mi página de youtube (la nueva), en la cual estoy casi siempre metida o añadirme a la lista de autores para saber qué publico o dejo de publicar.**

**Un gran abrazo a todos.**

**¡¡Nos leemos!!".**

Peduga: Vaya pues gracias, llegas justo al final pero a tiempo :) ¡Besos, adiós!.

Candy Belle Cullen: La cosa ha sido bastante más difícil que eso, pero al final todo ha salido bien (cosa rara en mis historias). ¡Besos, adiós!.

Tuliblu: Entiendo que los que tengan ideales anticuados no les guste demasiado mi historia, pero mi intención no es la de agradaros a todos ni mucho menos; si no la de escribir mi historia, con mis reglas y mis pautas "My world, my rules". No hay más.

ninnia depp: Sí, todo tiene un principio y un final en la vida, de hecho he cambiado el final, porque el que tenía escrito era diferente. Todos coincidísteis en un momento dado en suplicar final feliz, y yo tuve que cambiarlo todo (me sentí muy J.K Rowling XD); aunque tampoco estoy demasiado desencantada. No quedó mal. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: No sé si quedó cómo esperabas, pero sí con final feliz. Nadie mejor que tú, sabe qué hay dentro de mi sesera y por supuesto esto no entraba dentro del plan, pero fue lo que me habéis pedido así que yo soy vuestro genio de la lámpara. ¡Besos mi duquesita!.

KiiKii: Tampoco era tan difícil como otros XD, tipo éste. Un final demasiado rápido?? Con los finales felices siempre se hace así, por lo menos yo que no estoy adaptada a ellos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Chilli Black: Hola cielo!! Las mujeres tenemos corazonadas (no cabezonadas como los hombres ¬¬), y eso es precisamente lo que conllevó a Ren a volver. De hecho, las personas que son idénticas en su forma de ser, no pueden convivir juntos mucho tiempo, por eso hice a Renesmee un tanto... diferente, de todos modos por lo menos yo estoy cansada de la típica protagonista imbécil, que es vergonzosa, fea y no tiene éxito con los hombres; no lo aguanto. Yo hice a mi Ren, especial y brillante a su modo y desde luego no estoy arrepentida de nada de lo que he escrito. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LiiQanLu: Sé que ha sido un final de otra vuelta de 180º XD pero ya tenéis que estar acostumbrados conmigo, piensa que siempre puedes mantener contacto conmigo por youtube (la URL está en mi profile bio). ¡Besos, adiós!.

BeliceAurora-Cullen: Efectivamente, ahí le has dado. Aunque, algo sí se sabe sobre vampiros (sobre licántropos se sabe casi todo); gracias a Bram Stroker, Anne Rice, Charlaine Harris... en fin escritores que realmente lo son, que antes de escribir se han preocupado de preguntar e informarse, cosa que Meyers no hizo (la odio con toda mi alma). Mi historia te hace pensar, entonces eso es bueno, remuevo las neuronas dormidas de tu cerebro :) soy cómo las matemáticas XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Psique46: Sip!! Volví, pero ya me voy :( ¡Besos, adiós!.


	43. Noticia importantísima

He estado pensando, y pensando acerca de una idea un tanto desviante… sé que muchos no se quedaron contentos con éste final; porque simplemente, querían a Matthew. A mí, siempre me ha gustado complacer hasta cierto punto al lector, de ahí, que ahora regrese hasta aquí para preguntar si querríais que escribiese una continuación o una historia diferente con Matthew & Renesmee.

Simplemente es eso.

Eso sí, todo, será diferente, ya sea continuación o historia aparte; pero me debéis contestar cuánto antes.

Gracias por la atención.

Atte: **EnnairaSkywalker**.


End file.
